Endless Temptation
by Ge Malfoy
Summary: Draco encontra algo que pertence a Harry. Harry então vem a descobrir que ele nao desistiu de provoca-lo todos os anos, mas sim da forma antiga que o provocava. Leia no minimo até o capitulo 4 - LEMON 18 Slash HarryDraco. SSLM. RemSirius. NC17
1. Uma perigosa descoberta

**Endless Temptation **

Disclaimer: A história foi feita sem qualquer intenção de violar direitos alheios. Nem da autora de Harry Potter, nem da Warner Bros e tão pouco de sua editora e envolvidos na criação original do mundo desses personagens. Nenhum lucro está envolvido na criação desta fanfic, tão pouco foi pretendido.

Sumário: Quando Draco Malfoy resolve passar as férias em Hogwarts , encontra algo muito precioso, que pode por em jogo toda a fama de Potter. As coisas esquentam quando Harry descobre que Malfoy não desistiu de provoca-lo todos os anos, mas sim da forma antiga que o provocava. Slash Harry/Draco. SS/LM. Rem/Sirius . Lemon. NC17

Tempo: Pós - HBP

Conteúdo: Slash. Lemon NC17 - Relacionamento entre homens! Você pode achar que fiz de Hogwarts um centro de hedonismo , então cuidado! Se gosta - aproveite/ Se é curioso - leia com cuidado / Se não gosta, clique no botão ' Voltar' lá em cima!

Shipers: **HP/DM**. SS/LM. RL/SB

Beta: Hanna

---------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 01 - Uma perigosa descoberta**

Era uma tarde gelada.

Todos alunos de Hogwarts estavam em suas casas, aproveitando o Natal com suas famílias .Todos exceto ele.

Dessa vez, seus pais viajaram sozinhos, para uma segunda lua de mel. E ele entendia, seus pais mereciam se divertir. Lucius e Narcissa foram para uma província bruxa paradisíaca chamada Tagsmead Donwitch, onde os casais tinham todas as mordomias trouxas em um mundo bruxo, com praias similares as do Hawaí. Deixaram um vale-passagem para qualquer lugar do mundo que o filho quisesse visitar, mas no fundo, o garoto só queria um pouco de paz. Resolveu permanecer na escola.

Ele estava sentado à borda da fonte, observando seu reflexo na água se desfazendo conforme o vento soprava. Não sabia bem o que queria ver entre as pequenas ondas que se formavam na superfície, mas certamente não era o fundo escuro a sua frente. Os fios loiros de seu cabelo esvoaçavam contra sua testa e ele estreitava os olhos contra o vento. Realmente ele não gostava que este o depenteasse, mas apesar do vento frio, não queria voltar para dentro do castelo.

Malfoy havia ficado em Hogwarts no feriado e não sabia como seria tal experiência, visto que nenhum de seus amigos estaria lá para apoiar suas provocações. Não que tivesse alguém la para provocar, apenas alguns alunos não tinham voltado para suas casas, mas era estranho ficar sem alguém pra dar ordens. Crabble e Goyle não faziam falta além do aspecto submisso e Pansy... bem, Pansy podia não voltar nunca mais, não faria a menor diferença.

- Sozinho, Sr Malfoy? - aproximou-se Snape lentamente , sentando-se ao seu lado.

- É... eu não quis viajar. Meus pais deixaram passagens, mas quero ficar aqui este Natal.

- E fazendo o que? Hogwarts é um deserto nesses tempos.. - acrescentou o professor

- Quero colocar minhas ideias em ordem, decidir o que vou fazer quando acabar os anos letivos aqui.

O garoto não estava com uma expressão exatamente triste, mas algo na voz dele fez Snape preocupar-se. Os Malfoy já tinham futuro garantido, posições de destaque aonde quer que fossem, cargos definidos, por que o garoto se preocupava com isso então? Com que detalhe de seu futuro ele estava preocupado? No profissional? Nos relacionamentos? Nas amizades?

- Problemas com garotas? - perguntou Snape com seu olhar de cima, analizando - o

- Garotas? Não professor, Malfoys não têm problemas com garotas - respondeu Draco com seu sorriso de escárnio.

- É, eu me lembro bem de seu pai com as garotas.. Apesar que ele sempre gostou muito de Narcissa, nunca foi do tipo de andar com várias, ... - fez-se uma pausa e então completou.. - ...Só queria ela.

Não era somente isso que Snape lembrava de Lucius, mas as outras lembranças que rondavam a mente do professor neste momento, bem... elas traziam um certo gelado em seu estômago, e com certeza já deveriam ter sido apagadas há muito tempo..

- Sorte dele ter achado alguém como minha mãe de uma vez. As garotas com que fico, me parecem todas iguais, todas bajuladoras, fracas e choronas... E o senhor? Nunca o vi com alguém aqui em Hogwarts, não sente falta de companhia?

Snape fez algo que Malfoy nunca o vira fazer - baixou os olhos, de modo a encarar o chão, com as mãos apoiadas nas bordas da fonte e tentou dizer algo completamente constrangido..

- ... .. bem... eu.. .. eu nunca... . ... .ahm.. eu nunca encontrei..- Snape estava irritado consigo próprio por não conseguir expressar o que queria dizer ao garoto. Sua tonalidade de voz era forte quando dizia algo, mas foram poucas as palavras que conseguiu falar naquele momento.

- Bom, irei à Hogsmead, volto mais tarde para conversarmos, ok? - desculpou-se o professor rapidamente, já levantando.

E Malfoy concordou com um aceno. Não que ele quisesse realmente conversar com Snape mais tarde, mas concordar com isso serviria para que ele o deixasse em paz naquele momento. Snape se foi e como já anoitecia, Malfoy decidiu ir para seu dormitório.

Caminhou sem qualquer pressa pelos corredores, observando detalhes da escola, que passavam despercebidos no dia-a-dia.

Era engraçado notar como Hogwarts, quase sem alunos, tinha um ar de Mansão, quase similar a sua e... tão vazia quanto. No entanto, mesmo sem elfos ali para servi-lo o tempo todo, sentia-se em casa.

Quando chegou perto das masmorras, a professora McGonagall estava à porta da sala da Sonserina. Ao ver Malfoy se aproximar, apontou uma das poltronas, onde estava um amontoado de pertences do garoto, entre roupas, livros e vidros de poções. Alguns outros monitores, arrumando outras malas, estavam no local também. Aparentemente, estavam tirando tudo dos dormitórios às pressas.

- Professora, por gentileza, poderia informar-me o que esta acontecendo aqui? - perguntou preocupado.

- Certamente que sim, sr. Malfoy. O professor Snape, esta manhã, descobriu o uso indevido de poções tóxicas nos dormitórios da Sonserina, e por questões de segurança, vamos remove-lo aos quartos da Grifinória, até que esteja tudo normalizado. As poções encontradas aqui, se alastram muito rapidamente pelo ar, e podem causar terríveis sequelas se inaladas. É uma questão de segurança, sr. Malfoy e não é uma medida permanente. Antes que as aulas comecem, retornarão aos seus dormitórios.

Por falta de opção, concordou e agradeceu o esclarecimento da professora, sem deixar de notar que ela usara muitas palavras, de forma quase suplicante, talvez para que ele não contasse aos pais que houvera um acidente nos dormitórios do filho.

Pela noite, acompanhou um monitor, que o levou até a sala da Grifinória e posteriormente, ao seu novo quarto.

Após sentar-se em uma das camas, tirou cuidadosamente alguns pertences de sua mala, entre eles seu pijama, sua pasta de dente, suas pantufas, seu despertador... .. .. mas observou que o monitor não se retirava do local.

- O que você quer? Agora os monitores em Hogwarts querem gorjeta também? - disse impaciente.

E o monitor caiu em risadas - Não seu paspalho! Só estou achando engraçado você, _Draco Malfoy_, sentado na cama de seu arquinimigo, _Harry Potter_! - e caiu novamente em risos, sem notar a expressão chocada que se formava no rosto do sonserino. Este sentiu seu estômago congelar, e rapidamente se levantou, mais pálido que nunca.

- Pelo profeta! Quem teve a sórdida ideia de me colocar neste lugar? Não, não e não! Me recuso terminantemente a dormir nos mesmos lençóis que Potter!.., aquele verme! Como se já não bastasse dormir na própria Griffinória! Isso não vai ficar assim. Nem que eu tenha de interromper as férias de meus pais! - berrou Malfoy

- Lógico, não seria _Draco Malfoy_, se não fosse correndo aos gritinhos, atrás de seus pais ...- disse o monitor com cinismo, deixando o quarto.

Pro inferno aquele monitor e suas acusações. Prefiria dormir na floresta a ter que dormir na cama de ... Potter!

Ainda não conseguia acreditar na tamanha má sorte - entre tantos quartos da Grifinória, o puseram justo na cama do menino que mais odiava. Pensava se alguém teria misturado alguma poção de Felix _In_felicis no seu café da manhã.

Analisou os lençois e deslizou seus dedos pela fronha do travesseiro. Mas não... ele não tinha coragem.

Como dormir no mesmo lugar aonde aquele grifinório metido a besta dormira tantos anos... Malfoy engoliu a seco.

Sentiu uma repugnância se aprofundar em sua garganta conforme tentava deitar e não tocar os lençois brancos, quase tão brancos quanto sua pele.

Por fim, após algumas tentativas, seu corpo estava esticado entre colchas da Grifinória e o perfume do garoto-que-sobreviveu se exalava do travesseiro. Não era exatamente um perfume forte, era apenas um resquicio de cheiro, impregnado aos tecidos. Era o bastante para deixar Malfoy desconfortável. O único cheiro que ele aceitava em camas, era de amaciante, e ainda exigia que fosse o mais caro dos disponíveis no mercado.

- Oh céus... o que fiz para merecer isso - praguejou transtornado ao quarto, virando-se de bruços. Virava-se de um lado para o outro, rodando a cama como um felino que não achava a posição mais confortável. E então Draco levou as mãos embaixo do travesseiro para fazer um apoio extra à altura de sua cabeça. Porém, ao faze-lo, sentiu algo sólido, de forma retangular lá ... algo parecido com um... _livro_?

O que Potter teria esquecido de levar? Muito provavelmente algum livro da biblioteca ou de alguma aula que assistira no seu último dia daquele ano em Hogwarts. No entanto, o livro que ali se encontrava era muito mais denso do que os tradicionais livros das aulas que frequentavam. Sentou-se na cama, e pronunciou "lumus" pra acender sua varinha. A capa era de couro vermelho, não continha dizeres ou identificações e estava praticamente novo. Abriu o livro, e nada dizia na contracapa também, exceto no canto inferior direito, o emblema da empresa q produzira o livro. Ainda curioso, Malfoy folhou as páginas até que encontrasse algum escrito ...e mais três folhas em branco dali, encontrou uma com os seguintes dizeres:

'' _Segunda, 02_ _de Fevereiro._

_Mais um ano. As mesmas- coisas. Não espero mais nada além de problemas. Voldemort ainda é minha meta, ainda não vou desistir. A cada ano que passa só sinto mais ódio e tenho mais motivos pra destruir quem destruiu toda minha juventude. Não me importa as consequências, eu vou mata-lo. Talvez no meio do caminho haja alguma distração, talvez Gina ou Cho...alguma festa, algum passeio escolar.. O importante é que meus amigos continuam comigo, Rony talvez consiga se declarar para Mione esse ano, não tenho dúvidas de que será engraçado, ao mesmo tempo me pergunto se não ficarei excluído do trio, se começarem mesmo a namorar. Hoje foi tudo como sempre, primeira aula com Snape, que pra variar perguntou o que eu não sabia, Malfoy com sua risadinha irritante, e Dumbledore anunciou as boas vindas aos novos alunos. Tudo igual._"

- Será? ... Não ...não...de jeito nenhum. Ele não esqueceria justo _esse_ livro.. - disse Malfoy fechando bruscamente o livro. - Deve ser de algum outro grifinório que ande com aqueles imbecis... Talvez Neville... - pensou consigo.. - Mas _Neville _? ... Neville não iria querer matar Voldemort, ele tem medo das plantas de Herbologia, que dirá do Lord das Trevas... e sua juventude não foi destruída por ele.. a do ..do.. _Potter_ que foi - concluiu com dificuldade - E Snape? Não me lembro de presenciar uma aula que Snape tenha perguntado algo a Neville, tão pouco eu teria me dado ao trabalho de rir do dentuço, todos os outros o fazem.

Eu só consigo rir de Potter, exclusivamente pelo motivo que ninguém tem coragem pra tal..

Uau ...Não era possível! Era bom demais pra ser verdade... Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos liam...era isso mesmo..

Era _O Diário de Harry Potter . _

E estava ali ... em suas mãos! Toda a perpectiva de seu inimigo diante dos acontecimentos que se passaram naquele ano, todos os seus segredos, todas as suas vontades, TUDO de mais secreto do Potter estava ali ! A arma mais "letal" de todos os tempos contra o menino-que-sobreviveu, estava nas mãos de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Explodiu em gargalhadas, era como dez mil penas dentro de seu estômago fazendo cócegas, uma sensação incrível!

- Ahhh, eu sabia , eu sabia que minha sorte não me abandonaria! Que irônia do destino me fazer dormir nesta cama desprezível, para encontrar uma preciosidade dessas...Ah Potterzinho..você está TÃO ferrado ! - falou para si mesmo vibrando de felicidade depois de recuperar o fôlego.

Malfoy queria pular , seu corpo estrava em pura adrenalina, mil planos passavam por sua mente, todos expondo segredos, vontades, opiniões, pensamentos do grifinório a todos! Seria perfeito! Iria descobrir tudo sobre ele, o que o magoava, o que o deixava feliz, o que o zangava, o que o motivava... Bendita hora que McGonagall o pôs naquele quarto! Estava comemorando, sua felicidade não cabia dentro de si. Esta noite iria dormir bem tarde, queria saber o máximo que pudesse, o mais rápido.

Organizado como sempre, o sonserino decidiu-se por fazer um ritual. Era o fim de Dezembro, e as aulas já voltariam em Janeiro do ano seguinte. Ele tinha 15 dias para ler todos os 10 meses contidos no livro em 300 páginas. Logo, teria de ler 20 páginas por dia até o fim dos feriados . Simplesmente perfeito, era tudo que precisava para divertir-se nesse meio tempo.

E quando as aulas voltassem, ele estaria munido de inúmeras estratégias e argumentos contra o testa rachada de Hogwarts.

Ah..como seria bom ter um de seus amigos ali para contar a novidade, contar todos seus planos. Mas não seria prudente contar por uma carta que esse diário estava em seu poder. Se essa carta caísse em mãos erradas, logo poderia por em risco a chance de conhecer a alma de seu inimigo, e isso definitivamente não era algo a ser cogitado no momento. Agora era só Malfoy e o Diário de Harry Potter.

E lógico, as consequências que viriam dessa perigosa descoberta.


	2. Surpresas

Título: Endless Temptation (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: Hanna Snape

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 02 - Surpresas..**

Eram 10 horas da manhã.

Draco sentia-se acordado, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos de jeito nenhum. Dormira tão tarde, lendo o diário de Harry, que seu corpo protestava em cansaço da noite anterior.

- Oh céus.. que sono.. - bocejou enquanto rolava pela cama tentando despertar seus músculos para o café.- Bem que Hogwarts podia disponibilizar elfos domésticos para os alunos que permanecessem na escola nesses feriados não? Mundo injusto. Até parece que é pedir demais algumas torradas com geleia suíça de abóbora e uma xícara de cappuccino com creme francês. Francamente...

Ainda de olhos _bem_ fechados, o sonserino foi apalpando as paredes até o chuveiro. Só tinha condições de olhar o ambiente no momento em que estivesse debaixo d'água.

_Má idéia..._

Draco entrou no banheiro, procurou a maçaneta tateando a porta e quando achou, a trancou para começar a se preparar. Levou as mãos até gola da camiseta, a puxou preguiçosamente por cima da cabeça, jogando-a na pia, deslizou as mãos pela barriga até o shorts e começou a tira-lo.. Quando de repente duas mãos seguraram as suas , evitando que ele abaixasse mais o shorts, em tempo de não mostrar suas partes íntimas. Ele arregalou os olhos rapidamente, assustado que esse alguém no recinto pudesse ter visto muito mais que seu tórax desenvolvido. Deparou-se com um par de olhos verdes, com uma expressão um pouco chocada também.

- Malfoy, que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry olhando-o de cima abaixo

- McGonagall me fez dormir na sua cama. - disse o sonserino puxando uma toalha desesperadamente para cobrir seu corpo - Não pude escolher, agora me deixe tomar meu banho em paz, Potter!

- Eeeewww!.. ... você?... .. ..dormindo na minha cama?...

A imagem de Harry foi se dissipando em um grande embaçado, como se uma nuvem de vapor tivesse invadido a visão de Draco, e com o coração acelerado, Malfoy acordou de seu recente sonho.

Ele dormira subitamente por apenas 10 minutos, quando ia levantar-se para o banho. Talvez pela loucura de ler o diário por toda madrugada, não havia mais nenhuma outra possibilidade com que sonhar, além de Harry Potter.

Agora sim, sentou-se na cama lúcido, esfregou os olhos, e os abriu o máximo que pôde. Não queria correr riscos de ser flagrado nu. Malfoy tinha mania de ir de olhos fechados para o chuveiro na sua mansão, mas era uma suíte só sua, jamais alguém estaria lá para assisti-lo como veio ao mundo.

- Tudo bem Draco...fique calmo.. Foi só um sonho e ninguém te viu pelado além da mamãe quando você nasceu. - repetiu para si mesmo, numa tentativa de diminuir as palpitações desenfreadas de seu coração.

Levantou-se, olhando para todos os lados, atento como um gato amedrontado e caminhou até a porta do banheiro.

Bateu à porta suavemente. Mesmo sem nenhuma resposta, abriu cuidadosamente uma fresta e espiou o chuveiro - ninguém estava lá também - então trancou o lugar, ainda atento a qualquer barulho que surgisse.

Ligou o chuveiro e a água quente agora caía com pressão no chão do box, soltando um vapor quente enquanto Malfoy se despia. Tirou sua camiseta, a dobrou e colocou no cesto de roupas sujas - igualmente fez com o shorts. Depois, completamente nu, pegou seu shampoo, creme hidratante, creme para brilho, creme para maciez , creme leave-in e mergulhou no banho.

Horas, horas e horas depois, Malfoy estava cheiroso, de cabelos molhados, se arrumando todo pomposo já para o almoço (ou pelo menos para o que sobrou). Ele não se arrumava para ver ninguém em especial, mas sim porque gostava de se sentir perfeito. Desceu as escadas, entrou no grande salão e sentou sozinho na mesa da Sonserina. Comeu alguns bolinhos com molho, salada e suco. Avistou Snape rondando por ali, então apressou-se em acabar de comer e levantou antes que o professor viesse perturba-lo com perguntas pessoais.

Voltou para o quarto e trancou-se lá sozinho. Sentou na cama confortavelmente, recostando-se na cabeceira de madeira com um travesseiro e continuou a analisar a leitura do precioso livro que encontrara na noite anterior.

"_Hoje tivemos nossa primeira aula com Hagrid, para aprender a lidar com criaturas mágicas. Foi diferente, voei por toda Hogwarts com Bicudo, uma sensação um pouco assustadora. Confesso que no começo estava tremendo de medo, pois é uma ave muito, MUITO grande, mas depois pude sentir que era inofensivo."_

- ..?.. Como assim ''_inofensivo_'' !..Aquilo é um monstro! Quase me matou! Bicho maldito!

_"Foi bacana apesar do receio.. Contudo, o dia nunca é perfeito com Malfoy presente. Tivemos uma discussão porque ele insinuou reclamar ao papai dele o fato de Bicudo ser perigoso.. Depois fingiu ter visto um dementador, e eu - demente - acreditei (q ódio)" _

- Hahaha! Pior que acreditou mesmo! Panaca!

_"Mas também ele se ferrou, Bicudo no fim acabou por dar um pulo nele, pena que não quebrou o cérebro dele em vez do arranhão no braço. E ficou lá se contorcendo como uma garotinha." _- Huhuhu...garotinha? Não fui eu quem tive medo de um dementador, né Potterzinha?

_"Hagrid o levou no colo para a enfermaria. Sortudo do inferno. Depois fomos ter aula de poções.. a maldita aula de poções. Acho que só vou suportar Snape, o dia que ele beber uma poção para ficar menor insuportável. " _

- E quem era sortudo nessa história? Eu por fugir da aula de poções ou Hagrid por ter o prazer de carregar um príncipe como eu no colo? Cara ..ainda bem que eu estava desmaiado..

Draco fechou o diário no exato instante em que ouviu alguém forçando a maçaneta para entrar no quarto, pulou da cama num salto só para esconder o livro e abriu contrariado a fechadura. Com um empurrão do lado de fora na porta, Draco se desequilibrou por estar logo atrás dela e Rony Weasley entrava todo desastrado com seus livros e maletas amarrotados em seu colo, deixando vários caírem no chão pelo caminho.

Quando olhou para trás, deu um ganido de susto ao ver Malfoy acariciando o nariz, que a pouco levará uma ''portada'' na cara.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Malfoy! Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - disse Rony nervoso pela surpresa, já achando que o sonserino estaria ali para aprontar alguma com ele ou outro grifinório.

- Cala boca, Weasley. - bufou Malfoy raivoso, e tirou sua varinha apontando firmemente ao nariz de Rony - Vou falar só uma vez e se me encher te transformo num sapo fedorento. Vou dormir aqui até que voltemos a ter aulas, portanto não torre minha paciência, ou a Grangerzinha vai ter sérios problemas em te transfigurar de volta como humano, fui claro seu inútil?

Rony estreitou os olhos e insinuou todo o ódio que pôde na sua expressão de desgosto a Malfoy, acenando com a cabeça que havia entendido, mas jamais que teria gostado do que ouviu.

- Vai me transformar em um sapo, se eu perguntar se foi por livre e espontânea vontade que resolveu dormir aqui? - disse o ruivo entre dentes, ainda com um pouco de receio

- Vou te transformar em coisa pior se você continuar falando, seu ruivo estúpido! Se você está incomodado com minha nobre presença, fale com Dumbledore, pois eu não faço a _menor_ questão de dormir nesse lixo de lugar! - sentenciou o loiro, deixando os dormitórios da grifinória com passos pesados e um ruivo transtornado para trás , murmurando xingamentos à porta..

Malfoy estava transtornado, seus dias de paz haviam acabado. Agora aquele Weasley, pobretão maldito, não ia permitir que ele pudesse ler à vontade o diário de Potter durante a noite. Por que teve de voltar tão cedo, hein? Acabou a comida em casa, será?

Agora só restava ler o livro na biblioteca com alguma revista por cima da capa de disfarce. Foi para lá, mas desviou assim que avistou Hermione Granger com Parvati Patil, pegando alguns exemplares na seção de Legilimencia. Mas que Inferno! Todos os sangue - ruins voltaram ao mesmo tempo? As aulas só iriam começar em algumas semanas!

Suspirou decepcionado com o fim de seus dias de paz e foi jantar na mesa da Sonserina. Havia filé de frango recheado de maçã verde com nozes e molho de limão, arroz á grega, salada francesa com batatas coradas, bolinhos de salmão e seu tradicional suco de abóbora. Não estavam presentes nem Snape, nem outros professores para interrompe-lo na refeição, apenas mais alguns estudantes chegando antes da data prevista para o começo das aulas em Hogwarts.

Quando acabou de jantar caminhou de volta para o quarto, tentando se manter calmo para não explodir com Weasley. Algo lhe dizia que essa noite, o ruivo tinha grandes chances de virar um sapo ou um armário. Qualquer coisa que o deixasse calado durante o precioso sono do sonserino. Entrou receoso pela porta, mas o ruivo não estava lá.

- Deve estar se pegando com a sangue-ruim da Granger - murmurou Draco sorrindo maliciosamente

Em cima de sua cama, estava a coruja de seu pai. Assim que o viu, soltou uma carta para o garoto e se foi. O garoto pegou a carta e quando abriu o envelope, encontrou um postal de um paradisíaco lugar ensolarado, e muitos elfos servindo as pessoas presentes lá. No seu verso , uma mensagem escrita com uma caligrafia feminina:

_" Draco,_

Eu e seu pai estamos aqui na praia, debaixo de um sol maravilhoso, tomando um sorvete de licor com mel. Esperamos que você esteja bem, pois descobrimos que o vale - passagem não foi usado e sinceramente não acredito que você quis ficar em Hogwarts no feriado. Dê notícias, meu bem! Estamos com saudades!

_Beijos! _

_Mamãe & Papai_

_p.s: Ainda não conseguir fazer seu pai vestir as malditas sungas para dar um mergulho:( _"

Draco sorriu ao imaginar seu pai, branco como uma folha de papel, correndo e se escondendo de sua mãe para não vestir a sunga verde de mergulho. Sem contar que ele e Lucius odiavam com todas as forças o sol que fazia nesse lugar. Toda vez que iam com Narcissa para lá, passavam noites todos vermelhos e ardidos, por mais feitiços de proteção que colocassem em suas peles. Era realmente algo que mágica não pode evitar ou curar - ardidos de raios solares. Mas enfim, pelo menos era algo que concordavam... que tinham em comum..

Escondeu a carta, junto com o diário de Potter em sua bolsa e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes.

Ainda sem a presença de Rony, deitou-se no colchão macio, abraçando-se ao travesseiro de Harry, que agora exalava um suave resquício de perfume do grifinório.. Por mais imbecil que fosse, Draco tinha que admitir que o testa-rachada tinha bom gosto para perfumes.. era delicioso, e tão doce que acalmava seu corpo nesse momento de relaxamento. Fechou os olhos azuis lentamente, deixando seu corpo mergulhar em um sono calmo e profundo.

Alguns minutos depois, o ruivo entrou no quarto silenciosamente para ir dormir também. Deitou na cama sem barulho, e forçou seus olhos a se fecharem. Costumava ter insônia, já que na sua casa eram tantos irmãos bagunçando a noite inteira, mas hoje estava cansado demais com a viagem até Hogwarts. Não demorou até que ele caísse em sono profundo também, porém os roncos que começaram a surgir do ruivo, invadiram de uma forma quase dolorida os ouvidos de Malfoy.

- Mas o que... ? - e o loiro acordou assustado com a aberração do som no quarto, sentando-se às pressas, furioso. - Maldição! Malditos Weasleys! Maldita hora que me puseram nessa grifinória maldita! Grrrrrrrr ! - e voltou a se jogar na cama, enterrando o travesseiro na cabeça e enquanto praguejava o garoto da cama ao lado.

Os roncos eram tão altos, que Malfoy não pôde ouvir a porta do quarto se abrir. Ainda com o travesseiro na cara, o sonserino lamentava-se por não poder dormir aquela noite. Logo hoje que ele estava tão cansado. De repente, foi atacado por alguém que pulou sobre si, lhe fazendo cócegas na barriga e em suas curvas entusiasmadamente. Draco caiu na gargalhada debaixo do travesseiro e o tacou longe para ver mais que depressa quem lhe assediava dessa forma.. Foi então que tomou um choque ao ver o corpo de Harry Potter sentado sobre o seu, com uma perna de cada lado, fazendo peso em suas coxas e com uma expressão intensamente sorridente ...mas o grifinório murchou o sorriso de seu rosto, travando suas mãos e corando feito um pimentão ao ver o sonserino.

- POTTER ! - gritou Malfoy, e seu coração disparou. Ele empurrou Harry e encolheu as pernas rápido junto aos braços, se afastando e tirando seu corpo debaixo do dele desesperado. Harry continuou na mesma posição, sentado sobre as suas panturrilhas.

- Ma..Mal...Malfoy ! Que você esta fazendo na minha cama? - engoliu seco - Pensei que fosse Rony dormindo aqui! Harry agora respirava quase sem fôlego pelo susto. Por Merlim! Achava que era Rony! Só queria assustar o ruivo, acordando-o com a brincadeira! Mas ao invés disso, há dez segundos atrás, estava fazendo _cócegas_ em seu pior inimigo... e ele estava rindo!  
Nem em mil anos, Harry Potter imaginaria que Draco Malfoy sabia sorrir, sem que fosse aquele sorriso de escárnio típico seu, que diria então cair às gargalhadas! E... oh sim, ele ficara MUITO melhor com um sorriso no rosto! Muito mais..."humano" do que aquela versão "congelado - sarcástico" que ele conhecia. Mas isso não importava agora, o que o garoto estava fazendo em sua cama afinal?

Malfoy ainda estava apavorado com a cena que acontecera ali. Ele não pensava que Harry viria antes de começar as aulas para Hogwarts, e se estivesse lendo o diário dele, isso poderia ter sido um flagra muito constrangedor... Mas e as cócegas ? Como Potter ousara tocar em seu corpo daquela maneira? Nunca, jamais ousaram causar gargalhadas nele, sequer tinham coragem de tocar Draco para alerta-lo ou algo parecido. Ficou encolhido na cabeceira da cama com cara de emburrado. Não conseguia admitir que Harry tinha conseguido causar uma sensação de alegria nele. Isso não era típico da relação dos dois, tão pouco aceitável para ele que posava de ''o pior inimigo do menino que sobreviveu".

Harry continuou encarando-o , com a expressão surpresa, esperando o esclarecimento dele. Mas Malfoy sequer tinha ouvido a pergunta que ele fez... estava atordoado demais e não raciocinava direito naquele momento. E então, o grifinório tomou fôlego para dizer algo novamente..

- Malfoy, eu gostaria de dormir porque estou cansado da viagem... Não sei o que você veio fazer aqui, nem o que pretende fazer, mas por gentileza, saia da minha cama. - pediu calmamente, e levou os olhos involuntariamente pelo corpo do sonserino. Só agora notara que ele estava de pijamas. Bem... não era _bem_ um pijama.. era somente uma camiseta de estampa verde-claro, justa, e uma cueca verde escura, escondida pelos lençóis embolados da cama. Então ele veio _realmente_ dormir ali?

- Durma no chão, Potter. Eu vou dormir aqui. - disse o loiro entre dentes, ainda com o olhar fuzilando para Harry.

- Mas a cama é minha! Você tem a sua na Sonserina! Vá dormir lá, porque eu quero _e vou_ dormir aqui hoje!

E então Draco se inclinou para frente, apoiado em um dos braços na cama, e com o outro puxou Harry pela gola da camisa, olhando fixo em seus olhos verdes, disse com firmeza na voz:

- Acorde McGonagall então Potterzinho, pois foi ELA quem me mandou dormir na SUA cama! E eu odeio esse lixo de quarto seu com esse trasgo inútil e maldito, roncando feito um porco a noite inteira, sem me deixar dormir em paz! Portanto faça esse favor por nós dois! - e soltou a camisa de Harry, com cara de desgosto.

McGonagall o mandou dormir na Grifinória? Que coisa mais estranha...impossível... ainda mais na sua cama. Sabe-se lá quantos feitiços Malfoy já não pôs naquela cama para aprontar com ele? Como poderia dormir ali de novo?

E então Harry, de frente para Malfoy, apoiou as mãos na cama, se inclinou em direção ao corpo do loiro, olhando em seus olhos seriamente, e Draco recuou para trás. Mesmo com seus corpos e rostos absurdamente próximos, o moreno não fez mais do que pegar o seu travesseiro de trás das costas quentes do sonserino. Draco ia falar algo, mas achou melhor ficar quieto. Afinal, Potter era um babaca, mas era um babaca com uma varinha por perto, diferente da sua que estava na mala guardada.

Harry jogou o travesseiro no chão ao lado da cama aonde estava Malfoy, e deitou-se emburrado, revirando-se de barriga para cima. Ficaram em completo silêncio por algum tempo, contemplando o teto escuro do quarto.. Harry fechou os olhos e Draco fez o mesmo.. agora só restava esperar os minutos até dormir..

Até que subitamente, após toda aquela quietude, um profundo e barulhento ronco, inundou o quarto com seu som horrorizante. Foi tão alto, e foi tão inesperado, que Draco e Harry começaram a se conter, mordendo seus lábios e ficando vermelhos, apertando os olhos com toda força como se fossem dar um grito, até que não aguentaram mais e explodiram em gargalhadas do ronco estrondoso que Rony fizera...

Os dois se olharam, mas não conseguiam falar de tanto que riam. Caiam lágrimas de tanto que os dois gargalhavam do inocente Weasley dormindo. Harry se contorcia no chão, apertando o abdômen dolorido e Draco rolava na cama, dando socos no colchão de tanto que ria. Queriam parar, queria se controlar, mas não tinha jeito. Cada vez que Rony inspirava o ar pelo nariz fazendo aquele ''Ronccccc...fiuuuuuuuuu" os dois se matavam de gargalhar.

Draco acabou por não se aguentar, quase caiu da cama, mas segurou-se enfiando a cara vermelha e molhada das lágrimas no colchão. Harry também se esforçava para pegar todo o fôlego de volta, estava corado e ajeitava os óculos no rosto. Malfoy apoiou sua cabeça nos dois braços, de bruços e sorriu, olhando divertido para o grifinório desajeitado.

- Você aguenta isso toda noite, Potter?

- Sim! - disse Harry, abrindo um enorme sorriso, como se aquilo fosse um ritual secreto seu; dar risadas antes de dormir.

- Nossa ... agora eu entendo porque te chamam de ''o menino que sobreviveu'' ! - começando a rir novamente

- Haha! Ele não é tão discreto para roncar como hoje, se você quer saber! - disse Harry, e Draco caiu em gargalhadas de novo..

- Potter, Potter... pela primeira vez eu sinto pena de você pra valer... - disse o loiro com um sorriso sincero, jogando o lençol da cama para Harry, ficando apenas com o edredon.

Os dois riram sem se preocupar com a hora de parar. Era tão bom! Mesmo que se odiassem normalmente, não gargalhavam assim nem com seus melhores amigos há muito tempo. E ora, Malfoy não estava tão maldoso, poucos minutos atrás ele jamais faria a ''gentileza'' de doar uma das cobertas para Harry, ainda que fosse a mais fina em tempos de inverno.

Rony aos poucos diminuiu o tom do roncado, deixando possível para que eles dormissem exaustos. De fato, o ruivo foi, inocentemente, quem havia quebrado aquele clima de briga tão recente naquele quarto. Por causa de sua respiração noturna absolutamente hilária, Harry e Draco adormeceram com uma sensação maravilhosa, de uma alegria deliciosa e inexplicável que invadira seus corpos.

Embora soubessem que, por tradição, ao acordar, provavelmente voltariam a ser os inimigos de sempre...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota da autora: No próximo capítulo, as coisas só tendem a piorar, portanto preparem os ânimos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradecimentos Especiais :

**Hanna** por ter a paciência de betar a Endless, e à **Becky** por aturar meus OOC sempre!

**Sanae-chan **( Hey girl! Sim, o diário vai dar a perpectiva do universo de Harry, para o Draco entender o grifinório direito, já que até hoje ele só tem uma mera impressão errada dele!) **Tachel **(Tachy! É a partir desse que começa o estrago! risada maligna) **Serim **(Mulher, que review linda! Anyway, o ano eu não quero definir, pois minha idéia é que essa fic pudesse ser lida em qquer tempo, mesmo depois do livro 7, então a idéia é situar a historia num ano alternativo, ja que o Harry morre na historia oficial, e aqui ele vai tar vivinho da silva, então quero fazer de forma que possa ser lida sem distinção do ano, o diário de Harry, não é um diário certinho de datas, são só os dias mais importantes, que ele marca pra se lembrar depois. Mas claro, os dias mais importante contém os segredos mais importantes, justamente por isso que o diário vai apimentar um pouco a história! ) **Hanna Snape **(Salvou minha fic com sua betagem! Senão eu ja ia fazer desastres! hahaha! Espero que dê tudo certo nos próximos também! hahaha!) **Sofia Weasley e Lara Black **(Sim! Cap 3 vai sair fresquinho semana que vem!) **Paula Lirio **(Paulinha, se vc gostou de ver o Snape sem jeito no cap1, nos próximos vou dar um jeito dele ficar mais...SNAPE! hahaha! tem q dar certo!) **Amy Lupin **(OMG, isso é exatamente como ter J.K Rowling lendo sua fic! Amy! minha ídolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! É um prazer ter vc lendo aqui Amy, essa fic não vai chegar nem na unhinha do pé de Green Eyes, mas é uma terapia e tanto! Vou aprontar ! E saiba que isso aqui em parte é culpa sua! Só pq eu ja li Green Eyes 82463726 vzs! Qnto à fic, não fique preocupada por ter dito ser tradução, o importante é q vc gostou da minha criação! Yay!) **kaza **(Continue lendo! Só vai ficar cada vez pior! hahahahaha!) **July Slytherin **(...PANTUFAS? que coisa LUFA LUFA. ! HAhahahaha! Eu acho que nunca mais vou parar de rir depois de ter lido isso! Meu Draco é fresco-mor tah! Vão se acostumando! São pantufas Slytherin! As mais lindas e caras!) **Arwen Mione **(Ai Camy! que bom que gostou! É minha primeiríssima sim, quanto à questão do tempo, vou tentar fazer algo sem datas, porque elas implicam em cannons que eu não tenho muito costume de seguir! hehehe!)

Beijos pra todas vocês, e um enorme obrigada por ler my slash story! Quem comentou no **MSN**, agradeci por la e quem comentou no **email**, respondi por email ! ) Reviews Rulez!


	3. As aparências enganam

Endless Temptation (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: Hanna Snape

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3 - As aparências enganam**

Apesar de ser Inverno, o dia amanheceu ensolarado em Hogwarts. A claridade entrou pelas grandes janelas dos quartos da Grifinória e refletiu-se no rosto de Harry. Ele sentiu o calor da luz aquecer seu corpo frio, já que dormira aquela noite só com um lençol em uma temperatura de 15º. Suas costas estavam doloridas, pois o chão era muito duro e não se comparava ao conforto de uma cama, a qual estava acostumado.

Virou-se para o outro lado, e viu Malfoy ainda em sono profundo, de bruços, com os braços cruzados embaixo da cabeça. Seu cabelo jogado por cima de seus olhos, a boca entreaberta suspirando calmamente, e o edredon cobrindo apenas sua cintura pra baixo.

Era impressionante a distinção do cabelo de Malfoy e o seu. Depois de dormir horas, o loiro não precisava nem pentear, era tão liso que parecia eternamente penteado. Já o de Harry, podia ser penteado 24 horas por dia, sempre teria seu aspecto bagunçado.

O dele era tão perfeito ... muito mais prático, muito mais bonito e muito mais... brilhante. Literalmente invejável. Talvez, se o sonserino continuasse ''conversável'' como na noite anterior, Harry teria coragem de perguntar alguma dica para melhorar seus fios rebeldes.

Draco se mexeu na cama e o edredon escorregou até suas coxas. E...Oh sim, era intensamente engraçado ver o bumbum branco-rosado do garoto loiro contrastando com aquela cueca verde- escuro. Ele de bruços, tinha um curvado nas costas já definido por sua pose aristocrática diária, que fazia seu bumbum realçar...parecendo aqueles próprios de bebês: redondinhos, rosados e lisinhos. Se não fosse Draco Malfoy ali, talvez Harry aceitasse que aquela visão lhe remetia à uma certa vontade... como aquela que todos nós sentimos normalmente ao ver um bumbum de bebê... Seria certamente inapropriado colocar ''morder'', ''apertar'' entre outras ações naquele momento, porque o sonserino definitivamente não era uma criancinha...mas pelo menos por enquanto, era involuntário pensar dessa forma...

Ora, por favor. _Analisar o bumbum de Malfoy?_ Que coisa mais estúpida para se fazer numa manhã tão linda. Seria mais inteligente jogar um feitiço lá, para nascerem pêlos e espinhas; vaidoso como era, levariam o garoto loiro a loucura. Harry sorriu em meio aos pensamentos maldosos; desde quando esses planos malignos surgiam em sua cabeça desse jeito? Mas ele não faria algo desse tipo sem motivos, guardaria a idéia caso Malfoy vacilasse nas palavras tipicamente venenosas, dirigidas a ele.

Harry ainda refletia sobre a razão do garoto estar dormindo em sua cama. McGonagall não falou com ele, nenhum professor ou monitor. Pensando bem, ontem ele havia chegado tão tarde à Hogwarts, que não existia mesmo qualquer possibilidade de algum deles estar acordado para avisa-lo de mudanças. Hoje as coisas seriam esclarecidas.

Rony roncava, mas o som estava abafado porque o ruivo dormira com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. Harry não se importava com o barulho, pois sempre pegava no sono rápido devido ao cansaço , antes mesmo do show de horrores sonoros começar. Foi sem dúvida alguma, muito divertido rir daquilo ontem à noite. Era uma maldade ironizar o pobre Rony dormindo inocente, mas lá no fundo Harry sabia que não faria mal algum rir com Malfoy, às suas custas. O único problema seria se o sonserino delatasse o caso algum dia ao seu amigo ..aí sim ele ficaria chateado.

Draco rolou na cama mais uma vez, puxando as cobertas até se cobrir inteiro. Soltou um bocejo, e foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, até encarar a expressão de tédio de Harry.

- Potter.. - resmungou.

E o moreno virou-se preguiçoso para ele.

- Por que não levantou ainda? - perguntou Malfoy em seguida

- Porque ainda estou sonolento demais .. - afirmou Harry esfregando os olhos fechados, com a parte de trás dos dedos, em seguida espreguiçando-se.

- Sua cama é muito confortável - disse Draco sorrindo divertido.

- Que bom que aproveitou a cortesia, pois hoje você vai tirar seu bumbum branco daí e dormir aqui - disse Harry, batendo com as palmas das mãos no chão.

- Potter, seu perverso. Você fica encarando minhas nádegas enquanto eu durmo, é? Eu permiti esse assédio por acaso? - insinuou Malfoy sarcástico.

- Eu não tenho culpa de acordar com _isso_ na minha frente. Você devia costurar o edredon à sua cueca para não causar esses transtornos à mim e ao Rony! - e Harry dizendo isso, fez Draco torcer o nariz. Ele detestava críticas sobre sua aparência.

- Humpf! Pois saiba que ''_isso_'' é muito lindo. Você teve um privilégio muito maior do que muitas garotas em Hogwarts - afirmou o loiro, levantando-se da cama, com seu ar superior e seu sorriso maroto. Pegou uma toalha de sua mala e caminhou até o banheiro. - Vou tomar um banho, não demoro.

- Ok. - disse Harry se alongando enquanto se punha de pé também.

Depois que Draco entrou no chuveiro, o moreno foi acordar Rony . Ele resmungou que não ia levantar ainda, mas quando Harry afirmou que Hermione o esperava para tomar café, ele não hesitou mais um segundo deitado. Saiu apressado pela porta, sem sequer lembrar de escovar os dentes. Definitivamente ele não ia esperar Malfoy sair do banho (o que levaria horas).

- Pobre Hermione.. - pensou Harry imaginando a menina, se percebesse o mau- hálito do amigo.

Ele foi arrumando alguns livros para estudar com Hermione mais tarde, enquanto por debaixo da porta do banheiro, saia um vapor perfumado extremamente gostoso. Talvez fosse o tal shampoo - cheiroso que deixasse o cabelo do loiro tão bonito. Mas será que ele deixaria Harry usar?

Uma hora e meia depois, Malfoy saiu praticamente todo vestido do banheiro, absolutamente perfumado, limpinho, com os cabelos molhados e se dirigiu ao espelho vertical com um pente. Seu cabelo _já _estava penteado, mas ao que parecia, ele iria deixar aquilo o mais liso possível. Quando começou a pentear, foi a vez de Harry ir tomar banho.

- Malfoy ... - disse o moreno ás costas do outro em frente ao espelho. - Será que você não me... ahm...me...

- ''_Me_'' já é algo relacionado a você, Potter. Então já considere 50 de chance a menos de que se depender de mim, você não vá conseguir. - disse ele com os olhos fixos no reflexo de seu cabelo no espelho.

- .. Esqueça. - disse Harry caminhando de volta ao banheiro.

- Potter. - interrompeu-o antes que fechasse a porta - O que você ia me perguntar?

Malfoy era orgulhoso, e não podia evitar ser sarcástico, mas algo nele sempre falava mais alto - A curiosidade. Sempre. Podia resistir a tudo, menos a algo que ele não conhecesse.

- Eu só ia perguntar se você me emprestaria seu shampoo. - disse Harry de uma vez só. Oras, era só um shampoo, porque ter medo de ouvir um simples 'não' ? Oh sim..porque nunca vinha só um ''não'' de Malfoy, certamente viria acompanhado de uma piadinha esdrúxula...

- E você usa shampoo, por acaso? - espantou-se o loiro , com um canto de sorriso nascendo.

E claro, era exatamente o que Harry não queria ouvir. Entrou de mal humor no banheiro e começou a tirar a roupa para entrar no chuveiro. Após alguns segundos, ouviu um toque bater à porta duas vezes. Harry pegou uma toalha e abriu uma fresta da porta.

- Que você quer, Malfoy? - disse emburrado para o loiro encarando-o na porta.

Draco demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar do que ia falar. Harry estava completamente nu, sem os óculos, apenas segurando uma toalha na altura da cintura. E então se deu conta de que estava medindo o moreno da cabeça aos pés.

- Potter, por Merlin! Não apareça tão sem roupa assim! Eu posso ficar traumatizado para o resto da vida! Argh! - disfarçou com uma expressão horrorizada, virando-se para o quarto, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos e com a outra puxando para fechar a porta do banheiro.

Não tinha nada demais estar surpreso com aquela cena, certo? Ele nunca vira Harry sem roupa. Além do mais, o grifinório não estava _tão_ nu assim, havia uma toalha cobrindo a pior parte. Era algo simplesmente não esperado...

Harry murmurou xingamentos enquanto ligava o chuveiro. Não dava para acreditar que Malfoy tinha o chamado à porta, somente para fazer piada disso, como era ridículo...

- A propósito, meu shampoo é o de embalagem amarela e rótulo prata. Não seja folgado e use só o necessário, Potter! - disse uma voz quase abafada pelo som da água caindo e da porta fechada.

Oh! Então o sonserino metidinho havia deixado usar seu shampoo todo - poderoso? Ótimo. Foi isso que viera falar aquela hora, antes de ficar todo chiliquento? Pobre Malfoy.. ainda ia se traumatizar tanto na vida. Harry encheu a mão, em forma de concha, com o shampoo e passou por seu cabelo, massageando algumas vezes. Grandes espumas se formaram depois de alguns minutos, até que ele enxaguou e percebeu que não havia nenhum condicionador por perto.

- Malfoy, você não tem condicionador ? - disse Harry em voz alta de dentro do chuveiro.

Draco _ainda_ estava penteando seus cabelos. Quando ouviu Harry chama-lo do banheiro, aproximou-se da porta em passos lentos.

- Não precisa berrar, Potter. Eu não uso condicionador, caso você não saiba, ricos não usam condicionador. Nós usamos um creme para cada função dele, já que todos misturados num frasco só, não contém a quantidade necessária para hidratar os cabelos.- disse o loiro calmamente.

- Mas não tem nenhum deles aqui! - gritou Harry impaciente.

- Lógico que não! Imagina se o pobretão do Weasley resolve usar meus cremes? Eu teria de queimar o cabelo dele todo! - disse Draco rindo

- Me empresta qualquer um, Malfoy! Só com esse shampoo meu cabelo parece que jaja vai ficar uma palha!

- Lógico, ele faz limpeza profunda nos fios, aí eles ficam prontos para absorver os cremes! Mas eu não vou aí levar! Eu não quero ver aquela imagem traumática de novo, Potter! - choramingou o loiro.

- Eu fico de costas, anda logo! - prometeu Harry, também jurando para si próprio que não usaria aquele shampoo outra vez na vida.

Oh não. Como entrar naquele banheiro sabendo que teria de ver uma imagem tão depreciável?

Draco pegou o creme hidratante e caminhou até a porta receoso, se amaldiçoando mil vezes por ter emprestado o shampoo ao grifinório tonto. Entrou no banheiro com uma mão cobrindo os olhos e com a outra esticando o creme.

Depois que sentiu o frasco sendo segurado por Harry, abriu um pouco mais as frestas entre os dedos que cobriam seus olhos. Ele não conseguia conter a curiosidade, além do que, Potter disse que ficaria de costas, então nem notaria. Mas o que queria ver ali? Talvez algum defeito no grifinório que pudesse ser motivo de zombaria mais tarde...certo?

Quando o fez, viu o moreno por trás, passando os dedos entre os cabelos, com o creme hidratante. A água percorria a curva das costas dele delicadamente, deslizava suave, quase como acariciando cada centímetro daquele corpo, enquanto as gotas escorregavam..e.. escorregavam...até ...até... Oh Merlin.. - fechou as frestas entre os dedos e sem olhar mais nada, saiu do banheiro.

- Que diabos estou fazendo... - murmurou para si mesmo enquanto voltava para o quarto. Não havia razão para fazer aquilo. Ele sabia muito bem como era um corpo de um garoto. Admirara o seu próprio por longos 16 anos. Por que estava curioso para ver o de Harry afinal? Sentiu uma sensação de pudor um tanto quanto desconfortável, como aquelas que sentimos quando caímos da escada em um lugar público e todos assistem o 'desastre'. Exceto pelo fato de que Draco não havia caído de lugar algum e tão pouco havia alguém naquele momento, além de si mesmo, desaprovando-o pelo que fizera.

Pouco tempo depois, Harry saiu do banheiro. Os cabelos molhados, as gotas ainda caindo por seu tórax e por suas costas...e uma toalha em volta de sua cintura.

- Rony voltou aqui alguma vez, Malfoy? - perguntou o moreno, enxugando os óculos com a ponta da toalha

- ...

- Malfoy!

- Ahm? Que foi, Potter? - disse o loiro, desviando os olhos do reflexo do corpo do moreno no espelho, para os olhos verdes dele.

- Rony voltou aqui? - perguntou Harry novamente.

- Não, não voltou porque?

- Então vou me trocar no banheiro, não quero que ele me veja quando voltar.

- Mas por que Weasley não pode te ver? - perguntou Draco surpreso.

- Por que toda vez que me vê sair do banho, vem dar o sermão do dia que estou muito magro, que não como, e isso e aquilo...e já estou de saco cheio de sermões dele - afirmou o grifinório aborrecido

Oh não! Não tinha nada de magro ali. Malfoy estava prestes a admitir que o corpo de Harry estava muito mais em forma que o seu. Muito mais atlético, trabalhado e ...atraente. E... Oh céus! Agora entendia o erubescer depois de vê-lo no banho! Ele estava com _inveja _do corpo do grifinório - Era isso! E transtornado por perceber tal coisa também, logicamente. O que dizer a ele? 'Não dê ouvidos a Weasley, você esta perfeito de corpo?' - Que gay! Não! Algo mais...ahm...menos afetado...

- Potter - começou o sonserino - Você acha o Weasley... bonito de corpo?

- Hum?... - Harry agora estava com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto, que pergunta mais estranha Malfoy fizera.. - Eu acho ele...talvez...ahm...bem...ele poderia ficar melhor, certo?

- E porque você dá ouvidos a alguém que não está em forma? - desafiou Draco ao grifinório - A visão de Weasley é distorcida porque ele é gordo e se acha normal !

- Então por que _você_ não me dá sua opinião, Malfoy? - perguntou o moreno, cruzando os braços, encarando o sonserino com um sorriso contido.

Ora, mas que legal. Seu pior inimigo, ali, com o corpo mais perfeito que ele já vira em um garoto de 16 anos, perguntando o que achava de sua forma física. Ótimo momento para mentir, mas Malfoys não mentem, certo? Só omitem algumas coisas..alguns detalhes...

- Ora Potter, você acha a _minha_ opinião válida para esse tipo de julgamento?

- Eu não vejo defeito algum no seu corpo. Creio que seu julgamento é bem válido. - afirmou Harry sem rodeios.

Ele estava acostumado com elogios, mas vindo do grifinório era novidade, e uma novidade que causara um bem estar imensurável em seu corpo. Por pouco não enrubesceu. Depois que admitira para si mesmo a perfeição do corpo de Potter, talvez fosse justamente daquilo que precisava para ter sua autoconfiança de volta. Ainda achava o corpo dele melhor que o seu, mas jamais seu orgulho permitiria dizer uma verdade assim, ao seu ''_pior inimigo''._

- Eu não vou encher seu ego. Pode tirar a corujinha da chuva. - afirmou ele sorrindo divertido.

- Bem, se você _ia _encher meu ego, pelo menos eu sei que _era _um elogio. - disse Harry sorrindo também, enquanto já buscava seu uniforme no armário.

No rosto de Draco se formava uma pálida expressão embasbacada. Ele mal se deu conta que dissera a Potter uma resposta aos seus próprios pensamentos. E agora aquele grifinório idiota devia estar com o ego maior que Hogwarts. Maldita hora que foi abrir a boca!

Malfoy penteava o cabelo emburrado enquanto Harry se vestia as calças no canto do quarto. As gotas de seu cabelo molhado respingavam na roupa, então ele passou os dedos penteando-os para trás algumas vezes. Draco olhava de canto de olho o grifinório, mas ainda, chateado consigo pelo mico que pagara a pouco.

- Nossa... nunca vi meu cabelo tão macio.. - afirmou o moreno apertando as mechas na toalha.

- Não vai adiantar muito se você não pentear. - respondeu Malfoy, colocando a gravata em volta do pescoço.

E então Harry acabou de colocar as meias no pé e pegou o pente da mão de Malfoy.

- Ei! Não! MEU pente, não mesmo, Potter! - disse o loiro tentando arrancar o objeto das mãos de Harry, que gargalhava incontrolavelmente.

Harry continuou torcendo o pente em diferentes direções, com as mãos de Malfoy tentando desesperadamente pega-lo de volta. Ele continuava gargalhando, mas o outro não estava achando a menor graça naquilo. Harry foi andando para trás conforme Draco o empurrava mais enraivecido, até o grifinório não se dar conta que logo atrás de seus pés estava a cama. Seus joelhos dobraram assim que seu calcanhar trombou com o móvel e ele caiu sentado na cama. Logo a sua frente vinha o loiro. Sem tempo de brecar o corpo, derrubou-se por cima de Harry.

Lá estavam os dois. Harry deitado, segurando o pente junto à sua barriga e Malfoy segurando as mãos no mesmo lugar, por cima dele. Seus olhos estavam na mesma altura, extremamente próximos. Os corpos colados, um no outro. Harry ainda sem camisa, com os cabelos molhados e Malfoy com a camisa semi-aberta, a gravata ainda por colocar, os lábios soltos e os cabelos loiros roçando na testa de Harry.

Draco fechou a expressão em desgosto para Harry, colocou as mãos no colchão, apoiadas uma de cada lado do corpo do moreno e já ia impulsionar seu corpo para levantar, quando ouviram alguém engolir seco na porta do quarto. Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo, e viram um ruivo completamente pálido.

- ...Rony ? - espantou-se Harry ao ver o amigo em choque.

Draco arregalou os olhos e levantou o mais depressa que pôde. Depois de tantos anos atormentando o pobretão, agora o maldito tinha uma bom motivo para ferrar com ele. Malfoy sabia bem o que aquela cena parecia... e o que fazer? Explicar que tudo aconteceu quando Harry roubou seu... pente? Pra começar, ele não saberia nem explicar o porquê emprestou o shampoo ao grifinório. De onde surgiu toda aquela intimidade afinal?

- Weasley.. - começou Malfoy - Weasley nós não... - antes que pudesse terminar, Rony bufou, já vermelho de ódio para o sonserino e saiu em passos pesados.

Malfoy olhou para o rosto de Harry. E Harry também não sabia o que dizer. Foi estranho, lógico. Mas se Rony não aceitasse explicações, aí sim as coisas se complicariam muito mais.

- Potter, esse seu amigo é muito desmiolado. Ele nunca vai acreditar que isso surgiu porque você roubou meu pente.

- É... - afirmou Harry - Eu sei que não.

Draco se assustou. Esperava outra resposta. Porque Weasley não acreditaria em Potter?

- _Pensei_ que fossem amigos! - instigou Draco.

- Sim.. mas Rony tem um ciúme doentio pelos amigos, especialmente quando esses amigos estão com pessoas que ele considera inimigos. Se no meu lugar fosse Mione, você provavelmente já estaria morto.

- Haha! - Draco caiu em gargalhadas - Pegar a Granger? Só debaixo de um poderoso Imperius!

Os dois caminharam até a porta. Draco ainda notava Harry sem jeito, mas não perguntaria mais nada daquela cena. Abriram a porta e lá estava McGonagall à espera dos dois.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy. - acenou um cumprimento aos garotos - Por gentileza, os dois, acompanhem-me até minha sala, neste momento.

Eles se entreolharam preocupados, sem a menor suspeita do assunto que McGonagall queria tratar. Seguiram até sua sala e chegando lá, ela pediu que se sentassem.

- Bem, irei tratar ambos os assuntos com vocês dois aqui, até porque, Sr. Potter, depende do seu consentimento o que conversarei com Sr. Malfoy. - disse a professora calmamente.

- Como os senhores já sabem, é preciso que o Sr. Malfoy, assim como todos os outro sonserinos, durmam em outras casas, até que o professor Snape consiga remover as poções tóxicas encontradas na Sonserina. Levará mais ou menos uma semana de acordo com ele . Indicamos o Sr. Malfoy a dormir no mesmo quarto que o Sr. Potter, mas logicamente podemos remanejar - lo, caso _o anfitrião do quarto na Grifinória _o deseje. - McGonagall olhou para Malfoy quando deu ênfase que a decisão cabia somente à Harry.

- E então Sr. Potter?

Fazer Malfoy se mudar? Seria bom para Rony...mas... droga... estava pelo menos divertido com o sonserino por perto, era diferente.. era hilário. Em regra, por ser seu inimigo, deveria estar muito ruim! Mas não estava... Ahhh! Pro inferno Rony e seus ataques de ciúmes! Olhou para a cara de Malfoy tentando descobrir a opinião dele, mas o loiro não expressava qualquer sinal de emoção. Não seria uma boa hora para testar o orgulho dele?

- Você quer ficar, Malfoy? - perguntou sorrindo ao garoto.

Draco se sentiu surpreso, mas não mostrou espanto. Potter acabara de _''gostar'' _do pouco tempo que ficaram juntos? E o pior...ele sentia o mesmo em relação ao grifinório... Não dava para negar, conhece-lo melhor era tentador, depois de tantos anos rejeitando sua amizade. Então assimilou a pergunta e devolveu o desafio.

- Acho que nossa professora nos disse que essa decisão cabia à você, Potter. - disse o loiro com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Sim, mas eu não quero forçar você a ficar se não se sente à vontade. - respondeu Harry sincero.

Oh caramba. Por que bem nessa hora lhe faltavam argumentos? Ainda mais em frente à McGonagall. Teria ela que assistir _Draco Malfoy_, pisando em seu próprio orgulho, só porque admitira que gostou do pouco tempo em que passou na Grifinória?

- Professora, me permite ter uma palavra com Potter fora de sua sala, por alguns segundos? - perguntou Draco gentil.

- Não demorem. - afirmou McGonagall secamente.

Os dois se dirigiram para o corredor, e Harry encostou a porta do escritório, com uma expressão de suspeita para o sonserino.

- Potter.. - começou ele - Para de me fazer essas perguntas na frente de McGonagall, ok? Eu não ligo de dormir no seu quarto, desde que eu possa dormir numa cama. - Draco foi sincero, mas ainda precisava de um argumento válido para justificar sua submissão - Eu tenho receio que me mudem para a Lufa-Lufa e eu mate os estudantes de lá em uma só noite. - completou sarcástico.

Harry sorriu para Draco e o puxou pela mão, só até entrarem na sala da professora. O moreno caminhou até a mesa de McGonagall e respondeu a pergunta dela.

- Ele ficará lá mesmo, Professora. ..Mas... acho que precisamos de mais uma cama. - afirmou Harry contente.

- Certamente, Sr. Potter. Providenciaremos isso hoje. E Sr. Malfoy, devo avisa-lo que as aulas foram antecipadas para daqui 2 dias. Como eu não havia sido informada que permanecera aqui no feriado, não pude avisa-lo antes, mas todos os outros alunos já estão cientes.

Oh, isso explicava a chegada de Granger, Weasley e todos os outros sangue- ruins. Exceto seus amigos, que prolongavam sempre que possível uma semana de férias. Uma semana e 2 dias com Potter & Cia... alias, Potter não era o problema ali, mas sim seus amiguinhos pentelhos.

McGonagall agradeceu os dois rapazes e os dispensou para o almoço. Eles caminharam para o Grande Salão, onde Hermione e Rony já esperavam Harry na mesa da Grifinória. Rony de lá, já lançava olhares fuzilantes para Malfoy. E então Potter estendeu um braço ao lado de Draco, travando seu corpo de dar mais um passo. O loiro olhou surpreso, sem entender nada e Harry o puxou de volta para fora do Salão Principal.

- Nossa, Potter! O que foi?

- Rony vai me perguntar daquela cena hoje no quarto - disse Harry passando a mão nos cabelos - Preciso explicar aquilo.

- Ora, diga a verdade. Você roubou meu pente e eu...eu ... eu tropecei...em...em ci...em cima...

..é ..tá...não dá certo. Vamos pensar em algo que faça sentido...

- Droga Potter ! Tá vendo o que acontece quando você pega minhas coisas?

- O que? Você cai em cima de mim? - disse Harry sorrindo divertido.

- Bobo.. - Draco riu e deu um empurrão de leve no moreno

Os dois ficaram ali pensativos um tempo, mas a cena fora tão comprometedora que não havia uma maneira de distorcer os fatos para algo normal. Harry de fato não saberia explicar para Rony porque roubou o pente de seu pior inimigo, nem porque este emprestou seu shampoo também. Não havia muitas explicações, as coisas simplesmente tinham acontecido.

- Potter.. - começou o sonserino - Não diga nada então ... quando ele perguntar, você responde que não aconteceu nada, e se ele quiser acreditar que acredite, se não, que tire suas conclusões ''Weasleynianas''.

Draco Malfoy. Herdeiro de Lúcius Malfoy. 'O' garoto mal, 'O' garoto poderoso, 'O' garoto rico, estava agora simplesmente jogando com a possibilidade de Weasley pensar que aquela cena fora algo mais do que aparentou? Oh, isso era realmente inédito...e..talvez um pouco...estranho também. Malfoy realmente não parecia o tipo de cara que se deixava ser julgado por uma cena errada...

- Ok ... - disse Harry ainda um pouco receoso - Mas você realmente não liga que ele vá pensar outra coisa?

- Ah, não seria a primeira vez que Weasley me julga mal. Estou contando que ele julgue _você _direito, Potter. A menos que ele tenha motivos para não faze-lo. - instigou Draco

- O único motivo para não faze-lo, foi justamente essa cena, Malfoy! - e Harry caiu em gargalhadas.

- Agora, por _minha_ causa, o pobretão terá dúvidas sobre a sua preferência sexual? - perguntou Draco, todo egocêntrico por ter notado o grau de maldade que havia causado.

- Mas eu já fiquei com Cho, ele sabe das minhas inclinações nesse aspecto.

- Haha! Mas você não pôde resistir à mim! Eu não tenho culpa de ser tão _gostoso _!- disse o loiro, passando a mão pelo corpo.

- Malfoy... - disse Harry sarcástico - Se eu fosse gay...e quisesse ter você, ...não demoraria muito para conseguir isso.

- O que te leva a ter tamanha certeza dessa cogitação, Potter? - cruzou os braços

- Oras...bastaria roubar um pente seu e chantagea - lo por isso!

- Potter, seu sujo! - disse Draco gargalhando - Você não é nem um pouco santo, quanto eu pensei que fosse!

- Pois é... as aparências enganam!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradecimentos Especiais :

**Hanna** sempre sempre sempre, por ter a paciência de betar minha fofic! e a **Becky** por me ajudar na produção dos fatos! Sem vocês duas, Endless não seria uma Temptation! Lol!

**Amy Lupin **(Amy. K. Rowling! Sim! meu Draco é todo vaidoso e tem 847384 cremes, afinal, quem não gosta de um homem todo perfumadinho , cheiroso e limpinho né? Até o Harry gosta! Hahaha! Quanto às situações ''paraíso'' q você mencionou, essas vão ser mais numerosas e terem mais ênfase nos próximos capítulos! Mais uma vez obrigada por ler!) **Sanae-chan **(Que bom que esta gostando! Nesse cap 3 eu ja pus mais q cócegas, a tendencia é só piorar! Hahahaha!) **Dany Ceres **(Roncos e Cócegas são apenas o começo pra quebrar o clima de inimizade Dany! o bom vem a partir desse cap em diante! yaaaaay! rsrs) **Sofiah Black** (Se vc achou o Draco curioso no 2, deve ter axado ele 'O menino-curiosidade' no 3 né? O Lucius de sunga foi uma inspiração perversa minha, mas seria tentador! Quanto à aproximação, ela só tende a ficar mais e mais próxima, sutilmente, lógico!) **Tachel **(Hahaha! Sim, eu tbm fiquei tentada a faze-los resolver outras cócegas, mas ainda haverá mtas brincadeiras e provocações, afinal o titulo da fic é Tentação Sem Fim, vamos fazer jus a ele! hahahaha!) **Arwen Mione** (Camy! que prazer ter vc lendo aqui tbm! fico feliz que gostou do meu lucius de sunga! hahahaha! Ainda terá muitas sungas nessa fic - hahaha! E sim! seu presente ja esta no ar! Espero que tenha gostado e te desejo um maravilhoso aniversário! tudo de bom, amor, paz, saúde, diversão e muito slaaaaaaaaaash! Adoro-te mto, e Maça Sem Casca 4EVER! Melhor fanfic Drarry bêbados de todos os tempos! Um enorme beijo querida!)

Beijos pra todas(os) vocês, e um enorme obrigada por ler a Endless! Quem comentou no **MSN**, agradeci por la e quem comentou no **email**, respondi por email ! ) Reviews Rulez!


	4. Hormônios

Endless Temptation (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: Hanna Snape

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 4 - Hormônios..**

- E então, vamos entrar? - perguntou Malfoy

- Sabe.. você devia sentar com a gente. Rony ia arrumar um barraco lá... Mas seria legal. - comentou Harry divertido

- Tudo bem que eu seja uma companhia adorável ..mas isso não justifica que eu vá sentar na mesa da sua casa. Isso definitivamente não seria nem um pouco sonserino.

- E daí? Eu também faço coisas bem _não-grifinórias_ às vezes... - instigou o moreno com uma expressão perversa.

- Potter! Para de falar assim! Você tá me dando medo! - e o loiro caiu em gargalhadas

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu. Era tão divertido mostrar seu lado ''não-grifinório'' e assustar Malfoy.

Se não fosse por Rony ele certamente já teria arrastado Malfoy para sua mesa ou sentado na dele. Não restava a menor dúvida que o garoto-mimadinho estava mudado - menos sarcástico e muito mais brincalhão. O motivo? Harry não fazia a menor idéia, mas não ia perder a chance de começar uma nova amizade.

Os dois entraram rindo no Salão Principal. Malfoy foi para a mesa da Sonserina e Harry juntou-se a Rony e Hermione. Rony levantou e foi sentar do outro lado da garota, de maneira que ficasse bem longe do amigo, com uma expressão emburrada. Harry desfez o sorriso e o olhou incrédulo. Resolveu comer enquanto Hermione franzia as sobrancelhas sem entender nada.

Quando os dois acabaram suas refeições, o ruivo levantou, segurou a camisa de Harry e o puxou até chegar fora do Salão Principal. Malfoy viu a cena, e deduziu que Weasley fosse tirar satisfações com o moreno, mas não gostou nem um pouco da maneira indelicada que o fez. Levantou-se também e escondeu-se atrás de um pilar do corredor, para ouvir a discussão. Hermione permaneceu na mesa sozinha, já estava cansada de ouvir discussões dos dois amigos.

- Harry, eu vou dizer de uma vez.. - bufou Rony ofegante - Se você for...for...se você gostar de...outra coisa além de garotas... bem...eu...eu vou respeitar isso, mas...mas Malfoy não! Eu não suporto aquele verme! Por favor!

Harry arregalou os olhos. Rony tinha realmente entendido tudo errado. E ele não estava perguntando o que havia acontecido, já o acusava com plena convicção das conclusões tiradas daquela cena, mais cedo no quarto. Tanta era sua convicção que acabou por magoar o garoto à sua frente. Harry olhou-o com frieza e se afastou.

- Por que ao invés de tirar conclusões estúpidas da sua cabeça, você não me pergunta o que aconteceu hein? Seria muito mais inteligente da sua parte Rony... Aliás, quer saber? Esqueça! Talvez eu tenha sido mesmo um tanto equivocado ao esperar alguma _dedução certa,_ vinda de você algum dia.

Quis magoar e quis ferir. Quis que Rony se sentisse uma formiga-vermelha sendo torturada por um Crucius, enquanto as palavras saiam de sua boca. O ruivo ficou sem ação mas não era o bastante para Harry, depois da decepção que sentira. Queria sumir dali para qualquer lugar que ficasse sozinho. Lançou um olhar venenoso ao garoto e saiu em passos rápidos sem olhar para trás, até chegar em uma das salas deserta da escola.

Se jogou sentado num canto e enterrou as mãos no rosto, tentando raciocinar o que fazer, o que falar, como agir... e como reagir nessas situações com Rony. Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Nada vinha à sua mente. Não podia dizer que começara uma amizade com Malfoy porque ele não aceitaria. Não podia dizer que caiu na cama depois de uma discussão porque ele iria contra o sonserino. Não podia dizer nada... E não podia deixar o amigo com aquelas conclusões... se é que ainda podia chama-lo de ''amigo''.

- Potter...

Harry abriu os olhos, e viu o garoto alto, loiro e sonserino encostado no batente da porta, encarando-o sem graça.

- Malfoy...

Ao que parecia, ele o seguira após aquela discussão no corredor. Draco abaixou o rosto, e caminhou até o moreno, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Olha...não sei se é uma boa idéia continuar dormindo na Grifinória, sabe? Weasley não vai agüentar até arranjar confusão, e por mais que eu goste de aloprar o pobretão, já não acho tão legal ele brigar contigo por isso. Acabei percebendo que você é diferente longe dele, então não quero mais te criar problemas..

Os olhos de Harry brilharam. De onde surgiu esse garoto brincalhão, sincero e tão fora dos padrões sonserinos que estava ali, dizendo a ele que não queria causar mais confusão? Que não queria que ele se prejudicasse? Esse não era Draco Malfoy, não podia ser.

- Você também está muito diferente.. - disse Harry olhando-o fixamente.

Draco corou levemente, enquanto desviava o olhar, sorrindo discreto. Ele também não sabia porque havia mudado tanto. Provavelmente porque conseguira uma amizade que esperava há tantos anos, e não quisesse mais prolongar aquele teatrinho barato de odiar Harry Potter, quando na verdade o que sempre sentiu foi uma admiração camuflada de ciúmes..

- Eu não gostei do jeito que Weasley falou com você. Foi muito hipócrita da parte dele dizer que iria te aceitar, menos se fosse comigo. Quem ele pensa que é para me insultar dessa forma? - instigou sarcástico

- Ele não te conhece do jeito que eu te conheço agora, Malfoy. - respondeu Harry sério. - Ele não conhece o Malfoy divertido, o Malfoy brincalhão, nem o Malfoy vaidoso. Ele só viu o Malfoy maldoso, que tira com a cara dele toda vez que pode. Se você quer saber, eu nem me importo mais com Rony depois do que ele disse. Nunca pensei que ele fosse me acusar de uma coisa dessas sem nem perguntar sobre o assunto antes.

Draco não se sentia bem vendo Harry chateado. Depois de todas aquelas coisas ''infla-egos'' que ele disse, a maneira como percebeu a sua verdadeira personalidade em tão pouco tempo... tinha que haver uma maneira de consola-lo naquela situação, embora o sonserino nunca tivesse consolado alguém na vida, ele teria que tentar..

E então Malfoy começou a erguer seu braço de lado, de forma que envolvesse os ombros de Harry, e o puxou levemente contra a lateral de seu corpo. Harry descansou sua cabeça no ombro do sonserino, quase que automaticamente. Só depois de alguns minutos raciocinou que era Draco Malfoy oferecendo seu ombro para consola-lo, e isso definitivamente era diferente de tudo que poderia imaginar vindo do garoto. Encostou sua cabeça na de Harry, sem nenhuma palavra, ainda um pouco desconfortável, mas cuidando para que o moreno não percebesse.

Harry fechou os olhos e inspirou o perfume do pescoço do sonserino. Isso fez Draco arrepiar-se completamente, sem qualquer tempo para disfarçar. Harry sentiu o tremor que subiu pela espinha do garoto e ainda com sua cabeça encostada no ombro dele, abriu seus olhos. Pôde ver que Draco estava segurando completamente sua respiração naquele momento, e levantou o rosto para olhar a expressão tensa dele.

Nunca, em tantos anos, Draco podia imaginar-se fazendo aquilo. Mas não conseguiu deixar o grifinório desconsolado daquela maneira, afinal ele estava dando as costas ao outro amigo grifinório por sua causa. Que se dane o resto.

E que se dane_ Rony Weasley _principalmente. Pois ele ainda lembrava muito bem...c_omo se fosse ontem_...o responsável por tudo aquilo.

Primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Seu pai o aconselhara ficar amigo do ''menino-que-sobreviveu''. E Draco o faria, obviamente. Pensava que seria algum pirralho tonto metido a besta, como a maioria dos _garotos-influentes,_ que seu pai lhe apresentava, mas se deparou com aquele garoto quieto, introspectivo e humilde. Potter tinha algo a mais impregnado naquela postura, naquele olhar desafiador que chamava sua atenção mais do que qualquer outro aluno da escola. Mas quando aquele maldito ruivo zombou Malfoy em frente a professora Minerva, foi o bastante para o loiro lembrar-lhe de suas origens.. e isso ..._exatamente isso_...foi _todo_ o motivo de Harry Potter negar sua amizade por todos esses anos. Por causa de _Ronald Weasley_.

Os dois se fitaram por alguns segundos e então Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Não fique assim não, Potter. Não por causa de um Weasley. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai reconhecer a burrada que fez.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, ainda um pouco tristonho, mas bem melhor depois das palavras do sonserino.

- Dá para acreditar que você e eu não brigamos há dois dias ? - perguntou ele então sorrindo.

- Sinceramente? ...Não! - riu Draco - Desculpe Potter, mas eu não te avisei, você esta sonhando!

- Ah lógico! Agora além de dormir no meu quarto, você ainda invade meus sonhos, Malfoy?

- Bom, pelo menos você não disse que eram pesadelos! - respondeu o loiro divertido.

Harry riu e então começou a refletir se aquilo podia ser um sonho mesmo. De fato, ele não queria que fosse, afinal Malfoy estava tão seu amigo, não queria que isso fosse uma pregação de sua mente. Será que era somente uma ilusão noturna ? Ah...então só restava um jeito de descobrir.

- Me belisca! - ordenou o moreno sorrindo.

- Potter...! Seu sado-mazoquista! Quer que eu te amarre e te torture também?

- Só me belisca! Anda logo! Eu quero ver se estou sonhando!

- Eu já te disse que isso **é** um sonho! Você tem que acreditar em mim, e aproveitar! - instigou o loiro com um sorriso maldoso , mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Hummm...deixa ver se entendi. Você quer me convencer que isso é um sonho, para que eu possa fazer tudo que quiser, porque as conseqüências não vão passar da hora de acordar?

- Agora você entendeu o espírito da coisa, Potter! - afirmou às gargalhadas

- Humm... - _ações sem conseqüências...tão tentadoras_ - isso poderia ser perigoso! - disse Harry sorrindo

- Você? Perigoso? Oh Potter, por favor, não me mate de rir! - e Draco riu com ar zombador.

O moreno só olhou para o garoto ao seu lado. Harry podia ser perigoso com ele se quisesse, mas se tinha algo que Malfoy não merecia aqueles tempos, eram maldades. Apesar de sentir uma enorme vontade de contar a ele toda sua vida, seus segredos e suas vontades, preferia esperar para conhece-lo melhor. O sonserino tinha muitos mistérios, não era novidade nenhuma que isso instigasse uma enorme curiosidade, mas antes de qualquer coisa, Harry era cauteloso. Lançou-lhe um olhar tranqüilo e olhou para o chão da sala, procurando um jeito sutil de perguntar-lhe algo interessante. No entanto quem interrompeu aquela reflexão silenciosa novamente, fora Draco.

- Esta ficando tarde, Potter. Precisamos pensar como vamos fazer à noite, quando Weasley voltar para o quarto.

- Que importa? Vou ignora-lo até que ele converse decentemente comigo, sem acusações. - afirmou o moreno determinado

- E se ele te der um ultimato? Ou a minha amizade ou a dele?

- Ele que não seja ridículo a esse ponto. Não largaria sua amizade nem que Dumbledore me obrigasse, Malfoy.

Um silêncio se formou na sala. O sonserino estava absolutamente emocionado, apesar de transparecer nada mais que uma expressão de emudecimento completo. Somente seus olhos azuis brilhantes entregavam seu deslumbramento. Que sensação era essa, que nunca sentiu com um amigo, que nunca sentiu com seus pais, que nunca sentiu...na vida.

Potter valorizava sua amizade, e estava ponto o nome de Dumbledore como prova disso, a quem ele sempre teve o maior respeito, e sempre seguiu ordens e conselhos. Ao que parecia, a importância daquela amizade era recíproca e um formigamento crescia no estômago de Malfoy. Harry Potter havia confirmado em palavras: Eles eram amigos.

- Uau! Quem diria que um dia ouviria essas palavras de você, Potter.

- Harry. - disse o grifinório.

- Ahn?

- Me chame de Harry. Eu prefiro.

- Ah ...certo. - o loiro processou o pedido com dificuldades - Você pode me chamar de Draco se quiser, mas eu prefiro Malfoy mesmo.

Todos podiam gostar de seu primeiro nome, exceto ele. Malfoy tinha a noção que chamando-o pelo seu sobrenome, as pessoas lembrariam de seu pai e o poder dele na sociedade bruxa, portanto preferia ser chamado assim. Somente seus pais o chamavam de Draco quando estavam na mansão.

- Harry... - disse o sonserino.

- Diga, _Malfoy_.

- Vamos para o quarto, quero arrumar umas coisas ainda antes do jantar.

Eles foram caminhando em silêncio até os dormitórios da Grifinória. Chegando lá, avistaram a professora McGonagall os esperando impaciente, de braços cruzados e Harry a olhou, cumprimentando-a.

- Sr. Potter, posso saber o que isso significa? - apontando com a palma da mão para o quarto deles.

- Ahm...perdão professora, o que há de errado?

- Cinco camas, Sr. Potter! CINCO camas! E o Sr. me pede para pôr mais uma, por qual motivo?

- Bem, como as aulas vão começar logo, eu achei que os outros poderiam voltar a qualquer momento ou até de madrugada e estarem cansados da viagem, e Malfoy não pode dormir no chão - explicou Harry apressadamente.

- Pois bem, Sr. Potter. Neville foi transferido, poderá dormir na cama dele.

Harry concordou prontamente, e Minerva saiu do quarto. Então Malfoy começou a pegar suas coisas e levar para cama de Neville, que era ao lado do moreno, com todo cuidado do mundo para o diário do grifinório não cair de sua bolsa. Estava satisfeito que ia continuar dormindo lá e conversar mais com o garoto que... _ohmeudeus_

Lá estava aquele corpo desnudo novamente.

Harry estava somente trocando de camiseta e Draco estapeando sua cara na intenção de parar com aquela fixação estúpida no corpo dele. Que maldição! Não é nada que um mês ou dois de exercícios, não dessem o mesmo resultado. Virou-se de costas para o moreno e continuou arrumando suas coisas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Remus aguardava Dumbledore para uma reunião. O diretor lhe pedira para trazer Sirius com a finalidade de discutir um assunto relacionado aos estudantes de Hogwarts. Sirius não estava confortável com a situação, ainda não se sentia seguro fora da casa de Remus, embora Harry tivesse passado todo o Natal, o convencendo a sair e ficar na escola.

- Pad, fique calmo, não há riscos aqui. Eu estou com você. Confie em mim, por favor? - pediu Remus pacientemente.

Sirius soltou sua mão do braço da poltrona, e segurou a do amigo, olhando seu rosto preocupado.

- Eu confio minha vida a você Moony. Só tenho medo de virem atrás de mim e acabarem te ferindo também. Eu não agüentaria te ver machucado por minha causa.

- Nem eu agüento te ver agoniado o dia todo. - admitiu Remus sincero, apertando sua mão.

Dumbledore entrou na sala, quebrando o olhar fixo entre os dois, e ambos soltaram as mãos o mais rápido. O diretor sorriu com uma expressão tranqüila e caminhou em passos pequenos até sua mesa. Sentou-se calmamente, e olhou com ternura os dois rapazes, antes de começar seu discurso.

- Oh, meu caro Sirius! Vejo que nosso amigo, Remus, o convenceu a conversar comigo esta noite. Me alegra saber que se interessa pelos assuntos de Hogwarts, em especial um assunto que envolva seu afilhado, Harry.

- Albus, o prazer é todo meu. Embora ainda esteja um pouco inseguro fora de casa, não recusaria um convite seu em momento algum. - afirmou Sirius com um sorriso que escondia perfeitamente seu nervosismo de estar ali.

Dumbledore, naturalmente, percebeu que ele não estava muito à vontade. Mas lógico que o bom velhinho tinha uma estratégia, prevendo o medo do rapaz longe de seu porto seguro. Tomou um gole de chá e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Bem meus jovens, devo-lhes anunciar que pretendo fazer uma festa em Hogwarts, para celebrar a volta de Sirius, depois que este grande homem - o diretor apontou para Remus - o salvou. Pretendo não somente _essa_ festa com o tema da Grifinória, como mais três durante o ano, tematizadas com as outras casas da escola. Esta será uma espécie de homenagem à coragem de vocês, e a lealdade que me prestaram por todos esses anos. E devo dizer também, Sirius, que teremos toda a proteção da escola de Durmstrang durante a festa, poderá se divertir, juntamente com Remus sem se preocupar com a segurança.

Os dois rapazes se entreolharam sorrindo imensamente, sem quase ter palavras para expressar a honra de uma festa em suas homenagens. Sirius não tirava os olhos de Remus, seu olhar brilhava como duas estrelas em uma noite de lua cheia, profundamente feliz com a oportunidade de passar uma noite de festa, seguro, ao lado do homem que salvara sua vida. Remus o encarava com todo carinho, mas logo virou-se agradecido para o diretor.

- Albus, não sei como agradece-lo por esta homenagem. Sinceramente, não descansaria enquanto não tivesse salvo Sirius. Juro a você que naquela noite que acabei com Bellatrix pelo véu, e Black voltou à luz, não desejei mais nada na vida. Ele não merecia viver a agonia que aquele véu proporciona, já bastasse Azkaban. - admitiu Remus emocionado.

- Sim..sim meu caro Lupin, foi um ato de muita coragem enfrentar Bellatrix daquela forma. Pedirei ao Harry, que anuncie a festa no primeiro dia de aula, acredito que ele terá o maior prazer em anunciar a que ela se refere. E enviarei minha coruja com os detalhes à sua casa, o mais breve.

Sirius somente sorria, não tinha palavras. Apenas sentia seu estômago formigar com a expectativa do evento. Ele se levantou com Remus, agradecendo ao diretor a homenagem, e caminhou com o amigo aos corredores da escola. Tinha uma mão pousada na região da barriga tentando controlar o nervosismo, quando subitamente parou de andar, olhando o homem ao seu lado.

- Não deveríamos contar a Dumbledore como estamos? Ele ainda não sabe exatamente _tudo_ o que aconteceu na noite em que você me salvou, Moony. - disse ele soltando um sorriso tímido.

Remus olhou Sirius fixamente nos olhos, e segurou seu rosto delicadamente com as duas mãos, diminuindo a distância entre os dois corpos.

- Não fará diferença, Pad. Ainda não sabemos como os alunos podem reagir. Conversarei depois com Albus a respeito disso, mas por enquanto vamos manter as aparências, ok?

- Tudo bem, eu só não pude evitar de imaginar uma homenagem dessa sem... _comemorar_ na frente de todos, a nossa relação... - disse Sirius conformado

Remus odiava ter que negar um pedido desses a ele, sabia o quanto Padfoot esperava uma chance para demostrar seu afeto pelo amigo. Tentou amenizar o máximo que pôde confortando-o com um abraço e passando a mão por seus cabelos. Sirius não agüentou sem puxar mais o corpo dele mais para perto, grudando-o ao seu.

- O que me machuca Moony, é controlar essa vontade insuportável de sentir você o tempo todo. Ter que me agüentar sem te puxar, sem te beijar, sem te agarrar... sem poder provocar aquela carinha de satisfação deliciosa que você faz... - desabafou.

- Pad, não fala assim - implorou Remus - Você sabe o que acontece comigo quando você fala desse jeito...por favor ..

Como era difícil agüentar a libido de Sirius o tempo todo. Sempre aquele fogo incontrolável, bastava um beijo e o corpo dele já tremia todo perto do amante, puxando-o para satisfaze-lo. Mas lógico que Moony adorava isso, vivia torturando-o com olhares e mordidas de lábio quando estavam em público. Desde o dia em que Remus o salvou, aquela dissimulada paixão só tomou proporções cada vez maiores, e estava a um ponto de ser exposta ao mundo.

- Oh...Vamos para casa então. Eu não vou agüentar muito tempo. - disse Sirius sorrindo perverso, com a respiração um pouco mais acelerada, arrastando Remus pelos corredores às pressas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry e Draco estavam receosos de ir para o jantar. Conversaram sobre o comportamento de Rony, ainda que este tivesse passado o dia todo fora dos dormitórios da Grifinória, mas ainda não chegavam a conclusão nenhuma sobre o que fazer com o ruivo. O tempo passava e o estômago de Malfoy roncava de fome.

- Ora, vamos descer para fazer alguns sanduíches, e voltamos para cá. Não precisamos falar com ele. - sugeriu Harry desanimado.

- Certo... - Draco concordou, mas decepcionado com a idéia. Sua fome não seria satisfeita por um mísero sanduíche.

Eles desceram até as cozinhas de Hogwarts. Os elfos preparavam o jantar com uma rapidez inimaginável, e os garotos tentavam não atrapalha-los durante o processo de roubar alguns pães com queijo, presunto e temperos juntamente com suco de abóbora.

- Harry, me passa a maionese! - pediu o loiro ansioso.

Harry estava colocando o suco no seu copo, quando foi pegar a maionese, distraidamente bateu no copo de Malfoy. Todo o liquido derramou-se desastrosamente na camiseta do loiro, e uma expressão de choque se formava gradativamente no rosto do sonserino.

- ... Oh... Meu... ..Deus...

- Oh não , Malfoy! Me desculpe! - afirmou o grifinório em desespero.

- Cala boca, Potter! Você vai esfregar essa camisa até sair a última mancha de abóbora dela, esta me ouvindo? Maldição, era minha favorita.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e pegou todos os lanches e sucos, chamando Draco para voltar para o quarto. O sonserino ainda caminhava encarando o estrago no tecido de sua ex-camisa-branca, lamentando-se por ter pedido ao outro que passasse a maionese. O moreno caminhava amontoado de lanches nos braços, pensando no que fizera a pouco. Como pôde ser tão desastrado? Draco ficou tão bravo... e Harry não gostava de o ver assim...muito menos por sua culpa.

Chegando no dormitório, deixou os lanches no criado mudo entre as camas, com todo cuidado para não deixar cair nada no chão e provocar mais uma crise no sonserino. Draco ainda estava com uma expressão enojada da meleca na camisa, especialmente porque começava a grudar em sua pele conforme o suco secava.

- Potter, eu não vou tocar nisso. Tá muito nojento! e...e. ..oh não! Ainda por cima manchou minha gravata também..._oh droga_..!

Harry foi em sua direção, murmurando coisas como '' fresco'', ''mimado'' , e começou a tirar a gravata do garoto. Draco não dizia uma palavra, ele não ia tocar naquelas vestes sujas de jeito nenhum. Após soltar o nó da gravata, a deixou pendente em volta do pescoço do sonserino e começou a desabotoar a camisa...botão por botão...sem qualquer pressa.

O moreno não entendia bem o porquê, mas sua barriga levava um choque de frio cada vez que soltava mais um botão, e mais um pedaço do corpo do loiro aparecia. Aquela pele pálida, lisa, macia...escorregadia...tão...perfeita. Os dedos de Harry quase tremiam conforme chegavam perto do botão em frente à borda da calça, e a camisa de Draco praticamente toda aberta, expunha aquele corpo tão semi-nu, tão...vulnerável... O grifinório estava quase hipnotizado com aquela cena, todo aquele abdômen definido provocava uma vontade incontrolável dentro dele... e não pôde agüentar. Harry num ato sem pensar, levou a mão direita à barriga do sonserino, e acariciou com a ponta dos dedos aquela região, como se quisesse limpar o líquido daquela pele. A respiração de Malfoy se tornou pesada e um pouco mais acelerada. Harry olhou o rosto do sonserino enquanto repousava a palma de sua mão completamente, massageando lentamente aonde ela estava.

Draco não estava entendendo nada. Seu rosto não tinha expressão alguma além de uma pergunta como ''o que você esta fazendo'' ao mesmo tempo que olhando nos olhos de Harry, ele mostrava claramente que não se importava de ter a resposta mais tarde. As mãos do moreno...tocando ali...no seu ponto fraco...causava uma profunda tensão no seu abdômen, que disparava um prazer entorpecente por seu corpo. Talvez Harry estivesse tentando só limpar sua pele? Talvez estivesse querendo provoca-lo? Ele não sabia, e nem queria saber. Pouco importava o que fosse, ele estava quase que gostando.

As partes de trás da camisa de Draco ainda estavam presas dentro da calça, e Harry foi escorregando as mãos por sua pele, envolvendo sua cintura, puxando os tecidos para fora devagar. Malfoy estremecia arrepiado, já um pouco ofegante. O moreno sabia que estava causando um tipo de prazer no garoto à sua frente, e por algum motivo no mundo, ele mesmo estava sentindo-se excitado por isso. Passou as mãos pelas costas fazendo o sonserino morder o lábio inferior. Harry queria mais, cada vez sentia uma vontade crescente de provocar ele. Começou a puxar a camisa de Draco, de seus ombros para o chão e se aproximar mais.

- Har...Harry.. - disse Draco com voz rouca, e o grifinório olhou para ele. - Eu.. ... . .. .eu preciso ir tomar banho.. não me sinto bem... . .. ...melecado assim.

- Oh... ...

... .. . ... . ... ... Ok..

Harry travou seus movimentos rapidamente tirando seus braços dele

Um certo transtorno. Uma certa decepção. Um certo...pudor. Sentou-se na cama enquanto o loiro se afastava. Pôs as duas mãos tampando o rosto e sentiu milhões de sensações tenebrosas passarem pelo seu corpo. Se Draco não tivesse o interrompido, até onde aquilo iria? Oh Merlin..._que vergonha_ ... agora o sonserino devia estar completamente enojado dele e concordando com Rony. Por que diabos não conseguiu controlar seus impulsos?

Malditos hormônios...

Malfoy caminhou apressado para o banheiro, trancou-se lá e encostou as costas na porta. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, sua barriga formigando e vários espasmos de prazer aconteciam em seu corpo por que um certo garoto havia o tocado. No momento em que fechou os olhos, escorregou sua mão até sua calça e a apertou com toda força.

Dor. Ele queria sentir dor.

Naquele momento... somente dor poderia acabar com o excitamento absurdo que Harry tinha causado.

Já a lembrança do toque daqueles dedos em sua pele...oh ...isso ia perdurar a noite toda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradecimentos das Reviews:

**Dany** (nhaaaaaa que fofa! obrigada! estou caprixando, espero que saia tudo certinho!) **Tachel **(Hahahaha! Cenas de banho são tudo não? que cena mais vulnerável e instigativa? Hahaha) **Sanae-chan **(Sim, continuarei endlessmente! Hahaha! Só espero que tudo saia do jeito que eu imagino!) **Amy Lupin **(Hahaha! Amy! vc ainda não desistiu de Endless? Que honra! Ai meu deus, eu não sabia que era tão complexo escrever fanfics! vc n me avisou Amy Lupin Black Potter! Mas eu te adoro tah? ;) **Hanna** (Ah meu deus! Você sabe que essa fic não seria absolutamente NADA sem vc né? Sim, eu juro solenemente caprichar mais e mais e você será eternamente minha beta, minha irmãzinha querida, minha tutora de fics!) **Becky Cama-Dupla **(Não se demitaaaaaaa! Se não fosse por suas críticas Endless não tava aonde tah agora tah? Love you!) **Fernanda** (Sim! Eu quis matar mta gente nessa cena do banho, mas olha que legal, ela não eh nem 10 doke vem por aí! Obrigada por acompanhar sempre Fe!) **Ju Oliveira **(Hahaha que não seja uma tradução a gente ja decidiu, mas quanto à sua review - simplesmente ma-ra-vi-lho-sa Ju! você não sabe o prazer que é ter leitoras aqui que ''descobrem'' a fic! Fico tão tão feliz! Obrigada mesmo! E não se preocupe com reviews! São meros detalhes!) **Arwen Mione** (hahaha! vocês todas podem morder o bumbum do Draco, despois eu faço o harry morde-lo pra saciar a imaginação de vocês! Obrigada querida!) **Sofiah Black** (Ha! Taradinhos? Eles tão é bem santinhos até então! Lemon é palavra de lei dessa fic! Ainda ficarão mto piores! Ho Ho Ho risada maligna) **Cin** (OMG, que review maravilhosa mulher! Nossa, vc não sabe a honra que é vc escrever algo e as pessoas gostarem tanto! espero que você goste dos próximos como gostou desse! Um obrigado de coração!)


	5. Vontades

Endless Temptation (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: Hanna Snape

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 5 - Vontades**

Draco ficou encostado na porta, ainda na tentativa de sentir alguma dor que o fizesse esquecer daquelas sensações. Caminhou até a pia e apoiou as duas mãos na borda, olhando seu rosto no espelho. Isso não era normal e não era para estar acontecendo. Talvez fosse alguma carência de muito tempo se manifestando ou algo do tipo, mas sentir-se daquela forma quando Harry o tocou era inédito, assustador e vergonhoso.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Era hora de ligar o ''que se dane'' e ir para o banho. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia passar e tudo voltaria ao normal. Jogou a camiseta manchada na pia, a calça e a cueca no cesto e entrou debaixo d'agua. Estava gelada, mas era o jeito para esfriar os pensamentos.

Enquanto isso no quarto, Harry ainda se sentia mal pelo ocorrido. Aquele turbilhão de sensações contorcendo seu estômago, o faziam ofegar entre a vontade de se entregar ao excitamento ou se encher de vergonha.

Não era porque ele queria provocar Draco que ele fosse-...que ele gostasse de hom-...enfim, ..ele só sentia um simples prazer em causar prazer aos outros, fosse homem ou mulher então... embora Harry nunca tivesse provocado qualquer garota algum dia. Isso não era ser bissexual, isso era somente ser um grifinório-bondoso que gostava de fazer as pessoas sentirem prazer independente do seu sexo. Típica libido grifinória apenas tão e somente.

O grande problema seria encarar o sonserino depois daquela cena. Como explicar aquele toque na sua barriga, e aquela súbida aproximação, e..._ohMerlin_... que vergonha. Não havia dúvidas que apagar as luzes e fingir estar dormindo era a melhor solução. No dia seguinte quando acordassem, tudo estaria normal novamente, além de lógico, começar um auto-policiamento intenso para evitar acidentes tão constrangedores.

Em meio ao quarto escuro e o som do chuveiro, Harry pensou ter ouvido a voz de Draco em um murmúrio de dor no banheiro, mas resolveu concluir que fossem loucuras de seus pensamentos.

Draco saiu já de pijamas e deitou-se sem sequer olhar para a cama do grifinório. Harry concluiu que ele provavelmente estivesse constrangido ou mesmo irritado com a situação. Resolveu fechar os olhos e tentar esquecer tudo.

Algum tempo depois Rony Weasley entrou e foi dormir também. Ele demorara na sala comum da grifinória justamente para não se estressar com Malfoy, e tão pouco com Harry, que há tempos ignorava-o para _''paquerar'' _o sonserino. Isso já estava indo longe demais e Rony ainda não admitia o fato de seu amigo abandona-lo por aquele verme-verde deitado na ex-cama de Neville.

-----------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, a claridade invadiu o quarto e Draco apertou os olhos. Ainda não havia se acostumado a claridade da torre da Grifinória, já que nas masmorras não havia tamanha luminosidade nesse horário. Virou-se para o lado contrário das janelas e voltou a dormir.

Harry se revirava na cama enquanto voltava de um confuso sonho a onde Malfoy se despia no quarto e posteriormente dormia em sua cama e Harry o abraçava para protege-lo dos males do mundo. _Pesadelos..pesadelos_. Exceto pelo fato de que sonhar com Malfoy era um tanto mais prazeroso que sonhar com Voldemort.

Olhou para cama de Rony e percebeu que o garoto recentemente era o primeiro a se levantar e já sair do quarto. Harry não gostava do fato do ruivo estar evitando sua amizade, porém enquanto não mudasse as atitudes com Malfoy, não iria tentar reverter a situação.

Rolou para o outro lado na cama e viu o sonserino dormindo como um anjo. A expressão dele era mesmo tão angelical que Harry duvidara profundamente se o Chapéu Seletor não tinha se confundido ao coloca-lo na Sonserina. Alias, ele próprio estava questionando porque todos esses anos evitou Malfoy e foi grosseiro com ele, já que ele havia mudado tanto.

Em que momento houve essa mudança, Harry não sabia dizer, mas certamente suspeitava que tivesse a ver com a destituição de Malfoy como Comensal da Morte há um certo tempo atrás.

Soube disso quando passou as férias na casa de Remus, e Sirius morando lá, contou a ele tudo que aconteceu no dia em que fora salvo. Até onde lhe foi dito, Lucius Malfoy, após sair de Azkaban, levou seu filho com Bellatrix e mais alguns comensais na batalha travada contra Remus e alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix quando estes decidiram salvar Black. Dumbledore contou à Remus que somente matando o assassino da vítima pelo véu a tempo, essa pessoa presa na tortuosa dimensão do véu, voltaria. Então no momento em que Remus jogasse Bellatrix no véu, Sirius ainda voltaria vivo - E foi exatamente assim que aconteceu.

Na batalha, Lucius teve um choque ao saber que Snape, durante o ataque a Hogwarts no sexto ano, não havia matado Dumbledore mas sim Nicolas Flammel, que estava em seus últimos dias de vida sem o exilir da Pedra Filosofal, e se ofereceu para tomar a poção polissuco se passando pelo diretor na razão da imensurável lealdade que tinham entre si.

Snape esteve o tempo todo ao lado de Dumbledore e sempre lhe alertou dos planos de Voldemort, especialmente neste último ataque. Porém ele teve que fugir antes que matassem Draco por sua incapacidade como Comensal da Morte e antes que Harry os matasse depois de ver o suposto diretor morto, sem saber a verdade.

Lucius era quem garantia a fidelidade de Snape à Voldemort, com essa traição, o grande Lord perseguiria incansavelmente os dois. Passou a sempre viajar com Narcissa de forma que não o achassem. Não permanecia em um lugar fixo. Ela estava disposta a acompanha-lo aonde quer que fosse. Draco e Severus estariam a salvo em Hogwarts, completamente neutralizados da marca negra e poderes das trevas.

Harry apontou daí a o ponto inicial da mudança do garoto com ele - o temor pela vida de seu pai. O que realmente importava era que aos poucos o sonserino deixara aquele comportamento mimado e insuportável para um temperamento bem humorado e um pouco mais humilde.

Ele levantou para fazer sua higiene bucal e depois disso, acordar o loiro preguiçoso.

- Malfoy... - chamou-o perto da cama. Draco apenas se mexeu, mas nem sequer abriu os olhos. Então Harry chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou baixinho numa voz doce, brincalhona e quase afeminada:

- Malfoyzinhuuuuuuu, acorde _filhinho_, hoje vamos no zoológico de criaturas mágicas ver a cobra gigante que você tanto queria, meu docinho de abóbora!

- Agora não, Mãe. Me deixa dormir. - afirmou o loiro sonolento.

Harry logo ficou espantado como o sono pode confundir o senso de percepção das pessoas. Abaixou à altura da cama e ficou olhando o garoto, pensando numa forma de acorda-lo sem provocar um tumulto de xingamentos, talvez ainda pertinentes ao ocorrido da noite anterior. O mais sábio a se fazer era agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Draco, anda! Acorda de uma vez! Sou eu, Harry! Vamos para o café da manhã por favor! Estou morrendo de fome! - pediu o moreno tocando seu ombro. Draco abriu os olhos e encarou brilhantes olhos verdes o observando em um entusiasmo desesperado para ir ao Salão Principal. Ele tinha que admitir, Harry podia ter todas características ruins do mundo, mas seus olhos eram fascinantes.

- Potter, seu lufa-lufa esfomeado. Nem com a Granger aplicando um poderoso _''vingardium leviosa'' _eu levanto daqui hoje.

- Por que?

- Ahhh... to com sono...

Draco se abraçou ao travesseiro como se aquilo fosse seu único porto seguro. Harry tomou-se de um expressão emburrada pegou o travesseiro de sua cama para jogar na cabeça do sonserino. Draco olhou-o incrédulo e em um movimento só, pegou o travesseiro e jogou de volta no moreno. Este por sua vez não se deu por satisfeito e puxou o edredon da cama deixando o loiro descoberto.

- POTTER !

Harry saiu correndo e rindo pela porta do quarto. No momento que entrava na sala comum da Grifinória, se deparou com Dumbledore em pé, caminhando em sua direção.

- Harry...

O garoto acenou um cumprimento com a cabeça, um pouco apreensivo pela presença do diretor. Somente um leve sorriso no seu rosto mostrava que não estava ali trazendo más notícias.

- Harry, gostaria de lhe pedir para ir ao meu escritório tomar seu café da manhã comigo. Tenho algumas boas notícias e acredito que quanto mais cedo discutirmos este assunto, antes mesmo poderemos avisar aos outros alunos. Podemos?

- Claro. Boas notícias são sempre bem vindas. - Harry respondeu com um sorriso.

- Oh, Sr. Malfoy, vejo que levantou cedo hoje!

Harry virou para trás e viu o loiro descabelado, segurando um travesseiro com força em uma das mãos, o pijama amarrotado e uma expressão diabolicamente maníaca em seu rosto. O sorriso malicioso se tornou sério no momento em que Draco percebeu a presença de Dumbledore. Acenou cumprimentando gentilmente o diretor e voltou para o quarto às pressas para trocar de roupa.

- Vá ao meu escritório pela tarde, Harry. Não há problemas que tome seu café da manhã com o Sr. Malfoy. É de muito agrado para mim que vocês dois consolidem uma amizade. - afirmou Dumbledore cordial.

Harry ia falar algo, mas Dumbledore tratou de se ausentar do recinto antes de qualquer réplica. E antes que se lembrasse de ir ao Salão Principal, o moreno subitamente levou uma '' travesseirada '' na cabeça. O autor do crime era um loiro se contorcendo de rir com o susto que Harry levara.

- Malfoy! - exclamou ele indignado.

- Você achou mesmo que roubar meu edredon não teria conseqüências? - Draco afirmou rindo.

- Eu vou te dar as conseqüências seu... - e pegou o travesseiro do chão atirando-o contra a cabeça loira, correndo para pegar mais algumas almofadas.

- Harry ! Volte aqui seu covarde!

Eles começaram uma impiedosa e incansável luta de almofadas. Varias penas voavam pelo ar porque algumas rasgavam as costuras durante a ''batalha'', e a sala comum da Grifinória ganhava agora um aspecto natalino de tão branca. Eles riam sem parar e Draco já estava caindo no chão não se agüentando. Lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos vendo o cabelo de Harry cheio de penas.

Harry se jogou no chão, ao lado de Draco. Entre as gargalhadas, o sonserino juntou algumas penas, e com sua varinha pronunciou _''engomus'' _para o amontoado. Elas tomaram uma forma triangular de penas entrelaçadas, e Draco posicionou o objeto cuidadosamente no queixo de Harry.

- Agora sim você está uma réplica perfeita de Dumbledore!

- Malfoy! - disse o grifinório puxando o objeto de volta para o chão. - Eu não sou tão...

- Tão..tão oque? Tão velho? - disse Draco irônico.

- Cala a boca! Não era isso... - Harry realmente não gostava que ofendessem o diretor gratuitamente. Ele não sabia bem o que ia dizer depois daquele '' _tão..'' _mas não seria algo que denegrisse a imagem de Dumbledore.

- Que? Vai negar que ele seja velho?

- Eu só acho que isso é um pouco ofensivo sendo ele uma pessoa que admiro tanto.

- Ai Harry, tá bom.. talvez eu tenha sido um pouco... ahm.. como vocês chamam mesmo? er... _Indelicado _?

Harry fez uma expressão como dizendo ''você é um caso perdido'', mas voltou a ficar bem humorado com as desculpas do loiro.

- E então? Podemos ir comer? - perguntou Draco divertido.

- Ahhhh! Agora bateu a fome né, seu magrelo mimado!

- Meu corpo é gostoso e você sabe disso. - disse ele cutucando o ombro do outro. - Agora cale-se e levante.

Ele puxou Harry enquanto levantava e logo foram em direção ao Salão Principal.

Pelos corredores, Draco apesar da fome e da pressa de chegar ao café da manhã, lembrou-se de algo e segurou a camisa de Harry antes que este desse mais um passo. Harry olhou-o sem entender e o sonserino pendeu a cabeça de lado como se fosse dizer algo óbvio.

- As penas... esquecemos de pronunciar algo para elas desaparecerem.

Harry fez uma expressão de impaciência, apressando-se enquanto voltavam ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Draco pronunciou a senha, e foi na frente para entrar na sala.

Harry foi caminhando até que logo trombou contra as costas de Draco porque ao entrar no recinto, o sonserino parou congelado à sua frente. Após alguns segundos ele virou-se para o moreno e começou a empurra-lo desesperadamente para fora.

- Malfoy, que diabos...

- Shhh! Fica quieto ou eles vão te ouvir! - ordenou Draco inquieto.

- Quem? - Harry perguntou de má vontade.

- Granger e Weasley! Eles estão se pegando fervorosamente no sofá da sala!

Harry ficou pasmo. Ele até desconfiava, mas não pensava que Mione era dada a ''pegações fervorosas'' ainda mais em um lugar aonde qualquer estudante poderia os flagrar. Muito _''não-Hermione''_ esse comportamento.

- Mas como assim? O que eles estavam fazendo?

- Weasley estava em cima dela, beijando o pescoço e se apertando contra ela. Ela puxava a camisa com uma mão e o cabelo dele com outra fazendo uma expressão sofrida e mordendo seu ombro..

- ...Uau.. nunca pensei que... er.. bem.. Mione..

- Ora, _seu grifinóriozinho inocente _, vai me dizer que nunca deu uns pega ali na sala comum com alguém? - instigou Draco sarcástico com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não, _Sr. Sonserino-pega-todas-de-Hogwarts. - _Harry respondeu sem graça.

- Eu não pego todas. - afirmou com ar de ofendido, e logo mudou sua expressão para egocêntrico. - Só as melhores.

- Tá, vamos comer. - chamou Harry puxando seu braço.

- Sinceramente Harry, suspeito que perdi o apetite depois de ver aquele legume vermelho com a sangue-ruim.

- Anda logo!

--------------------------

Chegando no Salão Principal, Malfoy avistou Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle na mesa da Sonserina e foi se afastando de Harry aos poucos. Um sentimento de ciúmes surgiu no peito de Harry, mas ele procurou não expressar isso. Depois de tudo que passaram juntos aqueles dias, o garoto claramente ainda preferia seus coleguinhas sarcásticos e puxa-sacos. Era previsível ..ou pelo menos... deveria ser.

Malfoy deu um último olhar para Harry antes de se sentar com seus colegas, mas o moreno não retribuiu o olhar. Sentou-se sozinho na mesa da Grifinória e encarava cada grão do sucrilhos como se fossem seus arquinimigos.

Apesar de seus amigos estarem ali e apesar de tudo começar a voltar ao normal, Malfoy não se sentia confortável com o fato de Harry ficar sozinho. Era uma situação tão chata que ele tinha vontade de tranforma-lo em um sonserino e coloca-lo sentado ao seu lado. Pansy ficava puxando a borda da manga da camisa dele tentando chamar sua atenção, mas os olhos azuis estavam fixados em outra mesa... em outra pessoa.

Harry mirou um olhar venenoso para Draco, e levantou em direção aos corredores. Malfoy engoliu seco enquanto seu coração se comprimia. Tudo bem que ele não podia ignorar seus amigos, mas também não conseguia mais ignorar Potter. Sentiu uma vontade insuportável de sair atrás dele, mas se prendeu mal-humorado à mesa sem conversar mais com os outros sonserinos. Crabbe e Goyle respeitavam o tradicional mal-humor do garoto, mas Pansy ainda estava indignada.

Em movimentos mecânicos, Harry caminhava sem parar até a sala de Dumbledore. De todas as pessoas no mundo que ele conhecia, sentir falta de Malfoy era por definitivo o mais inesperado que lhe podia acontecer. Agora entendia o transtorno de Rony de ser trocado por Malfoy todos aqueles dias e o mais cedo se desculparia pelo comportamento que teve com ele. Antes disso, bateu à sala do diretor para receber as tais boas notícias. Ele _realmente_ precisava de boas notícias agora.

- Entre, meu caro Harry. - disse a voz amigável dentro do recinto.

- Olá senhor. Está ocupado?

- De forma alguma. Sente-se, por favor.

Dumbledore sentou-se calmante em sua poltrona e lançou um olhar risonho ao garoto.

- Bem Harry, a razão pela qual lhe chamei aqui tem a ver com seu padrinho. Quero dar uma festa em Hogwarts, em homenagem a volta de nosso querido Sirius.

- Nossa! - Harry se posicionou mais à frente na cadeira com entusiasmo - Que idéia maravilhosa, senhor!

- Além de tudo, pensei em tematizar essa festa pelo estilo Grifinório, na decoração e outros detalhes. Ao longo do ano faríamos uma festa de cada casa. O que você me diz?

- Acho fantástico! - Os olhos de Harry brilhavam com a perspectiva da idéia.

- E Harry, gostaria que você anunciasse essa festa no almoço de amanhã aos outros alunos, pela razão de que Sirius é seu padrinho e você, obviamente, é da Grifinória.

- Oh sim, seria um prazer, senhor! Muito mesmo!

- Que bom, que bom! Fico feliz! - afirmou Dumbledore sorrindo ao garoto. - Sirius certamente gostará de saber que aceitou. E Harry, se não for incomoda-lo, peço que avise o Sr. Malfoy de que amanhã ele já poderá retornar aos dormitórios da Sonserina.

O mundo parecia um pouco mais cinza... o chão não parecia tão seguro... e nem mesmo Dumbledore, o grande mágico que o próprio Voldemort temia, não parecia ter o poder de protege-lo da dor que inundou seu peito. Não havia porque ser dramático, não havia porque se apegar tanto... mas em tantos anos naquela escola, Harry nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão diferente e tão... tão... tão sem palavras para descrever. O fato era que continuar na Grifinória sem o sonserino, e ainda com Rony namorando Hermione seria algo muito triste e solitário. Não pôde evitar que seu semblante tenha tomado uma dura expressão de decepção.

Claramente.., - disse Dumbledore notando o desamparo do Grifinório - ..que se o Sr. Malfoy desejar, ele pode passar mais alguns dias até que os exames comecem.

- Oh... - Harry voltou a realidade após aquelas palavras em tom de consolo. - Ahm..bem.. irei avisa-lo então senhor. Obrigado.

- Até logo Harry.

Nada parecia fazer muito sentido. Nem mesmo essa concessão do diretor em Malfoy permanecer na Grifinória por mais tempo. Ele tinha certeza que o loiro não iria se interessar pela vaga se já o dispensara naquela manhã. Harry foi até a fonte d'agua nos jardins de Hogwarts, e sentou lá com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, enterradas em seu cabelo.

Não conseguia engolir direito. Estava parado em sua garganta milhões de palavras suplicantes àquele sonserino que mudou seu mundo em alguns dias. Ele queria, ele precisava conhecer Malfoy melhor. Suas mãos formigavam agitadas, seu coração batia pesadamente e forçava seus olhos a se fecharem para tentar esquecer da realidade. Sentiu um suave toque em seu ombro.

- Harry..Harry... - disse a voz quase sussurante - O que faz sozinho aqui?

- Sirius! - Os olhos do garoto brilharam, era exatamente com quem ele precisava falar naquele momento. - Não sabia que estava em Hogwarts! O que veio fazer aqui?

- Oh, nada demais! Remus me chamou para acertarmos uns detalhes sobre a festa! Alias, você está sabendo disso? Irão dar uma festa pra mim! - afirmou ele divertido.

- Sim, acabei de falar com Dumbledore, e adorei a idéia! Ele me disse que irei anuncia-la amanhã.

- Aposto que o seboso vai ficar mais verde ainda de inveja! Aquele sujo! - afirmou Sirius sorrindo.

- É... provavelmente.. - disse o garoto com um leve sorriso mas quase desanimado.

- Harry.. por que eu tenho a impressão de você não está bem? - Black se abaixou perto dele, olhando em seus olhos, mostrando-se compreensivo na tentativa de ajudar seu afilhado. - O que houve?

- Oh Sirius... - não adiantava esconder nada, parecia estampado em seu rosto que seu mundo estava diferente - Você me xingaria tanto se soubesse o motivo de tudo isso.. apesar de saber que ninguém mais que você me entende nesse mundo.

- Ora, por favor Harry. Eu já tive sua idade, e já dei motivos para me xingarem até não sobrar nada de minha reputação. Tenho certeza que você não fez pior que eu. - instigou seu padrinho sarcástico.

- É sobre Malfoy...

Sirius fez uma expressão como quem diria ''só isso?'' pensando que o afilhado tivesse aprontado alguma com o filho de Lucius e acenou com a cabeça para que ele continuasse.

- Bem... ele teve que dormir na Grifinória enquanto Snape retirava um tipo de poção que derrubaram lá na Sonserina.. e .er.. acredite ou não, nós ficamos amigos. Sim, eu sei que o pai dele é um desgraçado maldito que tentou impedir que te salvassem Sirius, o odeio eternamente por isso, e Draco... Draco deveria ser igual a ele, e até deve ser... mas eu não consigo enxergar isso... e agora ele vai embora, Ron e Mione namorando... e... ..e... - Harry respirou fundo completamente transtornado - E eu não suporto o fato de que vou ficar sozinho lá... sem ...ninguém.

Black tinha uma expressão de espanto, surpresa e preocupação diante das palavras do moreno. Espanto porque ele não esperava que um dia Harry suportasse Malfoy, surpresa porque não o via tão transtornado assim há muito tempo, e preocupação porque se Malfoy fosse como o pai, ou seguisse firmemente suas ordens, eles poderiam manipular Harry por meio dessa amizade.

- Harry - começou Sirius levando a mão ao queixo. - Você precisa tomar cuidado. Nem sempre os filhos são como os pais, eu mesmo sou extremamente o oposto do meu. Mas às vezes _são_, assim como você é a cópia do seu. Não há problema em você se tornar amigo de Malfoy, mas tenha cuidado para que ele não te manipule, não tire vantagens. Eu sei que parece papo de velho, mas o pai dele... bem... você sabe como é Lucius.. se prevenir daquele demônio nunca é demais.

- Eu sei... ainda me vingarei dele um dia Sirius.. com toda minha força.

- Quanto à volta para a Sonserina, tente conversar hoje à noite com ele para descobrir se o tratamento dele continuará o mesmo com você ou se perto dos amiguinhos voltará a ser o velho Malfoy de sempre. Mas fale isso com cuidado, sem parecer que você vai morrer de solidão sem ele - afirmou seu padrinho ironicamente.

- Sirius! - começou Harry indignado - Caso você não se lembre, eu passei toda minha infância com aquele bolha do Duda sem me deixar ter amigos. Depois vim pra Hogwarts e tive Ron e Mione sempre ao meu lado, mas agora que estão namorando, eu meio que perdi a companhia deles e acabei colocando Draco no lugar. Não é que eu não viva especificamente sem _ele_... somente não gosto de ficar sem amigos, sem alguém pra conversar...

Sirius se tornou pensativo, arranjando um jeito para responder sem contestar o afilhado. Harry não estava afinal de todo errado, era insuportável não ter amigos, mas ao que parecia Draco tomara em pouco tempo uma importância proporcional à amizade de longos anos de Rony e Hermione para ele. Isso era realmente preocupante.

- Harry, não se preocupe. Eu acho que ele-

- Pad! Preciso falar contigo! - chamou a voz de Remus interrompendo sua linha de pensamento, de um corredor que dava acesso aos jardins.

Sirius se levantou sem deixar de encarar o afilhado e sorriu discretamente para ele.

- Converse com ele Harry, faça isso hoje à noite. Se ele for diferente do pai, irá te entender. E se precisar falar comigo, me procure ok? Estarei no cômodo de Moony. Até logo. - disse ele bagunçando o cabelo do moreno.

Harry observou seu padrinho caminhando até Remus, indo abraça-lo enquanto andavam em direção à uma sala. Mas ali havia sentido. Remus salvará sua vida, o mínimo que Sirius devia à ele era sua amizade e por isso o idolatrava tanto. Malfoy só foi legal por alguns dias tentando ser uma ''visita'' suportável na Grifinória, e Harry estava ali.. estupidamente babando pela amizade do sonserino.

---------------------------------

- Moony! O que queria falar comigo? - disse Sirius olhando Remus entusiasmado.

- Não era exatamente _''falar'' _o que eu queria...

Remus o puxou para dentro da sala de Poções, fechou a porta, e o empurrou contra ela, beijando sua boca sem nem ter tempo de respirar.

Agarrou as costas dele por debaixo de sua blusa puxando seu quadril com força contra o próprio. Movimentos rápidos, frenéticos e incoerentes, somente seguindo a vontade pulsante de se esfregar naquele corpo quente. Sirius gemia enquanto Remus o beijava tão ferozmente. Arranhou seus ombros, deslizando as unhas até a cintura fazendo Remus tremer dos pés à cabeça. Continuava se apertando contra Sirius sem parar. Aquela luta de línguas e beijos molhados até o pescoço o enlouquecia, e continuavam a se agarrar na luta de sentir o corpo à sua frente com toda intensidade possível.

- _Oh... Monny.. _

Sirius estava ofegante e seus olhos lacrimejavam com o prazer pulsando cada vez mais insuportável em seu corpo. Remus começou a soltar o cinto da calça dele e uma visível ondulação quase tirou a concentração do que estava fazendo. Olhou com excitação para ele, mas o barulho da maçaneta sendo forçada pelo lado de fora os deixou assustados. Snape abriu a porta com um empurrão violento e cada um pulou para um lado com uma expressão espantada.

- Lupin..? - cuspiu Snape venenosamente - Oh, e Black está aqui também _obviamente_. - disse ele medindo Sirius - Posso saber o que os dois faziam na minha sala a esta hora? Que eu saiba há uma sala de professores especifica para discutir aulas e qualquer outro assunto de interesse público... a menos que, - Snape deslizou os olhos para o cinto da calça de Sirius solto - a menos que vocês _não_ estivessem discutindo assuntos públicos.

Remus chamou Sirius, e saíram da sala. Severus estava perplexo com a ousadia dos dois de se aproveitarem da _sua sala de poções_.Há muito já suspeitava do envolvimento dos dois rapazes, e tão pouco seria a primeira vez que os flagrava em situações comprometedoras, mas invadir seu espaços de aula era inadmissível.

Snape sentou-se em sua mesa, e procurou organizar a primeira aula de amanhã. Queria assustar os alunos do primeiro ano como de tradição ...e traumatizar os veteranos com trabalhos absurdamente enormes. Havia um pedaço humano dele que sentia uma ponta de inveja dos dois homens que saíram de sua sala há pouco. Não era por ser sério, sombrio ou estressado que não tivesse necessidades. Mas até aquele ponto de sua vida, prazer parecia uma questão intratável.

Um tempo depois, três toques soaram em sua porta e longos cabelos loiros esvoaçantes combinados com um queixo erguido entraram no recinto. Lucius Malfoy entrara sem ser convidado e Snape ficou pálido.

- Não ouse me olhar assim. Você sabe o porquê estou aqui Severus.

- Perdoe-me o desentendimento, mas não faço idéia do que se trata... Lucius.

- Draco, obviamente. Você sabe que não posso perguntar a mais ninguém nesta escola sobre ele. Que diabos ele esta fazendo na Grifinória ? - perguntou o homem exigente. - Fui procura-lo e me mandaram para a Grifinória! Posso saber o que significa isso?

- Me poupe de seus comentários arrogantes e exigentes, Lucius. - falou Snape com desprezo - Você sabe muito bem que nem tudo que acontece com seu filho aqui, cabe à mim decidir.

O homem à sua frente contorceu seus lábios em um sorriso enviesado e apontou a varinha delicadamente em direção ao rosto do professor.

- Você prefere mesmo que eu te obrigue a responder isso de um modo mais... _cruel_ ... Severus? Porque realmente estou sem paciência para os seus joguinhos de mistério. Eu exijo saber o maldito motivo pelo qual meu filho esta dormindo com aquele bando de mestiços e pobres!

- Não aponte isso para mim. - afirmou Snape fuzilando Lucius com os olhos. - Por menos, eu teria autorização para proibi-lo de entrar em Hogwarts e nunca mais ter de aturar sua presença. Já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo.

- Oh, cale a boca Severus! - disse Lucius abaixando o braço e guardando sua varinha - Não vim aqui para remoer o passado. Dumbledore só permitiu que eu voltasse a entrar neste lugar porque não possuo mais poderes das trevas, nem vínculo com Voldemort. Não sou bem vindo, mas sou pai de um dos alunos dele, e posso vê-lo quando quero.

- Certamente não é bem vindo. - disse Snape ainda encarando o chão.

Lucius apoiou as duas mãos em cima da mesa à sua frente e abaixou o rosto a poucos centímetros do professor, olhando profundamente as íris negras no rosto dele.

- Quando eu desejar ser bem vindo, eu farei ser. - e seu olhar deslizou para os lábios de Severus. - Não tenha dúvidas disso.

Snape o encarava empalidecido e engoliu seco. Respirou fundo e desviou o olhar resistentemente congelado.

- Saia.

- Não irei sair enquanto não responder sobre meu filho. - afirmou Lucius decidido.

- Pergunte à ele mesmo se quiser saber. Eu não lhe devo satisfações. Agora saia!

Lucius não se moveu e continuou a encarar sua boca. Snape voltou seu olhar fulminante para os olhos azuis e aumentou o som da voz.

- Saia!

E então o homem com sua pose aristocrática, sorriu com regozijo e dirigiu-se à porta. Saiu sem nem mais uma palavra.

Snape sentiu-se atordoado e com vontade de morrer. Mas tinha a certeza de que fizera o certo, embora seu corpo discordasse profundamente.

----------------------------

Já era tarde e o Sol tentava ultrapassar as densas nuvens que deixavam o dia nublado. Draco já tinha almoçado e estava andando pela escola com seus comparsas quando avistou Harry sentado na fonte introspectivo.

Mais uma vez seu coração se comprimiu, só que sentiu isso de uma forma tão forte, que involuntariamente sua voz ordenou a seus colegas para irem na frente e se afastou andando em direção ao moreno.

- E eis você escondido aqui...

Aquela voz doce. Aquele tom familiar. Aquele sussurro de conforto à sua alma. Era Malfoy perto mais uma vez.

Virou-se para encara-lo e não pôde conter um sorriso olhando o garoto recém-chegado.

- Você também vem aqui para pensar? - perguntou o sonserino sentando-se ao seu lado, encarando o chão.

- Sempre...

- Mas você... tá legal, Potter?

- Sei lá...acho que sim.. talvez só um pouco entediado. - respondeu Harry soando despreocupado.

- Os outros da minha casa chegaram. Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle. E todos continuam os mesmos panacas. - afirmou o loiro rindo de modo sarcástico.

- Bom, panacas ou não, você irá voltar para atura-los amanhã. Dumbledore pediu-me para avisa-lo que hoje é sua última noite na Grifinória. - pensou mais alguns minutos e também se lembrou da outra coisa que o diretor o informou. - Ele disse que se você quiser, pode ficar mais alguns dias lá ...

- Por que eu ficaria?

- Oh... - e por essa o moreno definitivamente não esperava. Foi praticamente como um sectumsempra na alma. Se segurou para não parecer surpreso mas a tentativa foi em vão.

- Não me entenda mal.. Harry. Eu gostei muito de conhecer seu lado _não-grifinório_, mas para continuar na Grifinória, faria mais sentido se eu fosse um de vocês. Entenda como se você tivesse que deixar Weasley e Granger para ficar na Sonserina, como você se sentiria?

- Não sentiria falta deles nesses tempos. - respondeu automaticamente - Eles têm um ao outro. Agora eu entendo por que não devia ter dito _''Tudo menos Sonserina'' _para o chapéu seletor.

- Eu já te disse que você daria um ótimo sonserino, né Potter? Teria sido divertido...

- É... - Harry olhou para ele com olhos puros e magoados, como se seu futuro dependesse daquele momento. Sentia seu peito agonizar e as palavras entupindo sua garganta.. - ...Malfoy...

- Diga..

- Eu...er,.. ahm... bem.. .,.. seria... _serialegalsevocêficasse_..

- Que? Não entendi uma palavra sequer! Fale devagar Harry!

- Seria legal se você ficasse... mais uns dias. - disse o moreno com calma.

- Ah...ahm... Harry... veja.. - Malfoy não queria falar isso mas sabia que não tinha outra opção - Eu ficaria por você, por sua amizade e pela diversão..mas entenda que eu não posso deixar meus colegas sozinhos na Sonserina..

Harry não disse uma palavra. Só mudou sua expressão de expectativa para decepção e desviou o olhar. Malfoy continuava a se sentir mal pelo que disse mas realmente não era possível deixar seus amigos sem ele. Troca-los por Harry Potter seria no mínimo um insulto sem perdão no conceito dos sonserinos.

- Vou entrar ...te vejo depois. - afirmou Harry levantando, deixando o garoto sozinho.

Malfoy praguejou seu destino, sua casa e seus amigos. Esse não era o momento de se afastar de Potter. Ele gostava da amizade do grifinório e além de tudo Harry pedira para ele ficar... isso era simplesmente o potencial que multiplicava seu transtorno em mil vezes. Respirou fundo na tentativa de aliviar toda aquela dor.. e de certa forma.. isso só piorava.

----------------------

Depois de jantar, Harry foi para o quarto, tomou um banho e deitou-se. Não queria mais conversar com Draco. Na verdade queria esquecer que ele existia... ou pelo menos aquele lado hipnotizante dele. Uma tempestade começou a cair em Hogwarts e fechou os olhos ouvindo o som da chuva e dos trovões tentando adormecer. Não tinha certeza de nada, nem se Rony voltaria a ser seu amigo, nem se ele queria essa amizade de volta... somente que não seria nada agradável olhar a cama ao lado vazia amanhã.

Malfoy chegou no quarto um bom tempo depois, e o barulho da porta se abrindo pôs Harry acordado novamente. O loiro entrou no banheiro sem fazer qualquer barulho e o moreno repreendeu sua mente a não imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do sonserino. Não queria que aquela situação na fonte dos jardins fosse o fim da amizade deles, mas não podia fazer nada. Restava apenas esperar a reação do sonserino nos dias seguintes.

Uma hora e meia depois, Malfoy saiu com uma toalha em volta da cintura, procurando por seu pijama na cômoda perto da cama.

Estava tudo escuro e ele ficou preocupado em ligar a luz, já que o moreno ao parecer da respiração estava completamente adormecido. Não fez barulho e seguiu pela claridade da luz acesa no outro recinto, até achar suas vestimentas.

Harry não estava dormindo. Tão pouco estava de olhos fechados. Mas a penumbra na área de sua cama era tanta, que ele podia observar o sonserino claramente revirando as roupas e o cabelo molhado dele grudado em seu rosto. Estava convencido que sua farsa havia surtido efeito. Continuava respirando no mesmo ritmo para não levantar suspeitas e não movia sequer um músculo na cama.

Quando Malfoy achou seu shorts de pijama, parou um pouco encarando a peça de roupa e se virou mais um momento encarando o moreno supostamente adormecido. Bom, se Harry estava realmente dormindo não haveria problema em se trocar ali. Ele poderia fazer isso bem rápido, ou... ou seria melhor voltar para o banheiro?

Ora por Merlin! Era um quarto de meninos! Quanta frescura em cima de alguns segundos se despindo da toalha para colocar um shorts!

Enquanto procurava sua cueca na primeira gaveta, desfez o nó da cintura e deixou a toalha escorregar por suas pernas até o chão.

Harry engoliu seco. Olhou a toalha caída no chão e sentiu seu estômago contrair. Conforme seus olhos subiam pelo corpo do garoto completamente nu, um arrepio gelado subia por sua espinha até sua nuca e foi então que sua respiração travou completamente.

Draco estava... es..tava... ..es..ta..va... .._ohDeus_..

O coração de Harry batia absurdamente descompassado e ele se esqueceu que seu pulmão precisava de ar, não conseguia de jeito nenhum respirar. Seus lábios se entreabriram no sufoco de sugar o ar de volta, e se tornou ofegante ainda que imperceptivelmente. Draco vestia-se lentamente. Quando passou a mão por cima da cueca para ajeita-la, o moreno sentiu algo pulsar dentro dele.

O corpo de Harry estava tremendo, sua respiração ofegante, e um excitamento pulsava intensamente dentro dele. Não havia como parar aquela sensação vibrante espalhando-se pelo seu corpo e ele estava apavorado com isso. Tentou respirar calmamente e controlar os impulsos de mexer seu quadril mas isso parecia realmente impossível. Resolveu virar de bruços, e o simples contato do colchão com sua pele o fez soltar um impulso de ar quase como um gemido.

- Har..Harry?

Não! Não! Agora não! Ele entregaria sua alma de mãos beijadas à Voldemort se Draco não percebesse sua farsa e não o encontrasse excitado daquela forma. _ohMerlin_.. Que opção ele tinha senão fingir estar acordando naquele mesmo segundo? Virou seu rosto o mais lento para o sonserino e forjou um bocejo improvisado.

- Hmm? ... Malfoy?... - sua voz saiu rouca, quase um gemido sonolento.

- Vo-..você es-..estava acordado? - perguntou o Draco pasmo.

- Não... ahm, ...eu.., ..eu acordei quando você fechou a gaveta... e.. é.. bem.. acordei nesse momento.

Para quem havia acabado de acordar, Harry estava falando demais. Draco tentou não se preocupar e mudar de assunto o quanto antes.

- Harry, já que está acordado, se importa que eu peça uma coisa?

- Pode falar.. - Harry concordou apreensivo. Será que Draco iria mencionar algo do que havia acontecido durante o dia?

- Mas promete não rir?

- Oh.. sim.. claro.

- Eu... bem... eu... eu tenho...

- ... .. ... . .. ...

- Pode falar Draco.. - suplicou o moreno com um sorriso.

- _eutenhomedodoescuro..._

- Ahm?

- Eu não gosto de dormir no escuro !

- Vai dormir Draco...você é louco! Onde já se viu um ex-Comensal da Morte com medo do escuro?

- Comensais matam de dia, se você quer saber. Eu não gosto de dormir no escuro, nem gosto do escuro em si, só isso!

- Tem medo de aranhas subindo em você à noite, é _Draquinho_? - perguntou Harry zombeteiro.

- Podemos dormir com as cortinas abertas ou não, Potter? - afirmou Malfoy impaciente.

- Que seja! - _'' pare de olhar para o corpo dele...pare...pare! '' _- Faça como achar melhor.

O sonserino abriu as cortinas deixando a luz do luar entrar e se deitou.

Harry virou de costas para ele ainda inconstante. Por que diabos estava excitado depois de vê-lo daquele jeito? Por que essa vontade insuportável de te-lo no quarto para sempre? Por que a necessidade vital de sua amizade...? Por que esses sentimentos vindo à tona...? Por que...

Por que ele...

_logo ele_ ...

... Draco Malfoy..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A : **My loversss! Semana de provas, vocês têm que dar o desconto de uma semana para mim! Mas taí, uma semana exata depois, 13 páginas pra compensar! Um capítulo um tanto diferenciado, mas espero q corresponda às expectativas, lembrando que o diário volta a reinar os dias do Malfoy mto em breve e eu vou explicar direitinho de que tempo é esse diário. Quanto às explicações de Sirius e Dumby vivos, espero q gostem, qquer duvida, review ou mail-me! Vamos as reviews do cap 4:

**Hanna Snape **(Minha beta linda, minha adorada! O que seria de mim sem vc, essa cap por exemplo já seria o caos do caos! Já disse q te amo hj? Oh god, eu realmente acho que paro de escrever Endless se um dia vc n me betar mais! Não há beta mais perfeita que vc sabia? Eu bajulo mesmo! ) **Serim **(Dúvidas não são permitidas nas minhas leitoras, portanto taí o cap 5 caprixadinho na explicação do Sirius, cruzando os dedos pra q vc tenha entendido agora Serim hahaha! Me avise se não der ainda ok? Prometo q escrevo mais um cap de explicação se vc n entender! ) **Srta BlacK **(Hey girl! Que ótimo q vc ta gostando! Enquanto eu arranjo Harry pro Draco, vou apimentando mais no Sirem! Espero q eu faça direitinho! Hahahah) **Cin **(Cin, vc me emociona com suas reviews, especialmente qndo elas são quase tão grandes qnto os capítulos! Bom, orgulhosamente eu respondo sua review sim, com o maior carinho! Meu Harry é não-grifinório, na verdade todo e qquer personagem dessa fic tem uma tendencia perversa exceto o dumby pq ele ja passou do ponto né gente? hahahahaha! Cin tbm é fã de torturas, quer q o Draco torture o Harryeeee huahuahua! Mas é logico q sim, por isso a sigla BDSM na fic! Meu Remus é provocativo, o Sirius mais ainda. Esses 2 vão ter altas coisas legais pra fazer na minha fic! Draco mazokista sim, na medida certa com as razões certas! Tdo de bom! E por final naum se desculpe por reviews grandes! Elas q me inspiram a escrever os caps!) **Cristina Melx **(Que bom q vc ta gostando querida! Vou atualizar sempre e logo mais o diário aparece, eu n eskeci dele naum! Ele vai ser de suma importância!) **Tachel **(Tachy! Ohhh vc gostou da cena da camisa? Eu tinha que faze-la! Que bom q vcs conseguiram imaginar ela certinho! Depois vou por mais umas cenas salpicadas dessas, pode ver q todo capítulo tem algo empolgante, tem q ter!) **Amy Lupin **(Lá tá a Amy denovo! Ai Deus, q emoção! Hahaha! respira ge enton, eu usei seu legumeeeeeee, achei a edescrição tão perfeita pro Ron, ele é um legume! hahaha! Amy! como assim ''belicar aonde?'' vc ta mais perversa q eu! hahahah! E _ohmeuDeus_...Haha! To caprixando no sirem hein! Esses dois vaum passar mto mal nas minhas mãos! E o principal: somente qndo VC mencionou o sentido perverso de melecado que eu me tokei do sentido duplo da coisa! Eu solenemente JURO que só pensei no suco de abobora na hora! Gente q palavra mais perversa! todo mundo pensou horrores desse melecado! ahuhuahuahua! E sorry pela parte corante da fic! hahaha se te consola, haverá mtoas outras e vc irá se acostumar Amy!) **Arwen Mione** (Então querida, a dor é o seguinte, Draco tava excitado pra caramba qndo o Harry tocou nele, e o unico jeito de parar aquilo era apertando lá até sentir dor..e qndo eu digo lá, é láááá mesmo! hahahaha ge corada ) **DW03** (Hellow! Seja bem vinda à leitura de Endless! Bom, vou antes te esclarecer as duvidas q é oke eu axo mais importante. Meus shippers são Draco/Harry, Sirius/Remus e Severus/Lucius - por isso estranhei qndo vc mencionou um Sevie Sirius hahaha mas deve ser pq as siglas são parecidas! qnto a isso sorry! O diário eu vou especificar em q data se passa no capitulo q o Draco volta pra Sonserina e volta a ler ele, ja te falo q naum é no ano de PDA nem do atual. Sim, minha fic se passa num tempo alternativo no futuro em q eles estão vivos, e fiz questão de explicar nesse cap exatamente como isso aconteceu Espero q eu tenha esclarecido direitinho, mas caso reste qquer dúvida, por favor me avisa Ok? Farei questão de te explicar detalhadamente como as coisas se desenvolveram até a atual conjuntura!) **Fernanda** (Fefe! Não mima q eu vicio! Sim, vc sabe q eu amo tentar torturar as leitoras! As vezes da certo! Hahaha!)


	6. Mudanças

Endless Temptation (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: Hanna Snape

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 6 - Mudanças**

Mais um dia nascia em Hogwarts.

O silêncio da manhã, a tradicional preguiça matinal...tudo estava do mesmo jeito .. exceto talvez pelo fato que hoje seria o primeiro dia sem Draco ali. O primeiro de muitos dias chatos e tediosos sem aquele sonserino brincalhão e divertido no seu quarto. Olhou para a cama vazia ao lado, e percebeu que Malfoy já tinha ido embora sem sequer acorda-lo.

_' Isso foi realmente mal educado da parte dele',_ pensou o grifinório intrigado.

Olhando à volta com mais cuidado, percebeu que em cima do criado-mudo entre as camas, havia uma carta selada em um envelope cinza-claro. Atrás estava escrito com uma caligrafia perfeita : _'' Harry Potter ''_.

Harry retirou o papel cuidadosamente dobrado do envelope. Quando abriu, havia um pequeno desenho no canto do papel, animando dois bonecos se atirando almofadas, e logo embaixo um texto escrito na mesma caligrafia de fora.

_'' Potter, seu dorminhoco! _

_Eu literalmente não consegui te acordar hoje cedo quando fui sair do quarto. Mas lógico que não seria nem um pouco sonserino sair sem ao menos me despedir. Queria te agradecer por ter tido a cortesia de me tratar bem enquanto estive aí, e se um dia precisar dormir aqui na Sonserina, tenha certeza de que será tratado da mesma forma. Espero que fique tudo bem entre você e o Weasley. E bom... acho que pelo menos foi divertido, não foi:) _

_A gente se fala. ... ass. Malfoy ''_

Conforme Harry lia o conteúdo da carta, um suave perfume exalava do papel. Um perfume familiar. Não era como se alguém tivesse borrifado perfume lá, mas tivesse segurado o papel com o cheiro impregnado na pele. E então o garoto levou a carta próxima ao nariz inspirando profundamente com os olhos fechados.

Tantas lembranças boas, tantas risadas...mudanças...

Foi pouco tempo, mas o bastante para deixar tudo dentro de Harry um completa confusão. Malfoy havia se tornado vital, um amigo para todas horas, um companheiro de brincadeiras...tudo bem que Weasley tinha todas essas características, mas o sonserino tinha algo a mais de instigante nas suas atitudes, no seu jeito... conquistar sua amizade era um desafio, e Harry por natureza aprendeu a gostar de desafios, muito mais de vence-los. Mas agora esse desafio estava... indo embora... e a sensação era insuportável.

Oh, como pôde sobreviver todos esses anos sem ele e em uma questão de dias seu mundo estava tão de cabeça para baixo? Como Malfoy fez tudo isso? Às vezes chegava a pensar se não estava sob o efeito de alguma maldição ou poção sonserina.

O olhar de Harry parou na toalha caída no chão. _... .. ..Aquela_ toalha..

_... aquele_ pedaço de pano que escorregara pelas pernas de Malfoy e fizera sua respiração parar... seu mundo parar... seu coração parar. Aquele único pedaço de pano que revelou um corpo tão definido...tão lindo...tão sensual... aquelas curvas tão perfeitas...

Que desejo insuportável. Que vontade maldita.

Harry fechou os olhos, respirou fundo ... soltou a carta em cima da cama e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

..._OhMerlin_..._o que está acontecendo comigo_...

Um transtorno invadia seu peito. Era como uma vergonha imensurável, preenchendo dolorosamente cada pedaço dentro dele e destruindo seu orgulho pouco a pouco. O que estava acontecendo com ele?...Por que tamanha vontade de... _sentir_ aquele garoto...? Por que Malfoy instigava um lado tão diferente no grifinório..?

Era apenas uma curiosidade? ... Oh sim.. era isso mesmo .. só e somente uma curiosidade um pouco.. insuportável ... de ver um lado mais humano naquele ser sonserino, sempre tão gelado. Não era como se sentisse vontade de provoca-lo... ele só queria ver qualquer esboço de reação descontrolada... desmedida... ele precisava ver isso... sentir isso... somente para .._verificar_.. se Malfoy era realmente um ser humano e não um robozinho magicamente se movendo por Hogwarts sob as ordens de seu pai.

_Apenas_ _curiosidade_.

Aquela conclusão desafogou a agonia dentro do moreno. Ele sempre precisava de uma explicação para seus sentimentos, e só descansava quando encontrava uma. Essa era perfeita e se encaixava sem deixar lacunas dentro dele. Seu rosto abandonou a expressão de preocupação e pôde olhar o quarto novamente.

Rony estava sentado na cama, observando o grifinório atentamente, ainda um pouco confuso.

- Harry? - chamou Rony hesitante.

- Ron! - Harry exclamou sorridente. - Oh Ron... como você está?

A expressão do ruivo se tornou de surpresa. Mas para ele, Harry não soava muito... convincente. Então era só Malfoy sumir que o garoto forjava um sorrisinho amarelo para ele? Oh não... as coisas não seriam tão fáceis. Um boa explicação era indispensável, assim como pedidos suplicantes de desculpas.

- Estou notando essa sua cara falsa de contentamento em me ver. - cuspiu Rony sem vírgulas.

Harry olhou-o incrédulo. Essa rejeição nunca fora típica de seu amigo.

- Por que está falando assim comigo? Ainda está bravo por causa do Malfoy?

- Ohhhh, será Harry? Será que seu amiguinho _''pobretão''_ aqui fez diferença na presença daquele sonserino asqueroso? Porque se me lembro bem, você literalmente me esqueceu enquanto ele esteve aqui. - respondeu o ruivo asquerosamente.

- Eu ia te pedir desculpas Ron, apesar de você ter cuspido na minha cara que eu era um... um..._.. anormal_.., mas tudo bem, vejo que você continua o mesmo imbecil tirando conclusões precipitadas de sempre. - e completou mais adiante - Realmente não acho um fundo de razão para Mione ter visto algo de bom em você.

- Oh, você não estava tendo um caso com Malfoy? Me desculpe por ter achado ele em cima de você sem roupas e nenhuma explicação sensata para ter outra opinião. - ironizou Rony com desdenho.

- Eu devia mesmo ter um caso com Malfoy. Pelo menos aquela insuportável da sua irmã iria parar de me perseguir aqui.

- Como você ousa fala de Gina desse jeito? Você ficou com ela! - exasperou Rony espantado com a afirmação de Harry.

- Eu quero que se dane, Ron! Eu realmente me preocupava com você e estava magoado com o que me disse aquele dia. Comentei com Malfoy tantas vezes sobre você...que nessa carta de despedida.. - Harry pegou a carta e a estendeu na frente do rosto de Rony - ...ele se deu ao trabalho de mencionar seu nome, esperando que reconciliássemos nossa amizade!

Rony pegou calmamente a carta escrita por Malfoy e depois que terminou de ler, olhou para Harry assustado.

- Essa era a carta que você estava abraçando e cheirando a pouco?

Harry arregalou os olhos. Mal se lembrava que durante aquele momento introspectivo, Rony estava o observando de sua cama. Como explicar isso agora? _OhMerlin_... como o mundo parecia desabar toda vez que o assunto com o ruivo era Malfoy...

Ele tirou a carta das mãos de Rony sem mais nenhuma palavra e guardou em sua bolsa. Preparou o material para a primeira aula de hoje com Snape, e foi tomar um banho rápido antes de sair. Não adiantava falar mais nada, as coisas tinham que esfriar em sua cabeça primeiro.

------------------------------------------------

- Abram seus livros na página 380. - pronunciou Snape após entrar apressado na sala com seu ar indiferente e sombrio.

Essa era a aula em que Draco e seus colegas se sentavam duas carteiras à frente ao trio de ouro. Mas especialmente hoje Rony e Hermione estavam em um outro canto da sala, embora a garota ainda estivesse murmurando sua indignação pelo tratamento do namorado com Harry. Apenas um olhar de Snape a fez se calar.

- Oh... Sr. Potter.. vejo que resolveu aparecer na primeira aula. Pensei que hoje nos daria excepcionalmente o prazer de sua ausência. - afirmou o professor irônico.

Harry entrou sem nenhum sorriso na sala enquanto os alunos o observavam caminhando até a carteira. Draco voltado para trás o seguia com os olhos e foi o único a receber um olhar direto do moreno. O sonserino deu um leve sorriso para ele, e isso foi o bastante para melhorar o humor do garoto. Para a surpresa de Snape, Harry se sentou atrás de Malfoy, bem longe de Ron e Mione.

- _Psiu!_ - sussurrou Draco tirando a atenção de Harry dos livros. - Por que se atrasou?

- Problemas com Ron hoje de manhã... - Harry afirmou desmotivado.

Os olhos de Draco o fitaram por mais alguns minutos de modo a consola-lo com um sorriso maroto e virou-se para frente encarando o professor atordoado com aquela conversa tão inesperada entre os dois famosos inimigos.

Snape caminhou lentamente com sua pose imperial até a carteira do loiro e o encarou de cima parecendo estuda-lo ao faze-lo.

- Sr. Malfoy. - chamou o professor sério.

- Sim?

- Poderia, por gentileza, nos demostrar o efeito da poção _''alucitium"_ para a sala ? - ordenou Severus depositando um pequeno frasco na mesa do sonserino.

Draco virou as páginas de seu livro apressadamente tentando descobrir os efeitos da poção, mas devido a impaciência do professor não conseguiu achar as informações a tempo. Resolveu confiar e beber o liquido da poção de uma vez. Snape o levantou da carteira, puxando-o pela camisa o empurrando até que se sentasse em cima da mesa central da sala. Draco fez uma careta porque o conteúdo da poção era azedo e não entendia o motivo da estupidez de Snape com ele.

A princípio não houve nenhuma mudança. Olhou para o professor e este acenou com a cabeça para que ele esperasse mais um pouco e Draco assim o fez. Snape o olhava com ar de vingança, como se daquela poção resultasse algo que o garoto não fosse gostar e se gostasse seria por pouco tempo.

Passado mais alguns minutos, o sonserino começou a se mostrar inconfortável. Se mexia em cima da mesa, fazia expressões de surpresa enquanto sua respiração se tornava mais rápida e ofegante. Seu rosto estava corado e ele passava as mãos pelo cabelo penteando-o para trás. Seu peito estufava para cima e para baixo conforme sua respiração ficava mais difícil e rápida.

- Está tudo bem, Sr. Malfoy?

- Oh.. sim.. - disse Draco com voz rouca e um leve sorriso - Está tudo... b-bem..

Todos os alunos o olhavam estranhando os efeitos da poção. Ninguém ainda entendia muito bem qual era a utilidade dela, mas certamente não era algo ruim, uma vez que o garoto parecia tão ...feliz. Era tão simples ler as instruções que Snape indicara no livro no inicio da aula, mas raramente alguém prestava atenção no que ele falava. Somente Hermione o fez, mas nada comentou, apenas esperou ver quem seria a cobaia de tal experiência.

Draco fechou os olhos, pendendo sua cabeça para trás e contorcendo seu corpo, especialmente seu quadril, em movimentos lentos e ondulados, como uma cobra se curvando sem sair do lugar. Depois voltou-se para olhar a sala e seus olhos estavam transparecendo uma luxúria imensurável. Ele parecia tomado de um prazer tão intenso a ponto de agarrar o primeiro que passasse ali perto. E não demorou para a sala perceber o quanto Draco estava excitado - sua calça tinha uma saliência crescendo mais e mais conforme o tempo passava, e seu corpo começava a ficar molhado com o suor.

Harry o olhava fascinado. Sentia seu próprio corpo pulsando todas as sensações que Draco estava sentindo e crescia nele uma estranha vontade de fazer algo para satisfazer o sonserino. Malfoy o olhava fixamente com a boca entreaberta e molhada, seu coração estava disparado e Snape apenas observava o garoto na mesa central perdendo o controle sobre si.

- Esta poção não somente faz com que quem a beba perca o controle, como põe vocês em uma posição de poder sob a vítima, podendo diminuir sua capacidade agressiva e violenta. - afirmou Snape com seriedade.

Malfoy e Harry se encaravam sem piscar. Havia um intenso desejo entre os dois pairando no ar, algo como uma fixação, uma obsessão, mas apesar de toda essa tensão, nenhum dos dois tomava a iniciativa de levantar e fazer algo. Harry se perguntava se Draco estaria sem controle de seus atos, ou se realmente estava consciente do que estava fazendo naquele momento perante toda a sala.

Draco desceu da mesa, sem tirar o olhar de Harry, e começou a caminhar lentamente em sua direção, com passos calculados e charmosos até chegar na carteira do moreno. Apoiou suas mãos nas laterais e abaixou seu rosto na altura dos olhos do grifinório. O coração de Harry batia aos socos, seu corpo tremia olhando o loiro à sua frente com aquela provocação tão típica do sonserino. Draco escorregou o olhar para os lábios de Harry e logo a sala inteira começou a murmurar comentários e risadinhas descontroladas. Pansy olhava-os incrédula.

- Silêncio! - Ordenou Snape em voz alta, completamente vidrado na cena em que presenciava entre os dois garotos.

O estrondo da voz do professor fez com que Draco se assustasse e voltasse para trás, ignorando a expressão descrente que crescia no rosto de Harry conforme ele se afastava. Os olhos verdes imploravam para que Malfoy voltasse, mas era em vão.

Draco foi pegar suas coisas atordoado enquanto Snape o encarava furioso. De fato estava transtornado pelo sonserino estar resistindo à poção frente aos alunos, desdizendo seus ensinamentos daquela aula. O garoto saiu da sala sem dar qualquer satisfação ao professor.

Snape se virou para encarar Harry, e quando se deu conta, o grifinório já estava saindo pela porta atrás de Draco. Vários alunos se levantaram para espiar o que iria acontecer no corredor, mas o professor lançou um feitiço batendo a porta e caminhou apressado até o bolo de estudantes.

- Saiam daí neste instante e sentem-se! Esta aula ainda não terminou! - berrou ele nervoso, trancando os alunos na sala de aula e já ordenando que seguissem ao próximo capítulo.

Harry saiu apressado pelo corredor das masmorras, e segurou o braço de Draco quando o alcançou.

- Malfoy! - chamou o moreno exasperado.

- Potter, me deixa em paz, por favor, agora _realmente_ não é uma boa hora. - respondeu o sonserino tentando se livrar da mão que segurava seu braço.

- Eu não vou te soltar enquanto você não me explicar o que foi aquilo lá na sala. - disse Harry determinado.

Draco o olhou novamente, dessa vez na tentativa de responder somente com um olhar, mas o grifinório parecia mesmo que não ia se satisfazer só com essa resposta. Draco respirou fundo tomando-se por uma expressão de impaciência e soltou seus livros no chão. Segurou os braços de Harry e o empurrou contra a parede colando seu corpo contra o do moreno.

O coração de Harry voltou a disparar. Ele nunca havia sido jogado contra a parede por um garoto e isso fazia com que ele ficasse completamente desconcertado com a situação. Draco o observava enquanto Harry sentia o grau de excitação do sonserino despertar um intenso calor dentro de sua barriga e fazer suas pernas amolecerem.

- M-Malfoy.. - disse Harry com voz rouca.

- Essa poção, Potter... é um tanto quanto incômoda.. e se alguém te provoca durante o efeito dela.. - afirmou o sonserino junto ao ouvido do moreno - é complicado de se manter... _calmo_...

Harry fechou os olhos enquanto sentia aquela voz sussurrando. Algo absurdo estava tomando conta do seu corpo. Milhares de sensações ao mesmo tempo. Harry estava tão fora de si que puxou a cintura do loiro mais para perto. Era um sensação deliciosa envolver a cintura dele e puxa-lo contra si, mas quando Draco sentiu os braços do grifinório fazerem isso, olhou-o apreensivo, quase tremendo, e começou a sair de perto dele.

- Eu preciso sair daqui. - afirmou ele enquanto se afastava de um Harry completamente sem ação.

Draco caminhou sem direção, em passos rápidos, murmurando maldições ao professor de poções, por ter aprontado essa com ele. Certamente tinha alguma coisa a mais além de proporcionar prazer a pessoa que bebe aquela poção. Algo relativo a homossexualidade. No entanto ainda estava absorto com a atitude ''sóbria'' de Harry. Ele não havia bebido poção nenhuma, e ainda assim o puxou com aquela força extasiada contra si. _OhMerlin_. Se não tivesse sob o efeito da poção, não teria justificativa de ter achado aquilo tão intenso e excitante.

O sonserino caminhou até a enfermaria, determinado a conseguir um antídoto para acabar com os efeitos da poção que bebera. Avistou Madame Pomfrey atendendo um Corvinal, mas não esperou para se aproximar da enfermeira.

- Senhora Pomfrey, por favor. Eu preciso que me ajude.

- Sente e espere senhor Malfoy. Preciso acabar de medicar este estudante.

Malfoy se apoiou numa maca atrás de si e fechou a cara. Odiava ser obrigado a esperar para uma coisa tão simples. Enquanto esperava, decidiu por vingar-se de Snape o quanto antes. Hoje mesmo iria mandar uma carta a seu pai para contar o ocorrido. Toda essa humilhação perante os alunos definitivamente não iria terminar assim.

- Em que posso ajuda-lo? - perguntou a enfermeira sem entusiasmo.

- Preciso de um antídoto para a poção ''_Alucitium_'', por favor.

Ela se dirigiu ao armário de remédios, procurando na ordem alfabética de frascos se encontrava o pedido do garoto. Havia tantos frascos que Draco se impressionou com a agilidade da enfermeira ao encontrar um pequeno vidro azul e virar-se para ele. Quando o loiro pegou o frasco das mãos dela, notou uma expressão de desaprovação em seu rosto.

- Está vazio, senhor Malfoy. Será preciso pedir ao seu professor que produza mais dela. - alegou Madame Pomfrey em tom de desculpas.

- Oh... certo. obrigado de qualquer forma. - agradeceu o sonserino, agora ainda mais transtornado com Snape. - Irei a sala dele. Até logo.

Draco saiu esvoaçando sua capa pelos corredores, passando por uma multidão de alunos que seguiam para o Salão Principal para almoçar. Entre os estudantes, procurou por Harry, mas ao que parecia, ele não estava indo para o almoço. Draco estava surpreso que mesmo tão transtornado com Snape, sua excitação não parava de agitar sensações por seu corpo. Respirou fundo e continuou caminhando. Ao chegar na sala de poções após sairem todos os alunos, bateu na porta com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

- Entre. - disse Snape, olhando atento em direção à entrada, para ver quem estava de tamanho mal-humor. - Oh sim.. Malfoy. Já esperava que viesse aqui...

- Ah, esperava? Pois bem professor, dê um jeito nisso por gentileza. Madame Pomfrey me disse que somente o senhor tem o antídoto. - afirmou Draco emburrado.

- Quanta impertinência a sua. Lembre-se que você teve a escolha de tomar ou não a poção.

- Sim, mas eu preciso do antídoto, não agüento mais ficar assim.. - disse o garoto em desespero.

- Não seja tolo. - Snape o fuzilava com os olhos - Não há antídoto para a Alucitium além da tradicional forma de se aliviar o prazer, oras. Você fala como se fosse uma poção que o fizesse sentir mal.

- Professor, está tentando me dizer que a única forma de aliviar isso é com uma... uma... relação sexual? - Draco perguntou assustado.

- Se alivie sozinho! Por Merlin! Tenho que lhe explicar como se faz isso também? - e Snape virou de costas, de modo a dispensar o garoto de sua sala.

Malfoy saiu enfurecido da sala de poções e o professor esperou ele se ausentar para pegar um frasco do antídoto e levar para Madame Pomfrey. De fato existia um contraveneno para _Alucitium_, mas não era da natureza sonserina cessar o sofrimento de um inimigo - ou melhor - do_ filho _do inimigo.

Draco correu para um banheiro vazio. A única opção seria o banheiro dos monitores, no terceiro andar, mas ele realmente não apreciava a companhia voyeur de Murta-que-Geme. Quando entrou, ouviu a garota perguntando quem estava lá, e parou imediatamente, amaldiçoando-a com todos os xingamentos possíveis.

Não havia lugar. O jeito era suportar aquilo de qualquer jeito até chegar a noite e dormir. Bela tortura, pois agora era apenas a hora do almoço. _Murta-Maldita...Murta-Maldita..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry continuava apoiado na parede, perdido em pensamentos e sensações vibrando pelo seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam fechados, tentando raciocinar em meio àquela confusão de acontecimentos. Ele _realmente_ tinha... agarrado... Draco Malfoy pela cintura? E aquilo..._realmente_ causou um prazer absurdo nele?

_... Isso não pode estar acontecendo._

Harry cobriu o rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo. Deixou-se arrastar pela parede até cair sentado no chão do corredor. Encostou a cabeça e esperou sua mente esfriar.

O moreno estava em choque. Já eram acontecimentos demais, coincidências demais... Draco estava mexendo com ele e dessa vez não era preciso um Rony Weasley ali para informa-lo disso. Obviamente que Draco também o provocara, mas aceitar e sentir vontade de fazer o mesmo já dizia respeito à sua própria sexualidade.

_Oh Merlin_...

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, Dumbledore estava à sua frente. Harry levantou-se rapidamente, na tentativa de manter um semblante normal.

- Olá Harry... - disse o diretor sério, colocando uma mão em seu ombro - Estava vindo avisar-lhe para anunciar a festa de Sirius agora no almoço, mas não pude deixar de nota-lo aí no chão de olhos fechados, fora da sala de aula. Aconteceu algo?

- Ahm... não senhor. Não aconteceu nada. Apenas vim...- respondeu Harry um pouco pálido. - ...respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Iremos anuncia-la agora?

- Daqui a 10 minutos, quando todos estiverem no Salão Principal antes de almoçar. - Dumbledore o olhou por mais algum tempo e resolveu perguntar algo antes de ir. - E a propósito...Harry... se foi algo que tenha ocorrido na aula de Snape para o deixar assim, eu posso conversar com o professor para que não aconteça novamente.

- Oh não, não foi nada relativo a aula senhor. Mas obrigado de qualquer forma.

Dumbledore o olhou por mais algum tempo e assentiu com um leve sorriso, se afastando em direção ao Salão Principal. Ele não gostava de enigmas, especialmente quando envolvia seu aluno favorito e o filho de Lucius Malfoy, mas tinha certeza que Harry resolverias as coisas como sempre o fez, e logo estaria bem.

----------------------------------------

Passado dez minutos, todos os alunos se encontravam no Salão Principal para o almoço. Harry estava no tablado de Dumbledore, quando o diretor pediu silêncio para comunicar algo importante.

- Bom dia. - começou o moreno nervoso. - Bom, como todos sabem, Sirius Black, meu padrinho, foi salvo pela Ordem da Fênix há algum tempo atrás. Em razão disso, Hogwarts irá realizar uma festa em homenagem à ele e ao professor Remus Lupin, que foi quem comandou a operação da Ordem para salvar Sirius.

Um burburinho de vários alunos animados com o evento começou a tomar conta do salão, antes que Harry terminasse de falar sobre o evento. Entre as vozes, pôde ouvir-se ao fundo a voz de um garoto moreno e alto, na mesa da Corvinal gritar para o grifinório:

- E quem você pretende levar à festa, Potter? Draco Malfoy?

O salão explodiu em risadas. Harry ficou vermelho e correu o olhar para Draco, que estava sério entre Crabbe e Goyle, fingindo que não ouvira o comentário. Tamanha era a seriedade de Malfoy, que seu estômago congelou em menos de três segundos.

- Silênciooooo! - gritou Dumbledore a todos. Ele se levantou e pediu para que Harry se sentasse.

- Se vocês desejam saber a data desta festa, peço que façam silêncio. - disse mais calmamente, e todos alunos atenderam ao pedido do diretor. - Este evento irá ocorrer no último dia desta semana. Será uma festa à fantasia, e não será permitido vir fantasiado de muggle. Começará as 19:00. Qualquer dúvida, vocês podem procurar Harry Potter, o professor Lupin ou a professora McGonagall. Bom apetite a todos.

Os estudantes apreciaram as mesas fartas de comida, ainda animados com a notícia. As garotas comentavam sobre seus trajes, e os garotos sobre quem iriam convidar. Dumbledore ficou satisfeito com a reação de todos, embora ainda estivesse um pouco curioso sobre os rumores em relação a Harry e Malfoy.

Harry sentou-se perto de Gina, comendo sem qualquer entusiasmo. Nas vezes em que seu olhar escapava para a mesa da Sonserina, Draco desviava o olhar em outra direção. Ele estava olhando... Harry sabia que ele também estava pensando no que acontecera naquele corredor e.. _OhMerlin_... como ele queria fazer tudo aquilo novamente.

O moreno se levantou ao terminar a refeição, e caminhou para a segunda aula do dia juntamente com Gina, Fred e Jorge. Hermione seguia com Rony, sustentando um olhar de desculpas por não estar com o amigo.

----------------------------------------------

Na sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, o professor Remus Lupin pediu a todos que formassem uma fila, concentrando-se em imaginar ou lembrar de algo que lhes proporcionasse extrema satisfação pessoal. Algo que almejassem do fundo da alma.

- A aula que teremos hoje, será similar a aula que dei à vocês no terceiro ano, sobre bichos-papões. O que há dentro deste armário é um Homoligo. Alguém pode nos dizer o que é um Homoligo? - perguntou Remus animado.

- Um Homoligo é um ser transformista, que quando ataca um bruxo, o hipnotiza fazendo-o ver a pior cena de sua vida. Para se libertar a pessoa tem que imaginar o que mais almeja na vida. Só assim a cena se transforma e o Homoligo é vencido. - respondeu Hermione convicta.

- Muito bem, senhorita Granger. E o que acontece se não vencermos o Homoligo?

- As consequências dependem da força de espírito da pessoa. Do quanto ela agüenta assistindo a pior cena de sua vida, de acordo com o quanto ela já superou dessa situação. - respondeu a garota mais uma vez sem sombra de dúvidas.

- Pois bem. O que iremos fazer aqui é treinar com Homoliglotes - Homoligos ainda não totalmente desenvolvidos. Eles irão hipnotiza-los, lembrando-os da pior cena de suas vidas, mas não tão intensamente como os maiores de sua espécie. Esses seriam bem piores. As sensações não serão tão fortes, porém o bastante para tirar-lhes o controle. Concentrem-se em algo que almejam, que querem do fundo da alma, e no momento que essa cena aparecer, o Homoliglote já não será mais perigoso. - afirmou Lupin sério. - Agora, Parvati, dê um passo a frente e quando eu abrir o armário, encare o Homoliglote e concentre-se na sua cena.

Quando Remus abriu a porta, um vulto esbranquiçado com olhos verdes cintilantes se aproximou de Parvati, fixando o olhar nas pupilas da garota. O vulto parecia envolve-la toda, fazendo-a estremecer, suar frio e lacrimejar sem controle. Parvati respirou fundo, ainda soluçando do choro, e apertou os olhos com força, expelindo uma luz azul de sua aura. O Homoliglote logo foi se transformando numa miniatura de filme no ar, em que todos podiam ver Parvati caminhando em um cavalo branco com um homem bem vestido, em trajes árabes. Mais alguns minutos e a imagem se desfez no ar, deixando-a respirar aliviada. O bicho transformista havia sido vencido.

- Muito bem Parvati! Estou orgulhoso! - afirmou Remus entregando um pedaço de chocolate à ela. - Não é difícil, porque Homoliglotes não aguentam muito tempo. Hermione! Venha!

Hermione se aproximou e o professor soltou mais um Homoliglote do armário. Ela encarou o bicho determinada a não deixa-lo invadir sua mente, mas conforme o vulto se aproximava, Mione foi forçada a assistir a cena em que seus pais tiveram uma briga feia e seu pai havia dito a sua mãe que nunca mais queria vê-la. Nessa situação, ela tinha 5 anos e ter seus pais separados seria a pior coisa de sua vida. Mas quando Hermione fechou os olhos imaginando o que mais almejava, todos os outros alunos puderam ver o Homoliglote se transformar na cena dela casando-se com Rony.

A classe toda caiu na risada, conforme Rony ficava mais e mais vermelho. Com todo o barulho, Hermione abriu os olhos assustada, porque mal lembrava que a sala inteira veria a cena que ela iria imaginar. Olhou para Rony, e o garoto mal cabia em si de vergonha. Ela levou as mãos tampando o rosto e saiu da sala ignorando as gargalhadas incontroláveis dos sonserinos no fundo. Remus a olhou preocupado, certamente era sua culpa que isso havia acontecido.

Harry olhou apreensivo para Lupin, já prevendo que a cena para vencer seu Homoliglote pudesse envolver Draco, e saiu da sala com a desculpa que iria confirmar se Mione estava bem. Remus assentiu e prosseguiu a aula com os alunos presentes.

No corredor, Harry olhou para todos os lados à procura da garota, e a encontrou sentada atrás de uma escultura, com os olhos vermelhos e as mangas da capa úmidas. Se aproximou com cuidado, e abaixou-se perto dela.

- Mione... não fique assim. - suplicou Harry - Não importa o que os outros acham. Você e Rony foram feitos um para o outro e nada pode mudar isso. Por favor não chore. - pediu o moreno limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto. - Não gosto de ver minha amiga chorar, ok? Me faz ter vontade de socar cada um dos sonserinos que riu de você lá dentro.

- Oh Harry... senti tanto sua falta! - disse ela abraçando-o apertadamente. - Tive tanto medo que sua briga com Rony por causa de Malfoy pudesse nos afastar.

- Rony ainda não entende. E se quer saber, Malfoy e eu não estamos exatamente ''_amigos_'' no momento. Nós estávamos, mas algumas coisas mudaram o curso da nossa amizade.

- O que mudou Harry? Você parecia tão feliz quando ele estava por perto... - perguntou a garota cordialmente.

- Malfoy... bem... Malfoy não é só aquele metidinho lá dentro que riu de você. Ele tem um lado tão... tão... - Harry tentava dizer algo, mas qualquer palavra soaria incompleta para descrever aquele sonserino que o hipnotizava cada vez que chegava perto. - Eu não sei dizer Mione. Mas nós temos algo em comum...algo muito forte... sei lá... você entende?

- Ele não riu de mim. Todos os outros sim. Mas Malfoy não. Eu acho que entendo o que você quer dizer agora Harry.

O moreno sorriu para amiga. Pelo menos Mione entendia. Ainda que não soubesse os detalhes, não repudiava Malfoy como Rony fizera. Ali estava alguém que ele podia contar para ajuda-lo sempre que precisasse. Ajudou ela a se levantar, e ajeitou seu cabelo atrás da orelha cuidadosamente.

- Entre lá. Entre lá e beije Rony na frente de todos. Prove que ele é seu, e você pode sonhar o que quiser com esse cara, porque ele te ama Mione. De verdade. - afirmou Harry confiante.

- Só você para ter essas idéias. - disse ela sorrindo - Mas vou fazer isso sim. Você não vem?

- Eu entro depois. Vou ficar um tempo aqui fora.

- Mas Harry, você já faltou na aula de Snape. E você sabe que Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas é uma matéria difícil! - argumentou ela preocupada.

- Deixa Mione. Depois eu pego a matéria com Remus. Vá lá que vou ficar aqui ainda um tempo.

A garota entrou na sala e fechou a porta, caminhou até Rony em meio a risadinhas abafadas e deu-lhe um beijo rápido e apaixonado. O ruivo apesar de vermelho, estava orgulhoso da atitude dela. O grupo de Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle começou a murmurar a canção de casamento, mas o casal os ignorou. Draco estreitou os olhos procurando por Harry e Hermione percebeu que o sonserino ficou encarando a porta com ar de indecisão. Ao que parecia ele também sentia falta de seu amigo.

------------------------------------------

Ao anoitecer, Harry foi para o quarto tomar um banho. Ficou debaixo do chuveiro por longas horas, com os olhos fechados. Custava aceitar que Malfoy estava provocando todas aquelas novas sensações e confusões em sua mente. A vontade de toca-lo, sentir seu corpo, sua pele, seu perfume, sentir seu calor... tudo isso estava deixando um rastro de perturbação dentro do moreno. Doía aceitar que aquilo estava se tornando além de uma obsessão, estava mais para uma paixão impetuosa, surgindo cada dia mais forte. E Harry estava com medo.

Medo de tudo isso ser uma paixão... só sua.. já que em regra o sonserino gostava de garotas e não dava os mínimos sinais de gostar de garotos também. O fato é que dentre todas as garotas da sala, durante o efeito da poção na aula de Snape, Malfoy veio até ele, o olhou nos olhos e no corredor fez seu mundo parar completamente. Aquela encostada na parede, aquela aproximação de corpos... aquela...excitação em sua calça... tudo tomou completamente o controle do moreno em apenas alguns segundos.

Harry estava atordoado. Agora tinha a certeza de que mesmo Rony sendo um tolo, as coisas estavam fazendo sentido. Talvez o modo como tenha agido, sem perceber, tenha causado tal impressão no ruivo. Por definitivo, Rony jamais o aceitaria se soubesse de sua condição, e isso atormentava seu peito de um jeito apavorante.

E de todas as pessoas, isso tinha que acontecer justo por causa do filho do comensal... justo com Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------

Draco por sua vez, estava na Sonserina já debaixo das cobertas. A noite esfriara a tal ponto que um cobertor quase não era suficiente. Ainda que seu corpo estivesse fervendo em hormônios durante todo o dia, as coisas que aconteceram estavam provocando um turbilhão de novas emoções para ele.

Não era normal, nem aceitável, mas ali não havia escolha - estava sob uma poção oras!

Página...página... qual era a página? Trezentos e alguma coisa...trezentos e oito? ou trezentos e oitenta? . Draco debruçou-se no canto da cama, pegando sua bolsa para consultar o livro de poções em busca dos efeitos da _Alucitium_, mas um outro livro chamou sua atenção...

_O diário de Harry_...

logo ali... ainda esperando para ser lido, consultado e decorado.

O loiro abriu um sorriso e puxou-o da bolsa, voltando à página marcada para continuar sua leitura. Nem Crabbe nem Goyle nem Pansy, era só ele e o diário agora. Algumas folhas rabiscadas, outras apenas com alguns desenhos animando Quiddich, e finalmente uma folha toda escrita.

-

-

_''Quinta 16 de Abril - Expecto Patronum''_

_''Estas são as palavras mágicas que Remus me ensinou hoje, em uma aula particular sobre combate a dementadores. Foram algumas tentativas até conseguir, mas no momento em que imaginei meus pais, todo poder saiu de mim pela varinha contra aquela criatura Voldemortníaca. Chocolates e mais chocolates... Remus realmente adora chocolates! Se tiver que comer chocolates toda vez que combater um Dementador, vou ficar parecendo o Crabble._

_Quando perguntei qual era o patrono dele, ele me contou que era um grande amigo do passado, que o fez ver o mundo com outros olhos...tão diferente e tão especial.. Percebi uma certa mágoa e dor em seu olhar e perguntei aonde estava esse amigo, e ele me disse que não sabia mais do paradeiro dele... quase rouco quando falou isso. Fiquei um pouco preocupado, pois imagino como seria perder um amigo tão forte como Rony ou Mione.. mas realmente não havia como ajuda-lo naquele momento introspectivo. Era alguém com toda certeza muito importante, uma vez que o professor combatera o dementador no trem com tanta facilidade._

_Vindo para o quarto, cruzei com Malfoy nos corredores._ _Engraçado notar como ele me olha sem os comparsas dele por perto... um olhar desafiador.. profundo.. sempre com aquele sorrisinho irônico de lado, mas digamos que eu me prenda mais ao olhar dele. Talvez eu deva admitir que se não fossemos de casas diferentes poderíamos ser grandes amigos... talvez se fossemos ele não seria tão esnobe... mesquinho.. mas fazer o que, ele foi ensinado assim e não houve ninguém para dizer o que estava certo ou errado nos ensinamentos de Lucius._

_Sem aquele comensal... ele poderia ser tão diferente.."_

-

-

A cara de espanto de Draco era justificada.

Esnobe? Mesquinho? Como aquele grifinóriozinho de Merlin ousava falar assim dele?Pelo hipogrifo careca! Se havia alguém em Hogwarts que fosse fino, delicado e gentleman, este certamente era Draco Malfoy!

Ahhh, mas tinha que ser o Potter...sempre com seu jeito superior, julgando a quem bem entende... da forma que bem entende.. ele não conhecia seu lado bom, seu lado digno e chic com as pessoas... e...

_Oh espere!_

Mas Harry aprendendo _Expecto Patronum_? Isso foi há muito tempo!

Draco se deu conta de como o diário era antigo, lá do 3º ano na escola, além de perceber que Harry não anotava todos os dias no diário, somente os mais importantes e curiosamente o nome ''Malfoy'' estava em todos. Definitivamente Draco não passava despercebido em seus dias e isso surtiu um leve egocentrismo no loiro.

Harry sabia sim do seu jeito chic, fino e gentleman! E acontecera isso há tão pouco tempo que não poderia esquecer aqueles dias na Grifinória. Uma certa.. nostalgia.. tomou aquele momento do sonserino... porque de certa forma ele sentia falta de Harry.. do seu jeito carismático, divertido... das brigas de almofadas... das trocas de shampoo...e daqueles olhos verdes o observando de manhã...

Todas aquelas lembranças... somadas àquela cena no corredor...

Por Merlin... Harry puxou sua cintura contra o corpo dele de um jeito tão... tão... sonserino! Foi tão delicioso sentir ele enlouquecendo conforme sentia sua excitação ... aquela rouquidão da voz dele chamando seu nome foi absurdamente .. fora do comum... aqueles olhos verdes carregados de luxúria e vontades... aquela boca molhada tão provocativa... aquela onda crescendo na sua calça..

Draco só ficava sorrindo lembrando da cena e cada um de seus detalhes, por vezes até se acariciando conforme repassava as imagens... mas adicionando sempre uma nota mental um tanto quanto irônica ao final de cada pensamento:

_'Realmente essa poção demora a passar o efeito...''_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A:** Xinguem! Podem xingar! Demorei mesmo! Era greve por causa de Green Eyes! Mas enfim, eu nunca vou abandonar Endless pq é Endlesssssssssss, sem fimmmmmm, e não vai ter fim enquanto eu não quiser! Provavelmente nunca! É isso aí, fikem à vontade pra opinar, criticar, xingar... reviews are free! obrigado por continuarem lendo! Respondendo às reviews do cap5:

**Srta. Kinomoto** (Pobre Harry mesmo! Eu vou fazer gato e sapato dele tadinho! Mas logicamente que a vida tem altos e baixos e uma hora ele vai ter sorte na fic! hahahaha!) **Cin **( Você me emociona com suas reviews! ! Olha o tamanho dessa do cap 5! surtante! huauhahuahuahua! É tão bom pq eu tenho uma noção exata doke vc gosta e desgosta na fic e assim moldo minhas criatividades ao q vcs gostam! Meu Harry e meu Draco são perversos mesmo, mas o Draco é especial pq ele vai ensinar coisas q Hogwarts não ensina pros grifinórios! hahahahaha! ) **Srta. Black **( OoH Sim! Harry descobrindo cada vez mais, e mais rapido q mr. Malfoy, isso vai ficar cada vez mais engraçado, vcs não sabem oke é um Harry queer na minha imaginação! hahaha! Qnto ao Sirem, eles suprem a minha anciedade Drarry na fic! ) **Amy Lupin** ( Amyzinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hahahaha! Vc gostou do meu siremmm? é o primeiro de muitos dessa fic, eu amo apimentar esses 2! Teremos mtas partes corantes ainda, e a pedidos, lá esta o tão amado diário de volta! huahuahuahuahua! Vamos ver oke o Harry anotou para o prazer 'leitural' do nosso amado e idolatrado malfoyzinho! Viu q eu fiz greve por GE neh? hahahahahahahahahaha! Se precisar eu faço dinovo! ) **DW03 **( HUhuahauhau! Adora uma confusão! Mas sim, meu Remus é perversíssimo! Vcs q achavam o Sirius o don juan, vão se assustar com meu Remus! Fico feliz q vc pense em aceitar meu Sevie/Lucius, até pq essa é uma relação mto mais complicada q Sirius/Remus e Drarry, mas ela eu vou explicar aos poucos e vcs vão entender! Viva o centro de hedonismo Hogwarts S/A! uhahuauhahuahuahua!) **Tachel **(Fica triste naum! Eles têm q passar por isso uma hora! Depois tudo melhora não é mesmo? ) **Arwen Mione **(auhahuahuahuahuahuuahhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua meu deus! eu ri mto qndo li sua review! ahuuahhuahuahuahua! Mas não, o draquito não sofreu grandes danos! Ele ainda vai utiliza-lo mto na minha fic! Qnto ao Sirius e Remus sim, esses são perversos mor! E o Sevie/ Lucius será uma relação mais complexa que eu vou explicar bonitinho ao longo dos caps! E eu quero ler sua fic sim! só me deixa o link na prox review q eu acesso com o maior prazer!) **Giulia Lovegoog Potter** (Oba! Além de curtir minha fic vc TBM curte Within Temptation? Tudo de bom! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! as vezes eu demoro a atualizar e as vezes eh bem rapido, depende das provas na facul, mas fike tranquila q eu naum vou desistir de escrever Endless naum! Promiss!) **Thatah** (Oh yeah! Essa festa promete horroooooooores! huahahahahaha! Sera 'A' festa! obrigado por gostar da fic, prometo q daqui pra frente só melhora hahahahaha!)


	7. Mal Entendidos

Endless Temptation (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: Hanna Snape

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7 - Mal-Entendidos**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dorme Harry...Dorme de uma vez seu ...Seu inútil... Seu anormal... Seu..._

_Draco... Draco... Draco... DracoDracoDraco..._

_Para Harry...Pelo amor de Merlin ..Para!_

Falar consigo mesmo não parecia muito útil em horas como essa. 4 da manha... e nada do seu cérebro resolver dormir. Harry apertava os olhos e prendia seu corpo estático na cama sem mover um músculo. Só faltavam 4 horas pra levantar. Do jeito que ele era preguiçoso, já deveria estar dormindo há 6 horas atrás.

_Isso não vai dar certo._

Harry cogitou a possibilidade de desistir do sono. Aquele loiro orgásticamente bonito não ia deixar seus pensamentos tão cedo e isso estava tomando proporções perigosas debaixo das cobertas.

_Ok. Eu admito. Não agüento mais. Eu preciso ver ele._

Harry sentou na cama sem fazer barulho e calçou seus tênis. Pôs mais um casaco por cima do pijama, pois a noite estava gélida e a torre em que ficava o quarto, por ser a mais alta de Hogwarts, era a mais fria. Praticamente um congelador de grifinórios.

Levantou e abriu lentamente a gaveta da cômoda, sem fazer o menor barulho. Puxou com o maior cuidado a capa de invisibilidade, pedacinho por pedacinho, sem pressa. Ao acabar de retirá-la, pôs por cima de toda a roupa tratando de tampar até os pés, afinal não seria prudente pés-andantes sem corpo pela escola em plenas 4 horas da manhã.

Caminhou até a porta do quarto como se pisasse em ovos, observando atentamente o ruivo roncador. Rony não ia acordar de jeito nenhum, mas era bom não arriscar. Saiu pelo corredor escuro, descendo pelas escadas até chegar no corredor que levava às masmorras. A luz do luar estava especialmente forte nessa madrugada, e facilitava para Harry achar o caminho até a entrada da Sonserina.

Quando chegou perto da entrada, Zabini abriu a porta saindo em direção às cozinhas e o grifinório aproveitou para entrar e procurar o quarto de Draco. Subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino, e empurrou cuidadosamente uma porta semi-aberta, aonde tinha um aviso pendurado escrito ''sangue-ruins e não-convidados, mantenham distância ou este pode ser seu último passo''. Conforme entrava no recinto seu estômago se contorcia de nervoso, não pelo aviso, mas por estar chegando perto de Draco novamente, dentro de seu próprio 'habitat'.

Havia um bolo de cobertores envolvendo parcialmente um corpo pálido, que subia e descia suave conforme o garoto respirava calmo e tranqüilo. Draco dormia sem camisa e estava um frio absurdo! Estava praticamente jogado na cama, como se mal tivesse se deitado, apenas largado por cima dos lençóis. A luz do luar refletindo por cima da cama no quarto escuro e dava um ar ainda mais pálido à pele do loiro, mas subitamente ver essa cena fez com que Harry se sentisse em um verão de 40 graus.

Se aproximou da cama, olhando hipnotizado cada centímetro do rosto de Draco, seus olhos fechados, sua boca solta, os fios do cabelo jogados por cima da testa... seus ombros perfeitamente delineados, seus braços firmes.. seu tórax tão definido... sua barriga.. e todo aquele caminho que descia torturosamente por seu umbigo até a borda de uma cueca boxer preta absurdamente justa... _OhMerlin . _Harry engoliu seco, deixou a capa de invisibilidade no chão e puxou a borda do cobertor até os ombros do sonserino para cobri-lo.

Draco se mexeu para o lado, e por um segundo Harry acreditou que seria pego, mas por sorte o loiro não parecia ter acordado. O grifinório vestiu a capa de invisibilidade novamente, e sentou ao pé da cama, observando o garoto ressonando à sua frente. Parecia mais fácil pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo olhando para Draco ali, quieto e inofensivo. Parecia um verdadeiro anjinho dormindo.. Harry chegava a acreditar que se Voldemort parecesse com Draco, talvez mudar-se para o lado mal não teria sido tão má idéia... afinal, quando estava perto do sonserino, não tinha dúvidas que seu lado ''bonzinho'' se escondia em algum lugar bem longe de sua consciência.

Amar esse garoto não era tão ruim... nem a não-aceitação de seus amigos em relação à ele era tão dramático.. o que remoía dentro de Harry, era a possibilidade de Draco jamais pensar na hipótese de se envolver com um garoto, ser um homofóbico ou algo do tipo. Todas aquelas brincadeiras em seu quarto eram por amizade, aquilo no corredor foi por causa da poção... tudo tinha uma explicação, e isso só aumentava o medo no moreno.

Mas será mesmo que conseguiria beijar Draco? Será que aquilo não era somente uma admiração desmedida, alguma simpatia em excesso pelo sonserino? Harry precisava ter certeza.

Tirou a capa mais uma vez, apoiou a mão no colchão e lentamente começou a se aproximar do rosto do garoto. Não pensava em tocar naqueles lábios, nem em qualquer parte daquele quadro de perfeição.. só queria.. sentir sua respiração.. sentir seu rosto perto do dele... foi se aproximando mais.. até que estivesse há um centímetro do seu objeto de desejo. Harry desceu o olhar até os lábios de Draco, seu coração batendo um pouco mais rápido, quase descompassadamente.. aquela conhecida vontade inundando seu peito.. aquele formigamento em sua boca. Os olhos do moreno brilhavam como estrelas de um céu sem nuvens, completamente fixados naquele pedaço de mal caminho. Sua boca foi ficando úmida e sua respiração entrecortada.. Harry fechou suas pálpebras e respirou fundo. O mundo estava girando, seu corpo fora de controle impulsionando sensações deliciosas e ao mesmo tempo perigosas...

Harry olhou o pescoço do sonserino, ali tão exposto e perfeito... curvas tão provocantes.. e o mais tentador, era o perfume exalando de sua pele, o mesmo da carta que recebera dele. O moreno se inclinou em direção à nuca do loiro e inspirou profunda e silenciosamente. A vontade era de ficar ali pra sempre, sentindo seu cheiro, olhando seu rosto, apreciando aquele ser tão magnificamente perfeito... e _Ohsim_ .. ele teria coragem de beijar aqueles lábios, sem sombra de dúvida, aquilo na verdade, depois de estar tão perto do sonserino, era a única certeza que faltava.

Sem ter a menor noção de que horas eram, o moreno ficou ali só observando. Nada importava, tudo que precisava era ficar perto dele todo o tempo que pudesse. Harry ouviu passos no corredor e puxou a capa rapidamente para se esconder. Não tinha a menor idéia do que alegar se o flagrassem. Levantou e se encolheu no outro canto da cama. Pansy Parkinson entrou no quarto e pulou na cama, enchendo o sonserino de beijos na bochecha e chamando-o para levantar. Por um momento, Harry teve medo que seu impulso de esganar Pansy pudesse fazer efeito magicamente, mas que ela merecia.. ahhhh merecia.

- Dracky! Levanta! Já é de manhã! Não me faça morder sua bunda pra você acordar!

Draco resmungou e a mandou sair do quarto, pegajosa como Pansy era, ainda continuou insistindo ficar ali para vê-lo se trocar, mas o garoto levantou da cama e a empurrou pra fora, trancando a porta. Harry agradeceu por ele não gostar daquela garota tão vulgar e repugnante. Suspeitava que jamais suportaria ver Draco beijar uma garota na sua frente.

Mas de repente, vê-lo tão despreocupadamente semi-nu em sua frente, o remeteu às vontades mais profundas. Tirar aquela capa.. agarrar Draco... beijar aquela boca.. puxar aquele corpo contra si... morder seu pescoço.. arrancar suspiros abafados do loiro.. e.. _OhmeuMerlin_.. ele não está tirando a cueca, está?

O sonserino foi empurrando a borda da cueca para baixo, conforme caminhava em direção ao chuveiro. Harry pensava rápido se a capa funcionaria debaixo d'agua. Mas então Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy e outros alunos entraram apressados no quarto para pegarem alguns livros e Harry concluiu que aquilo seria perigoso demais. Saiu em direção à torre da grifinória antes que seus colegas acordassem e percebessem sua ausência.

Ao chegar no quarto, Rony já estava de pé conversando com Sirius, junto a outros alunos e professores. Harry estranhou o tumulto de tantas pessoas em um lugar tão pequeno. Foi até o banheiro e tirou capa sem ninguém perceber. Quando saiu, todos o olharam com uma expressão de surpresa e preocupação.

- Harry! Por Merlin! Onde você estava ? - perguntou seu padrinho nervoso.

- Eu...er...bem.. eu estava na cozinha de pegando algumas coisas pra comer enquanto estudava. - disse o garoto hesitante, sem a menor suspeita do que estava acontecendo.

- Ah lógico, estudando em plena madrugada? NÃO! você não estava! - Sirius se aproximou, ainda mais transtornado, segurando firme os ombros do moreno com as mãos. - Esqueceu que te conheço desde que nasceu Harry? Pensa que não procurei o castelo inteiro atrás de você?

- Pad, o que está havendo? Por que está tão preocupado?

Sirius mudou sua expressão de transtorno para um olhar completamente amedrontado. Logo todos a sua volta apresentavam a mesma preocupação e Harry começou a ficar receoso que algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido.

- Talvez fosse melhor que você se sentasse Harry. - Sugestionou Remus com olhos baixos.

Oh isso estava ficando cada vez pior. Primeiro estavam desesperados atrás dele e agora o mandavam sentar para informar o que havia acontecido? Isso não podia ser algo bom. Harry sentou na cama ainda inseguro do que viria pela frente.

- Há um grupo de comensais ameaçando Hogwarts - Rony disse, tentando parecer o mais calmo possível, mas logo sua voz ficou trêmula - E bem... ahm.. encontraram ..er... encontraram...Cho... hoje de manhã... na Floresta Proibida... - completou baixando os olhos inundados de lágrimas.

Harry engoliu seco e seu rosto ficou pálido procurando explicações das outras pessoas. Remus se aproximou para abraça-lo, mas o garoto o evitou. Estava completamente em choque.

- Não, espera... o que houve com Cho? como... ..? .. Cho.. está... ... .. . ?

Rony o olhou com tristeza e sua boca se curvou para baixo no momento em que não conteve mais as lágrimas.

- Sentimos muito Harry. Se houver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudermos fazer para ajuda-lo nisso...estamos todos aqui ok? - pediu Sirius, abaixando-se à altura do garoto sentado na cama.

O grifinório fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça enterrando as mãos entre os cabelos. Cho havia morrido..? _ohMerlin_.. não era como se ele ainda estivesse apaixonado, mas Cho tinha sido parte de sua vida, uma de suas descobertas sobre relacionamentos.. apesar de tudo, ela tinha sido... algo.. na vida de Harry, e era difícil aceitar que ela não estaria mais ali, para conversar ou o que fosse.. não que eles conversassem muito, mas.. era estranho de alguma forma perde-la assim.

- Eu não... eu não consigo... não posso .. .. - disse ele com a voz apertada entre os soluços de choro. - Vocês se importam de.. .. de.. .. me deixar.. sozinho por um tempo? - pediu com os olhos marejados às pessoas presentes no quarto.

Remus, Sirius, Rony e todos os outros saíram sem qualquer comentário. Já era tradição que o menino-que-sobreviveu, nos seus momentos mais críticos , só queria ficar sozinho. Sirius entendia tal atitude por Harry nunca ter tido ninguém para ajuda-lo nesses momentos enquanto vivia nos Dursley, se acostumou a se consolar por si só.

Algum tempo depois, entre um travesseiro encharcado de lágrimas, um rosto muito vermelho e soluços abafados, pôde-se ouvir um toque leve na porta do quarto. Harry pediu que fosse embora. Mas a maçaneta girou, e um par de olhos azul-acinzentados cobertos por alguns fios loiros espiou o quarto cautelosamente.

- Eu já disse que não quero ninguém aqu... - as duas esmeraldas focaram a porta e brilharam em meio à um rosto manchado de vermelhos nas bochechas.

O sonserino entrou no quarto olhando para Harry e fechou a porta ainda sem tirar os olhos dele. Estava com uma camisa preta gola alta e um jeans preto desbotado justo. Caminhou até a cama com passos pequenos e lentamente se sentou na frente do moreno. Era literalmente devastador para Draco observar um garoto tão corajoso como Harry chorando pela morte de uma garota que ele mal conversava. O problema não era o motivo pelo qual ele estava chorando, e sim o fato de que aquele menino na sua frente, não deveria jamais sentir dor ou algo parecido. Ele queria de qualquer jeito ver um sorriso de volta estampado naquele rosto tão machucado com a notícia.

- Harry... - Draco levou sua mão pelo rosto do garoto, passando o polegar para secar a lágrima que escorria ali. Não era preciso dizer que sentia muito, aquele gesto valia por mil palavras. Harry olhou para baixo e depois para o sonserino com os olhos ainda marejados, lábios vermelhos e molhados. O olhar de Draco escorregou para a boca de Harry e por um momento percebendo essa reação do loiro, sentiu um frio incalculável no estômago.

O grifinório se aproximou do rosto de Draco, ambos sem desviar o olhar. Aquele turbilhão de emoções vindo à tona no seu corpo... seus olhos ficando cada vez mais próximos dos dele, e com pouco menos de um centímetro entre os dois, o sonserino desviou delicadamente o rosto para o ombro do moreno e abraçou Harry com força. Apesar de não ter acontecido ali um beijo, o abraço de Draco era tão confortável, seus corpos se encaixavam tão bem.. o perfume dele era... suave e marcante ao mesmo tempo.. um aroma tão embriagante, que ao ser inalado funcionava como um analgésico para sua dor. Harry o puxou mais ainda contra si como se não quisesse sair dali nunca mais.

- Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, né? Para o que for, a hora que for. - sussurrou Draco no ouvido dele, e Harry só assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando os dois se soltaram do abraço, o loiro continuou segurando a mão do moreno e olhando para ele com carinho. Sorriu para Harry da forma mais adorável que sabia e isso fez o grifinório se desmanchar num sorriso apaixonado para o amigo.

- Harry, eu não sei bem quanto tempo você leva para se recuperar de algo assim, tão pouco se você gosta de festas... mas hoje à noite, é o aniversário de Pansy e iremos fazer uma festa do Pijama. Se te ajudasse a esquecer, você poderia vir às masmorras na festa conosco. Exceto claro, se você for tímido. - sugestionou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso.

- Festa do Pijama? Mas .. mas como funcionam essas... festas? - perguntou o moreno receoso. A idéia de uma festa não era ruim, talvez o ajudasse mesmo a esquecer do que havia acontecido, mas não podia ignorar o fato de Sirius sempre avisa-lo do perigo das festas sonserinas.

- Festas do Pijama? Oh.. bem.. é um festa que digamos... os trajes dela são os trajes de baixo.

- Você diz ... garotas de lingeries e garotos de...cuecas?

- Sim, mas não se preocupe. Geralmente todo mundo vai bem vestido, e esses trajes só aparecem quando alguém os tira de você. O diferencial dessas festas é poder aproveitar depois só com essas vestes.

- Oh.. então sem problemas, ninguém vai se interessar em tirar a minha roupa! - afirmou Harry rindo.

Draco se levantou e foi caminhando até a porta.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza - afirmou o sonserino com o olhar mais provocante. - E a propósito, a senha da Sonserina é ''licor de serpente''. Te vejo às 19:00 lá, Potter.

Harry ficou rindo feito bobo depois daquele olhar lascívo do sonserino. Logicamente que isso dava varias idéias sujas na mente do pobre grifinóriozinho ''inocente''. Ver Draco, só de cuecas, a noite toda? Oh sim, isso ia cair como uma luva sob os problemas dele, definitivamente a medicação perfeita.

----------------------------------

Mais tarde, Harry desceu para o Salão Comunal. Encontrou várias pessoas que vinham lhe dar abraços de consolo , inclusive Ron e Mione. Ela o abraçou, dando seus pêsames e fazendo um longo discurso de consolo...

- (...) mas eu realmente acho que ela está em um lugar melhor agora e tudo vai ficar bem assim que você descansar e voltar a estudar e... Harry? ... .. Harry você está me ouvindo? - disse Mione gesticulando com a mão na frente do rosto do grifinório para lhe chamar a atenção.

Infelizmente o garoto sequer estava prestando atenção, cada neurônio do seu cérebro só pensava em cada curva do corpo de Draco dançando sem nenhuma roupa além de uma cueca na sua frente e todas as outras possibilidades de acontecimentos em uma festa sonserina.

- Harry!

- Oh!... Mione.. eu sinto muito! Eu não estava concentrado no que você estava falando, me desculpe.

- Oh Harry, eu sinto tanto, você ainda está aí praticamente em choque e eu aqui falando esses clichês de consolo. Eu que devo me desculpar.

Harry a olhou sem expressão. Não seria prudente contar o que se passava em sua mente no momento em que ela falava. Ron o olhava com pena também. Coitados... tão bobinhos. No fim das contas, Cho não contava muito em sua vida. Harry chegava a conclusão que Draco era o remédio de qualquer que fosse sua dor, e ele estava mais apaixonado que nunca pelo sonserino.

- Bom, vamos comer algo. Já são duas horas da tarde e ainda não pus nada no estômago. - pediu o ruivo faminto.

Os três caminharam para o Grande Salão e se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória. Sem dúvida que entre as coxas de frango e o suco de abóbora, o olhar de Harry escapou para a mesa da Sonserina, mas Draco não estava lá. _Grrrr_, como era agoniante não ver aquele garoto loiro sentado ao lado de Crabbe e Goyle como sempre esteve. Mas não havia nada a fazer, então continuou comendo o que havia em seu prato.

- Vai fazer algo hoje à noite, Mione? - perguntou Ron de boca cheia. A garota respondeu um cutucão no namorado, como se avisasse que Harry ainda estava ali. Ron não se tocava que a chamando para sair, estaria automaticamente excluíndo o amigo dos programas deles.

- Não tem problema Mione, eu já tenho compromisso hoje à noite também. - afirmou o moreno.

Os dois levantaram as sobrancelhas consideravelmente para Harry, sem a menor discrição do quanto estavam surpresos. Quando se deu conta de que havia falado demais, tentou consertar o quanto antes.

- Eu.. er... eu vou.. falar com alguns familiares de Cho.

E logo seus rostos voltaram ao normal. Definitivamente contar que ia ver Draco de cueca não era uma boa idéia.

- Bom garotos, eu tenho que deixa-los porque vou aproveitar a suspensão de aulas hoje para ir à Hogsmead comprar algumas flores em homenagem a Cho. - afirmou Hermione dando um beijo em Ron, e um na bochecha de Harry. Mione não gostava tanto de Cho, porém como sempre, prestava o devido respeito quando algum aluno falecia em Hogwarts.

E pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, estavam sós os dois novamente - Ron e Harry. O silêncio era um pouco constrangedor uma vez que Harry não queria provocar assuntos relativos a certos sonserinos e nem Ron queria abrir mão de seu orgulho. No entanto, a boa educação dos Weasley fazia o ruivo perceber que em horas assim, orgulho não valia nada e seu amigo precisava dele.

- Harry.. - Começou ele hesitante. Harry o olhou com simplicidade. - Eu espero que ainda sejamos amigos, e quero que saiba que pode contar comigo. Posso não ser '_o terapeuta_', mas a hora que quiser conversar, estamos aí.

- Obrigado Ron. - agradeceu Harry cordialmente. - Fico feliz que possamos retomar nossa amizade.

- Sim. E também proponho que conversemos sobre tudo. Eu não vou mais ficar te julgando, ou julgando seus novos amigos, acho que com tudo isso acontecendo aprendi que amizade está acima de julgamentos, sabe?

- É, e a Mione certamente passou dias falando essas coisas pra você, porque você soou direitinho como ela agora. - disse Harry rindo.

- Bom.. - Ron ficou vermelho e sorriu para o amigo. - ..Não posso negar que com o tempo eu absorva as manias dela e ela as minhas. Mas eu realmente estou sendo verdadeiro no que te disse, mesmo que eu tenha aprendido isso com ela.

- Fico feliz com isso Ron. Acima de qualquer um, sua amizade vale muito para mim, especialmente nessas horas. Obrigado mesmo por entender.

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e começou a cutucar algumas migalhas de pão na mesa com um palitinho. Sem desviar o olhar da mesa, resolveu abrir o jogo com cuidado.

- E nós podemos... falar.. dele?

- Dele quem? - perguntou Harry desligado.

- Dele. - afirmou Ron inclinando a cabeça para a porta do Salão.

E lá estava ele. Draco Malfoy. Conversando com seus amigos sonserinos e alguns professores. O engraçado é que ele não parecia mais um puxa-saco dos professores, mas exatamente o contrário. Enquanto conversava com Crabble, as professoras frequentemente se aproximavam em sua direção para perguntar algo que ele sempre respondia rapidamente e já voltava a atenção para os amigos. Um pouco de autoconfiança era sempre irresistível para professoras de Hogwarts, exceto talvez para Minerva que nunca puxava o saco de ninguém.

- Harry?

- ... Harry!

- Sim! - O moreno se amaldiçoou mil vezes por ficar tão distraído naquele momento olhando o sonserino. _OhMerlin_... estava tão na cara o quanto ele estava apaixonado por ele.. - Sim, claro que podemos falar...dele. - afirmou Harry olhando para seu prato vazio.

- Como vocês estão.. voltaram a amizade? - Ron procurou fingir que não percebera a fixação do amigo por Draco.

- Sim, está tudo bem agora... nós apenas tivemos uma discussã- Aw! - Harry sentiu um leve beliscão na altura da sua cintura. Quando olhou para ver quem era o autor do assédio, viu um certo loiro que estava passando descompromissadamente, apenas incriminado pelo sorriso irresistívelmente malicioso que deu para Harry por cima do ombro enquanto caminhava até a mesa da Sonserina.

Harry agora tinha um sorriso estampado de orelha a orelha na cara. Ron tinha certeza que nem o corpo da própria Cho na frente dele agora faria aquele sorriso sumir - Ele estava definitivamente apaixonado.

- Bom amigão, eu vou nessa. Tenho que ajudar Fred com as malas porque ele vai viajar para Romênia, visitar o Carlinhos. Se precisar falar comigo, coruje-me, Ok?

- Pode deixar, Ron. Mais uma vez obrigado por tudo.

Ron assentiu e saiu pelo corredor afora. Harry ainda sorrindo, levantou-se para voltar ao seu quarto. Já estava ficando tarde e ele queria separar uma roupa decente para ir a tal Festa do Pijama. Ai que Dumbledore soubesse que estavam dando uma festa no dia da morte de Cho, provavelmente suspenderia todos os sonserinos e convidados por um mês da escola.

Algo no fundo de Harry gritava que ele deveria estar triste e se acabando em lágrimas por causa da garota, mas sua vontade de ver Draco e ficar perto dele era muito mais forte, e o fazia esquecer completamente que hoje era um dia que uma colega sua faleceu. Não tinha a menor idéia aonde fora seu lado grifinório depois daquele sorriso no salão.

------------------------------------------

- Não... não... essa também não.. e _OhMerlin!_ Essa definitivamente não!

O moreno jogava blusas, calças, ternos e tantas outras roupas da sua cômoda pelo ar. Nada parecia apropriado, nada era sonserino o bastante a ponto de chamar a atenção de Draco. Ele queria algo... moderno... sensual... sexy... algo que faria o loiro sentir vontade de agarra-lo sem pensar duas vezes.

- Pelo hipogrifo careca! Que bagunça é essa! - perguntou Sirius na porta do quarto.

- Er... Pad! Eu estava..ahm..procurando uma roupa..

- Sim Harry, eu pude perceber! Posso te ajudar antes que você se afogue aqui?

- Ah... er...bem... não precisa Paddy, eu me viro aqui. - afirmou o garoto preocupado.

- Que roupa você está procurando?

- Alguma ...chique.. para ... para...

- ... para? - inquiriu o padrinho.

- Para... falar com os familiares de Cho!

- Oh sim! Nossa! Muito bem lembrado Harry! Alias, vou fazer melhor, vou vestir algo mais apropriado e vou contigo! - afirmou Sirius já saindo pela porta.

- Pad, não! Não precisa! Eu... eu... - Mas a essa altura, seu padrinho ja estava muito longe para ouvir. Agora sim algo ameaçava seus planos de ir para festa e isso não era nada bom.

Só havia um jeito de resolver isso. Harry pegou uma camisa preta, uma calça jeans escura, um perfume, um gel, um pente e jogou tudo na sua bolsa. Em um papel escreveu: ''Sinto muito Pad, mas prefiro mesmo ir sozinho'' e o fixou na porta do quarto ao sair pelo corredor às pressas. Sem dúvida isso não era educado nem seguro. Se Sirius procurasse Harry pelo Mapa dos Marotos, aí sim o garoto estaria encrencado. Só restava torcer para que ele não tivesse tal idéia.

--------------------------------------

- Uh la la, aonde você vai assim...tão... arrumado Paddy? - perguntou Remus, mirando o parceiro pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Vou com Harry visitar a família de Cho. Não acho bom deixa-lo sozinho, por mais que eu hesite em sair de Hogwarts ainda.

Remus se aproximou dele por trás, ainda o olhando pelo espelho e envolvendo sua cintura com os braços, puxando o corpo de Sirius contra si carinhosamente. Padfoot fechou os olhos soltando um gemido baixinho.

- Moony.. não faz isso, não agora que eu já tenho que sair.. seja um lobinho bonzinho vai..

Mas o pedido não foi atendido, e Remus continuou beijando seu pescoço e puxando-o contra seu corpo o máximo que podia. Sirius começou a sentir a excitação de Moony e ofegar descompassadamente. Apoiou uma mão no espelho e com a outra o apertava na altura da coxa. O movimento foi ficando contínuo e os gemidos contidos escapavam entre as expressões de prazer.

- Moonyyy..._OhMerlin_... Moony por favor... Harry está me ...es_-_esperando!..

- Ah eh? Então acho melhor você mandar uma coruja dizendo que não vai mais, porque eu não vou deixar.

- Moony pára! Por Merlin! Eu preciso ir! - disse Padfoot virando-se para o excitado namorado e o afastando.

Foi como um banho de água gelada. Remus literalmente fechou a cara e sentou-se numa poltrona do quarto lendo seu livro sobre as _''100 Maneiras de negociar com Trouxas''_ . Sirius odiava vê-lo dessa forma mas não tinha opção. Caminhou até ele e apoiou uma das mão na poltrona.

- Escuta, eu também estou com vontade, mas eu disse que iria com ele, não tem cabimento deixa-lo esperando. - Afirmou o animago chateado, notando a indiferença do amigo. - Moony...não fica assim vai... você sabe que eu te amo, que quero sentir você o tempo todo.. - sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Remus, mas este continuava lendo como se o capítulo 23 do livro fosse o mais interessante. - Ok.. tá!...você ganhou tá? Eu vou la avisar que não vou então, se te faz menos emburrado... lobo malvado.

Remus sorriu perverso para ele, e levantou-se para acompanha-lo. Caminharam se provocando aos beliscões pelos corredores, ainda que Sirius o olhasse com clara desaprovação. Mais alguns passos e se depararam com a porta do dormitório e o bilhete deixado por Harry.

- Hah! Viu como você devia ter ficado no quarto? Harry já saiu há muito tempo.

- Cala a boca Moony! Ele só foi porque VOCÊ fez eu me atrasar!

- Ei! Não jogue a culpa em mim! Não faz nem meia hora que você está naquele quarto! Ele já foi bem antes de você voltar aqui.

Sirius nada respondeu. De fato não havia demorado tanto se arrumando, ao que parecia Harry tinha mesmo preferido ir sem ele. Não entendia exatamente o por quê de seu afilhado não querer sua companhia. Talvez ainda tivesse com receio de perder o padrinho mais uma vez.. e nisso não podia culpa-lo, Dumbledore contou todo o sofrimento do garoto na época em que ficou preso no véu. Segurou então a mão de Moony e o conduziu pelo corredor de volta ao seu quarto, com olhos baixos de quem levara um fora. Remus tão pouco estava feliz, sabia que após essa atitude de Harry não haveria mais clima algum para agarrar o animago.

-----------------------------------------------------

A essa altura, o dia já anoitecia e Harry estava nos corredores próximos ao sétimo andar. Precisava achar alguma sala vazia ou banheiro em que pudesse se arrumar. Virou à direita no seu caminho, e lembrou-se da velha sala das reuniões da AD - A Sala Precisa. A curiosidade invadiu seu peito, afinal, como seria a Sala Precisa em um momento de se arrumar para uma festa Sonserina?

Harry parou diante da parede aonde apareceria a passagem para a sala, e se concentrou de corpo e alma para conseguir visualiza-la. _Preciso de um lugar para me arrumar para a festa de Draco. Preciso de um lugar para me arrumar para a festa de Draco. _Alguns minutos se passaram em que ele esteve diante de uma simples parede branca, mas então uma porta verde musgo com a maçaneta em forma de serpente se materializou. Harry suspirou fundo de alívio e girou a maçaneta com cuidado.

A sala era um enorme closet, com uma fila infinita de roupas bruxas masculinas modernas e mais uma enorme fileira de sapatos, gravatas e acessórios para vestir. Havia uma mesa junto à parede da frente, com um enorme espelho, cheio de luzes em volta. Em cima havia cosméticos, perfumes, pequenos frascos de poções para a pele, shampoos, condicionadores e cremes de todos os tipos. Do lado oposto à fileira de roupas, havia um banheiro totalmente equipado com chuveiros, secadores, pentes e escovas mágicos de todos os tipos.

Ele caminhou pela fileira de roupas, analisando as roupas ali penduradas. Camisetas com estampas prateadas de todos os tipos de cobras e dragões, outras escrito ''Slytherin Pride'', camisas com pequenos emblemas de serpentes e najas, gravatas verde e prata de todos os estilos.. tinha consciência que Sonserinos deviam conhecer a Sala Precisa no estilo ''Closet Slytherin'' e usar as coisas ali disponíveis. A idéia de ir com uma roupa da Sonserina não lhe atraía muito, nem queria dar na cara que precisou de uma sala precisa para ir à festa. Mas lógico que se aproveitar de alguns cosméticos não faria mal algum.

Harry se trocou então, tirou o uniforme e vestiu a calça jeans escura passando o cinto, a camisa preta (a qual o deixava com um aspecto muito sexy) e caminhou até a mesa de cosméticos procurando um creme que deixasse seu cabelo um pouco mais arrumado. Havia um frasco com o rótulo ''Creme Instantâneo para Arrumar Qualquer Cabelo''. Era claro que se alguma catástrofe acontecesse com seu cabelo nesse momento, não haveria tempo para reparar o dano e poderia perder a chance que tanto queria de ver Draco essa noite. Mas então olhou seu reflexo no espelho e uma voz disse dentro de sua cabeça _''O que pode ser pior do que isso?''_ - Com isso, Harry abriu o frasco, esfregou o creme nas mãos e passou por todas as mechas.

Por um momento seu cabelo só aparentou estar com um aspecto úmido, exatamente como qualquer creme deixaria. Um leve sentimento de frustração inundou seu peito. Se ao menos pudesse deixar seu cabelo como estava no 4º ano, aquele pelo menos foi um penteado que ele gostava e chamou mais a atenção que qualquer outro look que já teve. Sentiu uma sensação engraçada no couro cabeludo, como se estivesse se os fios estivesse se movendo sozinhos e pelo espelho pôde confirmar que era isso mesmo o que acontecia. Como tentáculos de um polvo, seu cabelo se arrumou sozinho, ganhando o aspecto idêntico que Harry gostava e imaginara.

Ele segurou mais uma vez o frasco do creme, encarando-o com uma expressão curiosa e pensou que seria uma ótima idéia ter um estoque daquilo em seu quarto. Olhou para os perfumes e agora era hora do toque principal. Tantas essências maravilhosas, ficava difícil escolher a melhor, mas conseguiu ao final optar por uma suave e não muito doce, a qual lembrava algo instigante na mente de Harry. Olhou para seus tênis e realmente não combinavam com a camisa social, mais um furtivo olhar para as fileiras de sapatos e sem dúvida agora tudo estava perfeito.

Um último olhar em seu reflexo, uma última tentativa frustrada de alguns passos de dança e ele saiu da Sala Precisa às 18:50 em ponto a caminho das masmorras. Ocorreu-lhe então que era aniversário de Pansy, e chegar na festa sem nada talvez soasse um pouco... sonserino demais. Próximo dali havia uma planta no canto do corredor e uma idéia herbológica surgiu na mente do moreno.

- '' _Libelus Lirius ! _''

E um ramo de lírios apareceu no lugar da planta. Harry pegou o ramo de flores e caminhou às pressas ao quarto de Draco. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais seu coração palpitava. Ouvia ao longe o som vibrando na sala comunal da Sonserina e teve receio que não fossem ouvi-lo chamar. Chamar? Não! Não precisava chamar, Draco lhe dera a senha para entrar! Quase se esquecera desse detalhe. Posicionou-se frente ao portal e pronunciou em voz alta e clara:

- Licor de Serpente!

O portal da Sonserina se abriu e Harry teve a visão de uma grande festa verde. As garotas estavam com vestidos verdes e prata e os garotos com camisas de detalhes nessas cores. Entre Clabbe e Zabini, Harry viu Pansy em uma lingerie chique feita de pele de cobra, com detalhes brilhantes nas laterais acenando para algumas amigas do outro lado do salão. O teto tinha cobras mágicamente animadas e se curvavam conforme o som da música.

- E olhe só quem veio nos dar a honra de sua presença, ladies and gentleman, é ele mesmo - Harry Potter!

Harry fechou os olhos porque conhecia aquela voz melhor que a sua própria. Virou-se para o lado e lá estava ele: Os cabelos loiros soltos por cima dos olhos azuis, seguidos de um sorriso enviesado, a camisa aberta verde musgo escura deixando à mostra um tórax perfeitamente definido e uma calça preta presa por um cinto de fivela de duas serpentes na frente. Draco Malfoy estava ali e Harry estava completamente estonteado com a visão do sonserino.

Ele se aproximou de Harry em passos charmosos e com seu sorriso mordiscando levemente o lábio inferior. Posicionou sua mão direita na cintura do moreno e puxou o ramo de lírios , cheirando-os.

- Oh Potter, flores? Francamente! Eu não lhe ensinei nada sobre sonserinos? - perguntou Draco sarcásticamente.

- Ahm... ainda não, Malfoy. - respondeu Harry em tom provocante. Draco o olhou divertido e começou a puxa-lo até Pansy Parkinson.

- Parky, há um convidado especial aqui querendo ve-la. - A garota se virou para encarar Harry com cara de nojo, medindo-o da cabeça aos pés.

- Potter? - Ela olhou incrédula para Draco, como se o questionasse o porquê de um grifinório estar em sua festa.

- Ei! Não haja tão nojentinha. Ele lhe trouxe flores! - disse o sonserino estendendo o arranjo.

- E desde quando eu aceito presentes trouxas? - bufou a garota fuzilando os olhos de Malfoy e jogando as flores no chão.

- Desde que você se tornou essa megerinha com MEUS convidados! - gritou Draco com plenos pulmões.

Os olhos da garota enxeram de lágrimas e Draco pegou as flores do chão. Harry teve a impressão de estar sendo cortado em grandes bifes para o basilisco pelo olhar de Pansy, mas não desviava o olhar de Malfoy um minuto se quer.

Ao acabar de pegar as flores, Draco puxou Harry pelo braço e o levou para dentro do seu quarto. Lá colocou as flores em cima da cama e trancou a porta. O coração do moreno batia descompassado com a atitude do sonserino, mas só sorria cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam.

- Me desculpe pela... atitute rídicula de Pansy lá fora. Ela está na TPM, sabe como é.. - desculpou-se Malfoy, arrumando as flores num canto do quarto rapidamente. Ele pegou duas taças de cima de seu frigobar e as encheu com uma bebida verde-neon.. algo realmente parecido com absinto. Caminhou até Harry e lhe entregou uma das taças fazendo um pequeno brinde e tomando um gole. Harry ficou receoso de tomar, mas pôs pra dentro um gole considerável. Draco estava sorrindo pra ele sem parar.

- Por que trancar a porta? - perguntou o grifinório rindo de volta.

- Oh, ela provavelmente vai se embebedar muito hoje e pode acabar dando mais um vexame, trazendo alguém pra cá e interromper nossa conversa. Prefiro evitar isso, afinal desde que saí da Grifinória não conversamos mais em paz.

- Verdade. E você.. sente falta de dormir lá?

- Um pouco. Eu gostava mesmo era de sacanear os roncos do Weasley com você.

- E das brigas de almofadas... - continuou Harry rindo.

- Você roubando meu pente descaradamente...

- Por falar em pente, que saudade do seu shampoo! Meu cabelo não é mesmo sem ele..

- Oras, você não pareceu ter muitos problemas com seu cabelo hoje.. está realmente bem arrumado! Alias Potter..Potter... - disse o sonserino repassando Harry inteiro - Tenho que admitir que hoje você está... realmente... correndo sééérios riscos de alguma garota o deixar de cuecas hoje.

Aquele ''_garota_'' não saiu nada atraente aos ouvidos de Harry. De alguma maneira ele suspeitava que Draco fosse bem hétero e isso fazia seu estômago dar um belo nó.

- Bom, Draco, talvez eu deva dizer que hoje, você corre riscos que _qualquer ser vivo_ te deixe de cuecas. - afirmou Harry divertido. Não custava testar até onde o sonserino aguentava _indiretas-disfarçadas-de-brincadeiras_.

- Até você? - perguntou o sonserino olhando-o sério, parecendo ligeiramente .. ansioso pela resposta.

Agora sim o estômago de Harry tomara um soco de um Trasgo e não voltava mais ao normal. Por essa ele definitivamente não esperava. Dessa vez nem seu pulmão queria funcionar direito. Sua mente trabalhava em alta velocidade e a pergunta piscando não era a de Draco, mas sim algo como ''Agir ou Responder?''. Aquilo tomou alguns minutos em que Harry só conseguia olhar para o garoto à sua frente sem saber o que responder.

- ...Harry?

- Talvez.. talvez ainda es-esteja um pouco..ce-cedo para ..para responder isso. - gaguejou Harry olhando para o chão. Foram as únicas palavras que saíam entre pedaços de sua mente confusa. Harry queria desaparecer depois que respondeu isso, mas só restava olhar para a frente e esperar a pior reação possível.

Draco tinha um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto e nada respondeu. Sentou-se em sua cama com as pernas levemente abertas e puxou Harry devagar pelo cinto da calça sem tirar o olhar dele. Aquele gesto fez o moreno contrair-se instantaneamente.

- Weasley acha que você me deixaria de cuecas. - afirmou o sonserino olhando-o provocante de baixo.

Oh Merlin. Ter Draco àquela altura do seu corpo, estar quase entre as pernas ele, ter ele o tocando quase naquela região... tudo isso somado à alcool estava fazendo Harry quase perder o controle. Já quase não dava pra aguentar a excitação de vê-lo com a camisa aberta, tão pouco o instigando daquela forma.

- É.. bem.. Rony acha muitas coisas... ele também acha que_ você _me deixaria_ sem _cuecas.

A única forma era jogar a peteca enquanto desse. Harry não admitiria antes que o outro o fizesse. Draco começou então a vagarosamente tirar o cinto da calça do moreno. Abrindo a fivela, puxando a parte de trás, perigosamente com seu rosto perto de sua barriga e seus lábios úmidos entreabertos levemente encostando nela, sua respiração quente tão perto de sua calça. O grifinório fechou os olhos, inspirou o ar e milhões de espasmos começaram a formigar em seu abdômen, fazendo sua calça pulsar sem parar.

- M-Malfoy.. - gemeu Harry trêmulo. Ele não tinha idéia o que fazer. Não sabia se aquilo era um jogo de Malfoy para descobrir sua preferência sexual ou se realmente ele ia deixa-lo sem cuecas. Draco o encarava fixamente enquanto abria sua calça , cada vez mais perto de descobrir a excitação que Harry estava.

Aquilo era algo inédito. Nem Cho, nem Gina, nem ninguém nunca chegara tão perto de toca-lo naquela região. Isso estava deixando-o louco, toda a ansiedade de sentir aquele prazer formigando em sua barriga, descendo.. e descendo..e a respiração mais rápida e mais quente de Draco bem ali.. tudo estava ficando mais leve, seu corpo mais trêmulo, sua expressão de prazer.. Harry estava em êxtase.

Draco puxou todo o cinto e ao fim de abrir o ziper da calça, puxou-a para baixo com cuidado, encarando a cueca cinza do moreno completamente tomada de uma excitação aburda. Sua expressão foi de surpresa, apesar de já esperar que o grifinório nunca tivesse sido tão provocado por alguém. Ele olhou para os olhos verdes amedrontados com a situação e sorriu malicioso , procurou as mãos de Harry e as puxou para perto de seu corpo. Harry deixou-se levar e Draco escorregou as mãos dele por sua barriga até o cinto das duas serpentes.

- Faça o mesmo comigo. - disse o sonserino um pouco mais sério.

Harry tremia todo. Agora Malfoy estava pedindo para que ele tirasse sua calça? _OhMerlin_. Hoje era definitivamente sua noite de sorte. Ele desencaixou as serpentes, observando Draco apoiado com os cotovelos na cama. Soltou o cinto e foi puxando o zíper da calça do loiro. Quando acabou de abri-lo, foi baixando as laterais da calça com todo cuidado, e conforme a calça descia, a cueca boxer verde escura ia aparecendo, com uma considerável elevação dentro. Harry sentia vontade de dar um gemido olhando aquela cena de Draco tão excitado, mas se conteve mordendo o lábio inferior.

Draco esticou os braços para trás, apoiando-se com eles retos na cama, de forma que se aproximasse mais de Harry e seus rostos ficassem praticamente a ponto de seus narizes se tocarem. Ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, Harry fez o mesmo para o outro lado, as bocas entreabertas, a respiração falha ...

E então Draco se aproximou do ouvido do moreno e disse baixinho:

- Então diga ao Weasley que ele estava certo... porque não há ninguém que consiga se manter vestido perto de mim.

O corpo de Harry parou de tremer e subitamente um grande trasgo se formava em sua garganta. Era isso então que Malfoy queria? Provar a ele que ninguém resistia ao seu charme? Às suas provocações? Estavam os dois ali, com as vestes de baixo, e não havia nada que se pudesse fazer. O menino-que-sobreviveu acabara de cair na mais pura armadilha sonserina. E o pior... ter mostrado claramente o quanto estava envolvido com a situação.

Draco voltou à posição inicial, perto de sua boca, mas Harry se afastou do loiro e começou a vestir sua calça de volta, tomado de uma vergonha, como jamais sentira na vida. Não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo era um jogo depois de tanta excitação, de tanta ansiedade. Tinha vontade de chorar de raiva, mas não daria mais um motivo para a alegria daquele maldito sonserino.

Draco ainda estava apoiado na cama, com o sorriso gradualmente se desmanchando de seu rosto. Uma expressão de preocupação se tornava evidente conforme Harry mantinha-se calado e se vestia sem olha-lo. Sua mente trabalhava rápido, pois esperava que o garoto fosse reagir bem depois daquela frase. Não era algo como ''Vá embora'' ou ''Saia de cima de mim''. Ele só disse aquilo em tom de brincadeira em relação ao Weasley, sem entender qual palavra fez o moreno se afastar.

- Harry...

- Não diga nada, ok? Eu não preciso que você seja mais claro. - afirmou Harry transtornado.

- Mas o que...

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER, MALFOY! - Harry respirou fundo e olhou para Draco - A minha vida inteira eu tive de lidar com seus joguinhos sonserinos, e quando eu cometi o grande erro de achar que você tinha mudado, claramente você me mostrou que não! Portanto poupe as suas desculpas e não me procure mais. Acaba aqui toda essa palhaçada.

Em passos firmes e pesados, ele caminhou apressadamente até a porta, a destrancou e saiu pela festa até os corredores sem olhar para ninguém.

Draco ficou sentado na cama observando a porta por onde Harry passou, se perguntando que diabos havia acontecido. A que tipo de ''joguinhos sonserinos'' o garoto se referia? E por que ele agora, mais do que nunca, achava que ele não tinha mudado? Fora tão difícil ter coragem de puxa-lo daquela forma, correndo o risco de que Harry fosse um hétero convicto e sua amizade acabar naquele segundo.. e mesmo assim, mesmo correndo tudo bem até aquele ponto, fazer aquela brincadeira com o ruivo o faria odia-lo do nada? Não era como se nunca tivesse feito brincadeiras sobre isso, e tão pouco Harry se importava... mas algo tinha dado errado..

... e no fundo Draco sabia que havia estragado tudo.

_**- continuará ...**_

-----------------------------------

**N/A: **Ho-Ho-Ho! Mais um cap novo pra tortura-las(os)! Vamos partir pras ações agora. Ainda não foi a festa do Sirius, essa foi uma simples festinha na Sonserina. Logo mais teremos mais partiesss! Hope you all enjoy! Respondendo as reviews do Cap 6, que alias, arrasaram:

**Nan Cookie** ( Hey girl! Que bom q gostou! Tento cada vez caprixar mais nos caps, sempre que estou inspirada!)** Srta. Black **(Ansiedade! Simmmmmmm! Vamos arrasar na festa do Sirius! Por enquanto eu vou dar uma degustação grátis pra vocês de uma festa, depois partiremos pra grande comemoração!) **Mel Deep Dark **( Não farei mais greve, prometo! Se demorar a atualizar serão por outros motivos!) **Dark Worlf 03** (Hahahah! Não farei mais greve, prometo! Quanto ao Snape, ele é maldoso, mas não tão maldoso quanto se diz. Meu Snape também é perverso, a hora dele chegará! Quanto aos agarrões, fique tranquila, é o ponto de partida de todo capítulo, todos tem q ter um pelo menos! Espero que esteja gostando!) **Cin **(Cinnnnnnn! Se vc gosta do Harry apaixonado, vc vai se deliciar com ele daqui em diante, cada vez mais! Quanto ao Ron, ele tem seus altos e baixos, O Snape sim, é perverso-mor dos professores, apesar que eu devo dizer que deixar o Draco excitado em plena classe é tentativa de homicidio por ataque cardiaco de todos seus alunos - quase uma missão Voldemortníaca hahahaha! - Quanto às encostadas detalhadas do Dray no Harry, esse cap foi mais intensificado, afinal eu prometi que só ia piorar, não prometi? devil) **Arwen Mione **(Nha! que bom que você gosta cada vez mais da fic querida! Eu boto esses dois nas piores situações com o maior carinho! Quanto ao endereço da sua fic, tenta por sem o http pq non apareceu, e eu quero ler!) **K-CHAN - Kaoru** (Ah vai! Eu prometo que vai! A festa na verdade eu pretendo que seja um dos capítulos mais pegados da Endless)** Fabricio green **(Agradeça à Cin por mim, por ela recomendar minha fic, fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Não vai ter fim pq eu naum gosto de fins! hehehe) **Thamii** (Feliz fico eu que você vai continuar lendo! Não inclui o diário hoje porque ficaria um pouco grande demais o cap, mas logo mais ele volta, prometo!) **Harumi Chan** (medo do rolo de maracarrão - Você me deixou com medo da sua review! Tanto medo q eu já estou postando o cap 7! hahahahaha! Anyway, estou caprixando, espero que você continue lendo e se divirta com meus pervert-boys aprontando em Hogwarts! prometo que daqui pra frente só piora! hahahaha) **Pititinique** (Obrigada pelos elogios! Continuarei contínuamente por muito tempo! ) **carolzita malfoy **(Oh! obrigada querida, de coração mesmo! ) **Alvo **(Puxa! Fico lisonjeada com o elogio, até porque é minha primeira fic! Espero que continue apreciando a leitura!)


	8. Sensações

Endless Temptation (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: Hanna Snape

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ATENÇÃO:**

Para as pessoas que gostam de acompanhar o capítulo com a música que eu coloquei no final dele (de uma cena seeeeexy) eu sugiro que já coloquem pra fazer download a musica **Straight to Number One** da banda **Touch and Go** , mesmo porque é uma musica universalmente gostável, ouvindo ela a cena fica bem mais ..._sonserina_! XD

coloque o http corretamente no browser e em seguida esse endereço, SEM o www, Ok?

rapidshare.de/files/32923351/14-TouchAndGo-StraightTo...NumberOne.mp3.html

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 8 - Sensações **

O som continuava vibrando as paredes das masmorras, mas por alguma razão, Draco só conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração acelerando conforme imaginava Harry mais e mais longe de seu quarto. Ele queria imensamente sair correndo atrás dele... perguntar por que ele estava indo embora, mas o receio de ser humilhado pelo _garoto de ouro_ em frente a toda Sonserina definitivamente não era uma opção.

Aquilo remoía dentro dele de uma forma terrível, especialmente na sensação que preenchia sua calça, uma vez que a mudança de comportamento de Harry fizera seu corpo reverter toda a excitação em profunda dor, como se tivessem socado aquela região com toda força.

Draco respirou fundo, puxou sua calça prendendo o cinto e levantou em direção ao salão das masmorras. Passou entre as garotas dançando e Pansy o olhava mortificada sem poder fazer nada. O ritmo da música tocando era de um techno forte, e de alguma forma, chegava a combinar com o suspense da situação. Ele afastava as pessoas sem olhar para trás, obstinado a sair da Sonserina e seguir pelos corredores até achar Harry. Nada poderia impedi-lo, nada o faria parar até descobrir a razão do moreno ter se afastado daquela forma.

Mais adiante, um pouco mais longe das masmorras, Draco avistou um tumulto de alunos de todos os anos sendo encaminhados pelos monitores ao Salão Principal. Eram milhares de pessoas apressadas passando pelo portão de entrada do lugar, se apertando e se empurrando, mesmo com as ordens nervosas para manter a calma vinda dos professores que os acompanhavam. Snape achou Malfoy absorto no meio da bagunça e se inclinou por cima de um corvinal para puxa-lo. Quando o sonserino percebeu o gesto do professor trazendo-o para dentro do Salão, seu peito se inundou de nervoso.

- Professor, o que está havendo? Aonde está Harry? Ele já está aí dentro? - perguntou Draco em tom preocupado.

Snape o olhou incrédulo. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a pergunta como se não tivesse escutado direito. Continuou a empurra-lo para dentro sem nada responder. O garoto foi olhando para trás desesperado a procura do moreno, afinal era óbvio que algo perigoso havia acontecido para todos alunos estarem sendo levados para lá.

Draco ameaçou se soltar das mãos de Snape, mas este parecia determinado a não deixa-lo escapar. Uma fúria começou a tomar conta de seu estômago, estava literalmente desesperado com a idéia de ninguém estar perto de Harry e avisa-lo do que estivesse acontecendo.

Algumas alunas encaravam Draco chocadas com o look da camisa verde aberta e a calça preta tão justa e estilosa. De fato não havia como ter se trocado, ele sequer sabia dessa reunião de emergência quando saiu das masmorras. Elas começaram a se sentar nas mesas, assim como todos os outros alunos, e Malfoy continuava tentando se desvencilhar das garras do professor de poções a qualquer custo.

- Mas você quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto ? Eles já devem estar procurando por Potter! - bufou Snape irritado.

- E o senhor pode fazer a gentileza de me soltar ? Eu não tenho mais 11 anos. - respondeu o garoto fuzilando-o com os olhos.

Dumbledore apareceu na entrada principal do Salão e o silêncio de todos os outros alunos fez Draco se virar para ver quem estava presente. Quando avistou o diretor caminhando, se agonizou às costas dele quebrando a quietude do lugar.

- Diretor !

O salão todo observou Dumbledore subitamente parar de andar e lentamente se virar para Draco, estranhando a situação do sonserino falando com ele em tom de súplica pela primeira vez.

- Por favor, me deixe ir. Eu preciso achar Harry.

Expressões de choque, risadas nervosas e um mar de burburinhos tomou conta do lugar. Snape fazia uma expressão descrente de quem estivesse questionando a própria audição. O diretor sequer conseguia ouvir os próprios pensamentos com o barulho das conversas agitadas e uma expressão de impaciência se formava entre suas rugas.

- Silêncioooooooo! - soou a voz imponente e poderosa por todo recinto.

Todos se calaram. Por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua, Dumbledore encarou o professor de poções com uma expressão auto-explicativa de imposição. Snape levantou as sobrancelhas e apenas abriu os dedos que seguravam a camisa do garoto fingindo não entender a razão de irritabilidade do diretor.

- Ache-o e volte o mais rápido. Não temos tempo a perder.

Draco inspirou o ar e saiu correndo do Salão em direção aos jardins, acompanhado dos olhares ainda espantados dos alunos e um sutil sorriso do diretor no canto dos lábios.

- E o senhor, professor Snape, por gentileza, chame os alunos da Sonserina para cá. Precisamos reunir todos.

Snape consentiu e saiu esvoaçando sua capa em passos apressados para as masmorras. Pelas janelas, pôde ver de relance os cabelos loiros contra o vento, correndo entre as árvores. Aquilo era inédito. Se Lucius soubesse que seu filho acabara de assumir perante toda Hogwarts que estava preocupado com Potter, certamente apontaria a varinha para o próprio peito e pronunciaria um belo Avada Kedavra. Snape sabia que isso não era um comportamento típico de um Malfoy e pensava consigo se a poção que dera na última aula para Draco teria tido um efeito prolongado.

-----------------------

Draco corria pelos jardins, apavorado com o que poderia estar acontecendo para Dumbledore decidir reunir todos alunos às pressas no Salão. Seu coração batia mais rápido do que seus pés corriam, e ele só esperava que essa busca acabasse com um final feliz.

Quando estava próximo à Floresta Proibida, avistou a cabana de Hagrid acesa, e teve certeza que era lá onde Harry estaria. Correu , quase caindo, e parou diante da alta porta de madeira, apenas encostada, prestes a bater nela. Ouviu-se de dentro a voz de Hagrid murmurando algo ao canino, e em seguida a voz de Harry entre soluços.

- Hagrid eu tenho medo... tanto medo.

- Mas medo por que? Você nunca teve medo do Malfoy! Não é agora que precisa ter! - respondeu o gigante.

- Eu tenho medo ... porque eu perco o controle perto ele... eu... eu não sei Hagrid.. eu não consigo.. ele chega perto de mim e eu já fico todo ... .. .. ... . todo.. .. .

- Todo o que Harry?

Draco apurou os ouvidos perto da porta, seu estômago cada vez mais gelado..

- ... todo estranho...frios na barriga...nervoso...e-ex..excitado... - respondeu Harry rouco e completamente vermelho.

O sonserino sentiu uma pontada de prazer tocar por dentro do abdômen, na altura do seu cinto. Então era assim que Harry se sentia perto dele?

Deu alguns passos silenciosos para trás, e recomeçou a caminhar apressado aquele trecho até a porta para dar veracidade à cena de estar recém chegando. Bateu insistentemente na porta, aparentando estar sem fôlego. E na verdade, isso não era difícil - O excitamento que estava voltando em sua calça proporcionava o efeito colateral de aumentar suas batidas cardíacas, e consequentemente respirar daquela forma só multiplicava a vontade de aliviar aquela sensação.

Ouviu Hagrid pedir para Harry ficar em silêncio e depois o viu se aproximar da porta, abrindo-a com cuidado.

- Malfoy! - Exclamou o garoto por trás da imagem de Hagrid, de dentro da cabana. No segundo seguinte, sua garganta secou observando o loiro respirando tão rápido, com o corpo tão suado... o cabelo todo bagunçado por cima dos olhos.. _ohMerlin_.. seu pulmão falhava só de vê-lo daquela forma.

- Harry...- disse Draco com a voz mais gostosa, quase como um gemido. Ele estava excitado e sabia que o som de cada letra saia de sua garganta com um intenso tom de luxúria, quase como um convite ao seu corpo.

O grifinório engoliu seco. Não sabia nem o que dizer, suspeitava que qualquer coisa que saísse de suas cordas vocais soaria como uma súplica sexual. Mas pela presença de Hagrid ali, preferiu se manter calado. Draco umedeceu os lábios rapidamente com a língua e deu mais um passo para frente, com o olhar fixo em Harry.

- Dumbledore está... reunindo todos no Salão Principal... não sei o que aconteceu, mas vocês precisam ir para lá.

Hagrid fez uma expressão de surpresa e se apressou em pegar algumas coisas. Harry continuava discretamente medindo o corpo de Draco, de cima a baixo, mordendo inconscientemente o lábio inferior, pouco notando o que quer que Dumbledore quisesse com ele no tal Salão Principal.

De alguma forma ele só ouvira ruídos depois que aquela imagem do sonserino aparecera na porta. Há poucos minutos, ele estava tão perto de sentir aquele corpo... tão perto de toca-lo...puxa-lo...beija-lo.

- Vem cá.. eu preciso falar com você. - disse Draco com o olhar malicioso para seu _admirador-nada-discreto_.

Harry tentou fazer uma expressão de ''_só-vou-porque-eu-quero_'' mas um canto de sorriso entregou completamente sua farsa. Ele se levantou e caminhou hesitante em direção ao loiro, sem nem olhar para trás quando Hagrid tinha deixado cair um vaso na arrumação toda. Perto da saída, Draco já esticou o braço, segurou a manga da camisa do moreno e o puxou para fora de uma vez. Harry se deixou levar, e o sonserino o trouxe até atrás da cabana, sem dizer nada até lá.

Ele empurrou Harry com tudo contra o fundo da cabana, e apoiou um braço de cada lado do corpo dele, na parede de palha, como se estivesse prendendo o moreno somente ao espaço entre os corpos dos dois. O sonserino o olhou por alguns segundos, como se estivesse somente apreciando os desenhos que haviam na íris verdes à sua frente, e Harry fazia o mesmo, como se estivesse hipnotizado. Draco encostou sua cintura junto a dele com um movimento só, provocando leves tremores pela espinha do garoto, e aproximou sua boca delicadamente no ouvido do grifinório, agora com uma respiração perceptivelmente falha.

- Me deixar naquele estado..._sozinho_...foi...tão... - sussurrou Draco começando a movimentar seu quadril junto ao de Harry - ...tão...- Ele foi intensificando os movimentos aos poucos e Harry começava a reprimir gemidos pela respiração, com expressões de prazer se formando em seu rosto - ... _tão_ maldoso...Potter...- Ele continuou provocando mais.. e mais.. e mais. O moreno levou sua mão às costas de Draco, e começou a puxa-lo com força contra si, na tentativa desesperada de sentir com mais clareza a excitação do sonserino por cima do tecido da calça. Draco movia seu quadril cada vez mais rápido, sentindo a pressão de um enrijecimento na calça do moreno, e se deliciando com o descontrole dele.

Harry estava ficando louco, todos aqueles espasmos de prazer percorrendo seu corpo, aquela onda de calor subindo sua espinha, seu coração batendo tão rápido, tão vivo.. a respiração descontrolada de Malfoy no seu pescoço.. _OhMerlin_... ele queria gemer... ele queria mais que gemer.. queria gritar ...

O movimento foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, mais forte, de um jeito tão sexy, tão selvagem. Harry achava que aquilo devia ser quase como fazer sexo sem tirar a roupa, ele ficando cada vez mais excitado e sentindo que Draco estava sentindo-se da mesma forma. Tudo podia desabar naquele momento, ele só queria sentir aquele corpo se movendo no seu sem parar.

- M-Malfoy... e-eu... n-não...v-vou... aguent...- disse Harry gemendo no ouvido de Draco, arranhando as unhas nos ombros do loiro.

- É só...você...lembrar... de respirar... - respondeu o sonserino sem fôlego e sem parar o movimento.

_MerlinMerlinMerlin_... Draco agarrou seu corpo com tanta força e agora se mexia com mais intensidade do que nunca. Eles estavam literalmente se agarrando o máximo que podiam. Harry tremia... estava de olhos fechados, passando mal, e gemia baixinho no ouvido do sonserino, sentindo a respiração dele enlouquecida no seu pescoço. _Oh Meu Merlin_... deslizar as mãos por aquele corpo suado, por dentro da camisa dele ...era algo... tão surreal... aquela pele tão lisa.. tão bem delineada... tão definida... seu corpo estava fervendo...sua calça pulsando bruscamente e sua roupa cada vez mais molhada.

- _Oh céus... que vontade de_...

Malfoy diminuiu a velocidade do movimento, e começou a afastar sua cabeça do ombro de Harry para olha-lo nos olhos. Seus olhos estavam bem úmidos e brilhantes, sua boca mais vermelha, seu rosto corado, e alguns fios de cabelo grudados na testa. Ele baixou seu olhar para os lábio do grifinório e voltou para as íris verdes.

- _Vontade do que, Potter?_

Harry sabia que o sonserino estava tão excitado quanto ele, aquilo era um jogo de provocações, ver quem sucumbia primeiro a admitir que não estava agüentando. Não era uma questão de orgulho não responder a essa pergunta... era uma questão de medo. Medo de que se admitisse o quanto queria aquele garoto, poderia perde-lo na mesma hora.

- _Do que você acha, Malfoy? _- afirmou ele, movendo seu quadril com mais força contra o outro.

Pôde perceber Draco fazer uma leve expressão de prazer e voltar a encara-lo com mais luxúria que antes. Aqueles olhares que fazem você ter vontade de estar sem roupa naquele momento. Nunca o vira tão excitado. Ele começou a se aproximar perigosamente da boca de Harry, a ponto que o grifinório sentisse sua respiração nos seus lábios.

- _Eu acho que nós devíamos._

- Harry! Malfoy! Pelas pulgas do Canino... aonde estão vocês? - gritou Hagrid de dentro da cabana.

_Oh não_. _Agora não_. Harry sequer lembrava _onde_ estavam e _quem_ estava por perto. Não que Hagrid fosse um problema, mas não podia deixa-lo ver aquela cena... mas _OhMeuMerlin_... faltava tão pouco.

- Harryyy! Malfoooy! Temos que ir para dentro da escola! - soava a voz do gigante agora um pouco mais alta no silêncio da noite.

Agora sim Draco parara resistentemente o movimento e soltara o corpo de Harry. Seu peito arfava por ar, e lançava um olhar infinitamente frustrado para a cabana.

- _Inferno ..._

O sonserino agarrou a mão de Harry e o puxou em direção ao castelo. Hagrid os viu e não comentou nada, apenas os seguiu logo atrás. O _menino-que-sobreviveu_ agora tinha um sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto. Draco Malfoy definitivamente não era hétero. Nem de longe. Nenhum hétero teria aquele grau absurdo de excitação com outro garoto. E ele tinha finalmente sentido aquele corpo na mais pura perda de controle. No fim, ele pouco se importava se aquilo era mais uma 'prova' de que o loiro fosse irresistível... _ele era_... e fazia seu corpo sentir as coisas mais deliciosas que ele já sentira na vida.

Filch os esperava impacientemente na porta do Salão, quando Draco apareceu à frente de Harry, e Hagrid caminhando atrás deles. Todos voltaram o olhar para os dois garotos entrando juntos. Dumbledore sorriu e Snape revirou os olhos como se não acreditasse que tal cena fosse possível. Pansy engasgou com a uva que estava comendo e Zanbini se prontificou a socorre-la, embora fosse afastado com um empurrão da garota dizendo para tirar as mãos de cima dela. Rony não teve reação nenhuma, apenas uma evidente conclusão que suas suspeitas estavam certas. E Hermione sorriu para o namorado, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

O zelador começou a fechar as grandes portas do Salão e Draco olhou para Harry rapidamente quando se afastou para ir em direção à mesa da Sonserina. A cena foi marcante. Parecia que hoje era o dia oficial da consolidação de paz entre sonserinos e grifinórios. Os dois grandes líderes estavam amigos... ou mais que isso, segundo os boatos que corriam no recinto.

- Muito bem. Agora podemos começar. - pronunciou o diretor calmamente, e todos alunos fizeram silêncio. Dumbledore olhou para cada uma das mesas, e deu um sorriso cordial para Harry e depois para Hagrid. Era imprescindível que estas duas pessoas estivessem presente no momento de explicar o que acontecia.

- Bem, primeiramente gostaria de avisa-los que o motivo desta imprevista reunião, se deve ao fato de que os grupos de comensais liderados por Voldemort voltou a nos atacar hoje. Nesta manhã perdemos uma estimada aluna, Cho Chang, por conta de três comensais que a atacaram na Floresta Proibida, a qual eu os avisei, tão pesarosamente para que não entrassem sem a companhia de algum professor responsável. - Dumbledore suspirou como se precisasse de fôlego para continuar com suas palavras. - Mas sempre estará conosco, seja aqui ou aonde quer que sua alma esteja, sempre será lembrada por todos nós. E agora, por favor, prestem atenção todos vocês. Deverão dormir hoje aqui, no Salão Principal, até que eu obtenha as informações necessárias com o Ministério sobre esses ataques. Qualquer problema deverá ser informado à Professora McGonagall que estará aqui a noite toda.

Dumbledore saiu do tablado, e os monitores de cada casa começaram a organizar os alunos entre os espaços, para que no lugar das mesas aparecessem colchonetes de dormir para todos. Harry continuava sorrindo em uma determinada direção, imaginando se os outros se importariam caso ele passasse a noite toda abraçado com Draco Malfoy.

- Potter. - Cutucou a professora McGonagall às suas costas, e Harry virou-se apressado para ela. - Siga-me por favor.

Ela começou a caminhar em direção à mesa da Sonserina e o moreno a seguia, inseguro do assunto que seria tratado com ele e a professora. Para a surpresa de Harry, ela se aproximou de Draco e também o chamou, levando os dois até uma área afastada de ouvidos alheios ao que ela tinha para informa-los.

- O diretor os espera na sala dele. A senha é '_sorvete de limão_'.Não se esqueçam. - informou ela, dando as costas aos dois e caminhando para organizar alguns alunos sem colchonetes.

- Oh Potter...Potter... o bom velhinho decidiu que vai nos dar uma punição pela atividade extracurricular que tivemos lá fora. Eu te avisei que era perigoso andar com um sonserino. - provocou Draco divertido.

- Melhor eu me acostumar a tal punição, por que eu vou precisar de mais algumas aulas extracurriculares.- respondeu Harry com um sorriso perverso. Malfoy o olhou sorrindo de volta.

-------------

Subindo a escada giratória para o escritório de Dumbledore, Malfoy continuava tendo eventuais surtos de rir. Harry não agüentava e ria junto. Era simplesmente cômico imaginar que o diretor lhes daria uma punição pelo amasso do lado de fora do campus. Tudo bem que ele tivesse lá seus poderes extra-normais, mas não era possível que ele tivesse visto isso em plena floresta escura, e atrás da cabana de Hagrid.

Eles entraram na sala de estar, prendendo o riso, e de trás da poltrona, o diretor se levantou para olha-los com mais clareza. Harry o cumprimentou com um aceno e Dumbledore consentiu com o olhar.

- Rapazes, preciso informa-los de algo muito grave.

Repentinamente, Draco não agüentou e começou a gargalhar até seus olhos lacrimejarem. Harry tentou repreender a vontade de fazer o mesmo, e não conseguiu. Escondia o riso com a mão na frente da boca, mas o surto era irrefreável.

Dumbledore os olhava absorto ao mesmo tempo que tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Preferiu esperar que a reação cessasse sozinha e depois os informaria do que acontecia.

Harry deu um leve empurrão em Draco, em um pedido desesperado para que ele parasse de rir. Malfoy apertava os olhos e ameaçava se ajoelhar, enquanto seu corpo se contorcia com as risadas. Seu abdômen doía tanto com aquilo... ele queria parar mas não conseguia fazer a imagem do diretor os punindo com uma detenção ao lado de Snape pelo comportamento libidinoso nos arredores da escola sumir de sua mente.

Aos poucos, os dois foram ficando exaustos, e as gargalhadas se resumiam em leves sorrisos. Eles secaram as lágrimas e foram tentando se recompor. Draco respirou fundo e encarou Dumbledore quase seriamente.

- Me desculpe... foi algo.. involuntário... diretor.. - afirmou o loiro sorrindo levemente. Harry o olhava divertido.

- Sem problemas meus jovens, é sempre bom ver boas reações assim eventualmente. O que tenho para lhes dizer não é algo iminente, mas é bom preveni-los. - O diretor deu um suspiro e voltou a falar. - Mediante ao que aconteceu hoje, e tendo em vista que vocês dois são os principais alvos de Voldemort, gostaria que dormissem na minha sala particular do escritório. Eu dormirei em um outro quarto, próximo ao de Sirius. Prefiro que durmam aqui, porque é a ala mais segura do castelo.

Ele se virou para o lado, e acenou para que os dois garotos o seguissem. Harry e Draco caminharam logo atrás do diretor, por um corredor que dava em uma sala iluminada por velas, e uma grande cama no meio. Aquilo nem poderia ser chamado de cama de casal, pois era muito maior de largura. Havia uma pequena fonte de água no canto do quarto, e um leve aroma de mar no ar. Era delicioso.

Harry olhou para o diretor como se quisesse ler sua mente, e descobrir se essa _'necessidade' _de protege-los, não seria uma desculpa de juntar mais um pouco os líderes das duas casas. Não, isso seria perverso demais para um homem da idade de Dumbledore. Era muita alucinação de sua mente achar essas coisas de alguém como ele. Olhou para Draco, e o sonserino parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, mas nada comentou.

- Bom,qualquer coisa vocês podem chamar o elfo doméstico. Ele se chama ''Durble''. Se precisarem falar comigo, avisem ele que ele me chamará no quarto. Tudo bem?

Os dois acenaram concordando, e Dumbledore saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Harry olhou para Draco. Draco olhou para Harry. Os dois sorriram, de um jeito um pouco constrangido, ainda sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Estou perdido. - disse Harry sorrindo.

- Por que? - questionou o sonserino o olhando curioso.

- Eu... você... e um quarto fechado. Quem em sã consciência nos colocaria nessas condições a essa hora da madrugada... juntos?

- Dumby - Dumbledore! - afirmou o loiro alegre - Talvez se a gente procurasse direito. - Draco começou a revirar os cantos do quarto, olhando entre as velas - poderíamos até achar umas algemas escondidas.

- Malfoy, cala a boca!

- Olha... não é uma situação muito conveniente para você fazer um convite desse a essa hora.

Harry jogou-se de costas no colchão, inspirando o ar profundamente. Aquilo era um paraíso, exatamente como imaginara no Salão Principal, poder dormir a noite toda abraçado em Draco e...

- Oh não! - Harry sentou-se rapidamente, com uma expressão chocada. Malfoy virou-se assustado para ele

- O que foi?

- Dumbledore!

- O que tem Dumbledore?

- Ele leu minha mente no Salão Principal ! - afirmou o garoto desesperado.

- E o que ele viu de tão importante? - Malfoy sentou-se do lado de Harry, olhando-o com expectativa.

_OhMerlin. _Já não bastava ter deduzido a artimanha do diretor, agora teria que contar para Draco a ceninha pateticamente romântica que se passou pela sua mente? Oh...era _muita_ ousadia de Dumbledore ter invadido seus pensamentos daquela forma e proporcionar uma situação que os forçasse a ficar sozinhos. Harry estava mortificado e envergonhado de ter mostrado tão explicitamente o quanto estava apaixonado pelo sonserino nos seus pensamentos. Como iria olhar para o diretor novamente?

- Já não basta ele, você também quer saber? Um pouco de privacidade é bom! - disse o moreno desconsolado.

- Não me diga que você estava imaginando...

Harry olhou para Draco, pálido, rezando para que o loiro não tivesse lido sua mente também. Um sorriso começou a se formar no rosto do sonserino e ele levantou, virando-se com os braços cruzados para o garoto na cama.

- Você... seu grifinório perverso...você estava me imaginando sem roupas, não estava?

Bem... não era _exatamente_ isso, mas _quase_ isso. Pelo menos na sua imaginação Draco estava coberto por um lençol. Não era um detalhe que Harry tivesse especificado na imagem do seu abraço com ele na cama. Mas que seja, pelo menos agora sabia que ele não tinha visto exatamente o que ele imaginara.

- Sim, Malfoy. Era isso. - afirmou sorrindo e revirando os olhos.

- A-ha! Seu libertino imoral! Aposto que vai tirar minha roupa enquanto eu durmo para conferir se é igual às imagens lascivas da sua mente !

- Humm... até que não é má idéia.

Draco sorriu e fez uma expressão como se Harry não tivesse salvação. Havia um banheiro no fundo do quarto, e o sonserino foi checar se haviam escovas de dente para eles. Era tudo iluminado com velas lá dentro também, e estava praticamente impossível não sentir que ali havia um clima romântico no ar.

- Potter... você acha que o velhinho dorme sozinho aqui? Esse lugar é tão...

- ...decorado para duas pessoas? - continuou Harry irônico.

- É... estranho não? - disse Draco aparecendo na porta, enquanto escovava os dentes.

- ... será a McGonagall? - sugeriu o moreno divertido.

Malfoy começou a gargalhar do banheiro, e Harry sorria na cama ouvindo o gostoso barulho da risada do sonserino. Era realmente cômico imaginar o diretor e a professora McGonagall naquele lugar. Oh...não... não...pensando bem era estranho demais.

O loiro saiu com o rosto molhado e foi tirando o cinto, jogando-o perto de Harry. O grifinório o olhou com receio de que fosse sofrer mais alguma provocação, afinal eles não tinham conversado sobre o que acontecera lá fora. Draco começou a fazer uma leve dança do estilo strip-tease, e tirar sua camisa verde o mais demorado possível. Harry começou a rir, como se já acostumado ao jeito exibicionista do outro, e se apoiou com os cotovelos na cama. O sonserino mordeu o lábio inferior, rindo, e foi se aproximando dele abrindo o zíper da calça. Quando de repente, olhou em volta e parou inconformado.

- Ah pára tudo, assim não tem graça, eu quero música! - afirmou Draco - Furble!

Harry estranhou o nome, não sabia porque o garoto chamava o tal 'Furble'. Olhou-o confuso e o loiro exasperou-se.

- O elfo Harry! Porque o maldito elfo não aparece?

- É Durble!

O pequeno ser vestido de farrapos e olhos esbugalhados apareceu no quarto, com uma expressão nobre. Era claro que este deveria ser o elfo de Dumbledore, pois o tratamento com os garotos era muito mais cheio de cerimônias do que qualquer outro elfo doméstico.

- Em que posso servi-los, caros jovens?

- Durbly, traga para cá nossos pijamas, um rádio trouxa, meu cd do '_touch and go_' , refrigerantes , uma torta salgada, três garrafas de whisky de fogo para mais tarde e ...todos meus xampus e condicionadores também. - afirmou o sonserino e logo se virou para Harry, o qual tinha somente uma expressão chocada no rosto. - E você Potter, o que vai querer?

- Não acho que seja possível pedir mais que isso. - respondeu sem graça.

- Bom, você quem sabe. E mais uma coisinha Durb... Durble?

O elfo já havia desaparecido antes que Malfoy pedisse mais alguma coisa. Isso frustou o garoto , já que não sabia se seu pedido seria atendido ou não. Sentou-se na cama ao lado do grifinório e esperou em silêncio. Este o olhou com uma expressão de incredulidade e moveu a cabeça em negação.

Draco continuou encarando-o com um sorriso maroto. Harry se importava com detalhes tão pequenos, seres tão pequenos. Talvez a única coisa que realmente tinha valor das quais ele valorizava era o próprio Draco Malfoy, lógico. Mas havia algo naquela íris verdes quando o encaravam, que faziam o sonserino esquecer de qualquer outro parâmetro de beleza do mundo mágico. Era na inocência daquele brilho do olhar do moreno, que ele queria se perder, passar a noite toda somente o observando.

Harry se sentia inundado de uma emoção crescendo rapidamente. Eram minutos de silêncio nos quais as palavras eram dispensáveis. Ele podia sentir as palavras '_eu te amo_' se formando em sua própria pupila enquanto aquele garoto o encarava tão seriamente. Tudo à sua volta se tornava fosco, aquele rosto na sua frente era tudo que ele queria. A sensação de formigamento nos seus lábios...

_Como ele queria beija-lo..._

- Harry..

- Harry!

Harry se assustou e voltou a si, apertando os olhos, e encarando o sonserino com mais lucidez. Teria ele percebido seu olhar divagando entre as curvas do seu rosto? Não, não... provavelmente não.. Se tivesse, já teria feito alguma piadinha egocêntrica.

- Eu acho que ouvi um barulho lá fora. - afirmou o sonserino, olhando para a porta. - Será o Furble?

- Não, ele apareceria já dentro do quarto.

Harry levantou, tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso da calça, e se aproximou cautelosamente da entrada do quarto com ela na mão. Não estava nervoso, mas preocupado que alguém pudesse machucar Draco. Encostou o ouvido na fechadura e ouviu uns murmúrios na sala do diretor.

_- Como você pode ter certeza? Não seria a primeira vez que Dumbledore se enganaria com a índole de um aluno da Sonserina! Eu não posso deixa-lo lá dentro com aquele monstro!_

_- Sirius! Por Merlin! Se acalme! Eles são amigos! Malfoy não vai fazer nada com Harry._

_- Eu não acredito em Malfoys, Moony! Ou por acaso você não se lembra de qual família era minha ''querida'' prima Bellatrix? Por anos ela se fez de boazinha, igual esse fedelho loiro! E eu não vou deixar Harry cair nessa!_

_- Volte aqui agora! Harry já tem idade suficiente para perceber quem é e quem não é de confiança! Pare com isso agora ou eu vou falar com Dumbledore!_

Não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Era Sirius pateticamente preocupado com ele e Moony tentando leva-lo de volta para o quarto. Seu padrinho definitivamente precisava conhecer Malfoy melhor.

- Já volto. Preciso falar com Moony.

Draco o olhou surpreso. Não esperava que conhecesse quem estivesse lá fora. Mas já que era Remus Lupin não havia perigo. Assentiu com a cabeça e continuou olhando o carpete do chão à espera das coisas que pediu ao elfo.

Harry saiu em direção à sala e se aproximou dos dois que ainda estavam discutindo, obstinado a transforma-los em sapos se aquela palhaçada não acabasse. Moony e Padfoot calaram-se na hora que viram o garoto e Sirius teve a leve impressão que iria levar uma bronca de seu afilhado.

- Harry! Que ...surpresa! - disse Sirius sorrindo nervoso.

- Como vocês entraram aqui? Oh, deixa para lá. Paddy, O que você quer?

- ...Sobre? - respondeu o animago com ar inocente.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Qual o problema em dormir com Malfoy?

- Oras, Harry ... você faz o que quiser! Eu só estava... p-passeando com Moony...p-pelo castelo.

Remus olhou o amigo sorrindo divertido. Não era possível que ele não notasse sua preocupação escrita em sua testa. E até parece que Harry não escutara os gritos desesperados dele para ir abrir a porta do quarto.

- Pois é...agora vou leva-lo de volta ao quarto, já está tarde e não devemos incomodar os alunos, não é Padf

- Não! Não e não! Harry! Me escute! - disse o padrinho, segurando firme os ombros do garoto - Malfoy é perigoso! Aquele verme do pai dele deve ter armado isso para ataca-lo! Vamos falar com Dumbledore e você pode dormir no nosso quarto! Tomaremos conta de você! Certo Moony?

O licantropo somente olhava com pena para Harry. Não devia ser fácil ter um padrinho tão coruja como Sirius. E apesar de ama-lo, sentia que esse era um defeito incurável de Black.

- Pare com isso Sirius! Malfoy não vai fazer nada comigo! Eu já o conheço bem o bastante para saber disso!

- Eu vou até lá falar com esse maldito!

Padfoot saiu nervoso em direção ao quarto, ainda que Harry e Remus tentassem desesperadamente segura-lo. Chutou a porta e parou subitamente ao ver a cena que se passava dentro do quarto.

Draco estava pegando as coisas do elfo, e naquele momento, em suas mãos haviam três garrafas de whisky de fogo. Ele olhou assustado para a porta no momento que Sirius a chutou, mas logo voltou a organizar as coisas pelo quarto. Ele pouco se importava com o padrinho de Harry, mesmo já sabendo do temperamento dele.

- Você! Seu fedelho maldito! Eu vou-!

- SIRIUS PÁRA! - Harry gritou atrás dele. Padfoot o olhou implorando para que o deixasse continuar, parecia convicto que havia extremo perigo em deixar o afilhado ali.

Remus o arrastou para fora, debaixo de muitos xingamentos, tomado de vergonha do papel que estava fazendo. O garoto o olhou magoado, não queria que Sirius ficasse preocupado. Mas era preciso um ato de força para faze-lo parar com essa perseguição atrás de Malfoy.

Moony se desculpou e foi embora com o animago revoltado. Harry suspirou fundo, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Encostou-se nela com as costas e fechou os olhos. Não queria nem imaginar a reação do sonserino depois desse episódio.

- Abra os olhos Harry. Já passou. - afirmou o sonserino com um sorriso, mordendo um pedaço de torta. - Agora sente aqui do meu lado e vamos comer.

Era esse espírito de não se importar com nada que fazia de Draco um garoto tão irresistível. Ele sabia como extrair o cômico das situações mais constrangedoras, fazer com que elas não parecessem mais do que um detalhe irrelevante. Agradeceu mil vezes aos céus por não ser humilhado pela atitude do padrinho e sentou-se ao lado do loiro pegando um pedaço de torta.

- Aquele elfo é demais. Trouxe tudo que eu pedi, e mais alguns deliciosos chocolates.

- _Oh Merlin_. - disse Harry de boca cheia.

- O que foi agora?

- Um _Malfoy_ acaba de dizer que um e_lfo_ é demais.

Draco arregalou os olhos e parou de mastigar. Sua expressão se tornou de choque e de repente começou a tossir sem parar. Harry prontificou-se em ajuda-lo, batendo levemente em suas costas e a tosse cessou. Mas o garoto ainda estava pálido e descrente de sua atitude.

- Foi ele Potter! Ele deve ter posto alguma coisa nessa torta para que eu me tornasse afetivo por elfos! Aquele esfarrapado nojento! Eu vou matá-lo!

- Draco calma! Por favor! Eu acabo de sair de uma briga, não quero me envolver com outra. É 1:30 da manhã e eu ainda não jantei, então cale-se e coma!

O loiro o olhou frustrado e ficou encarando com suspeitas o pedaço de torta que estava comendo. Apesar da fome, ele não podia arriscar a se contaminar com poções supostamente colocadas ali.

- Come!

- Não.

Harry pegou sua varinha e apontou na torta pronunciando ''_Neutromnus_'' para ela. Um brilho apareceu e desapareceu sob os pedaços, e ele empurrou a borda da embalagem para Draco pegar um pedaço. Resistentemente o loiro pegou um e deu uma... duas... três mordidas... e nisso foi até só sobrarem dois pedaços da torta toda.

A madrugada correu entre os pedaços de torta e as lembranças dos dois garotos, sobre suas infâncias na escola. Todas aquelas brigas, discussões, desafios no quadribol, bailes de inverno. Tudo que passaram juntos, todos os professores que tiveram. Era realmente empolgante compartilhar seus pontos de vista sobre de todos aqueles detalhes e histórias de tantos anos naquele castelo.

Quando acabaram de comer, se jogaram no grande colchão do quarto, encarando o teto que refletia imagens de um céu estrelado de lua cheia. Harry notava que Draco já estava um pouco alto com a bebida, mas preferiu nada comentar, uma vez que o sonserino, ao contrario dele mesmo, não tinha problemas com álcool.

Para a surpresa do grifinório, Malfoy rolou na cama para pegar mais uma garrafa de whisky e se deitou novamente ao lado dele, bebendo dois consideráveis goles. O loiro se aproximou mais de Harry, olhando-o em desafio, e encostou o gargalo de leve, no lábio inferior do moreno.

- Bebe..

Harry segurou a garrafa e mandou o liquido pela garganta abaixo, apertando os olhos com força ao sentir o ardido da bebida. Pouco se importava se ia ficar bêbado, fora de si ou sem controle de suas próprias ações.. talvez isso o ajudasse a agarrar aquele garoto de uma vez.

- Ahh vozê é tão zonzerino Potter... - afirmou ele sorrindo, enquanto bebia outro gole.

- Eu .._hic_.. não sou.. .. _hic_.. sonserino ...

- Quer apostar?

- Ssss...sim.

Draco levantou-se, cambaleando até o rádio trouxa que o elfo trouxera, e pôs o cd da banda ' _Touch and Go' _para tocar. A música chamava ' _Straight to number one_ ' era sensual, trazia a idéia de strip tease, e ao perceber a intenção do loiro, Harry começou a rir , observando-o da cama.

_Yeah.. Ten . . . kiss me on the lips_

_(Dez.. beije minha boca )_

O loiro foi tirando a camisa aos poucos, deixando à mostra o corpo tão delineado, aquela pele tão lisa.  
O tecido ia escorregando por sua pele, e conforme ele movimentava o corpo, ia sorrindo malicioso para o outro que lhe observava agora mais seriamente.

_Nine . . . run your fingers through my hair_

_(Nove.. corra seus dedos entre meu cabelo)_

Ia se aproximando do colchão, com uma mão segurando a garrafa de whisky e a outra apoiada na borda da calça, curvando seu quadril para os lados, em um movimento ondulatório combinado com a batida da música, instigante o bastante para transformar o olhar de Harry em pura vontade..

_Eight . . . touch me . . . slowly_

_(Oito... me toque... lentamente )_

Draco foi subindo no colchão, com o olhar fixo no moreno, engatinhando vagarosamente em direção ao corpo dele, ainda sem largar a garrafa. O grifinório o encarava inseguro do que ele iria fazer, mas desta vez já não estava tão nervoso, pois fosse o que fosse, ele já tinha a certeza que poderia toca-lo.

_Seven... Hold it! Let's go straight . . . to number one_

_(Sete... Espere! Vamos direto ... para o número um)_

Posicionando-se por cima do corpo de Harry, mas ainda sem toca-lo, Draco com a mão livre, começou a abrir a camisa do moreno, botão por botão, e Harry continuava sem se mover, apenas mantendo o olhar com as íris azuis-escuro dele. Aquilo começava a ficar excitante demais..

_Seven . . . lips . . . Six . . . slooowly_

_(Sete ... lábios... Seis ... devagar )_

Abrindo o último botão da camisa, Draco inclinou-se em direção ao pescoço do outro garoto, assoprando de leve aquela região por baixo dos cabelos, e Harry fechou os olhos, tomado de um arrepio que percorreu toda sua espinha.

_Five . . . fingers_

(Cinco ... dedos )

Aproveitando sua reação, o sonserino encostou os lábios na nuca de Harry e passou a beijar ali, fazendo o garoto se contorcer de prazer debaixo do seu corpo.

_Four . . . play. . . to number one_

(Quatro... brinque ... até o número um )

O moreno foi subindo as mãos pelas costas de Draco, puxando o corpo dele para perto do seu, os espasmos de prazer percorrendo por dentro da sua barriga.

_Let's go straight . . . to number one .. Touch me)_

_(Vamos direto .. ao numero um ... toque em mim )_

Malfoy grudou seu corpo ao de Harry, movimentando seu quadril aos poucos, seu coração batendo mais rápido, sua respiração ficando irregular.

_Let's go straight . . .to number.._

(Vamos direto ... ao número ..)

- Potter.

- Potter !

- Harry James Potter !

Harry voltou a si e Draco estava ao seu lado, sem camisa, o sacudindo para acorda-lo.

- Seu puto! Como você ousa fazer o ultraje de dormir na minha melhor performance de strip-tease?

- O .. que? E-Eu dormi?

- Não se faça de tonto! Eu estou tentando te acordar desde o _number eight_ da musica!

- Number o que?

Draco fechou a cara e se jogou do outro lado do colchão. Aonde no mundo que alguém dormiria com a imagem dele tirando a roupa? Álcool não era desculpa. Agora Potter não teria outra chance.

- Draco?

_... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Rooonc... _

_...fiuuuuuuu... _

- Droga.

------------------------------------------

_**- continuará ...**_

------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Sem pânico, sem pânico. Endless é Endless!.. Pq a inspiração não é como um cachorro que vem qndo vc chama, é como um gato q vem qndo quer! hahahaha! E eu não fui má! Olha só! eles já se pegaram atrás da cabaninha do Hagrid! hahahahaha! My Pervertssssssssss! E tem mais , prox. capitulo a coisa piora, mtas coisas rolarão! E Green Eyes acabou né gente? È um fim de uma era maravilhosa que Amy Lupin nos proporcionou! Só nos resta esperar por cenas avulsas tão requisitadas a nossa ídola! Esse capítulo vou dedicar à ela de coração, porque ela merece!

Respostas às Reviews :

**Lika **(Olá Lika, fico feliz que vc tem gostado e tem acompanhado! Sim, as cenas são realmente de ter vontade de participar delas, eu própria autora sofro desse mal! hahahahaha! Mas enfim, mais cedo ou mais tarde esse momento deles perceberem que foram feitos um para o outro vai acontecer, é uma questão de tempo mesmo! Espero que continue gostando da leitura querida!) **Lilly W. Malfoy** (Yay! Mas sabe como é, o Draco é o Draco, o Harry que não pode esperar que ele mude a natureza dele por causa de amor ou algo assim. Mas vamos ver, talvez o Draco mude ) **brian white **(Brian, você sabe que eu li seu perfil, e fiquei feliz em saber que você também gostava de boxers? hahaha! Daí eu extravazei vaaaaarias cenas com esse tipo de vestimenta no capítulo. Quanto ao 'feliz', você não tem idéia o quão feliz eu fico de saber que conseguir acertar meu objetivo ao escrever a cena, é sempre uma satisfação saber que a cena 'quente' q vc escreve, efetivamente faz efeitos nos leitores! E fique tranquilo, isso ainda vai acontecer mto nos capitulos de Endless, é o gênero principal dessa fic.) **Dark Wolf 03** (Ah! Meu Harry não fica parado não, isso é tipico dele, é só lembrar quando ele viu o Rabicho no mapa dos marotos no 3º ano, já levantou em plena madrugada pra ir atras do ratinho, imagine agora o Draco, ali embaixo nas masmorras, imagina se ele não ia levantar? Lógico que sim! hahaha! O Draco sim, tem seu lado amigo de ir ver o Harry, ele é um fofo por completo! E poxa, MUITO obrigada pela correção do Carlinhos , eu na hora me confundi, n pensei q o Ron poderia ter mais irmãos ainda!) **K-CHAN - Kaoru** (Não fique triste! hahahaha eu fui tão xingada por esse final, eu mal sabia que a proporção da cena seria tão grande! Mas fique tranqs, logo haverão mais cenas desse genero!) **Hermione Seixas** (hahahahaha! 3 meses? Não demorou tanto assim, demorou?) **Re Tonks** (Quem bom que gostou querida! Continue que daqui pra frente só piora! XD) **Marinacriss** ( Hey girl! espero que eu não tenha demorado tanto ge rezando pra nao levar bronca mas fiz esse cap mais quente e mais comprido! enjoy baby!) **Cin **(Eu já mencionei q meu queixo sempre caí toda vez q eu leio suas reviews? Meu dentista não aguenta mais encaixar meu maxilar cada vez q eu posto um cap de Endless! hahahaha! EU AMO SUAS REVIEWS! São tão completinhas, orgasticamente detalhadas e lindas! Vc gostou q eu matei a Cho? Foi com tanto carinho, esperava tanto por esse momento! XD! Qnto ao Remus, eu não sei pq ele acabou sendo o perverso da história se eu também acho que é o Sirius o libido-mor dos dois, mas sei la, acho que a unica explicação possível é que pelo Sirius ser tão absurdamente sexy, o Remus fica instigando ele pra se aproveitar de toda aquela perversidão Black! E oh my god, vamos la, tentei abanar um pouco vcs fazendo eles se pegarem pra valer atras da cabaninha, cada vez a coisa vai ficar melhor, o Harry mais com vontade, o Draco mais provocante, a coisa toda só tende a ser mto... MTO quente! hahahahaha! E acredite Cin, MTA gente me xingou pelo final incompleto, eu mesma não gostava qndo isso acontecia nas fics, mas não tinha ideia que a cena acabaria tomando proporções tão.. efetivas nos leitores! haha! Obrigada pelas reviews, elas fazem eu ganhar meu dia!) **Pandora lll **( Hahaha! Pode xingar Pandora, não foi só você que ficou brava com isso, mas peço desculpas, realmente não achava que a cena teria tanto efeito! huahuahuahuahua!) **milinha-potter** (Fuiiii má! Eu sei! Não foi intencional milinha! Qnto ao Draco da minha fic, ele só ficará mais perfeito a cada cap! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Mto mesmo!) **Cati Okayasu** (Ah Cati! Minha linduxa! Você era a mais anciosa de todas por esse capitulo né? Espero que a cena atras da cabaninha tenha aliviado a anciedade de vcs por pegar eles no flagra se agarrando! hahahaah! E SIM, a intenção era exatamente fazer vcs ficarem 'alegres' , pode ler as outras reviews do cap7 que vc vai ver que não foi a unica, não tem pq ficar envergonhada! Na minha opinião uma fic Drarry só vale a pena qndo é NC17 ou NC21 e causa esses efeitos nos leitores! Pra mim é um elogio imensurável saber que meu objetivo foi alcançado! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Fiz esse cap com mmmto caprixo , vamos ver se saio melhor hahahaha!) **Alvo **(Obrigada! E aqui está o cap 8! Espero que aproveite! Fiz no caprixo!) **Brunu **( Hey Brunu! Bem vindo à leitura de Endless! é sempre um prazer ter novos leitores por aqui! Espero que continue gostando querido! )

-----------------------------------


	9. Eu preciso de você

Endless Temptation (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: Hanna Snape

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 9 - Eu preciso de você**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A verdade é que Malfoy não estava dormindo. Como ele poderia, em um quarto, plenamente sozinho com Harry Potter? Em parte, ele se culpava, pois foi sua idéia trazer as bebidas alcoólicas e fazer Harry bebê-las. Por que não se lembrou que o grifinório não estava nada acostumado com isso, e obviamente cairia no sono após alguns goles?

O moreno dormiu pesado, conformado de que Draco não falaria mais com ele. E com razão. Desmaiar em horas como aquela não era exatamente um elogio para o loiro... _Maldito álcool_... Por que os trouxas inventaram uma bebida tão alucinógena afinal?

Malfoy perturbado com a inatividade de Harry cochilando, levantou da cama e dirigiu-se para o toalete no fundo do quarto para tomar um banho. É óbvio que ele jamais pegaria no sono sem um banho.

Despiu-se jogando a roupa em cima de uma cômoda e apoiou os braços na pia, olhando seu rosto no espelho.

Quem era aquele garoto olhando para ele... E porque Potter agora mexia tanto com suas entranhas de uma forma tão... Diferente dos anos anteriores?

_Era tudo uma brincadeira... Tudo um jogo. _

Ele estava apenas brincando com Harry... Brincando de provocá-lo... De deixá-lo fora de si com coisas que grifinórios não faziam... Não era motivo para se envolver... Não estava nas regras do jogo se envolver com o protagonista... Por que diabos estava se sentindo tão mal? Por que era tão estranho quando Harry dormia ou estava longe? Por que todas essas coisas se reviravam de uma forma tão tenebrosa dentro de seu estômago durante a noite.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo com dificuldade. Draco estava se sentindo péssimo. Ele sabia que essa brincadeira estava indo longe demais e sabia no perigo que isso resultaria. Encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de si e escorregou até o chão, entrelaçando os dedos pelo cabelo.

Não sabia mais o que fazer. As coisas estavam indo longe mais, a maior prova disso era o jeito como estava se sentindo nesse momento. Jamais alguém conseguira fazê-lo sentir-se dessa forma. Como se um _crucius_ estivesse o torturando sorrateiramente por dentro, prendendo sua alma aos poucos, segurando seu coração ao ponto em que este não conseguisse mais pulsar.

''... _Garotos não choram Draco... Não choram..._ ''

Seus olhos ardiam, seu rosto queimava e por mais que mantivesse seus olhos fechados... as lágrimas escorreram.

Cobriu sua boca com a mão para abafar os soluços, apertando os olhos com força. Levantou-se trêmulo e entrou na enorme banheira de água quente. Mais uma vez respirou fundo e tentou controlar-se para não fazer barulho. Conforme seu corpo afundava, sentia o calor da água aquecer seu corpo gelado e a dor interna parecia ceder um pouco.

Afundou o bastante para cobrir o rosto todo e abriu os olhos debaixo da água observando as luzes difusas nas ondas que o movimento de seu corpo produziam. Ficou ali o tempo que aguentou, imerso. De alguma forma os problemas pareciam um pouco mais leves, ali os pensamentos não pesavam tanto em sua mente.

Voltou a superfície para respirar, levando as mãos aos cabelos para ajeitá-los para trás, piscando seguidamente conforme passava a mão no rosto e voltou a fechar os olhos. O silêncio era tão relaxante, o bastante para que ele pudesse até dormir ali. Sentia-se tão cansado, tão exausto do peso que o sobrenome _Malfoy _tinha em sua vida.

Seus olhos azul-marinho se abriram com o pesar dos seus devaneios.

Seu pai jamais poderia saber, seus amigos muito menos, e ao mesmo tempo, não conseguiria viver uma mentira. Seria uma tortura muito pior que ser exilado em Azkaban. Não havia escolha no mundo em que vivia, fosse mágico, fosse trouxa o preconceito ainda predominava as mentes pequenas da maioria das pessoas, jamais poderia ser o que seu corpo , sua alma e seu espírito tanto almejavam.

Levantou da banheira, deixando que a água escorresse por seu corpo até ao chão, e pegou a toalha para secar seu rosto. Mais uma vez suspirou e vestiu uma boxer preta (sim, esse era seu pijama) e passou por ultimo um creme nos cabelos, apenas como um leve hidratante noturno.

Abriu a porta e olhou para Harry dormindo como um anjo na mesma posição que o vira pela última vez. Fechou a porta atrás de si sem fazer barulho e caminhou em passos felinos até o outro lado da cama, sentando e deitando-se aos poucos no colchão para não acordá-lo.

Apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos, de lado, somente observando o grifinório inspirar e expirar. Seu corpo tão leve, tão indefeso, tão vulnerável. Seus lábios soltos, tão macios, tão convidativos.

Tão apaixonantes...

'' _Por que você fez isso comigo Harry_... ''

Passou um bom momento apenas o namorando com os olhos, perdendo-se em cada centímetro do rosto de Potter, aquele rosto que conhecia tão bem, com o qual sonhara tantas vezes.

O silêncio era sua resposta. Pelo menos enquanto Harry estivesse dormindo. As horas tardariam a passar, eram apenas 4:30 agora.

Draco desapoiou-se do cotovelo e deixou-se descansar. Inspirou o ar uma última vez e o sono tomou seu corpo por inteiro. Sua mente viajaria eras além de seu consciente enquanto as horas se dispersassem até o amanhecer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite passou e o dia amanheceu chuvoso em Hogwarts. Uma janela mágica se abriu na parede, como um despertador apenas fictício de luz entrando pelos lençóis e fios de cabelo dos dois garotos.

Harry sentiu a claridade, despertando aos poucos com seu corpo ainda dormente. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e observou Draco estirado na cama. Seu lindo corpo completamente descoberto, só com aquela boxer tão perfeitamente ajustada ao ponto de moldar perfeitamente o que ela escondia.

_Oh Merlin..._

Como Malfoy podia ter um corpo tão lindo? Harry podia passar o resto de sua vida olhando aquela escultura humana ao seu lado, poderia tocá-lo, sentir cada pedaço.. cada curva do seu corpo com a delicadeza de cada um dos seus dedos.

Aproximou sua mão do peito de Draco tocando-o com a mesma leveza de uma gota de chuva escorrendo pelas folhas dos jardins de Hogwarts. Seu corpo estava quase frio porque dormira descoberto, mas não tão frio a ponto de por em risco sua saúde. Harry estava maravilhado, os olhos brilhavam com a imagem à sua frente.

Mas involuntariamente, seu olhar escorregava para a boxer, _aquela_ explícita e provocante boxer.

A vontade de tocá-lo ali, não necessariamente de estimulá-lo, mas apenas ter a chance de sentir ela toda em sua mão, preenchendo-a... Tocando a parte mais vulnerável do garoto que o provocava tão deliciosamente com movimentos daquele quadril... Tão bem delineado... ahh que tortura... Até dormindo Draco sabia torturá-lo.

Malfoy se mexeu um pouco na cama, e Harry voltou estático para o seu lado no colchão.

Alguns minutos fingindo dormir, o moreno o espiou pelo canto do olho, e o sonserino continuava dormindo. Foi então que teve uma idéia venenosa de provocar aquele garoto. Era uma idéia tão, mas TÃO venenosa, que Harry estava até assustado com sua própria mente. Ele o faria, e provavelmente correria o risco de seu plano ir além do esperado, mas estava disposto a sofrer as conseqüências.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais algumas horas se passaram e Malfoy voltou a se mexer na cama, despertando e espreguiçando com vontade. Esfregou os olhos, e descansou os braços na cama, virando-se para olhar Harry ao seu lado.

O que seus olhos não esperavam ver, era a cena que presenciara ao seu lado. Harry estava deitado de bruços, com as pernas espaçadas, completamente nu, e somente um pedaço minúsculo de lençol cobrindo um pequeno pedaço de sua virilha por trás.

Draco sentiu um espasmo violento pulsar no seu abdômen, indo direto para sua cueca. Estava paralisado.

_Oh...Meu...Merlin... _

Harry estava NU. Completamente NU.

A curvatura de suas costas, descendo por um bumbum tão... arrebitado... e o pior e mais torturoso... Suas pernas estavam _tão _espaçadas, se ao menos aquele lençol saísse dali, ele poderia ter a visão perfeita do que seria o pecado pronto para ser cometido.

_Merlin... Que vontade absurda..._

A excitação começava a ficar insuportável dentro do corpo de Draco, jamais vira um garoto numa posição tão... Sexualmente provocante... tão excitante... seus hormônios estavam enlouquecidos conforme sua mente viajava nas possibilidades de tocar o corpo de Harry.

No momento em que o moreno se mexeu, Draco fechou os olhos, e voltou sua cabeça à posição inicial no travesseiro, tentando ao máximo se manter com cara de ''_Estou dormindo, peloamordeMerlinnãoolheparaminhacueca_".

Harry tão pouco estava sonhando, só de ouvir a respiração de Draco ficar ofegante sabia que seu plano maligno estava dando mais certo que o esperado. Virou sua cabeça para o lado que pudesse ver Malfoy, e viu a tentativa frustrada dele em se passar por alguém adormecido.

Desceu o olhar, e o que realmente o matou por dentro, foi o quão enorme estava a boxer do sonserino. Aquilo fez Harry derreter, ferver por dentro, sentiu vontade de gemer com a cena, de tão deliciosa que era sensação de vê-lo tão absurdamente excitado. O problema era a excitação que começava a pulsar em si próprio nesse momento, e a impossibilidade de tocá-la.

_Oh_ _por Merlin_, porque não podiam cortar logo o teatrinho e se pegar de uma vez? A distância entre eles não chegava a um palmo. Harry tinha certeza que se Draco fosse por cima dele agora e o agarrasse por trás, ele deixaria e ainda abriria mais as pernas para ajudar, tamanha vontade insuportável que estava de fazer isso nesse momento.

"_Oh Malfoy... por Merlin... toque em mim... _" - gritavam os pensamentos de Harry e todas as partes de seu corpo.

"_Potter maldito... por Salazar.. por que tem que ser tão gostoso? _" - gritavam os pensamentos de Draco e suas partes baixas.

A agonia duraria o quanto ambos quisessem. Harry se lembrava do momento atrás da cabana de Hagrid na noite passada, e cada vez mais sentia seu membro pulsando junto ao colchão, ficando cada vez mais duro. Estava delirando, começava a apertar seu corpo contra o lençol abaixo de si, tentando esfregar o mínimo que conseguisse para aliviar, mas ainda não era o suficiente.

Até que o grifinório teve a única idéia que poderia fazer a situação mudar. Poderia fingir estar tendo um sonho erótico? De fato não era totalmente mentira, ainda que esse sonho fosse lúcido. E então, a vontade de gemer foi sendo extravasada aos poucos. Harry mexia o corpo levemente e soltava gemidos baixinhos junto com a respiração.

Draco por sua vez, estava se segurando o máximo que podia para se manter quieto. Sua excitação estava pra lá de enorme, e com os gemidos repentinos de Harry, isso se tornava consideravelmente uma missão impossível.

'' _Potter puto... Odeio tanto você... Gemidos a essa hora?... Eu poderia matar Voldemort só com o ódio que sinto desses gemidos que..._''

- ..Ohh...

''_... Que Oh Merlin como são deliciosos..._ _geme de novo vai..._ ''

Harry gemeu mais algumas vezes e Draco apertou os olhos. Não dava mais para aguentar, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que aliviar aquilo de algum jeito. Até porque, Harry estava dormindo, o que quer que ele fizesse agora Harry não ia saber.

Draco tocou sua própria barriga com a mão direita, perambulou os dedos um tempo naquela região... Pensativo...Indeciso...Inseguro... E decidiu por deslizar suave e discretamente eles por dentro de sua cueca.

_Harry não ia saber._

Ainda de olhos fechados, mordeu o lábio inferior, conforme sentia sua ereção pulsando em sua mão e bem devagar, começou os movimentos de vai e vem, para cima e para baixo em seu membro. Ele _tinha_ que fazer isso... Ele _precisava_ se masturbar porque não era possível suportar sozinho a turbulência de espasmos que rondava sua virilha.

Harry com os olhos semifechados, não conseguia acreditar no que via. Draco estava mesmo se aliviando ali? Do lado dele? _OhMerlin.. _Tinha ficado nu à toa? Com a sua bunda ali, nua e disponível, ele preferiu usar as mãos? Ora, francamente, que tipo de sonserino não abusa de um grifinório dormindo?

''_Malfoy seu...sonserino fajuto.. Desgraçado..._''

Harry estava revoltado. Era agora ou nunca. Ambos estavam mais que preparados pra ter uma relação naquele momento, ele _precisava_ sentir isso, _precisava_ ter Malfoy dentro dele de qualquer jeito.

- ...M-Malfoy...

_Ohsim_. Gemer o nome dele contra o travesseiro, fingindo estar sonhando, era uma tática desesperada. Mas quem o julgaria?

Draco parou o movimento com sua mão e abriu os olhos assustados. Teria Harry visto o que estava fazendo? Olhou para o garoto ao seu lado e este somente se remexia parecendo tão excitado quando ele mesmo. Era um sonho erótico consigo então? O prazer que teria em torná-lo realidade seria imenso, mas e se não fosse? Malditos sonhos eróticos desses grifinórios. Tudo seria tão mais simples se ele fosse um sonserino e acordasse já o agarrando.

Ahh Dane-se! Ele era Draco Malfoy! Por que tanta timidez? Tanto medo? Malfoys não sentem medo! Podia muito bem acordá-lo, com essa desculpa poderia tocá-lo.

Respirou fundo, tirando a mão de dentro de sua boxer e a descansou no colchão. Seu coração estava disparado. Estava preste a se arriscar a um ''_não_'' ou um ''saia_ de cima de mim_'', mas ia fazê-lo de qualquer forma. Não importasse qual fosse a reação de Harry, de alguma forma com todo aquele prazer em seu corpo, ele sentia a coragem para tentar.

Malfoy impulsionou seu corpo para cima, até que ficasse sentado. Olhou para o moreno, ignorando o frio em sua barriga, e virou ajoelhando-se no colchão com cuidado. Engatinhou como um felino até o corpo de Harry, colocando uma perna de cada lado dele, posicionando-se acima dele sem tocá-lo. Apoiado nos joelhos e nos cotovelos, Draco inclinou-se até o ouvido de Harry e sussurrou com uma voz gostosa:

- Harry...

Foi cheirando o pescoço do grifinório com tamanha lascívia que Harry sentia seu corpo morrer e renascer a cada arrepio que corria por sua espinha. Sentiu um impulso obsceno de gemer com força no travesseiro, e na hora em que sentiu o nariz de Draco escorregando por sua nuca, o fez.

Malfoy perdeu a noção de sua respiração e ofegou ao ouvir o que queria. Harry agarrou o travesseiro por baixo, o máximo que pôde e _OhMerlin_, estava acontecendo!...Ele mal podia acreditar. Sem pensar, empurrou seu quadril para trás, encostando-se na cueca de Draco e sentindo a deliciosa rigidez naquela região.

Draco olhou incrédulo para baixo. O que Harry sugeria com seu corpo indicava que estava _bem _acordado e estava o instigando a fazer algo muito, mas _muito_ sexual. Mais uma vez correu sua boca para perto do ouvido do grifinório e arrastou sua voz quase rouca.

- Você está...Me dando idéias ... M-muito...Sujas... Fazendo esse movimento Potter...

- Faça o que você quiser...Mas _PorMerlin_... Faça logo... - respondeu Harry quase gemendo.

Em um segundo, Malfoy tremendo de tesão, agarrou o quadril de Harry com as duas mãos, e apertou sua ereção contra a virilha de Potter com toda pressão. O moreno soltou um gemido com esse ato tão impulsivo, era a primeira vez que alguém o tocava nu, naquela região, fazendo-o sentir tanto tesão de uma vez só.

Todo aquele turbilhão de emoções, de espasmos de prazer...Era tudo tão selvagem... Tão delicioso. Só o desespero, a ansiedade de tocar de sentir, os faziam ir a loucura. Harry se empurrava sem pensar rebolando no loiro, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e soltando gemidos desesperados.

_OhMerlin_ como ele esperou por isso. Sentir todo aquele corpo tocando no seu, se perdendo naquela sensação. Harry fechou os olhos e deixou-se guiar por suas vontades.

Subitamente então, Draco virou Harry na cama, fazendo-o ficar de frente para si. Ambos se olharam dos pés à cabeça, Malfoy sustentava um olhar sério e Harry uma expressão questionadora, ainda ofegante. O coração de Harry batia tão rápido que ele sentia-se pronto a ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. Olhar Draco naquele ângulo... Por cima...Tão determinado e dominador... Tão nu e tão lindo. Seu corpo era tão perfeito, tão sensual e definido. Ele só queria tirar aquela boxer que o impedia de vê-lo completamente desimpedido.

Os olhos do moreno procuravam respostas nos do sonserino. Porque ele parara e o encarava dessa forma tão...Séria? Teria ele mudado de idéia? Desistido de tudo após ver seu corpo de frente? Os batimentos que antes eram de ansiedade, agora se encobriam de medo. Harry engolia seco, nem Voldemort conseguira fazê-lo sentir tanto medo como nesse momento.

Foi então que Draco, após alguns minutos encarando o grifinório, levou sua mão da cintura até o rosto de Harry, segurando-o com carinho e olhando-o como se estivesse diante de um diamante. Nunca seus olhos foram tão azuis. De todos os momentos que Harry vivera na sua vida, nada se comparava ao olhar de Malfoy nesse momento. De alguma forma era um garoto completamente diferente de todos os _Dracos_ que Harry conhecera. Seu olhar passava uma sensação tremendamente assustadora e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa. Era como se estivesse preste a cair num precipício, mas com a certeza de que lá embaixo havia algo muito bom, algo que nunca sentira antes.

- Malfoy... - arriscou Harry em um sussurro.

O silêncio ainda era sua resposta. Draco ainda estava perdido nos olhos de Potter.

Os segundo passavam como horas. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Por que emudecera completamente pairando aqueles olhos azuis inebriantes sobre os seus? Oh_, por todos os Deuses da magia_, por que Malfoy tinha sempre de ser tão imprevisível. Sua barriga estava tão gelada como o inverno de Hogwarts. Harry tinha certeza que nem se apontasse a própria varinha no estômago mencionando _'incendio'_ aquilo cessaria.

Estava tão vulnerável perto de um garoto que sentira ódio por tantos anos. Todo o seu corpo exposto daquela forma o fazia se sentir tão livre e desimpedido e ao mesmo tempo tão inseguro. Draco poderia fazer o que quisesse e isso era tão maravilhoso quanto amedrontador. Ficava entre sentir-se confortável e constrangido.

Malfoy então, mantendo os olhos nos de Harry e a palma da mão em seu cabelo suavemente, foi gradativamente se aproximando do rosto do moreno. Tudo tão lentamente, que Harry mal respirava tamanha a turbulência de seu coração espancando contra seu peito. Aqueles lábios estavam se aproximando dos seus... Aqueles olhos o hipnotizando cada vez mais... Surgia uma sensação tão profunda em seu coração que ele quase sentia vontade de chorar.

Foi então que a boca de Draco completou a sua com um encaixe perfeito, prensando com leveza os lábios dele contra os de Harry, beijando-o de uma forma tão intensa quanto calma. Percebia-se claramente que o sonserino continuava excitado e empurrava seu corpo no mesmo ritmo que se empolgava no beijo. Harry fechou os olhos, perdeu-se naquele momento. Seu corpo estava agora completamente entregue as ordens do garoto que estava por cima dele.

Inspirou o ar pelo nariz com força, tomando fôlego para acalmar seu coração, e subiu com os dedos pelas costas de Malfoy, entrelaçando-os pelo cabelo loiro macio, agarrando os fios pela nuca e seguindo o ritmo que estava sendo imposto na sua boca. Beijar Draco Malfoy era definitivamente o paraíso, definitivamente a coisa mais deliciosa que já sentira na vida.

Instintivamente Harry foi encaixando seu corpo ao dele, de modo que pudesse instigá-lo somente com o movimento do quadril contra sua boxer. Sentia que não agüentaria muito tempo sem querer que Malfoy fizesse mais que aquilo.

Draco estava completamente extasiado. Mantinha o semblante de calmo, mas em nenhum momento de sua vida pensou que estaria beijando um garoto. Especialmente Potter. E _OhSantoVoldemort _como aquela boca era deliciosa... Como ele queria beijar aquele pedaço de pecado o resto de seus dias e de suas noites. Agarrar o corpo de Harry que agora estava mais que fervendo... e que de alguma forma se encaixava tão perfeitamente... Mais do que qualquer roupa, por mais cara que fosse, já coubera em si.

A sincronia do beijo, a perfeição de movimentos guiada pela vontade e ansiedade... Tudo isso o fazia delirar. Cada vez mais aquilo se tornava de um beijo receoso para um beijo intenso, disputado, desesperado. Chegava a ser quase uma briga liderada por seus lábios, um verdadeiro turbilhão de prazer que só aumentava conforme essa ''_briga_'' tornava-se mais forte, mais violenta.

Harry estava tão fora de si que começava a misturar gemidos com os beijos, juntamente com sua respiração ofegante. Por mais rápido e aflito que beijasse a boca de Draco, ele queria mais, o máximo que pudesse, o máximo que agüentasse. Sentia-se como alguém que nunca tivera provado chocolate, e subitamente tivesse barras e barras para se deliciar, sem que jamais pudesse saciar sua vontade. A eternidade que passara desejando Draco não tinha fim. Suspeitava que não conseguiria largar aquela boca nunca mais. Nem o ar mais era preciso, ele só queria aqueles lábios nos seus.

Rapidamente, Malfoy desviou-se para o pescoço do moreno, levando sua língua para beijar naquela região tão sensível. Isso fez Harry apertar os olhos e igualmente apertar as unhas nas costas do sonserino. Para provocar ainda mais, Draco foi levando os beijos até atrás da orelha, sussurrando gemidos baixinho, mostrando o quão louco ele estava ficando.

- _Potter... Seu perverso..._

Além de tudo, Harry podia sorrir. Malfoy conseguia provocá-lo a todo segundo, fazê-lo perder o controle e perder-se naquela loucura. O moreno então levou as mãos de forma que segurasse suavemente o rosto de Draco, e o trouxesse para perto do seu, colando seus lábios incessantemente, sentindo a sua língua escorregar pela do sonserino de uma forma obscenamente sensual.

Entre todos os carinhos, toda intimidade, Malfoy sentia-se em um ápice de auto-satisfação que jamais pensou estar. Por mais que milhares de garotas o amassem, o quisessem, jamais alguma poderia entender o que era a relação entre ele e Harry. Como o grifinório o fazia sentir, com tudo que já havia acontecido e tudo que estava acontecendo. Agora era tão perigoso... Tão excitante...Tão desafiador...

Talvez até tivesse sido insensato beijá-lo tão cedo. Mas era fato que não podia mais conter aquele formigamento nos lábios toda vez que a boca de Harry chegava perto da sua. Nunca gostara de controlar os impulsos de seu corpo e o momento fora tão propício. Vencer o medo de beijar um garoto pela primeira vez representara tanto para si mesmo que valera a pena.

Potter, honrando o apelido recente recebido ( - _Potter... Seu perverso..._), neste momento levava as mãos às laterais da cueca de Draco, indicando que gostaria de abaixá-la e deixá-lo nu da mesma forma que o próprio Harry estava. Draco sorriu com uma expressão safada para o moreno e resolveu fazer pior. Pegou uma das mãos dele e levou diretamente por dentro da boxer, deixando-o sentir seu membro, no estado mais rijido.

Harry só faltou gozar de tamanho espasmo de prazer que sentira por dentro de sua barriga naquele momento. _.... _como Malfoy estava duro! E como os rumores dele ser bem dotado eram verdadeiros! _OhMerlin_ como ele queria senti-lo dentro de si... fazê-lo chegar ao orgasmo.. e c-como.. com-o.. com.. oh.. _ohhh_..

Malfoy além de ter posicionado sua mão sob seu membro, agora indicava o movimento que Harry deveria fazer, esfregando-a pra cima e pra baixo. E agora já era demais. O moreno já estava começando a delirar. Draco se deliciava com as expressões entorpecidas do garoto, rebolando em sua mão da forma mais instigante possível.

Enquanto Harry revirava os olhos, gemendo baixinho, Malfoy foi descendo os beijos de sua boca até seu mamilo, assoprando o caminho de leve para primeiro arrepiá-lo, e assim que o som dos repetidos gemidos aumentassem, ele partiria para chupar cada um deles, se preciso, até morder para levá-lo à insanidade. Harry gemeu mais alto quando sentiu a língua quente do sonserino chegar lá, agarrando com toda força o lençol na sua mão que estava livre.

''_ Reaja Harry, você também é capaz de fazê-lo delirar. Pense._''

O grifinório não se conformava de estar sendo torturado daquela forma sem revidar. Foi então que Harry resolveu tirar toda a boxer de uma vez e acelerar a masturbação de Draco, tendo como deliciosa conseqüência um dos mais deliciosos gemidos que já ouvira dele. Sentia-se satisfeito, estava fazendo tudo certo. Exceto pelo fato que o olhar seguinte de Malfoy era ainda mais provocante que o olhar que dera antes de por sua mão por dentro da boxer.

''_ OhMerlin o que ele ira fazer agora _''

Draco, um sonserino legítimo, jamais deixaria que alguém o controlasse na excitação. Obstinado a fazer Harry pirar, o olhou da forma mais desafiadora, mantendo seu sorriso prepotente e foi descendo os beijos dos mamilos do moreno, por toda sua barriga, mordiscando e provocando cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Harry se contorcia na cama de tanto tesão, mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando abafar os gemidos na garganta. Mais ofegante que nunca, foi observando que já não alcançava mais o membro de Draco conforme este se aproximava de sua cintura.

'' _... estou morrendo por dentro.. ohh_ ''

Harry podia sentir seu membro latejando, encostando no corpo de Draco conforme ele descia, de tão ereto que estava. Aquilo era além da explicação mágica... Além até do que qualquer mágica poderia criar... Era...

... Surreal.

Mais surreal que tudo era ver seu membro se aproximando cada vez mais da boca de Draco. _OHmeuMERLIN_ como ele queria gozar só de ver aquele rostinho, aquela boca toda molhada daquele sonserino estupidamente gostoso perto da sua região mais vulnerável.

Malfoy foi subindo as duas mãos, pelas canelas de Harry, ambas na mesma velocidade, até as coxas do moreno, segurando-as por baixo e sem encostar-se no membro de Harry, começou a chupar a virilha do grifinório com o olhar mais excitante. Draco chupava com tanta vontade que Harry foi obrigado a enfiar o travesseiro na cara para não gritar. A agonia subindo por dentro, o arrepio na espinha... O gelado em seu abdômen...Seu membro latejando tenebrosamente duro... Gemia e gemia sem parar contra a fronha, tremendo sem parar por todo seu corpo...

Malfoy estava torturando-o do jeito mais maquiavélico possível. Desse jeito não ia agüentar muito tempo. Não sabia se a intenção de Draco era essa, mas se fosse, era definitivamente muita maldade. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido.

Antes de qualquer reação, o sonserino parou o movimento na virilha e perigosamente começou a se aproximar da cabeça do membro de Harry. Malfoy o encarava como se estivesse prestes a fazer algo muito, muito prazeroso e ao mesmo tempo, muito maldoso. Harry implorou por piedade na expressão do seu rosto, não ia agüentar nem mais um segundo se Draco tocasse aqueles lábios no seu membro.

- _Vem aqui... Por favor_ - suplicou Harry quase lacrimejando de tanto prazer.

Draco ficou entre atender o pedido ou acabar com o moreno de prazer ali mesmo. Mas obviamente que sua natureza torturadora não deixaria durar tão pouco. Teatralmente se fez de bonzinho e subiu ao alcance da boca do garoto. Harry entrelaçou os dedos pela nuca de Malfoy e chupou um beijo excitado e ofegante do sonserino. Seus corpos estavam tão suados... Tão molhados... O movimento de um esfregando no outro era tão selvagem, tão deliciosamente excitante... Harry foi gemendo... Instigando Malfoy cada vez mais conforme esfregava seu membro no dele, o sonserino começava a gemer dentro da boca do moreno, arranhando suas costas, indo cada vez mais à loucura.

O movimento foi ficando mais e mais rápido, ambos tremiam enquanto se beijavam e a sensação iminente de gozar era extremamente forte. Draco empurrava seu corpo contra o de Harry, contra o colchão, o máximo que podia, numa vontade insuportável de penetrar aquele garoto debaixo dele... Tão excitado quanto ele mesmo. Harry não agüentava mais, puxava e agarrava o corpo todo de Draco contra o seu, sufocando sua boca na dele em um beijo desesperado.

O prazer foi aumentando de tal forma que perto do orgasmo, Malfoy se afastou da boca de Harry para conseguir respirar e Harry fez o mesmo. Com mais e mais força, foi rebolando o quadril contra o corpo de Harry e posicionando sua cabeça já no ombro do grifinório, gemendo mais alto no seu ouvido.

- _Harry... Harr...Hah.. Ahh..ahhh.._

Harry agarrou as costas do loiro e puxou seu cabelo, gemendo contra o pescoço dele. Ambos começaram a gozar e se apertar cada vez mais. Tão insuportável o prazer, que foram se puxando e gemendo sem parar, em movimentos contínuos até saciar o orgasmo que surgia em seus corpos. Ofegando, enlouquecendo e completamente fora de si, Harry gemia no ouvido de Draco, seus olhos apertados e lacrimejando. Agradecendo aos céus que aquela sensação tão maravilhosa não saciava tão facilmente.

Subitamente a porta do quarto se abriu, e Remus Lupin entrava alegremente com uma lista na mão.

No que ia falar bom dia, os dois garotos, totalmente molhados, nus e agarrados, o olharam o mais assustado e sobressaltados possíveis e Moony perdeu a fala.

Harry sequer tinha fôlego para falar algo. Ele e Draco respiravam com força, com os rostos corados do esforço físico.

Lupin tinha uma expressão chocada e risonha em seguida, mas insistentemente tentando ficar sério. Nada comentou e resolveu sair do quarto deixando os dois com a impressão que não iria arranjar confusão. Moony era uma pessoa discreta, e Harry sabia que ele e Sirius tinham um caso, mas viviam escondendo dele. No que a porta se fechou, suspirou aliviado. Malfoy o olhou assustado como se estivesse calmo perante o atestado de óbito que acabara de assinar. Se jogou por cima do corpo de Harry exausto, falando contra o colchão:

- Você... Está... Consciente... De... Que... Eu... Provavelmente... Irei... Morrer...Certo? - afirmou o loiro ainda ofegante.

Harry sorriu como se assistisse um aluno do primeiro ano ter medo da primeira aula de herbologia.

- Não tão cedo, Malfoy - respondeu Harry selando suas palavras com um beijo rápido. Draco manteve sua expressão de preocupação.

- Potter... Se Lupin contar ao meu pai... Não tenha dúvidas que meus fios perfeitos de cabelo serão reduzidos a pó juntamente com o resto do meu corpo.

- A questão é que Remus não vai contar - afirmou mais uma vez com um sorriso.

- E como você tem tanta certeza?

- Porque ele sabe que eu sei de coisas que ele não gostaria que todos soubessem.

- Como o que? - empolgou-se Draco com um sorriso maroto.

- Nada que _você_ deva saber, espertinho.

- Ah conta pra mim vai.

- Não.

- Se você não contar, não vou abusar de você no banho Potter.

_Malditos sonserinos_. Por que sempre tinham uma chantagem boa na manga? _Merlin_. Sentir mais prazer com Draco debaixo do banho seria perfeito. Mas Harry sentia que devia uma explicação a Moony. Mas também não poderia ir fazê-la no estado que se encontrava... _Deliciosamente molhado debaixo de Draco Malfoy... _

- Hm. Vou começar a fazer chantagens também.

- Ta. Eu vou tomar banho sozinho então, porque te satisfazer me dá fome e eu quero chegar a tempo do café da manhã. - afirmou o sonserino já se levantando. Harry manteve-se na cama.

- ''_ME_'' satisfazer? Que eu saiba, parte desse prazer foi _seu_ também!

Draco abriu um sorriso e inclinou-se no ouvido do moreno antes de continuar o caminho para o toalete.

- E _como_ foi!

Isso fez Harry sorrir também. Afinal, era bom demais saber que Malfoy havia sentido prazer com ele.

Seus olhares mal conseguiam se desviar. A sensação por seus corpos satisfeitos era refletida no olhar dos dois de uma forma quase elétrica. Um fascínio tão grande com o que acabara de acontecer.. era simplesmente mágico.

Alguns minutos depois, ouviu a água da banheira esparramar pelo chão e concluiu que Draco já estava no banho, e ele próprio ainda estava na cama, bestificado com o que havia acontecido. Teria sido um sonho? Harry beliscou-se no braço e concluiu com profunda satisfação:

'' _Não dessa vez. _''

A maçaneta da porta mais uma vez girou, e dessa vez Harry se apavorou puxando todo o lençol para se cobrir. Se Dumbledore ou Minerva entrassem por ali, flagrando-o daquela forma, não saberia como explicar. Talvez alguma crise de pesadelo ou alguma poção errada, mas nada seria útil com o grau de legilimencia do diretor. E também se não fosse por ela, talvez nem ali estivesse com Draco.

Mas quem entrava pela porta era Moony novamente. Vinha com um sorriso amigável no rosto, fechando a porta e tentando se aproximar sem parecer um ameaça. Harry mantinha-se sério e emudecido.

- Calma Harry. Antes de mais nada lembre-se que eu já vi você sem roupa e já fiz o que você fez.

Harry engoliu seco. Era muito constrangimento ter sido pego pelo seu segundo padrinho naquele estado. Se ele contasse para Sirius, aí sim Harry estaria encrencado. Mas presumia o garoto que Moony fosse sensato o bastante para não contar.

- Você sabe que tenho um caso com Padfoot... Não se faça de bobo.

O garoto abaixou os olhos verdes, ainda brilhantes, sem nada pronunciar. Mas respirou fundo e tentou explicar a situação.

- Eu sinto muito Moony. Mas Pad geme tão alto que não tem como não saber morando com vocês. Eu realmente não me importo e também.. como você pôde..._conferir_... eu compartilho da mesma preferência...sexual...

- Não se sinta constrangido por isso Harry. Malfoy não tem nada de errado. Pra dizer a verdade, nunca pensei que o corpo dele fosse tão bonito sem roupa.

Os olhos do moreno se encheram de entusiasmo e não conseguiu conter um sorriso envergonhado.

- Ele é lindo Moony. Ele é perfeito...

- E Dumbledore certamente é um gênio. - disse Remus entre gargalhadas.

- Você também acha que ele armou esse esquema de dormimos juntos com essa finalidade?

- Na verdade, Harry, você e Malfoy sempre brigaram muito. Mas nunca tiveram a chance de perceber o quanto são parecidos no jeito, embora de formas diferentes. Ambos gostam de desafios, ambos têm personalidades fortes, e mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês perceberiam isso de algum jeito, mesmo que fosse no jeito mais imprevisível de todos... - afirmou Moony sorrindo sincero.

- Ele é tão diferente comigo agora... Tão oposto do Draco Malfoy de antigamente...

- É perceptível. Mesmo quando vocês não estão juntos. Draco fica te procurando e você procurando ele.

- É perceptível? M-Mas Moony... Você sabe que Sirius não pode saber né?

- Sirius só vai saber na hora certa. E talvez eu lhe deva contar um segredo. Uma dica. - Remus se ajeitou na cama como se fosse contar algo extremamente confidencial, até mesmo abaixando o tom de voz. - Se Sirius flagrar vocês em um momento, extremamente...ahmm... Como posso dizer isso? Extremamente... er.. ahm...

- Quente? - afirmou Harry tentando evitar o constrangimento de Lupin.

- Isso! Perfeito termo para se encaixar na situação. Se ele flagrar vocês em um momento extremamente _quente_, tenha certeza que Sirius irá concluir que Malfoy tem sangue Black correndo nas veias. E isso fará com que ele pare a implicância com seu namorado.

- Ele não é meu namorado... - disse Harry cabisbaixo. - Tão pouco irá ser com aquele pai dele.

- Não é seu namorado _ainda_... Lucius não irá durar para sempre.

Remus então ouviu a água da banheira esparramar-se pelo chão e presumiu que Malfoy tivesse acabado seu banho. Levantou-se e sorriu para Harry.

- E obrigado por não contar a ele sobre meu caso com Padfoot. Apesar de apoiar sua relação, não posso me expor com ninguém. Você entende certo?

- Moony! Você estava ouvindo! - afirmou Harry surpreso e risonho ao mesmo tempo.

- Er... Bom... Não houve nada comprometedor. Espero vocês no café da manhã. Não demore no seu banho.

Remus saiu do quarto e a consciência de Harry nunca fora tão leve. Não podia agradecer mais aos céus de ter padrinhos tão perfeitos. Só Moony sabia aconselhá-lo daquela forma. Embora quando o assunto era sexo explícito, só Sirius ficava a vontade para comentar sobre isso.

A porta do banheiro abriu-se e Draco saiu nu, secando seu cabelo com a toalha. Os olhos de Harry se irradiaram mais uma vez com a visão daquele corpo maravilhoso que ele tanto venerava. Definitivamente Draco era uma barra de chocolate insaciável. E ele queria derretê-la quantas vezes fosse possível.

Malfoy sacudiu o cabelo, rindo, e respingando as gotas no corpo de Harry, o qual se protegeu com o lençol.

- Vai pro banho, Potter medroso! Me deixou sozinho lá né? Pior pra você que ficou sem mim! - disse o loiro entre gargalhadas puxando o lençol com força.

Harry o empurrou na cama rindo e foi pro banheiro sozinho.

------------------------------

Vestindo a calça de seu uniforme, Draco ainda ficava relembrando dos bons momentos. As expressões sofridas de Harry, o jeito como ele se contorcia debaixo dele... Não tinha como não viciar naquele garoto...Como Potter era gostoso. Sua inexperiência, sua inocência, sua facilidade de se excitar...

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Malfoy se quer notou os passos silenciosos de Dumbledore no quarto. Somente percebeu quando a sombra do diretor ficou exatamente a sua frente. Levantou seu rosto com expressão inocente e respirou fundo.

- Bom dia diretor.

O sorriso no rosto de Dumbledore aparentava, para Draco, um agradecimento ao cumprimento. No entanto, mal sabia ele que o mero fato de um sonserino proferir uma expressão de educação significava que muitas coisas haviam acontecido.

- Onde está Harry, senhor Malfoy? Iremos iniciar o café da manhã, gostaríamos que vocês se juntassem a nós.

- No banho. - respondeu Draco simples.

Dumbledore olhou para a porta do toalete, e subitamente de lá, ouviu-se a voz de Harry, quase que cantada.

'' - _Malfoy... Seja um sonserino perverso e traga a minha toalha que eu esqueci de propósito, por gentileza? _''

O loiro arregalou os olhos, sentindo um enorme frio o invadir por dentro.

Agora sim estava morto, decapitado e enterrado. Dumbledore sabia que eles tinham um caso. _OhMerlin_... quem mais faltava entrar naquele quarto? Sua mãe? Seu pai? Voldemort?

''_Pense rápido. Pense rápido._''

Com um sorriso muito artificial, Draco teve uma idéia olhando as garrafas de vodka na cômoda. '' _Antes uma detenção que ser desmascarado_''.

- Er... ahm... Diretor...Creio que o álcool de ontem não tenha caído bem ao Potter. Assumo a responsabilidade de que pedi ao elfo algumas garrafas, na intenção de embebedar seu aluno, para que fosse mais fácil suportá-lo. Sabe como é... grifinórios preocupados com exames são muito chatos... E o senhor mesmo sabe que não é nem época de estudar ainda...hehehe...

- Entendo... - disse Dumbledore calmamente olhando-o por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua.

'' - _Malfoy?... Vou ser obrigado a ir te buscar aí? Se eu for, você não vai por sua cueca tão cedo._''

Draco sacudiu a cabeça em negação, tentando manter o sorriso irônico em seu rosto.

- Pois é... _Realmente_...Potter não deve... beber... sabe?

O diretor levantou a cabeça e manteve seu semblante imprevisível. Jamais Malfoy saberia se sua farsa foi bem sucedida. Na verdade ele já tinha 90 de convicção que o diretor já soubesse, mas não custava tentar encobrir as coisas né?

- Aguardo vocês no salão.

Com um aceno, Dumbledore saiu tranqüilo, talvez até um pouco risonho do quarto e logo em seguida Harry saiu do banheiro já vestido.

- Tudo bem. Eu não fui no seu banho porque Moony veio falar comigo. E você? Qual seu motivo? - perguntou o moreno de cara emburrada.

- Lupin falou com você?

- Sim. Explicou-me que não há nada de errado e me assegurou que não contaria a ninguém.

- Oh céus. Dumbledore estava aqui enquanto você me fez a gentileza de pedir a toalha e especificar as conseqüências. - respondeu Draco amargurado

- DUMBLEDORE? - gritou Harry pálido.

- sim.

Harry sentou ainda pálido na cama. Tudo bem que ele já suspeitara desde a noite passada que dormir naquele quarto era resultado de uma profunda legilimencia do diretor na sua mente, mas vir conferir se seu plano deu certo já era muita cara de pau.

- Como... onde...que... O que ele...disse? - gaguejou.

Malfoy sentou-se ao seu lado e o olhou, tentando deixá-lo mais calmo.

- Aleguei que foi efeito do álcool que _eu_ pedi. Não sei se colou. Mas ele não reagiu de todo mal sabe? Pensei que seria pior.

O moreno engoliu seco. Mesmo com tudo isso acontecendo e sabendo que Dumbledore provavelmente já sabia da relação entre eles, não podia simplesmente entrar em seu escritório e discutir ou talvez até agradecê-lo. Só poderia esperar que a verdade aparecesse claramente por força das conseqüências ou se o próprio diretor viesse discutir sobre isso.

- Bom. Vamos para o café da manhã... Antes que presumam mais coisas sobre nós... Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora. - aconselhou Draco cauteloso, já se levantando da cama.

Harry o encarava ainda sentado, com os olhos brilhantes e a feição ainda séria. Algo no olhar dele mostrava um certo medo e Malfoy receou continuar o passo antes de desvendar o motivo por trás daquela expressão.

- O que foi Harry?

- E se...E se Dumbledore disser que o perigo já passou e que podemos dormir em nossos quartos? Como vamos fazer?

- Potter...Os seguidores de Voldemort não cessaram a guerra tão cedo, acredite, ainda vamos ter muito tempo de fazer perversões por aqui. - disse o loiro com um sorriso provocante.

Harry se levantou e deu um beijo com força na boca de Draco, somente por precaução em caso da sua suposição estar certa. De alguma forma ele sentira uma sensação de perda vendo Draco se dirigindo para a porta e entrando no mundo em que eles eram meros amigos. Se pudesse, ficaria naquele quarto para sempre.

- E, por favor, não faz isso agora, que eu preciso estar _calmo_ para tomar o café na mesa da sonserina, ok?

Harry sorriu e os dois saíram em direção ao Grande Salão.

----------------------------------

Já na entrada, Draco e Harry se separaram indo cada um para a respectiva mesa de sua casa, juntando-se aos seus colegas.

Rony e Mione estavam abraçados e Harry se sentiu desamparado de não poder estar nos braços do sonserino da mesma maneira. Malditos costumes héteros que eram impostos nas sociedades.

Draco, por sua vez vira Pansy junto com Zabini da mesma forma e olhou para a mesa da Grifinória procurando pelo moreno que mudara seu mundo completamente naquela manhã.

Dumbledore estava no tablado do Grande Salão e se preparava para dar noticias a todos, que tinham sua atenção voltada a ele.

- Bom dia a todos. Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a compreensão de todos por cooperarem em dormir aqui esta noite, em face das terríveis ameaças que nos foram comunicadas, por questões de segurança. Felizmente, hoje, tenho boas notícias e transfiro o privilégio de contá-las a vocês, para o nosso líder da Ordem da Fênix, professor Remus Lupin.

O salão se encheu de aplausos e Lupin se aproximou do tablado com uma lista na mão. Tanto Harry quanto Draco perceberam que era a mesma lista que Remus carregava na hora em que entrara no quarto, mas que não chegou a comentar, após o imprevisto.

- Obrigado diretor. Bom dia a todos. - Moony se ajeitou segurando a lista aberta em suas mãos, e voltou à atenção aos alunos. - Ontem, tivemos a enorme satisfação de conseguir caçar absolutamente todos os seguidores de Voldemort, para quem se interessar em ver a lista de nomes dos mesmos, a deixarei no mural do corredor. A armadilha criada pela própria Ordem foi completamente bem sucedida, baseada em planejamentos que os integrantes dessa facção de seguidores, criavam, e espiões do nosso grupo se infiltravam para nos ajudar nessa missão. Volto, com plena satisfação e alivio, a avisá-los de que estão fora de perigo e a paz volta a reinar em Hogwarts. Um ótimo café da manhã para todos.

No mesmo segundo os olhares de Harry e Draco se encontraram e o semblante de tristeza foi imediatamente visível em ambos.

Por que Harry de alguma forma suspeitara disso? Por que sentia que as coisas ficariam mais difíceis no momento em que colocassem os pés fora daquele quarto? E como poderia pedir a Dumbledore sem saber qual seria sua reação?

Draco pegou uma colher e procurou não olhar mais para Harry, remexendo lentamente seu café em círculos. Era tão enorme seu constrangimento por ter duvidado do que Harry falara de manhã, que não conseguia aceitar a noticia dada por Remus. Sentia vontade de gritar, mas não podia. Sentia vontade de atravessar o salão e beijá-lo para acabar com aquela agonia de uma vez, mas também não podia. Tudo que pudera concluir é que agora tudo ficaria mais difícil, e talvez não soubesse nem por onde começar o planejamento de como contornar aquela situação.

Draco não pôde evitar e olhou para Harry.

Harry o olhava também.

E sem querer olhar para mais nenhum lugar, ele só tinha certeza de que ambos pensavam a mesma coisa.

'' _Eu preciso de você._ ''

_**- continuará ...**_

------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Vamos começar 2007 bem? Beijaram finalmente!! Coisa mais linda que Deus criou esses dois naum??? Só deixando aqui um enorme beijo pra todos(as) os fãs da minhafic, deixando claro que ela continua endless e só continua porque vocês acompanham! Um ano maravilhoso pra vcs, cheio de saúde, slash, diversão e perversão! Logo mais posto o cap 10. pra quem quiser entrar no meu presente do orkut, a comunidade da endless, eis o link no meu perfil aqui do ff ok// Beijos pra todos!

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Pan Grey **(se eu não parar nas impróprias não tem como acabar o capítulo hahahahahahahaha aí eu me empolgo e faço eles irem até o fim XD ) **DW03 **(ahhhhhhhh endless n vai acabar mesmo, pode ter certeza, mas qnto a ser sádica, eu tenho q admitir que amo torturar vcs, apesar que hoje eu me inspirei pra começar o ano e fazer um cena completa, te falando desde ja que com MUITO medo porque até agora não fiz nenhuma completa ir pro ar, então fica aquele receio entre a linha do excitante e do vulgar. anyway, espero que corresponda às expectativas!) **Harumi Chan **( depois da cabana eis aqui uma cena mais completa, vamos ver se vcs se satisfazem agora XD ) **Lunnafe **(aHHH Fe, vc sabe que eu adoro torturar, e tbm não tava la taum confiante de fazer uma cena completa dos dois, só meti as caras agora pra ver qual a reação dos leitores, se for boa, mando mais cenas completas daqui pra frente, vamos ver o que acontece!) **brian white **(hEY Brian! - adoro te chamar de brian que me lembra brian kinney - Anyway, não se preocupe com a pressa das reviews, elas são um deleite pra mim mas uma prerrogativa absoluta do leitor, o importante é se divertir lendo! Mais cenas hots todos capítulos, pode ter certeza) **Cin **(mais uma review caloroooooooooooosa by Cin! que eu adoro vc tanto mulher! hahahaha que bom que vc gostou da cena da cabana, minha intenção era que tivesse exatamente essa reação, fico MUITO feliz que ela tenha acontecido XD inclusive a musica achei mto sob medida pra cena, tbm acho q ela tem mtas utilidades huauhahuahuahua ela é maravilhosa! E o beijo, bom FINALMENTE o beijo saiu, que eu queria que demorasse mais, mas tudo bem, faz sentido ter acontecido nessa cena.. eu acho XD bom depois vc me fala o que achou, se as reações forem boas eu invisto mais nessas cenas!) **Re Tonks **(oooolha re, piorei! olha só, piorei e não sei se ficou legal! mas espero que vc tenha gostado huahuahuahuahuhuaa! mas se n gostar tbm, pode mandar xingamentos XD) **Cati Okayasu **( lindaaaaaaaaaaaaa! espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap. caprixei mais e deixei a cena rolar até o ápice da coisa. só espero que n tenha ficado ruim, se ficou pode xingar na comu! huahuahuahuahau! mais uma vez obrigada pela maravilhosa comunidade da minha fic!) **Matt. M. P. **(desculpa pela demora Matt, mas esses capitulos levam tempo pra serem elaborados, e acabou por pegar uma fase que eu tava cheia de provas na faculdade, só agora nas ferias que tive tempo de atualizar. Mas espero que a demora tenha valido a pena!) **Alis Clown **(Oi Alis! espero que esteja gostando da fic até então ja que começou agora! Nao sei como vai ser a repercussao desse capitulo mas espero que tenha correspondido a expectativa de vcs, ateh pq ja tava mais na hora deles terem um amasso pra valer naum é? hahahahaha! cap que vem tem mais!) **rafael9692 **( oiiiiii rafa! poxa estou super feliz com os elogios! não ha coisa que eu mais ame do que fazer esses dois se pegarem, fico feliz de saber q vc ja estava prendendo a respiração no fim do cap, pq é justamente essa reação q eu espero dos meus leitores. quanto ao beijo, mandei ele nesse cap pra fazer vcs perderem o folego de uma vez hahahahahaha mas vamos ver se deu certo, espero que sim! cap que vem ponho mais perversões! obrigada por acompanhar!) **Marcela **(Oi Maaaaa! minha adorada qaf viciada! hahahaha! Que bom que vc ta gostando da fic, esse cap mandei ver no slash, espero que tenha gostado!) **Carol **(as vzes o potter consegue ser super desligado mas dessa vez foi por culpa do alcool mesmo q ele dormiu. nem se abale que esse cap ele teve bem acordado e o cap q vem ele vai tar mais acordado ainda!) **lovecandy **(HUAHUAHUAHUA nem se abale, esse cap o Potter fez tudo que não tinha feito dormindo, pode ver que vc n foi a unica pessoa me xingando por fazer o harry dormir, mas tudo bem que esse cap eu compensei XD espero que esteja curtindo!) **Molka **(sempre o mais rapido possivel! cap 10 tera mais tortura pra vcs) **Simca-chan **( sabe que eu acho super engraçado, as pessoas acham a endless e se empolgam de ler tudo no mesmo dia huahuahuahua mas a-do-ro muito tudo isso! espero que vc continue lendo! adoro escrever essa fic e prometo que cada vez fica mais intenso! obrigada por acompanhar! )


	10. Consequências

**Endless Temptation** (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: Hanna Snape

_obs: isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 10 - Consequências **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia seguiu como normalmente seguia em Hogwarts.

Foram todos para a aula de Snape, o qual pela primeira vez na história da escola estava atrasado para dar aula. Todos cochichavam sobre o motivo de sua ausência, muitos com boatos maldosos e outros praticando magias referentes a aula que o professor daria hoje.

Harry e Malfoy sentaram-se com seus respectivos colegas, mas seus olhares eram constantes um para o outro.

A vontade de fugir da aula e sentir tudo que sentiram naquela manhã novamente, era tentadora. Era legível em ambos os olhares do quanto essa vontade era recíproca. Mais um pouco, e Harry poderia jurar que se Malfoy passasse a pena que escrevia, novamente no seu lábio inferior, ele levantaria da mesa para agarra-lo na frente de todos sem hesitar.

Draco provocava como se quisesse um beijo. Se deliciava em provocar o grifinório ao limite de sua paciência. E a inconstância de Potter na carteira o entregava completamente, da forma mais óbvia e declarada do quanto estava fazendo efeito. O loiro mal conseguia conter-se sem rir discretamente, apesar de não estar lá tão feliz sabendo que não dormiriam juntos tão cedo.

_OhMerlin_. Que tortura tenebrosa ficar longe daquele corpo... daquela boca.. daquele perfume. Ele daria toda sua fortuna para poder sentir aquele garoto nesse momento.. faze-lo delirar.. gemer.. e ..._oh não_! _Não não e não_._ Não é uma boa hora para ficar excitado Draco_..

Malfoy encolheu-se no seu lugar, jogando alguns livros no seu colo, olhando para cima como quem estivesse somente pensando na vida. Lembrara da vez em que Snape o fêz tomar aquela poção que o excitou de umas forma tão deliciosa... _oh_.. como Severus era perverso. O sonserino podia apostar como o professor fizera isso por puro fetiche com sua pessoa. Não que ele se importasse.. mas seria interessante suborna-lo por mais alguns frascos daquela poção.

------------------------------------------

Na sala do diretor, o som das discussões gradualmente aumentava a dor de cabeça de Dumbledore, e diminuía sua paciência. Tudo começara quando Remus indicou Sirius para lecionar Direito Mágico aos alunos do primeiro ano, e nenhum dos professores quis ceder seu horário ao animago. Em poucos minutos o alvoroço tomou conta do lugar, especificamente em um dia que o humor do diretor não era um dos melhores.

- Silêncio vocês todos, por favor!

Todos imeditamente silenciaram seus protestos, olhando espantados para um Dumbledore sem óculos, de olhos fechados e com dedos juntos às têmporas. Posteriormente olharam entre si, procurando respostas sobre a repentina mudança do diretor que era tão tradicionalmente calmo, para um visivelmente estressado. Ainda com o mesmo semblante, respirou fundo e voltou ao seu tom normal de voz.

- Caso os senhores não tenham percebido ainda, o professor Snape não está presente por razão de uma reunião com o pai do sr. Malfoy. Portanto, peço a gentileza de que esperem até hoje a tarde, para que possamos debater isso de forma adequada. Agradeço a presença de todos. Podem retornar às suas salas.

A retirada foi silenciosa. Nenhuma das pessoas ali se voltaria contra o senhor de Hogwarts. Alguns comentavam sobre sua atitute , outros sobre a tal reunião de Severus com Lucius Malfoy. As aulas prosseguiriam como planejado.

A porta do escritório se fechou, e Dumbledore voltou-se para alguns documentos e planejamentos sobre a escola neste ano. Muitas coisas iriam mudar de agora em diante, mas somente quando concluídos todos os planejamentos, ele as colocaria em práticas.

------------------------------------------

Longe dali, em uma sala escura das masmorras, Snape corrigia com rigorosidade os exercícios dos alunos do terceiro ano. Na verdade, ele sequer prestava atenção se as questões estavam ou não erradas, ele queria mesmo que Lucius chegasse logo para a reunião marcada nesta manhã. As fórmulas das poções escritas em tantos papéis eram insistentemente intercaladas com o olhar para o relógio da parede e para a porta à sua direita.

Trinta minutos e quarenta segundos atrasado da hora marcada, o alto homem loiro abriu a porta firmemente e a fechou atrás de si, com um empurrão de seu majestoso cajado sonserino. Coincidentemente, Severus acabava de corrigir a última prova, fechando com mal humor o livro de notas, levantando-se e voltando seu olhar para a figura à sua frente.

- Esta atrasado senhor Malfoy. Espero que saiba que estou deixando de dar aula por sua causa e não deveria tolerar mais que 10 minutos de atraso da sua parte.

Lucius deu uma sonora risada irônica, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e voltando-se para Severus, andando em passos charmosos ao redor do professor.

- Oh Severus.. Severus.. quem escuta algo assim vindo de você, até chega a pensar que você adora esse bando de crianças ao seu redor..

Contornando-o, Lucius parou em frente a Snape, apoiando-se na mesa e confrontando seus olhos azuis com os brilhantes olhos negros e frios, como os de uma cobra.

- Não me diga que esses trinta minutos foram uma tortura pra você?

- Eu tenho obrigações nesta escola, senhor Malfoy. - afirmou Snape olhando sério.

- _''Senhor Malfoy.. Senhor Malfoy'' - _imitou Lucious de forma zombeteira - Desde quando essa barreira de formalidades se formou entre nós Severus? Será que todas as vezes que o chamei para vir tomar whisky de fogo em minha mansão, entre tantas outras... _coisas ... _que aconteceram, ainda seja necessário tais modos?

O professor olhou para Lucius com olhos duvidosos, como quem não entendesse o motivo de relembrar tais coisas do passado.

- Em que posso ajuda-lo? - tornou a perguntar com a maior frieza que conseguiu.

O loiro deu um leve sorriso, tirou sua capa esvoaçante e a deixou sob a mesa do professor, mostrando uma combinação de tecidos caros e bem cortados, na cor preta. Desapoiou-se da mesa e foi por trás de Snape, com todo cuidado, juntando-se às costas dele e cercando-o com os braços e apoiando-os na mesa, e chegando ao ouvido do moreno.

- Depende. Você pode me ajudar em _qualquer _coisa?

- Depende - Virou-se Snape de frente para Lucius com ar arrogante, apoiando suas mãos para trás, na mesa também. - No tocante de assuntos profissionais, provavelmente. No resto, suponho que não.

- Assuntos profissionais? Agora você resolveu cobrar por isso também? - rebateu Lucius divertido.

Os olhos de Snape continuaram impassíveis ao olhar do homem à sua frente. Não importasse o quanto seu corpo pedisse que atendesse às indiretas de Lucius Malfoy, sua consciência o manteria são com sua dignidade intacta.

- Não demore. Sua _Narcisa_ pode estar preocupada com você. - Snape cuspiu o nome de sua esposa como quem cuspisse um veneno azedo de sua boca, mantendo o olhar afiado em ameaça. O semblante de Lucius tornou-se tão venenoso quanto o dele.

- Não ouse colocar o nome de Narcisa em nossa conversa. Você mais que ninguém sabe que eu não poderia ter feito diferente com Voldemort me vigiando todos esses anos Severus.

- Claro. E agora tudo que você ganha por ter sido ' _moralmente_ _ético _' com esse demônio, foi a perseguição de seus seguidores por toda eternidade. Belo plano Malfoy. Não poderia ser mais perfeito.

- Por Merlin, Severus! Era VOLDEMORT atrás de mim! Você queria que eu fosse morto? Eu não poderia jamais deixa-lo descobrir, ou você poderia acabar morto também!

- Dumbledore te ofereceu toda a proteção de Hogwarts se decidisse por deixa-lo e mesmo assim você casou-se com ela pela vontade daquele verme!! - berrou Snape furioso, ruborizando seu rosto com o nervoso.

- Eu tive receio que a proteção de Hogwarts não fosse o bastante! Você não sabe do que ele seria capaz se descobrisse sobre nós Severus, você não tem noção da proporção da ira de Voldemort.

- Com quem você acha que esta falando, Lucius? Eu já estive no seu lado, esqueceu? Voldemort sempre foi a mesma aberração doente por todos esses anos! Não venha me falar que ele mudou no tempo que estive em Hogwarts porque eu sei os passos que ele deu e daria nesse caso.

- Não adianta mesmo te mostrar a preocupação que eu tinha com você né? Nada disso importa pra você Severus. Sequer sei o que vim fazer aqui hoje.. - afirmou Lucius num tom de voz mais desistente

- Você não precisava ter casado com ela e mesmo assim você o fez. - disse Snape desviando o olhar de Malfoy.

- Fiz porque se não fizesse, ele iria chegar até você..

- Ora! Não seja ridículo Lucius! Como ele faria tal coisa?

- Voldemort sabe LEGILIMÊNCIA tanto quando o seu supremo _senhor da sabedoria _Dumbledore, e poderia facilmente ter descoberto meus motivos para não casar com Narcisa no exato momento em que negasse sua proposta. Eu não poderia deixa-lo ve-lo em meus pensamentos Severus.. não poderia deixa-lo correr esse risco por minha causa.

Um silêncio tomou conta dos pensamentos do professor. Ele jamais tivera a explicação do porque Lucius o deixara, para casar-se com Narcisa. E somente hoje se deu conta de que realmente a legilimência de Voldemort com Lucius poderia ter o posto em grande perigo. Como pôde esquecer que aquele diabo lia mentes como o próprio Dumbledore?! O remorso agora cobria seu coração como uma escura capa de dor e as palavras faltavam para explicar-se neste momento. Como era díficil desculpar-se por algo tão óbvio.. por que passara todos esses anos pensando em Lucius e jamais pôde deduzir que o real motivo de deixa-lo fora realmente para salva-lo?

Os olhos de Snape mantiveram-se fixos no chão da sala e não houveram palavras, senão um segundo olhar de indignação consigo próprio diante dos olhos de Lucius.

A mão de Lucius tocou o rosto de Severus com a delicadeza de uma mãe que toca o rosto do filho em compreensão. Seus olhos transmitiam uma dor irremediável pelo tempo perdido, mas uma indubitável esperança que agora tudo desse certo. Por quanto tempo ele esperou até que Severus finalmente ouvisse suas razões para ter feito o que fizera há mais de 20 anos atrás.

Snape fechou os olhos ao sentir o contato da palma de Lucius e segiu com sua mão sobre a dele. Toda a frieza por dentro daquele sonserino tão sólido em suas opiniões, diluia junto com a mágoa injustificada de todos esses anos. Podia até sentir seu coração bater novamente.

Vendo tal reação, Lucius não pensou duas vezes em abraçar o homem à sua frente, com toda força do mundo. Snape, ainda transtornado consigo, se agarrou ao corpo que há tanto lhe causava tamanha nostalgia, segurando com os punhos ao tecido da camisa de Malfoy.

- Eu vou deixa-la. - disse Lucius ao ouvido de Snape.

Severus afastou seu rosto para olha-lo, com expressão descrente.

- Como você vai fazer isso? Quando?

- Amanhã será a cerimônia da separação - Lucius tomou fôlego - Darei toda fortuna que ela precisar pra manter-se sozinha, mas não mais casados. Eu não quero mais dormir com alguém que eu não amo.

- E Draco? Com quem ele irá morar?

- Vou dar a mansão que ele sempre quis e ele não precisará escolher entre nós. Ele já tem idade para se virar sozinho.

- Tenho certeza que é a melhor decisão. - disse Snape com o olhar fixo para Lucius, contornando as linhas de seu rosto até os lábios e voltando-se para os olhos.

Ouviu-se um bater na sala de Snape e automáticamente ambos se soltaram, assustados.

- Entre. - respondeu Severus mal humorado.

A porta se abriu, e era Sirius com papéis na mão e expressão anciosa no rosto.

- Snape, Sr. Malfoy. - acenou o rapaz para os homens próximos à mesa - Perdoem-me interrompe-los na reunião, mas preciso falar com você Severus.

- Pode falar Black. O senhor Malfoy esta a par de todos assuntos relativos à Hogwarts.

- Será que poderíamos conversar depois sobre os horários de aula do primeiro ano? É realmente importante.

- Que seja. - afirmou Snape rolando os olhos - Quando terminar aqui te aviso. Avise Dumbledore para mandar alguém dar aula no meu lugar, pois devo demorar aqui.

- Ele mandou Remus. Aguardo seu aviso na Sala dos Professores então.

Sirius acenou novamente para os dois, e saiu da sala em silêncio. Ele sabia que jogar com Snape não era fácil, mas para ter a chance de lecionar em Hogwarts, este devia ser o primeiro a ser persuadido.

Lucius olhou para Snape com seu sorriso safado, e umedeceu os lábios.

- Ele quer mesmo só falar de _aulas_?

- Ora, não seja tolo Lucius. Sirius além de só ter olhos para Remus, não faz meu tipo. Você sempre soube minha opinião sobre grifinórios.

- Humm.. certo. - conformou-se o loiro risonho - Bom Severus, eu vou precisar falar com Draco hoje. E provavelmente será uma conversa que levará o dia todo, portanto se puder dispensa-lo, eu agradeceria.

Snape prontificadamente pegou um pergaminho, e anotou a dispensa de Draco com sua assinatura, por todas as aulas do dia, entregando-a nas mãos de Lucius. Olhou-o com seriedade, demostrando que estaria ali para o que fosse preciso.

Lucius inclinou-se olhando nos olhos de Severus, aproximando-se devagar até invadir sua boca com um beijo apaixonado, segurando sua nuca e desmanchando Snape por dentro, tamanha era sua paixão no movimento de seus lábios.

Deixou-o com um olhar determinado, seguindo em direção à porta e a fechou com um ultimo sorriso no rosto.

Snape sequer sabia aonde estava seu semblante sonserino nesse momento, mas não que isso importasse de qualquer forma. Arrumou-se da forma mais ajeitada possível naquele momento, mas ainda não conseguia manter-se sem rir. Resolveu procurar alguma poção de seriedade antes de chamar Sirius à sua sala.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala aonde estavam Harry e Draco, as conversas estavam altas, mas o silêncio entre seus olhares era permanente. Harry sequer se importava se alguém perceberia, Draco tampouco parecia se incomodar com a opinião alheia. Inúmeras vezes Pansy tentara estalar os dedos na frente de seu rosto, mas Malfoy não queria olhar em nenhuma direção. Estava tão fascinado quanto o moreno.

Nunca sentira tamanho prazer com alguém daquela forma. Não sabia se fora pelo fato de ter posto tanta expectativa naquela situação ou se fora pelos poderes ocultos do grifinório na outra mesa. Potter sabia por definitivo como mexer com ele.

Mas aquela situação estava matando-o por dentro. Por que ficar na sala aguentando aquela tortura se nenhum professor aparecia?

Draco levantou-se, jogando sua pena na mesa e saiu da sala olhando para Harry. Seu olhar era nítido e claro. Estaria esperando-o lá fora.

Harry o acompanhou com os olhos saindo da sala, e abaixou o olhar sorrindo consigo, pensando em como fazer aquilo de forma discreta. Na verdade a discrição estava tornando-se dispensável, conforme Malfoy dava tão na cara perante os amigos. Por via das dúvidas, esperou alguns segundos antes de sair também.

Ao sair, fechou a porta da sala e procurou Draco pelo corredor. Teria ele ido ao banheiro? _Malditos Sonserinos_.. sempre com o gostinho de brincar de _esconde-esconde _nas horas mais imprórias. Harry andanva receoso, olhando em todas as direções com uma expressão safada no rosto.

- Quando eu te achar você me paga, Malfoy. - disse Harry no tom normal de voz.

Ao virar em um corredor bem mais escuro, sem perceber, Draco o agarrou por trás e o empurrou contra a parede, segurando seu quadril com força. Harry se curvou pra frente, apoiando os braços na parede, virando o pescoço para olhar Draco na sua expressão mais excitada. Podia sentir o volume da calça dele encostando e apertando-se entre suas pernas, e os olhos azuis tão brilhantes quanto os lábios molhados.

Inclinou-se para trás para beijar sua boca, e Draco correspondeu com um beijo faminto, virando-o de frente para si e espremendo-o na parede com seu próprio corpo. _OhMerlin_ como era delicioso sentir aquele volume esfregando na sua calça, excitando-o de uma forma tão rápida e tão intensa. Draco beijava-o quase sem tempo para respirar, completamente ofegante, puxando a cintura de Harry com toda força contra a sua, chupando a boca do moreno da forma mais lascíva e selvagem.

Harry soltava gemidos baixinhos entre os beijos, conforme o prazer o invadia. Respondia empurrando-se contra o loiro, em tentativas desesperadas de sentir aquele corpo sonserino mais suado, mais quente, cada vez mais tomado pela loucura. Draco quase o levantava na parede conforme Harry entrelaçava as pernas em volta do quadril do loiro e segurava sua nuca para beija-lo com mais força. Seu coração batia descompassado, apressado e desesperado.

Draco sentia seu membro latejar por dentro da cueca, mais duro que nunca. A vontade era tão forte, tão insáciavel, que quase não dava pra aguentar ficar vestido. A única coisa que o impedia, era estar em um local semi-público. Todos estavam em aula, apesar de sempre haver a chance de um lufo ou corvinal passar por ali. Ele pouco se importava, só queria se perder naquela sensação doida que o tomava nesse momento.

Nos poucos segundos que Harry encostava a cabeça na parede para tomar fôlego, podia ver Draco com os lábios vermelhos, molhados, puro fruto da vontade de suga-los para si a todo momento, e a expressão de luxúria em seu rosto tão legítimamente sonserino. Seus olhos chegavam a ser hipnotizantes, de tão transparentes que ficavam quando ele estava excitado. Seu tórax subindo e descendo ofegante.. era tão instigativo.. lembrava Harry do momento em que vira Draco chegar ao orgasmo naquela manhã, quase sem respirar direito, agarrando-o daquele mesmo jeito.

Tamanha era sua excitação que voltou no mesmo segundo à boca do loiro, levando ao dobro o entusiasmo do sonserino. Subiu as mãos pelas costas de Draco, por debaixo da camisa, chupando beijos por seu pescoço fazendo-o delirar a ponto de gemer seu nome.

- Potter.. voc-.. você esta m-me... deixando.. loucoo..

Harry desceu a mão até a calça do loiro para aperta-la, e quase não conseguiu de tão enorme que estava a excitação de Draco. Contornou a situação esfregando-a e olhando para o garoto e suas reações diante daquela atitude.

Uma expressão drásticamente excitada se formava no rosto de Malfoy, que quase o fazia revirar os olhos. Agora sim ele respirava com extrema dificuldade, soltando os lábios e olhando para a mão de Harry instigando-o. Aquele turbilhão de sensações começava a rondar por sua virilha, deixando seu membro ainda mais rígido e agora latejando como nunca. Draco olhou para Harry doido, indo de encontro ao pescoço do moreno e conforme suspirava gemidos, empurrava seu quadril contra a mão do grifinório.

Harry estava delirando com a reação de Draco, era tão profundamente delicioso ve-lo daquele jeito. Pra piorar sua situação, Draco levou as mãos até as laterais da blusa de Harry e começou a levanta-la. O moreno levantou os braços, soltando a blusa, e voltou a beija-lo. Draco desceu o beijo por seu queixo, e foi abaixando-se até chegar na borda da calça do garoto. Olhou para Harry com o olhar perverso e começou a desabotoar a calça à sua frente, passando a boca por cima da onda que havia se formado naquela região devido ao enrijecimento do membro de Harry.

O moreno já olhava descrente para Malfoy. Suas pernas tremiam tamanha era a turbulência dentro de si com aquele garoto tocando seus lábios naquela região. Harry morria e renascia a cada segundo que sentia sua calça se abrindo perto do rosto do loiro. Encostou a cabeça na parede e sentiu a lingua de Draco passar já por sua cueca, enquanto um de seus braços envolvia seu quadril. Aquilo era desconcertantemente delicioso, estava a ponto de gozar, mas se segurava o máximo que podia para aguentar até sentir a lingua de Draco em contato direto com seu membro.

Nunca ninguém havia o excitado daquela forma. Harry ja ouvira falar de sexo oral e obviamente sabia que era uma das coisas mais prazerosas do mundo. No entanto, sentir tudo isso era coisa de outro mundo. O moreno envolveu seus dedos pelos cabelos da nuca de Draco, afagando carinhosamente os fios enquanto ele o instigava ainda por cima da cueca.

Remus, contornando o corredor escuro apressadamente para chegar a sala de aula, viu em um canto há alguns metros, Harry com os olhos fechados encostado na parede e Draco à altura de sua cintura, com seus cabelos loiros escondendo o que fazia com a boca naquela região. O primeiro instinto de Remus fora deixa-los sozinhos, uma vez que ambos lembravam perfeitamente sua infância com Sirius em Hogwarts. No entando, ao voltar, deparou-se trombando com Lucius Malfoy que também seguia para a sala de aula encontrar o filho.

Preocupando-se com cena que Lucius veria se seguisse aquele corredor, tratou de falar em alto tom de voz.

- Sr. Malfoy, perdoe-me a distração. Estava vindo apressado de lá e não o vi quando virei por aqui!

Lucius somente estreitou os olhos, medindo Lupin de cima a baixo, e tirando-o do caminho para seguir até a sala. Remus mais do que rápido se pôs na frente do homem loiro novamente, justificando-se de forma insistente e ainda falando alto.

- Infelizmente o senhor precisará dar a volta pelo outro corredor pois aqui esta interditado em razão de ... de... _investigações_.

- Investigações? - replicou Lucius juntando as sobrancelhas.

- Er.. sim. Houveram alguns vandalismos mágicos por aqui e Dumbledore esta investigando quem teriam sido os autores.

Draco e Harry subitamente ouvindo vozes no fim do corredor, apressadamente se vestiram. Draco ainda beijava a boca de Harry conforme se vestia. Podia ouvir a voz de seu pai, mas achava ser só impressão. Harry vestiu a camisa ainda um pouco amarrotada e levou a gravata na mão para a sala.

Ao voltarem, as atenções de todos na sala se voltaram para um Potter descabelado e amassado, ao lado de um Malfoy mais suado e ofegante que o normal. Não era preciso muita criatividade para deduzir o que teria acontecido entre os dois. Ambos se sentaram em suas respectivas carteiras e os cochichos começaram.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou Pansy com desprezo.

- Ahm...no banheiro. - respondeu Draco secamente, inventando algo.

- Com Potter?

- Oh Sim.

- Abusando muito dele? - cuspiu a garota com irônia.

- Muito mais do que você imagina.

A expressão de Pansy era incrédula. E era exatamente assim que Draco pretendia que ela ficasse. Estava mais que na hora daquela garota se tocar que não era afim dela que Malfoy estava.

- Aposto que seu pai adoraria saber do casinho de vocês. - ameaçou risonha.

- Aposto que os seus adorariam saber quantas vezes você deu pra mim também. - replicou Draco calmo.

- Você não contaria uma coisa dessas. Eles iriam contra você.

- Oh Pansy por favor. Não seja mais ridícula do que você já é. Seus pais não iriam contra os meus nem se Lucius pedisse de joelhos.

A porta da sala se abriu e Remus entrava acompanhado do pai de Draco. Para a surpresa do garoto, Lucius não estava de mal humor porém parecia apressado além do normal.

- Senhor Malfoy, queira por gentileza acompanhar seu pai. Suas aulas do dia serão suspensas.

Harry olhou preocupado para Draco, que olhou para ele no mesmo instante. De fato o estômago do loiro estava tão gelado que seu corpo ameaçava tremer. Teria seu pai descoberto sobre os dois? Como ele iria justificar ter feito tudo aquilo com Potter? Como poderia olhar na cara de Lucius novamente? _OhMerlin_ como era complicado ter atração por garotos.

Malfoy levantou-se da carteira olhando fixo para Lucius como se estivesse pronto para uma batalha. Harry ameaçou levantar-se mas Remus negou sua ação com o olhar, permaneceu então sentado. Pai e filho saíram sérios e logo começava uma tormenta por dentro do grifinório sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Apoiou os cotovelos na carteira e apoiou sua testa nas mãos, olhando fixo para baixo, pensando no que fazer se Lucius tivesse descoberto sobre eles.

Era tudo sua culpa. Agora Draco poderia até levar um _Crucius_ por sua causa ou talvez até coisa pior. Olhou desesperado e suplicante para Remus, tentando descobrir a razão de sua negação para levantar, uma vez que a situação parecia tão perigosa lá fora. Moony sabia como era o temperamento de Lucius e jamais deixaria Harry se por em risco por causa de Draco.

- Harry fique calmo. Ouvi rumores que Lucius estava na sala com Snape, não deve ser nada importante. Deve ser só algo relacionado as notas. Você sabe bem que os NIEMS estão vindo aí, e Lucius sempre vem paparicar o professor pelas notas de Malfoy. - afirmou Hermione com uma mão em suas costas, percebendo a preocupação do amigo.

- Mione, como você pode falar uma coisa dessas?! Desde quando pode sair algo bom de uma reunião entre dois sonserinos psicopatas feito Lucius Malfoy e o seboso do Snape?!? - replicou Rony chocado. Tudo que conseguiu foi um olhar daqueles que Hermione lhe lançava quando não entendia o porquê ela dizia coisas absurdas com tanta certeza.

-------------------------------------------

Lá fora, Draco seguia seu pai até um canto mais vazio do pátio de Hogwarts, ainda apreensivo mas mostrando-se seguro. Lucius caminhava lentamente olhando o filho e tentando encontrar a forma menos chocante de lhe contar o que estava por vir.

- Pai, afinal, por que estamos aqui? Aconteceu algo? - perguntou Draco quebrando o silêncio, interrompendo o ritmo da caminhada.

Lucius o olhou hesitante e concluiu que não havia mais como adiar as notícias.

- Não aconteceu ainda. Mas irá acontecer Draco. E vou precisar que você entenda meus motivos para fazer isso.

Agora o estômago do garoto se revirava ainda mais. Iria ele dar um fim em Harry? Iria deserda-lo? Iria cortar sua mesada?

- É sobre sua mãe. - Continuou seu pai em tom sereno. Logo uma sensação profunda de alívio invadiu seu ser.

- O que está havendo com ela?

- Draco.. nós estamos tendo... problemas. Sua mãe e eu estamos passando por uma fase díficil onde nossos objetivos são diferentes, nossa convivência já não tem sido muito pacífica e precisamos seguir nossos caminhos sozinhos... não sei se você me entende.

- Vocês irão se separar.. ? - A resposta era óbvia, mas ele precisava confirmar que estava de fato entendendo o que seu pai dizia.

- Sim Draco. A cerimônia será amanhã.

- Oh.. - Draco ficou perplexo.

- Eu quero que você saiba que poderá contar conosco sempre. Nós conversamos e resolvemos que você poderá morar sozinho. Já entrei com as papeladas da mansão que será sua, e também aumentarei sua mesada para que você a mantenha.

- E-eu terei uma mansão? Só minha? - perguntou o garoto maravilhado.

- Sim. Você não precisará do peso de escolher entre morar com um de nós, pelo contrário, estaremos ao seu dispor para ir à sua mansão visita-lo quando você desejar.

Draco estava chocado. Nunca poderia imaginar que morar sozinho era uma condição que viria tão cedo. Sempre se imaginou tendo sucesso no Ministério ou algo do tipo, e com as fortunas ganhas, compraria seu lugar e tocaria sua vida sozinho. Ao mesmo tempo não podia se mostrar tão feliz com a notícia ou acabaria por magoar sua mãe, que no momento devia estar acabada.

- Mamãe ficará bem?

- Sim, Narcisa está ciente de que fornecerei todos os meios para que ela continue vivendo com o mesmo conforto, sem qualquer alteração na sua rotina. Não quero prejudicar ninguém com essa decisão Draco, mas não posso continuar vivendo naquela casa da maneira que estou.

- Entendo. - respondeu cabisbaixo.

- A cerimônia será amanhã, pode levar Pansy se quiser.

- Levarei Potter.

Uma expressão de choque misturada com fúria se formou nos olhos de Lucius, que jamais poderia esperar do filho levar seu pior inimigo à cerimônia de separação de seus pais. Procurou no semblante de Draco os motivos para fazer tal coisa, sem a menor suspeita do que o levava a essa decisão.

- Potter?!? O que deu em você Draco?!?

- Eu também estou fazendo algumas mudanças na minha vida.

- Mas ele é o arquinimigo de nossa família! Nossos parentes estarão lá! Você não pode nos fazer passar esse vexame! - Gritou Lucius revoltado.

- Você pode escolher. - afirmou Draco com o mesmo tom de voz calmo. - Ou vou com Potter, ou poderá fazer a cerimônia sem minha presença.

- Sua mãe jamais o perdoará se não estiver lá!

E de fato dessa vez seu pai não estava errado. Não poderia deixar de apoia-la uma vez que sabia o quanto sua mãe amava seu pai, e estaria frágil durante a separação, perante todos os conhecidos. Malditos costumes mágicos, por que não podiam se separar que nem os trouxas sem a presença de ninguém? Seria tudo tão mais simples.

- Se mamãe permitir que Harry vá, eu irei. E se o senhor não apoiar nossa relação de paz, eu não o apoiarei em mais nada.

Neste momento Lucius sabia que estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Perder a confiança e amizade de seu filho, por mais insignificante que seu olhar mostrasse, importava para ele mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Já fora o tempo em que pôs seu filho à mercê de Voldemort, e jamais se perdoou por tal fato de seu passado. Eram tempos de consertar os erros cometidos, e não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar, ainda mais nesse momento tão complicado com Narcisa.

- Está certo Draco. Eu não irei contra sua decisão. - afirmou com o olhar impassível - Mas não espere maiores gestos de minha parte com Potter.

- Com todo respeito pai, tudo que estou pedindo é que respeite ele como um amigo meu. Não há mais desavenças entre nós, não há porque continuar evitando-o ou criando motivos para odia-lo.

- Bom.. faça como achar melhor. O máximo que posso lhe assegurar é minha indiferença perante a presença dele. Recomendo que converse com sua mãe, embora não ache que ela terá maiores motivos que os meus sobre este garoto.

- Eu agradeço. - respondeu Draco.

---------------------------------------------------------

Na sala de espera, Sirius esperava ancioso para que Snape o chamasse. Tamborilava os dedos nervoso, pensando em como iria fazer se o professor não o ajudasse a ter um horário na grade de aulas do primeiro ano. Olhava para os papéis que continham um planejamento de sua própria autoria, tudo que precisava era do deferimento oficial de Snape, pois era a sua aula que seria mudada na grade. Remus obviamente já concordara com as mudanças relativas às suas matérias. Posteriormente, com a anuência de todos professores, iria até Dumbledore homologar tal autorização.

- Black, entre. - soou a voz de dentro da sala de Snape.

Padfoot levantou em menos de um segundo, e entrou pela porta com um sorriso enorme, esperando que isso ajudasse no clima entre ele e o sonserino.

- Obrigado.

- Sente-se. - afirmou, acenando para a poltrona em frente à sua mesa, com ar calmo. - Em que posso servir meu tempo à você?

- Bom.. Severus, eu tenho sido muito grato à Dumbledore por me acolher em Hogwarts todo esse tempo, e bem.. não me sinto muito confortável em não poder retribuí-lo com algo.. entende?

- Sim. Agora poupe-me da explicação sobre sua índole grifnória e vamos logo ao ponto. O que você quer de mim?

- Eu quero dar aulas. Quero dar aulas de Direito Mágico aos alunos do primeiro ano para que eles não cometam delitos que possam leva-los à Askaban e quero saber se posso contar com você na mudança de horário das aulas. - Afirmou Sirius de uma vez só, empurrando os papéis com cuidado sob a mesa de Snape, em sua direção.

Severus segurou os papéis e tomou atenção por uns dois minutos sobre as coisas escritas, admirado da capacidade de planejamento do animago e notando que teria muito mais tempo livre, se concedesse tais horários à ele. Ou seja, teria mais tempo para _Lucius_. De repente tudo estava se encaixando tão bem em sua vida.. Lucius se separaria, seria somente seu, e agora teria mais tempo livre para vivenciar seu romance...

- Certamente Black. - disse Snape assinando o planejamento de Sirius, mantendo seu semblante calmo e determinado.

Uma expressão pasma se formava no rosto de Sirius, jamais virá em toda sua vida Severus concordar com algo que fosse sua idéia, tão rápidamente.

- Er.. ahm.. nossa.. Severus.. muito obrigado mesmo! - afirmou, recebendo os papéis das mãos do sonserino. Levantou-se e foi em direção à porta.

- Black. - chamou-o uma última vez.

- Sim? - Virou-se Sirius antes de sair, com medo que Snape tivesse já mudado de idéia.

- Não seja um professor fácil, ou nenhum aluno estudará para as suas provas.

O animago assentiu com a cabeça, juntamente com um sorriso discreto. Ainda estava um pouco chocado. Snape concordando com seus planos e ainda por cima dando-lhe conselhos como professor? Hah, Merlin só podia estar brincando nos céus de Hogwarts hoje. Agora era só conversar com Dumbledore e começar a planejar como seriam ministradas suas aulas. Foi direto para o escritório do diretor, mais otimista do que nunca.

---------------------------------------------------------

O sol começava a ir embora e a tarde surgia com uma brisa quente, anunciando que o dia de amanhã seria de calor. Remus anunciou o horário de intervalo e todos alunos se levantaram para ir lanchar. Do pátio, Draco ficou encostado em um dos vários batentes, observando a correria para o Salão Principal. Não sabia se já convidava Harry, ou se esperava falar com sua mãe antes. Até poderia ir sozinho, mas de certa forma, achava que se sentiria mais seguro se o garoto o acompanhasse.

Harry saiu da sala olhando em todas as direções, procurando pelo loiro, e o viu cabisbaixo há alguns metros daonde estava. Foi até ele em passos apressados, com o coração apertado, hesitante de que Lucius tivesse descoberto algo. A vontade era de beija-lo e somente depois perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas ele sabia que ainda não era o momento de tamanha exposição.

- Draco.. - chamou-o, olhando triste para seus olhos. - O que ... houve?

O sonserino nada respondeu. Fez um sinal com a cabeça para o moreno segui-lo, levando-o em direção à Floresta Probida. Caminharam em silêncio todo o trajeto, até que Draco encostou atrás da cabana de Hagrid e respirou fundo, pegando a mão de Harry e mantendo os olhos fixos nela.

Harry aproximou-se mais e segurou um lado do rosto dele com uma mão, aproximando-se e dando um beijo carinhoso na boca de Draco. Sentir o macio dos lábios daquele sonserino, contra os seus era a perdição. Todos os problemas e preocupações sumiam de sua mente, era só aquela sensação invadindo todo seu corpo. Voltou a olha-lo com expectativa e viu traços de preocupação no rosto do loiro. Preferiu manter-se em silêncio até que o garoto sentisse o momento certo para contar o ocorrido.

- Preciso de você amanhã. - Disse olhando as mãos de Harry .

- Sim, claro. Mas o que houve Draco?

- Antes que eu te conte, me prometa que você não vai tentar salvar o mundo e consertar algo que não é mais consertável.

- Eu não prometo nada até que você me conte.

- Não tem a ver conosco. É sobre meus pais.

Harry sentiu-se aliviado por pelo menos saber que não dizia respeito à relação entre eles. Respirou fundo e tomou atenção nas palavras do sonserino.

- Amanhã será a cerimônia de separação entre eles. Não sei como minha mãe vai ficar.. só sei que vou precisar de você lá. Já falei com meu pai, ele se comportará normalmente contigo.

- Merlin! Não posso acreditar nisso Draco! Depois de tantos anos, seus pais se separando?? - afimou Harry chocado.

- Pois é. Mas há um lado bom nisso tudo sabe..

- Há?

- Sim. - Malfoy tentou não sorrir com a imagem que surgia em sua cabeça no momento de contar a Harry a boa notícia, mas era quase impossível.

- Irei morar sozinho.

Harry ficou pasmo. Aquilo, após uma noticia tão ruim, era definitivamente algo bom, para não dizer _ótimo_, especialmente para a relação deles.

- Draco isso é...

- É. eu sei. - respondeu com um sorriso. Meu pai não deu maiores detalhes, mas assim que souber tudo, eu te falo.

- Nossa.. ainda estou chocado com tudo isso. Nunca pensei.. er, bem.. na verdade pensei.. mas não achei que isso fosse acontecer tão cedo.

Draco sentou-se em uma mureta próxima à cabana, olhando Harry para que fizesse o mesmo. Harry o olhou e caminhou até perto do loiro, mantendo-se em pé. Olhou para o espaço ao lado dele, e sorriu irônico.

- Você sabe que já já vai acabar o horário de intervalo né?

- Não para mim. Minha dispensa é do dia todo. - Afirmou Draco sorrindo presunçoso.

- Folgado. Vai me obrigar a aturar aquela aula sem nem ter você me provocando...

- Te provocando? - Perguntou Malfoy fingindo-se de surpreso com a acusação.

- Ah lógico.. porque você escrevia no pergaminho com a pena e aí ela subitamente escorregava pela sua boca quando você olhava para mim...

- Ah aquilo? _Potter.. Potter_... como é fácil te provocar. - Disse o loiro entre gargalhadas. Harry fechou a cara.

- Ahhhh vai ficar bravinho é?

Harry manteve-se em silêncio, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando as nuvens como se o formato delas subitamente fossem tão interessantes quanto determinadas partes do corpo de Draco.

Malfoy puxou Harry pelo cinto de sua calça e o moreno tirou as mãos do bolsos, surpreso com o puxão.

- Mata aula comigo?

Harry sorriu descrente do que ouvia. Ao mesmo tempo que achava errado.. achava _tão_ certo esse jeito sonserino de ser.

- Tá. Vou avisar o Moony. - Respondeu Harry risonho. Mas Draco torceu o nariz.

- Matar aula não significa avisar seu professor que você não vai poder assistir aula.

- Oh, me desculpe por estar cuidando das minhas faltas no semestre, quando você tem uma dispensa oficial.

- Remus é seu padrinho! Por Merlin, que tipo de padrinho dá falta pro afilhado cujo ainda por cima é _Potter-Santo-Potter _?!?

- O tipo que separa ser padrinho de professor, diferentemente de Snape. Além do mais, se a reunião com seu pai já acabou, Snape já deve voltar na segunda a aula e _ele_ com certeza não me dispensaria.

- Você nunca vai engolir que Snape sempre vai gostar mais de mim do que você, não Potter? - afirmou Draco sarcástico.

- Oh sim. Morro de inveja do seboso dando em cima de você - Replicou Harry entediado.

- Eu sei. Você me ama. - afirmou Draco divertido.

- Não enche.

- Tanto ama que você já perdeu 15 minutos de aula.

Harry olhou o relógio assutado, e saiu correndo apressado antes que Draco começasse a gargalhar. O sonserino levantou calmamente, sacudiu sua calça de alguma pista que esteve sentado em um ambiente natural, e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo, vendo Harry correr alguns metros na sua frente. Viu ao longe o garoto parar, e virar-se correndo na sua direção de volta. O loiro o olhou interrogativo e Harry deu um beijo rápido em sua boca, olhando-o divertido em seguida.

- Eu preciso ficar com o seu gosto. Tchau.

- Er..tchau. - respondeu Malfoy sorrindo presunçoso.

O moreno foi correndo ao longe, perdendo-se entre os corredores de Hogwarts. Draco foi caminhando pelo gramado, pensando sozinho nos planos para sua mansão e quando iria se mudar. Ao longe ouviu uma voz o chamando e olhou para o lado. Era Luna Lovegood. Mas que diabos essa garota queria? Jamais um lufano ousou dirigir a palavra para um sonserino que não fosse por ordens de professores.

- Draco Malfoy! - Anunciou Luna Lovegood como se anunciasse o nome de alguém durante uma partida de Quadribol. Malfoy a olhou impaciente, mantendo o semblante sério e cruzando os braços - Você beijou Harry Potter!

Naquele momentos seus olhos se fixaram em Luna, com seu rosto congelado na mesma expressão de tédio embora por dentro, extremamente nervoso com a situação. Já esperava que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém pudesse acusa-lo disso, mas pelo menos Luna em particular não era alguém com um potencial lesivo preocupante. Se fosse Snape ou seu pai o acusando, aí sim talvez ele se preocuparia.

- Sabe Luna, acho que você tem um desejo tão profundo de me ver amigo do Potter, que você consegue até materializar essas coisas na frente dos seus olhos. Agora por que você não vai pedir um remedinho para a Madame Pomfrey e me deixa em paz hein? - Afirmou o garoto voltando a caminhar.

- Mas seu amigo _Zabini_ estava comigo e viu também!

Draco congelou por dentro, mas continuou caminhando sem olhar Luna atrás de si, fingindo ignora-la. Conforme os passos se aproximavam do corredor que dava na sala de Snape, podia ouvir um burburinho envolvendo seu nome e o de Harry, intercalados de varias interjeições de descrença e risos descontrolados. Agora engolia seco e temia profundamente entrar por aquele corredor.

Toda sua reputação agora estava seriamente em jogo. Luna não era um problema, mas se Zabini abrisse a boca, ninguém contestaria o puxa-saco numero um de Draco o acusando dessa forma.

Ele não falaria nada, certo? Pelo menos não podia ser burro o bastante para saber que isso lhe custaria todas as reprovações possíveis com Snape e exclusão social de Hogwarts absoluta. _Não, não falaria. Ele não seria tão burro_ - repetiu varias vezes em seu pensamento.

Mas então, a surpresa veio à tona, e aproximando-se da sala, o flagrava de costas, entusiasmadamente gesticulando para um enorme grupo de alunos, dizendo em alto e bom som o quão ''romântico'' foi a cena entre os dois, em meio aos campos da Floresta Proibida da escola. Toda uma narrativa vergonhosa e absurdamente exagerada do que acontecera tão rapidamente, minutos atrás.

Por que diabos ele teria feito aquilo? Zabini sempre fora tão seu amigo.. sempre o apoiara... sempre fora tão... _tão_..

_ohMerlin_.

Agora era tarde demais. Jamais pôde perceber por quanto tempo Zabini escondera sua paixão platônica por ele. Como pôde ser tão cego?? Com certeza, quando viu o beijo entre eles, tudo veio à flor da pele com ódio e revolta.. revolta de não ter tomado uma iniciativa mais cedo por medo de perder sua amizade? Ou revolta de ter Harry como substituto do posto ao seu lado todos os dias?

Provavelmente todas as alternativas. Agora toda Hogwarts estava sabendo de seu _affair_ com Potter.

E isso _definitivamente_ não estava nos seus planos.

_**---- continuará ----**_

------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Bom, eu vou precisar pedir sérias desculpas aos fãs de Remus/Sirius porque não deu para encaixa-los no capítulo ou ele ficaria exaustivamente extenso, sem contar a pressa de vocês pra ler certo? hahaha! Mas eu super prometo que capítulo que vêm, eles voltam à ativa. Snape e Lucius já voltaram com tudo e agora as coisas começam a se esclarecer. Entendam que não dá sempre pra fazer três lemons no mesmo capítulo, mas dá sim pra fazer pelo menos UM em todos! E ao ritmo dos hormônios, Draco e Harry continuam se pegando SIM, mesmo às escondidas em Hogwarts! Ou melhor dizendo, não TÃO às escondidas mais graças ao Zabini. De qquer forma, agora o Dracuxo ganhou uma mansão e vocês sabem quantas festas estão pra acontecer por lá né? A festa do Sirius também não está esquecida, é que eu preciso primeiro interagir vocês da relação de Severus com Lucius pra festa ser realmente BOA! iHHH já falei demais!! Obrigada a todos por continuarem lendo!! Cap 11 ja tá em produção! ;)

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Sarih **(Hey sugar! Que bom que vc vem gostando dos capítulos! Eh, meu Harry é super comestível, mas é só o Draco que vai poder abusar do grifo - pelo menos por enquanto hahahahaha. Mas vc ve que conforme os capítulos aparecem, o draco toma mais atitudes, eu quis deixar equilibrado pq o Harry eh sempre o passivao da historia neh? huahuahuahuahua) **Rafael9692 **(REVIEW Nº 100! ahhhhh garoto espertooo!! a sua review é comemorativa pra mim, eu nunca achei que chegaria a tanto! hahahaha! E pode ter certeza que cada vez só fica mais e mais quente! Esse é o intuito!) **lovecandy **(hey querida! eu vi seu coment na comu da fic sim! hahahaa! Ainda bem q vc ta gostando pq essa fic só tem partes quentes, alias, quiseram até mudar o nome da endless pra ''the lemon fic'' só pq tem tantos huahuahuahuuaha ve se pode!! mas que bom q vc ta gostando!! qnto aos lugares que eles vão se pegar, é sempre surpresas e locais novos! huauhauha!) **Kalyl Clyve **(hEY querido! Obrigada por todas as reviews!! ainda bem que vc vem gostando de todos, a tendencia é só ficar mais 'viciante' tah? huahuahuahuauha! anyway, eu li a sua FIREWHISKY o sabor da vingança, que alias, QUE TITULO PERFEITO pra uma fic! AMEI o capitulo e ja postei review. simplesmente ÓTIMA sua narração do lemon! vou marcar presença por la! Obrigada por continuar lendo!) **Marcela **(Exatamente Má! A primeira vez do Bri e do Justin foi uma das situações primordiais que me inspiração pra esse capitulo, e pra fic toda tbm. conforme os capitulos seguirem, vc sempre vai ver uma influenciazinha de qaf por aqui huahuahuahuauha) **brian white **(Briannnnn! Não quero te infartar menino! Vc é um dos meus leitores prediletos huahuahuahuahau quantas boxers do malfoy eu ja escrevi pensando - o brian vai gostar dessa parte huahuahuahuahuahu anyway, ta vendo q a coisa ta esquentando né? uma hora a coisa vai por completo acontecer. Eu tbm canso as pessoas falando como eu kero um malfoy dakele, o unico jeito de extravazar é narrar minha fic huahuahuahuaah! e OMG como vc n sabe quem é Brian Kinney?? Nunca ouviu falar num seriado q chama ''queer as folk'' ou ''os assumidos''? é ..so!! Meu msn é gekinney arroba hotmail ok? Te espero me add la!) **Dark Wolf 03 **(Hey linda! Pode ficar tranquila que eu NUNCA vou deixar de atualizar a fic, é por isso que ela chama Endless. As vzs pode demorar um pouquinho mas eu sempre ponho um lemon beem detalhado pra compensar! Pretendo por mais provocações by Malfoy nos proximos capitulos, ao estilo do striptease mesmo! huahuahuahua! gente, como vcs adoraram o strip neh? huahuahuaa! bom saber!! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic!!) **-thalita **(Mas é logico que eles vão dar um jeito! Alias, um nao, VARIOS jeitos! obviamente que as vzs vão ocorrer imprevistos, mas as supresas e lemons são sempre garantidos! Fico contente em saber que vc gostou da cena! Há mto mais por vir ainda! xD) **Srta Sumireé **(Que ótimo que vc vem achando ela perfeita!! Fico muito feliz em saber disso!! A satisfação dos leitores me importa e MTO! Qnto a atualizar, tenho tentado ser o mais rápida, conforme a inspiração vem, e pode ver que nem to mais esperando mto a betagem justamente pelo tempo. Meu medo é que apareça erros aí por n ter sido betada, mas enfim, tenho q correr o risco senao vcs vão esperar demais e eu n kero ninguem se jogando da sacada tá mocinha? ahuhuahuahuahua!) **Re Tonks **(Beijaram sim Re! E a coisa só tende a ficar obscenamente pior! lalala! huahuahuahuahuahua prometo que as interrupções do Remus tbm vão deminuir consideravelmente huahuahuahua!) **Cati xD **(Hey Cati lindaaaa! Eu tenho outros planos pro Lucius, acho q deu pra vc perceber QUAIS por esse capitulo neh? huahuahuahuahuahua! Qnto à comu, ela sempre vai estar ativa pq a fic n vai acabar nunca e sempre vou postar la qndo atualizar aqui! Mais uma vez obrigada por ter feito essa homenagem linda!! adoro vc demais!) **Cin **( huahahahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua Cin e suas reviews linda e enormeeees! s2 amo s2! Vc sabe q eu ando transformando o potterzuxo num Slytherin de fazer inveja a qquer Voldy neh? TO SUPER FELIZ que fez efeito caótico nos leitores! adooooooooro fazer isso com os leitores da Endless! Na verdade vc sabe q é minha intenção em todo capítulo né? Já o sadismo do Dumby eu tenho q justificar mais pra frente pq todo mundo ja ta tendo uma imagem sádica do bom velhinho coitado huahuahuahuahuahuahua! depois eu limpo a imagem dele - embora n saiba como ainda - Qnto aos lugares que eles vao se pegar, não se preocupe que sonserinos e grifinórios tem criatividade de sobra! Obrigada pela reviews sempre perfeitas linda!!) **Adliz **(mAS não tenha dúvidas de que eu vá continuar! Taí o cap 10! Espero q tenha gostado!) **Alis Clow **(Olha querida, vc é uma das pessoas que eu mais devo desculpas por esse capitulo pq realmente não deu pra encaixar Moony & Sirius aqui, mas eu SUPER prometo por cena deles no 11 tá? É que eu realmente precisava reativar Lucius & Snape já há seculos na fic, e só agora deu pra encaixa-los! De qualquer forma, a festa do Sirius ta super chegando e vai ser A festa!! Moony vai tar la pra dar todo o ''suporte'' huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua) **Nanna Hope **( HEY nANNA! Que ótimo que vc ta adorando a fic! Eu tbm estou adorando sua presença e sua satisfação por ela! Volte sempre que capítulos quentes são lei por aqui! Obrigada por acompanhar!!) **Nando Potter **( Hey Nando! Claro que vou continuar! Que bom que está gostando da fic!! Espero q continue gostando!!) **Vivvi Prince Rickman **(Continuoooo! Tá super prometido! Essa fic não vai ter fim! É endless! huahuahuahuhua) **Tonks Black **(Querida que bom q vc ta gostando tanto assim! Fico feliz em saber que a fic tem acompanhado às suas expectativas e espero que os proximos capítulos tbm correspondam! Qnto à demora, estou até deixando de bettar pra ir mais rápido!! Meu unico medo é sairem erros por aqui, mas vou na fé! huahuahuahuahuahua) **Scheila Potter Malfoy **(Scheila! E então, Merlin te deus forças pra aguentar a expectativa, to tentando sempre ser o mais rápida possível, e espero que a demora recompense huahuahuahu! Obrigada por acompanhar querida!) **Angellica **(Hey Angellica! Minha beta é ótima, mas provavelmente o defeito é meu, existem vicios de escrita que são dificeis de tirar, mas enfim, se tiver disposta a me ajudar nisso, me mande seu msn pra nós conversarmos ok? Estou aberta a sugestões! ;)


	11. O Pacto

**Endless Temptation** (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: Cati

_obs: isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 11 - O Pacto**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco respirou fundo e decidiu-se por ignorar cada um que viesse tirar satisfações com ele. Entrou no corredor e conforme seguia, reparava os comentários cessarem e todos olharem para ele. No fundo, um amontoado de pessoas afogavam Harry em perguntas. Os que ouviam o silêncio se formando, percebiam a chegada de Draco e se distanciavam do moreno.

Harry estava perto da parede e parecia tão surpreso quando ele, mas passava a impressão de ter respondido como se não soubesse de nada. Draco olhou Zabini, e em seus olhos havia uma expressão de ódio e vingança pairando.

- O viadinho chegou então. - Cuspiu Zabini olhando Draco fixamente. Malfoy se encheu se fúria por dentro, mesmo não mostrando isso no seu rosto. O azul de seus olhos nesse momento era quase azul-marinho. Aproximou-se de Zabini e umedeceu os lábios, olhando o garoto determinado. Podia estar prestes a mata-lo, mas iria jogar seu jogo até onde ele aguentasse.

- O que você disse Zabini?

- Eu disse que o _viadinho_ chegou.

- E a quem você se refere? - Perguntou medindo-o dos pés à cabeça.

- Você, beijando o Potter! - Disse ele em uma gargalhada, instigando os outros a rir. Draco olhou para Harry com um sorriso calmo no rosto, como quem diria para ele não se nervar perante as provocações do outro sonserino.

- Ora Zabini... só porque Potter tomou seu lugar como meu melhor amigo, você vem me acusar de ser gay? Eu acho que isso tem outro nome... ahm... _ciúmes_ talvez?

Os alunos em volta caíram mais uma vez na gargalhada, o que trazia confiança para Malfoy. Estavam entendendo o motivo de Zabini espalhar tal coisa. Foi quando uma voz estragou todo seu plano.

- Mas eu vi também. - gritou _Luna-desmiolada-Lovegood_ ao fundo. Draco respirou fundo, mantendo um sorriso ainda no seu rosto. Deu uma risada irônica olhando para a garota e de volta para Zabini, fazendo uma voz afetada de propósito.

- Ai _Bini_... não diz pra mim que você ta pegando uma lufa agora. Sabe, eu achei que você podia baixar o nível, mas nem tanto!

Luna manteve-se calada. Alguns alunos riram às gargalhadas, outros ficaram quietos porque não aceitavam criticas de Malfoy às outras casas. De qualquer forma o argumento que Zabini estava com Luna parecia ser plausível.

- Todo mundo viu, Malfoy. - Afirmou a voz de Pansy, para efeito de estragar mais uma vez seu humor.

- Ah eh? Então estão todos preocupados sobre a minha relação com o Potter agora? - Inquirou Draco abrindo os braços, olhando Pansy. - Pois bem, então vou dar motivo pra vocês comentarem. - Afirmou rindo, dando a impressão de estar plenamente confiante, embora estivesse ciente de estar correndo um sério risco, se seu plano não desse certo.

Draco olhou para Harry, que o observava absorto do que acontecia. Caminhou confiante até ele, segurou seu rosto, fechou os olhos e deu um beijo rápido na sua boca. Pôde ouvir as pessoas surtando em volta dos dois e voltou rapidamente para trás, abrindo os braços e olhando para as pessoas descrentes do que haviam visto, algumas rindo sem parar e outras ainda sem saber como reagir.

- Pronto. Satisfeitos? Bando de desocupados. Agora vão pra aula. - Afirmou Draco rindo. Harry olhou pra ele sem entender nada, mas Malfoy sabia que todos haviam entendido aquilo como uma brincadeira típica da sua parte. Malfoy sempre fora de fazer as coisas mais imprevisíveis para chocar as pessoas, e todos sabiam que se o boato era fruto dos ciúmes de Zabini, ele o faria tão e somente para humilhar o garoto na frente todos.

Zabini não contente, bufou de raiva e tirou a varinha do bolso.

No momento em que foi pronunciar algo, Harry congelou o com um movimento rápido de sua varinha. Todos olharam a cena assustados, e Draco pôde sentir o ar preencher seus pulmões depois do medo instantâneo que sentira. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, olhando as pessoas em volta.

- E depois ele diz que não é ciúmes!! Esse demônio!! Vou mata-lo!! - Gritou nervoso, e Harry veio acalma-lo.

- Vou chamar Dumbledore. - afirmou Hermione, passando pelos alunos para ir à sala do diretor. Pansy se apressou e segurou o cabelo da garota, evitando que ela prosseguisse. - Você não vai a lugar algum _Grangerzinha-Sangue-Sujo_. Não se meta com sonserinos sua prepotentezinha metida à besta.

Hermione chocada com o ato da garota, virou-se na direção dela, já com a mão estendida e deu-lhe um tapa na cara com toda força. Pansy caiu no chão, com a mão no rosto, ruborizando-se de ódio.

- Eu já te falei pra não provocar a Granger que ela tem uma mão pesada. - Afirmou Draco olhando com sarcasmo para Pansy no chão.

Hermione então, voltou a seguir seu caminho pelo corredor, determinada a reclamar das atitudes sonserinas ocorridas ali. Isso não ia ficar barato.

--------------------------------

Chegando no escritório do diretor, Hermione humildemente pediu permissão para entrar, e a senha fora fornecida a ela.

- Sapos de chocolate. - Pronunciou na entrada, e as escadas giratórias se abriram para leva-la até a sala de Dumbledore. Caminhou ansiosa até perto de uma das poltronas e este virou-se de frente para ela com seu ar calmo e agradável.

- Senhorita Granger. Por favor sente-se. Que adorável visita. Em que posso ajuda-la?

- Oh senhor.. - Sentou-se a menina transtornada - Me desculpe a intromissão, mas é realmente uma urgência.

- Não se preocupe querida.

- O senhor sabe que desde que Malfoy e Harry ficaram amigos, as coisas têm mudado bastante. E agora Zabini e Pansy Parkinson estão nos agredindo com a revolta em relação ao Malfoy. Zabini tentou jogar uma maldição nele e Pansy tentou me agredir. Eu não sei a que ponto essa situação chegará, mas sinto que precisamos da sua ajuda em relação à isso.

- Entendo... o jovem Zabini, acredito eu, não deve ter gostado da mudança do amigo... - Dumbledore passou alguns minutos refletindo sobre a situação e então resolveu propor algo - Bom, senhorita Granger, irei hoje à tarde, pronunciar algumas mudanças, espero que estejam à altura da sua expectativa em relação aos ocorridos. Veremos como as coisas correm.

- Obrigada senhor, muito obrigada mesmo. - Hermione levantou-se, agradecendo e saindo da sala um pouco mais tranquila. A sua vida toda confiara em Dumbledore e sabia que não era agora que ele a decepcionaria.

Ela voltou à sala de aula, e já era Snape que ministrava o segundo horário de aulas.

Os burburinhos zombando de Zabini e Luna, tomavam agora o lugar dos comentários que antes eram sobre Harry e Draco. Os dois agora sentavam-se no fundo da sala, conversando em tom baixo, sobre o modo como o loiro resolveu a situação da forma mais sonserina já presenciada por Harry. Draco mesmo tendo a dispensa de todas as aulas do dia, preferiu ficar com Harry na aula para evitar uma segunda briga onde ele não pudesse defender o moreno.

- Como você conseguiu? - perguntou Harry sem conseguir conter um sorriso - Fiquei tão surpreso que acho que nem fechei os olhos quando você me beijou.

- Mas era pra ser exatamente assim, de outra forma não teria parecido ''_hetero_'' o bastante. Foi algo arriscado, eles poderiam ter levado à serio e acreditado no Zabini, mas pareceu tão.. impulsivo e proposital.. que não deu margem pra parecer algo além de uma brincadeira. - respondeu Draco

- Eu fico perplexo com a sua capacidade de manipulação das mentes alheias.. chego a pensar que de repente você esteja me manipulando e eu nem perceba.. - acrescentou Harry, fazendo charme.

- Quando eu estiver te.. ''_manipulando_'' .. você vai perceber, pode ter certeza - rebateu o loiro com um sorriso perverso.

Harry sorriu surpreso com o comentário provocante do sonserino, e o beliscou discretamente na altura da cintura. Draco sorriu com mais estusiasmo, esquivando-se do beliscão e virou-se para frente, fingindo prestar atenção em Snape. Harry também virou-se, mas ainda obervando Draco pelo canto do olho.

Snape ainda procurava no livro o conteúdo programado para lecionar nesta aula, quando o monitor da Grifinória adentrou na sala, dirigindo-se ao professor e pedindo permissão para comunicar à sala, um aviso oficial de Dumbledore. Severus então o autorizou e o garoto se posicionou frente à mesa central e pigarreou para começar, lendo um pegaminho.

- Este é um comunicado oficial do diretor de Hogwarts, informando a todos os alunos que esta noite, no jantar, serão distribuídos os convites aos alunos de todas as casas para o Baile de comemoração à Ordem da Fênix e o retorno de Sirius Black, que acontecerá amanhã à noite. Em carater extraordinário, como já informado a vocês, a festa será à fantasia e o diretor enfatiza que alunos com suspensão até o dia da comemoração, não serão permitidos na festa. O professor Hagrid acompanhará hoje os alunos que desejarem ir até Hogsmead para comprar fantasias, após esta aula. Dumbledore agradece a atenção de todos.

O monitor agradeceu o professor e se retirou da sala. Enquanto isso, voltavam os comentários sobre o baile e as respectivas fantasias que usariam. Harry e Draco se entreolharam como se já soubessem qual traje usariam. No mesmo estilo de olhar, estava Hermione olhando para Rony, já planejando o que ele vestiria, uma vez que usar as vestimentas da avó no Baile de Inverno foi a gota d'agua. Ficou aliviada em saber que Dumbledore deu uma rápida solução para que Pansy e Zabini não os importunassem na festa de amanhã.

- Potter, você tem sorte se um dia Dumbledore não inventar de fazer uma festa à fantasia, cuja fantasia tenha que ser o respectivo patrono. - observou Draco em tom de sátira.

- Eu só iria na festa fantasiado como meu patrono, se você concordasse em se vestir de Papai-Noel. - respondeu Harry em tom de desafio. Draco ficou de queixo caído.

- Ora ora! Eu não sabia que você era chegado em chicotes e coleiras! - surpreendeu-se Malfoy entre um sorriso maligno. Se a relação do patrono de Harry com os animais que carregavam a carruagem do Papai-Noel estivesse certa, isto seria no mínimo uma declaração explicita de sadomasoquismo.

- Não é pelos chicotes. Mas suponho que só essa fantasia irá servir bem em você.

- O QUE?!? Você está me chamando de GORDO!?

- Gordo não. Mas de certo as calças devem ser largas.. levando em conta o que elas deverão guardar - respondeu Harry se fazendo de inocente.

- Sei. Belo remendo. - rebateu Draco desconfiado.

Snape tentava seguir a aula com as conversas entusiasmadas sobre a festa. Se revoltava profundamente quando Dumbledore resolvia mandar estes avisos no meio de suas aulas. Bateu na mesa com força e os alunos deram um pulo em suas carteiras, assustados com o barulho.

- Vou avisa-los pela última vez, se não fizerem silêncio, não entregarei suas notas dos exames!

O silêncio foi instantâneo e universal. Exceto talvez pela risadinha sonserina de Draco, que sempre adorava quando Snape mandava todos calarem-se. Harry então se adiantou para fazer uma pergunta ao irritado Severus.

- Professor, os trabalhos sobre a magia ''_affectio persequendi_'' contará nas notas?

- POTTER! eu disse SILÊNCIO! - gritou Snape com o garoto.

Draco franziu a testa. Podia gostar do tratamento do professor com a sala, e até em tempos passados, esse tratamento com Potter seria motivo de seu dia estar ganho. No entanto, o grito que Snape deu com ele, fez Malfoy revoltar-se por dentro. Quem Severus pensava que era pra gritar com Harry assim? Ainda mais ele, que era o aluno mais respeitado de toda a Hogwarts, depois do próprio Draco Malfoy claro. Certificou-se de olhar nitido e venenosamente para o professor, e este, ainda que notando tal comportamento do afilhado, não entendeu o porquê da defesa de Potter.

Harry levantou-se e foi em direção à porta. Snape exasperou-se.

- Onde o senhor pensa que vai? Estou entregando as notas!

- Acho que eu já sei minha nota. Com todo respeito professor, sua aula é muito interessante, mas eu não costumo permanecer em locais onde o respeito que eu presto, não é retribuído. - Desculpou-se Harry saindo da sala.

Draco ficou abismado com a resposta de Harry. Não levantou, mesmo tendo a dispensa por escrito em mãos, pois sabia que se o fizesse, Snape contaria para Lucius, além de aumentar alguns detalhes sobre os boatos que já corriam em Hogwarts sobre os dois. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se mal. Sabia que Harry estava lá fora e provavelmente transtornado.

Harry foi encontrar com Hagrid. Ajuda-lo a organizar os alunos para ir à Hogsmead o deixaria menos nervoso. Sabia que Draco viria encontra-lo após o termino da aula de Snape. No caminho para a Floresta Proibida, ouviu alguém correndo atrás dele, e logo deparou-se com Luna Lovegood ao seu lado.

- Harry - disse a garota com um semblante calmo.

- Ola.. _Luna_ - respondeu Harry continuando a andar, olhando para frente.

- Harry.. acho que Malfoy entendeu tudo errado. Quando fui comentar com ele sobre ter visto vocês dois juntos, não quis acusa-lo de nada. Eu não acho isso errado, de forma alguma. Zabini certamente encara isso como algo bizarro.. mas eu não quis prejudica-los. Não sei como me desculpar.

O moreno olhou para ela, e Luna tinha os olhos baixos, como quem realmente não conhecia Malfoy como hoje o próprio Harry conhecia, e por isso pisasse em terreno perigoso pela primeira vez. Luna era tão machucada pela vida, que Harry duvidava que ela tivesse alguma inteção maligna em ter feito aquilo. Obviamente que as consequências foram mais complicadas do que se ela tivesse ficado calada, mas não podia crucifica-la agora que Luna tentava se desculpar.

- Luna.. nós não temos nada. O que você viu foi uma reação exagerada minha diante de um favor que Draco me prestou. Talvez quem possa ser acusado aqui de ter uma maneira dúbia de se comportar, sou eu, e não Draco.

Harry de fato, não se importava se o mundo soubesse que ele gostava do sonserino. Prefiria, claro, que o mundo aceitasse isso, mas não iria deixar o nome de Draco correr perigo. Ter padrinhos que tinham a mesma orientação sexual que ele, era bem diferente de ter pais que eram Ex-comensais da morte sendo perseguidos por Voldemort. Draco jamais poderia correr mais perigo do que já corria. Entre todos os boatos que corriam, Harry assumiria ser um sentimento unilateral a ver aquele garoto machucado por isso.

- Certo. - assentiu Luna, mesmo tendo certeza que o sentimento de Harry era recíproco da parte de Malfoy.

O grifinório fez como se concordasse e continuou seguindo seu caminho. Luna foi ao seu lado para a cabana de Hagrid se juntar aos outros alunos adiantados para ir a Hogsmead comprar suas fantasias. Não se falaram mais e Harry permaneceu em silêncio com seus pensamentos, esperando a hora da aula da Snape acabar para poder ver Draco.

--------------------------------

Na sala de Dumbledore, Sirius e Remus o ajudavam a planejar a festa de amanhã. Toda a decoração e esquemas de segurança, bem como os convites a mágicos e o concurso de melhor fantasia. Depositavam em uma penseira as idéias, e as visualisavam para decidir qual seria mais adequada ao evento.

- Eu irei fantasiado de cachorro! - brincou Sirius animado

- Mas você gosta mesmo de pulgas, hein! - rebateu Remus irônico.

- Eu seria um cachorro limpinho ok?

- Oh, faça o favor, você sempre foi o cachorro, ao menos nessa festa use algo diferente!

- Ok Moony, o que você quer que eu use?

Remus corou, e Dumbledore percebendo a incoveniência de sua presença, adiantou-se para avisa-los de algo.

- Meus caros, permitam-me buscar o planejamento do Baile de Inverno, no qual encontram-se algumas idéias as quais podemos aproveitar. - e com isso retirou-se da sala por meia hora.

- Por que você tem que fazer estas perguntas na frente dele? - Inquiriu Moony de mal humor, assim que o diretor saiu.

- E como eu ia saber o que iria passar pela sua cabeça naquela hora? Estávamos falando de fantasias e de repente você fica vermelho!! - defendeu-se Padfoot. - Aliás, o que você imaginou para ficar assim? - perguntou com um sorriso pontudo. Remus corou novamente.

- Imaginei você.. em um..

- ...

- Um o que Moony? - perguntou Sirius ansioso.

- um...

- Fale!

- Não posso! É muito...

Sirius levantou-se da poltrona sério, puxou Remus pelo braço, fazendo-o levantar, e o empurrou contra a parede do escritório. Invadiu sua boca com um beijo e Remus tentava falar enquanto era beijado.

- Pad, pare! Dumbledore vai voltar!

Sirius levantou o joelho, pressionando sua coxa contra a excitação de Remus, e este fechou os olhos e deu um gemido nervoso.

- Ssssiriuss.. - suplicou em mais um gemido enconstando a cabeça na parede.

Remus já não podia controlar a vontade insuportável que o rapaz tinha desencadeado nele. Escorregou a mão pelo corpo de Sirius até seu cox, e puxou-o contra si. Em meio a um beijo apaixonado, prendeu os cabelos compridos entre seu punho para ter um controle melhor do beijo, que muitas vezes se estendia àquele pescoço tão convidativo do animago.

Sirius beijava de uma forma tão lascíva, que até respirar era dispensável naqueles momentos. Os sons de sua respiração rápida, ofegando conforme o movimento de seu corpo se esfregava contra o dele eram profundamente prazerosos. Criava aquele frio na barriga, que sempre descia mais pro abdômem e trazia à tona a vontade de gemer e umedecia os olhos.

- Eu vou te abusar tanto hoje a noite.. - gemeu Remus ao ouvido de Sirius.

- Vai mesmo.. ? - respondia o rapaz gemendo com beijos atrás da orelha de Remus.

- Ah.. Você que me espere...

- Eu tenho mesmo que esperar até hoje à noite?

E com um suave despertar, Remus começava a brecar os movimentos de Sirius para voltarem ao normal, caso Dumbledore voltasse.

- Tem, porque eu ainda quero comprar o que vamos usar essa noite, em Hogsmead. Que inclusive foi o que imaginei você usando.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam.

- Onde iremos comprar? Na seção proibida das Gemialidades Weasley?

- ''_Iremos_'' uma vírgula. Você irá ficar aqui enquanto vou com os alunos e Hagrid lá. Não quero você fora desse castelo até Você-Sabe-Quem estiver completamente liquidado.

Sirius largou o corpo do namorado e sentou na poltrona em que estava antes, bufando irritado.

- Não aguento mais ficar trancado aqui. São anos em Azkaban..depois anos em Hogwarts.. quando poderei ser livre?

- Quando acabarmos com ele. E não compare Azkaban com Hogwarts, isso é uma afronta a esse lugar onde todos te amam.

- Não é comparar Moony.. mas gostaria de ficar com você 24 horas por dia. Me agonia naum poder ficar contigo o tempo todo.

- Você ficará amor.. é uma questão de tempo. - respondeu Remus beijando a bochecha de Padfoot e sentando-se na poltrona ao lado.

Dumbledore retornou após 15 minutos que os rapazes se sentaram, e continuaram discutindo os detalhes da festa até que o horario de aulas acabasse para que os alunos pudessem visitar Hogsmead. Sirius se despediu de Dumbledore e Remus seguiu para o encontro de Hagrid na cabana. Juntos organizaram todos em grupos 5 alunos.

Draco saiu apressado da sala, olhando em todas as direções a procura de Harry. Sem lembrar que eles participariam da ida à Hogsmead, seguiu ao longe Hermione e Rony. A garota, percebendo que Draco ainda tomava uma distância segura de Rony, manteve o ritmo sem deixa-lo perde-los de vista até chegar na cabana. Assim que Harry já estava visivel para o sonserino, ela desviou Rony para um canto, deixando o caminho de Draco livre para ir falar com o moreno.

Harry avistou Malfoy e avisou Hagrid que já voltava. Haviam muitos alunos sendo organizados por Hagrid e Remus, todos deveriam assinar uma lista para que nenhum ficasse em Hogmead. O moreno foi de encontro com o sonserino e já o puxou pra dentro da cabana, para ficarem a sós. Draco ficou sem reação e Harry assim que fechou a porta, já o empurrou contra a porta com um beijo apaixonado.

- Pot.. Potter! - Malfoy tomou fôlego com um sorriso - Mas o que significa esse...assédio ?

- Ora.. - sorriu Harry - Não gostou?

- Lógico que gostei! Não dá pra ver pela minha calça?

- Humm... verdade. - reparou Harry com uma expressão perversa.

- Agora Hagrid te deixa fazer da cabana dele, um Motel? - perguntou Draco risonho.

- Ele não sabe que te trouxe aqui. Está ocupado lá com os alunos. Mas não acho que ele se importaria..

- É..parece que a política de Hogwarts agora, é fornecer locais para a ''_interação dos alunos_'' ..

Harry riu e voltou a beija-lo.

- Por que você saiu aquela hora da sala? Eu sei que ficou irritado com Snape, mas tive que ficar lá sozinho..

- Draco.. eu não suporto mais Snape.. é perseguição sabe? Isso cansa..

- Ele faz isso porque tem raiva do fato de estarmos amigos. Meu pai deve pressiona-lo para nos separar. E se eventualmente consegue, vai sempre repetir os modos estupidos para você se distanciar de mim Harry.

- Maldito..

De fora da cabana, ouviram Hagrid chamando e apressaram-se em sair, juntando-se às massas de alunos. Todos subiram nas carroças que eram puxadas pelos testrálios, e foram a caminho de Hogmead. Uma brisa gelada começava a passar pelos rostos dos alunos no caminho, e Harry notou as expressões de todos, conforme a escuridão se alastrava e somente as luzes dos lampiões os direcionada para o Vilarejo.

Percebeu que Lupin o observava e sentindo a neblina passar por eles, Harry levou a mão até sua cicatriz e ficou contornando o desenho dela com a ponta do dedo. Tirou o óculos e respirou fundo. Remus aproximou-se.

- Você está bem?

- Estou sentindo uma dor na cicatriz. Esta ardendo um pouco..

- C-Como.. Como antigamente?

- Mais ou menos.. já fazia muito tempo que não sentia isso..

Lupin não gostando de saber disso, sugeriu que Harry deixasse para ir a Hogsmead pela manhã, seria mais seguro e ele não precisaria ter pressa em comprar a fantasia. Depois de voltar de lá, ele iria conversar com Dumbledore.

Harry desceu com Malfoy da carroça, e aparataram para a cabana de Hagrid embaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Draco não estava entendendo nada e quando chegaram na cabana, sentou-se na mesa, olhando absorto para o moreno.

- O que houve?

- Minha cicatriz dói.. - afirmou o grifinório, sentindo sua cicatriz novamente com os dedos.

Draco levantou-se e fez Harry sentar no sofá da cabana, sentando-se ao seu lado e olhando em seus olhos.

- Você acha que ele esta perto ou planejando algo? - perguntou o loiro preocupado.

- Eu não sei.. já faz tanto tempo que ele não dá sinal de vida... mas mesmo assim não estou convencido de que tenha morrido.

- Harry já faz muito tempo.. ele já teria voltado antes.. ainda mais agora que todos os seguidores foram capturados! Meu pai mesmo disse que não haveria possibilidade mais dele voltar.

- Draco, eu não quero discutir a credibilidade do seu pai em relação a informações sobre Voldemort. Você sabe que não seria a primeira vez que seu pai se enganaria sobre ele. E não quero mesmo discutir sobre isso com você. Meus problemas com Lucius nada tem a ver contigo. - respondeu Harry em tom triste.

- Ei Potter... alguma vez eu já te disse que eu gosto mais de você do que gosto do meu pai?

Harry abriu um sorriso, enquanto olhava fixo o chão da cabana. Fechou os olhos e encostou-se de lado no corpo de Draco. O loiro o abraçou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, remexendo os dedos pelos cabelos da nuca do garoto em um cafuné suave.

- É verdade Harry. Eu não tenho orgulho de nada que ele te fez.. nem para os outros. Existem sim, algumas coisas que ele fez por mim, que eu devo admitir, foram grandes sacrifícios... mas nada... absolutamente nada se compara ao que nós temos. Eu não abro mão de você.

Um par de olhos verdes o fitou com um brilho intenso. Levou sua boca ao encontro da do sonserino, segurando seu rosto com cuidado. Ao fim de um beijo carinhoso, encostou sua testa na dele e continuou fitando o loiro e seus olhos azuis.

- Eu tenho medo que aconteça alguma coisa com você e eu não saiba como me sentir melhor, como consigo nesses momentos como esse. Não há nada que me faça sentir tão bem, tão longe de toda preocupação, como você consegue.

- Escuta.. Vai ficar tudo bem tá? Se o albino lá voltar, nós vamos lutar juntos e ponto. Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar com você Harry. Agora vamos voltar lá pro castelo que você precisar falar com Dumbledore sobre isso.

O moreno assentiu e eles foram para Hogwarts. No caminho eles conversaram sobre os horários da separação de Lucius e Narcisa pela manhã. Seria um dia corrido, contando que a festa de Sirius fosse à noite. Subiram então a escada principal, e na sala do diretor, enquanto Harry conversava com Dumbledore, Draco pensava no diário do grifinório escondido em sua mala, no seu quarto, esperando para ser lido. Malfoy nesse momento sentia uma enorme agonia para ler sobre as dores da cicatriz de Harry ao longo dos anos.. queria saber como ele resolvia isso sozinho e o que essas dores significavam.

Após algumas horas conversando com o diretor, ambos desceram para o Salão Principal. Os monitores de casa casa estavam distribuindo os convites para os alunos. Os dois pegaram seus respectivos cartões, e sentaram-se no final da mesa da grifinória. Draco sabia que em horas como aquela, pouco importava o que seus colegas achariam da sua presença ali. Tanto Zabini como Pansy estavam em detenção, expulsos temporariamente de Hogwarts e proibidos de comparecer à festa.

Um maravilhoso jantar foi servido, e os alunos começavam a chegar de Hogsmead com grandes sacolas de várias lojas de fantasia. Harry sentiu-se triste de não ter ido com eles às compras. Pensava na loja de Gemialidades Weasley, entre tantas outras. Teria sido tão legal poder sair um pouco de Hogwarts com Draco e compartilharem momentos à dois fora do castelo, comprar talvez alguns _brinquedos_ para usarem mais tarde..

Draco começou a percebeu a expressão do rosto de Harry murchando, e segurou sua mão embaixo da mesa.

- Vamos ser otimistas, por favor? Lembre-se que Dumbledore acabou de te avisar que toda segurança das outras escolas estarão aqui amanhã! Pare de se preocupar Harry.

- A última vez que você me disse para não me preocupar, fomos separados de quarto.

- Você se sentiria melhor se adiassem a festa?

- Não é necessário! ..er.. bom.. na verdade.. não sei. Preciso conversar com Sirius.

- Ok. Depois do jantar você fala com ele e eu vou checar se minha mãe respondeu minha carta.

Eles jantaram calmamente, e viram Rony e Hermione chegando de Hogsmead com grandes sacolas e sorrisos em seus rostos. Ambos acenaram para Harry e Draco, e subiram para guardar as compras nos dormitórios. Meia hora depois se juntaram à eles e começaram a jantar. Harry lhes contou da sensação na cicatriz e Rony ficou tão preocupado como Hermione.

- Mas Harry! Não pode ser possível! Você acha mesmo que ele pode ter voltado? - perguntou a garota incrédula.

- É cara! De repente é só uma.. espinha nascendo na sua testa.. sei lá.. - sugeriu Rony. Hermione lhe deu um olhar patético. Draco riu.

- Quisera eu que fosse só uma espinha Ron.. - respondeu Harry desanimado. - Bom, eu vou conversar com Sirius, falo com vocês depois.

Harry deu um olhar cordial para Draco e deu uma leve apertada em sua mão antes de sair. Era o máximo que podiam fazer em público por enquanto. Draco tentou sentir-se à vontade às sós com o casal, puxando assuntos sobre comida, exames e a reação de Harry no caminho para Hogsmead. Hermione ficou maravilhada com a consideração de Draco por seu amigo, e Ron teve que dar o braço a torcer que Malfoy realmente tinha mudado.

------------------------------------------------

Após conversarem por volta de uma hora, Draco despediu-se e foi às masmorras confirmar se sua mãe já havia respondido sua carta. Tal como esperava, havia um envelope em cima de sua cama. Fechou a porta de seu quarto, e sentou-se com calma, segurando o envelope e retirando o papel de dentro, temeroso por saber como ela estava em relação à separação.

_Draco, meu anjo,_

_Esses dias não têm sido fáceis. As últimas semanas com seu pai foram de muita discussão, muita briga e principalmente de definições sobre nosso casamento. Não vou mentir pra você que estou acabada, chorei por muitos dias, e você faz falta por aqui. Lucius foi muito rude, disse coisas horríveis, que me machucaram muito, especialmente pelo fato de ter dito que nunca me amou nesses anos todos. Não sei nem como por em palavras para você como estou machucada. Chamei aquela minha amiga, Trinivy Parkinson para me ajudar a superar.. acho que você lembra dela.. a filha dela era apaixonada por voce, acredito que ainda seja.. a Pansy.. inclusive Trinivy não pôde ficar mais tempo aqui porque agora à tarde, chegou a filha que foi expulsa de Hogwarts por um tempo. Acho que se envolveu em uma briga com aquela garota da grifinória, Hermione Granger, que aliás, é amiga do garoto Potter não? Você me perguntou se haveria algum problema em leva-lo na cerimônia de separação, mas não me disse o porque gostaria de leva-lo. Estão amigos? Merlin, nem sei como anda você meu amor, já faz tantos meses que nos vimos! Saiba então que você pode traze-lo, ainda que eu não entenda o motivo desta companhia. De qualquer forma venha, preciso muito de você meu querido._

_Um enorme beijo. Mamãe._

Draco sentiu uma certa aflição no peito em saber as coisas que seu pai havia feito e falado para sua mãe. Junto a isso, ainda estava triste de sua mãe ficar questionando sobre a razão de Harry ir junto na cerimônia. Uma parte dele esperava realmente que Narcisa aceitasse Harry mais facilmente que seu pai. Mas não podia culpa-la. Sequer contou todas coisas que haviam acontecido, e suspeitava que algumas dessas coisas, talvez nem nunca contaria. Guardou a carta em sua cômoda, e respirou fundo. Draco ainda não sabia como justificaria Harry nesse evento. Meros amigos? Mais que amigos? Oh Merlim.. como era forte a vontade de dizer a verdade.. contar tudo que Harry o fizera sentir nesses tempos. Respirou fundo e resolveu tomar um banho antes de descer para falar com Harry uma última vez, antes de dormir.

--------------------------------------

Em uma sala perto do escritório do diretor, padrinho e afilhado conversavam seriamente. Sirius ouviu com atenção tudo que acontecera no caminho para Hogsmead, e apesar de estar preocupado, esperava a chegada de Remus do vilarejo, para compartilhar seu ponto de vista sobre o assunto.

- Harry eu não sei... eu não acredito que haja perigo .. haverá tanta segurança aqui amanhã.. Dumbledore me assegurou isso com firmeza.

- Bom.. eu confio em Dumbledore.. só quis realmente avisa-lo..

- Temos que confiar que a segurança irá funcionar. Além do mais Harry, estou cansado de me esconder, não temo mais nada. - respondeu o animago.

- Paddy, cheguei! Preciso te mostrar as coisas que comprei para hoje à noite! - Remus adentrou na sala, sem saber que o afilhado estava presente.

- Oh! Harry! Olá! Não sabia que estava aqui! - Desculpou-se Lupin corado.

- Moony, sente-se. Precisamos conversar sobre o que houve com Harry a caminho de Hogsmead. - falou Black serio. Lupin sentou-se com uma expressão murcha no rosto. - Ele está preocupado com a segurança da festa amanhã.. será que é melhor adiarmos?

Ouviu-se três batidas na porta da sala e Remus pediu que entrasse. Dumbledore apareceu calmamente na porta.

- Senhores, me permitem uma breve reunião aqui sobre a cerimônia amanhã?

- Por favor, sinta-se à vontade senhor! - respondeu Sirius - Não poderia ter aparecido em melhor hora!

- Fico feliz em saber disso. - o diretor acordou com um sorriso.

- Albus, o que faremos sobre a reação da cicatriz de Harry? O senhor acha que você-sabe-quem pode ter voltado? - perguntou Remus preocupado.

Dumbledore olhou para Harry por cima de seus oclinhos meia-lua e o garoto desviou o olhar para o chão, sacudindo o pé em um movimento discreto e hiperativo. O diretor levantou o rosto com uma expressão calma, mas não tirou o olhar do grifinório.

- Harry.. o que você acha? - Perguntou ajeitando os oculos em seu rosto. Harry olhou nervoso para o diretor, depois para Sirius, para Remus e novamente para o velho homem.

- Eu.. eu .. eu não sei.. não acho que seria possível ele voltar depois de tanto tempo..

Dumbledore continuou o encarando.

- Digo.. agora que ele não tem mais seus seguidores, ele não enfrentaria a Ordem sozinho, c-certo?

Com a mesma expressão, o diretor esboçou um pouco mais de sorriso e virou-se em direção à Sirius e Remus.

- Meus rapazes.. eu devo dizer que Harry tem razão. Ainda que tenhamos alguma reação inesperada de Voldemort, teremos toda segurança de outras escolas aqui, não há o que se preocupar. Teremos uma rede de Flu preparada para a casa no Lago Grimmald no caso de qualquer emergência.

- Fico mais aliviado ouvindo isso do senhor, diretor. - afirmou Sirius com um sorriso e Remus concordou.

- Pois então, durmam bem que amanhã será um grande dia. Os preparativos deixem por minha conta. Reservei um salão especial de Hogwarts para isso. Tenham todos uma boa noite!

Remus e Sirius se despediram e Harry apressou-se em acompanhar o diretor. Acenou para seus padrinhos e seguiu Dumbledore no caminho, justificando-se como se estivesse na sua hora de dormir também.

- O senhor então acha mesmo que não devemos nos preocupar? - perguntou o garoto. Dumbledore continuou caminhando.

- Harry não vou negar que isso não tenha relevancia, mas acho que temos segurança o suficiente para a cerimônia de amanhã.

- Não quero prejudicar a cerimônia de amanhã de forma alguma, senhor. Só estava pensando se ele não pode pensar em fazer algo _antes_ da cerimônia.. - afirmou Harry com uma expressão tensa na testa.

Dumbledore parou de andar, e olhou pensativo para Harry pelo canto do olho. Estreitou os olhos, e então encarou o horizonte do corredor que estavam.

- Acredito que hoje, você e o senhor Malfoy deveriam voltar a dormir no quarto do meu escritório por segurança. Pela manhã vou pensar em medidas definitivas para vocês dois. Acha que ele se importará Harry?

As linhas da testa de Harry suavizaram, mas ele manteve um semblante sério.

- Não há problemas senhor. Eu o avisarei. Pela manhã conversamos então.

- Certo. Durmam bem.

- Obrigado, o senhor também. Boa Noite!

Harry se apressou em direção às escadas que o levariam às masmorras, sem olhar para trás. Albus ficou observando-o com curiosidade antes de voltar sua caminhada para o outro quarto, onde dormiria esta noite.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chegando nas masmorras, Harry pronunciou ''_licor de serpente_''mas a porta do salão comunal da sonserina não se abriu. Zabini e Pansy não estavam, então o moreno resolveu arriscar batendo na porta algumas vezes. Goyle se aproximou, olhou Harry de dentro da sala, e fez uma expressão de descrença. Harry pôde ve-lo ir até o quarto de Draco, e pelo menos teve esperança que Goyle avisasse que ele estava ali, pedindo para entrar.

Viu o garoto voltar sozinho, e pela abertura na porta, Goyle olhou o grifinório ainda ali parado.

- Ele não esta aqui. Vá embora.

Então Draco não estava lá? Ou seria só uma mentira para evitar que Harry insistisse em ter contato com seu líder? Maldito Goyle. Se não arranjasse um jeito de ter mais alguém o ajudando dentro da Sonserina, chamar Draco eventualmente seria um problema. Resolveu voltar, e subir todas as escadas até seu quarto para checar no Mapa dos Marotos, aonde estava aquele garoto loiro, com quem ele iria dormir essa noite, mais uma vez.

Ao entrar na sala comunal da grifinória, viu um par de sapatos, cruzados em cima de uma mesa, perto da lareira, e aproximou-se.

- Ron?

- Meus pés são tão grandes assim? - soou aquela voz docemente conhecida, e fios loiros surgiram do sofá, seguidos de um par de olhos azuis.

- Malfoy! Como você entrou? A senha mudou essa semana! Fui te procurar nas masmorras e não consegui entrar!

- Ah! Goyle deve ter sido estúpido com você. Me desculpe se ele te disse alguma idiotisse.

- Não, na verdade ele me disse que você não estava lá. Pensei que estava mentindo para livrar-se de mim! - afirmou Harry com um sorriso.

- Ah que bom! Vou dar algum doce para ele, por ter sido bonzinho. - respondeu Draco sarcástico. Harry riu.

- Escuta, arruma suas coisas que Dumbledore pediu que a gente vá dormir no quarto do escritório dele novamente, por medidas de segurança.

- Como eu amo essas medidas de segurança.. - suspirou o loiro irônico.

Draco deu um pulo do sofá e acompanhou Harry pegando suas coisas para levar. Ajudou-o colocando algumas coisas em uma mochila, e saíram em direção ao corredor. O sonserino não levaria nada, pois já sabia que o elfo de Dumbledore traria o que quer que ele pedisse.

Ao saírem, um sussurro baixinho saía da porta do quarto de Harry para a sala comunal.

- Mione!

O silêncio ainda permanecia no recinto.

- Mione! Pode sair! Eles já foram! - sussurou Ron com mais voz. Por detrás de um móvel, Hermione levantou-se com uma expressão mal-humorada.

- Ron, não é legal ficar sentada duas horas esperando eles saírem, ok? Isso me cansa tanto, que tira todo o clima! - reclamou a garota.

- Shhh!! Não faça barulho!! Eles podem voltar!! - sussurrou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Oh cale a boca! Eles foram dormir no escritório de Dumbledore de novo. Não vão voltar mais hoje!

- Malfoy não te viu quando entrou aqui? Tem certeza?

- Não Ron - disse ela empurrando-o para dentro do quarto - Agora me dê um bom motivo para continuar aqui, antes que eu deixe você falando sozinho!

Ron a puxou em direção a cama e se perderam por baixo dos cobertores, entre risos, afinal o quarto era só deles hoje.

---------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso nos corredores de Hogwarts, o silêncio era minuncioso, todos já estavam dormindo, e já estava tudo escuro. Tudo, exceto pela luz da varinha de Malfoy, que iluminava o caminho até o quarto onde dormiriam. Harry estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, enquanto puxava Draco por trás durante o trajeto, enchendo-o de beijos na nuca e percorrendo a barriga do loiro com a ponta de seus dedos.

- Isso é tão gostoso! Caminhar sozinho com você pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts! Me sinto como se o castelo fosse meu! - Afirmou o grifinório. Draco riu.

- Você realmente não esta acostumado com mansões né, Potter?

A verdade é que Draco também se sentia um fora da lei, andando destemidamente pelo escuro com Harry e tendo a liberdade de toca-lo como quisesse naquela escuridão. O risco de poder ser pego por algum aluno.. a experiência de ouvir os gemidos do moreno na noite, sem ver a expressão do seu rosto.. era tudo tão deliciosamente novo e deixava-o tão excitado..

Draco empurrou Harry com força numa parede e subiu uma coxa entre as pernas do garoto, sentindo o enrijecimento na sua calça. Não aguentava mais esperar até chegar no quarto. Apagou a luz da varinha e jogou-a perto de seu pé. Tirou os óculos do moreno e beijou fervorosamente sua boca, gemendo baixinho e enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos da nuca, segurando-os com força. Harry por sua vez, se empurrava contra aquele corpo que agarrava o seu com tanta firmeza, revirando os olhos de tão deliciosa que era essa sensação, somada àquela boca molhada invadindo à sua.

Quanto mais forte seu coração batia, mais ele esfregava seu quadril no do sonserino. Senti-lo tão duro era insuportável, queria tanto desabotoar aquela calça de uma vez e sentir Draco dentro de si, com toda aquela voracidade que ele estava puxando seu corpo e mordiscando seu pescoço. Subiu as mãos pelas costas do loiro e arranhava mais conforme ele chupava atrás de sua orelha. Harry estava enlouquecendo, procurava beijar a boca de Draco para abafar os gemidos que vinham com tanta força por sua garganta.

- _Eu quero você.. eu quero você tanto.. - _gemeu Harry no ouvido de Draco.

Draco puxava Harry enlouquecidamente, seu corpo já estava tremendo de tanto tesão que sentia. A vontade era de comer a boca do garoto, de tão excitante que era beija-lo. Agarrou a abertura da camisa de Harry e a abriu com tudo. Botões voaram, mas quem se importava com botões nessas horas... Desceu para chupar alternadamente os mamilos do moreno, e Harry mordia o lábio inferior para não gemer ainda mais. Encostou a cabeça na parede e sentia os espasmos no abdômem pulsarem até seu membro. Estava sentindo-o latejar dentro da cueca, pedindo para sair de lá. Respirando irregular, ele escorregou suas mãos pela camisa de Draco, abrindo-a e sentindo seu tórax já suado. Desceu até chegar nos botões da calça e desabotoou com muita pressa, segurando rapidamente o rosto de Draco para achar sua boca na escuridão. Voltando-se para a calça, enfiou a mão por dentro, para sentir melhor a excitação do sonserino. Draco ofegou e gemeu na boca de Harry, mordendo de leve sua boca.

- _As-ssim você v-vai me fazer gozar.. - _afirmou Draco com a voz rouca bem perto do ouvido de Harry.

- _Não ainda.. eu quero que você faça isso daqui a pouco.._

Malfoy estava cada vez mais excitado, qualquer toque de Harry naquela região o deixava fora de si. O moreno virou-se de costas para ele, apoiando uma mão na parede e esticou a outra para puxar o quadril de Draco de encontro consigo. Draco pôde sentir nítidamente que Harry havia descido sua cueca até seus pés e agora a sua própria boxer estava em contato direto com a região mais tentadora do garoto.

- _Oh Merlim.. - _gemeu Draco tremendo.

- _Eu quero sentir você.. _- falou a voz arrastada de Harry.

Draco engoliu seco e encostou mais em Harry, deixando-o sentir o quão duro ele estava. Sua respiração forte na nuca dele, fazia o moreno arrepiar-se continuamente. Harry colocou sua mão para trás, e começou a baixar a boxer do sonserino, sentindo aquele membro encostar-se diretamente nele, engolindo seco e ofegando tamanho era o tesão que sentia naquele momento.

Malfoy foi encostando mais e mais, até que estivesse prestes a sentir Harry por dentro. Ele tinha medo de não aguentar e gozar antes, porque realmente já estava latejando só de sentir o moreno daquele jeito. Colocou uma pequena parte dentro de Harry, o mais devagar possível, morria de medo de machuca-lo. Harry gemeu baixinho e tremia todo, o corpo quente e suado, seu cabelo úmido e sua boca totalmente molhada. Era tão diferente sentir algo entrando dentro dele.. era bom e era diferente. O sonserino foi bem devagar, colocando um pouco e mais um pouco, e parava quando eventualmente Harry pedia para ele esperar. Draco escorregou sua mão pela cintura de Harry e foi até o membro do moreno, masturbando-o em um ritmo gostoso, chupando seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo. Harry encostou suas costas no corpo de Malfoy e pediu para que ele encaixasse de novo.

Malfoy atendeu seu pedido, e cada vez que o fazia, tinha mais facilidade por que a região ficava cada vez mais molhada, conforme Harry se excitava mais e mais. A medida em que o grifinório sentia mais espasmos com a masturbação, mais se movimentava rebolando contra Draco, formando um ritmo sexual maravilhoso. Seu corpo escorregava contra o do loiro, e Harry inclinava-se para beijar aquela boca que fazia uma verdadeira tortura no seu pescoço. Malfoy sentia-se desmanchando por dentro, era sua primeira experiência sexual com alguém, embora sua fama corresse diferentemente em Hogwarts.

Harry era tão apertado, fazia-o sentir-se no paraíso cada vez que movimentava-se contra ele. Os dois estavam escorregando um no outro, gemendo descompassado e respirando irregularmente num contínuo movimento de vai e vem sincronizado e lascívo contra uma das paredes de Hogwarts. O moreno não se aguentava mais. Sentir aquela parte de Draco escorregando por dentro dele, tentava prender o gemido para não fazer barulho, mas chegava a ser quase impossível não ouvir os impulsos sonoros de sua garganta cada vez que o loiro empurrava-se contra ele.

- _Eu já disse... o quão... delicioso.. você é.. por dentro.. p-potter ..- _gemia Draco com a respiração falha.

- _Não para.. por favor , não para.. - _implorava Harry.

O ritmo sexual foi ficando mais forte e mais rápido, Harry sentia que podia morrer de tanto tesão que estava sentindo. Draco insistia em penetra-lo cada vez mais rápido, abafando os gemidos entre os cabelos da nuca de Harry. Segurava firme a excitação dele, masturbando com mais velocidade e coordenando o movimento de sua mão com o qual fazia atrás daquele corpo molhado.

- _Malfoy.. _

_- ..._

- _M.. Malf.. Malfoy..ohMerlim.._

_- Har..Harry.._

_- V-Vai.. não.. não para.. Oh.. Malf.. _

As vozes já não saiam mais, nem de Harry, nem de Draco. Eram gemidos como tentativas de um dizer o nome do outro, chegando no orgasmo com seus corpos esfregando um no outro. O moreno arranhava-o puxando contra si e Malfoy tremia sentindo gozar dentro do corpo de Harry. Seus olhos lacrimejavam tamanho eram os espasmos dentro de seus corpos. Completamente sem fôlego, ele tentava abraçar Harry e respirar ao mesmo tempo. O moreno ainda estava sentindo seu membro molhar a mão do garoto atrás de si, aguentando para não gritar, largando-se contra a parede, ofegando com força e com os olhos fechados.

- _Malf.. Ma.. Malfoy_

_- Har.. Harry_

Draco largou-se nas costas de Harry, que estava encostado na parede, ambos respirando fundo varias vezes, tentando resgatar o fôlego. Abraçou-o por sua cintura e beijou sua nuca. Os dois estavam acabados, e mal conseguiam manter-se de pé, com as pernas bambas. Malfoy afastou-se lentamente de Harry, e para Harry a sensação de Draco tirando seu membro de dentro dele, foi única. Não parecia tão grande quando começaram a fazer sexo. O sonserino levantou com muita preguiça, sua boxer, e subiu a de Harry devagar, beijando suas pernas por trás, por suas costas, subindo até sua boca e beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Harry virou-se para Draco, colando seu corpo no dele calmamente, e beijou-o com carinho. Abaixou-se apalpando o chão para achar sua calça, e pegou sua varinha no bolso dela, levantando-se e pronunciando baixinho para que ela acendesse.

- _Lumus mininum_.

Conforme a luz surgiu fraca, pôde ver o rosto corado e molhado de Draco, e seus olhos absurdamente brilhantes, na expressão mais cansada e apaixonada que Harry jamais vira no rosto do garoto. Sentiu seu coração tão quente, tão protegido... sabia que aquele era o momento mais feliz que já tivera à dois com alguém. Malfoy o olhava absorto, Harry estava suado e com aquele olhar fixo em seu rosto, como se o visse pela primeira vez.. e nada se comparava ao que sentia naquele momento junto a ele.

- Harry..

O moreno sorriu para ele, sem ainda saber o que falar.

- Você está sentindo o que eu estou sentindo.. ? - perguntou o loiro sussurrando.

Harry abriu um sorriso ainda mais apaixonado para ele.

- Eu estou sentindo que...

- ...

- que.. ?

- ...

- Fale pra mim..

- Eu.. eu...

- ...

- Eu estou sentindo que eu... que eu..

- ... _queeuamovocê_.

Draco sorriu e seu olhar fitou Harry ainda mais.

- Você me ama?

Harry corou e baixou um pouco a varinha, levando um pouco a luz fraca para longe de seu rosto.

- Sim.. eu.. eu amo você ..

Draco sentiu um gelado no estômago, mas Harry nunca saberia dessa reação. O loiro se aproximou mais dele, segurando o rosto do garoto com as duas mãos e ficou um pouco mais sério, alternando o olhar entre as duas pupilas brilhantes de Harry, fixas nele.

- Harry...

O grifinório engoliu seco e sentiu-se apreensivo por dentro.

- _Harry Potter_... - disse Draco olhando cada centimetro daquele rosto que ele já não vivia mais sem.

- Eu preciso te contar coisas que sonserinos não contam para os outros...

- ...

- ...

- ... Amo você Harry.. Amo tanto que nem cabe nessas três palavras o que eu sinto dentro de mim de verdade...

Um silêncio ensurdecedor tomou conta daquele corredor e Harry sentiu que o tempo parou.

O moreno desmanchou-se por dentro. Dois olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro caído por cima deles.. duas mãos tão carinhosas segurando seu rosto.. e um beijo que Harry nunca mais esqueceria na vida o fez fechar os olhos, inundando-se de uma sensação absurda. Ele abraçou Draco e Draco o abraçou forte de volta, com os olhos fechados e um coração que agora batia no ritmo certo, mas com mais vida do que nunca.

- Oh Merlim.. nunca me faltou tantas palavras como agora.. - disse Harry sorrindo, encostando-se na parede e olhando o loiro.

- Só posso concordar com você. - afirmou Draco sorrindo de volta.

Um tempo se passou em que ambos ficaram se olhando na penumbra, enxergando somente o brilho dos olhares e o contorno dos corpos. Quando deram-se por satisfeitos e admitiram estar tão cansados, resolveram seguir no corredor em direção ao quarto que dormiriam esta noite.

O quarto do escritório de Dumbledore, o qual Draco já chamava de ''_Drarry Room_'' , estava arrumado da mesma forma como na última vez em que estiveram lá. Harry estava todo sorrisos, puxando Draco pela mão em direção ao banheiro, para tomarem um banho relaxante juntos. Mas desta vez, no lugar da banheira, estava uma grande jacuzzi, internamente iluminada, com uma leve neblina por cima da água, criando um ambiente todo propício para um relaxamento. Ambos ficaram pasmos ao ver o ambiente, e despiram-se mais uma vez para entrar na água.

Dentro da Jacuzzi, Malfoy bocejou e olhou Harry submergir na água, piscando repetidamente ao voltar para superfície.

- Em pensar que nós teríamos que dormir separados hoje.. eu não conseguiria .. - disse Draco.

- Ah mas eu dei um jeito.. - falou Harry contente.

- Como assim?

- Eu fingi todas essas coisas da cicatriz e sabia que Dumbledore nos mandaria para cá por segurança.

Draco ficou com uma expressão de surpresa e admiração no rosto.

- Isso foi _TÃO_ sonserino, Potter! - disse ele beliscando o moreno debaixo d'agua - Agora você realmente se superou!! Conseguiu enganar até a mim!!

Harry sorriu e fez uma careta para Draco. De fato tinha enganado a todos, tinha posto até em risco a festa de Sirius. Mas já que Dumbledore gostava de ler sua mente, iria se aproveitar disso para conseguir o que queria.

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar..

- Pergunte. - respondeu Harry cordial.

Draco pegou seu pote de creme relaxante para a pele e empurrou pela borda da Jacuzzi, indicando que Harry passasse um pouco. O moreno pegou um pequeno punhado na mão e posicionou o pote de volta no lugar. Mas antes que passasse, Draco aproximou-se de frente para ele e segurou sua mão que continha o creme.

- Quer namorar comigo?

Harry abriu um sorriso enorme e seus olhos brilharam mais doque a própria água iluminada. O tempo tinha parado novamente. Não dava pra acreditar. Ele não consegui ter voz para responder, mas após alguns minutos, conseguiu uma tentativa rouca de falar.

- Mas que pergunta, é lógico que eu quero namorar com você!!

O sonserino beijou-o novamente e afastou-se sorrindo para o seu lado da Jacuzzi. Harry ainda estava um pouco abismado, e ria à toa. Lembrou-se do creme em sua palma e levou a outra mão por cima para esfrega-las e passar no rosto. No entanto, ao esfregar, sentiu algo redondo e metalico surgindo de dentro do punhado de creme.

Era um anel.

- MALFOY!!

Harry ficou sériamente chocado. Aquilo era uma prova mais que concreta de que realmente Draco queria um compromisso. O sonserino só sorria no outro canto, levantando seu dedo anelar, com uma replica exata do anel que Harry encontrara. O loiro foi até Harry novamente e pegou o anel de sua mão, segurando a mão que o carregaria, encaixando-o no dedo do moreno, e olhando sua reação pálida.

- _OhMerlim_.. - disse Harry encarando o anel em seu dedo

- Isso é um pacto. Eu não vou tirar enquanto eu te amar. - afirmou o loiro sério.

- Eu não vou tirar nunca. - respondeu Harry maravilhado.

A noite seguiu em trocas apaixonadas de beijos, até saírem da Jacuzzi e deitarem-se na cama palacial do quarto, dormindo abraçados. Tanto Draco quanto Harry sentiam que jamais poderiam ter de novo um dia tão maravilhoso quanto fora hoje.

Harry torcia internamente para que o tempo parasse de vez e esta noite durasse para sempre. Inevitavelmente ele sabia que pela manhã, seria um novo dia e Draco iria encarar um dos dias mais tristes, tendo que assistir seus pais se separarem. Mas encarando o anel em seu dedo, sabia que aquele ''_pacto_'' mudaria suas vidas para o resto dos dias, não importanto o que quer que acontecesse.

---------------------------------

_**---- continuará ----**_

------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Sim, eu sei, eu demorei, mas eu tenho que admitir que fazer o capítulo dos _'finalmentes' _não é tarefa fácil! São 18 páginas pra compensar a demora de atualização, e capítulo que vem tem festaaaaaaa!! Sim, a festa de Sirius!! Juntamente com a separação dos pais do Malfoy e mais umas coisinhas picantes que eu já preparei. Ainda não sei como vocês tem paciência de esperar as atualizações, mas obviamente que eu agradeço imensamente a todos que continuam acompanhando! Harry e Draco agora estão namorando e vocês BEM sabem quantas coisas estão pra acontecer com essa condição entre os dois estabelecida. Fiquem à vontade para xingar, elogiar ou qquer coisa nas reviews ou simplesmente só ler. O importante é aproveitar! Cap 12 já em produção e não se preocupem que a fic continuará SIM, não importanto o que quer que aconteça, eu tenho um PACTO com vocês tbm! xD e POR FAVOR eu preciso de uma beta que possa betar a fic em uma semana pelo menos. Se alguém tiver disponível, pronuncie-se! Obrigada!! xD

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Angellica **(Eu gostaria TANTO de achar uma beta, preciso mesmo. Mas quanto às reticencias, eh a unica forma uma vez que o ff naum aceita espaços grandes quando eu quero dar uma ideia de silencio prolongado num dialogo. Se tiver uma ideia alternativa, por favor, compartilhe-a comigo!) **Scheila Potter Malfoy **(Se vc gostou da cena no corredor do capitulo passado, suponho que vá gostar desse também! muitos corredores por vir ainda! hahaha! Mas tbm se não gostar, pode xingar aí que eu procuro caprixar mais na proxima ok? ;D) **TONKS BLACK2 **(Ahhhhhhhh que bom que você ama minha fanfic! Botei mais cenas do corredor, apesar de ter ficado um pouco mais pra romantico doke pra pegação, anyway, ainda ha muitas cenas quente por vir! Especialmente na Mansão do Draco! Mas primeiro vamos balançar um pouco as paredes de Hogwarts expressão diabolica huahuahuahuahu) **lovecandy **(olha a atualização demoro mas taííí 18 páginas pra naum acabar logo e vc n ter vontade de chorar qndo chegar perto do fim! esse foi o cap mais dificil de escrever, eu tinha o lemon pronto mas naum conseguia encaixar ele, aí bateu uma ideia e consegui atualizar de vez! Espero q tenha gostaduuu e prometo correr pra atualizar o prox. mais rapido! ;D) **Vivvi Prince Rickman **(Ahhhhhhh vc ainda vai ver muuuuuuuita pegação Lucius/Severus aqui, é que eles ainda tão um pouco armariados, mas logo eu arranco eles do armario e a coisa pega fogo! Especialmente na festa do Sirius vai rolar umas coisinhas boas dos dois! Quanto ao severus pegar o sirius, posso pensar nessa ideia num dos capitulos, como eu disse : eu bem farei de Hogwarts um centro de hedonismo! UAHUAHUHUA) **Dark Wolf 03 **(Nossa, mas QUEM não fica com inveja dessas pegações né?? Quanto ao Lucius flagar os dois, é uma coisa pra beeeeeeeem depois, porque primeiro eles tem q ter muita intimidade e não ser uma relação fresca, já nesse cap eles tão ficando serios, aí vai ser mais legal a discussão draco x lucius sobre algum flagra! Quanto ao Snape, ele fica de bom humor pós-vinda-do-Lucius, mas pode ver q logo ele azeda denovo, vai ser preciso uma looooonga dose de Lucius pra ele ficar melhor desse humor! Na Mansão vão rolar cenas fantasticas, só vou explorar um pouco mais Hogwarts ainda, e quanto ao Sirius e o Remus, tão semi-parados pq eu ainda preciso dar conta de mais 2 casais huahuahuahuah mas eles voltam a se pegar no prox. capitulo , na festa!!) **Kau Potter Kinney **(OMG!! Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau!! Saudade de vc imensaaaaaaaaaaa!! Poxa, sera q vc ainda ta acompanhando a fic? Espero q sim!! Adoro responder as reviews do pessoal q ja conheço no msn! Muita saudade de vc homem!! Aproveita o lemon q cap q vem tem mais!! ) **Lover.44 **(Não se preocupe com a review! Agradeço simplesmente por ler! D Enjoy!!) **Cin Infante **(AHHHHHHH minha fieeeeeeeeel leitora lindaaaaaaaa!! Cin Cin Cin!!! Bom vamos la!! Responder a biggest review! hauhuahuahuahua!! Bom, inicialmente por o Snape pegando o Lucius como ideia da fanfic naum foi facil, mta gente assim como vc acha o Snape assexuado, por isso eu naum dou tanto foque nas pegações dele, e se tem, são rápidas. Mas fato é q o LUCIUS eh mto gostoso e eu preciso por ele pegando alguem, portanto sobra pro principe mestiço! xD Quanto a ser má, sim eu admito HOHOHO eu sou má, e eu tento ser sempre má, espero q sempre dê certo, as vezes eu naum gosto tanto dos meus lemons, mas se VCS naum gostarem, eu mudo e caprixo mais, no problem. Lemon-Evolution eh uma materia q eu pretendo sempre me especializar mais. Aí fazendo um parenteses pro seu coment - qualquer tentativa de comentario nessa cena seria um desastre ahuHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA poxa isso é bom da saber!! E mew, Harry ficou muito melado nesse cap, n ficou? To com medo de ser linxada por ter deixado até o Draco romantico nesse capitulo x.x espero q naum! Mas se as criticas forem mto linxativas, eu deleto e vcs esperam mais 800 meses prum novo lemon sair! HUAHUAHUAHUHUA!! anyway, ESPERO q tenha sido legal esse lemon, esse é o que eu menos tenho certeza se ficou bom justamente pq foi O dos finalmentes. medo medo medo. seja sincera taaaaaaah? Beijo Cinnnnnnnnn!!) **Cati **(mENINa eu preciso achar uma beta!! vc tem noção q escrever a primeira vez deles sem uma segunda opinião e publicar é TRASH. to bem insegura qnto às reações do pessoal, mas vou arriscar e se linxarem, eu deleto e reescrevo HUAHUAHUAHUA sei la, nunca fikei insegura qnto à um lemon, mas esse fikei demais! Anyway, veja oq acha e me fala! E BYTHEWAY eu to super acompanhando sua fic vio?? simply perfect . preciso reviewzar urgentemente!!) **Srta Sumireé **(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh jura q vc quer montar um fan clube da Endless?? A Cati fez uma comunidade no orkut dela, o link ta no meu perfil aki no ff!! Gente, eu fico muito lisonjeada com esse tipo de coisa!! MAS SAIA DE PERTO DA SACADA!! Se vc nao ler mais minha fic, naum tenho pq escrever certo? xD Mas sério, muito obrigada pelos elogios querida!!!) **Mr Malfoy Kinney **(Espero q continue gostando! ;D) **Bella Potter Malfoy **(Hey querida! Não se preocupe com as reviews! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da leitura! As vezes eu demoro bastante pra atualizar, mas eu naum desisto da fanfic naum, fique tranquila, eu nao pretendo que ela tenha fim nunca! To realmente feliz q vc gostou do lemon passado, e to com medo do lemon DESSE cap 11 uauhahuahuahuahuahua esse aqui realmente foi complicado de fazer, anyway! Espero q continue gostando!! ;D) **Alis Clow **(Pansy é uma cretina! Vou acabar com ela na minha fanfic de todos jeitos possiveis!! huahuhuahuahuahua!! Qnto ao Lucius e o Draco terem a mesma opção, pai e filho ainda vão confrontar sobre esse interesse futuro na fanfic! xD E eu bem sei como são essas situações da ''tanto ama q ja perdeu 15 min de aula'', exatamente por isso pus la, achoq ja aconteceu com tdo mundo neh! xD) **walk **(Eles dão um jeito! Com ou sem boatos em Hogwarts! xD) **JayKay-chan **(HAHA descoberto virgula! O Draco tem MBA de manipulação de mentes, esse affair só vai ser descoberto qndo... ah naum vou contar quando! huahuhauhauhuahua mas continue lendo q vc descobre! Obrigada pela review!) **Thais Potter Malfoy **(Hey Thais! Que bom que esta gostando da fic! As vzs eu demoro a atualizar, mas naum desisto dela não! xD) **Nanna Hope **(Eh, a curiosidade eh um dos possiveis efeitos colaterais da fic mesmo hehehehe! Obrigada por ler, espero q continue gostando! ) **Raylatan Tidal Tempest **(Pô Ray! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz de poder estar propiciando uma leitura prazerosa pra você! E por favor não enfarte! Preciso de leitores pra continuar a fanfic! hahahahaha!) **Paula-Chan **(Olha, eu sei q eu tenho MUITO de sonserina dentro de mim! se tem alguma parte grifinoria, acho que eu ainda desconheço! Talvez essa melecação desse cap tenha sido um pouco grifa vai! tenho q mudar isso anyway! huauhahua! Sim! haverá quem va apoia-los, mas primeiro nós temos que construir uma situação de fato, até agora são só boatos, depois q o circo pega fogo mesmo! hahuahuahuahua) **La Francaise **(Mon Dieu digo eu! Fans diretamente da frança gente! Ou pelo menos fluentes nessa lingua maravilhosa! Fico agradecida que esteja gostando da leitura!! ) **Isa Tinkerbell **(Hey Isa! Que ótimo que você esta gostando! Não vou parar de escrever não! Espero q vc tbm continue acompanhando! D) **Nanda Malfoy **(Ta atualizado e o principe sonserino ta de volta! Cada vez mais perverso, cada vez mais aprontão também! xD) **Beumont **(hEY! Ah! Fico tão contente que esteja gostando tanto assim da fic! Nem se preocupe com as reviews, o importante eh que voce goste da leitura! Nesse cap agora aconteceram os finalmentes e espero q tenha sido à altura da expectativa também! Anyway, qquer coisa rewiew-me q eu caprixo mais!)


	12. Separação

**Endless Temptation** (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: **Cati**

_obs: isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia._

**Capitulo 12 - Separação **

**ATENÇÃO : As músicas, Draco sem camisa ( e futuramente referencias fotográficas da fic também ) estão disponibilizadas na pasta do link no perfil da autora. A música deste capítulo também está lá, se preferir baixar por conta própria, é ''From the inside'' ( Junior Vasquez Radio Edit ) de Gioia Bruno. **

Pela manhã, Dumbledore anunciou que todos seriam dispensados das aulas, para prepararem-se para a festa. Harry ficou aliviado, pois sua ausência não seria percebida enquanto estivesse na cerimônia de separação entre Lucius e Narcisa. Deixou um bilhete para Rony avisando que iria a Hogsmead, já que não pôde ir no dia anterior. Sabia que Rony não iria importar-se de ter a sala comunal só para ele e Hermione.

Draco pegou suas coisas e encontrou Harry nos portões. Juntos foram até a estação de trem e rumaram à Mansão dos Malfoy. Harry podia perceber que Draco estava impassível e sabia que ele tentava contornar a iminência de ver seu pai agindo tão cruelmente com sua mãe. Mas por que Lucius estava fazendo isso? O que o estava levando a pedir a separação de sua esposa?

- Harry.

O grifinório desviou a atenção da janela do trem para atender ao chamado do loiro.

- Procure não falar com meu pai quando chegarmos lá. Ainda estou incerto da reação que ele terá ao vê-lo.

- Sim, mas e sua mãe?

- Ela sabe ser diplomática até com Dumbledore.

- Certo.

Harry achou que não era preciso fazer muito esforço para ser diplomático com Dumbledore, mas no minuto seguinte lembrou-se que estavam falando de Narcisa e tudo se encaixava. Pensou que apertar a mão do namorado nessas horas seria o mais apropriado. Aqueles olhos azuis, sempre tão brilhantes, hoje estavam nublados em preocupações e o moreno não sabia o que fazer para aliviar essa sensação do garoto.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Malfoy. Ela tem a você e poderá sempre visitá-lo na sua mansão, além disso, uma bruxa como sua mãe não deve demorar muito a ter propostas. Ela tem fama, influência e beleza... e também...

- Harry... - Interrompeu Draco - Não fale mais nada, não é preciso. Eu sei que você irá estranhar meu silêncio, mas preciso que você entenda que hoje não é um bom dia e em dias como esse, minha reação tende a ser o menos pronunciante possível.

Harry o olhou sem saber como agir.

- Apenas esteja do meu lado, ok?

Harry assentiu sem dizer um "sim" ou "combinado". Procuraria fazê-lo feliz da maneira como ele quisesse.

O trem chegou à estação Burkle Town e uma limousine prata já os esperava. Entraram no carro apressados e o moreno durante todo o percurso admirou-se das mil maravilhas que iam dentro daquele automóvel. Era quase possível viver ali. Tocou seus dedos no estofado de pele sobre o qual se sentava, e era absurdo o conforto que aquilo lhe proporcionava. Era extremamente macio e não quente como as peles normais. Ao elogiar mentalmente o assento, imaginou o transtorno de Hagrid se visse peles de animais como capas de bancos em automóveis. Draco o olhou, simpatizando-se com a inocência de Harry sobre as riquezas do mundo e sorriu, imaginando qual seria sua reação ao conhecer sua mansão.

Depois de alguns minutos, a limousine entrou em um condomínio cuja estrada era de mão única e cercada pelos dois lados por altas arvores, plantadas milimetricamente distanciadas uma das outras, dando uma impressão colonial ao caminho. Ao longe, Harry viu um portão absolutamente enorme. Dava mais de três vezes o tamanho do portão principal de Hogwarts, com duas serpentes naja verde-metálicas entrelaçadas. Ele pensou que tudo ali certamente fora planejado pelos mais caros arquitetos da comunidade bruxa.

Ao chegarem no portão, o moreno estava colado na janela do carro, observando ainda boquiaberto a altura daquela entrada. As duas serpentes subitamente cuspiram fogo em uma tonalidade verde, igual a que o pó flu costumava produzir nas lareiras. Harry dera um pulo para trás com o susto, trombando em Draco. Este não pôde conter o acesso de riso que invadiu seu estômago ao ver o garoto assustar-se assim.

- Relaxa Harry. Nós não estamos nem no meio do caminho ainda.

Potter olhou-o com censura, mas preferiu deixar o bom humor do garoto permanecer do que responder.

A limousine seguiu o caminho aberto pelo fogo das serpentes e então ele se deu conta de que ainda não tinha visto nada _mesmo_. Os dois lados que eram preenchidos com as altas árvores, agora tinham dois enormes lagos imperiais, um à direita e um à esquerda, com fontes que reproduziam desenhos temáticos de Slytherin com a água ao longo de toda sua extensão. Ao fundo, uma mansão de tirar o fôlego. Um palácio, uma verdadeira obra bruxa arquitetônica. Além do fato de que era estupendamente enorme, havia uma naja em metal que abrangia toda a mansão por trás, com olhos cravejados de esmeraldas que brilhavam lindamente.

Harry ficou absolutamente estonteado. O nascer do Sol naquela manhã, amarelo e vermelho, contrastando com aquele verde-prata era algo de outro mundo. Draco suspirou e os empregados vieram abrir as portas da limousine. O moreno desceu ainda torcendo o pescoço para ver tudo, e quando Malfoy o levou até os portões de entrada, notou que havia uma cachoeira ao lado, extremamente convidativa. Olhou para o loiro ao seu lado, mas ele não parecia muito abismado com sua mansão. Apenas fez um gesto circular com sua varinha em direção a fechadura e os portões se abriram, suaves e silenciosos. Agora Harry procurava seu queixo novamente.

A Mansão dos Malfoy era inenarrável. O teto era tão alto na sala principal que mal se podia enxergá-lo. Os sons de seus passos ecoavam por todo ambiente, mas nem os empregados e nem o sonserino pareciam importar-se com isso. Grandes luminárias cheias de diamantes reluziam suspensas no ar, harmonicamente acompanhando o prata-esverdeado das paredes. Móveis modernos e majestosos. Grandes corredores com todos os tipos mais avançados de tecnologia bruxa. O chão era de longe o mais espetacular, parecia que a casa tinha sido construída sob o oceano, com a água movimentando-se, iluminada por baixo e peixes nadando sob seus pés. Poderia dizer que havia apenas uma fina placa de vidro entre ele e o mar, se não fosse pelo toque de tapete enquanto andava. O aroma era de um delicioso e suave perfume que o instigava a sentir-se relaxado, lembrava o cheiro de chuva na Floresta Proibida, mas com um leve toque de Flicismya, componente presente nos perfumes bruxos mais caros do mundo.

- Bom dia, sua alteza. Sua excelência, sua mãe, os espera no salão de café da manhã. Queiram, por gentileza, acompanhar-me.

Um mordomo, vestido em caras peles negras de cobra, viera até os garotos para guiá-los até Narcisa. Harry se prendia embasbacado aos detalhes da Mansão e duvidou que algum dia veria um local tão lindo como aquele outra vez.

- Venha Harry. - chamou Draco, enquanto caminhavam.

Eles subiram em uma esteira transparente que os levava até o primeiro andar da Mansão e a sala de café da manhã era mais uma visão. A ampla mesa de cristal ficava bem em frente à varanda aberta ao céu, bem alta, da qual podia ver-se abaixo o extenso jardim dos Malfoy, com estátuas e flores das mais lindas formas, e ao fundo o mar calmo e verde escuro, refletindo o céu da manhã. Nada podia ser mais lindo do que aquela sala, e o grifinório se recusava a acreditar que agora pouco havia feito essa sentença ao salão de entrada. Narcisa estava em robes de seda egípcia cinza escuro, com seus longos cabelos loiros soltos, extremamente brilhantes. Os olhos azuis escuros e uma feição quase inofensiva. Tomava seu hidromel com licor, ignorando a ampla variedade em frutas e demais especiarias da cozinha expostas na mesa.

- Draco, meu querido. - Ela tomou seu último gole, e levantou-se calmamente vindo ao encontro do garoto, abraçando-o com cuidado. Após olhar o filho por alguns minutos desviou sua atenção para Harry e acenou com a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente.

- Sr. Potter.

- Sra. Malfoy. - Harry cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça e pretendia fazer somente isso, mas o comentário foi inevitável. - Sua Mansão é... realmente...

Ela imitou o que seria um sorriso e indicou a cadeira mais próxima para que Harry sentasse. Puxou o filho para sentar-se com ela na varanda e o moreno entendeu que deveria tomar o café da manha sozinho enquanto eles conversavam em particular. De qualquer forma, Harry preferiu esperar Draco, uma vez que não confiava em comidas oferecidas pelos Malfoy. Se eles questionassem, ele sempre poderia alegar bons modos de jamais iniciar uma refeição sem a presença de quem a ofereceu.

Mas que bolinhos tentadores. Uns tinham uma calda que parecia de caramelo, outras de doce de leite, outras de iguarias que pareciam deliciosas. E o cheiro doce dos pães acabados de sair do forno, as torradas... os sucos. Era tudo tão perfeito naquela casa, não se admirava de Draco ser tão fresco. Com tanta mordomia assim, quem se contentaria com aquele pobre café da manhã em Hogwarts?

Harry esticou a mão para pegar um bolinho, mas logo se policiou. "Harry acalme-se. Logo eles virão e você poderá comer". E de fato, após alguns minutos, Draco e sua mãe retornavam da conversa particular. O loiro sentou-se a sua frente e sua mãe entre os dois, pegando uma das geléias francesas e passando em sua torrada.

- Você ainda não comeu nada? - Espantou-se Draco com um sorriso.

- Ah, eu não quis começar sem vocês.

- Não se preocupe Sr. Potter, não envenenaríamos comida na nossa própria casa. - Disse Narcisa séria, continuando a passar geléia na torrada.

- Mãe! O que...? - Repreendeu o sonserino transtornado - Harry não acha que...! _Oh Merlin_! O que nós conversamos lá fora, afinal?

Narcisa o respondeu com apenas um olhar e tornou a olhar para o moreno rapidamente.

- Fique à vontade.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco constrangido e pegou um pouco de hidromel e alguns bolinhos. De fato estavam deliciosos, mas o constrangimento de certa forma os deixou menos saborosos. Entendeu que a conversa em particular, provavelmente se tratava do motivo pelo qual Draco o levaria na separação. Procurou remendar a situação, afinal sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Narcisa saberia dos dois, portanto a idéia era fazer-se agradável com ela. Especialmente porque hoje ela deveria estar sensível e propícia a resolver assuntos delicados.

- Eu agradeço que tenha concordado em me receber, Sra. Malfoy. De fato há um... passado complicado aqui, que talvez seja o motivo do aparente deslocamento entre nossos diálogos, mas eu quero que saiba que a respeito muito, independente da complexidade de problemas que tive e tenho com seu marido. Estou aqui com o mesmo propósito de seu filho, apoiá-la neste momento, no que for preciso.

Narcisa o fitou por alguns minutos e Draco fez o mesmo. Era surpreendente ver Harry apaziguar as relações, quando tinha acabado de ser repreendido por sua inércia. O moreno, apesar da coragem, sentiu um grande gelado invadir sua barriga no momento em que o silêncio começou a formar-se na mesa. Sabia que dentro daquela Mansão, o silêncio só podia significar ou uma ótima reação, ou um devastador sermão que o faria jogar-se daquela varanda.

- Vejo que gostou dos bolinhos. - Narcisa abriu um sorriso para Harry e tomou um gole em sua xícara, ainda sorrindo para o garoto. Harry nunca a vira tão bonita antes, e sabia que tinha ganhado sua confiança naquele momento. Quando olhou para Draco, o garoto tinha um brilho nos olhos e uma expressão de admiração como somente o vira fazer para Snape no primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts.

Eles acabaram a refeição e Narcisa indicou que Draco levasse Harry para conhecer o resto da Mansão enquanto ela preparava-se para a cerimônia. Alguns corredores à frente e o sonserino parou em tom teatral de suspense, frente a uma porta de cristal fosco com uma maçaneta de cobra naja em prata extremamente polida e brilhante.

- Você está prestes a conhecer o lugar onde eu passei mais tempo da minha vida, antes de Hogwarts, claro.

- Seu quarto! - Harry sorriu empolgado. Estava louco para conhecer aquele canto da Mansão, mais do que qualquer outro.

- Eu não vou deixar você entrar aqui, Potter.

- Ah vai, nem que eu congele você.

- E entraria como? À base de _bombardas_? Você não saberia a senha sem mim!

- Tem senha para entrar no seu quarto? Merlin... Abre isso logo!

- Me obrigue - Desafiou o loiro com uma expressão perversa.

Harry empurrou seu corpo com força contra o de Draco na porta e deixou sua boca a poucos milímetros da dele. Olhou bem dentro de seus olhos e sussurrou baixinho em tom de ameaça.

- Acho que você estaria sendo imprudente em me pedir isso em um corredor onde sua mãe pode flagrá-lo. Mas posso realizar seu desejo do lado de dentro do quarto. Temos um acordo?

De fato Draco nunca havia levado alguém que pudesse abusar para dentro de seu quarto, e esta seria uma ótima oportunidade. Encostou sua varinha na porta e a tranca abriu-se. O loiro entrou casualmente, procurando algumas coisas e Harry ainda estava travado na porta.

O quarto de Malfoy era absurdo. No lugar da parede de frente para a porta, havia uma janela até o chão, enorme e com varanda, como se o quarto dele fosse suspenso no alto de uma montanha, da onde podia ver-se o mar e a claridade do Sol entrar pelo teto, que aparentemente era feito de cristal igualmente. Mas não chegava a ser a claridade original do dia lá fora, porque Draco alterava a transparência do cristal conforme desejava. Harry imaginou que aquele quarto à noite devia ser o auge do sono celestial. A cama era imensa, coberta pelas peles mais caras, nas cores preta e branca com um grande dossel por cima que mais parecia água suspensa no ar do que tecido. Uma enorme lareira no canto dava um ar mais chique ao quarto, e o chão acompanhava o estilo da Mansão. Harry ainda se deliciava em ver o oceano abaixo de seus pés.

Em frente à cama, havia uma parede inteira em TV projetando em 4D um clipe das esquisitonas no Wizz Music Channel, um canal especializado em clipes musicais no mundo bruxo. Harry procurava as caixas de som do aparelho, mas contentou-se em acreditar que seria mais uma mágica fazer o som sair de algum lugar desconhecido por seus olhos. Draco seguiu para uma parede fazendo um gesto de abrir os braços rapidamente, e uma passagem secreta abriu-se no lugar, revelando seu closet. Era um grande corredor cheio de roupas das mais caras marcas, ternos, jóias, sapatos, sobretudos e somente lá no fundo, alguns uniformes e roupas de quadribol.

- Olha o tamanho desse lugar! Isso não é um quarto! É uma mansão dentro da outra!

- Acostume-se. A minha vai ser muito maior que esta. - Piscou Draco divertido.

Harry pulou na cama e percebeu que o colchão era extremamente delicioso. Parecia ter um líquido dentro, mas não devia ser água, pois não balançava tanto e moldava-se ao corpo quando se deitava. O loiro deitou ao seu lado sorrindo.

- Feche os olhos e deite sua cabeça no travesseiro, Potter.

Assim que o grifinório o fez, sentiu a sua mente sendo invadida pelas mais alegres lembranças que tinha de sua vida. Quando conheceu Hogwarts, quando voou pela primeira vez com sua vassoura, quando fez compras a primeira vez no Beco Diagonal... E as mais recentes lembranças com Draco no castelo.

- Assim é mais fácil ter sonhos bons, não acha?

- Aonde eu consigo um travesseiro assim?

- Isso foi presente da minha avó. São tão raros como as capas de invisibilidade hoje em dia. Bem que eu gostaria de saber aonde conseguir uma...

Harry ficou quieto. Sabia que sua capa sempre seria útil, e por mais que aquele travesseiro proporcionasse bons sonhos, ele não trocaria sua capa por nada. O sonserino adiantou-se para beijá-lo e voltou a olhar o garoto em sua cama.

- Vamos? Minha mãe já deve estar quase pronta.

- Vamos.

Eles passaram por alguns corredores e Narcisa já os aguardava no hall de entrada da Mansão. Ela havia escolhido um longo vestido preto com detalhes em esmeralda e fizera um arranjo magnífico no cabelo, com uma tiara da mesma cor que as jóias. Seu sapato scarpin era muito alto e mesmo assim, ela andava com a mesma majestuosidade como se estivesse descalça. Harry se perguntava como Lucius podia abdicar de um casamento com uma mulher tão linda. Maldito como ele era... Não merecia a mulher que deu a luz a Draco.

Eles entraram na limousine que os levou até outra parte da propriedade dos Malfoy, onde havia uma grande casa de madeira extremamente bem trabalhada, e detalhes em ouro. O arvoredo atrás da casa tampava parcialmente a claridade do meio-dia, mas haviam tochas ao longo do caminho até a porta. Lucius já a esperava na entrada com um homem alto ao seu lado, vestido com roupas pretas. Estava desviando o olhar da limousine que chegava, mas Harry sabia que logo ele teria que encarar Narcisa de qualquer forma.

Ela saiu com a expressão impassível em seu rosto, como se apenas estivesse indo checar se os empregados estavam mesmo fazendo suas tarefas. O moreno saiu logo após Draco, tentando não fazer contato visual com Lucius.

- Seu... "_amigo_" deverá esperar aqui fora Draco. Isto é assunto de família. - Cuspiu Lucius ao ver que o filho tinha mesmo levado Harry.

- Não, o Sr. Potter poderá acompanhar-nos se desejar. Já que a Mansão é minha, eu decido quem a freqüenta. - Respondeu Narcisa séria, em tom de desafio ao marido.

- O que você prefere? - Sussurrou Harry para Draco.

- Venha comigo.

Todos entraram na alta casa de madeira, e reuniram-se sentados em um grande tapete felpudo ao chão. Narcisa e Lucius sentados no centro, um de frente para o outro, o homem alto entre eles e Draco com Harry ao fundo da sala assistindo.

O homem entre o casal começou a pronunciar palavras em uma língua que Harry não entendia e um laço verde de luz começou a desvincular-se das mãos de Lucius e Narcisa, antes juntas enquanto era pronunciada a separação. Os anéis de casamento de suas mãos sumiram e foram substituídos por duas cicatrizes. Nenhum dos dois fez qualquer expressão de dor, então Harry presumiu que a formação daquela cicatriz deveria ser indolor. A única coisa que parecia doer muito era o olhar de ódio que um fazia para o outro durante a cerimônia. O moreno olhou para o próprio anel de namoro, e esperou que nunca houvesse ali uma cicatriz.

Ao saírem da casa de madeira, Lucius entrou na sua limousine e saiu rápido de lá sem dizer mais nada. Narcisa parecia estar chocada, mas tentando parecer o mais normal possível. Harry tivera a impressão que ela estava mais pálida e poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Será que talvez... Não fosse uma boa idéia levarmos sua mãe para Hogwarts hoje? Ela não me parece bem para ficar sozinha.

- Ela não iria, Harry.

- Posso falar com ela?

- Claro.

Narcisa estava de frente com uma cachoeira próxima à casa de madeira, com os braços cruzados, observando a água movimentar-se, perdida em seus pensamentos. Harry aproximou-se com calma, e a olhou com cautela.

- Sra. Malfoy...

- Me chame de Narcisa, Harry. Malfoy não é mais meu sobrenome e já chega de formalidades por hoje.

- Narcisa. - Harry sorriu - Sabe, hoje Dumbledore irá dar uma festa em Hogwarts, talvez fosse melhor que pudesse se distrair...

- Não estou em clima de festa hoje, Harry. Mas agradeço o convite. Distraia Draco por mim, e já estará me fazendo muito feliz.

- Ok. E... Ahm... É à fantasia. Se quiser passar por lá depois, deixei um convite sobre a mesa da entrada.

A mulher imitou um sorriso e voltou a encarar a cachoeira. Desta vez Harry não achou que tinha conseguido muito, mas pelo menos tentou. Draco o observava perdido, sem saber o que conversavam.

- Não sei o que fazer. Ela não parece muito bem. - Afirmou Harry desarmado, voltando para Malfoy.

- Bom, eu vou me despedir.

Draco foi até sua mãe, abraçou-a com força e voltou para a limousine, indicando que Harry o seguisse. Eles saíram do condomínio e foram em direção à estação de trem novamente. No caminho, Malfoy escrevia uma carta para seu tio Burkus, requisitando que visitasse sua mãe mais tarde. Burkus era irmão de Lucius por outro casamento, e sempre fora mais um amigo do que cunhado de Narcisa.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Harry apertando a mão do garoto.

- Sim... Estou pensando sobre nossa fantasia para a festa. Já esta ficando tarde.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Sei exatamente onde podemos encontrar o que vestir. - Piscou Harry.

- Mas... Em Hogwarts? - Perguntou Draco confuso.

- Sim.

- Potter, Potter... Quais cantos de Hogwarts você não conhece?

- Hogwarts é menor que sua Mansão, e você com certeza conhece seu castelo melhor que eu.

- Ok, você ganhou.

Eles seguiram o caminho até o trem e depois até Hogwarts. O Sol foi se encobrindo e após algumas horas, uma chuva torrencial de verão caía sobre a escola. Assim que chegaram tiveram de enfrentar os pingos impetuosos caindo sobre seus corpos. Filtch fez corpo mole para chegar ao portão, então os dois ficaram absolutamente ensopados. Enquanto aguardavam, Harry não podia conter-se ao ver Draco daquele jeito.

- Oh Merlin... - Gritou o moreno através do barulho da chuva

- O que foi?

- É uma pena que Filtch esteja vindo ao nosso encontro quando tudo que eu tenho vontade é de agarrar você debaixo dessa chuva!

- Ora por favor, é Filtch! - Disse Draco, agarrando o rosto de Harry e tascando um beijo estalado em sua boca. O moreno sentiu-se desmanchar e Malfoy estava rindo da sua expressão de bobo. Filch aproximou-se carrancudo do portão e parecia embasbacado, tentando abrir os olhos com força contra a chuva caindo em seu rosto. Ele resmungava algo relativo à sua catarata estar avançando, afinal não era possível ter visto a cena que havia acontecido diante de seus olhos.

Eles entraram no castelo e despediram-se no meio do caminho, cada um indo para seu quarto. Apesar de estarem dormindo no quarto do diretor, suas roupas haviam permanecido nos quartos de suas casas. O castelo estava muito enfeitado com a temática da Grifinória, nos corredores, nos salões e até nas escadas. Harry achou que talvez Draco não estivesse em clima de festa, mas como poderia faltar à festa de Sirius? Subitamente ele se lembrou de que não havia explicado para Draco sobre a sala precisa na finalidade de fantasiar-se. Será que Draco se lembraria da sala? E mesmo que lembrasse, do que iria se fantasiar?

Harry tentou a sorte, já que não ia dar mais tempo para avisar o loiro. E mesmo que suas fantasias não combinassem, o grifinório achava que o mais importante era poder ficar perto um do outro. Rony saiu do banheiro fantasiado de grego e Hermione veio logo atrás dele vestida de Cleópatra.

- Har... Harry! Voc... Você está aqui!

- É, estou. - Respondeu divertindo-se com o constrangimento do casal. - Ok, vamos saindo que eu preciso tomar um banho antes de descer.

- Do que irá vestido? - Perguntou Rony curioso

- Surpresa. Vejo vocês lá embaixo mais tarde.

Os dois concordaram e Harry correu pro banho, imaginando do que Draco iria fantasiar-se.

Muita música, muita bebida e muita gente. O Salão Principal estava lotado de pessoas fantasiadas. Dumbledore estava vestido de Papai Noel, Hagrid de Trasgo, Sirius de vampiro e Remus de mafioso. Snape estava fantasiado como Salazar Slytherin, Minerva como noiva de vermelho, Fred e Jorge de marinheiros, Gina de gótica, a professora Sprout estava como Mulher Gorda, Trewlaney de enfermeira e muitos outros com as fantasias mais divertidas.

Harry desceu e cumprimentou a todos que conhecia. Fred e Jorge deram tapinhas em suas costas cumprimentando sua fantasia. Ele trombou com Luna que estava vestida de cenoura, e a menina caiu sem conseguir levantar, devido à fantasia. Ele pensou em deixá-la no chão, mas haviam muitos olhares testemunhando seu comportamento, então a ajudou. Continuou em sua missão de encontrar Draco e não o encontrou em parte alguma. Decidiu por esperar no bar, tomando hidromel.

- Uauuu! Aposto que ninguém pensou nessa fantasia, Harryeee! - Pulou Sirius atrás de si, já um pouco bêbado. Harry riu do padrinho gargalhando com aqueles dentes afiados. - Sonserino!

- Cadê o Moony? - Perguntou Harry.

- Monnynhu foi busscaar... Hummmm... - Sirius tomou um gole de Whisky de fogo e olhou novamente para o garoto. - Hmmmm... Bug... Bu... Bugos... Bugos!

- Bugos?

- _Hic... _Bugos!

- Que diabos são bugos, Pad?

- ...Ou são booogus? Bug... Bog... Bogus... É sim! - Apontou um dedo no alto, um pouco cambaleante - _Hic_, definitivamente boogus...!

Remus chegou com algumas caixas lacradas e deduziu o que Harry estaria ouvindo com um Sirius bêbado ao seu lado.

- Harry! Como poder deixar seu velho padrinho bebendo mais, quando ele já nem se põe em pé? - Riu ele com o garoto.

- O que são bogus?

- Bogus?

- Sim, Sirius disse que você foi buscar bogus.

- Fogos! Dumbledore pediu para que eu buscasse os fogos que iremos soltar ao final da festa!

- Bogus, oras! - Gritou Sirius zombeteiro.

Os dois foram para outro canto do salão e Harry ficou sozinho procurando Draco com o olhar. De que adiantava ficar sentado? Mais valeria procurar o garoto na multidão. Percorreu de ponta a ponta o ambiente, mas nem sombra daquela cabeça loira. Ele trombou sem querer com um rapaz um pouco mais alto que ele, cabelos lisos e castanhos, e um corpo absolutamente estonteante. Estava com uma camisa branca aberta, calcas brancas justas e um estetoscópio em volta do pescoço. Harry ficou tão desorientado com o tórax do rapaz que não agüentou sem puxar conversa.

- Foi mal "doutor", o hidromel mexe com meu equilíbrio.

O rapaz deu um sorriso presunçoso e o fitou por um minuto, como se tivesse sido de propósito que trombara nele. Harry observou como ele aparentava ser totalmente autoconfiante, talvez até mais que Draco.

- Desculpe a pergunta indiscreta, mas você é Harry Potter, certo?

- Só hoje à noite. Gostou da fantasia? - Respondeu o moreno divertido.

- Depende, você tomou a poção polissuco? Que eu saiba, ele é da grifinória e você esta vestido de... Sonserino?

- É eu quis dar uma pitada de sarcasmo na fantasia.

O rapaz deu um sorriso ao ouvir aquilo e tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Você sabe onde posso... encontrá-lo? Gostaria de conhecê-lo.

- Depende de quem quer conhecê-lo. - Desafiou Harry com um olhar levemente perverso.

- Ah! Brian Kinney. - Apresentou-se o rapaz apertando a mão do moreno. - Fui transferido de Durmstrang hoje, vou acabar os estudos em Hogwarts porque meu pai acredita que aqui seja mais seguro por enquanto.

- E em que ano você está, Brian? - Perguntou Harry, empolgando-se com a idéia de que veria o rapaz mais vezes.

- Sétimo. Dumbledore disse que amanhã passarei pelo teste do Chapéu Seletor, para saber em que casa vou ficar. E você, em que ano está?

- Sétimo também.

- Ora veja só, também está no mesmo ano que Potter. - Sorriu Brian indicando sua suspeita no tom de voz.

- Ok, sou eu. Mas por um momento foi divertido fingir ser outra pessoa. - Admitiu Harry divertido, fitando seus próprios pés. - Que horas é sua seleção amanhã?

Kinney mudou sua expressão para uma de completo tédio.

- Às 7:30 da manhã, acredita? Dumbledore é impiedoso em me acordar uma hora dessas depois desta festa.

- Pelo menos amanhã é sábado, poderá voltar a dormir logo após a seleção. Se cair na Grifinória, venha almoçar conosco!

- Eu agradeço a sua cortesia, mas acho que vou cair na Sonserina.

Harry ficou pálido, mas esperava que os flashes de luz da festa disfarçassem o seu espanto. Sonserina? Ele iria ficar junto de Draco? Esse DEUS iria despir-se na mesma sala comunal que seu namorado? Draco não iria resistir e _ohMerlin_ seu namoro ia acabar e... ONDE estava Draco? Como ele pôde esquecer-se de procurá-lo? Teria ele não vindo à festa? Teria ele o visto conversando com Brian e ido embora? Oh não, logo agora que ele estava mal com a separação dos pais nessa manhã e... e...

- Potter... Você está bem? - Perguntou Brian apoiando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Ah, eu... eu... estou! - Harry fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. - Brian por que você acha que vai cair na Sonserina?

- Bom, eu falo parselíngua e como isso era de Salazar Slytherin, suponho que devo ser escolhido para a casa dele. - Respondeu Kinney casual.

- Ah... digo... você O QUÊ? - Engasgou-se Harry com a cerveja.

- É a língua das cobras, Harry, ouvi dizer que você também tem esse dom.

- Sim, mas... mas... mas são raros os bruxos que falam!

- Bem, eu sou um deles. - Sussurrou Brian em tom de suspense. Harry estava maravilhado. A vida inteira quis conhecer alguém, além de Voldemort, que falasse parselíngua. - E devo dizer também que _adoro cobras_.

- É... Eu também. - Divertiu-se Harry com o segundo sentido da afirmação.

- Eu também, especialmente as traiçoeiras. - Falou uma voz conhecida e cheia de desdém atrás do grifinório. O estômago de Harry gelou. Ele se virou e deu de cara com Malfoy. Ele estava vestido como Alladin, calças brancas largas e um colete sem mangas cor roxo, deixando seu tórax visivel.

- Draco! Onde você estava? Procurei você por todo o salão!

- Primeiramente, já disse para você me chamar de Malfoy. E a propósito, eu bem reparei você me... _procurando_. - Draco pôs o máximo de desprezo que conseguiu na última palavra, medindo Brian dos pés à cabeça.

- Eu estava te procurando! - Respondeu Harry transtornado. - Conheci Brian agora pouco, ele foi transferido hoje para Hogwarts.

- Brian? Brian Kinney? O filho do Ministro? - Inquiriu Draco olhando o rapaz fantasiado de médico.

- Sim. E você deve ser Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius, certo? - Adiantou-se Brian estendendo sua mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Harry notou que o comportamento de Draco mudou da água para o vinho com o rapaz. Isso o fez ficar ainda mais transtornado.

- Sim, sou eu. Ouvi dizer que você viria para cá, mas pensei que ainda fosse demorar. - Respondeu Draco interessado.

- Meu pai achou melhor anteciparmos a transferência, por segurança.

- Ele chegou a fechar aquela sociedade de negócios em Devoshire com meu pai, Kinney? Diziam que só faltava a aprovação de Ipkins no setor financeiro do Ministério.

- Sim! Inclusive ele me contou que haverá um vernissage semana que vem para comemorar. Avise seu pai por mim, ok? Tinha quase me esquecido.

Harry sentia uma pequena tempestade de ódio formando-se em seu estômago por estar sendo deixado de lado. Por que logo que se conheceram já estavam tão familiarizados? Só porque seus pais se conheciam? Ou era só porque ele era filho do Ministro? Subitamente ouviu a chuva lá fora aumentar a intensidade e um forte raio caiu próximo às janelas laterais do Grande Salão. Ele suspeitou que sua ira podia provocar raios também, e se não tomasse cuidado, logo um poderia cair na cabeça de Draco.

Uma batida forte em remix chamada "_From the inside_" de Gioia Bruno, começou a tocar na festa e Brian exasperou-se. Olhou para os dois garotos à sua frente e suspirou.

- Essa é minha musica, vejo vocês na pista!

Enquanto Kinney transpassava seu cabelo com os dedos, movia seu corpo, tórax e quadril, em movimentos ondulares sincronizados com a música, praticamente todos do salão pararem para olhá-lo. Ele dançava de olhos fechados, o que o deixava ainda mais sexy.

Harry e Draco observavam calados à cena. Harry tentava não demonstrar seu interesse no novo aluno, cobrindo sua calça com a capa da Sonserina com a qual estava vestido e Draco lançava um olhar de sono em direção à pista. Quando a música terminou, todos voltaram a comentar sobre o filho do Ministro estar em Hogwarts. Draco percebeu que Harry seguira Brian com os olhos, enquanto ele pegava mais uma cerveja no bar. Não pensou duas vezes e foi para a pista.

A intérprete da música podia ser trouxa, mas a dança que Draco fazia era pra lá de mágica. As garotas o assistiam, fascinadas, tamanha era a sensualidade do sonserino. Quando Harry se deu conta, Draco já estava pagando o mico - não por não saber dançar, isso ele fazia e muito bem, mas estava claro que estava fazendo isso em resposta ao destaque que Brian ganhou na pista.

Enquanto Harry fingia que o observava, via que Brian estava voltando do bar para a pista e sua premonição estava começando a tornar-se real. Kinney juntou-se a Draco e aí o salão parou mesmo. Aquilo parecia um festival de poção _alucitium_ injetada nas veias. Se a intenção de Draco era provocá-lo, estava mais que conseguindo. Aquilo parecia um _crucius_ involuntário, não sabia o que fazer e estava perdendo terreno rapidamente.

- Quem é aquele? - Perguntou Hermione ao seu lado.

- Por quê? Está afim dele também? - Perguntou Harry ríspido. Hermione olhou-o chocada.

- Credo Harry, não me diga que Draco está com ele!

- Ainda não. - Respondeu cabisbaixo, bebendo seu whiskey.

- Por que você não vai dançar?

- Sou ridículo dançando! E também pareceria que só quero atenção, como ele... - Indicando Draco com o copo.

Harry saiu do salão, desculpando-se com Hermione. Foi para o quarto no escritório do diretor deixando a batida da música para trás, e sentindo de certa forma que ia deixando junto seu coração. Quando chegou lá, notou que haviam três camas - Isso não podia ser nada bom. Sobre a cômoda, estava uma carta com uma caligrafia que não conhecia, parecia feminina. Aproximou-se e a abriu, sentando-se na cama.

"_Caros Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Potter,_

_A partir de hoje o filho do Ministro, Sr. Kinney, será transferido para Hogwarts por motivos de segurança. Até que seja selecionado para uma das casas de nossa escola, o que acontecerá amanhã às 7:30 , ele deverá dormir no quarto onde estão vocês. Peço que o recebam com a máxima cordialidade, pois o rapaz ainda não conhece ninguém em Hogwarts._

_Certa de sua compreensão,_

_Profa. Minerva_"

Ah isso só podia ser piada. Além de ter tido que aturar ser ignorado pelo próprio namorado, ainda teria que aguentar Brian ali com eles? Ao lado de Malfoy? Por Merlin... Se não fosse por ordens expressas de Dumbledore, sabia que já estaria bem longe daquele quarto. Harry foi para o banho e demorou umas duas horas ali, pois sabia que a festa levaria bem mais tempo para acabar. Ainda tinha uma esperança que quando saísse do banho, Draco estaria ali argumentado com ele sobre o porquê sumiu da festa, mas quando efetivamente saiu do banho, não havia ninguém no quarto.

Harry apagou as luzes, deixando só o luar e o barulho da chuva entrarem pela janela. Estava extremamente chateado e sentindo o ciúme corroer suas entranhas. Brian era lindo, esperto, autoconfiante e alem de tudo era amigo dos Malfoy. Mais alguns drinques e o moreno já podia imaginar o quanto seu namoro já teria acabado. Fitou a aliança em seu dedo anelar e pregou os olhos para dormir de uma vez.

Quatro horas depois, às 4:30 da manhã, Brian e Draco entraram rindo no quarto, comentando sobre os passos de Sirius na pista. Harry ainda não tinha dormido e estava amaldiçoando por toda eternidade que a piada dos dois fosse seu padrinho. Os dois pararam deslocados ao ver Harry aparentemente em profundo sono.

- Ele já está dormindo? - Perguntou Brian descrente. Draco tinha uma expressão de culpa nos olhos, mas Harry não podia vê-los no momento.

- Acho que sim. - Respondeu o loiro cabisbaixo.

Brian anunciou que iria tomar um banho e quando fechou a porta do banheiro, Draco sentou na cama de Harry, afagando de leve os cabelos do moreno.

- Eu senti sua falta lá embaixo... - Sussurrou o sonserino baixinho. Ouviu-se o chuveiro ser ligado, e então Harry virou para ele com uma expressão mal humorada.

- Eu não acredito que você é tão cara de pau a ponto de mentir tão descaradamente para mim.

Draco olhou-o chocado.

- Harry eu não pude te procurar, logo que eu fui fazer isso, apareceu...

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER DAS SUAS DESCULPAS! - Interrompeu Harry possesso em sua fúria, sentando-se na cama. - Você acha que eu não reparei o "_Me chame de Malfoy_", ou a sua súbita atenção exclusiva quando percebeu que ele era o filho do Ministro? Ou então quando dançaram juntos e você simplesmente esqueceu que eu existia? Ou melhor! Quando eu vim para cá e você sequer me procurou? Ah, poupe suas desculpas! Pode ficar com isso se quiser! - Gritou arrancando o anel de seu dedo e jogando-o no colo de Draco.

Harry saiu do quarto e Draco não foi atrás. Se ele não lhe dava oportunidades de explicar-se, não ia implorar pela sua compreensão. Brian podia ser lindo, mas não era motivo daquele ciúme descabido. Esperou Brian sair do banho e depois entrou lá sem falar com o rapaz e bateu a porta. Kinney não estava entendendo muito bem porque Harry não estava mais lá e nem porque Draco estava tão mal humorado, mas resolveu dormir antes que houvesse mais confusão.

O sonserino abriu o chuveiro depois de despir-se, e encostou as costas na parede gelada do box. Deixou a água escorrer por seu rosto e esconder o transtorno que sentira com a atitude de Harry. Afinal, fora para a pista justamente porque o moreno não desgrudava o olhar de Brian ao invés de olhar para ele. Que tipo de comportamento era esse no próprio dia da separação de seus pais?

Draco ainda segurava na sua mão a aliança que havia dado para Harry. Encarou-a sem saber o que fazer com aquilo. Tirou a sua do dedo anelar e as guardou num bolso de sua fantasia. Não adiantava pensar naquilo agora, Harry era teimoso e dessa vez não ia pisar em seu orgulho para fazer o grifinório voltar.

A alguns andares do quarto do diretor, na sala comunal da Grifinória, estava Harry sentado no sofá de frente para a lareira. Ele encarava o fogo estalando a madeira, desejando que fosse Draco no lugar dela. E agora tudo voltaria ao mesmo? Ele voltaria com seu ar superior e desprezível quando estivesse por perto? Com suas tiradas estúpidas sobre sangue-ruins e seus comparsas da Sonserina?

Quando pensava em Crabble e Goyle, Harry sequer sentia qualquer problema. O grande impasse que contorcia seu peito era Brian. Tinha certeza no que ia dar tudo aquilo. Brian na Sonserina, pais amigos, ambos lindos... E o pior é que nem conseguia odiar Kinney, pois havia sido tão simpático com Harry que ele até desejara que caísse na Grifinória.

_Pelas barbas de Merlin_... Que dia terrível. E o pior é que havia se esquecido de que Sirius faria um discurso ao final da festa e nem havia estado lá. Bêbado como o padrinho estava, não fazia nem idéia do que poderia ter ocorrido.

Olhou para sua mão e estava vazia... faltando algo que lhe dava segurança. Fechou em punho e deixou tomar-se pela tristeza da ausência da aliança. Será que ainda tinha futuro ao lado de Draco, ou será que era Brian quem iria desfrutar esse futuro com aquele garoto loiro que Harry se apaixonou tão perdidamente no começo do ano?

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou dormir sem ouvir os lamentos em seu peito. Não importa o que acontecera hoje, amanhã seria sempre mais uma chance de mudar as coisas.

_**- continuará -**_

**N.A: **Bom, primeiramente eu demorei e provavelmente _'demora' _não é a palavra adequada aqui, sendo que o tempo foi relativamente considerável desde o último capítulo até este, PORÉM (e sim, eu sempre tenho um porém) eu peço encarecidamente a vocês que girem seus viratempos algumas voltas pois agora a fic volta com a pilha toda, pronta para acompanhar as desenvolturas dos previews & trailers do HP6 e ser o mais detalhada possível com os detalhes oficiais, não só do livro como do filme. MUITOS lemons por vir, Drarry, Sirem, Sevluc, e acreditem ou não teremos mais uma _Gemial_ surpresa vindo para a fic ( já dei a dica, portanto aguardem as pimentas ). O Pacto CONTINUA e a fic NÃO ACABA! Todas as reviews estão respondidas (agora na própria review, já que o fanfiction agora possibilita) e fique à vontade para xingar, sugestionar, elogiar ou simplesmente ler! Endless Temptation vai ficar muito mais temperada no próximo capítulo, acompanhem os arquivos na pasta do 4shared conforme os capítulos forem postados, pois referencias de fotos, músicas e quaisquer outra estarão disponibilizadas la. Muito obrigada a todos por ainda lerem, estamos com a Cati betando e agora não tem mais erro! Pimenta na Endless!

**P.s 1**: Vocês preferem as reviews respondidas aqui ou na própria review? Só respondi aqui na page as pessoas que postaram review sem perfil no !

**P.s 2**: Depois do lançamento de Hp6 nos cinemas, PREPAREM-SE que vamos fazer uma promoção drarry apimentadíssima por aqui. Fiquem atentos aos detalhes da fic, que vocês vão precisar de um banho gelado depois de ganhar o prêmio. Mais detalhes posteriormente!

**Dark Wolf 03 **( Hey! Obrigada pela compreensão da demora, eu tento caprixar ao máximo mas lógico que essa demora foi desproporcional, de qualquer forma, voltemos com a pilha toda agora! Apesar dos dois terem tido a primeira discussão é agora que começa a pimeta toda! Obrigada por continuar lendo! ) **Becky **( Ah não se desculpe por nao deixar review! Não se preocupe com isso! O importante é que você esteja aproveitando a leitura! Eu adiei um pouco o Sirius / Remus, mas eles vão voltar mais apimentados que nunca nos proximos capitulos! Ainda mais porque eu vou instigar um ciuminho geral em Hogwarts! ) **Nanda Weasley Malfoy** ( Nandinhaaaaaa que bom que valeu a pena esperar! Acho que não vou ter esse abono nesse cap 12, mas se tiver te agradeço os elogios! Vamos botar mais pimenta nesse relacionamento Draco x Harry, além do romance a coisa agora vai ter mais suspense, sexy suspense claro, nada de mortes etc...enfim! Obrigada pela review querida! ) **Raylatan Tidal Tempest** (Oooo Ray! Não encabula assim essa autora! Quantos elogios! Mulher, QUEM nao quer um Draco só pra si? Aquela perdição de homem loiro e ...ohMerlin... ENFIM, taquei muita pimenta nesse cap, e agora no cap 12 vou dar uma folga pra vcs pra poder dar um ataque cardiaco em todo mundo denovo! huehuhauheuhuhauheau! Poxa, o 11 eu nem betei e tava super apreensiva quanto a resposta do pessoal e até q foram óotimas as reações! Espero que o pessoal continue acompanhando apesar da demora! Obrigada pela review Ray! ) **Angelines **( Sim Angelines, meu Pottah é tarado heuhuahuehuahuea! É influencia do Draco! Quanto às indicações sobre fics boas, dê uma olhada nas minha favoritas no perfil aqui do , é uma preciosidade atras da outra! Beijos!) **Mile **( Já ta no ar o cap12 Mile! e Logo vem mais por aí! To super feliz que vc esteja gostando! Cada vez mais lemons! ) **thay porto :) **( Eu vou por mais algumas festas para agitar Hogwarts e acontecer mais umas coisas perversas no capitulo agora que temos mais sonserinos na área! ) **Marina- **( Ô Ma! Endless não vai acabar nunca! Eu demorei pra postar, SUPER reconheço, mas agora a fic volta com a pilha toda e lemons mais apimentados ainda, justamente pra compensar a demora do HP6 q só vai lançar ano que vem! Espero que vc ainda acompanhe a fic! Obrigada pela review! ) **Jon Potter** ( Ah! Jon! Meu Draco é igual vc e vc ainda quer me dar dicas picantes? Escuta, me manda um email pra gente botar essas dicas em dia? Quero ver! Obrigada pela review! ) **Menta **( Tixia ja ta providenciando mais capitulo picantes, promessaaaaaaaaaaa! Agora que Hp6 vai demorar, vamos botar pimenta aqui! ) **Katrina **( Continuo! Pacto é pacto! Por mais que demore essa fic nao vai ter fim! )


	13. Affairs

**Endless Temptation** (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: **Cati**

_obs: isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 13 - Affairs**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry...? Harry!

Hermione sacudia o ombro de Harry tentando acordá-lo. O garoto mal abriu os olhos e o sol já estava entrando sem ser convidado pelas janelas do quarto. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos e espreguiçou-se.

- Que horas são?

- Meio dia, Harry. Estou te chamando porque já é hora do almoço. Você dormiu a manhã toda.

- Droga. Vou tomar um banho e encontro vocês lá embaixo então. - Respondeu Harry sonâmbulo.

Ela desceu com Rony, e Harry tomou um banho rápido para acordar. Não sabia como podia ter dormido tantas horas. Suas costas doíam por causa do sofá duro e torto da Sala Comunal, mas pelo menos não teve que encarar Draco a noite passada. A lembrança já fazia seu estômago se contorcer. Provavelmente a seleção de Brian já teria acabado e nesse momento ele já devia estar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

Harry desligou o chuveiro e vestiu uma camisa branca com um jeans. Catou um pouco do creme que havia roubado da sala precisa no dia do aniversário de Pansy e passou nos cabelos. Algumas gotas de perfume e estava novo em folha para encarar as próximas desculpas de Draco. Passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e desceu as escadas, entrando no Grande Salão com um falso ar de tranquilidade. O Salão estava bem vazio porque os alunos ainda dormiam da festa de ontem e os professores estavam em reunião. Mas mirou a mesa da Sonserina e lá estava ele...

Draco estava de camisa preta, segurando um palito com uma azeitona na ponta enquanto gesticulava para falar. Ele olhou Harry, mas logo desviou o olhar para a mesa, voltando a conversar animado com Brian, que estava de costas para a mesa da Grifinória e pelo visto havia mesmo sido escolhido para a casa que previa. Harry nunca sentira tanto ódio por ter pedido para o Chapéu Seletor não o colocar na Sonserina. Sentou-se na mesa emburrado e mastigava sua comida com voracidade. Rony o olhava sem entender nada.

- Você tá bem, cara?

- Estou ótimo. - Respondeu o moreno metendo a colher com tanta raiva no prato que esparramara arroz para todo lado. Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas sem nada comentar. Hermione dava olhares furtivos para a mesa da Sonserina, procurando entender a revolta de Harry.

- Quem é aquele aluno novo na Sonserina, afinal? - Perguntou ela impaciente.

- Brian Kinney. Filho do Ministro da Magia. - Bufou Harry.

- Filho do Minis... mas... mas ele não estudava em Durmstrung? Eu cheguei a ler no Profeta Diário que ele estudava lá!

- Pois é. Aparentemente lá não é tão seguro como Hogwarts e o pai dele quis mandá-lo para cá. - Apontou Harry discretamente com a colher para Brian - E os pais deles são amigos, sabem? O Ministro e Lucius...

- Bem, isso não é novidade. - Adicionou Rony - O pai de Draco sempre faz média com o povo do Ministério...

- Não, mas eu digo amigos _mesmo_. Brian estava me contando ontem na festa que Lucius e o Ministro fecharam um negócio em Devonshire. Me admira que Draco ainda não conhecesse ele... - Disse Harry pensativo - Ei! Será que não se conheciam mesmo? Ou será que só estavam fingindo se apresentarem porque eu estava por perto?

Hermione e Rony o olharam com dúvidas sobre o que responder. Nem um nem outro conheciam o tal Brian, muito menos as relações que ele teria com Malfoy ou os pais deles. A amiga olhou mais uma vez para a mesa da Sonserina e aí Draco percebeu.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, Granger? Acabou o pãozinho na mesa da Grifinória, talvez? - Disse o loiro com tom de sarcasmo, olhando a garota com desprezo.

Harry notou imediatamente que Draco voltara ao seu jeito antigo. Tudo tinha ido por água abaixo. Hermione virou-se para os amigos e Rony fez menção de levantar-se para quebrar a cara de Malfoy.

- Cale a boca seu cretino! Pelo menos não lambemos a bunda de Voldemort como seu pai!!

Draco levantou sério e começou a dar a volta na mesa da Sonserina, Crabble e Goyle o seguiam e Brian permaneceu sentado observando a cena. Harry sentiu sua barriga afundar de nervoso, porque apesar de Rony parecer mais forte, Draco era mais alto e tinha a retaguarda dos amigos. O sonserino puxou a varinha e caminhou em direção ao ruivo, apontando-a com firmeza.

- O que você disse, Weasley?

- Ron, ele não vai pensar duas vezes para te lançar um feitiço, deixa isso quieto, por favor! - Implorou Hermione atrás do ruivo.

- Escute sua namoradinha, Weasley. Melhor retirar o que disse antes que eu te faça comer suas palavras. - Ameaçou Draco novamente. Rony bufou.

Harry encheu-se de ódio. Não bastava o que tinha acontecido na noite passada, Draco ainda estava dando um de poderoso para impressionar Brian? Ah isso não ia ficar assim. Ele puxou a varinha de seu jeans e a apontou bem na cara de Malfoy, dando alguns passos à frente, forçando o loiro a dar alguns passos para trás. Rony olhava para Crabble e Goyle como quem acabara de ganhar uma aposta.

- Eu acho melhor você voltar para o seu lugar, Malfoy. - Cuspiu Harry com o olhar penetrante nos olhos do sonserino.

Por alguns minutos os dois se encararam. Draco umedeceu os lábios e involuntariamente o olhar de Harry escorregou para a boca do garoto à sua frente.

- _Expelliarmus_! - Gritou Draco em um gesto muitíssimo rápido.

A varinha de Harry voou para longe e o moreno olhou Malfoy assustado, como quem não acreditasse no que acabara de acontecer. Rony desviou o olhar dos comparsas de Draco e se encolheu. Teria apontado sua própria varinha se não a tivesse esquecido na Sala Comunal. Draco encostou a varinha debaixo do queixo de Harry, levantou-o um pouco, e chegou mais perto de seu corpo, mantendo o intenso contato visual entre os dois.

- Você não aprende mesmo, não é, Potter? Te dei a chance de sermos amigos e você foi lá e fez o quê? Jogou fora. - Disse ele com um leve tom de desprezo encarando a mão de Harry sem o anel - E a pior parte não é essa! Você joga fora e ainda vem querer me _desafiar_ em seguida! - Draco pendeu sua cabeça para o lado, sorrindo, como quem tivesse dó do grifinório. Harry o encarava incrédulo.

- Talvez ele tivesse motivos para ter feito o que fez. - Sussurrou Hermione nervosa, de modo que desse para Draco ouvir.

- Talvez ele tivesse somente presumido os motivos, Granger, e escolhido não saber a verdade. - Respondeu Draco baixando a varinha e medindo Harry da cabeça aos pés com um olhar de desprezo. Se afastou e chamou Brian para voltarem a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Brian estava absorto da situação, pois ainda não era familiarizado com as disputas entre os dois. Harry fora apanhar sua varinha e saiu do salão para o banheiro mais próximo.

- Não acredito! Como ele pôde fazer isso? - Disse a garota para Rony, quando Draco já estava longe. - Harry deve estar devastado, Ron. Será que não seria melhor você checar o banheiro dos meninos onde ele entrou?

Rony a olhava sem muita coragem.

- Eu não sei não. O Harry não se abre sobre essas coisas comigo... além do mais ele nem tentaria depois que Draco me ameaçou. Ele sabe que qualquer defesa que eu fizesse daquele imbecil agora seria mera falsidade para consolá-lo. Malfoy não merece o Harry

-------------------------------------------------------

A alguns corredores do Grande Salão, Harry estava encolhido em um dos boxes do banheiro mais próximo, tentando estancar as lágrimas que ficavam insistindo em sair dos seus olhos. Ele sentia mais ódio que mágoa, mais dele próprio do que de Malfoy, por ter acreditado que tudo aquilo era verdade. Chutou a parede e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos, tentando entender o porquê de Draco estar agindo daquela maneira.

Maldito. Tudo por causa daquele Brian! Se não tivesse parado para falar com ele na festa, nada disso teria acontecido! Ou talvez até tivesse, porque afinal de contas ele iria parar na Sonserina de qualquer jeito. Harry encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor se alastrar por seu peito. Como doía se decepcionar com alguém... e como era tão pior que a dor de sua cicatriz sentir tudo aquilo.

Uma imagem então se formou no seu campo visual, enquanto ele estava de olhos fechados. A imagem da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, e então do quarto de Draco... e logo o loiro dormindo indefeso. Harry viu-se apontando a varinha para ele e pronunciando ''_Sectumsempra_'' e logo o sonserino estava sendo machucado com cortes profundos e acordando assustado e sangrando. Harry abriu os olhos com o coração disparado, como se tivesse dormido por alguns segundos e acordado sobressaltado. Uma voz ecoava no fundo de sua mente dizendo ''_Machuque-o! Faça o sentir a sua dor!_''. Sua cicatriz ardia.

Harry levantou, olhou-se no espelho, abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto com as mãos. Ele não havia imaginado aquilo voluntariamente, não machucaria Draco a esse ponto por tê-lo magoado. E sua cicatriz ardendo nunca era bom sinal. Será que Voldemort podia ver ou sentir quem havia causado essa dor a Harry e estava instigando seu lado mau para vingar-se de Lucius? Maldito fosse Voldemort, já não bastavam as dores da vida, ainda tinha que suportar esse demônio atrás de sua alma. Saiu do banheiro e voltou para o Grande Salão, sentando-se na mesa. Hermione o olhou preocupada.

- Você está pálido, Harry.

- É, minha cicatriz andou ardendo um pouco. - Respondeu o moreno para ela.

- Você tem que contar ao Dumbledore! - Ordenou ela impaciente.

- Eu já sei. Daqui a pouco vou lá.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry acabou de comer, embora não sentisse mais nenhum apetite, e saiu do Grande Salão para o escritório do diretor. Ficou diante da entrada e pronunciou ''_Pudim de Abóbora_". A escada em espiral se revelou e ele subiu por ela, até dar de cara com a sala escura e cheia de quadros de Dumbledore. O diretor estava procurando algum livro na sua estante e sem se virar, cumprimentou o garoto.

- Olá Harry. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Professor... não sei por onde começar, mas estou aqui porque minha cicatriz está ardendo um pouco... - Disse ele cabisbaixo. Ainda não sabia se deveria ou não contar sobre Draco. Dumbledore virou-se para ele com uma expressão séria, e indicou para que ele se sentasse.

- Você teve visões, Harry?

- Tive. Por um momento ainda a pouco, fechei os olhos e foi como um transe... me vi atacando Draco Malfoy nas masmorras. - Explicou Harry, sentando-se na poltrona de frente para a mesa do diretor. - Mas eu sei que ele não estava sendo atacado porque tinha acabado de vê-lo no Grande Salão. E aí uma voz começou a ecoar na minha mente ordenando que eu o machucasse...

Alvo o fitou por mais alguns minutos e encarou o teto de seu escritório, como se contemplasse o céu.

- Harry... há algum motivo que possa levar Voldemort a acreditar que Draco Malfoy seja importante para você?

O moreno sentiu seu rosto ferver. Como seria a reação de Dumbledore se soubesse que ele era gay? E que estava apaixonado por seu pior inimigo? E se Dumbledore o expulsasse como tantas vezes ouvira falar que os pais faziam no mundo trouxa, quando descobriam que o filho era homossexual? Será que entenderia a sua situação? Mas então Harry sabia que se não arriscasse, estaria mentindo para o diretor e isso certamente não era a maneira mais correta de portar-se com o homem que sempre o apoiou, não importando quais fossem suas intenções.

- Eu... eu... _ahm_... - Harry engoliu seco. Como era tenebrosa a sensação de insegurança ao contar uma coisa dessas. - Eu... acho que... passei a... _gostar_ de Malfoy, professor. Nós nos entendemos depois do Natal, quando ele dormiu aqueles dias na torre da Grifinória, e a coisa tornou-se recíproca e... e então nós... nós... - Harry deu um último suspiro cabisbaixo, fitando os próprios pés, e forçou-se para conter a tristeza que ameaçava transbordar por seus olhos. - Nós brigamos novamente...

Harry olhou para o diretor, procurando sua reação por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua, e Dumbledore tinha uma expressão estranha, quase como se tivesse orgulho ao ouvir aquilo. Ele juntou as palmas das mãos e encostou-se na beira de sua mesa, de frente para o garoto.

- Harry... primeiramente, devo lhe agradecer por me contar algo tão pessoal. Acredite, é um assunto delicado e eu próprio tive que encarar meus familiares em determinado momento, quando passei algo parecido com o que você está passando. Não foi nada fácil...

Harry ficou pasmo. O próprio Dumbledore já havia passado por isso?

- Harry... - Recomeçou Alvo com um sorriso no rosto. - É difícil sabe, estar fora dos padrões comuns de relacionamentos. As pessoas te olham torto, como se você fosse um trouxa no mundo mágico... eu sei o que você está passando. Devo lhe garantir que o Sr. Malfoy com toda certeza está passando o mesmo, talvez ainda mais intensamente por ter pais tão conservadores.

- Mas ele sempre pareceu tão... tranqüilo... com ele mesmo. Nunca o vi em negação ou em resistência quando nós começamos a... a... a nos entender... entende senhor? - Respondeu Harry, aliviado em saber que o diretor o compreendia.

- Mas Harry, é um Malfoy! Sonserinos nunca dão o braço a torcer quando se trata do próprio orgulho. Este rapaz com toda certeza teve muitos momentos de reflexão longe dos seus olhos e decidiu por aceitar sua condição, mesmo que isso arriscasse sua reputação com seus amigos. Devo dizer, Harry, que este fora provavelmente o ato mais... altruísta... que já tomei conhecimento vindo de um sonserino, em exceção ao Professor Snape, que é sem dúvida um grande fiel à mim, após ter servido a Voldemort... - Explicou o diretor com um leve sorriso. - Agora, se não houver problemas, gostaria que me contasse o porquê de terem brigado...

- Bom... - Começou Harry, sem saber exatamente até onde deveria contar - Estávamos na festa de ontem, e conheci Brian, o filho do Ministro. - Harry voltou a olhar o diretor inseguro e Dumbledore concordou com um aceno, indicando para que ele continuasse. O garoto voltou a fitar seus pés. - E então Draco chegou e os dois ficaram amigos, e logo Draco foi dançar com ele e me ignorou o resto da noite... aí saí de lá e quando cheguei no quarto, vi que Brian iria ficar conosco, e...

- E então você desobedeceu as minhas ordens e foi dormir na Sala Comunal da Grifinória... - Interrompeu Dumbledore.

Harry encolheu-se no assento, sem ter coragem de encarar os olhos do diretor.

- Eu fiquei no quarto do escritório, mas quando Draco veio com as desculpas furadas dele eu não agüentei, senhor, tive que sair. - Justificou o moreno em desespero.

- Quais desculpas? - Inquiriu o diretor.

- Bem, eu não me lembro ao certo... só lembro dele dizendo que quando foi me procurar apareceu alguém e...

- Quem?

- Eu não... não quis ouvir. Eu saí naquele momento. - Justificou Harry, novamente cabisbaixo.

- Harry... - Começou Alvo, fazendo o garoto olhar para ele. - É muito importante que você entenda uma coisa - relacionamentos são feitos de química e diálogo. Sem um destes dois ingredientes, não há como durar, nem tornar-se forte o bastante. O Sr. Malfoy sabe como você pensa, ele lhe observou por anos e com certeza teve um motivo para ir dançar com este garoto, filho do Ministro. Relembre se em algum momento você possa ter dado motivo para que ele provocasse seus ciúmes, para chamar sua atenção. - O diretor suspirou e olhou para Harry quase com um olhar de súplica. - Eu não quero entrar em detalhes Harry, mas em breve resumo, gostaria que soubesse que tive uma grande amizade com um rapaz que tornou-se o que podemos chamar de um _quase-Voldemort_. Fomos obrigados a ficar afastados e nesse tempo ele se tornou tão ambicioso que fui obrigado a destruí-lo para que não destruísse o resto dos trouxas e bruxos mestiços existentes...

- O senhor teve que... d-destruí-lo? - Gaguejou Harry descrente do que ouvira.

- Gellert Grindwald era o nome dele. Me ameaçou para que eu matasse os trouxas e mestiços que conhecia, e não tive escolha Harry. Foi o dia mais díficil da minha vida. Minha irmã acabou sendo atingida quando duelamos. - O diretor tomou fôlego novamente e Harry percebeu o quão difícil era para ele relembrar esta data. - Nunca pude me perdoar por isso...

- Professor, eu sinto muito... - Harry não tinha palavras que bastassem para expressar o tanto que sentia. - Eu não sei se conseguiria matar Draco numa situação dessas... hoje mesmo acabamos meio que ''duelando'' no Grande Salão e por me distrair olhando para ele, acabei levando um ''_Expelliarmus_''...

- Você é mais forte do que pensa, Harry. Imagine que por um momento Draco lhe obrigasse a matar a Srta. Granger, ou o Sr. Weasley e toda sua família... você pensaria duas vezes em quem escolher? - Perguntou o diretor, olhando-o atentamente.

- Definitivamente não. Escolheria meus amigos sem piscar. - Respondeu o garoto, entendendo o ponto de vista de Dumbledore.

- Eu gostaria que o não seguisse os passos dos pais... gostaria que ele conhecesse mais de você e caminhasse para uma vida longe de Voldemort. Não posso obrigá-lo a ficar com ele, Harry, mas gostaria que soubesse que esta oportunidade de desvinculá-lo do mau, depende apenas de você.

Harry entendeu como seria a vida de Draco longe dele, e entendeu também que se não consertasse isso, muito em breve voltaria a ver a marca negra no braço do garoto. Por mais que detestasse o sonserino no momento, sabia que uma discussão de ciúmes não devia arruinar seu futuro ao lado dele. Não sabia exatamente como ia fazer isso sem pisar no seu próprio orgulho, mas acreditava que a resposta viria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ele agradeceu Dumbledore e rumou para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No caminho entre os corredores, Harry passou pelas masmorras e viu Sirius em uma das salas de aula, gesticulando para carteiras vazias. Estranhando a situação, resolveu entrar sem bater e Black levou um susto que quase derrubou os livros todos empilhados da mesa.

- Harry! Não mate seu padrinho aparecendo assim! Já bastam os 12 anos em Azkaban para me envelhecer. - Gritou Sirius, enquanto sorria. Harry riu também.

- Sirius, o que está fazendo aqui na sala de Snape? Hoje é domingo! - Perguntou o garoto curioso.

- Eu estava ensaiando para a aula que vou dar amanhã. Como Snape está pegando ingredientes com a Professora Sprout, resolvi pegar emprestada a sala dele. Mas não ria, eu nunca dei aula antes... preciso mesmo ensaiar...

- Você vai se sair bem. - Respondeu Harry sem muita energia. Sirius o encarou, franzindo levemente a testa.

- Por que todas as vezes que te vejo você têm estado para baixo, hein? - Perguntou o padrinho preocupado.

- Brigamos. Eu e Malfoy...

- Ah, o que ele fez com você desta vez?

- Nada... ele ficou lá dançando com o filho do Ministro na festa e não gostei... fui embora e ele demorou para voltar e depois veio com desculpas e... enfim! Voltou tudo ao que era antes, ele voltou a ser o velho cretino de sempre comigo...

- Mas eu não entendo! Hoje quando acordei, Moony ficou falando o tempo todo de como Malfoy tinha mudado e pelo que entendi, o tal ''bom'' comportamento dele tinha sido exatamente na festa. Pensei que ele estivesse sendo legal com você, porque não me lembro de quase nada de ontem... tinha bebido demais... - Respondeu Sirius com uma careta de auto-desaprovação. Harry estranhou e continuou encarando o padrinho.

- Talvez Moony tenha me confundindo com Brian... foi com ele que Draco ficou a noite toda... - Respondeu Harry chateado.

- Moony não bebe, Harry. Se ele tivesse visto isso não estaria elogiando ele tanto hoje de manhã...

Harry não entendeu porque Lupin tivera a impressão de que Malfoy tinha se comportado bem na festa. Despediu-se de Sirius e quando fosse possível, conversaria com Remus para entender o que isso queria dizer. Subiu para a Sala Comunal da Grinifória e tentou não pensar mais no assunto.

Sirius continuou na sala gesticulando para uma platéia invisível, consideravelmente preocupado com sua performance na aula do dia seguinte. Lembrou-se de Remus o aconselhando a dar tarefas práticas, então simulou que metade da sala duelaria e a outra seria a banca julgadora do Ministério, que apresentaria as penas cabíveis para cada crime.

Logo a porta abriu-se novamente e Snape entrava com a cara tradicionalmente amarrada, indo em direção a sua mesa.

- Preparando-se para contar sua própria experiência em Azkaban, Black? - Perguntou Snape venenoso.

- Até que não seria má idéia. - Acrescentou Sirius com bom humor. Severus o olhou com enorme tédio.

- Somente Dumbledore para admitir você como professor... francamente...

- Não acho que você esteja numa posição muito melhor. Eu sou ex-prisioneiro de Azkaban por um crime que não cometi, mas você foi voluntariamente um Comensal da Morte, Snape. - Retrucou Sirius com desdenho.

- Seu grifinóriozinho impertinente! Saia da minha sala. - Snape o expulsou fechou a porta com um grande baque.

Detestava lembrar de toda história com Voldemort por que involuntariamente, suas entranhas o lembravam da ausência de Lucius e como isso o torturava. Onde estaria aquele homem que o deixou na última vez com uma promessa de divórcio da esposa... ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Harry jogava snap explosivo com Rony e Hermione. Não que ele empreendesse muita atenção no jogo, na realidade as palavras de Dumbledore se repetiam a todo minuto nos seus ouvidos. "_Devo dizer, Harry, que este fora provavelmente o ato mais... altruísta... que já tomei conhecimento vindo de um sonserino_". Será que tinha feito algo que de fato teria feito Draco ir dançar com Brian para chamar sua atenção?

- Há! Ganhei! - Exclamou Rony animado. Mione fez um muxoxo. - Mais uma rodada?

Antes de responderem, Fred e George entraram pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, suados e cansados, e passaram por Harry dando um tabefe em sua nuca, bem como na de Rony. Harry franziu a testa e olhou para os irmãos sorridentes. Se repreendeu mentalmente por tê-los achado extremamente sexy com as regatas brancas coladas em seus corpos.

- Por que o tapa? - Perguntou o moreno rindo.

- Porque hoje teve treino de Quadribol e vocês faltaram. - Disse Fred.

- E terça feira já é o jogo contra a Sonserina. - Completou George.

- Nossa Harry, nós esquecemos!! - Lamentou Rony, lembrando-se do compromisso.

Fred e George, por razão da interferência de Umbridge, não haviam completado os estudos em seus últimos anos em Hogwarts, quando Rony e Harry ainda estavam no 5º. Então depois que fizeram grande sucesso com a loja das Gemialidades Weasley, resolveram contratar gerentes e conversar com Dumbledore para ver se podiam voltar. O diretor, obviamente, os aceitou de volta, e neste ano jogavam como batedores e Rony como goleiro. Estudavam inclusive na mesma sala que o irmão e o amigo. Harry continuava como apanhador.

- Amanhã tem mais um treino. - Lembrou-se Harry subitamente. - Que horas é mesmo?

- 7 da noite - Disseram os gêmeos juntos.

- Estaremos lá. - Anunciou Rony e Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Os três amigos continuaram a jogar Snap explosivo enquanto Fred tomava banho e depois George. Quando acabaram, resolveram descer juntos para jantar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos corredores para o Salão Principal, perceberam que a gangue da Sonserina estava vindo na direção contrária. Harry viu Draco caminhando, com sua blusa de gola alta, e lembrou-se do quanto gostava do cabelo loiro-prata do garoto contrastando com suas vestes pretas.

- E lá vem a ''Grifi-chóra''. - Zombou Draco, fazendo todos atrás dele rirem. - Preparados para chorarem amanhã, vermelhinhos?

- Se depender dos ''Tonterinos'', provavelmente iremos chorar de rir. - Retrucou Rony. Harry fechou os olhos porque o trocadilho do nome Sonserinos para Tonterinos tinha sido realmente horrível. A Sonserina inteira explodia em risadas da péssima criatividade do ruivo.

- Ah Weasley, você me mata. - Disse Draco às gargalhadas, com a mão na barriga. - Quem te ensinou essa? O Potter?

Harry resolveu continuar o caminho para o Salão Principal, mas Draco segurou suas vestes e o empurrou.

- Vai fugir, Potterzinha? Está com medo? - Perguntou o loiro desdenhoso.

- Medo do que, Malfoy?! Você não tem mais o que fazer? Se você tiver algum problema comigo, podemos resolver sozinhos, sem ficar se aparecendo para turminhas, ok? Vê se cresce. - Respondeu Harry, empurrando-o. Draco fechou a cara e o empurrou com mais força, fazendo os dois irem parar no chão. Harry virou-se por cima dele, com uma perna de cada lado, e não deu brecha para ameaças. Puxou sua varinha e a segurou firme na altura dos olhos do loiro.

- O que você quer de mim, hein?! - Berrou Potter a plenos pulmões. - Por que não me deixa em paz? Por que você...

Ele foi perdendo a voz conforme sentia Draco embaixo dele ficando excitado, ainda que mantivesse a cara de ódio. Não podia acreditar naquilo - estavam brigando e Draco estava naquele estado! Ele continuou encarando o garoto deitado no chão, sem saber muito como agir. Draco se ergueu um pouco, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e mudou sua expressão para um olhar de intensidade que fez Harry gelar por dentro.

- Porque eu faço o que _eu_ quero, quando _eu_ quero, e do jeito que _eu_ quero. - Respondeu Draco, discretamente empurrando seu quadril para cima, fazendo Harry inspirar fundo e esquecer completamente o que tinha perguntado. O Sonserino levantou a metade do corpo que Harry não estava em cima, apoiando-se nos braços, ficando bem perto do rosto do moreno, e tinha noção de que agora os dois estavam em uma posição muito parecida com aquela em que faziam sexo. Estavam tão perto que Harry não conseguia prender a respiração que insistia em ficar mais acelerada. As pessoas à sua volta não eram mais que um borrão.

Draco então aproximou-se mais e Harry começava a recuar a varinha, levando-a para o lado de seu corpo, sem tirar os olhos dele. Quando Malfoy percebeu que a varinha já estava longe, empurrou Harry pelos braços e segurou seus pulsos contra o chão. O moreno começava a sentir que fora enganado de novo por aqueles olhos azuis, no entanto ver Draco por cima de si com aqueles cabelos loiros caindo sobre seu rosto fez Harry sentir sua boxer ficar apertada.

- Você é engraçado, Potter. - Disse Draco sorrindo. - Sobrevive a Voldemort por 17 anos, mas não é capaz de manter a varinha levantada quando eu estou na sua frente.

As pessoas em volta deles começavam a rir e fazer barulhos zombeteiros. Draco ficou incomodado com o burburinho e resolveu levantar, deixando Harry no chão. Os sonserinos entraram no Grande Salão e Fred foi ajudá-lo a levantar. Harry perdeu o apetite e resolveu voltar a Sala Comunal. Todos foram jantar, exceto Fred que o acompanhou até a torre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tomou um banho e sentou na cama de camiseta e cueca, encostando a cabeça na parede atrás da cabeceira. Suspirou desanimado com a situação que estava passando, enquanto Fred procurava algo em sua cômoda.

- Harry...

- Eu sei. Não é pra eu dar bola pro Malfoy. - Completou Harry automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos do teto.

- Bem, sim, mas não era exatamente isso que ia dizer... - Respondeu o ruivo.

- O que foi?

- Você viu a minha camiseta de pijama por aí? - Perguntou Fred, ainda remexendo suas coisas.

- Não. - Respondeu Harry sem energia.

- Bom, eu não posso dormir com essa roupa então vai de cueca mesmo.

Fred começou a tirar sua roupa e Harry olhou para ele descrente, embora seu rosto não mostrasse isso. Era só o que faltava começar a ficar excitado quando os gêmeos ficavam suados ou seminus. Imagina se Rony soubesse que essas imagens provocavam leves espasmos de prazer por dentro dele. Ele fitou o corpo extremamente definido e a boxer branca de Fred e _OhMeuMerlinOqueéAquilo!_

Fred era consideravelmente bem dotado. Harry se perguntava se a cena com Malfoy teria o excitado ou se aquilo era seu estado normal. Não conseguia desvencilhar o olhar daquela ondulação perfeita, que agora caminhava em sua direção. Fred procurava algo em cima da estrutura de madeira que sustentava o dossel da sua cama.

- Eu deixei uns papéis da loja aqui em cima, você não viu por aí, Harry?

(...)

- Harry? - Tornou a perguntar o ruivo olhando para baixo.

- Quê...? - Respondeu Harry, rapidamente desviando o olhar para o rosto de Fred e rezando para ele não ter notado o que fazia. O ruivo sorriu divertido.

- Gostou da minha boxer? - Perguntou Fred, com expressão normal.

- Fred... - Começou Harry tampando o rosto com as mãos e sentindo seu estômago e sua reputação afundarem. - Me desculpa... é que...

- É que você é igual a mim e não consegue desviar a atenção de uma boxer quando vê uma... certo? - Completou Fred tranqüilo, ainda procurando os documentos.

Harry ficou pálido.

- QUÊ?!

- Ah Harry, não me olhe assim. Se eu estiver errado pode me dar um chute no saco. Eu só pensei que você também...

Harry precisou de alguns minutos para processar a informação. Fred também gostava de garotos? Assim como Dumbledore? Assim como seus padrinhos? Assim como Malfoy? Que diabos acontecia no mundo que os faziam acreditar que ser _hétero_ era o _normal_ dos relacionamentos?! Fred, o próprio irmão de Rony também gostava de rapazes! Quem mais no mundo iria entendê-lo melhor do que ele? Não podia contar os detalhes sórdidos para Dumbledore, nem para Sirius nem Lupin... mas Fred podia agora ser seu melhor amigo! Ele sim _adoraria_ saber os detalhes picantes dos relacionamentos de Harry. Ou pelo menos presumia que sim, dada a malícia com que ele e o irmão levavam as regras da escola.

- Fred, você tá de brincadeira. Você não está inventando isso para me zoar, está? - Inquiriu Harry desconfiado.

Fred sentou na cama, ao lado de Harry, bem junto ao garoto e olhou para ele.

- Não tem ninguém aqui no quarto, se você quiser, eu posso provar. - Respondeu Fred bem humorado.

- Como?

Fred se inclinou e deu um selinho na boca de Harry. Não deu nem tempo de Harry fechar os olhos, e ele já estava sorrindo novamente.

- Serve para você como prova?

Harry sorriu genuinamente. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Não, acho que vou exigir que você tire a roupa também. - Brincou ele, dando um cutucão no braço do ruivo. Fred riu e recostou confortável na cabeceira da cama, encarando o teto.

- Nem foi tão difícil te contar. Mas não vá sair espalhando por aí se não vou ser obrigado a trazer gemialidades para dentro de Hogwarts denovo. - Disse ele animado. Olhou para Harry, que ainda o olhava descrente. - Agora me conta... você e o Malfoy, hein? - Instigou o gêmeo com um sorriso perverso.

- Ahh... - Suspirou Harry envergonhado, se escondendo no lençol da cama. Fred o puxou não dando chance para Harry escapar.

- Conta! Eu quero saber como são os sonserinos na cama! - Pediu ele em tom de súplica.

- Ah Fred... nem me faz lembrar que eu já fico...

Fred levantou o lençol e espiou por baixo.

- Tá, já entendi como você ficou. - Completou o ruivo entre risadas.

- Cala a boca que você também ficou! - Retrucou Harry num tom rosado no rosto.

- Eeeeeeu? Desde quando você me viu excitado? - Perguntou Fred com súbita inocência.

- Não vai me dizer que isso aí é seu estado normal?

- Você quer sentir se eu to duro, pra saber se isso é o normal?

Harry sentiu um certo gelado por dentro. Já fazia alguns dias que tinha tido aquela experiência sexual com Draco no quarto do diretor e no corredor, mas não podia negar que a vontade de sentir tudo aquilo de novo ainda mexia com seu baixo ventre. A tentação era enorme de aceitar o convite de Fred, mas ele pensou em Rony e resolveu não arriscar.

- Eu não posso, Fred. Seu irmão...

- Meu irmão não está aqui! Além do que, eu não estou pedindo pra você me masturbar ou algo do tipo, é só pra você sentir, Harry. Mera análise...

- Fred, como você é... - Começou Harry, sem saber como terminar. _Pervertido_ era uma palavra muito inocente para classificar o ruivo.

- E você é fresco. - Respondeu Fred tranquilo, mesmo sem o final da frase de Harry. O moreno começava a suspeitar que também já devia ter um tempo que Fred não se envolvia com alguém, e por isso sua vontade era tão... _grande_.

Harry suspirou, como se fosse um grande sacrifício sucumbir à vontade do rapaz, e começou a escorregar a mão por debaixo dos lençóis. Quando Fred notou, começou a ficar levemente mais sério e gradativamente prendia uma parte da respiração. Então Harry começou devagarzinho a subir a mão pela coxa do ruivo e Fred deu um gemidinho em tom de brincadeira, embora Harry suspeitasse que ele sentisse a vontade de fazer isso. Subiu a mão pela cueca dele e fechou lentamente a mão em volta da ondulação do rapaz. Fred fechou os olhos e Harry sentiu que ele estava um pouco duro. Não podia culpá-lo, era tão gostoso poder pegar em um volume desses novamente.

- Ok, eu não consigo ficar normal com você tocando lá também. - Justificou Fred rindo e Harry escorregou a mão para longe da cueca dele. - Mas aposto que você está assim também!

Harry começou a gargalhar com vontade, enfiando o travesseiro na cara.

- Por que você não diz logo que quer pegar no meu, Fred? - Perguntou o moreno, ainda entre risadas. Fred ficou da cor de seu cabelo.

- Tá Harry, eu quero. - Respondeu ele, tentando soar casual. - A culpa é sua que veio me instigar!

Harry empurrou o lençol para baixo, como sinal de que Fred podia tocá-lo também. Uma das pernas de Harry estava dobrada na cama e a outra esticada, e Fred notou com nitidez que Harry estava _bem_ excitado. Isso tirou um pouco da sua coragem e o fez respirar mais rápido. O que ele não sabia, é que quanto mais nervoso ficasse para tocar em Harry, mais a excitação do moreno cresceria.

- Vai Fred... - Pediu Harry, sorrindo.

O ruivo foi chegando perto da perna esticada de Harry, por cima dela e desceu a mão por cima da boxer do moreno, sentindo o quão rígido estava o membro do garoto. Harry ofegou ficando ainda mais rosado e excitado quando Fred o tocou. Mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para Fred e a tensão entre os dois começou. Eles começaram a se olhar por alguns minutos, com expressão séria, e a se aproximar. Fred olhava para a boca de Harry, Harry para a boca dele, cada vez mais próximas. Fred escorregava a mão pela cueca dele, lentamente massageando a excitação do moreno e Harry começava a delirar de tesão.

Harry fechou os olhos e encostou sua boca na de Fred. O ruivo chupou um beijo delicioso de sua boca. Segurou o corpo de Harry e o puxou para cima de si, fazendo o moreno sentar nele. Harry desmanchou sentindo sua cueca tocar diretamente na dele e subiu uma mão na nuca, entre os cabelos compridos de Fred, e outra segurando na cabeceira. Ele movimentava devagar o quadril, se esfregando na rigidez de Fred e chupava sua boca em beijos extremamente excitantes. Fred desceu uma das mãos das costas do moreno para apertar sua bunda. Há séculos Fred queria sentir o que era apertar a bunda de Harry.

Fred deu mais um gemido dentro do beijo que dava em Harry e o garoto sorriu, sentindo que estava o excitando com o movimento. Voltou a beijá-lo e então sentiu que Fred esfregava devagar sua entrada por cima da cueca com a mão. Aquilo fez suas batidas cardíacas aumentarem consideravelmente e não conseguiu conter seu rosto de expressar o que sentia.

- Fred... - Começou Harry rouco, bem perto da boca do ruivo. - Assim eu não vou agüentar...

Fred o olhava com luxúria, a boca molhada tocando a boca de Harry. Cada vez que o moreno gemia ou falava algo assim, milhares de espasmos o endureciam debaixo dos lençóis. Ele escorregou a mão por debaixo da cueca de Harry, sentindo seu membro já molhado de tanto latejar e começou a masturbá-lo. Harry foi à loucura, inclinando-se para a cabeceira, gemendo e chupando o pescoço do ruivo.

Entrou no quarto o barulho do quadro da Mulher Gorda virando-se, e eles deram um pulo muito alto, assustados. Rapidamente procuraram fingir estar o mais normal possível. Ambos com o lençol puxado até o pescoço, um em cada ponta da cama. Fred estava amaldiçoando trezentas mil vezes quem quer que fosse, tamanha era a dor em sua cueca de ter parado tão subitamente aquele amasso com Harry. O moreno apertava com força a sua própria excitação, tentando conter as sensações de prazer que gritavam dentro dele.

Rony entrou no quarto e observou os dois na cama, naquela posição e ambos respirando rápido. Aquilo não era normal, e então ele se encheu de fúria e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

- Vocês! - Bufou ele para os dois na cama.

Fred e Harry o olharam, assustados, espiando-o por cima do lençol.

- Não pensem que eu não sei! Tenho certeza do que vocês foram fazer ao invés de ir jantar!

Os dois engoliram seco e Rony continuou enfurecido.

- Vocês foram treinar Quadribol escondido! - Gritou o ruivo indignado - Aí chego aqui e vocês fingem estar dormindo!

Um segundo de silêncio encheu o quarto antes que Fred soltasse uma risada pelo nariz e uma gargalhada explodisse dentro de Harry. Os dois se contorciam na cama de tanto rir e Rony estava beirando o roxo, notando a cara de pau dos dois.

- Vocês não prestam! Sabem o quanto estou preocupado com essa partida da Sonserina e ficam jogando escondido! Nem para disfarçarem!!

- Ron pare, por favor! Eu não agüent... - Disse Harry, ou pelo menos tentou antes de continuar a gargalhar.

Rony foi deitar emburrado, metendo a cara no travesseiro. Harry e Fred saciaram as risadas aos poucos e se olharam, negando a acreditar que Rony tinha entendido tudo errado sem a ajuda deles. Harry sentiu vontade de beijar Fred novamente, mas nem sequer ousaria com Rony ali. Pelo olhar de Fred, entendeu que ele também queria, mas também não arriscaria. George entrou no quarto com alguns lanches para eles, e Harry agradeceu imensamente que o gêmeo tivesse feito isso porque não tinha jantado, e o amasso com Fred tinha provocado sua fome.

De alguma forma, ele percebeu que George olhava Fred com suspeitas, embora fosse impossível que tivesse presumido qualquer coisa sobre os dois no momento em que chegou. O máximo que Harry concluiu, foi que talvez George soubesse de Fred, e tivesse entendido que o irmão teria contado para Harry sobre sua preferência sexual. Mesmo que fosse isso, Harry não se preocupou, (.) tudo que ele queria agora era comer o lanche e depois ter uma boa noite de sono, para arrebentar com a Sonserina no treino do dia seguinte.

Draco não sabia, mas Harry agora tinha uma arma secreta.

A gemialidade de Fred Weasley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-- continuará --**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da autora : **É tão gostoso acabar um capítulo de 21 páginas e já ter a certeza de que o próximo terá ainda mais. Pra vocês verem, lemon apimentadíssimo e eu ainda tenho a **forte** chance de apanhar por ter brincado com o shipper. SIM, eu já adianto que sei q o Harry é do Draco, mas nãããooo se revoltem! Eles têm direito de terem affairs, certo? Afinal Harry acabou seu namoro (pelo menos por enquanto) e Fred estava ali para consolá-lo! Come on people! Vocês não podem dizer que resistiriam ao Fred ou ao George! São dois pedaços de mau caminho aqueles gêmeos! Mas guardem as armas, eu disse que ia fazer de Hogwarts um centro de hedonismo, então relaxem que o Harry ainda tem muito a aprender com o Draco. Muito mais limonada com pimenta no capítulo que vem, portanto botem os alertas da Endless para os seus emails que muito em breve já estarei postando o cap 14.

**Ps1 :** Responderei as reviews com login do na propria review e as que não tiverem login, aqui na fic. ;*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cati **( Minha querida beta! S2) **Ana Paula **( Ah Ana!! Mais feliz ficou eu que vocês ainda leiam! Eu nunca vou desistir dessa fic pq eu sou apaixonada pelo casais dela! E como por enquanto ainda nao temos previsão se a J.K possa continuar escrevendo sobre nossos pombinhos, a gente escreve! Quanto a eles se entenderem, nem se preocupe, Draco e Harry foram feitos um para o outro! Muito obrigada MESMO por ainda acompanhar! ;* ) **Dark Wolf 03 **( O Harry foi tooooooootalmente imaturo, e conforme seguirem os capítulos, isso vai ser mais e mais claro. O Sirius de fato é muito suscetível à bebidas mas eles aproveitaram a noite. O Cap 12 na verdade é uma ponta pro cap 13 que é aonde começam os lemons. de qualquer forma, não me xingue se non gostar do Snape, pq como diz o titulo do cap, é só um affair! heuhuahuheuhauheua! E o mais importante, obrigada você por ler! Eu não sei seu nome, mas eu que agradeço por ainda acompanhar a Endless! Continuarei te respondendo aqui na pagina do capitulo! ;* )

**Demais reviews sendo respondidas nas proprias reviews.**

Muito obrigada por lerem!


	14. Verdades e Ilusões

**Endless Temptation** (Tentação Sem Fim)

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: **Cati**

_Obs: isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 14 - Verdades e Ilusões **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A manhã daquela segunda iniciou-se com uma temperatura infernal. Draco acabou acordando com o calor e não conseguiu mais dormir, então sentou-se em sua cama para ler o diário de Harry, até que chegasse a hora de se arrumar para o café. Estava realmente puto com a perspectiva de perderem mais uma vez a Taça das Casas para a Grifinória, então procuraria ali alguma arma para distrair o grifinório no treino de quadribol, e capturar o pomo. _Time is Running Out_ do Muse estava tocando alto em seus fones - a data para a banda tocar em Londres estava ficando próxima e ele estava considerando fortemente a idéia de fugir de Hogwarts por uma noite para assistir o show. O problema é que não entendia nada do mundo trouxa e sequer fazia idéia de como iria entrar lá.

Detestava a idéia de que nessas situações, Harry poderia ajudá-lo e muito.

_"Dia cretino, não sei por que não fiquei dormindo._

_Fomos hoje procurar ovos de dragão húngaro na Floresta Proibida com o Hagrid. Suspeito que isso não tenha nada a ver com a matéria e ele só esteja querendo mais um 'bicho de estimação', se é que se pode chamar aquelas criaturas disto. Como se dragões fossem domesticáveis, vai entender. Enfim, nenhum sucesso, só folhas e criaturas esquisitas pelas árvores. Depois fomos almoçar e na ida para a aula de Poções, Malfoy veio querendo me desafiar de novo, só porque não tinha professor nenhum por perto. Acabou que os feitiços colidiram e acabaram atingindo a Mione. Por que ele não enfia aquela varinha no... _

_Queria mesmo é ver ele sem varinha e sem a proteção do Snape. Só nós dois, corpo a corpo."_

Aquela frase estava ecoando dentro do seu baixo ventre. "_Só nós dois, corpo a corpo_". Ele sabia o quão delicioso era estar só corpo a corpo com Harry. Sabia também que não era aquele o sentido que ele estava empregando no dia do diário, mas não conseguia fazer sua mente parar de repassar as imagens deles juntos. E por mais que quisesse, não tinha como sentir Harry agora.

O último ano em Hogwarts estava passando muito rápido e ele não sabia o que seria depois dali. Ainda veria Harry? Será que Voldemort o atacaria quando saísse de vez da escola? Ou antes? Quanto tempo ainda tinha? Todas estas questões estavam embrulhadas em sua mente. Depois de tudo que enfrentou por aquele grifinório, as brigas que comprou, a imagem que manchou na Sonserina... Como ele ainda podia dar um de superior?

Draco levantou-se para se arrumar, fechou e guardou o diário em sua mochila. Provavelmente era melhor abandonar a idéia de voltar com Harry, isso não ia levar a nada e além do que, ele poderia arranjar qualquer outra pessoa para satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais.

Por mais velho que fosse seu vício por Muse, a letra da música encaixava-se perfeitamente na situação dele e isso o fazia ligeiramente gostar mais ainda da banda. Bem que podiam tocar estas músicas pelos corredores de Hogwarts, quem sabe assim Potter se tocaria do pouco tempo que lhes restavam se vendo todos os dias na escola.

_''I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this? _''_

Draco saiu do banho enrolado em uma toalha na altura da cintura, procurando por sua gravata que se esquecera de levar para o banheiro. Não estava em parte alguma das cômodas, então se lembrou que havia tacado a peça na cama ontem à noite, e começou a revirar os lençóis. Teve a rápida impressão que algo se moveu lentamente embaixo dos panos e então o que surgiu na sua frente fez Draco ficar pálido, arregalando os olhos incrédulo e dar um berro que acordou a Sonserina inteira. Correu para o banheiro novamente, perdendo sua toalha no meio do caminho. Fechou a porta com força e respirava descompassado do susto que levara.

Havia uma cobra naja, branca como neve em sua cama. Ele levou um certo tempo para perceber isso quando estava revirando os panos, porque sua cor misturava-se com a dos lençóis e somente quando a cabeça levantou-se e o encarou com os olhos em fendas, é que ele se tocou do animal ali. Mas porque diabos haveria uma cobra em sua cama? Da onde aquele bicho teria fugido? E então um pensamento ainda mais tenebroso passou por sua mente..

Será que a cobra teria dormido em sua a cama _a noite toda_? Todos os poucos pêlos que Draco tinha no corpo arrepiaram-se. Ele adorava cobras, mas tinha muito medo de ser picado por uma, afinal, era da natureza de uma cobra picar as pessoas. Exceto talvez os bruxos que falassem parselíngua, pensou o loiro.

Ouviu algumas batidas na porta do banheiro e Draco imaginou se seria algum amigo seu vindo salvá-lo.

- Malfoy? - Perguntou a voz calma do outro lado.

- Kinney? - Respondeu Draco ainda assustado. Ele corria perigo ali. - Kinney, você tem que sair do meu quarto e chamar algum professor, tem uma cobra enorme na minha cama e ela pode te atacar.

Brian riu com vontade.

- É minha. Pode ficar tranqüilo que ela não ataca alunos. Ou pelo menos, não os que eu não mando.

Draco abriu um pedacinho da porta do banheiro, ainda visivelmente passado, para olhar o garoto.

- Sua? M-Mas... Mas o que ela está fazendo na minha cama?

- Você tem que me desculpar, Malfoy, eu costumo deixar ela livre pelo quarto e acho que quando fui pegar uma mala minha na Sala Comunal, ela foi parar aqui. Mas repito que ela é inofensiva, pode sair do banheiro que ela não vai te atacar.- Retrucou o rapaz. Draco franziu a testa, não botando muita fé no que ouvia.

- Como você poderia possivelmente domesticar cobras? Elas não são domesticáveis! A menos que você fosse Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort ou o Potter...

Brian continuou olhando o loiro, com uma expressão de diversão. Preferiu não falar nada, contaria os segundos até que o cérebro de Draco fizesse a dedução. Imediatamente o sonserino transformou sua expressão de incredulidade em profunda admiração.

- VOCÊ FALA PARSELÍNGUA? - Gritou Draco, com os olhos brilhando, abrindo um pouco mais da porta, mas ainda escondendo a parte debaixo de seu corpo atrás dela. Brian subiu e desceu as sobrancelhas rapidamente, como confirmação. Malfoy estava maravilhado com a descoberta. Então não era só o grifinóriozinho puto que falava a língua das cobras em Hogwarts! Havia uma celebridade ali na Sonserina, além do próprio Draco, claro.

- Por que você não saiu do banheiro ainda? Não acha Yvaine confiável?

- Yvaine é o nome da sua naja? - Perguntou Draco, seriamente. Ele tinha gostado desse nome.

Brian sibilou alguma coisa em parselíngua e a cobra se arrastou da cama para o chão, seguindo para o banheiro e subindo pelas pernas de Malfoy. O loiro engoliu seco, tanto pelo arrepio que a pele gelada da cobra lhe causou, quanto pelo fato dela estar bem perto de sua área genital e estar correndo um certo risco no momento. Ela subiu mais, e ficou no ombro dele.

- Ela não é linda? - Perguntou Brian, com olhar apaixonado para a cobra.

Draco concordou. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer que najas brancas eram estonteantes e realmente impunham medo. Lamentou internamente não falar parselíngua, pois adoraria ter uma daquelas de estimação. Kinney ainda o olhava desconfiado por não sair do banheiro, então deu um leve empurrão na porta, sem Draco ter tempo de brecá-lo e seu queixo caiu por alguns minutos.

- Ah Malfoy, não sabia que estava nu. - desculpou-se Brian, surpreso, mas não parecendo muito constrangido. Ele pegou a toalha do chão e tacou para Draco, checando mais uma vez seu corpo de cima abaixo. - A propósito, que corpo hein? - E com mais um sorriso, virou-se com Yvaine indo atrás dele. O loiro ficou um pouco corado, mas gostou do elogio. Estava começando a perder a vergonha de ser visto nu. De fato, parecia estar aproveitando cada vez mais, quando acontecia.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry acordou muito bem disposto. Fred dormia ao seu lado e George na cama ao lado da de Rony.

Ele levantou, tentando não fazer barulho, mas Fred se mexeu na cama. Foi para um banho demorado e saiu de cabelo molhado, vestido com seu uniforme. Olhou para sua cama e ela já estava vazia, embora todos ainda dormissem. Todos menos Fred, que vinha do outro banheiro, também de banho tomado e um expressão perversa no rosto. Harry riu, mas esperava que ele não tentasse nada ali na frente de todos.

- Vamos para o outro quarto, já está vazio. - Cochichou o ruivo no ouvido do garoto.

Harry repreendeu a vontade de rir. Não achava má idéia dar uns amassos antes de ir para a aula de Herbologia. Eles caminharam sem fazer nenhum ruído, porém o relógio tocou e lentamente todos foram se mexendo na cama, relutantes em abrir os olhos. Rony acordou assustado, e após alguns bocejos, olhou para os dois com desconfiança.

- O que há com vocês dois? Vão sair mais cedo para treinar hoje também?

Os dois riram sem muita vontade, um pouco decepcionados com a mudança de planos. Então Harry fora estudar com Fred na Sala Comunal as táticas do treino de quadribol desta noite, até que todos estivessem prontos.

- Nós vamos estar na sua retaguarda, mas você precisa distrair Malfoy até termos 150 pontos, queremos deixar uma vantagem de pontos para o próximo jogo já que ainda não sabemos quem será o novo batedor deles. McCormack saiu. - Explicou o gêmeo.

- Novo batedor? Mas o que houve com McCormack?

- Transferiu também. Muitos pais estão preocupados com a segurança de Hogwarts depois da morte de Cho. Estão dizendo que vão por o filho do Ministro como batedor, mas ainda não há nada confirmado.

- O BRIAN?! - Exclamou Harry, num pulo.

- É Brian o nome dele? Olhei de relance na festa, parecia bonitinho. - Respondeu Fred com um sorriso maroto.

- Até você? - Harry fez uma careta, incrédulo. Tudo bem, Kinney era bonito, mas agora Fred também precisava gostar dele?!

- Ei! Quem estava puxando papo na festa com ele era você!

- Eu não estava puxando papo com ele! - Defendeu-se o moreno.

- Bem, se eu fosse o Malfoy, ia ficar bem mordido. O tal Brian parece ter poderes _veela_ com aquele corpo...

- O seu é bem mais bonito, Fred.

- O que do Fred é mais bonito? - Inquiriu George atrás deles. Harry ficou escarlate.

- Meu bastão! - Exclamou Fred zombeteiro, rindo às gargalhadas. George começou a rir junto.

- Seu O QUÊ? - Indignou-se o moreno.

- O meu bastão de quadribol, oras! Como você mesmo disse, Harry, não é todo mundo que tem um Firezoom 4000.

Harry torceu o nariz, ainda visivelmente vermelho com George os flagrando no meio da conversa sobre Brian. Quando Gina e Hermione apareceram vestidas, juntaram-se a Rony que vinha sonâmbulo do quarto dos meninos, e seguiram para o café da manhã.

No Grande Salão, os professores tomavam Hidromel calmamente e as conversas dos alunos enchiam todo o ambiente. Eles sentaram e automaticamente, Harry olhou de esguelha para a mesa da Sonserina. Crabble, Goyle, Pansy e Zabini estavam lá, no entanto nem sinal de Draco nem Brian. Harry tentou não imaginar o que os dois estariam fazendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Foram para a aula de Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa, e a Professora Sprout parecia animada em ensiná-los sobre as propriedades mágicas do caule de Vilinólias.

- São muito poderosas para distúrbios de sono e alimentação! - Anunciava ela, extraindo o líquido da planta e indicando para que fizessem o mesmo.

- _Blablabla_... - Sussurrou George impaciente. - Que monte de baboseira. Como eu detesto as aulas de Segunda...

- Bem que a Prof. Sprout podia dar um jeito nesse cabelo que mais parece um Salgueiro Lutador. - Retrucou Fred entediado. - Logo ela que conhece propriedades mágicas de tantas plantas, com certeza conhece algum hidratante poderoso pra der jeito nisso.

George riu e Harry observou os gêmeos por algum tempo, distraindo-se da aula. Nem em mil anos podia acreditar que Fred se revelaria um cara tão sensacional. Aquele jeito de pegar seu corpo, aquela boca, aquele...

- Harry Potter! - Chamou a professora. - Aproxime-se, meu querido, sua vez de extrair o caule.

Sem energia, Harry foi lá e fez um corte no ar, porque o pedaço de madeira entortava-se conforme ele chegava perto com a faca. Porque não podiam mexer com plantas trouxas de uma vez? Segurou o caule com força contra a mesa e lascou-lhe um pedaço com vontade, o qual se regenerou logo em seguida.

- Graw! - Rosnou Fred de maneira sexy, zombando a força que Harry empregara no corte. George deu um cutucão em suas costelas. Todos riram menos a professora. - Olha a cara de sexo que ele faz segurando o caule. - Cochichou o ruivo no ouvido do irmão gêmeo.

- Ah você já conhece a cara de sexo do Harry, é? - Perguntou George, baixinho.

- Não, mas qualquer aluno que fizesse força pra cortar aquele caule, estaria fazendo cara de sexo. - Riu Fred, entusiasmadamente. Não era como se ele estivesse mentindo, ele só deu uns amassos com o moreno, não chegou a fazer sexo com ele.

- Até que não seria má idéia conhecer a cara de sexo dele. O problema é que se Rony descobrisse, nos faria comer todos os explosivins que achasse na Floresta Negra. – Disse George malicioso.

Fred o olhou com extrema malícia. Ele já sabia que o irmão tinha vontade de ficar com Harry e outros garotos, mas estava mais no armário que as roupas da avó Weasley. George jamais pensava em se assumir, o que Fred discordava totalmente. Mas subitamente ali, teve uma idéia diabólica. Puxou o irmão para o fundo da sala e contou baixinho tudo que fizera com Harry na noite passada. Ele sabia que George ficaria elétrico para saber os detalhes.

- Você ta brincando!! Aquelas suspeitas que nós tínhamos sobre o Malfoy também se confirmam?? - Perguntou George incrédulo.

- Totalmente. Ele até ficou vermelho quando falei sobre o assunto. - Respondeu Fred.

- Cara, que delícia esse Harry. Quisera ter sido eu a beijar aquele corpinho...

A aula de Herbologia seguiu com Harry encarando os gêmeos com expressão sonhadora e eles com expressão perversa encarando de volta. Ele já esperava que Fred estivesse contando para George sobre o que aprontaram, mas não estava se importando. George era tão lindo quanto Fred e se imaginar com os dois só fazia seu corpo sentir cócegas em locais mais baixos. Imagens de um _ménage à trois_ se formavam em sua mente a todo segundo.

A aula acabou e Fred passou ao seu lado, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido e dando um discreto beliscão gostoso na cintura.

- Puxa essa capa porque senão a Sprout vai achar que você roubou um caule da plantação dela e escondeu nas calças.

Harry riu, sentindo seu corpo responder ao toque de Fred. Puxou a capa e foi com eles para o almoço. Rony o olhava absorto do que conversavam, mas preferiu presumir que fosse algo sobre quadribol. Hermione o puxava para um beijo, sempre que via iminência de discussão.

--------------------------------------

No almoço, Draco ainda não tinha chegado. Harry olhava Brian e Zabini sentados e não fazia idéia porque o loiro não estava entre eles . Parecia ter havido algum tipo de confusão entre Crabble, Goyle e alguns corvinais. Hermione lhe contou que a irmã menor de Goyle entrara na Corvinal e quando Pansy a zombou, os corvinais foram todos para cima deles. Os três estavam na enfermaria, mas Draco não estava lá.

Josh, um aluno do sexto ano da Grifinória, viera até Harry avisá-lo que o Professor Remus o procurava em sua sala, o mais rápido que fosse possível. No momento em que Harry saiu pelas altas portas do Grande Salão, Malfoy estava entrando. Eles trocaram um longo olhar sem diminuir o passo, mas aparentemente a surpresa os impossibilitou de falar qualquer coisa. Harry, mais uma vez, sentiu um trasgo se formar na sua barriga.

- Harry! Por favor, entre. - Convidou Lupin no momento em que o garoto estava à porta.

- Queria me ver, Moony?

- Harry, Sirius me contou que você e Malfoy acabaram. Também me contou que você não parecia nada feliz com isso. Por que não me procurou?

- Bom... não sei ao certo. - Respondeu Harry cabisbaixo. - Nós discutimos depois da festa, quando ele ficou dançando lá com outro garoto. Tirei a aliança que ele tinha me dado... e sei lá, Moony, ele voltou a ser aquele paspalho que era antes comigo... acho que ele não quer mais nada mesmo...

Remus se aproximou do garoto, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos. Harry começou a lembrar do comentário de Sirius sobre os elogios de Lupin ao comportamento de Draco na festa, e sentiu que aquilo estava por vir.

- Você sabe o que Malfoy fez nessa festa, desde o momento em que não te vi mais no salão?

- Não... - Respondeu Harry, sentindo-se inseguro.

- Sirius bebeu muito, você o viu cambaleando no bar. - Começou Lupin, casualmente. - Depois tive que avisar Dumbledore que ele não estava em condições de fazer o discurso programado. Alvo, você sabe, não só entendeu como apoiou que Sirius se divertisse na festa e fosse dançar. Ele _fez_ isso, mas o mais chocante momento da festa foi com _quem_ ele foi dançar.

Harry engoliu seco, mas sentiu como se tivesse engolido um grande pedaço de carvão.

- ''_Este aqui é meu genro!_'', ''_Este aqui é o primeiro Malfoy a se rebelar contra sua família, assim como eu fui o primeiro Black!_'' - Imitou o professor em uma voz bêbada e parecida com a maneira de Sirius falar. - Isso sem contar que compartilhava sua garrafa de champagne com ele. E Malfoy em nenhum momento _sequer_ ousou ser grosseiro com Sirius, Harry.

Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas. Ele não podia acreditar que justo agora Sirius havia aceitado seu relacionamento com Draco, e ainda pior era lembrar que naquele momento em que o sonserino lhe dissera que alguém chegou, o impedindo de sair, se referia ao seu padrinho! Draco dançou com SIRIUS! Deixou-o chamar de genro em frente ao salão todo! Bebeu da mesma garrafa! Como pôde ser tão estúpido sem nem ao menos tê-lo deixado explicar aquela noite!

Harry olhou para o teto, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, pedindo a todas as forças divinas que contessem as lágrimas de escorrer de seus olhos em frente à Lupin. Sua garganta parecia estar sendo esmagada dentro de um punho fechado e seu estômago doía como se tivesse levado um soco. Ele queria literalmente morrer depois que o professor lhe contara o que aconteceu.

- Não segure, Harry. Só vai te fazer mal. - Aconselhou Remus, com uma mão em seu ombro.

O garoto desabou no abraço do professor. Enfiou a cara entre as mãos e soluçava sem parar. Não podia acreditar que tinha sido tão ignorante, tão ciumento... tão errado com Draco. Como ia consertar o que tinha feito? Draco não ia perdoá-lo, não ia mesmo. Sonserinos não perdoavam fácil. Depois de tudo que ele fizera, deixando os amigos sonserinos de lado, a reputação de lado... a família.

- O que eu vou fazer, Moony!? - Lamentou Harry, sem olhá-lo. - Ele não vai me desculpar!

- Harry, vocês têm uma ligação forte. Malfoy não ia se arriscar tanto por alguém que não amasse. - Disse Lupin, consolando-o. Harry negava com a cabeça. - Me escute! Eu estou de fora, eu consigo ver o quanto ele ama você, até Sirius conseguiu! Lave esse rosto e vá falar com ele. Peça desculpas e ele vai voltar pra você! Acredite nisso!

Harry resistentemente levantou, secando o rosto com as mãos. Sua visão completamente cega pelas lágrimas. Ele abraçou Lupin uma última vez, e rumou a um banheiro próximo para esfriar a cabeça. Abriu a torneira e levou as mãos molhadas ao rosto várias vezes, até que voltasse ao normal. Ele tentava manter a fé como um mantra em seu pensamento, que Draco o perdoaria. Falaria com ele hoje mesmo, afinal seus comparsas não estariam por perto. Só tinha que torcer pra Brian estar longe. Tinha que consertar essa situação de qualquer jeito.

- Por que você está chorando? - Disse uma voz feminina atrás dele.

Harry olhou o espelho e viu Murta-Que-Geme voando atrás dele. Ela parecia feliz de estar revendo o garoto, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada com ele.

- Ah, Olá Murta... - Respondeu Harry, cabisbaixo. – Eu... Eu discuti com uma pessoa... Acabei cometendo um erro... Estou chateado, só isso.

- Ora não se envergonhe, Harry. - Sussurrou a menina baixinho - Eu já vi garotos chorando antes...

Harry lembrou-se de ter flagrado Draco em lágrimas no banheiro de Murta, no 6º ano, porque se sentia inseguro sobre completar a missão de Voldemort. E lembrar-se disso lhe deu novas forças, talvez ele não fosse tão sobre humano como Harry o via.

- Você fala sobre o Malfoy? - Perguntou o moreno, fingindo pouco interesse. Jamais tivera a oportunidade de perguntar à Murta o que ele tinha lhe falado naquela noite em que acabou com um _Sectumsempra_.

- Sim! - Respondeu ela, confirmando com a cabeça repetidamente. - Ele é um garoto muito sensível para um sonserino sabe...

- É...? E porque você acha isso?

- Ah Harry, naquele dia ele falava sobre alguma coisa que ele não ia conseguir, e ficava repetindo que se fosse você, provavelmente você conseguiria. ''_Potter sempre consegue as coisas com todo mundo por causa daquela cicatriz idiota!_'' - Repetiu ela fazendo caretas e vozes engraçadas. Harry sentiu seu ego inflar um pouco.

- Mas só porque ele me odeia não quer dizer que ele é sensível...

- Ele estava desesperado aquele dia. Achava que ia morrer se falhasse e pensou em fugir da escola ou algo assim. Nunca tinha visto alguém em tamanho desespero, e não pude ajudar porque ele me pediu segredo e porque já estou morta, sabe. - Disse a garota fungando o nariz.

- Ele só veio aqui dessa vez? Não voltou mais? - Perguntou Harry, não dando atenção às lamúrias sobre a garota estar morta.

- Ele veio várias vezes. Nas primeiras ele me xingava e me mandava embora, mas depois ele foi se sentindo sozinho e puxava conversa. Parecia deixá-lo mais confortável.

Harry ainda achava que tinha sido o pior erro da vida de Malfoy, ter se aliado com Voldemort. Mas por uma fração de segundo, desejou ter feito companhia para o garoto nas situações em que ele pediu à Murta que o fizesse.

---------------------------------------------------

Os alunos da Sonserina saíram da aula de Aritmancia e foram em direção às masmorras. Draco desviou por outros corredores conversando com Brian sobre o show do Muse. O rapaz era tão fã da banda quanto Malfoy e prometeu ajudá-lo na busca sobre informações trouxas para irem ao show. Passando por uma das entradas do Grande Salão, ele viram um anúncio fixado, com vários alunos em volta, conversando sobre o mesmo.

Aproximaram-se para ler o que dizia.

_"A diretoria tem o prazer de anunciar, a todos os alunos, professores e funcionários da escola__, que__:_

_A partir de amanhã, estarão abertas as portas da nova Academia de Esportes de Hogwarts. Equipamentos de corrida, musculação, dança, quadribol e uma novíssima piscina climatizada estarão ao dispor de todos para desfrutarem de seu potencial físico quando desejarem. Os alunos deverão sempre realizar o exame médico antes de utilizar nossas piscinas, pois não serão toleradas quaisquer poções nas delimitações da mesma. As penalidades para tais infrações estarão fixadas na entrada da área de esportes. O mesmo será válido para as saunas e salas de massagem._

_As aulas de dança compreenderão valsa para os bailes de inverno, dança livre para as festas de Hogwarts e após as mesmas, serão oferecidas aulas de Yoga em tapetes voadores. A academia funcionará das 18 horas às 23 horas durante a semana e das 08 horas às 23 horas nos fins de semana. A piscina terá horários conjuntos e separados para as casas, seguindo o esquema abaixo:_

Segunda à Sexta - 18:00 às 18:30 - Corvinal

18:30 às 19:00 - Lufa-Lufa

19:00 às 19:30 - Grifinória

19:30 às 20:00 - Sonserina

20:00 às 23:00 - Disponível para todas as casas, conjuntamente.

Fins de Semana - 06:00 às 11:00 hrs - Café da Manhã

08:00 às 09:00 - Corvinal

09:00 às 10:00 - Lufa-Lufa

10:00 às 11:00 - Grifinória

11:00 às 12:00 - Sonserina

12:00 às 13:00 - Horário de Almoço.

13:00 às 23:00 - Disponível para todas as casas, conjuntamente.

_As sessões de massagem deverão ser marcadas com antecedência no hall da academia. A sauna funcionará conjuntamente das 13 às 23 somente nos finais de semana e terá instalado um projetor em seu interior, que disponibilizará filmes e shows, conforme posterior votação. Nenhuma das atividades terá qualquer custo, exceto o uniforme de esportes que será obrigatório e estará disponível para compra, a partir de hoje, também no hall da academia. Antes e após os exercícios haverá exame mágico de substâncias e qualquer detecção de poções para definir os músculos ou quaisquer outras formas, trouxas ou mágicas para acelerar este processo, será motivo de __expulsão permanente__ da academia e da escola._

_Exercício é saúde! Combine com seus amigos e não deixem de aproveitar a Academia de Esportes de Hogwarts!_"

Os garotos abriram um largo sorriso. A idéia de ter aparelhos que os ajudassem a definir mais o corpo era maravilhosa. Draco pensava na expectativa de conhecer a piscina. Era fanático por nadar e pretendia nunca faltar aos horários disponíveis para praticar.

- E aí, vamos lá comprar nossos uniformes de esporte? Diz no aviso que já estão disponíveis para compra desde hoje. - Perguntou Brian animado.

- Vamos! - Concordou Malfoy, seguindo-o pelo corredor.

Eles contornaram a cabana de Hagrid, conforme mostrava a imagem do anúncio, e mais ao fundo podiam ver uma enorme estrutura, ainda coberta com uma névoa impenetrável e mais cartazes como aquele que leram no corredor. Na frente, havia uma sala que mais parecia um grande galpão moderno e muito bem iluminado, com bancas de cada casa, vendendo todos os tipo de roupas esportivas e seus acessórios. Eles se aproximaram de um bolo de alunos na mesa da Sonserina, e pouco a pouco iam analisando as peças de nado.

- Como podem nos colocar depois de todos os outros alunos? A água vai estar imundíssima com todos aqueles grifinórios, corvinais e lufos antes de nós! - Comentava uma aluna da Sonserina atrás deles.

- Pior vai ser depois, no horário conjunto, quando todos estiverem na mesma água. Argh! - Concordou a amiga dela.

Draco segurou algumas sungas em formato de boxer. Haviam brancas, pretas e verdes para a Sonserina, com uma cobra estilizada no símbolo da casa, em prata, na lateral da peça. Ele pegou uma de cada tipo e chamou o vendedor no balcão.

- Ei, onde ficam os provadores? - O vendedor apontou ao fundo da sala um longo corredor, que provavelmente seria o vestiário masculino da sua casa.

- Já pegou o que vai provar? - Perguntou Kinney ao seu lado.

- Já. Vamos lá.

Eles entraram no corredor, com vários boxes, e em cada um havia um grande espelho até o chão, um chuveiro, toalhas e um armário com chave. Draco entrou na porta da frente do box de Brian, despiu-se e provou a sunga branca. Ele encarava seu corpo no espelho e adorava cada centímetro. Passou a mão por baixo da sunga, ajeitando a melhor posição para parecer mais... volumosa.

- Ficou boa a verde em você? - Perguntou Brian, fora de seu box.

- Ficou, mas a branca é a melhor de todas. - Respondeu Draco abrindo a porta de seu box.

Brian estava só de sunga também, e aquela imagem fez a sunga de Malfoy ficar um pouco mais apertada. Ele encarava o pouco de uniforme que ele vestia e o rosto do rapaz alternadamente. Kinney parecia fazer o mesmo.

- Escuta, nós temos que fazer o teste da água. - Falou Brian com falso alarme.

- Que teste da água?

Ele puxou Draco para dentro de seu box, fechou e o empurrou para o chuveiro. Abriu a torneira, e o loiro agradeceu pela água ser morna, quando caiu sobre seu corpo. Passando a mão nos cabelos molhados, para penteá-los para trás, Draco viu que Brian não estava entrando no chuveiro.

- O teste da água é tomar banho de sunga? - Inquiriu o loiro divertido.

- É para verificar se quando sairmos da piscina, nossa sunga branca ainda estará cobrindo nossas partes ou se ficará transparente. - Respondeu Brian.

- Isso é importante?

Brian riu com vontade. Também não estava preocupado com a transparência que os outros veriam, mas sim a que ele queria ver neste momento. Draco desceu sua mão novamente e passou por cima da sunga, deixando a água escorrer por ela. Brian estava com a boca entreaberta observando o corpo do sonserino e aquela sunga ficando cada vez maior. Três batidas foram ouvidas na porta do box, e ambos olharam para ela assustados.

- Você já provou os uniformes? Dumbledore ainda não liberou o uso dos chuveiros. - Disse o vendedor.

- Ah desculpe, nós... digo, _eu_ já estou saindo. - Respondeu Brian prontamente.

Eles riram e tentaram sair dos boxes sem o vendedor perceber que estavam juntos àquela hora. Draco resolveu levar as três sungas e Brian também. Eles também levaram regatas brancas e shorts para malhar na academia. Kinney se despediu, pois ainda tinha que passar na sala de Minerva para acertar os últimos detalhes da transferência de Durmstrung.

Draco seguiu para as masmorras. Embora seu corpo estivesse seco, seu cabelo ainda estava molhado e isso o incomodava, pois as meninas sempre ficavam o encarando mais descaradamente quando estava assim. Virou em um corredor mais próximo à entrada da Sala Comunal, mas quando estava quase chegando, sentiu um perfume conhecido no ar. Virou-se e sentiu um leve gelado no estômago. Harry estava encostado na parede, o esperando.

- Potter. - Disse Draco com surpresa. - O que faz aqui? Esqueceu o caminho para a torre da Grifinória?

- Eu preciso falar com você. - Respondeu Harry na forma mais humilde que conseguiu, e Draco reparou que seus olhos pareciam um pouco vermelhos.

Eles foram até um corredor próximo daquele (-) onde não passavam alunos (-,) pouco iluminado e isolado da entrada para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Malfoy manteve as mãos nos bolsos da calça o tempo todo, olhando com tranqüilidade para Harry, que gradativamente parecia ficar mais e mais apreensivo.

- E então, o que tem para me dizer? - Perguntou o Sonserino, encarando os olhos verdes.

- Eu não sei bem por onde começar... - Começou Harry, apertando os dedos das mãos freneticamente. - Eu falei com Sirius e, bom, ele... ele... ele me contou, Draco, o que você fez na festa... e, enfim, eu fui um imbecil em não ter deixado você explicar o que tinha acontecido. Eu perdi a cabeça quando te vi com Brian, nunca tinha sentido ciúmes antes e ali eu enlouqueci. Tentei me acalmar no quarto mas aí quando você entrou tão mais tarde com ele rindo, minha mente já fez toda aquela imagem de vocês juntos e.. e...

- ... E...? - Perguntou Draco casual.

- E eu sinto muito. - Respondeu o moreno com os olhos marejados. - Eu vim te pedir desculpas p-porque eu preciso de você... eu fui um idiota e agora não consigo ficar longe de você e me sentir bem, não consigo! Eu não devia ter tirado a aliança, eu fui precipitado e te magoei e... e...

- Potter...

Harry reprimiu a vontade de continuar se explicando, porque Draco o havia interrompido, e agora viria o momento em que Draco iria perdoá-lo. Todas suas expectativas estavam espetando seu coração por dentro, fazendo-o querer chorar. Mas ele iria agüentar firme e só soltaria uma lágrima depois de beijá-lo.

- Quando meus pais me deram esse nome, ''_Draco_'', eles tiveram uma certa intenção nisso. Meu pai me contou que a idéia era que o nome criasse uma personalidade em mim, como a de um dragão. Você se lembra de lidar com um, no quarto ano, no Torneio Tribruxo, não lembra?

- S-Sim. - Respondeu Harry, não entendendo bem porque Draco estava explicando seu nome para ele.

- Bem, você deve se lembrar que qualquer erro que cometesse ali, você acabaria se ferrando, certo? Por mais que os organizadores do evento garantissem sua segurança, o medo ainda devia estar rondando sua mente. - Explicou o loiro, calmamente. - Acontece que na vida, quando você lida com dragões no meio do nada, sem proteção nenhuma, você pode acabar se queimando... e pode não ter uma _segunda chance_ para tentar novamente...

Harry repreendia ainda com mais força o choro, pois não enxergava um bom horizonte naquela metáfora. Draco chegou mais perto dele, falando mais baixo, em um leve tom de ameaça e suspense.

- Eu enfrentei meu pai... eu enfrentei meus amigos... enfrentei seu padrinho... enfrentei o _meu_ padrinho... enfrentei Hogwarts inteira, de frente, pra ter uma chance de ficar com você. E depois de tudo isso, você veio cuspir na minha cara que eu estava dando ''_desculpas_'' para não ter ido te procurar depois da festa? - Ele encarou Harry por alguns segundos e respirou fundo. - Potter, quem você acha que eu sou? O Weasley? Você acha que eu posso me dar ao luxo de brincar com a minha reputação, depois que meu pai foi um Comensal da Morte?

- Draco... - Sibilou Harry trêmulo – Eu...

- Agora, adivinha? Quem não quer saber sou eu! - Disse Draco, com um falso sorriso. - Não é gostosa a sensação? _Não quero mais saber das suas desculpas! _- Imitou ele com voz afetada. - _Me poupe das suas mentiras!_

- Você não percebe que eu reconheço o que fiz? - Gritou Harry, incapaz de conter as lágrimas, empurrando Draco. - Eu me odeio aqui! Eu já percebi que errei!! Mas eu não agüento mais ficar me sentindo assim!! É por isso que vim pedir desculpas!! Será que você não consegue perdoar ninguém??

- Eu não consigo nem perdoar meu pai por ter deixado minha mãe, como eu poderia perdoar você? - Respondeu Draco com raiva.

- EU NÃO QUERO DEIXAR VOCÊ! - Berrou Harry a plenos pulmões, com o rosto contorcido pelo choro. - EU... AMO VOCÊ!

Draco o olhou por um bom tempo, sem saber o que falar. Aquela três palavras entraram como facas na sua alma e ele estava tentando manter a pose calma diante daquela situação. Ele começou a encarar as paredes do corredor, pensando em como reagir, mas nada vinha à sua mente. O silêncio dele estava torturando Harry, porque a cada segundo que passava, era um segundo não recíproco daquela frase.

- Por favor Draco, não faz isso comigo... - Disse Harry chegando perto do sonserino, segurando seu rosto. - A minha vida nunca fez sentido antes de te conhecer, eu nunca amei ninguém desse jeito, por isso eu não sei lidar direito com as situações. Mas eu aprendo, você pode me xingar ou o que for se eu errar, mas não fica longe de mim.

Draco segurou as mãos de Harry e as levou ao lado do corpo do moreno, sentindo-as geladas como a neve. Tornou a ficar sério e foi se afastando do garoto aos poucos, tentando não ser muito drástico nas palavras.

- Não dá. Nós não fomos feitos um para o outro Harry. Você é grifinório, eu sou sonserino, você perdoa fácil, eu sequer sei o que significa esse verbo... O que nós estamos tentando fazer aqui é sobrepor uma condição que nós não podemos enfrentar. Eu não vou mais me humilhar perante os meus amigos, achei que valia a pena, mas eu estava errado. Você é imaturo demais e não aprende que tem que esperar para ver se as coisas realmente são como você fantasia na sua cabecinha.

Harry estava com o rosto lavado de tanto chorar e não conseguia conter a tristeza. Estava morrendo por dentro, podia claramente sentir sua alma se desfazendo e a dor que inundava seu peito vendo aquele garoto por quem ele era tão apaixonado, acabando definitivamente o namoro. Como ele podia ter estragado tudo em tão pouco tempo? Como Draco tinha mudado assim do nada? Como ia consertar isso?

- É o Brian, não é? - Soluçou Harry, morrendo por dentro. - Você fala que não, mas você não quer perdoar um erro besta meu, e sabe que sua reação está exagerada sobre o que aconteceu.

- Ah Potter, cala a boca! Você está alucinando de novo!! Você cria motivos na sua mente pra justificar o comportamento dos outros e acredita nisso tão cegamente que não deixa ninguém se explicar!! Já percebeu a sua paranóia? Você é louco!!

Harry limpou o rosto e tentou se recompor. Ele tinha que superar isso. Superara a morte dos pais. Não podia ser mais difícil do que superar essa separação com Draco. Não ia mais agüentar a humilhação que seguia ali. Encarou Malfoy, criando uma fraca coragem de sustentar o olhar do loiro e sibilou as únicas palavras que podia dizer.

- Então, se é assim que você quer, acho que é um adeus para nossa amizade, certo?

- Não faça drama. - Respondeu Draco, sem paciência. Ele não queria encerrar aquilo de uma vez por todas, mas sabia que não queria a amizade de Harry tão cedo.

- Não é drama. É o que é. Se vamos por um ponto final aqui, vai ser definitivo. - Exclamou o grifinório, indignado.

- Quem decide o que vai ser definitivo é o destino, Potter, não você. Se você acha que essa cicatriz te faz dono da verdade e senhor do futuro, eu sinto muito em desapontá-lo, mas não é bem assim.

- EU NÃO ME ACHO DONO DA VERDADE!! - Gritou Harry rouco, de volta. Detestava quando diziam isso, colocando aquela maldita cicatriz na conversa. - Eu detesto essa marca na minha cara, Malfoy! Eu não tenho orgulho de ter sobrevivido a Voldemort!! E acredite, se ele entrasse nessa droga de escola nesse mesmo segundo, eu me entregava pra ele me matar de uma vez, quem sabe doía menos do que está doendo agora!!!

Draco sustentou seu olhar por alguns minutos, com uma expressão nada surpresa.

- Pensei que você era mais forte, Potter. - Adicionou ele, com expressão séria. E com isso começou lentamente a voltar para a Sala Comunal. Harry estava boquiaberto.

- Você se acha tão forte, não é Malfoy? - Cuspiu o garoto transtornado. Draco parou e virou-se para ele com enorme má vontade.

- Bom, se você desejar morrer cada vez que tiver uma decepção amorosa, você vai precisar de algumas vidas extras.

- Por quê? Você é tão sábio assim sobre o amor também? Você fala como se tivesse amado muito na vida, com esse coração de pedra!!

- Eu amei você e foi o bastante pra ter a certeza de que eu nunca mais quero amar alguém outra vez.

Com essas palavras, Draco olhou uma última vez para ele e seguiu caminho, voltando para o corredor e entrando na Sala Comunal. Harry não conseguiu dizer absolutamente nada e teve a sensação de que o chão tinha afundado abaixo de seus pés.

Ele fechou os olhos e escorregou pela parede até o chão, se perguntando se haveria a possibilidade de o encontrarem ali, caso ele morresse de tristeza durante a noite.

**--------------------------------------------**

**Notas da Autora :** Bem, primeiramente vamos falar do capítulo passado. Snape & Sirius? Béééé! Tudo bem, eu também decidi que não valia a pena trocar os shippers, e editei o capítulo. Nesse aqui eu quaaaaaaase pensei em jogar brian e draco no chuveiro mas aí pensei melhor e vou deixar o chuveiro pra oooooutra ocasião. Já avisando que o cap15 já ta na metade e aí sim volta a ação em Hogwarts. Fred, Draco, Harry, George e Brian em plenos hormônios. E a propósito, a fic foi plagiada - tô BEM feliz *ironia* . Enfim, é o preço! AGUARDEM o especial de NATAL! Seguem as reviews do cap passado respondidas!

**Dark Wolf 03** (Eu fico de certa forma chateada que Severus seja tão odiado como eu observei nas reviews, obviamente não foi só a sua, foram varias, e por proteger a ''coerencia'' eu resolvi editar o capitulo. Quanto à aparição dos gêmeos, isso não teve qualquer falta de coerencia, eu queria que eles entrassem junto com o Brian na fic, e daqui em diante eles têm um papel bem importante na trama. Os níveis de testosterona não pretendem abaixar além deste capítulo, portanto espero que não se decepcione! =) **MalfoyHeir **(Mylove eu não sei se vou levar o Harry até as vias de fato co Fred, pq eu tenho planos mais perversos pro Freddinho! Esse aqui foi mais uma divisão de águas, mas no cap que vem os hormônios voltam com tudo!) **Vivvi Prince Snape** ( Uma das únicas que defendeu a permanencia do lemon do Sev no capítulo! Grande Vivvi! Mas entenda que eu depois pensei melhor, eu tenho planos mais sombrios - entenda-se perversos pro Sevzinho. O capitulo nao foi tão empolgante porque ele precisa ser uma ponte pro festival de hormonios que vai aparecer no proximo. Lucius vai estar de volta e aí o circo pega fogo. Obrigada pelas review querida, espero que continue aproveitando, vou tentar nao demorar muito na atualização.) **Karol **(Ka, mais feliz fiquei eu em saber que vc ainda está aproveitando a fic! Meus amores ainda têm muito a aprender um com o outro, e tbm com os gêmeos e o Brian. Pensei em favorecer o Bri no lemon, mas aí eu decidi que vou por ele no proximo capitulo em algo mais apimentado. Mais uma vez EU que agradeço você por ainda ler, espero que continue aproveitando!!) **Malu Chan** (Prometo que não te torturo mais no cap que vem, mas vamos deixar os spoilers por aí! huehauhuheuhauh Fred ainda tem muito a aprontar! E George tbm *okparei! ) **Rafaella Potter Malfoy** (Meu Sirius e o Snape, tão tomatado que tive q editar Rafa! huehuahuehuha mas paciência, vocês me pagam no especial de Natal, vai ter mais lemon que a plantação de limão na argentina!! heuhuahuheuhauhueha! Pelo menos o MEU Fred ninguém ai tirar, não importa quantos tomates voem!! heuhuahuheua!! Espero que aproveite!!) **Thais Potter Malfoy **(Thais hueuhauhuheuhauhuhea e editei o Sev/Sirius porque não tem jeito, o mundo detesta o Sev tadinho!! Mas o Fred...hmm...o Fred vcs me aguardem no especial de Natal! Ele e o irmão vão balançar Hogwarts muito mais q no 5º ano! Qnto ao Harry/Rony OHMYGOD onde vc leu isso?? Medo hueuhauhuheuhauhuheuha!! Mas enfim, muito mais pimenta por vir, espero que você aproveite! *-*) **Heloisa **( Oi Helo! Os hormônios deram um intervalo nesse capítulo, mas o próximo vai voltar a ser um festival de testosterona! Aquecendo a fogueira pra incendiar Hogwarts no próximo! ) **Lilavate** (Mulher como vc conseguiu ler tudo em 2 dias? É humanamente possível? heuhahuuheuhahu! Bom, eu editei o Severus/Sirius pq saiu do shipper e depois só de postar que eu me dei conta disso - eu me empolgo nos lemons, quase esqueço dos shippers heuhauhuehuahuhea! Mas o Fred e Harry é necessário, isso ainda vai dar pano pra manga! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, vou procurar nao demorar mto nas atualizações. QUEM não gostaria de um consolo com os gêmeos né? huehahuheuha! O Diário ja volta nesse capítulo mas sobre o Harry lembrar dele, ainda demora, pq o Draquito ainda tem q ler mto heuhuahueha! Aproveite! ) **gcullen **(Srta. Depp!!! Que saudadess!! Fico tão feliz que vc tenha voltado a ler, eu realmente tinha demorado a atualizar, mas agora voltando com pilha total, cada vez mais lemons!!! Fico imensamente feliz em saber que é uma das primeiras fics q vc leu e das suas preferidas, faço ela com mto carinho! E ela não vai parar, as vzs eu dou uns intervalos obscenos, mas ela sempre volta. SEMPRE! Muito obrigada por ainda ler, mesmo!! Espero que continue gostando!!)


	15. Irresistível

**Endless Temptation**

Autora: Ge Malfoy

Beta: **Cati**

_Obs: isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 15 - Irresistível**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ATENÇÃO**: Para uma maior compreensão dos capítulos, os jogadores e suas respectivas posições no quadribol, as aulas, professores e horários das mesmas no sétimo ano, bem como a cronologia da Endless, estão disponíveis na URL:

h t t p : / / **endless** . **orgfree** . **com**

(não esqueça de retirar os espaços do endereço)

Não deixe de ler para ter uma noção exata do momento que a história se desenvolve e seus detalhes!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry acordou no sofá da Sala Comunal com as costas extremamente doloridas. Tinha evitado ir para a cama na noite passada, pois receava que Rony acordasse e o visse com o rosto todo vermelho de tanto chorar. Ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas sentia o calor de uma mão passando carinhosamente por um dos lados de seu rosto. Abriu lentamente as pálpebras e a visão de Fred ao seu lado, contemplando-o, entrou em foco.

- Olá... - Disse o ruivo, agora notando os olhos vermelhos do garoto. - Tá tudo bem, Harry?

Harry deu um longo suspiro e passou as mãos pelos olhos, sentando-se.

- Oi, Fred. - Murmurou Harry sem energia. - Não, nada ta bem...

- Ron está no banho, se você quiser me contar o porquê de você e Malfoy não terem aparecido no treino de ontem, temos tempo até ele sair. Mas não encare como uma bronca, só estou perguntando por que fiquei preocupado de te ver aqui no sofá hoje de manhã. Eu até presumiria que vocês voltaram a namorar, mas com esses olhos inchados e vermelhos, eu fico em dúvida.

- Nós acabamos de vez. - Suspirou o moreno, tornando a fechar os olhos pesados. Fred pareceu surpreso.

- Mas... Mas o que aconteceu?

Harry explicou tudo que Remus havia lhe contado sobre a festa, e como Sirius havia dançado com o Sonserino. Contou em detalhes como foi quando Draco chegou da festa e mal o deixou explicar o que tinha acontecido, depois como ele foi pedir seu perdão e Draco negou... e por fim aquela bomba no final, de que ele não iria amar nunca outra vez por sua culpa. Fred ficou chocado com a frieza de Malfoy.

- Sonserino maldito! - Respondeu o ruivo, revoltado. - Ah Harry, mas não fica assim não. Vamos aprontar uma pra esse cara!

- Não adianta Fred... - Insistiu Harry, desanimado. - Ele não quer mais nada e foi culpa minha. Eu exagerei, eu nem deixei ele se explicar e já fui acusando... Eu preciso é aprender a controlar meu ciúme e essa mania de acreditar em tudo que eu imagino...

- Eu vou te ajudar, confia em mim. Hoje já vou falar com a McGonagall pra ver se podemos perder a aula dela no segundo horário, e dar uma treinada antes das 18 horas. Do jeito que ela é fanática como a gente pela Taça das Casas, acho que ela vai deixar.

Ele deu um beijo rápido na boca do moreno e levantou-se para pegar suas coisas. Harry sentiu-se um pouco melhor com o apoio do amigo.

- Fred... - Chamou Harry. Fred olhou para ele, do lugar onde estava. - Obrigado por... por não ficar bravo sobre o treino... eu realmente sinto muito...

- Hey, você é o melhor apanhador do século, por que eu iria ficar bravo com você? - Respondeu ele, aproximando-se de Harry. - Além do mais, você já terá que agüentar Ron te enchendo a paciência.

Harry desanimou sob a perspectiva de que ainda teria que aturar o outro amigo ralhando com ele. Fred pareceu perceber o estrago e se inclinou até seu ouvido, cochichando a desculpa que ele deveria dar - caso isso acontecesse -, e então Harry voltou a sorrir.

- Bom dia! - Cumprimentou George, animado, entrando na sala onde estavam os dois. Harry notou o perfume gostoso de banho que o irmão de Fred espalhava pelo ambiente, com os cabelos ainda molhados. - Souberam das novidades?

- Que novidades? - Perguntou Fred, acabando de arrumar a mochila antes de ir para o banho.

- Agora teremos uma academia dentro da escola. - Respondeu George sorridente. - E sabem a melhor parte? A Sonserina é a última a entrar lá nos horários permitidos.

Harry esboçou um sorriso, mas só de ouvir o nome da casa de Draco, suas entranhas já se reviravam.

- Não que você precise, Harry. - Retrucou George, que mantinha o olhar nele, estranhando seu desânimo. - Seu corpo está bem definido, mas de qualquer maneira seria divertido ter você como _Personal Trainer_. - Adicionou com uma piscada. Harry olhou para George com um mesclado de sorriso e surpresa.

- Será que Dumbledore também vai fazer exercícios lá? - Brincou Fred, imitando o diretor levantando peso, fazendo todos rirem às gargalhadas.

- Um homem com a mente de Dumbledore não precisa de uma academia. - Ralhou Hermione, que acabara de chegar na sala e aparentemente estava transtornada com a piada do ruivo. Ela também olhava feio para George e Harry, que limpavam as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Ela provavelmente tem a mesma opinião sobre a mente dela, e o respectivo cabelo. - Sussurrou George para Fred, de maneira que só desse para o irmão e Harry ouvirem. Mais uma vez eles tornaram a rir sem parar e Harry agradeceu internamente pelos gêmeos existirem e conseguirem fazê-lo rir, depois de achar que nunca encontraria graça na vida novamente.

- Podem rir, vocês nunca vão chegar no nível de inteligência dele. - Retrucou ela com ar superior, enfiando os livros na mochila com violência. - Até elfos domésticos são mais dignos!

- Isso Granger, agora saia com bandeiras pela escola toda, reivindicando o direito dos elfos a freqüentarem a academia também! - Zombou Fred, rindo. A garota o ignorou e cumprimentou o namorado que vinha do banho.

- Bom dia. - Anunciou Rony, com a cara amassada de sono. Ele olhou para Harry e deu um bocejo demorado. - Ei, por que você faltou ontem no treino cara?

- Não pude ir. Depois te explico. - Respondeu Harry, levantando e anunciando que ia para o banho.

- Você vai se atrasar, já está acabando o horário do café! - Disse Hermione alarmada.

- Não se preocupe. Não estou com fome. Encontro vocês na sala.

Eles se juntaram a mais alguns alunos e seguiram para o Grande Salão. Harry seguiu para o banheiro e tirou a camisa, tentando não pensar que em alguns minutos já teria aula com Draco na mesma sala. Como iria reagir? Ignoraria? Seria somente educado? Faltaria na aula? Ele suspirou, escovou os dentes e olhando seu rosto no espelho, desanimou ao ver uma aparência cansada.

Assim que terminou, ele ouviu algumas batidas discretas na porta e estranhou. Afinal todo mundo já tinha ido para o café.

- Harry?

O garoto abriu a porta e Fred estava parado ali, com seu sorriso maroto tradicional. Ele deu um brevíssimo olhar pelo corpo de Harry e tornou a falar.

- Não quer que eu traga alguma coisa do Salão pra você? Sei que você está evitando ver Draco, por isso posso trazer algo pra cá.

Harry sorriu. Adorava profundamente o modo como Fred se preocupava com ele.

- Não precisa, Fred. Obrigado. Eu vou pedir para Dobby trazer algo antes de ir para a aula. - Respondeu apertando a mão do ruivo. Fred acenou concordando e os olhos de Harry ficaram marejados, ao lembrar que não era Draco ali na frente dele, se preocupando dessa forma. O sorriso de Fred se desmanchou ao ver Harry daquela forma e quando ele ameaçou perguntar algo, Harry o abraçou com toda força e deu um beijo em sua boca. Fred agarrou o corpo do garoto, entendendo exatamente o porquê Harry estava agindo daquela maneira. Ele queria esquecer Malfoy, mas Fred sabia que não era o momento de se aproveitar da situação, apenas o deixaria fazer o que quisesse.

Harry beijava Fred com força e as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos simultaneamente. Ele queria se perder na sensação de beijar o ruivo e esquecer seus problemas, mas era extremamente difícil contornar a dor que ainda estava dentro dele. Mais uma vez ele puxou Fred contra si, fazendo-o entrar no banheiro, fechando a porta e empurrando-o contra ela. Mas Harry parou subitamente, com as mãos apoiadas na porta e olhou para baixo, soluçando sem parar. Lentamente ele foi ajoelhando no chão e Fred percebeu que ele chorava compulsivamente.

- Harry... - Sussurrou Fred, descendo ao seu lado. Harry negava com a cabeça, indicando que ele não podia fazer nada. Então o ruivo o abraçou, sentindo todo o corpo de Harry tremer enquanto chorava, afagando seu cabelo em silêncio e transtornando-se com a dor que Malfoy estava causando. Em seus pensamentos, prometeu se vingar, não importando como nem quando.

Eles ficaram longos minutos ali no chão, até que Harry conseguisse limpar seu rosto e colocar-se de pé novamente. Ele entrou no chuveiro, com Fred ainda no banheiro e ficaram conversando o tempo todo, tendo o cuidado de ter lançado um feitiço impenetrável na porta. Fred contemplava o corpo de Harry, mas não se sentia no clima de agarrá-lo, tamanha era a pena que sentia dele no momento.

Após Harry se vestir, eles pegaram algumas torradas e suco com Dobby e foram para a aula de Oclumência & Legilimência avançada. Draco estava sentado bem no fundo da sala, dormindo em cima da carteira, enquanto Crabble copiava a lição para ele. O professor, Ralph Louis, era um homem alto e com a aparência de estar sempre de bom humor, prestes a sorrir. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos, como os de Remus, e era muito bem arrumado. No sétimo ano, ele ministrava as aulas que ensinavam Oclumência e Legilimência avançadas para aqueles que queriam prestar os N.I.E.M.s. e era muito compreensivo quando se tratava de notas.

Fred e Harry se sentaram bem na frente, enquanto o professor passava um exercício de leitura através dos olhos. Os alunos teriam de sentar-se frente a frente, uns com os outros, procurando escutar em sua mente os pensamentos do colega enquanto fixasse a leitura em suas íris.

- Fixem-se nas linhas da íris, observem seu movimento e interpretem se há uma voz que ecoa por elas até suas mentes... - Disse a voz macia do professor. - É uma das formas silenciosas de legilimência.

A classe toda não fazia qualquer barulho e prestava atenção nos olhos dos colegas, tentando ler seus pensamentos. Harry deveria ler os pensamentos de Fred, porque eles concordaram que o oposto seria muito óbvio. Mas após 10 minutos encarando suas pupilas, Harry desistiu.

- É, acho que você é bom em oclumência. - Disse o garoto em tom de voz derrotado. Fred riu.

- Acho que você não escuta porque estou pensando as mesmas coisas que você... - Respondeu ele em consolo.

Harry entendeu que ambos deveriam estar pensando na cena do banheiro. Ele ainda sentia-se um pouco envergonhado de ter desabado daquele jeito na frente de Fred, mas o ruivo pareceu muito mais compreensível do que ele imaginara.

George, que tradicionalmente fazia os exercícios em sala com Fred, estava com Brian, e isso fez Harry distrair-se.

- Ontem no treino eles conversaram bastante. Acho que podemos tirar Brian do caminho e ainda de quebra, realizar umas mudanças no George. - Disse Fred, depois de verificar onde estava o olhar do garoto.

- Que mudanças? - Perguntou Harry, fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Bem... eu não posso lhe contar porque eu fiz um voto perpétuo que não contaria para ninguém... - Respondeu Fred, revirando os olhos. - E também faz parte do voto não dar dicas sobre isso pra ninguém...

- E o que aconteceria se a outra pessoa descobrir sem você contar ou dar dicas? Você poderia falar sobre isso, normalmente?

Fred negou com a cabeça e chegou mais perto, falando em tom de sussurro.

- Só posso falar disso com você, quando o George pessoalmente te contar.

Harry achou tudo aquilo uma grande baboseira. Por que George não falava de uma vez que também gostava de garotos? Era tão óbvio seu olhar na aula de Herbologia ontem que Harry nem precisara ter mais dúvidas. Mas já que seria obrigado a esperar, assim o faria.

A aula seguiu tranqüila e Harry observou que na hora da saída, Pansy fazia cafuné nos cabelo de Draco, chamando-o. Isso o fez desejar que a garota fosse devorada por explosivins e cuspida na Floresta Negra. Por que ela achava que podia fazer isso com Draco? Garota maldita...

No Grande Salão, todos garfavam peito de peru com abacaxi e torta de salsicha. Ouviu-se o farfalhar de asas e logo chegaram as corujas, trazendo todos os tipos de cartas e jornais para os alunos. Edwiges trouxe uma única carta para Harry, pousando perto do seu suco de abóbora. Ele tirou o envelope da pata da coruja e desconheceu a caligrafia que escrevera seu nome.

_''Potter,_

_Já faz alguns dias que entrei na Sonserina e confesso que não estou muito satisfeito com o pessoal daqui. Estou começando a ficar familiarizado com a política das casas em Hogwarts, sobre umas não se misturarem com as outras, e mesmo Durmstrung sendo dividida em quatro também, o pessoal lá não é desunido entre si. Espero que você não leve essa paranóia de divisão de casas muito a sério, pois o Weasley me disse que você era gente fina e não encanava com isso. Ele e o irmão gêmeo são da sua casa, acho que você os conhece. _

_Enfim, sou o novo batedor da Sonserina e não te vi no treino de ontem. Sei que é um pouco absurdo te mandar uma carta quando estou a quatro mesas de distância, mas estou tentando evitar brigas dentro da Sonserina até o primeiro jogo. Depois de hoje eles vão entender que não podem me tirar e aí a coisa toda já fica mais em paz._

_Até mais,_

_Brian Kinney.''_

Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e Brian estava olhando na sua direção. O Grifinório sorriu de leve e Kinney retribuiu o sorriso de lá. No instante seguinte, Draco, que estava de costas para a mesa de Harry, resmungou que Brian parasse de simpatizar com os sangue-ruins. Harry não ouvira isso, mas pôde ouvir o que Brian respondera, pois ele levantara consideravelmente o tom de voz.

- Por que você está tão de mal humor? - Perguntou o rapaz para Malfoy.

- Bom, não é como se isso fosse da sua conta, não é? Agora vê se cala boca. - Respondeu o loiro, rispidamente.

- No caso de você estar me confundindo com Crabble ou Goyle, eu vou te deixar sozinho. - Retrucou Brian, levantando-se da mesa.

Os citados olharam feio para Brian, mas ele não parecia importar-se muito com isso. Harry adorou ver Draco puto com a reação do colega, queria mais é que ele ficasse sem amigos depois do que tinha feito na noite passada. Estranhamente, Harry notou que assim que Kinney ia saindo da mesa, em direção aos portões do salão, parecia que uma cobra branca o seguia. Então, apressando-se para tomar um último gole de suco, Harry levantou para ir atrás dele.

- Aonde você vai? - Perguntou Rony, ao vê-lo levantar tão de repente.

- Vou para o campo de Quadribol. Quase me esqueci de te avisar, mas McGonagall liberou a gente da segunda aula para treinar. Me encontre lá, quando acabar ok?

- Ok. - Concordou o ruivo, ainda com a expressão emburrada de não saber o que estava havendo.

Harry rumou atrás de Brian, e percebeu que ele estava justamente indo para o campo de quadribol. A cobra definitivamente ainda o seguia.

- Hey Brian! - Chamou o moreno às suas costas.

- Potter! - Kinney virou-se e cumprimentou o rapaz com seu sorriso presunçoso. - Quanto tempo hein?

- Muito! Quer dizer então que você não anda aproveitando a Sonserina? - Perguntou Harry, enquanto caminhava ao lado dele.

- Não muito. Malfoy anda muito mal-humorado, Crabble e Goyle são uns trasgos de tanta inteligência e as meninas, Pansy e amigas são todas vulgares e ridículas... - Respondeu Brian, agora sem sombra de qualquer sorriso.

- Ah, você acostuma. - Consolou o grifinório, divertido. - Escuta, e que cobra é essa ao seu lado?

- Yvaine. É minha cobra de estimação.

- _Muito prazer_. - Sibilou Harry em parselíngua. A cobra apenas o olhou, e depois olhou para o dono, escorregando para mais perto de suas pernas.

- Ela é um pouco tímida sabe... vem de uma linhagem muito pura de najas imperiais. Meu pai a trouxe do Egito. - Adicionou Brian.

- Ela é linda. - Respondeu Harry, observando-a com mais cuidado. - E você já tinha ela em Durmstrung então?

- Sim, tenho ela há 16 anos. Um dia um aluno da Gollerf tentou machucá-la, ela deu uma mordida que a enfermeira de lá não foi capaz de tirar a cicatriz.

- Gollerf? - Perguntou Harry, franzindo a testa.

- Sim, Durmstrung é dividida em quatro casas, quatro cores e quatro elementos. Elas seguem os mesmos princípios de admissão que Hogwarts, porque nossa escola surgiu depois da sua. Lá as casas são _Gollerf_ - que corresponde a sua Grifinória, com o símbolo de um tigre, cor vermelha e elemento terra - É lá onde está Krum. Temos a _Ramnov_ que corresponde a Corvinal, com a cor azul, símbolo de unicórnio e o elemento é o ar. A _Hythermeff_, que corresponde a Lufa-Lufa, cor amarela, símbolo de uma sereia e elemento água. E por fim, a minha casa, _Skormien_, que é a Sonserina de Hogwarts. O símbolo é um dragão, a cor é verde e o elemento é fogo.

- Uau! Qualquer dia me mostra os símbolos de lá? - Perguntou Harry, animado.

- Sim, claro! - Respondeu Brian, com um sorriso.

Eles haviam chegado ao campo de quadribol e George vinha do vestiário com uma expressão animada no rosto. Harry não pôde deixar de notar que isso se devia ao fato de que ele estava vindo falar com Brian.

- Hey Bri! - Chamou ele entusiasmadamente. - Preparado para levar uma surra hoje?

No momento em que eles ficaram mais próximos, Harry percebeu que Brian constantemente invadia o espaço pessoal do ruivo, fazendo-o rir cada vez mais. O Sonserino parecia divertir-se provocando George e isso fez Harry, mais uma vez, lembrar-se do comportamento de Draco com ele. Logo, dois grandes braços o agarraram pelas costas e descobrira quem era só pelo perfume.

- Eu trouxe sua vassoura. - Murmurou Fred ao pé do seu ouvido, entregando a Firebolt à Harry.

- Eu já disse que te adoro hoje? - Perguntou Harry com um sorriso genuíno.

- Não, mas guarde pra mais tarde porque hoje vai ser um jogo divertido. - Disse Fred erguendo as sobrancelhas, zombeteiro.

- Freeeed, o que você andou aprontando??

- Talvez um dia eu te conte. Hoje eu só quero ver você sorrir. - Respondeu o ruivo, tacando uma garrafa de água para Harry e seguindo sozinho para o vestiário.

Harry bebeu um gole e olhou em volta do campo. Draco estava chegando, segurando sua vassoura como se esmagasse o pescoço de um inimigo. Parecia de fato, muito mal humorado e isso ainda confortava sua idéia de vingança do loiro. Como não queria conversa, imediatamente virou-se para voltar ao campo.

O time da Grifinória treinou por alguns minutos, e enquanto procurava o pomo, Harry viu lá embaixo o corpo de George, abraçado ao corpo de Brian por trás, o ensinando o movimento com o bastão. Ele sorriu por acreditar que Brian estava quase tirando George do armário, e não tardaria até que os dois começassem a ter um caso. Cátia estava conseguindo fazer manobras fantásticas na sua nova Flamebolt 8000 e já dominava a _Roubada de Spellman _sem problemas. Fred a aplaudia de sua vassoura, sabia que esta seria a chave para ganhar o jogo. A professora Hooch apitou o término do treino, e Harry capturou o pomo antes de voltar ao chão. Fred, George, Cátia, Gina, Demelza, Rony e ele estavam de frente com Draco, Milo, Cassio, Vaisey, Urquhart, Brian e a outra batedora da Sonserina, uma garota loira, de cabelos lisos e olhos bem verdes. Era muito bonita, e Harry estranhou o fato de nunca a ter visto no castelo.

Draco estava mais rabugento que nunca. Parecia que o estavam obrigando a jogar de qualquer forma. Harry evitou olhar para o loiro e perguntou baixinho para Fred, quem era a tal loira do time adversário.

- Sei que chama Samantha, mas não sei o sobrenome. Ela veio de Durmstrang também. - Respondeu Fred, indicando Brian com a cabeça. E de fato, era nítido que Brian a conhecia, eles conversavam baixinho e Harry não pôde deixar de notar que eles eram até parecidos.

A partida começou assim que as arquibancadas lotaram de professores, alunos e convidados. Madame Hooch apitou e todos começaram a voar em suas posições. Draco mantinha-se afastado de Harry, mas Harry não o imitava, mantendo em mente o aviso de Fred no dia anterior e esperar os pontos antes de pegar o pomo. Brian encarava os gêmeos enquanto cercava os balaços e Harry sabia exatamente o que se passava na mente dele. Vaisey, um dos artilheiros da Sonserina, mandou uma bola violenta em direção a Rony, mas ele defendeu com maestria, o que fez a arquibancada da Grifinória explodir em aplausos.

Logo depois, Cátia mandou a goles para Gina, que rebateu com força contra Milo e goleou o terceiro aro da Sonserina, marcando 10 pontos para a casa de Harry. Cassio retomou sua posição anterior, fazendo contato visual com Samantha para que ela mandasse um balaço em Demelza. A garota contornou ao lado de Fred e rebateu o balaço abaixo de Gina, não acertando-a por meio metro.

_- Uh! Samantha errou feio no lance do balaço, parece que a Sonserina não vai longe hoje! _- Exclamou Colin, narrando o jogo com emoção.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? - Berrou Cassio, revoltado.

Samantha o ignorou e voou para perto de Brian.

_- E lá vai Cátia, ela passa por Vaisey, passa por Urquhart e manda a goles para Demelza - Demelza voa direto para a baliza de Milo e OH NÃO! Demelza rodopia no ar! Um balaço acaba de atingir sua vassoura! Será que quebrou?... Não, ela segurou! Vejam, ela está avançando!! Ainda um pouco tonta aparentemente, mas ninguém a segura! Vai Demelza!!_

A arquibancada da Grifinória se enchia de vibração com a narração ameaçadora de Colin e então explodiu assim que Demelza marcou sozinha mais 10 pontos para o time.

_- Que coisa linda! 20 a 0 para a Grifinória! E lá vai Vaisey, parece um pouco irritado com os batedores, ele está gritando com Kinney. Kinney sobrevoa o lado direito do campo, manda um balaço direto para um dos gêmeos Weasley e OH MEU DEUS! Fred Weasley acaba de mandar um balaço bem na perna da Vaisey!! Ele lança a goles para Cassio e agora nada impede Warrington de marcar. Rony se prepara na baliza, e Cassio vem, contorna Gina e agora só depende de Rony! Defende Rony!! ...Ahh não! PONTO para a Sonserina!_

Raios verdes foram soltos das arquibancadas sonserinas e Snape mal conseguia conter o entusiasmo, batendo palmas para o time.

_- A posse de bola está com a Grifinória, Gina Weasley atrasa o lance para mandar a goles para Demelza, que voa como um cometa entre os balaços atirados por Samantha, ainda que estejam bem longe de atingi-la. E ela está chegando na área da Sonserina, Milo se apressa em vigiar as balizas, ela ameaça atacar no aro central, no aro esquerdo, no direito e nós ainda não sabemos qual será seu lance. Vaisey está chegando por trás, ela contorna em um circulo e DÁ UM MORTAL PARA A FRENTE ARREMESSANDO A GOLES NO FUUUUUUUUNDO DO ARO!! Minha nossa, o que foi isso??! Que manobra!!! Um magnífico Salto Mortal de Cleimondiston!! Que categoria!! Mais 10 pontos MUITO merecidos para a Grifinória!!_

Depois que a casa de Harry já estava com 50 pontos de vantagem, ele tornou a procurar o pomo. Ainda não iria apanhá-lo, mas já queria ter uma noção onde estava quando sua casa tivesse mais alguns pontos na frente. Malfoy estava seguindo-o de longe, tentando não aparentar muito interesse em ganhar a partida, ele notava que Harry também não tinha muita idéia onde procurar a bolinha dourada. Então, de repente, em um momento que Harry estava distraído, Draco viu o pomo bem atrás das costas dele, e desesperado ao ver que ele ia se virar, fez o máximo para chamar sua atenção.

- Ei, Potter! - Gritou ele de longe, indo para perto do grifinório. Harry olhou para Malfoy, completamente congelado por dentro, mas tentando parecer indiferente. - Sentiu saudades de sentar em uma _vassoura_?

Draco deu uma piscada e deslizou devagar a mão na vassoura, perto de sua virilha, para frente e para trás, simulando uma masturbação. Ele fazia expressões zombeteiras de prazer e Harry engoliu seco, sentindo seu corpo reagir ao que via. Ele foi voando lentamente para perto da vassoura de Harry e assim que estava próximo o bastante, disparou atrás do pomo. O grifinório sentiu-se idiota ao perceber o jogo de Draco, e foi atrás dos cabelos loiros esvoaçantes para se vingar.

- Você não cansa de ser tão idiota? - Berrou Harry voando a toda velocidade, ao lado de Malfoy.

- Pelo menos eu não canso de ser tão burro como você Potterzinha. - Respondeu Draco, erguendo o braço para agarrar o pomo de uma vez.

Assim que fechou sua mão em volta da bolinha com asas, Harry fechou sua mão por cima da dele e os dois foram parar no chão, rolando um por cima do outro. Eles pararam com Draco por cima de Harry, tentando desvencilhar a mão do moreno da sua. A explosão de vivas na arquibancada da Sonserina foi tão alta que poucos prestaram atenção no que ainda acontecia no campo. Colin ainda narrava, mas ninguém mais conseguia ouvir sua voz no meio da barulheira.

- _Potter está perdendo o controle com esta reviravolta inesperada da Sonserina! Acho que teremos de separá-los!_

No chão da quadra, Draco não desperdiçava a oportunidade de provocar. Enquanto Harry insistia em tirar o pomo da mão dele, o loiro movia o quadril em cima do dele, de modo que as pessoas que por ventura olhassem do alto, somente poderiam pensar que eram movimentos defensivos da briga que estavam tendo.

- Você adora se esfregar em mim, não é Potter? - Sussurrava ele, com voz provocante. Harry fazia caretas forçando os dedos das mãos de Draco a se abrirem, mas não tinha muito sucesso. Querendo ou não, ele estava novamente ficando excitado de sentir Draco em cima de si, mas não ia admitir.

- Cala a boca e me dá o pomo!! Você trapaceou!! - Disse Harry com ódio na voz.

- Você sabe muito bem como conseguir coisas de sonserinos, e não é gritando... - Retrucou Draco com extrema luxúria na voz e Harry começou a se perguntar o que as pessoas diriam se eles fizessem sexo ali mesmo. Ele tinha raiva de tudo que Malfoy dissera na noite passada e mais ódio ainda de ter perdido o pomo para ele, mas seu corpo não respondia ao seu ódio tão facilmente como respondia ao excitamento de sentir Draco se esfregando em cima da sua calça. Ele não tinha como resistir, ele queria mais e Draco sabia disso. Sentindo-se derrotado em impor seu orgulho, Harry começou a jogar o jogo sonserino.

- Não faz isso... - Murmurou o moreno em um gemido, indicando o quadril de Draco com os olhos.

- Você gosta disso. - Respondeu Draco, um pouco rouco, por sentir a calça de Harry ficando cada vez mais rígida embaixo da sua.

- Então por que você não arranca minha roupa logo e faz isso direito? - Perguntou Harry, olhando com voracidade para boca e para os olhos de Malfoy.

Draco pareceu sentir um orgasmo na hora em que Harry dissera aquilo. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, a professora Hooch chegou e separou os garotos. Eles mantiveram o olhar fixo um no outro.

Fred e George desceram junto com Brian e Samantha, e não pareciam muito bravos com a derrota do time. Harry viu Draco apertar rapidamente a calça e percebeu que ele também não estava aguentando de vontade. Observou-o ir em direção ao vestiário, mas os outros jogadores da Sonserina não pareciam que iam acompanhá-lo. George e Brian estavam indo para fora do campo, e então Fred veio para perto dele.

- Chamei todos para experimentarem os chuveiros da nova academia, têm muito mais pressão. Mas você não precisa ir. - Disse o ruivo com uma piscada.

- Ah é? E por que não? - Perguntou Harry, sem entender nada. Da porta do vestiário, ele viu Draco olhar para ele de relance.

- Porque não vai ter ninguém nos chuveiros além de vocês dois, e acho que depois daquela briga no campo, vocês têm boas chances de se acertarem. - Respondeu Fred, dando um tapa de leve na bunda de Harry e indo acompanhar o irmão gêmeo.

Harry sorriu e olhou para Draco, que já estava tirando a camisa ao entrar pela porta. Ele seguiu atrás dele e ao entrar no vestiário, viu Malfoy bebendo água e despejando o resto da água pela cabeça, molhando todo seu corpo. Harry sentiu sua cueca ferver ao ver aquilo e se adiantou para tirar a camisa também. Draco tirou os sapatos e meias, desceu as calças do uniforme de quadribol e sua cueca branca estava enorme.

- Tem água aí? A minha acabou. - Pediu Draco, medindo Harry da cabeça aos pés, e umedecendo a boca com a língua.

Harry tacou sua garrafa para ele e ele tornou a beber um gole e jogar o final pelo corpo. O problema foi que desta vez a água escorreu pelo tórax de Malfoy e molhou sua cueca, deixando extremamente visível seu membro e o quão duro ele estava. Harry começou a sentir seu próprio membro pulsar violentamente. Ele queria aquilo e queria tanto que chegava a doer. Resolveu então também tirar as calças e sapatos e se aproximar do chuveiro. Ele agradeceu mentalmente pelas paredes internas do vestiário serem tão baixas e não haver portas que impedissem sua visão daquele sonserino tomando banho.

Draco enrolou para tirar a cueca molhada, pegando cada shampoo e condicionador que tinha pra pôr perto do chuveiro. Quando foi pegar seu sabonete, ele viu que Harry estava de costas, aparentemente acertando a temperatura do chuveiro de cueca também. Tacou o sabonete para perto dos pés do grifinório, fingindo que havia escorregado até lá. Harry virou-se e abaixou para pegar o sabonete. Quando ia levantar-se novamente, Draco já estava parado na sua frente, aguardando que Harry devolvesse. O moreno passou mal só de ver aquela cueca tão perto e tão perigosamente molhada. Levantou e entregou o sabonete, olhando para Draco com toda transparência de prazer que sentia dentro de si.

Draco deu um mínimo sorriso e escorregou a outra mão para dentro da cueca, olhando para a excitação de Harry e mexendo na sua própria. Harry começou a respirar mais rápido imaginando se Draco ia se masturbar ali na frente dele, fazendo-o derreter por dentro. Mas logo Draco deu uma última apertada por fora, e rumou ao seu chuveiro.

Harry não entendeu e nem queria entender. Tudo que ele queria era que Draco tomasse uma iniciativa logo e acabasse com aquela agonia no seu baixo ventre.

O loiro abriu o chuveiro e a água começou a descer pelo seu cabelo, deslizando para sua boca, contornando seu pescoço e descendo por seu peito. Todas aquelas gotas iam escorregando em cada pedacinho da barriga de Draco, brincando em seu umbigo, e escorregando pelo caminho até sua cueca. Cada vez mais, molhavam aquele tecido branco, deixando-o mais e mais transparente.

Malfoy virou-se para ver Harry e o garoto estava em seu chuveiro, também completamente molhado, mas já havia tirado a cueca e estava massageando seu membro enquanto observava o corpo do loiro no banho descaradamente. Ele estava tão duro que Draco fazia expressões de prazer só de ver a mão de Harry escorregando para cima e para baixo.

Seus olhos se encontraram em pura luxúria e o sonserino escorregou a mão por sua barriga, massageando sua cueca igualmente. Ele ameaçava eventualmente descê-la um pouquinho e Harry tremia por dentro, sentindo a vontade pulsar mais e mais. Draco foi ameaçando e retrocedendo algumas vezes só para ver a tortura que causava no grifinório. Harry encostou a cabeça na parede do box encarando o loiro, e Draco desceu devagarzinho uma parte da cueca que deixou visível a cabeça do seu membro. O moreno ficou louco, começou a aumentar a velocidade da masturbação, seu peito arfando ainda mais rápido.

Deliciando-se com o efeito, Draco passou a ponta do dedo pela cabeça molhada de sua excitação e Harry começou a latejar de prazer. Malfoy estava acabando com ele, agora já mal conseguia respirar.

- Você quer... Potter? - Perguntou Draco com a voz quase em um gemido.

- Quero... - Respondeu Harry, rouco.

- Então vem aqui... - Pediu o loiro maliciosamente.

Harry caminhou até Draco, seu coração espancando-se contra seu peito e seu olhar fixo no sonserino. Ele chegou bem perto de Malfoy e continuou a olhar em seus olhos, esperando o que viria em seguida. Ele faria qualquer coisa para tocá-lo naquele momento. Draco parecia esperar alguma reação dele também, então Harry olhou para o membro dele e começou a se abaixar. Draco prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, quase não acreditando no que estava por vir.

Harry desceu devagarzinho a boxer molhada pelas pernas dele, revelando toda a excitação do sonserino. Segurou-a com cuidado, fazendo o garoto soltar um gemido de olhos fechados, e envolveu sua boca nele, sentindo-o se contrair de tanto prazer. Ele sentiu seu cabelo ser envolvido pelos dedos de Draco e começou a passar a língua por toda cabeça, torturando-o ali por alguns minutos. Malfoy gemia sofridamente, ofegando e torcendo os dedos dos pés, com seus olhos fechados e sua boca totalmente vermelha e molhada. Ele nunca tinha sentido algo remotamente parecido.

Harry escorregou sua língua por todo o comprimento e olhou o rosto do loiro, tomado pela expressão de êxtase. Aquilo causava em Harry um prazer imensurável. Ele envolveu todo o membro de Draco em sua boca e começou a chupá-lo com toda vontade, abraçando o quadril do garoto.

Malfoy tremia muito, rebolando seu quadril debilmente na boca de Harry. Ele gemia tanto que Harry sentia que podia alcançar o orgasmo só de ouvir aqueles sofrimentos de sua garganta. Cada vez mais, ele chupava com mais força e percebia que Draco estava latejando de prazer e não tardaria a gozar na sua boca. Foi levando-o quase ao limite, até que resolveu se levantar, fazendo Malfoy olhá-lo aflito, com seu membro estupidamente ereto.

- Eu quero você... - Sussurrou Harry sério e rouco de vontade.

Draco fitou-o por alguns minutos, arfando enlouquecido com seu rosto vermelho. Penteou os cabelos molhados para trás com os dedos, olhando Harry com seus olhos turvos de prazer. O vestiário entrou em um silêncio ensurdecedor e só o barulho da água caindo permanecia. A tensão entre os dois cresceu em tamanha intensidade, que Draco não agüentou mais e agarrou Harry pela cintura, levantando-o e empurrando com toda força na parede, com um beijo faminto em sua boca. Harry ofegou e Malfoy desesperadamente desceu a mão para guiar seu membro até a entrada do moreno. A loucura tomou conta de seu corpo e ele enfiou no garoto em um movimento só, fazendo Potter gritar de prazer. Suas bocas brigavam em um beijo voraz, febril, ardente e de tirar o fôlego.

- M... Malf...

Harry tentava gemer seu nome, mas mal conseguia preencher os pulmões com ar, tamanha era a violência que seu coração batia. Draco estava fora de si, impulsionava para dentro e para fora de Potter em um ritmo frenético e alucinado, mordendo seu pescoço e apertando-o contra a parede. Harry arranhava suas costas, gemendo obscenidades no ouvido do loiro, com as lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, tamanha era a intensidade de prazer que explodia dentro de seu corpo.

A sensação do membro de Draco escorregando tão molhado dentro dele era o auge da loucura. Ele o sentia pulsar dentro de si e contraía sua entrada para levá-lo ainda mais à insanidade. Malfoy gemia palavrões cada vez que Harry fazia isso, porque o moreno não podia fazer a menor idéia como ele estava a ponto de gozar. Mas Harry mesmo não estava longe de sentir aquele turbilhão de prazer chegar ao seu limite - conforme seu membro esfregava na barriga de Draco, ele próprio tremia por inteiro, sentindo-se ficar mais e mais duro.

- Enfia mais em mim... - Implorava Harry em murmúrios sofridos. - Vai... não pára...

Draco não conseguia sequer formar palavras direito. Ele só gemia e ofegava, enfiando cada vez mais fundo em Potter sem parar. Cada vez que Harry lhe pedia para fazê-lo com mais força, suas pernas quase falhavam em sustentá-lo. Aquilo estava indo além dos limites humanos de prazer.

- Malfoy... Malf...f... foy... Oh... _OhMerlin_...

Harry empurrava seu quadril contra o membro molhado de Draco e contraía com toda força, começando a sentir o orgasmo vir. Malfoy, pirando ao sentir Harry tão apertado, quase mordeu sua boca ao beijá-lo tão lascivamente. Seus olhares estavam fixos um no outro, sentindo seus corpos se esfregando e a respiração completamente ofegante. Alguns archotes do vestiário começaram a falhar repetidamente. Malfoy estava mordendo o lábio inferior, apertando os olhos e agressivamente enfiando em socadas seu membro em Harry. O moreno abriu mais as pernas, gemendo guturalmente ao sentir o orgasmo explodir dentro de si. Ele ouviu os archotes explodirem faíscas no vestiário e arranhou com toda força as costas de Draco.

Malfoy gritou um gemido no pescoço de Harry, gozando insandecidamente dentro do moreno. Ele sentiu as pernas formigarem tanto, que foi obrigado a ajoelhar, descendo o garoto junto ao seu corpo para o chão molhado. Ele ficou por cima de Harry, ainda explorando o movimento de vai e vem para saciar o auge de prazer, respirando descompassado e voltando a abrir os olhos.

Harry nunca havia sentido o que era fazer sexo em um chão de box molhado. Suas costas escorregavam tão gostoso conforme Draco mexia-se em cima dele e a água do chuveiro escorria pelo corpo do loiro até o seu, deixando suas bocas ainda mais molhadas para se beijarem. E que beijos eram aqueles que faziam seu coração bater tão vivo e tão forte...

- Merlin... - Disse Draco exausto, suspirando várias vezes. Ele passava a mão pelo cabelo molhado de Harry, olhando-o do jeito mais perverso. Harry o encarava de volta.

- O que foi isso Malfoy...? Como a gente fez archotes estourarem faíscas...? - Perguntou o moreno, passando a mão pelo rosto do sonserino.

- Eu não sei Potter, mas isso foi bem sobrenatural... - Disse Draco largando-se ao lado de Harry.

Eles encaram o teto do banheiro por longos minutos, voltando ao ritmo normal de respiração. Por um bom tempo tudo que ouviram foram seus suspiros ofegantes e a água caindo uniformemente sobre o azulejo. Apenas alguns archotes ainda estavam acesos, tornando o ambiente um pouco mais escuro. Pelas janelas, já se podia perceber a tarde lá fora beirando o azul-escuro e nenhum barulho ou conversa ousava entrar, o que era sinal que já não havia mais ninguém nas arquibancadas.

E então, de repente Harry sentiu a mão de Draco segurar a sua ao seu lado, e os dois se entreolharam sem dizer nada. Aquele olhar dizia tanta coisa que era difícil quebrar o silêncio com qualquer coisa que viesse à sua mente. Malfoy olhou-o de uma forma penetrante, e aproximou-se, beijando a boca de Harry apaixonadamente, fazendo-o novamente desmanchar por dentro. Como aquele sonserino tinha o poder de fazer aquilo com ele? Sua boca o levava a loucura, seu corpo todo formigava em impulsos de agarrá-lo desmedidamente.

Eles permaneceram namorando no chão do box por um longo tempo e Harry estava encantado com aqueles olhos tão azuis olhando para ele de uma forma tão carinhosa. Por que Draco parecia tão diferente quando fazia sexo? Ou será que era apenas o ciúme que não o deixava vê-lo daquela forma, tão perfeito como naquele momento? Pensando melhor, Harry se comprometeu internamente a mudar sua personalidade para não correr o risco de perdê-lo outra vez. O mundo podia acabar naquele momento, tudo que ele queria era se perder naquela sensação maravilhosa.

- Posso parar o tempo? - Perguntou baixinho para Draco, olhando-o sonhador.

- Parar o tempo? - Perguntou o loiro sorrindo. - Por quê?

- Porque eu quero beijar essa boca pro resto da vida... - Respondeu Harry beijando-o mais uma vez.

- Não queira parar o tempo agora... eu ainda tenho tanta coisa pra te mostrar...

Harry olhou-o espantado. Desde quando Draco planejava o futuro deles?

- E quando você vai começar, Draco?

- Quando você aprender a confiar em mim e no que eu sinto por você. - Respondeu Malfoy sério, encarando-o com sinceridade.

Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, indicando que estava pronto pra firmar um compromisso sério. Draco analisou-o por alguns minutos e fez menção de levantar-se, fazendo com que Harry o imitasse, erguendo-se nos joelhos e sentindo a água escorrer pelo corpo.

Eles se ensaboaram, acabando de tomar seu banho, mas assim que estavam para tirar a espuma do corpo, ouviram a voz de Filtch, forçando a maçaneta do vestiário e resmungando.

- Esses malditos jogadores nunca fecham o chuveiro direito...

Draco e Harry paralisaram com medo da iminente cena de Filtch os flagrando juntos e sem roupa no chuveiro. Mas por algum motivo parecia que o zelador não conseguia abrir a porta, por mais que forçasse e xingasse.

- Mas que diabos... - Resmungava ainda do lado de fora.

- Você enfeitiçou a maçaneta? - Perguntou Draco em um sussurro.

- Não, pensei que tinha sido você. - Respondeu Harry preocupado.

- Anda, acaba aí e vamos sair daqui. - Adiantou-se o loiro, apressando-se em finalizar o banho.

Eles tiraram toda a espuma e, aos beijos, foram se secando e vestindo seus uniformes com pressa. Filtch aparentemente fora buscar mais chaves e nesse meio tempo, eles pegaram suas mochilas, foram em direção à porta do banheiro, porém esta não abria mesmo do lado de dentro.

- Ah meu deus, o que vamos fazer? - Desesperou-se Harry olhando para o sonserino.

- Relaxa Potter, qualquer coisa podemos falar que nos trancaram aqui... - Disse Draco, tranquilizando-o.

- Ah já sei quem fez isso! - Exclamou o moreno, sorridente. - Dobby!

O elfo apareceu no banheiro e Draco deu um pulo com o susto que tomou ao ver a criatura. Seus olhos grandes como bolas de tênis olhavam para o garoto com uma longa reverência.

- O senhor Harry Potter chamou Dobby, meu senhor?

- Dobby, preciso que você me faça um favor.

- Qualquer coisa que meu senhor Harry Potter quiser, Dobby vai fazer para vê-lo feliz! - Sorriu o elfo, com entusiasmo.

- Preciso que você vá até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória e peça para Fred Weasley desfazer o feitiço da porta do vestiário, tomando cuidado para Filtch não pegá-lo. - Pediu Harry animado.

- Dobby volta em um minuto com ! - Disse Dobby estalando os dedos e sumindo no mesmo segundo.

- Fred Weasley? - Perguntou Draco, levantando as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- É, bom, acho que o Fred cuidou para que ninguém entrasse...

- E por que esse Weasley agora está te ajudando?

- Bom, nós... nós ficamos mais amigos ultimamente... - Respondeu Harry sem jeito.

- Amigos né... eu vi o tapa dele na sua bunda... - Adicionou Draco, rindo maliciosamente.

- Será que eu estou detectando um ciuminho, Draco? - Perguntou o moreno, mordendo o lábio.

- Ciúmes? - Riu Malfoy, como se tivesse ouvido algo absurdo.

No momento seguinte, Dobby e Fred aparataram dentro do vestiário e o ruivo abriu um sorriso maroto para os dois, como se tivesse entendido que o fato de terem demorado para chamá-lo fosse um bom sinal.

- Obrigado Dobby. - Agradeceu Harry.

- Dobby pode ajudar em mais alguma coisa meu senhor? - Perguntou o elfo, reverenciando Harry novamente.

- Não, Dobby, é só isso mesmo. Obrigado.

O elfo deu mais um estalo com os dedos e sumiu do lugar. Fred mediu Malfoy por inteiro e o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então quer dizer que estávamos trancados aqui por obra sua? - Perguntou Draco tranqüilamente.

- Ah, achei que vocês precisavam conversar sem ninguém para interromper. Sabe como é, Malfoy, para o bem de _Hogwarts_, era importante que vocês voltassem a ficar _amigos._.. - Respondeu Fred, encostando a varinha na maçaneta da porta e destrancando-a.

- Weasley... - Iniciou Draco, e Harry sentiu uma inquietação dentro de si, com medo de que o sonserino ficasse bravo com Fred. - Não tem problema que você saiba sobre a gente, só seja discreto quanto a isso, e...

- Se eu não tivesse a intenção de ser discreto, em resposta a todos os nomes que você já xingou minha família no passado, eu teria sido o primeiro a queimar seu filme. - Respondeu Fred sorrindo despreocupadamente.

- Mas claro que você não faria isso pondo em risco a reputação do seu amiguinho, não é? - O sorriso de Fred se desfez e ele encarou Malfoy sério. - De qualquer forma, vamos deixar o passado no passado. Eu não pretendo levar adiante desentendimentos com os amigos de Potter, então proponho que comecemos do zero aqui. - Disse Draco esticando a mão para o gêmeo.

Fred apertou sua mão, firmando que estava de acordo com a proposta. Harry suspirou aliviado e sorriu para os dois, que lhe deram olhares de censura, como se estivessem passando por cima de princípios para fazer sua vontade.

Ao abrirem a porta, deram de cara com Filtch e madame Nor-r-r-a. O zelador mostrou seus dentes amarelos e encardidos, com uma expressão malévola no rosto.

- Seus garotos sujos, agora vocês vão ver. - Disse ele, animado com o flagra.

Eles foram obrigados a acompanhar o velho manco até a sala de Minerva. Como já passava do horário de estarem em suas salas comunais, provavelmente seriam castigados. A diretora pediu para que entrassem em sua sala e Filtch adiantou-se para relatar o ocorrido.

- Mas o que vocês estavam fazendo nos vestiários até esta hora?

- Ficamos trancados, professora. Alguém deve ter lançado uma azaração na porta e se não fosse pelo senhor Filtch, provavelmente só teríamos saído quando outro time entrasse no vestiário. - Respondeu Fred de modo inocente, fazendo Draco engolir o riso. Harry mantinha-se cabisbaixo.

- Ora! Não me venham com desculpas! Vocês sabem muito bem qual o feitiço para trancar e destrancar portas! Vocês são alunos do 7º ano, por Merlin! Acham que eu vou engolir isto? - Perguntou McGonagall estressada.

Eles mantiveram-se em silêncio, mas Fred não queria desistir de provar que não tinham culpa do ocorrido.

- Professora, com todo respeito, nós tentamos _Alorromora_ seguidamente, mas nada funcionava!

- Sr. Weasley, chega! Você, Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy irão perder 10 pontos cada um e cumprir detenção amanhã! E não quero mais saber de alunos fora da cama depois do horário, estamos entendidos? Dumbledore já foi muito compreensível aceitando você e seu irmão neste ano, portanto tratem de se comportar! Agora vão! - Respondeu a diretora furiosa.

Eles voltaram para os corredores e Draco os acompanhou até a entrada da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Fred cumprimentou Malfoy mais uma vez e logo depois, Harry deu um beijo apaixonado na boca do loiro antes de ir dormir. Fred assistiu a cena e sentiu-se mordido de vontade de estar entre os dois, então resolveu entrar, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Te vejo amanhã? - Perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Detenção Potter. Você não pode fugir. - Respondeu Draco risonho.

- E quem disse que eu quero fugir de você?

- É bom que você nem tente. - Disse o loiro, beijando-o mais uma vez.

Harry se despediu e entrou na Sala Comunal, seguindo para seu quarto, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele entrou na cama e Fred se ajeitou ao seu lado, aproveitando que todos estavam dormindo para escutar de Harry tudo que acontecera no vestiário. Conforme ele contava, o ruivo ia ficando mais e mais agitado, insistindo para que ele contasse logo o resto. No fim, Fred estava mais excitado que Harry de saber que os dois tinham voltado.

- Deu tudo muito certo. Eu tinha certeza que deixar vocês dois sozinhos e trancados ia dar jeito nesses desentendimentos. - Disse Fred, animado.

- Eu só não te pego agora porque voltei com ele... porque se não fosse por isso Fred... - Respondeu Harry, mordendo o lábio perto do amigo.

Fred riu às gargalhadas e juntos, eles foram comer algo que Dobby deixara no quarto, uma vez que eles não tinham jantado. Harry assegurou-se de pedir que o elfo deixasse algo no quarto de Draco, com um bilhete seu junto.

Depois que escovaram os dentes e deitaram-se, Harry encontrou na sua cama a resposta do seu bilhete e correu para abrir. Continha apenas algumas linhas, mas dizia o essencial.

_'' Obrigado pelos lanches. Aquele ''jogo'' realmente me deixou exausto. Não perca mais o que deixei debaixo do seu travesseiro. Bons sonhos e até amanhã Potter._

_Je t'aime_

_Malfoy.''_

Com uma sensação reconfortante, ele escorregou a mão para debaixo da fronha, e sentiu seu anel de compromisso. Sorriu ansioso e colocou o anel de volta no dedo. Fechou os olhos e sentiu que tudo voltara a se encaixar novamente.

Tudo graças ao ruivo que o observava na cama ao seu lado.

Tudo graças a Fred.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**- continuará -**_

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas da Autora **: Bem, como eu dizia, ainda há muito drarry pela frente! Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de desejar um ótimo reveillon para todos! Em 2009 teremos muito mais pimenta na fic e com sorte, talvez até no 6º filme que será lançado em Julho. Estaremos juntos para celebrar nossos queridos Harry e Draco nas telonas e nas fics. Como presente de Natal atrasado, eu fiz pra vocês um site da Endless, com detalhes da fic, datas que correspondem cada capítulo (porque ainda estamos no começo do 7º ano, acreditem ou não), fotos dos professores novos de cada matéria. As aulas que cada um vai ter este ano e muito mais. Acesse h t t p : / / **endless** ponto **orgfree** ponto **com **, tirando os espaços e claro, colocando um ponto no lugar da palavra ''ponto'', e confiram as novidades lá. Também quero deixar aqui uma promoção! É simples, mas é divertida. Todos que deixarem reviews até o capítulo 20 concorrerão a uma one-shot de minha autoria com qualquer um dos shippers da Endless ou um video desse mesmo shipper que escolherem com a música na escolha de vocês. Se forem deixar reviews sem perfil no , deixem o email no final. No capitulo 21 eu anuncio o(a) ganhador(a). Seguem abaixo alguns dos dados que estão na página, apenas como amostra grátis!

**Cronologia dos Capítulos**

**Capitulo 01)** 25/12 Sábado - Tarde até Noite  
**Capitulo** **02)** 26/12 Domingo - Manhã até Noite  
**Capitulo 03)** 27/12 Segunda - Manhã até Tarde  
**Capitulo 04)** 27/12 Segunda - Tarde até Noite  
**Capitulo 05)** 28/12 Terça - Manhã até Noite  
**Capitulo 06)** 29/12 Quarta - Manhã até Noite  
**Capitulo 07)** 30/12 Quinta - Madrugada - Manhã e Noite  
**Capitulo 08)** 30/12 Quinta - Noite - Madrugada  
**Capitulo 09)** 31/12 Quinta - Sexta - Madrugada de Quinta até a manhã de Sexta  
**Capitulo 10)** 31/12 Sexta - Tarde  
**Capitulo 11)** 31/12 Sexta - Tarde até Madrugada  
**Capitulo 12)** 01/01 Sábado - Manhã até Madrugada  
**Capitulo 13)** 02/01 Domingo - Manhã até Noite  
**Capitulo 14)** 03/01 Segunda - Manha até Noite  
**Capitulo 15)** 04/01 Terça - Manhã até Noite

**Times de Quadribol**

**Sonserina**

Apanhador - Draco Malfoy  
Artilheiro - Vaisey  
Artilheiro - Urquhart  
Artilheiro - Cassio Warrington  
Goleiro - Milo Bletchey  
Batedor - Samantha  
Batedor - Brian Kinney

**Grifinória**

Apanhador - Harry Potter  
Artilheiro - Gina Weasley  
Artilheiro - Demelza  
Artilheiro - Cátia Bell  
Goleiro - Rony Weasley  
Batedor - Fred Weasley  
Batedor - George Weasley

**Períodos letivos & Férias**

**01/09 até 23/12 - **1º Trimestre de Aulas**  
24/12 a 31/01 - **Feriado prolongado de Natal(_Opcional ficar em Hogwarts_)**  
01/01 até o último dia da penúltima semana de Março - **2º Trimestre de Aulas**  
Última semana de Março - **Feriado de Páscoa**  
Primeiro dia de Abril após a semana de Páscoa até 30/06 - **3º Trimestre de Aulas**  
01/07 a 01/09 - **Fim do ano letivo e Férias

Lembrando que o resto dos dados estão em h t t p : / / **endless** . **orgfree** . **com**

_________________

Respostas das Reviews do Cap 14.

**Dark Wolf 03** ( Hehuahuheuhauhea Voldie no Brian? Quem sabe! HuheuhAHUhuhahuHa! Eu nem sou fã do Voldie, ele enche o saco, sempre que o drarry ta virando canon nos livros, ele aparece pra empoerar o casal! O remus não foi informado da traição pq eu editei o capítulo e o amasso sirius X snape foi deletado de lá! ^^ ! Quanto aos gêmeos, eles não voltaram no meio do ano, estamos precisamente em 4 de Janeiro neste capítulo 15, e pra te situar melhor eu fiz o cronograma aqui acima, e tbm na página da Endless. Parece que já passou bastante tempo, mas estamos ainda no começo do ano! E sim, a academia vai ferver, ainda vou ver o que vou fazer com os alunos la! hehehehe! Feliz ano novo!! ) **Maraudana **( Mulher!! Quantas reviews!! Você sabe como é prazeroso pra uma autora ler suas reviews de cada capitulo né!! Fico extremamente feliz que esteja gostando da fic, qualquer critica, sugestão é só mandar!! ) **Nicholas **( Ooi Nicholas! Você nunca comentou uma fic? Endless foi a sua primeira vez? Que emoção!!! Fico extremamente feliz que você esteja gostando da fic! E sim, eu sou mulher, autorA! hehehe! Quanto ao casal 20, você já pôde perceber que eles se reconciliaram forte nesse cap né? Não fique triste nos capitulos de suspense, eu não tardo a juntá-los, nunca resisto! Feliz Natal e um ótimo 2009 pra você querido! Obrigada pela review ;*) **Caio M. **( Diva das fanfics!! Isso foi novo!!! Obrigada Caiooo!! Fico extremamente feliz que voce esteja gostando!! Um ótimo 2009 pra vc querido!! ) **Chris Potty **(Continuo!! Feliz 2009!!) **Claire Black **(Gente, eu fico passaaaaaaada com as pessoas que leem a Endless numa tacada só!! Como vcs conseguem?? Uma vez eu fui tentar, levei uns 3 dias pra acabar!! Loucura!! Bom, isso deve indicar que você gostou certo, Claire? Quanto aos outros shippers, eu vou dar mais foco neles assim que revolver essas pendencias Harry/Draco/Fred/George/Brian, porque os outros são realmente secundários, mas eles vãoa aparecer sim! Quanto aos casos paralelos, não se preocupe, eu também não sou fã de traições, o Draco não vai pegar o Brian e o Fred só deu aqueles peguinhas do Harry inicialmente. Agora eles só são amigos coloridos! hehehe! Mas enfim, em 2009, só mais lemon na fic! Espero que continue gostando! Um ótimo 2009 e obrigada pela review! ;*)

Demais reviews respondidas nelas próprias!


	16. Veritaserum ou Imperius?

**Endless Temptation**

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: **Cati**

_Obs: isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 16 - Veritaserum ou Imperius ?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ATENÇÃO**: Para uma maior compreensão dos detalhes dos capítulos, acesse :

http://**endless**.**orgfree**.**com**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Endless Temptation - Comunidade no Orkut :

**http:// www. orkut. com .br /Main # ? cmm=21152382**

(sem os espaços)

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Musica do capítulo : **Muse - Supermassive Black Hole **  
**- disponível para baixar na pasta do 4shared no meu perfil

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perto do lago de Hogwarts, estavam todos os marotos juntos, exceto por Rabicho que estava cumprindo uma detenção com McGonagall por não ter feito os deveres de casa. O jovem Snape estava longe deles, sentado embaixo de uma grande árvore, enquanto Lilian puxava conversa, tentando ganhar sua atenção e James ficava cada vez mais possesso com aquilo. Bufava e resmungava sobre o feitiço que deveria jogar no garoto que ele chamava o tempo todo de ''seboso''.

- James, relaxa cara. - Dizia Sirius, deitado na grama, aproveitando a deliciosa sombra sobre seu corpo. - A Evans só tem pena dele.

- Você fala isso porque não é sua garota que está se engraçando pro lado daquele imbecil. - Bufou o rapaz, furioso.

Lupin estava sentado ao lado de Sirius, abraçado aos joelhos contra o peito, enquanto observava todos com seus olhos analíticos. Todos não, porque apesar de esquadrinhar todo o lago, seu olhar sempre recaía em Sirius novamente, e no modo como a brisa despenteava suavemente o cabelo em seu rosto.

Black estava com os olhos fechados, seu peito subindo e descendo lentamente conforme ele respirava, e os braços apoiados atrás da cabeça. As garotas passavam e eventualmente o cumprimentavam para chamar sua atenção. Remus apenas ria com a situação. O animago abriu os olhos e mordeu os lábios, sorrindo para ele.

- Do que você tá rindo, Moony? - Perguntou Sirius, tacando algumas folhas no amigo.

- Das meninas tentando descobrir qual você vai levar no baile de Natal de Hogsmead. - Respondeu Lupin, encostando na árvore.

- Eu não vou levar nenhuma.

- Não? - Perguntou Remus surpreso. - E por quê não?

- Não seja tolo. É noite de lua cheia amanhã. Você não pode esperar que eu vá te deixar sozinho. - Respondeu Sirius, com sinceridade.

- Não é preciso. Eu vou ficar bem. - Disse Remus, corando, mas tentando forçar segurança em sua voz. - James vai ficar transtornado se você não for, até porque, se Lilian for com Snape, ele vai ficar sozinho lá.

- Ele se vira. Eu vou ficar com você amanhã.

Sirius manteve o olhar fixo em Remus por alguns minutos, que estava extremamente encabulado com a situação, embora não desviasse o olhar igualmente. Por algum motivo, eles estavam entendendo aquele silêncio mais do que se estivessem usando palavras. Sirius umedeceu os lábios e tornou a sorrir, fechando os olhos e voltando a relaxar deitado.

- Bem, ahm... obrigado... - Sussurrou Remus, inaudivelmente.

Um embaçado tomou a visão de Lupin e ele estava na Casa do Gritos no dia seguinte, transformado em lobisomem, mas plenamente consciente da presença amigável de Sirius em forma de cachorro. Graças a poção que o diretor lhe fornecia, Lupin podia brincar com seu companheiro sem ter impulsos de atacá-lo. Então, eles pulavam e rolavam no chão com latidos e grunhidos, por vezes com leves mordidas marotas adentro a madrugada.

Em um movimento surpresa, o lobisomem sentira o cachorro posicionando-se na sua frente, empurrando as orelhas e a cabeça contra seu corpo, como o movimento natural de um cachorro quando pede carinho ao dono. Ele foi por cima do animago e lambeu seu pescoço várias vezes com delicado cuidado para não encostar seus dentes nele. O cachorro esticou as patas traseiras, mantendo as frontais abaixadas, de forma que seu rabo ficasse abanando na altura da cintura do lobisomem.

Lupin começou a sentir um forte impulso de tomar aquele cachorro como uma presa sexual. A sua natureza animal não lhe permitia controlar os ímpetos de procriar-se e ele involuntariamente foi de encontro ao cachorro, fazendo um movimento atordoado de ameaçar investir no animago. O cachorro não resistia. Não saiu de perto dele, acompanhando seu movimento ainda com mais intensidade, embora não estivessem tendo mais do que um contato superficial. Estaria ele sentindo o cio dentro de si, como Lupin estava?

Mais um borrão tomou a visão de Remus, e eles estavam novamente na Casa dos Gritos, desta vez já em seus corpos humanos. A lua cheia cessara e era a primeira vez que os garotos se viam em suas formas normais, após o ocorrido. Sirius estava jogado em um colchão velho, acordando ao lado do amigo, que o encarava receoso. Eles se olharam naquela calmaria da manhã, o silêncio absoluto que não condizia com o nome do lugar em que estavam. Não havia quaisquer gritos naquele ambiente.

Sirius abriu seus olhos expressivos e acompanhou o olhar de Remus com um sorriso. Lupin queria profundamente entender porque ele estava sorrindo, dada a vergonha que sentia por tê-lo feito passar por aquela experiência terrível nas noites passadas. Seu corpo não respondia à sua mente no que dizia respeito ao cio animal, e ele não sabia como explicar isso para o amigo sem corar violentamente.

- Bom dia! - Disse Sirius, empreguiçando-se e levantando para pegar sobras que guardara no armário do lugar para que eles comessem pela manhã. - Dormiu bem, Moony?

- Sirius... - Começou Lupin, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. - Eu não... eu não sei o que aconteceu... não sei por que fiz... a-aquilo...

- Aquilo o quê? - Perguntou Sirius abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, fingindo estar distraído com o preparo do café.

- Você sabe... - Respondeu Lupin baixinho, com um tom vermelho-tomate tomando seu rosto.

Black se virou, levando duas canecas com café para os dois e encarando Lupin com nítido divertimento em sua expressão, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! Foi o Natal mais divertido que eu já tive na vida! - Afirmou o animago, bebendo um gole ainda sem perder o sorriso.

- Sirius... me desculpe... por favor, me desculpe. Eu não sabia que... que a poção não controlava isso... e... e não...

- Moony... - Disse Sirius, colocando um dedo verticalmente posicionado, cruzando a boca de Lupin para que ele silenciasse suas desculpas. - Pare, eu não quero que você se sinta culpado. Você sabe muito bem que fui eu quem começou aquilo. Eu também não consigo controlar a vontade quando estou transformado, mas isso é da nossa natureza. Se formos nos sentir estranhos toda vez que isso acontecer, não vai ser mais divertido. Além do mais, eu senti prazer em fazer aquilo. Você não?

Lupin o encarava aturdido. Sirius não podia estar falando sério.

- Prazer...? - Perguntou em uma voz quase inaudível.

- Sim. - Respondeu Sirius com firmeza. - Você deve estar pensando que não é decente, tanto pelo fato de se tratar de sexo e também por sermos... enfim... dois homens. Mas isso realmente importa? Se você se sentiu ou está se sentindo com nojo de mim, bem, então não faremos mais isso... mas eu queria que você soubesse que não me importo... porque... porque eu gosto... de você... Moony.

As coisas estavam bagunçadas em seu cérebro e seu estômago parecia estar caindo da torre mais alta de Hogwarts. Mas o brilho no olhar de Sirius dizendo aquelas palavras para ele, estavam causando uma dormência incrível no seu peito. A vontade estava prestes a explodir dentro dele, de maneira que seu coração batia estupendamente rápido contra suas costelas. Ele queria, ele precisava... e ele não agüentava mais. Sua respiração ficou mais rápida e o sangue em suas veias formigava todo seu corpo. Lupin estava ficando tão nervoso que acreditava que mais alguns segundos sem fazer nada, causariam um ataque do coração tão fulminante que ele não teria tempo de dizer para Sirius que era recíproco. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Chapou um beijo na boca de Sirius, tão desesperado que o animago deixou-se cair no colchão novamente. As canecas de café foram parar longe e tudo que Lupin tinha consciência é que seu corpo protestava em esfregar-se no do rapaz embaixo de si. Sirius o puxava com violência contra si, arrebentando sua camisa e devorando sua boca com avidez. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo inteiro de Remus, desabotoando sua calça com toda pressa do mundo, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Esperara tanto tempo para que Lupin o deixasse fazer aquilo. Tantas ocasiões em que o provocou de maneira sutil, tentando tirar-lhe o controle. Tinha que dar vasão a todas suas vontades naquele segundo.

Sirius o beijava com força, gemia e mordia sua boca, na agonia de sentir Moony o mais intensamente possível. Sua mão escorregou para a excitação dele, extremamente dura e pulsante. Ele a apertou, fazendo Remus se contorcer e gemer, quase morrendo de tesão naquele segundo. Os dedos dele estavam entrelaçados no cabelo de Sirius, e o agarrou com toda força ao sentir o prazer se intensificar daquela maneira.

Ele desceu as mãos para tirar a camisa do animago e, beijando seu corpo, foi descendo para os botões da calça, desabotoando-os com violência. Ele faria aquilo com mais cuidado se não tivesse ouvido Sirius narrar por anos o quanto gostava da violência de tirar as roupas nas cenas de sexo dos filmes e também se seu desespero permitisse.

Black empurrou o quadril contra as mãos de Remus, se contorcendo de prazer em vê-lo tão perto da enorme ondulação que se formava em sua cueca. Sua boca estava molhada e vermelha e ele olhava extasiado para o amigo. Seu corpo tremia ao toque de Lupin, e ele queria mais que tudo repetir o que faziam transformados, agora como homens naquele colchão.

- Moony... - Gemeu Sirius, já fora de si, puxando Remus contra sua boca novamente.

Mais beijos fervorosos e gemidos abafados que Lupin não agüentava em conter, cada vez que sentia sua cueca esfregando-se com a de Black. O movimento era contínuo e produzia espasmos de prazer por toda sua virilha, deixando-os ainda mais excitados.

- Não agüento mais... - Disse Padfoot em mais um gemido, sua respiração acelerada entrecortando as palavras. - Tira... tira logo... - Pediu ele, obrigando a mão de Lupin a tirar sua cueca de uma vez.

Remus obedeceu, louco de vontade de continuar beijando-o, mas sem conseguir resistir a olhar para o membro de Sirius extremamente duro, ao revelá-lo de sua roupa íntima. Percebeu então que Sirius já estava latejando de prazer e deixou sua mão escorregar pelo membro molhado dele, fazendo-o tremer compulsivamente na cama. Seus olhos lacrimejavam ao olhar pra Remus, ele estava indo à loucura com a mão do rapaz ali, massageando-o com uma calma torturante.

A expressão de dor no rosto de Sirius quase misturou-se com uma ira possuída quando ele abaixou com agressividade a cueca de Lupin e puxou o rapaz contra si, deslizando sua mão pelo corpo suado dele.

- Eu quero que você faça aquilo agora. - Ordenou o animago tomado de prazer na voz, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Lupin.

O rapaz engoliu seco e apesar do nervoso de estar fazendo tudo tão rápido, não ousou contrariá-lo. Ele queria aquilo há tanto tempo. Segurou seu próprio membro, quase não conseguindo se conter quando viu Sirius abrir mais as pernas abaixo dele e pendendo a cabeça para trás. Quando começou a enfiar o começo de sua excitação, Sirius agarrou os panos do lençol com força e virou sua cabeça para morder o colchão, abafando um gemido gutural, ofegando descompassado.

- Coloca ele todo... - Gemeu o animago desesperado. - Por favor Moony...

Lupin estremeceu sob o olhar de Sirius e quando adiantou-se para beijar sua boca, o ambiente voltou a ficar esbranquiçado, embora ainda sentisse a mão dele massagear sua calça.

A realidade foi voltando à tona e Remus estava acordando no seu quarto em Hogwarts, com Sirius efetivamente tocando-o por cima do lençol. Ele olhava com o mesmo sorriso maroto da Casa dos Gritos, e só então Lupin entendeu que havia sonhado com seu tempo de aluno na escola e agora eram apenas 5 da manhã.

- Sua cueca está úmida... - Disse Sirius com expressão perversa. - Estive verificando enquanto você gemia meu nome no sono...

Lupin suspirou com um sorriso, tampando o rosto com as mãos. Sonhar com Sirius era tão exaustivo quanto fazer sexo com ele na realidade. Ele virou-se para beijá-lo e o animago insistiu que ele contasse na prática o que sonhara. Não tardou a tirar sua roupa e providenciar que ele não perdesse nenhum detalhe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na torre da Grifinória, Harry ainda dormia, porém virava e desvirava na cama com impaciência enquanto uma risada demente fugia de sua garganta. Ele sentiu ser sacudido de leve e Fred estava ao lado de sua cama, tentando acordá-lo. Tomou um susto e acordou ofegando, correndo para limpar o suor do rosto com as mãos.

- Harry, você está legal? - Perguntou o ruivo preocupado, empurrando-lhe um copo d'água.

- Estou. - Adiantou-se Harry, bebendo metade da água no copo.

- O que aconteceu? - Inquiriu Fred, olhando-o apreensivo.

- Não sei, eu estava sonhando com... alguém... - Começou Harry, esforçando-se para lembrar dos detalhes. - E então, senti uma euforia muito forte e eu estava rindo, rindo muito...

- É, deu pra ouvir... - Repondeu Fred, parecendo absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. - Será... será que teria sido o efeito tardio da... hum... não... não poderia ser... - Continuou ele falando consigo baixinho.

- Efeito tardio do que, Fred? - Perguntou Harry, suspeito.

- Bem... Harry... não fique bravo, mas ontem, eu... eu e George demos uma empurradinha no acaso... - Disse o rapaz hesitante. - Pegamos garrafas de água e misturamos na sua um pouco de Felix Felicis e Alucitium, e na de Malfoy colocamos Alucitium com poção da Euforia... então talvez... se você bebeu algum gole da garrafa dele pode ter tido um efeito colateral tardio...

Então era por isso que George viera sorridente do vestiário quando Harry estava indo ao estádio de quadribol com Brian? Era essa a razão pela qual Draco estava tão excitado e resolvera perdoá-lo tão rápido? Mas passado o efeito da poção, o que aconteceria?

- Merlin... - Respondeu Harry em um meio-sorriso. - Só espero que Draco ainda esteja afim de continuar comigo hoje...

- Não é como se fosse um efeito de ficar bêbado, sabe? Ele estava bem consciente do que estava fazendo, só providenciamos que ele ficasse excitado mais cedo, o que proporcionaria mais facilidade ao sexo de conciliação...

Harry caiu na gargalhada, não podia negar que os gêmeos eram peritos em amaciar o humor das pessoas. E de qualquer forma, a poção não poderia ter responsabilidade absoluta no ocorrido do banheiro, uma vez que toda tensão sexual iniciou-se no chão, após o fim da partida.

Eles seguiram para o café da manhã, junto com Rony, George e Hermione. Quando chegaram ao Salão, Brian os cumprimentou e deu uma piscada para George, que pareceu entender a razão do sinal e sorriu. Assim que sentaram na mesa da grifinória, um garoto do primeiro ano veio trazer um pergaminho cuja caligrafia, Harry reconheceu imediatamente.

- É de Dumbledore. - Respondeu ele, ao olhar de Hermione. Abriu o envelope que continha apenas algumas linhas do diretor.

''_Harry,_

_Gostaria que ao final do seu café da manhã, você pudesse vir com seu colega Draco Malfoy ao meu escritório. _

_Obs: Gosto de tortas de caramelo._''

O olhar do Grifinório seguiu para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Draco o encarava com uma mescla de sorriso e sono. Pansy parecia querer chamar a atenção do loiro a qualquer preço, mas ele simplesmente a ignorava. Harry então aprontou-se em acabar logo com suas torradas e após alguns goles no suco de abóbora, seguiu para a mesa verde e prata.

Chegando por trás de Draco, Harry desceu ao nível do ouvido do loiro e sussurrou provocante e baixinho, fazendo Pansy o fuzilar com o olhar.

- O diretor quer nos ver. Quando acabar aí, me encontra no hall do castelo.

Draco virou seu rosto surpreso na direção do de Harry, e agora, onde estava o ouvido do sonserino, estava sua boca. Por alguns milímetros de distância suas bocas não se tocaram, mas no momento que o olhar dos dois correu dos lábios para os olhos, Pansy simulou um engasgo fatal com alguma azeitona, o que não fez Draco, nem por um segundo, desviar sua atenção do moreno.

- Espero pegar alguma detenção com você. - Respondeu Malfoy com malícia, levantando-se para acompanhar Harry. Eles seguiram juntos, sob o olhar de alguns nas mesas e até de alguns professores, que agora começavam a notar que a amizade dos dois tornara-se mais que um boato.

Chegando ao seu destino, Harry mencionou a torta de caramelo, e a gárgula os convidou a subirem. Dumbledore estava com Severo Snape ao seu lado, aguardando os rapazes adentrarem em sua sala.

- Sentem-se, por favor. - Pediu o diretor. Harry e Draco obedeceram, sentando-se nas confortáveis poltronas defronte à mesa central. - Harry, espero que entenda isto da melhor forma possível. - Iniciou ele, após alguns minutos, suspirando com ar introspectivo. - Preciso que volte a ter aulas de oclumência com o Professor Snape.

Harry olhou profundamente para Dumbledore, que com certeza devia pelo menos suspeitar o quanto Harry detestava aquelas aulas e tentou entender o porquê da repentina necessidade de insistir naquelas aulas novamente.

- Senhor, posso perguntar por que as aulas de oclumência com o professor Ralph Louis não são suficientes? - Inquiriu Harry, tentando esconder seu transtorno enquanto Snape rolava os olhos.

- Não temos tempo, Harry. Sei que todos acham, mais uma vez, que Voldemort não voltará porque está sem seus seguidores. No entanto, precisamos nos preparar. Ele certamente irá recrutar mais alguns pobres de alma, e logo terá exército suficientemente forte para nos enfrentar. Nesse meio tempo, sua mente precisa estar absolutamente vedada a agressões externas. O professor Snape me concedeu sua palavra de voltar a ministrar suas aulas de oclumência até que alcance absoluta perfeição nesta prática. Estamos de acordo, Harry?

- Ahm... claro. - Respondeu Harry, sem muita energia.

- E quanto ao senhor Malfoy, o professor Snape me informou que sua tia Lestrange fez a tarefa de ensiná-lo a arte da oclumência com maestria, estou certo? - Perguntou o diretor, encarando Draco por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua.

- Sim. - Respondeu Malfoy, encarando os próprios pés, parcialmente constrangido por trazerem o seu passado como comensal, de volta ao presente. - Posso ajudar Harry, se quiserem.

- Exatamente, meu caro rapaz! - Exclamou Dumbledore, com um largo sorriso, juntando as palmas das mãos e brandindo-as no ar com alegria. - Tenho certeza que com sua ajuda, Harry poderá, mais rápido que nunca, alcançar a perfeição na oclumência. Agradeço que esteja disposto a ajuda-lo, é este o espírito de integração entre casas que sempre quisemos em Hogwarts, especialmente entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina, tristemente inimigas de tão longa data...

- Oh, estou certo de que eles entendem _muito bem_ sobre integração de _casas_, senhor... - Comentou Snape, com displicente perversidade na voz, lançando um olhar analítico sob os dois rapazes. Draco retribuiu o olhar com tranquilidade, mas Harry, por outro lado, retribuiu com desafio, temendo pelo que o professor veria em sua mente nestas aulas.

- Professor, posso fazer uma última pergunta? - Disse Harry, esforçando-se para não parecer resistente. - Quantas aulas serão?

- Temo que até o Professor Snape me certificar de que você está preparado, Harry. - Afirmou Dumbledore, percebendo que Harry afundara mais alguns centímetros na poltrona. Snape o olhou com desprezo, por sua má vontade.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Pelos corredores Draco tentava animar Harry, sacudindo seu ombro.

- Potter, não fique assim! Eu vou treinar com você e logo você não vai mais precisar das aulas com Snape. - Afirmou o loiro animado - Confia em mim!

- Como se Snape não se divertisse em me ver perdendo treinos de quadribol... - Respondeu Harry desgostoso. - Ele não vai me liberar tão cedo, Draco...

- Eu vou vedar sua mente... - Disse o loiro sério, com ar poderoso, andando de ré na frente de Harry e simulando movimentos de hipnose no ar. - Vou fazer você aprender isso tão rápido que Snape não vai conseguir enxergar nem um pensamento seu exposto em uma penseira.

- Você é tão bom assim em oclumência? Por que nunca me contou?

- Bem, não é algo que eu tivesse orgulho até então... Bellatrix me ensinou isso para evitar que Snape descobrisse minha tarefa ano passado, de... de fazer aquilo que... você sabe... que o Lord queria... - Respondeu Draco, visivelmente arrependido. - Mas enfim, se isso vai ser útil para destruirmos ele agora, eu vou te ajudar em tempo integral. Modéstia à parte, oclumência é talvez a única coisa que eu seja melhor do que sexo. E sei exatamente como vou te ensinar.

Harry estava perplexo com a novidade de Draco, Da maneira como ele dizia dominar o assunto, logo talvez não tivesse mesmo que aturar Snape tanto tempo. Eles seguiram para as masmorras, onde teriam que aturar o professor desconfortavelmente analisando-os novamente. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e Rony, que mal o viram chegar, já o entupiram de perguntas.

- E então, ele tem algum plano novo de combate a Voldemort? - Perguntou Hermione ansiosa. - Descobriu mais alguma daquelas você-sabe-o-quê?

- Ele voltará a leva-lo em mais alguma missão, Harry? - Perguntou Rony, inclinando-se por cima da namorada.

Harry contou aos dois tudo que se passou no escritório, e Rony torceu o nariz para a novidade, sabendo que as aulas trariam problemas ao time de quadribol. Hermione vestiu seu ar astuto e aprovou a medida de segurança proposta por Dumbledore.

- Você entendeu a importância disso tudo ano passado, certo Harry? - Questionou a amiga, sublinhando seu olhar crítico para Harry.

- Claro Hermione, o problema não são as aulas em si, o problema é Snape! Você precisava ter visto a cara que ele fez quando instigou que a gente tinha um caso... não suporto isso, imagina ele vendo tudo que Draco...

Mas Harry parou no mesmo instante que viu Rony ganhando um tom esverdeado. Momentaneamente havia esquecido que o amigo ainda não se acostumara aos detalhes sórdidos de seu relacionamento com Malfoy. Por sorte, Snape adentrara na sala, com sua expressão impassível de sempre, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Preparem seus caldeirões e abram na página 126. Quero todos com uma poção purificadora do sangue pronta até o fim da aula.

- Uhh, esta é ótima pra sangue-ruim da Granger! - Cuspiu Zabini, rindo às gargalhadas com os colegas, e buscando a aprovação de Draco com o olhar, embora este estivesse completamente concentrado em seu calderão, alheio a qualquer outra coisa que não sua poção.

- Cala a boca, Zabini - Respondeu Rony furioso, ganhando a cor de seu cabelo.

- Deixa Rony, ele é burro e não sabe nem pra que serve a poção. - Sussurrou Hermione para o namorado.

- Por mais que esta poção pudesse ser muito útil para alguns, ela não tem a prioridade de purificar o sangue de quem herda sangue mestiço dos pais, e sim de venenos de determinadas cobras que são rápidos o bastante para tomar todo o corpo em minutos. - Afirmou Snape levantando o tom de voz. - Seria apropriado vocês aprenderem bem esta poção e a terem consigo sempre. No entando, é importante ressaltar que a poção NÃO deve tocar a pele de vocês se não estiverem envenenados. Grandes queimaduras, extremamente dolorosas se formam nessas situações, portanto peguem as luvas e em hipótese alguma respinguem a poção. Se alguém mais interromper a aula, será a cobaia de hoje.

Zabini se encolheu quieto e tornou a preparar o fogo de sua mistura.

- Eu ainda não gosto dessa nova moda de cobaia nas aulas dele. - Falou Rony baixinho aos amigos, apavorado de ser escolhido.

Todos apressaram-se em pegar os ingrediente na mesa do professor, seguindo as instruções do livro com toda atenção para não errarem. Já na metade da aula, um vapor laranja saía da poção de Harry, sendo que o certo seria um vapor cor creme. Ele deu um olhar furtivo para Draco, que ria de si próprio com um vapor marrom saindo de seu borbulhante caldeirão, jogando quantidades infindáveis de plantas picadas na tentativa de amenizar a coloração. Além disso, ele assoprava o vapor na direção de Pansy, porque o cheiro parecia horrível. De repente algo começou a esquentar em seu braço, e Harry perbeceu que esquecera a manga perto do fogo enquanto observava o loiro.

Xingando baixinho, ele apagou as chamas da roupa e jogou os últimos pedaços de cascas de Vernebera na poção. O vapor tornou-se mostarda, mas pelo menos estava mais próximo de assemelhar-se com bege. Ouviu uma confusão no fundo da sala, e ao virar-se, percebeu que Pansy havia derrubado o resto das sobras de lesmas de Draco no seu calderão. A discussão tornou-se alta, mas Snape parecia não se incomodar.

- Garota imbecil, já disse que não preciso da sua ajuda! - Afirmou Draco empurrando-a para longe dele.

- Draco me desculpe, eu só achei que você ainda não tinha colocado as lesmas! - Implorava a garota, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Some! Já não disse pra você sair daqui? - Repetiu Malfoy, tornando a jogar mais coisas na poção.

- Você é um cretino! Não sei porque fico me importando com você! - Gritou ela, empurrando o caldeirão do garoto contra ele, esparramando poção por toda sua capa e sua camisa. O caldeirão só não virou todo, porque Samantha puxou sua borda antes que ele caísse.

- MALFOY! - Gritou Snape, correndo em sua direção, subitamente com desespero - A poção não pode encostar na sua pele!! Tire a capa e a blusa!!

Draco tomou-se de pânico, tirando a roupa com pressa. Despiu a capa e correu para os botões da camisa, abrindo alguns e arrebentando outros. A gravata ainda a prendia, mas no auge do desespero, Draco só puxava a camisa com força, tentando se desvencilhar dela. Percebendo sua agonia e vendo que o resto da sala só observava, Harry correu para ajudá-lo a tirar a gravata e Zabini teve de ser segurado para não esmurrá-lo.

Quando a camisa caiu no chão, ele pôde ver uma pequena mancha vermelha na altura do umbigo do loiro. Temendo pela dor que Draco sentiria se aquilo virasse uma queimadura, ele virou-se para pedir unguento de dragão ao professor, mas Snape já estava atrás dele com uma pomada verde na mão. O clima ficou esquisito quando Harry, Snape e Draco se entreolharam para ver quem passaria a pomada na queimadura, então, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, o professor deu o pote para Draco passar em si, puxando Harry para se afastar do Sonserino.

As garotas olhavam vidradas para Malfoy só de calça, suspirando a cada massageada dele na região da barriga com a pomada cremosa. Harry teria ficado alterado se não estivesse preocupado com o ferimento. Snape então olhou possesso para Pansy, que ainda estava petrificada, com as duas mãos tampando a boca, e pela primeira vez em 7 anos, Grifinórios, Corvinais, Lufa-Lufas e Sonserinos ouviram o professor dizer algo que julgavam absolutamente impossível com um aluno de sua casa.

- Detenção, Parkinson. Mais uma crise dessas, e irei conversar com o diretor sobre sua suspensão. Já não é a primeira vez que você interrompe minhas aulas por motivos inúteis, e desta vez, se não fosse pela rapidez da sua exímia colega, Malfoy poderia estar com sérias queimaduras.

- S-sim senhor. - Gaguejou a garota, abaixando a cabeça.

- Vocês estão dispensados. A senhorita Parkinson terá de limpar a sala, portanto faremos esta poção na aula da semana que vem.

Hermione parecia furiosa ao sair da sala, porque havia tido o maior cuidado em fazer a poção perfeita. Rony por outro lado, parecia aliviado por não ter precisado apresentar sua poção ridiculamente sem cor. Draco jogou suas coisas na mochila e Harry foi até ele novamente, com um sorriso parcialmente apreensivo.

- Como está a queimadura? Dói? - Perguntou o moreno, ajudando-o a isolar as roupas em um saco.

- Não, mas também não estou gostando de ficar sem camisa aqui... - Respondeu Malfoy, olhando furtivamente para Zabini.

- Tome - Disse Harry entregando sua capa, ficando só de camisa. - Vista isso e vamos lá no seu quarto buscar uma outra.

- É uma capa da Grifinória, Potter. - Afirmou Draco, descrente que Harry pudesse sugestionar algo mais absurdo. - Você não espera que eu desfile de Grifinório pela escola, certo?

- Pare de ser fresco, é só até chegarmos no seu quarto!

- Pode usar a minha... - Ofereceu a garota loira, que evitou que o caldeirão de Draco caísse em sua calça. Samantha nunca havia falado com nenhum deles, mas Harry percebeu que além de linda, tinha uma voz encantadora e estranhamente familiar.

- Ah, obrigado... - Disse Draco, vestindo a capa, muito mais à vontade. - Você é a amiga de Brian, não é?

- Sim, vim de Durmstrang com ele. - Afirmou ela, casualmente.

- E vocês são amigos... namorados... irmãos? - Perguntou Draco, reparando que a capa ficava um pouco justa nele.

- Somos irmãos por amizade. Cresci na casa de Brian porque meu pai pertence a um grupo de combate ao Lorde das Trevas e não poderia cuidar de mim com esse trabalho. Eu não me lembro dele pois morei com Brian desde os 3 anos. Ele só me escreve e manda o dinheiro que preciso.

- E sua mãe? - Perguntou Harry, ainda forçando-se para lembrar de onde conhecia aquela voz.

- Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era pequena. Obra de Voldemort. - Afirmou a garota, com um leve traço de transtorno na voz. - Meu pai sempre fala dela nas cartas...

- Sinto muito, Samantha - Disse Harry, com sinceridade. - Mas admiro que você também o chame pelo nome.

- Obrigada Harry. Você, mais que ninguém, deve entender o que é ter ódio dele...

- Bem, eu vou lá me trocar. Você vai comigo ou te encontro no almoço? - Perguntou Draco a Harry, já se adiantando para a porta da sala.

- Eu vou com você... - Respondeu Harry, acompanhando-o. - Tchau Samantha!

- Obrigado pela capa, te devolvo assim que voltar da Sala Comunal. - Afirmou Draco

- Podem me chamar de Sam! Até logo!

Eles seguiram para as masmorras, e pelo caminho Malfoy fazia o possível para que ninguém o visse usando uma capa feminina. Harry ria da tola preocupação do loiro, pois sabia que mesmo que ele usasse um vestido florido rosa, as pessoas ainda continuariam a adorá-lo.

- Anda mais rápido, por favor? - Pediu Draco, puxando Harry corredores adentro.

- Calma, não tem ninguém aqui essa hora! Todos estão almoçando! - Respondeu Harry franzindo a testa.

- Eu sei, Potter.

Eles entraram na sala comunal da Sonserina e apesar de estar completamente vazia, Malfoy ainda estava apressado. Quando chegaram ao quarto dele, o loiro chapou um beijo na boca de Harry, derrubando-o na sua cama. Harry escorregou as mãos por baixo da capa, sentindo a pele lisa e macia do namorado. Entendeu sua pressa imediatamente. Arrepiando-se com o toque, Draco tirou a capa e já foi descendo para abrir o cinto da calça de Harry, sem desgrudar de sua boca.

Uma coisa que Harry sempre adorava, era a sensação de Draco abrindo sua calça. Ele fazia aquilo com tanta impetuosidade, mostrando que comandava a situação sem hesitar em nada. Logo os dois estavam só de cueca, em um movimento contínuo de provocação corporal, entre beijos e mordidas. Draco por cima e Harry por baixo, descendo as mãos para a bunda do loiro e a apertando contra si, de modo que sentisse com mais nitidez a ereção dele contra sua.

E então Harry sentiu Draco empinar-se contra sua mão e o desejo de descer um pouco mais a mão na cueca de Malfoy foi insuportável. Ele queria sentir a entrada do garoto, queria descobrir sua reação. Quando o fez, Draco deu um gemido imediato e sorriu enquanto o beijava. Percebendo que ele empinara ainda mais contra sua mão, ele continuou a instigá-lo ali. Essa novidade estava eletrizando a virilha de Harry com choques de prazer. Não fazia idéia que o loiro também gostava de ser provocado ali.

Malfoy passou os dedos por seus próprios cabelos, penteando-os para trás e ficou sentado em cima de Harry. Rebolava em cima dele, com seu olhar e seu sorriso perverso, torturando o moreno com seu movimento. Ele segurava a mão de Harry em cima de seu membro enquanto o fazia e alternadamente inclinava-se para beijar a boca do moreno. Isso estava matando Harry por dentro, ele já estava passando mal, tamanha era a intensidade de sentir seu membro tão perto da entrada de Draco.

- Você gosta que eu fique por cima? - Disse a voz gemida do Sonserino, na sua expressão mais prazerosa.

- M-Malfoy... - Respondeu Harry rouco, já sentindo seu membro pulsar de vontade.

- Diz pra mim Harry... - Sussurrou Draco provocante em seu ouvido - Você gosta...?

Harry não quis pensar nem responder. Segurou Malfoy pela cintura e o jogou na cama, indo louco por cima dele e prendendo as mãos do loiro no colchão. Draco entrelaçou o quadril de Harry com as pernas e chupou um beijo de sua boca. Ele queria mais e sabia que Potter estava louco para sentí-lo por dentro.

- Estou respondendo sua pergunta...? - Ofegou Harry entre os beijos.

Antes que Draco pudesse responder, a porta do quarto se abriu e Harry paralisou seu movimento, virando-se bruscamente para quem tivesse entrado. Brian estava na entrada do quarto, surpreso com a cena, mas ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso espalhando-se por seu rosto. Ele parecia ter vontade de rir, mas forçava-se a não fazê-lo.

- Me desculpem. - Afirmou ele, já fechando a porta.

Malfoy suspirou e fechou os olhos, tomando-se de mal-humor.

- Por que eu não tranquei a porta? - Perguntou ele, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

- Porque as pessoas deveriam estar _almoçando_! - Respondeu Harry revoltado, sublinhando a última palavra em um tom mais alto de voz.

Relutantes, eles levantaram da cama, amaldiçoando tudo que viam pela frente. Vestiram o uniforme com violência, se pegando eventualmente, para saciarem a vontade pendente de terminarem o que começaram. Draco, apesar de bravo, estava rindo e Harry não estava entendendo o motivo da felicidade.

- O que você tem? Gostou da interrupção por acaso? - Perguntou o moreno encucado.

- Claro que não, mas você parece mais revoltado do que preocupado. - Respondeu Draco com simplicidade.

- Preocupado?

- Sim. Brian nos viu, lembra? Há a possibilidade dele contar pro resto da escola...

- Bem, não é como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido, não é? Luna e Zabini nos viram e você contornou muito bem a situação. - Explicou Harry, pegando sua capa do chão.

- Mas se isso tornar a acontecer mais vezes, pela boca de outras pessoas, você sabe que vão acabar acreditando, certo? - Disse Draco, ainda sem perder o sorriso.

- O que você quer fazer? Parar com o que estamos fazendo? - Perguntou o Grifinório franzindo a testa.

- Não Potter, só estou te perguntando pra saber se _você_ se importa com os riscos. Eu não tenho problemas com má reputação porque sou um Sonserino. Agora, se depois descobrirem a gente, não quero que você jogue na minha cara que foi culpa minha.

Harry o encarou por alguns minutos, então resolveu aproximar-se do loiro para fazer um contato visual profundo.

- Eu _nunca_ vou fazer isso, Draco. Pode ter certeza. - Afirmou Harry, absolutamente convicto. Internamente ele estava realmente aliviado em saber que Malfoy não tinha planos de acabar o relacionamento. - Mesmo que o mundo inteiro saiba, eu não tenho a menor intenção de me separar de você.

O Sonserino observou Harry, com as palavras dele ainda ecoando na sua mente, e o puxou para mais um beijo agarrado. Cada vez menos o mundo importava ou o que este pensava. Gradualmente eles caminhavam para longe das máscaras, longe das sombras e dos esconderijos. Amar outro garoto já não parecia tão anormal.

-----------------------------------------------

Mais uma vez eles precisaram da ajuda de Dobby para conseguir alguma comida. O horário de almoço já havia acabado, então eles pegaram alguns sanduíches com suco, e saciaram a fome pelo caminho até a sala de Lupin. Ao chegarem, encontraram Brian e George do lado de fora, conversando entusiasmadamente.

- Brian, podemos conversar ali? - Perguntou Harry, depois de cumprimentar George.

Kinney se adiantou, indicando para George com o olhar que voltaria logo. Acompanhou Harry e Draco até um outro canto, e encostou displicentemente na parede.

- Nós precisamos conversar com você sobre... sobre o que você viu lá no quarto... - Iniciou Harry com apreensão na voz. - ...Nós estávamos...

- ...Tentando aproveitar o intervalo das aulas... - Completou Brian, tranquilo. Harry o olhou com dúvidas se o que o rapaz acabara de dizer expressava sarcasmo ou compreensão.

- Sim, e gostaríamos que isso ficasse somente entre nós... - Afirmou Draco, com seu sorriso mais galanteador. Ele suspeitava que Brian também gostasse de garotos, então quanto mais seu charme o atingisse, mais chance eles teriam de continuar com sua privacidade.

- Ah não se preocupem com isso. - Respondeu Kinney, retribuindo o sorriso. - Eu só fui lá avisar vocês que a professora Minerva determinou a detenção após o jantar, às 20:00 no galpão da piscina coberta da academia.

- Oh... certo. - Disse Harry, recuperando a voz. - Bem, obrigado por... não dizer nada...

- Relaxa Potter. - Confirmou Brian, desencostando da parede e dando-lhe um toque no braço com seu cotovelo. - Confesso que foi inapropriado interromper vocês, mas a visão foi sem dúvida interessante.

Ele deu uma piscada para o moreno e saiu de volta para conversar com George. Draco sorriu para Harry, entendendo que suas suspeitas estavam certas. Harry suspirou aliviado, e foi em direção a entrada da sala de aula. Antes de entrar, porém, resolveu tirar uma última dúvida.

- Por que vocês estão aqui fora, afinal?

- Aprontamos umas na aula de Lupin para nos juntar a vocês na detenção. Acho que podemos tornar essa detenção divertida. - Respondeu George com um sorriso malicioso. Harry fez a ligação com a piscadela na hora do café da manhã entre os dois, e rindo entrou na sala com Malfoy.

A classe estava dividida em dois blocos. O primeiro com alunos enfileirados, e outro com bonecos animados. Milhares de lampejos vermelhos voavam pela sala, e ao que os dois puderam ouvir, estavam treinando o feitiço estupefaça. Lupin aproximou-se deles, afastando-os da área de feitiços, e puxou Harry para um canto.

- Harry, onde você estava? - Perguntou o professor, encarando-o sério.

- Eu... ahm... estava com Draco... - Respondeu o garoto, torcendo para que Lupin não pedisse detalhes em troca da verdade.

- Você sabe que já perdeu uma parte desta aula, e sabe que ela é importante nos seus N.I.E.M.s, certo?

- Sim Moony, me desculpe o atraso. De qualquer forma, no quinto ano, nas reuniões da AD, treinamos estupefaça direto. Podemos participar do resto da aula? - Perguntou Harry, esperando que Remus o perdoasse.

- Sim, claro. - Disse Lupin sem sorrir. - Só... tome cuidado porque, quando você e Malfoy são os únicos faltando em uma sala de aula, os rumores tomam conta das conversas...

Harry o olhou apreensivo e logo assentiu com a cabeça. Junto com Draco, eles treinaram o estupeça e o contra-feitiço até o final da aula, e não erraram uma vez sequer. Para o ódio de Zabini, eles eram os que mais se destacavam na sala, muitas vezes até ajudando os colegas em suas performances.

Mais tarde, após terminarem o jantar, Harry, George, Fred, Draco e Brian seguiram para o galpão da piscina atrás do zelador Argus Filch, com seu ar reumático. Os Weasley ainda conservavam o sorriso indicativo de que haviam planejado alguma estratégia, e quando entraram no galpão, Filch apressou-se em mostrar-lhes seu sorriso encardido, recebendo suas varinhas por ordem da professora e trancando-os lá dentro. Anunciou do lado de fora:

- A Professora Minerva ordenou que vocês limpem toda a área em volta da piscina e todos equipamentos do galpão _sem mágica_.

Ouviram o trinco da porta e a risada arrastada do zelador ao longe. Draco bufou, entediado com a perspectiva de ter que limpar qualquer coisa, e imediatamente os Weasley olharam para ele.

- Algum problema, Malfoy? - Perguntou Fred.

- Nenhum. Acho super divertido limpar coisas. - Retrucou o loiro com ironia e tédio.

- Você acha mesmo que iremos limpar isso tudo? - Completou George sarcástico.

- Bem, não vejo muita alternativa... - Afirmou Draco, sentando em um dos bancos.

- Nossa alternativa depende do Harry. - Disse Fred, fazendo todos olharem para o moreno. Harry franziu a testa e cruzou os braços descrente. Percebendo que todos esperavam sua dedução no caso da piscina, ele lembrou de alguém que poderia ajudá-los mais uma vez.

- Vocês tratem de começar a pensar em algo para retribuirmos o favor, viu? Já é a milésima vez que chamo ele essa semana. - George e Fred sorriram para ele, enquanto Brian e Draco não entendiam nada. Harry não vendo outra alternativa, chamou em voz alta. - Dobby!

O elfo doméstico apareceu com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto e reverenciou Harry inúmeras vezes. Harry deu um último olhar de censura para os irmãos Weasley e abaixou na altura do elfo.

- Meu senhor, Harry Potter, chamou Dobby? - Perguntou o elfo animado.

- Chamei Dobby, me desculpe te chamar mais uma vez, mas é que precisava de um favor seu. - Afirmou Harry, tentando controlar o sentimento de fora-da-lei dentro de si. - Na sala de Filch, há cinco varinhas e precisamos delas. Mas ele não pode saber que você está nos ajudando, tudo bem, Dobby?

- O que o senhor desejar, meu senhor! - Assentiu Dobby com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos esbugalhados. Ele estalou os dedos desaparatando do galpão, e Harry levantou-se, voltando a sentir-se errado internamente.

- Sabe, o Dobby não foi feito pra nos ajudar a sacanear detenções. Eu só chamo ele em casos sérios. - Afirmou Harry cabisbaixo, visivelmente constrangido pelo que acabara de fazer.

- Por Merlin, Potter, como você é dramático. Aposto que se ele fosse um amigo ''humano'' nosso, nos fazendo um favor, você não ficaria com essa culpa toda. - Respondeu Draco, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. - Vê se relaxa, mais tarde retribuímos com alguma coisa.

Apesar da má vontade em aceitar os fatos, já que todos pareciam concordar com o loiro, Harry concordou em não questionar mais o ocorrido e sentou ao lado de Malfoy. Dobby não demorou a voltar com as cinco varinhas na mão e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Dobby fez o que o senhor Harry Potter pediu, senhor! Esperou, e quando não tinha mais ninguém na sala, Dobby pegou as varinhas! - Disse o elfo com os olhos beirando às lagrimas, estendendo a mão para Harry pegá-las.

Harry o olhou constrangido e pegou as varinhas, agradecendo cabisbaixo ao elfo. O sorriso de Dobby se desfez e ele correu para o canto, pegando a pá de piscina e batendo na própria cabeça repetidamente. Fred o afastou a tempo de não causar sérios danos ao cérebro, mas o elfo continuou a se debater para continuar a auto-punição. Harry correu até ele e o segurou também.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Dobby? - Perguntou Harry, assustado. - Você fez tudo certo! Fez o que eu pedi!

- Mas Harry Potter está triste com a tarefa de Dobby! Dobby precisa se castigar! Dobby não fez a coisa certa ou então Harry Potter estaria feliz! - Gritou o elfo, com as lágrimas lavando seu rosto.

Harry lançou um olhar venenoso ao resto da turma e abaixou-se na altura da pequena criatura lacrimosa. Draco rolou os olhos e riu junto com Fred e George.

- Dobby, não! Você fez tudo certo! Eu só estou assim porque acho que estou pedindo demais a você, entende? - Disse Harry, segurando as mãos do elfo que tremia da cabeça aos pés.

- M-Mas Dobby s-se sente honrado em p-poder ajudar Harry P-Potter!! - Afirmou Dobby com mais lágrimas vindo aos olhos. Ele deu um olhar furtivo a Draco e aproximou-se mais de Harry, quase sussurrando - Meu senhor Harry Potter foi muito bom libertando Dobby da família Malfoy e Dobby vai servir Harry Potter no que for preciso pro resto da vida!

Harry não teve outra saída senão sorrir em agradecimento ao elfo. Dobby aliviara sua consciência Grifinória e logo desaparatou do galpão, fazendo Fred e George iniciarem então seu plano secreto de alterar a detenção.

Os gêmeos limparam o galpão todo com magia, mas tiveram o cuidado de jogar um _aguamenti_ pelo piso de madeira que contornava a piscina e encardia os panos de limpeza. Reduziram o conteúdo do sabão no pote e ao fim de sua orquestra de varinhas, sentaram na beira do tablado.

Draco parecia hipnotizado pela água e pela luz que vinha do fundo da piscina. Harry notou que o reflexo da água movendo-se em seus olhos tão azuis era uma das coisas mais lindas que já havia visto no Sonserino. Fred logo conjurou algumas garrafas de whiskey de fogo e vários copos, convidando todos à brindarem pela ótima detenção que teriam pela frente.

Todos levantaram os copos, seguindo com um gole, e ao fim, lançando um cuidadoso abaffiato, Fred e George se levantaram, tirando as roupas e jogando-as em um canto. Brian sentiu-se à vontade para acompanhá-los, ficando só com as roupas íntimas também. George pulou na piscina junto com Brian, mas Fred demorou-se preparando-se um som para acompanhar a farra.

No momento que ''_Supermassive Black Hole_'' do _Muse _começou a tocar, Draco desviou o olhar da piscina para o som com uma expressão embestada no rosto.

- Você só pode estar brincando! - Disse Malfoy, com um sorriso maníaco. - Muse?

- Você não gosta? - Perguntou Fred, ameaçando pausar a música. - Alias, espera, você _conhece_ Muse?

- Tá brincando? - Disse Draco animado. - Não paro de contar os dias pra chegar o show deles em Londres!

- Você também vai?!? - Perguntou Fred, descrente do que estava ouvindo. - Pensei que eu era o único em Hogwarts que curtia a banda! Que pensava em ir no show!

- Já curto a banda a bastante tempo, mas só agora cogitei ir vê-los ao vivo. O problema é que eu não sei os esquemas trouxas de comprar os ingressos e tal...

- Meu pai ensinou tudo pra gente, isso não vai ser problema. Quando é esse show? - Perguntou Fred, observando a reação de Harry ao diálogo. O moreno parecia tão surpreso quanto ele, com a súbita compatibilidade musical dos dois.

- No fim do mês. Mas não sei quando os ingressos esgotam... - Afirmou Draco preocupado.

Fred sorriu e com um aceno de cabeça, convidou ele e Harry para entrar na piscina. Pulou na água, nadando até o irmão e puxando o pé dele e de Brian para o fundo. Os dois tomaram um susto e voltaram xingando Fred quando emergiram na superfície.

Draco olhou para Harry, e o Grifinório não sabia se o agarrava ali mesmo ou se esperava entrarem na piscina. O galpão estava mais escuro com o anoitecer, mas a luz que vinha do fundo da piscina deixava o rosto do loiro absolutamente divino.

Harry ficou observando-o por um tempo, até que Draco levantou-se devagar bem na sua frente, e lentamente foi alargando sua gravata, até soltar o nó. O ritmo sexy da música fazia o strip do Sonserino tomar um sentido muito mais sensual, dando idéias sujas na mente de todos.

Harry não notou que os rapazes na piscina estavam observando o ocorrido, tampouco Malfoy. O loiro foi descendo os dedos pelos botões da camisa, movendo sutilmente o corpo no ritmo da música, tirando os sapatos e olhando com a expressão mais perversa para o namorado. Jogou a camisa no banco, e escorregou os dedos por sua barriga, abrindo os botões da calça e mordendo os lábios. Ele não tirava os olhos de Harry, e assim que sua calça foi jogada junto à camisa, o Grifinório levantou-se com a expressão mais que decidida.

Tirou sua gravata, sua camisa e aproximou-se ainda mais de Draco. Quando descalçou seu sapato, o Sonserino olhou para sua calça, esperando ver a boxer de Harry devidamente elevada. Quando suas suspeitas foram confirmadas, Harry estudou a situação e não resistiu - venceu a distância entre eles, puxando o namorado para um beijo mais que apaixonado. Draco segurou seu rosto e retribuiu ainda com mais fervor.

Na piscina, George estava completamente paralizado com a cena. Brian olhava o casal com tranqüilidade e um sorriso no rosto, e Fred seguia a reação do irmão quase que com a mesma intensidade. Draco e Harry estavam tão absortos em sua paixão, que não notaram o estrago que estavam causando. Quando o rosto de George atingiu um tom vinho, Fred resolveu fazer alguma coisa.

- Será que vocês poderiam pular na piscina e fazerem isso aqui dentro, antes que nós sujemos a água?

As bocas se separaram com um estalo, e os dois garotos sorriram com o comentário. Draco puxou Harry para a piscina, mergulhando até o fundo e submergindo com o corpo e os cabelos molhados. Harry voltou à superficie também e o beijou mais uma vez, abraçado a seu pescoço. George molhou o rosto algumas vezes na água, tentando esconder o corado que ainda estava impregnado na sua pele. Brian foi por trás dele, apoiando a mão em seu ombro e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Você está bem?

George não sabia o que responder, mas confirmou com a cabeça antes que suspeitassem de algo. Dentro de si brigavam o excitamento de ver pela primeira vez dois caras se beijando na sua frente, a vontade de dizer que era igual a eles, e também o receio de que Brian se afastasse. Mas Brian, pensou ele, não estava reagindo mal a Harry e Draco. Então, por que com ele seria diferente? Melhor seria conversar com alguém que entendia do assunto. Nadou até a outra extremidade da piscina, aproximando-se de Fred e olhando para trás para ver se Brian ficara onde o deixara.

- Fred, eu preciso contar... - Disse George baixinho, olhando para todos na piscina. - Eu não acho que consigo agüentar mais nem um segundo, mas estou com medo...

- Medo do quê? Ninguém aqui é diferente de você cara! - Respondeu Fred, com sinceridade.

- Nós não conhecemos o Brian, ele é tão Sonserino como o Malfoy. Que garantia temos de que eles não vão espalhar?

- George, já faz um tempo que Malfoy está com o Harry, e nem por isso ele espalhou nada. Você acha que ele vai arriscar a reputação dele com o pai? E Brian está do nosso lado, Harry me contou que ele detesta o pessoal da Sonserina. Fica tranquilo, não precisa ter receio.

- Mas eu não posso contar assim do nada, Fred! Como eu faço isso? ''Oi, sou gay''?? - Ralhou George em sussurros.

- Tá, eu tenho uma idéia. - Afirmou Fred animado. - O que você acha de propormos um _Veritasserum ou Imperius_ entre o pessoal? Estamos em cinco, é perfeito!

George olhou o irmão como se não houvesse ninguém no mundo mais digno de assombro. Ao mesmo tempo, sorriu com entusiasmo e concordou. Eles se aproximaram de Brian, Harry e Draco, e apresentaram a idéia.

- Veritasserum ou Imperius? - Perguntou Harry confuso. - O que é isso?

Draco, assim como Brian, fez uma expressão curiosamente perversa ao ouvir a proposta. Os gêmeos então empenharam-se em explicar para o moreno do que se tratava o jogo.

- Um vez tentamos convencer nosso primo Toby a participar... - Afirmou Fred.

- Mas ele não fazia idéia do que se tratava, porque assim como você Harry, fora criados por trouxas... - Completou George.

- E quando acabamos de explicar do que se tratava, para nosso espanto ele disse que já conhecia a brincadeira! Entre os trouxas era chamada de ''Verdade ou Desafio''. Conhece? - Perguntou Fred, curiosíssimo.

- Bem, sim, mas não envolvia nenhuma poção ou magia. Imagino que teremos de tomar Veritasserum na hora de escolher verdade, e receber um Imperius na hora do desafio, certo?

- Muito bem, Harry! - Afirmou Fred, nadando até a beira da piscina e subindo no tablado. A água escorrendo pelo seu corpo extremamente trabalhado fez os rapazes perderem um pouco a linha de pensamento, mas logo ele voltou com uma pequena caixa, que mais parecia um estojo. - E ao invés de uma caneta, usamos dois dados, porque somos cinco. Um para selecionar a próxima pessoa a desafiar/ser desafiada e o outro para seu desafiador ou sua vítima. Na prática é mais fácil, você vai ver. Subam aqui!

Harry pareceu entusiasmado, e junto com os outros, subiu no tablado. Eles sentaram em uma forma de pentágono, e Fred continuou a explicar as regras com mais detalhes.

- Harry, antes de jogarmos _Veritasserum ou Imperius_, nós precisamos formar uma sociedade secreta. Ela servirá como lacre para que os Imperius ministrados aqui, não possam ser detectados como ilegalidades. No mundo mágico, o jogo é um pouco mais complicado, mas funciona melhor. Precisaremos de uma sede também, depois de jogar aqui. - Afirmou o ruivo.

- Poderíamos usar a Sala Precisa para nos reunir. - Sugeriu Harry prontamente.

- E também usar amuletos ao invés de frases para entrar lá. Seria muito mais seguro contra intrusos. - Disse Draco, que no ano interior já trabalhara na referida sala.

- Desculpe, Sala Precisa? - Perguntou Brian, sem entender. - Por que '"_Precisa"_?

- Porque ela só aparece para você quando você _precisa_ dela. Do contrário é apenas uma parede intacta. - Explicou George prontamente.

- Certo, então vamos decidir um símbolo para esta sociedade. Já que estamos entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos, acho que um dragão funcionaria bem para os dois, sim? - Sugeriu Fred.

- Fuciona perfeitamente! - Exclamou Draco, obviamente animado que o símbolo da sociedade fosse o significado de seu nome. Além dele, os demais não fizeram objeção, todos ali pareciam ter gostado da idéia. Hagrid, pensou Harry, teria adorado esta sugestão.

- E o nome? - perguntou George.

- Tem que ser algo ousado... - Sugeriu Brian.

- E sujo... - Completou Draco sorridente.

- Grandes Magos de... - Iniciou Fred com ar de suspense.

- Grandes Magos do Sexo! - Concluiu Draco, sem conseguir se conter.

Todos caíram na gargalhada, aplaudindo e aprovando a idéia. Harry ria e escondia o rosto entre as mãos, imaginando o que todos estariam pensando de Malfoy naquele momento.

- É perfeito! Podemos fazer o dragão entrelaçando as letras 'G' e 'S' como união das duas casas na sociedade. - Respondeu Fred, finalizando a criação da idéia.

Decidido o símbolo e o nome, os gêmeos com suas varinhas, pegaram um fio de cabelo de cada um e criaram amuletos com o símbolo da sociedade. As jóias foram entregues, bem como as regras estabelecidas.

- O amuleto irá vibrar quando forem marcadas outras reuniões, e vocês, seus pervertidos, tratem de usar essa vibração apenas para checar a data e hora da reunião. - Afirmou Fred, provocando crises de risos novamente. - Ele irá vibrar 3 vezes seguidas, 3 vezes ao dia caso vocês percam alguma data. As cópias que por ventura algum intruso tentar criar serão inúteis para entrar nas reuniões. Se roubarem e tentarem entrar com o original, ele irá se desfazer em pó ao deparar com a entrada da sala precisa. George e eu marcaremos as datas.

- Mais alguma medida? - Perguntou Brian, assustado com a criatividade dos gêmeos.

- Sim, Harry e Draco deverão estar de acordo que o jogo contenha ordens em Imperius que possa afetar a fidelidade do namoro deles, e os segredos que poderão ser revelados com a aplicação do Veritasserum. Inclusive esta última regra deverá ser aceita por todos os participantes para selar a sociedade.

Malfoy olhou para o namorado, que tinha um olhar aventureiro no rosto. Ambos sabiam que estavam entre amigos, os quais eram verdadeiros deuses de Hogwarts. O que acontecesse ali, poderia afetar seu namoro? Os segredos revelados poderiam causar algum dano? As dúvidas eram muitas, mas Grifinórios e Sonserinos raramente se opunham a aventuras.

Em um olhar mútuo e silencioso, eles concordaram com as regras e Fred iniciou um desenho de um pentagrama entre os presentes. O desenho levantou um fogo baixo em todo seu contorno e a sociedade estava formada.

- Que comece o jogo! - Anunciou George.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**- continuará -**_

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas da autora** : Antes de mais nada, deixa eu por um parenteses que eu esqueci no capitulo passado: _**Je t'aime **_quer dizer ''Te amo'' em francês. Esqueci completamente de por nas notas o significado. Obrigada Lilavate por me lembrar! ;D E a aparatação do Dobby com o Fred em Hogwarts só foi possível pq o Fred estava segurando a mão do Dobby pra chegar lá, da mesma forma que o Dobby pôde levar as pessoas da Mansão dos Malfoy no 7º livro, de onde não podia aparatar tbm.

E bom, antes que muitas de vocês surtem, não - não vão sair orgias na minha fic. Simplesmente porque orgias perdem o valor emocional de cada um na relação. No máximo um futuro menáge! hahahaha! Outra coisa, muitos de vocês também vão pedir ''_ah não faça o harry trair o draco! não faça o draco trair o harry!_'' mas o fato é que acreditem vocês ou não, eu não faço nada! Eu sou só um canal de transmissão do draco/harry que moram na minha mente!

**Respostas das reviews do Capitulo 15** :

**Stan Potter **(Stan, obrigada pelos elogios! Fico feliz que esteja aproveitando a fic! É um prazer disponibilizar meu tempo para escreve-la, porque as reviews inspiram sempre a gente a continuar, por isso obrigada! Espero que continue gostando! ;*) **Chan J.K **(hahahaha pode mandar a review sem login mesmo, nao me importo de responder na fic! Mas veja só Chan, metade das reviews me pedem Brian/Draco ou Fred/Harry, ou Fred/Harry/George, e a outra metade pede pra ninguém trair ninguém, percebe o paradoxo que eu vivo né? huehuahuhea! via de regra eu não aprovo traições, mas nao posso prometer nada porque nem eu sei o rumo que as coisas vão tomar, o fato é que drarry é o principal da fic, e por mais desavenças que eles possam a vir ter, não vão se separar. Enfim, espero que vc continue aproveitando! ;*) **Srta Sumireé** ( Assim você me faz corar!! Fico tão feliz que você tenha voltado a ler a fic Srta Sumiré! É sempre emocionante ver reviews de veteranos da fic aqui! Pra vc que também começou a gostar de Sirem e Remus lobisomem, o Cap 16 foi caprichado! E tem muitos capítulos com mais lemons apimentados por vir! Obrigada mesmo por continuar lendo! ;*) **Nathy **( Oi Nathy! Não se preocupe! Deixe review principalmente qndo vc quiser sugerir ou esclarecer algo da fic, não gosto de ficar cobrando reviews da leitoras embora seja prazerosíssimo ler a percepção de quem le a fic. Agradeço os elogios e fico muito feliz que você aproveite a fic! ;* )

Demais reviews respondidas nelas próprias! =)


	17. Segredos

**Endless Temptation**

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: **PROCURA-SE**

_Obs: isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia.  
_

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Capitulo 17 - Segredos**

**Atenção**: Para uma maior compreensão dos detalhes dos capítulos, acesse :

http:/**endless**.**orgfree**.**com  
**/pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732  
/groups/endlesstemptation/

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

Formado o pentágono entre os cinco participantes, Fred pediu que todos retirassem um fio de cabelo de suas cabeças e o guardassem em suas mãos. Estes serviriam para criar autenticidade nos amuletos que seriam usados nas reuniões da GWS na sala precisa. Enquanto todos aguardavam sentados em suas respectivas pontas do pentágono, Fred caminhou por cada um deles, apontando a ponta de sua varinha sobre as mãos em concha dos participantes, murmurando o encantamento que transformaria aqueles fios de cabelo em amuletos.

- A vero domino, ab imo corde, origine in corpus, verto ut phylacterium ad aeternum. A vero domino, ab imo corde, origine in corpus, verto ut phylacterium ad aeternum.

Cada um que recebia o encantamento em suas mãos, podia observar que um amuleto se formava no lugar do fio. Ele tinha o formato circular, com as letras G e S entrelaçadas por um W de Wizards, com um dragão ao fundo, simbolizando a união do G de Grifinória com o S de Sonserina, e também as letras inciais da sociedade Great Wizards of Sex. O amuleto tinha uma espécie de vidro protegendo o logo da sociedade e um cordão para possibilitar o uso como colar.

- Ficou espectacular! Como iremos previnir de fazerem cópias? - Perguntou Harry, abismado com a criatividade de Fred.

- Ele tem a função de ficar completamente transparente para pessoas que o segurem e não tenham o mesmo cabelo pelo qual foi feito. - Respondeu Fred confiante - Mesmo para fazer uma cópia autêntica, que funcionasse para entrar nas reuniões da GWS, teria de ser feito com mais um fio de cabelo original e também por mim, o criador da sociedade.

- Genial. - Aprovou Brian, animado de participar pela primeira vez de alguma sociedade - O que diremos quando nos perguntarem o que é o amuleto que usamos?

- Diremos que é um segredo, oras! - Respondeu Malfoy, tranquilo. - Que fiquem curiosos!

- Mas isso não irá fazer com que as pessoas procurem descobrir, nos seguindo e tentando entrar clandestinamente nas reuniões? - Retrucou o moreno, preocupado - Talvez fosse melhor alegar algo que soasse desinteressante...

- Podemos dizer que é um amuleto que ganhamos por sermos os melhores em Quadribol, de alguma entidade mágica por aí.. - Sugeriu Malfoy, tentando agregar um valor de honra à desculpa usada para o uso do amuleto. - Podemos dizer que significa Great Wizards of Sports, justificaria as letras no amuleto.

- Perfeito! - Vibraram os gêmeos em uníssono, com um grande sorriso para o sonserino - Absolutamente perfeito!

Harry olhou com admiração para Draco, que gradualmente ganhava confiança dos gêmeos. A esperteza e inteligência do loiro fazia Harry pensar que dificilmente encontraria alguém como ele em algum outro momento na vida, e estava determinado a nunca arriscar seu namoro outra vez. Sabia dos riscos que Veritasserum ou Imperius apresentavam, mas confiava no destino. Se a vida tinha colocado Draco em sua vida, provavelmente não o tiraria tão cedo.

- Muito bem, vamos às regras do jogo! - Anunciou Fred entusiasmado, posicionando uma pena de transcrição rápida que havia retirado de sua mochila de esportes - Prestem atenção nas regras, todos estarão de acordo ao final ou estarão fora.

Todos concordaram curiosos. Brian estava especialmente admirado com a criatividade deles e também percebeu que o humor de Malfoy mudara de água para hidromel depois do jogo e de beijar Harry. Ele já suspeitava sobre uma tensão entre os dois, mas não sabia que eram namorados. Namorados ou não, Brian sabia que ambos estavam entrando em um campo minado jogando o jogo dos Weasley. Ele, mais que ninguém, esperava aproveitar alguma oportunidade para sentir essa tensão de perto.

- Quando o participante escolher Veritasserum, irá beber 2 ml da poção. Se não aceitar beber, sairá da rodada do jogo. Quando escolher Imperius, poderá realizar o desafio por livre espontânea vontade, requisitar o imperius e não se lembrar depois do que fez, ou desistir da rodada. Nos casos em que os participantes desistirem da rodada, não jogarão até a próxima reunião da GWS. Após 7 desistências, sofrerá uma proibição de frequentar a GWS por 3 rodadas, pra aprenderem a deixar de ser mulherzinha no jogo. - Finalizou Fred, com uma gostosa gargalhada de todos em resposta.

- Os desafios de Imperius compreendem qualquer ato, nu ou vestido, regular ou libidinoso, entre quaisquer participantes. A regra pode ser imposta ao desafiado para realizá-lo com terceiro, seja ele membro ou não da GWS, ou até mesmo entre o desafiado e si próprio. Os desafios devem ter limites temporais razoáveis para que não tomem todo o tempo da reunião. Os dados estão enfeitiçados para que não repitam combinações em sequência de pares de jogadores e não serão permitidos desafios para mudar regras do jogo, tampouco os que se utilizem de violência, dor ou tortura senão aceitos pelo desafiado. A última regra é que a cada 3 veritasserums seguidos pelo mesmo participante, seja obrigatório pedir pelo menos um Imperius. - Completou George, encerrando assim as notas de regras do jogo e repassando para que todos assinassem a concordância com os termos.

Com a noite plenamente instalada em Hogwarts e velas suspensas em volta da piscina iluminando o local, todos assinaram os termos do jogo e partiram animados para o primeiro desafio do jogo. Fred jogou os dados e um deles apontou Brian como desafiador e Harry como desafiado. Brian sorriu e notou Malfoy já um pouco exasperado com o primeiro resultado.

- Sr. Kinney! - Anunciou Fred teatral e risonho - Nos dê a honra de inaugurar nosso jogo e pegue pesado, Harry está bastante acostumado a desafios!

Todos responderam com altas gargalhadas e Brian encarou Harry com uma tranquilidade maliciosa.

- Potter, Imperius ou Veritasserum?

- Vamos começar vendo até onde Veritasserum pode causar danos! - Riu o grifinório, levemente apreensivo. Fred lhe passou a dose e Harry bebeu a poção, aguardando em seguida a pergunta de Brian.

- Você e Malfoy já fizeram sexo? - Perguntou Kinney, com um olhar desafiador.

- Oh sim! Várias vezes! - Harry riu com vontade, encontrando o olhar divertido de Draco à sua frente. Brian então já tinha uma idéia de qual patamar estava o relacionamento dos dois. Fred e George simularam movimentos de sexo às gargalhadas.

- Pô Kinney, pedisse detalhes pelo menos! - Zombou Fred animado, passando o dado a Harry para que jogasse o próximo desafio. Brian encolheu os ombros, indicando que o faria na próxima oportunidade. Os dados apontaram Harry como desafiador e Fred como desafiado. O ruivo vibrou com a oportunidade de participar do jogo já no segundo desafio.

- Fred, Imperius ou Veritasserum? - Perguntou o grifinório, já sabendo a resposta.

- IMPERIUS! - Declarou Fred como se tivesse gritando bingo. Todos riram de seu entusiasmo. - Manda ver Harry, e por favor não seja bonzinho!

Harry sussurrou algo no ouvido de Malfoy e o sonserino voltou seu olhar para o namorado, confirmando se era uma boa idéia. Mais alguns sussurros em concordância e Harry voltou a olhar Fred com determinação.

- Quero que você beije Malfoy de um jeito que o deixe excitado, por 2 minutos. Precisa de Imperius ou o fará espontâneamente?

- Harry James Potter! Isso que é promover a integração de casas, me fazendo beijar seu namorado! - Gargalhou Fred, abismado com a confiança de Harry nele. - Posso fazer isso espontaneamente sem quaisquer problemas, mas Malfoy está de acordo?

- Sim - Respondeu Draco, sem aparentar qualquer preocupação. O restante dos participantes reagia com extrema ansiedade para ver o primeiro ato libidinoso da noite.

Fred pegou algumas almofadas que estavam em cadeiras de Sol do galpão, formando uma base macia para que pudesse realizar seu desafio com conforto. Malfoy o acompanhou, bem como os olhares de todos outros participantes. Harry estava confiante que tranquilizaria sua culpa de ter beijado Fred anteriormente se Malfoy o fizesse também. O ruivo suspeitava da intenção de Harry e a aproveitaria ao máximo, embora tivesse dúvidas sobre o que Malfoy achava dele.

O ruivo sentou-se sobre as almofadas e mirando um olhar lascivo para Draco, indicou que ele se sentasse no seu colo. Malfoy observou a boxer de Fred, maliciosamente marcando o que ela levava dentro de si, e rapidamente a sua iniciou um processo de crescimento considerável. Todos os presentes, desde que saíram da piscina, levavam apenas uma boxer vestida e quaisquer reações que tivessem diante daquela cena que estava por vir, seria absolutamente visível. Malfoy deu um último olhar para Harry, indicando que não se responsabilizaria por suas ações. O moreno sorria com aprovação e plena confiança de que seria uma das cenas mais excitantes de todos os tempos.

Malfoy então posicionou-se em frente a Fred, deixando sua boxer na altura dos olhos do ruivo, para logo depois iniciar o movimento de dobrar seus joelhos e sentar-se no colo de Fred, de frente para ele. Ao sentar-se, pôde perceber como Fred estava excitado e fechou os olhos ao sentir o contato de sua boxer com a dele. Estava tão rígida que era quase possível medir cada centímetro de seu membro. Fred estava com um braço para trás apoiando-se no colchão e, com o outro, envolveu a cintura de Malfoy, movimentando devagar seu quadril para cima e para baixo, elevando o corpo esguio do loiro em um vai-e-vem de deixar todos espectadores no limite da vontade.

O sonserino então curvou-se para frente e foi de encontro a boca de Fred, chupando um beijo molhado de sua boca. Fred dominou o ritmo do beijo e sua respiração ficou mais acelerada. Conforme Malfoy mordiscava e beijava o ruivo, Fred não aguentou sem agarrar sua cintura com as duas mãos e forçar o quadril de Draco a esfregar na sua boxer. O movimento e o beijo ganhavam um fervor que fazia Malfoy gemer na boca de Fred, revirando os olhos de prazer. Para ele, era sempre delicioso estar no comando com Harry, mas Fred dominava a situação e estava fazendo sua boxer ficar cada vez mais molhada.

Harry assistia a tudo com grande vontade de estar no meio dos dois. Sabia que Draco estava quase gostando de estar no papel passivo da relação e sabia também que depois desse amasso com Fred, não tardaria em querer sentir alguém dentro dele. Ao seu lado estava George, quase esmagando sua boxer com o punho e o rosto tomado por um vermelho-fogo. Harry sentiu vontade de ajuda-lo, de satisfazer aquela urgência, ter sua mão no lugar da mão de George e deixa-lo chegar ao orgasmo sem qualquer pudor. Brian também intercalava o olhar entre a boxer de George e Malfoy com Fred, sem saber qual cena o enlouquecia mais. Naquele momento tinha somente uma certeza: Hogwarts era milhares de vezes melhor que Durmstrang.

No ponto em que o beijo tornava-se mais desesperado, com Malfoy segurando os cabelos da nuca de Fred com toda força e ambos tremendo na respiração, o relógio tocou anunciando o fim dos 2 minutos que Harry limitou ao desafio. Malfoy deu um último gemido lamentando a proximidade do orgasmo e soltou da boca de Fred, encarando os olhos azuis do ruivo, turvos de prazer e desejo. Os dois ainda tremiam de vontade, e Malfoy precisou enfiar a mão em sua cueca ao levantar, com a desculpa de ajeita-la, propositalmente deixando Fred ver a cabeça de seu membro visivelmente latejando.

Fred sentiu uma tenebrosa vontade de puxar aquela cueca de uma vez e chupar Malfoy na frente de todos, com toda força que ardia dentro de si naquele momento. Por Harry desistiu da idéia, e com um último olhar de desejo para o sonserino, se jogou nas almofadas ofegando. Seu corpo implorava para que ele desse um fim naquela agonia mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer senão aguardar o próximo desafio. Voltou para sua posição no pentágono com o olhar completamente vidrado e obcecado na cueca e no olhar de Malfoy. Era intoxicante.

- Bom, isso foi inspirador! - Declarou Brian, tomado pelo clima sexy que o jogo ganhava. Todos riram e Malfoy passou os dedos para trás em seu cabelo, enquanto seu corpo ainda exalava um aspecto de sexo a todos outros presentes. Fred mordeu os lábios e jogou os dados mais uma vez. Eles indicaram Fred como desafiador e Brian como desafiado.

- Oh lala! - Suspirou Fred com um sorriso - Vamos ao Kinney novamente! Veritasserum ou Imperius, Brian?

- Vamos com um pouco de Veritasserum, acho que todo mundo precisa de um fôlego depois dessa última cena - Respondeu Brian, bebendo a dose da poção para logo depois assistir todos com uma expressão de discordância sobre sua última afirmação. - Ok, talvez não, mas vou fazer vocês tomarem fôlego mesmo assim.

- Brian, seu próximo desafio será algo terrívelmente libinoso com George. Como se sente sobre isso? - Perguntou Fred, na certeza que isso daria segurança para George sentir-se à vontade em algum desafio com quaisquer outros participantes, muito embora o irmão o fuzilasse com os olhos no momento.

- Me sinto ansioso, excitado e sinto também que essa vontade está crescendo! - Respondeu Brian com excessiva sinceridade, e todos deram gargalhadas sobre a vontade estar _crescendo_. George não sabia como reagir, enfiando as mãos na cara enquanto ria descontroladamente. Kinney seguiu rindo e jogou os dados no chão, dessa vez revelando Malfoy como desafiador e George como desafiado.

- Weasley, Veritas ou Imperius? - Perguntou Draco, passando a mão por seu corpo despretensiosamente.

- Só pra sacanear esse complô de vocês, vou pedir Veritas! - Anunciou George, fazendo Fred tapar os próprios olhos e se jogar pra trás desconsolado. Harry caiu na gargalhada, sabia como era difícil para George ficar à vontade nessas primeiras situações, quando não tinha nem nunca beijado um garoto.

- Alguém passe uma dose pra menininha.. - Disse Draco com decepção e desprezo em sua voz

- OK, OK! IMPERIUS ENTÃO! QUE SEJA! - Esbravejou George com os olhos fechados, mortificado por dentro. Fred deu um berro de alegria e voltou seu olhar ansioso para Draco, na esperança de que ele caprichasse no desafio. Malfoy pendeu a cabeça para o lado, em um sorriso mais que perverso e anunciou seu desafio.

- Quero então você com Brian, quero que você deixe Brian fazer algo de libidinoso com você e deixe te tocar por debaixo da cueca, te masturbando até você gozar. Brian fica com a opção de acelerar o processo por _outras formas libidinosas_. Esta bom para você?

Fred quase enlouqueceu de alegria, sabia que só um desafio sonserino faria George mergulhar fundo em sua sexualidade. George acenou concordando, muito embora estivesse morrendo de medo por dentro, queria fazer tudo aquilo e essa era sua oportunidade. Olhou para Brian e o que o consolou foi que Brian ainda aparentava estar tão tímido quanto ele.

O ruivo levantou, caminhando em passos curtos até as almofadas e sentou nervosamente em uma delas, em um ângulo que o deixava de lado com os outros espectadores. Brian suspirou, entrelaçou os dedos e os estalou, indo ao seu encontro com passos charmosos e uma expressão ansiosa em seu rosto. Queria deixar George confortável em público ou fazê-lo esquecer que havia qualquer público ali.

Brian segurou a mão gelada de George, com um sorriso tranquilo em seu rosto e indicou que se deitasse nas almofadas. George deixou-se levar, apoiando-se com os braços atrás de sua cabeça e aguardando apreensivo o que viria pela frente. Com isso, o moreno se posicionou perto de seus pés e levou seus braços por debaixo das pernas de George, fazendo-o dobrar os joelhos e abrir mais suas pernas. George suspirava e sentia calafrios com o contato de outro garoto em seu corpo. Brian pôde então ter uma visão privilegiada do estrago que causava e que ainda iria causar naquela volumosa cueca branca que o ruivo usava.

Kinney por fim iniciou sua tortura segurando e beijando a parte interna da canela de George, subindo vagarosamente caminhos de mordidas e beijos também em suas panturrilhas. Ele massageava as pernas de George e às vezes as levantava para chupar sem pressa pontos estratégicos, como a parte de trás dos joelhos do ruivo. Weasley tinha sua respiração um pouco falha e quando Brian iniciou o momento em que chupava e mordiscava a parte interna da sua virilha, chegando muito próximo a sua excitação, começou a se contorcer levemente. Brian o olhava com prazer, envolvendo e puxando sua cintura com os braços e chupando de um jeito que sua língua eventualmente o violava por baixo das bordas da cueca.

Aquilo era uma cena eletrizante para todos que assistiam. Fred, porque sabia tudo que George estava sentindo e Harry com Draco, inebriados pela vontade de fazer o mesmo. George já tremia visivelmente conforme Brian subia por seu abdomên, por seu peito, e mordia seus mamilos. Sentiu que podia morrer enquanto Brian chupava seu pescoço, e milhares de espasmos de prazer se formavam em sua virilha, deixando-o estupidamente duro. Kinney, por cima de seu corpo, esfregava sua própria cueca na de George, olhando-o com luxúria. O ruivo não aguentou e escorregou suas mãos pelas costas suadas do moreno, completamente tomado pelo desejo. Entre o movimento de seus corpos, Brian foi aproximando seu rosto do de George até senti-lo confortável para experienciar aquele beijo. George quase não aguentava sem gemer entre suas expressões de sofrimento e prazer, e o beijou com voracidade, deixando o ímpeto de seu corpo tomar o controle da situação.

Tudo se intensificou com o beijo, em um eletrizante momento de prazer entre os dois. George estava audivelmente louco de prazer e Brian empurrava seu quadril com muito mais força contra ele. Lembrando-se da ordem de Malfoy, chupou um um beijo da boca de George e escorregou sua mão por cima da cueca do garoto. O ruivo foi à loucura, tremendo cada vez mais, com o corpo tomado pelo suor. Brian apertava e esfregava sua mão no que parecia um pedaço de ferro por debaixo daqueles panos. Notou que George abriu ainda mais suas pernas e foi então que resolveu descer com beijos até a cintura do ruivo, ao mesmo tempo que descia a cueca branca independente de permissão. Sem notar nenhum protesto ou perda de desejo, agarrou o membro latejante de George e iniciou uma vagarosa e sexy masturbação pela cabeça.

O grifinório tinha a respiração entrecortada, agarrando as almofadas embaixo de si com toda força. Sua expressão era de puro sofrimento. Brian sentia-o empurrando o quadril contra sua mão, no desespero constante de aliviar o desejo e os choques de prazer em seu corpo. Resolveu então acelerar o movimento molhado em sua mão e com a outra, aliviar a si próprio. George rebolava em sua mão e afagava seu cabelo, descrente que estava sentindo tudo aquilo. Os dois se olhavam fixamente, com uma lascívia penetrante e permanente, tão forte que Kinney resolveu acabar com George naquele momento. Aproximou sua boca do membro do ruivo e o observou enlouquecer com a ameaça.

- Bri... Br...Brian... - Gemia George, sofrendo com cada centrímetro que a boca do moreno vencia.

Em uma neblina de prazer, Brian encostou seus lábios macios e envolveu o membro de George com sua boca, deixando-o sentir sua língua escorregar molhada por toda extensão dele, chupando do jeito mais vagaroso e sensual que sabia. O coração de Weasley espancava-se contra seu peito, ele sentiu vontade de gritar e sabia que não ia aguentar muito tempo. Inconscientemente, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e ele empurrava seu quadril para penetrar ainda mais a deliciosa boca de Brian, tremendo sem parar. Brian segurou então seu membro e iniciou um jeito de chupar muito mais voraz, forte e veloz. Com o corpo molhado de suor. George começou a falhar violentamente em sua respiração e seus gemidos foram tomando proporções mais agudas.

- Br... .. Brian.. eu vou.. . .. eu .. Bri...ah... ahh.. . ...

George explodiu em um gemido gutural, gozando interminavelmente na boca de Brian, enquando segurava o cabelo do moreno com toda força. Seus olhos fechados, lacrimejando copiosamente pelo prazer de sentir aquela língua ainda chupando todo seu membro enquanto gozava e se contorcia por debaixo de Kinney. Sua respiração trêmula ainda puxava o ar em grandes porções e mesmo assim pôde ver Brian gozando em sua própria mão enquanto ainda o sugava faminto. Era difícil acreditar como ainda tremia todo, com seu coração agitado por tantas experiências novas ao mesmo tempo. Passou a mão pelo cabelo do moreno e o puxou pra si, beijando sua boca e ainda escorregando seu corpo no de Brian, aguardando o turbilhão de adrenalina cessar.

Aquele beijo significava pra George muito mais do que a primeira vez que beijava um garoto. Muito mais que isso, era a primeira vez que sentira prazer no sentido literal da palavra. Estava completamente enlouquecido. Fred já havia dito que tudo com garotos era mais intenso, mas seu medo da rejeição dos pais nunca o deixou ter coragem o suficiente para vencer a timidez. Ele ficou um tempo abraçado com Brian, sentindo sua mão escorregar pelo suor de suas costas, sentindo o perfume que exalava de seu pescoço, e como demorava para seu ritmo cardíaco entrar em compasso novamente.

Brian deitou-se ao seu lado e esfregou os olhos para ver a platéia de seu ato. Draco estava sentado no meio das pernas de Harry com suas costas apoiadas no peito do grifinório, e Fred deitado na coxa de Malfoy. Eles todos tinham um sorriso no rosto e Brian ficou um pouco perplexo de ter se exposto com tamanha rapidez. Em parte, era para ganhar a confiança dos rapazes que o tinham convidado tão imediatamente para uma sociedade secreta; Por outro lado, George era uma delícia e ele não contava em acabar ali suas experiências com ele.

Fred levantou-se e mergulhou na piscina. Acreditava que era um bom momento para relaxar e todos seguiram seus passos. George foi o último pois suas pernas quase não tinham forças para andar até a piscina, de tanto que tremiam.

- Foi um bom inicio de sociedade não? - Comentou Fred com Malfoy

- Foi perfeito. - Respondeu o loiro - Sempre me admiro como grifinórios podem ser tão sonserinos em alguns momentos..

Todos riram e ele voltou a sentar-se na borda da piscina, com as pernas consideravelmente abertas. Harry sabia que Draco queria mostrar sua sunga molhada e excitar todos, mas resolveu aproveitar a visão, afinal o namorado era todo seu. Estava prestes a subir e se secar, quando ouviram um barulho de chaves abrindo o galpão onde estavam. Filch viera com seu lampeão convoca-los a voltar para o castelo, mas só depois de conferir se já tinham limpado tudo.

Tudo estava certo até que o zelador flagrou as varinhas no chão e virou seus olhos esbugalhados, contaminados de ódio para os garotos na piscina e para Draco, fora dela.

- Seus moleques malditos! Por Merlim! Como conseguiram estas varinhas! Estavam em meu escritório, trancadas a sete chaves! Moleques malditos! A diretora irá saber de tudo! Aguardem amanhã receberem notícias, veremos se não consigo permissão para pendura-los pelos pés como nos velhos tempos! - Esbravejou o velho, recolhendo todas as varinhas e caminhando em seu andar osteoporoso até o castelo.

Os garotos se entreolharam preocupados, mas pelo menos sabiam que qualquer detenção que cumprissem seria em conjunto, e logo não seria uma detenção de fato. Harry preocupou-se pelo Quadribol, pois dependendo do professor que Filch encontrasse, metade dos dois times poderiam ficar seriamente desfalcados.

Já estava além da hora de dormir e eles caminhavam com cabelos molhados pelos jardins de Hogwarts até adentrar no Salão Principal. Contornaram pelos corredores e dividiram-se na curva que levava alunos a subir para as torres da Grifinória e a descer para as masmorras. Todos cumprimentaram Brian e Malfoy, em especial Harry com seu namorado e George com Brian em um apertado abraço e um rápido beijo na boca. Malfoy ao despedir-se de Fred, chegou perto de seu pescoço e inspirou seu cheiro. Isso fez o ruivo arrepiar-se completamente e olha-lo de um jeito perverso uma última vez antes de separarem-se.

Malfoy seguiu com Brian para as masmorras e os três grifinórios iniciaram sua subida pelos intermináveis degrais da escola. George queria morrer pois suas pernas não respondiam bem, tremiam muito ainda e não tinham qualquer força. Fred e Harry lhe ajudaram até chegarem nos dormitórios. Lá, George se largou na cama e dormiu imediatamente, enquanto Harry e Fred encaravam Rony dormindo como uma abelha barulhenta na cama ao lado. Riram baixinho e foram pegar mudas de roupa secas para vestir depois de um último banho quentinho.

- Que noite.. - Suspirou Fred sorridente, falando em sussurros - Ainda não consigo acreditar que você fez Malfoy ficar comigo..

- Eu queria que você soubesse como é sentir ele, para me dar razão quando eu falasse do corpo dele e do jeito como ele move aquele monumento sob a gente... - Sussurrou Harry de volta - O que você achou?

- Bom, eu devo confessar que nunca tinha ficado com um sonserino antes. A diferença é brutal. Malfoy é muito sensual, é como se ele soubesse os movimentos, o jeito certo de deslizar pelo nosso corpo, exatamente como uma cobra. E ele reage bem, pensei que sonserinos fossem fazer aquela cara de nojo e mandar você continuar satisfazendo eles, mas não! Ele é bastante recíproco e charmoso no seu jeito de beijar.

- Sem mencionar como vícia... - Completou Harry.

- Sim, mas isso eu tentei com todas as minhas forças ignorar, Harry. - Respondeu Fred sorrindo genuinamente. Harry sorriu para ele passando tranquilidade. Mesmo que Fred viciasse, ele não se importaria em fazer um menáge a trois todos os dias. Seria até mais divertido ter dois para escolher.

Eles seguiram para um último e rápido banho antes de se deitarem e dormirem o pouco de horas que restavam até a manhã.

= x = x = x = x = x = x=

Na manhã seguinte, o silêncio imperava nos quartos da Grifinória. Em plenas 11:10 da manhã de Quinta-Feira, George roncava em um sono profundo, quando Ron, em um vagaroso movimento, começava a acordar. Espreguiçou esticando os braços e calçou seus chinelos, preguiçosamente levantando para ir até o banheiro do quarto. Ao abrir a porta, Fred estava com seu pijama, mas adormecera sentado no chão do banheiro em uma estranha posição, como quem estivesse colocando meia nos pés e caísse em sono profundo logo em seguida. Ron franziu a testa e abaixou-se para acorda-lo, preocupado com o que teria levado-o a dormir dessa maneira.

- Fred? Fred! - Chamou Ron, cutucando seu ombro - Está tudo bem?

- Hm? - Resmungou Fred sem abrir seus olhos. Tateou o chão e fez uma careta ao movimentar seu corpo. Certamente ter dormido naquela posição não daria bons resultados. - ..Ron? Que... que horas são?

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Perdemos o primeiro horário inteiro! - Gritou Ron em pânico ao checar o horário - Fred! Levanta, precisamos ir!

Fred forçou seus olhos a descolarem. Tinha seu corpo tenebrosamente dolorido, frio e exausto. Ron correu para o quarto a acordar os outros enquanto Fred se arrastava para o chuveiro - pelo menos isto estava perto.

- Harry! Harry! George! Acordem! - Berrava Ron, empurrando-os de suas camas - O que há com vocês hoje! Por que ninguém me acordou na hora? Por que ainda estão dormindo? Estamos atrasados! Levantem!

Harry não entendia porque estava tão exausto, não era como se tivesse passado uma maratona de exercícios sexuais como o restante dos membros da sociedade ontem. Ele, alias, foi definitivamente o que menos deu sorte nesse aspecto, embora não tivesse pressa que as coisas acontecessem. Mas não conseguia ter forças para levantar, seu corpo protestava inteiramente a ficar na cama. George chegou a piscar mas ainda roncava alto sem ameaçar levantar. Ron em um momento de desespero, correu a sala comunal, onde Hermione os aguardava tomada de preocupação.

- Ron! Que diabos aconteceu? Vocês todos perderam o primeiro horário de aula! Eu disse aos professores que vocês tiveram treino ontem mas mesmo assim levaram falta! O que houve? - Perguntou a garota enfurecida

- Não sei! Geralmente são eles que me acordam e hoje não consigo tirar nenhum deles da cama! - Desculpou-se o ruivo, apontando os quartos onde estavam - O que vamos fazer? O que posso dar pra eles acordarem?

- Vou ver se consigo algum hidromel com extrato de caliminium no dormitório das meninas - Correu Hermione a buscar o único energético que poderia ter por perto - Certifique-se de que pelo menos sentem nas camas!

Ron a aguardou e logo voltava para os dormitórios com frascos de hidromel com caliminium para os amigos. Todos continuavam exaustos, mas com a notícia do horário e o energético que Hermione providenciara, foi quase possível fazê-los levantar da cama. Vinte minutos depois todos já tinham um efeito considerável da bebida e conseguiam se vestir. Fred e Harry eram os primeiros a estar prontos, seguidos de George com a cara mais amassada do mundo.

- O que aconteceu com vocês ontem? - Perguntou Ron a George

- Não pergunte - Respondeu Fred ainda um pouco sonolento

Eles caminharam para o almoço. Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, foram observados com sussurros dos outros alunos. Crabble, Goyle, Pansy e Zabini ocupavam as mesas do meio, em uma considerável distância dos demais sonserinos. Harry notou que Draco e Brian pareciam um pouco mais inteiros, mas bastante jogados nas carteiras dos fim da mesa. Ron e Hermione foram sentar-se com Seamus e outros alunos, enquanto Fred, George e Harry sentaram mais atrás.

Eles trocaram olhares de cumprimento com os dois sonserinos e avançaram nas comidas. A fome era quase proporcional ao sono uma vez que tinham perdido o café da manhã. Harry pensava que seu último ano em Hogwarts estava finalmente sendo o mais divertido, muito embora não tivesse qualquer idéia de como seriam os próximos anos, longe de seus amigos e quem sabe até longe de Draco, dependendo de como Voldemort viesse a agir nesse ano. A única certeza que Harry tinha era que não colocaria a vida de Malfoy em risco, não importa quais fossem as circunstâncias.

Filch adentrou o salão buscando a professora Nya Lefroy, que almoçava próxima a professora McGonagall e Dumbledore. Rapidamente puderam observar um burburinho se formando na mesa dos professores, e Filch deixou o salão com um sorriso malígno para os garotos. Harry teve um mal pressentimento quando a professora Minerva, ao fim do almoço, veio em sua direção com uma das feições mais severas que já presenciara.

- Senhor Potter, Senhores Weasley, queiram por favor dirigir-se ao meu escritório após a aula da professora Lefroy - Determinou McGonagall, dirigindo-se a mesa da Sonserina para dar o mesmo recado, presumiu Harry.

Os garotos trocaram olhares preocupados. Não sabiam ao certo o que Filtch havia falado para os professores. O próprio Dumbledore por vezes mirava um olhar analítico para Harry. A grande preocupação seria perder os jogos que definiriam a Copa de Quadribol desse ano. Mais de uma vez Cátia Bell insistiu para que ninguém do time se envolvesse em encrencas por esses tempos, ou poderiam ter sérios problemas com desfalques nos times. O que os consolava era que pelo menos os principais da Sonserina também não estavam a salvo. O pior que poderia acontecer seria a vitória da Corvinal ou da Lufa-Lufa pela primeira vez na década.

Terminado o almoço, foram para a aula de Enigmancia. Pelos corredores, Fred, George e Harry seguiam a massa de alunos da Grifinória, até chegar na sala onde novamente só Brian e Draco estavam separados dos demais alunos. Sentaram-se atrás deles jogando os livros na mesa e recostando-se nas cadeiras.

- E aí, como vocês estão? - Perguntou Fred, tomando o resto de suco que trouxe do almoço - Exaustos?

- Cara, foi difícil levantar hoje... a sorte é que Samantha trouxe umas comidas do café da manhã - Respondeu Brian

- Pelo jeito foram as mulheres que nos salvaram hoje. Se soubessem tudo que fizemos ontem, aposto que trariam tudo envenenado.. - Brincou Harry com uma careta zombeteira. Draco caiu na gargalhada e recebeu um olhar fulminante de Rony do outro lado da sala.

- O irmão de vocês ainda não vai muito com a minha cara.. - Afirmou Malfoy para os gêmeos - Estou começando a ficar de saco cheio desse Weasel.

- Malfoy, ele sequer vai com a _nossa_ cara ultimamente.. - Alegou George com um bocejo - Talvez seja o fardo de ser o único hétero dos homens Weasley.

- Isso que ele ainda nem sabe sobre nenhum de nós. No máximo suspeita do Harry porque isso Hogwarts inteira já suspeita - Respondeu Fred com um olhar malicioso para Harry.

- Vocês podem fazer o favor de parar de fazer barulho no fundo da sala? - Gritou a professora com severidade

Todos os olhares se voltaram para os garotos do fundo. Harry, Fred e George afundaram um centímetro na carteira, enquanto Brian e Draco mantiveram seus semblantes completamente tranquilos. No momento em que a professora voltou a ministrar a aula, Fred abaixou-se entre os sonserinos e continuou a conversa em tom de sussurros.

- E essa história da McGonagall hein? Será que estamos ferrados?

- Sei lá, Weasley. Só sei que se meus pais ouvirem falar de advertências em Hogwarts, corro o risco de voltar pra Durmstrang. - Afirmou Brian, sem desviar o olhar seu pergaminho

George deu com o livro na orelha de Fred. Harry percebeu que ele estava transtornado com o irmão e talvez Brian não estivesse tão interessado em George, uma vez que sequer demonstrou qualquer interesse no ruivo nessa tarde. Malfoy estava usando o anel de compromisso e Harry observou que várias vezes ele não fazia nada na aula senão ficar girando-o com o polegar.

A professora Lefroy distribuiu pergaminhos com runas para serem traduzidas em duplas e logo se formava o primeiro problema no quinteto. Malfoy sentou ao lado de Harry, Brian sentou com George, mas Fred não conseguia negociar com a professora para deixar um trio em exceção. Foi quando Brian chamou Samantha para se juntar a eles.

- Olá rapazes - Cumprimentou a garota - Alguém tem um dicionário sobrando?

- Eu tenho, sente-se conosco Sam - Convidou Brian, indicando que ela se sentasse ao lado de Fred.

- Olá Harry - Disse a loira, em uma saudação particular - Como está você hoje?

- Estou bem! - Respondeu Harry, não deixando de notar mais uma vez os olhos de Samantha. Algo ali era muito familiar ou talvez fosse alucinação de sua cabeça. Ele também reparou que ela era a mais bem vestida de toda Sonserina. Tinha uma blusa social preta sem mangas com botões prateados, além de uma saia com meia-calça preta e botas. Seu cabelo brilhava quase tanto como o de Draco, exceto por ser de um tom de loiro mais escuro e sua pele um pouco mais bronzeada , contrastanto com seus olhos que eram verde-claro - Nós nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

- Não.. não que eu me lembre - Respondeu ela com um sorriso - Talvez você lembre de mim do quarto ano, quando viemos para o Torneio Tribruxo aqui em Hogwarts.

- É, talvez.. - Concordou Harry, sem pensar mais no assunto.

Malfoy estranhou a afirmação de Harry e fez uma nota mental para verificar as anotações do garoto em seu diário na altura do 4˚ ano. Talvez houvesse lá alguma observação sobre Samantha. Não tinha bem certeza se deveria ou não ter ciúmes, embora tivesse certeza do quanto Harry gostava de garotos.

Após a entrega dos trabalhos, os garotos da GWS seguiram para a sala de McGonagall. George estava apreensivo sobre Brian. Ainda estava sonhador sobre a noite anterior com o moreno e qualquer chance de não vê-lo mais em Hogwarts corroía seu estômago de preocupação. Estava disposto a mentir para defende-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo se preocupava o quanto isso poderia entregar suas intenções e assustar o garoto.

- Entrem - Respondeu a diretora, assim que Fred e o resto dos rapazes apareceram à sua porta - Sentem-se

Eles estavam em um sala de aula vazia, indicada pela professora Lefroy, e McGonagall não parecia nada feliz. Em cima de sua mesa haviam pilhas e pilhas de papéis e Malfoy receou que tivessem de corrigir exercicíos do primeiro ano.

- Primeiramente gostaria de dizer que embora seja estranho para nós, professores e diretores, presenciar a formação de um grupo tão distinto como entre grifinórios e sonserinos, é sem dúvida uma grande alegria a integração das casas. O que nos preocupa, é que vocês se juntem com um propósito que não condiz com o propósito de educação da escola. - Iniciou Minerva, repassando seu olhar por todos - O senhor Filch me informou que os rapazes não cumpriram com o castigo imposto de limpar o galpão da piscina sem o uso de mágica, isto está correto?

- Com todo respeito professora, não utilizamos mágica, limpamos o galpão sem ela, mas ao final o senhor Filch não aparecia e precisavamos de nossas varinhas para treinar para os exames de transfiguração e então resolvemos recupera-las por nossa conta, e por isso sim, somos responsáveis e merecemos quaisquer medidas que a senhora achar cabível. - Respondeu George, antes que qualquer um dos outros se pronunciasse, deixando-os perplexos, incluindo a diretora.

- Rapazes, o que o senhor Weasley diz é verdade? - Perguntou Minerva, olhando-os de forma irredutível.

- Não, professora - Retrucou Harry, recebendo uma reação silenciosa de desespero por parte de George e apreensiva pelos outros - O que foi? Não me olhem assim! Vocês sabem muito bem que podem descobrir o que fizemos com Veritasserum. Vamos dizer a verdade de uma vez! Professora, assim que recuperamos as varinhas, acabamos não estudando para transfiguração. O propósito ''digno'' de recupera-las acabou não se realizando. Acabamos conversando a noite inteira e não estudamos nenhum dos encantamentos para os exames.

A diretora os encarou sem esperança e virou as costas para pegar alguns papéis em sua mesa. Enquanto estava de costas, Malfoy deu um sorriso discreto de aprovação para Harry.

- Vocês irão utilizar esse propósito digno em dobro agora. Tenho cinco trabalhos de transfiguração para vocês entregarem na próxima aula e não quero desculpas, ou irão receber mais galpões para limpar e estes farei questão de supervisionar. Estamos de acordo? Não quero mais reclamações por parte do senhor Filch sobre vocês. Se me trouxerem mais problemas, serei obrigada a interferir no Quadribol.

- Sim, senhora - Concordou Harry, com um esforço enorme para parecer chateado com o castigo.

Agradeceram a diretora e seguiram para o Salão Principal para o jantar. George estava orgulhoso de Harry, embora tivesse de admitir que fora uma manobra arriscada mentir além da mentira. Brian agradeceu aos garotos por livrarem sua pele de encrencas e George assegurou que a partir de agora sempre teriam um plano B, caso fossem flagrados.

Chegando no jantar, os garotos se separaram. Harry, aconselhado por Fred e George, resolveu sentar-se com Rony para fazer uma média, e o ruivo parecia mais receptivo nesta noite. Hermione estava com Ginny conferindo uma lista de livros para pegar na biblioteca em pró dos estudos dos exames.

- Hey Ron - Cumprimentou o moreno - Tudo bem contigo?

- Tudo sim, cara. Como estão as coisas com Malfoy, se acertaram? - Perguntou Rony, cutucando seu bife.

- Sim, estamos bem. Espero que as coisas fiquem bem de uma vez.. Mas sinto sua falta - Respondeu Harry

- Eu também.. - Admitiu o ruivo cabisbaixo - Agora vocês sempre andam nesse bolo? Fred, George, Draco e aquele garoto que veio de Durmstrang?

- Bem.. pode-se dizer que sim.. - Respondeu Harry, tentando achar uma maneira de não convidar Rony, pois sabia que o amigo esperava por isso. Sentia-se em um xeque-mate. - Mas você não precisa ficar só com Hermione, pode andar conosco se quiser.. digo, se não se importar de eventualmente me ver com Malfoy, de uma forma.. humm..como poderia descrever... amigável?

- Jura que poderia andar com vocês? - Perguntou o ruivo, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, ignorando completamente a última ressalva que o amigo mencionara

- Rony, eu vou ser claro com você, e espero que você não me julgue nem brigue comigo por isso, ok? - Disse Harry cuidadosamente - Malfoy e eu somos mais que amigos.. nós, bem.. nós somos como você e Mione. E isso quer dizer que às vezes, quando estamos juntos, fazemos as mesmas coisas que vocês fazem quando estão juntos. Você entende o que quero dizer, Ron?

- Oh... - Respondeu o garoto pensativo. Por alguns minutos Rony ficou encarando seu jantar e processando a idéia. Harry achou melhor não exigir logo uma resposta - Mas Harry, se eu não me acostumar a isso, nunca mais poderemos andar juntos, não é verdade? Eu quero andar com vocês! Gosto muito de Hermione, mas ficar com os rapazes é outra coisa!

- Bem...a-acho que se você esta disposto a isso, não há qualquer problema.. - Respondeu o moreno, engolindo seco.

No fundo Harry sabia que estava encrencado. Já devia ter conversado com Fred e George sobre essa possibilidade e não sabia nem por onde começar quando os encontrasse novamente. Os gêmeos certamente não gostariam de ter Ron no grupo, principalmente por que ele jamais participaria dos jogos de Veritasserum ou Imperius. Brian jamais admitiria seus segredos espalhados por mais um grifinório e Malfoy detestaria a presença do ruivo na GWS.

Restava agora rezar para que tivessem uma solução na qual os segredos da sociedade estivessem a salvo.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

- CONTINUA -

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Notas da Autora:** Vocês realmente acharam que eu estava de brincadeira quando disse que Endless Temptation não ia acabar nunca né? Pois bem, 2 anos depois volto a ter tempo de atualiza-la decentemente e espero que no mesmo ritmo de antes. Sei que todos vocês estão migrando pro Facebook então deixo ao dispor de vocês meu perfil de autora lá, a página de Endless e o grupo (que ainda não sei se vocês preferem aberto, por autorização ou secreto - so por convite -) Vou deixar os links pra vocês e espero que o FF não seja sujinho de comer meus links. Tirem os espaços dos links

.

**facebook . com /GeMalfoy**

**.**

**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732**

**.**

**facebook . com /groups/endlesstemptation/**

.

O logo do amuleto dos membros da GWS é a capa das comunidades, inclusive a do Orkut que vocês tem o link no meu perfil aqui do FF. Caso o FF tenha comido os links, mesmo os do Facebook estao la no meu perfil do FF.

Como eu disse na comunidade do Orkut, vou fechar a endless em temporadas, assim que acabar a primeira, fecho a fic como completa e inicio a Endless Temptation - Part II, de forma que vocês possam ter pelo menos ''livros'' completos se desejarem imprimir. Disponibilizarei capas pra fic, e nas comunidade do Facebook vou deixar MUITOS videos e manips drarry pra vocês. Lá sim sera a fonte de material, ja que o 4shared não gosta mais de mim.

Há muitos desenvolvimentos de personagens por vir, várias reviravoltas e tudo temperado com muitos lemons. Vou tentar na medida do possível mesclar o livro 7 com a fic, uma vez que a Endless foi lançada antes dele e vocês podem ficar confusos. Só não posso garantir muita coisa sobre os personagens que morreram, por que eu me NEGO a mata-los.

Muito bem, fiquem completamente à vontade pra xingar nas reviews, levarei em conta e responderei todas com a mesma atenção e mais uma vez, se alguém tiver tempo de betar 14 páginas por capítulo, me avisem. Estou postando este capítulo sem betar, é uma loucura, como soltar um fime pornô sem fazer edição antes, mas qualquer coisa vocês xinguem aí nas reviews e eu edito o capitulo novamente. Voces serão meus beteiros nesse revival da Endless.

Espero que não tenha torturado vocês demais com a demora. Harry Potter acabou mas a Endless nunca acabará.

Nosso pacto continua e Drarry sempre terá novos capítulos, novas histórias.

Vejo vocês no Facebook!

**Respostas das reviews do capitulo 16:**

**Ed Potter** ( Hoje! Capitulo 17 esta aqui! ) **Mateus **( A espera acaba aqui Mateus! Espero que não tenha torturado muito vocês na espera deste capítulo! hehe! Obrigada pelos elogios! ) **Marko Kell** ( Marko, o capítulo 17 chegou! Chega de torturas! Um super beijo!) **Loola Malfoy **( Babe, não é só você que gosta de ler menáges, eu ainda tenho uns em mente, vamos ver como se desenrolam os capítulos para coloca-los em prática! Tudo indica que vamos ter alguns! Fico super feliz que esteja gostando! Beijos pra você!) **Dann Malfoy** ( Pedaços? hahaha! Espero que tenham sido pedaços bons! Mais pedaços pra você nesse capítulo 17 então!) **Edu** ( Desistir da fic NAO é uma hipotese. Admito que sim, estive sem tempo, mas desistir JAMAIS! Tenho uma estratégia caso fique sem tempo, vou fechar a fic em temporadas, e ai teremos fics completas, assim qualquer coisa vocês já podem ter impresso se quiserem! E claro, caso aconteça alguma enorme tragédia que me impeça fisicamente ou psicologicamente de escrever, avisarei a vocês com toda certeza do mundo! Um super beijo!) **ToxicOne** ( Se eu tenho um pacto com vocês, é de sempre continuar essa fic, abandonar JAMAIS! Espere que eu não tenha te desapontado voltando a escreve-la! ;) hehehe! ) **Gaga** ( Ola Gaga, com certeza essa demora foi uma aberração, mas vamos lá, Endless continua e não pretendo por um fim nela, no máximo fecho a fic por temporadas. Parei de torturar vocês! Um beijo!) **Lolly** ( Dois anos sem atualizar, uma vergonha! Mas não desisto não, vou continuar postando ela sempre que possível! Beijos!) **Rodrigo** ( Seu desejo é uma ordem! Capitulo 17 entregue! ) **Luccas** ( Os próximos virão de hoje em diante Luccas! Super beijo!) **Luis** ( Capitulo 17 postado! Eu sei, demorei obscenamente muito, mas acredite quando eu digo que Endless sempre continua. Fecharei a fic em temporadas, assim voces terao pedaços completos dela! Um super beijo Luis!) **Gabriela P. M.** (Veritasserum + Imperius + os caras mais gatos de Hogwarts só pode dar coisa boa né? O jogo tem tendencia a se repetir na fic, mas sempre com coisinhas novas! Foi um capítulo que demorou, mas quis caprichar nos lemons e a idéia é que sempre fique piores! HEHEHE! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos Gabi!) **Srta :POtter MAlfoy.!.:D** ( Continuo! Cap 17 fresquinho do forno! Beijos!) **Henrique **( Sem mais espera! Capitulo 17 postadissimo! :) **Henrique Franken** (Eu entendo e me desculpo pelo seu desespero Henrique! Espero que eu tenha compensado no Cap 17! Se não, compensarei nos próximos, prometo! Super beijo!) **Carolina S.** (Carol, quanto carinho eu senti por voce nessa review! Me desculpa pela demora, mesmo, do fundo do coração. Eu nunca vou abandonar a Endless, as vezes vou demorar a ponto de descabelar vocês, mas vou tentar o máximo manter a frequencia de atualizaçao. Pode xingar sempre a demora, eu vou continuar lendo e levando em consideração cada palavra de vocês. Um enorme enorme beijo pra você e obrigada por gostar tanto da fic! Espero que continue gostando!) **Junior Fortaleza** ( Meu querido, a fic volta HOJE! E se tudo ajudar, volta a mesma frequencia de atualização de antes! Beijos pra voce!) **M** (Obrigada M!) **RafaelR²** (Rafa, fico super feliz que voce gamou na história, vamos ver se você ainda continuará gostando! Beijos!) **Stan Potter **( Stan! Obrigada por cada review linda sua! Eu, como todas autoras, amo reviews porque me possibilitam ver como o publico reage a cada cena que transmito da fanfic. Menages vem por ai, fique tranquilissimo que é praticamente impossivel isso nao acontecer! Ainda não sei quem serão os protagonistas, mas logo saberemos! Eu também sempre tenho que ler tudo de novo, mas é sempre uma delicia! Um beijo pra voce, espero que continue curtindo!) **Amber** ( continuo!continuo!continuo! seu desejo é uma ordem, cap 17 postadissimo!) **Chan J.K** ( Chan, seu pedido foi o mais atipico que eu ja recebi! Mais suaves? hahaha! Não posso te prometer suavidade, nao é muito o estilo da Endless, mas prometo que não vamos além de 3 protagonistas por lemon. Nao sou fã de orgias, mas menages sao simpaticos vai! Espero que eu nao te assuste! Um super beijo! ;) **Nathy **( Minha linda, não se preocupe com as reviews! O que importa é que você goste da leitura! Se preocupe com as reviews quando você quiser xingar alguma cena/personagem que voce não tenha gostado! Fico super feliz que esteja gostando! Um beijão pra você!)

**Demais reviews respondidas nelas mesmas ;)**


	18. Oclumência

**Endless Temptation**

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: meSlash

_Obs: isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia.  
_

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Capitulo 18 – Oclumência**

**Atenção**: Para uma maior compreensão dos detalhes dos capítulos, acesse :

http:/**endless**.**orgfree**.**com**

(Tirem os espaços abaixo)  
**  
**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732  
facebook . com /groups/endlesstemptation/  
facebook . com/gemalfoy

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? – Perguntou Fred, transtornado com o relato de Harry sobre a conversa com Ron no jantar.

- Fred, ele se auto convidou, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer! – Justificou Harry, gesticulando energeticamente com as mãos. – Eu ainda mencionei que me relacionava com Malfoy da mesma forma que ele se relacionava com Hermione, que ele acabaria assistindo a isso, mas nem assim desmotivou da ideia de ficar conosco.

- Harry, ele não sabe sobre nós! Não pretendemos que ele saiba, tampouco! – Respondeu George, seriamente preocupado – O que vamos fazer Fred?

- Um voto perpétuo? – Sugeriu o irmão

- Não! Vocês não vão por uma sentença de morte em uma coisa tão estupida! – Disse Harry – Vocês não entendem? Ele só esta cansado de andar só com Hermione, se dispôs a me ver com Malfoy para andar com a gente! Parem com isso, Ron é um cara sensacional, tenho certeza que por mais chocado que fique sobre vocês dois, não ficaria mais do que ficou comigo. Sejam homens e contem a ele!

- Você realmente acha que conhece Ron melhor que nós? – Perguntou Fred, levantando as sobrancelhas e abrindo um sorriso

- Claro que não, Fred, só estou dizendo que ele merece uma chance! Talvez ele não ligue pra nada do que somos ou fazemos!

- Sim, com certeza Ronny ficará muito tranquilo quando assistir Malfoy passando a língua por dentro da sua boxer, Harry – Respondeu George, rindo com seu irmão

- Ou quando Malfoy te fizer gemer na frente dele – Continuou Fred sarcástico

- Muito bem, já que vocês são tão espertos, o que faremos? – Perguntou Harry, impaciente com _sabedoria suprema_ dos gêmeos.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, revirando e analisando o amuleto com as iniciais do GWS. Ter um hétero convicto e um potencial dedo duro em momentos de raiva era deveras perigoso. Talvez um risco caro demais a perturbar a paz da sociedade. O tempo passou até que Fred levantou-se de sua cama com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Tenho um plano.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

Harry desceu da sala comunal para as masmorras. Embora estivesse chegando à mesma parte do castelo que Draco, caminhava para sua tão odiada aula de oclumência com Snape. Esquecera-se de treinar com Malfoy e agora sabia que iria ter momentos desagradabilíssimos em companhia do professor.

- Entre – Disse Snape, sem tirar os olhos dos pergaminhos – Sente-se Potter.

Harry sentou-se em uma das carteiras da frente, entorpecido de ódio por estar ali. Ele sabia que era para o seu bem, especialmente depois de ter passado o susto com seu padrinho. Teria de se esforçar para Voldemort não entrar em sua mente, mesmo que isso significasse horas de prática com o pior professor do mundo.

Snape fez suas últimas correções, organizou os papéis e deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se na borda frontal, de frente para o grifinório.

- Prepare-se, Potter. Proteja ..sua ..mente – Indicou ele, falando pausada e vagarosamente – Concentre-se em fechar sua mente.

Seus esforços eram inúteis. Harry nunca entendera o significado destas palavras. Não era uma questão de fechar os olhos com força nem desviar seu pensamento para não pensar em nada. Tratava-se de repelir um encantamento com a força do pensamento e Harry não achava isso nem remotamente possível. Sem tempo, investiu todos seus esforços, porém sem esperanças.

- Legilimens! – Anunciou Snape, apontando sua varinha para o garoto

Uma série de lembranças passou diante de seus olhos, e embora Harry se esforçasse para acabar com  
aquela invasão, milhares de lembranças recentes tomaram lugar em segundos, completamente livres para a analise de Snape. O corpo de Malfoy por cima do seu, a boca de Brian torturando George completamente nu no galpão da piscina, o amasso com Fred no quarto, Malfoy girando a aliança em seu dedo, e até os profundos olhos de Samantha encarando os seus na aula de Enigmancia.

Nessa altura, os joelhos de Snape falharam e ele teve que se apoiar na mesa, fechando os olhos com enorme esforço, como se houvesse algo de ardido neles. Harry voltava ao controle de sua mente, inteiramente mortificado pela situação em que se encontrava. Seu rosto fervia em vergonha e desespero, não conseguia saber nem por onde começar a explicar tudo aquilo. Sua mente beirava o abismo, sem rumo e sem justificativas. Estava preso na situação mais tenebrosa de toda sua vida. Snape jamais deixaria tudo aquilo passar em branco, jamais seu relacionamento com Malfoy seria segredo. Por Merlin! Até de Fred ele sabia agora! Em minutos seu mundo tinha sido invadido, violado e virado completamente do avesso.

- Pot..Potter – Hesitou Snape, ainda com olhos fechados e uma mão segurando sua capa na altura do coração – .. Quem.. quem é.. aquela garota que olhou pra você?

Harry levantou o olhar do chão para Snape, com atenção e as sobrancelhas muito levantadas de quem esperava tudo menos essa pergunta tão especifica.

- Professor? ..Ela é… ela se chama S-Samantha.. veio de Durmstrang há pouco tempo – Respondeu o moreno, com extrema cautela - ..junto com o filho do Ministro, Brian Kinney.

- Samantha? – Repetiu Snape, voltando seu olhar desesperado para Harry – Ela está.. ela está na sua casa?

- Não senhor, ela está na Sonserina – Disse o garoto, estranhando profundamente as perguntas de Severus após ver tudo que viu. Estava em dúvida se era melhor esclarecer tudo que aparecera em seus pensamentos ou se não devia tocar no assunto.

- Me fale sobre ela, me fale o que sabe sobre ela! – Inquiriu Snape, acalmando-se e caminhando de volta para a cadeira atrás de sua mesa.

- Bom.. nós.. nós não sabemos muito dela ainda. Só conversamos em algumas poucas situações. É uma garota simpática, nunca tratou mal ninguém, pelo menos não que tenhamos presenciado..

- Os olhos.. – Murmurou Snape para si mesmo, quase em um sussurro. Harry sentiu uma urgência em compartilhar sua familiaridade com os olhos da garota, mas tinha medo que qualquer coisa trouxesse Snape aos outros assuntos.

- Saia Potter. Já está tarde. Continuaremos amanhã – Disse o professor apressado, em um estado tão instável que Harry nem cogitou permanecer mais um segundo na carteira.

Sem esperança de conseguir entrar na Sonserina para ver Draco, voltou para a torre da Grifinória contando que a insônia de Fred o ajudasse nesse turbilhão de perigo que sentia ao sair da sala de Snape.

Ao chegar lá, Rony dormia aos roncos e tanto a cama de Fred como a de George estavam vazias. Ouvia-se o barulho da água caindo no chão do banheiro e Harry resolveu bater na porta, não podia mais esperar.

- Quem é? – Gritou a voz de Fred

- Fred, sou eu, Harry. Posso entrar? É uma emergência.

- Entra aí!

Harry entrou no banheiro e observando a silhueta de Fred dentro do box embaçado, desceu o tampo do vaso e sentou-se, enterrando os dedos entre os cabelos. Contou a Fred tudo que passara na aula de Snape e implorou por uma ideia que salvasse sua pele. O ruivo mais riu da situação do que teve pena de Harry, no entanto, garantiu que tinha um plano guardado para salvar o moreno.

Junto com o alivio de ter uma carta na manga, Harry permitiu-se sentir o inebriante cheiro de condicionador que viajava pelo vapor no banheiro, tomando conta de seus sentidos e obrigando-o a alargar a gravata.

- Fred, posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – Iniciou o moreno, respirando fundo.

- Sempre, Harry. – Respondeu Fred tranquilo

- Antes de ficarmos juntos aquele dia, aqui no quarto, você já tinha ficado com outros garotos, certo?

- Sim, dois. Noah Carlisle da Corvinal e Brent Corrigan da Durmstrang. Com o Carlisle durou um bom tempo, por volta de três meses, depois ele ficou com medo de descobrirem. Ainda nos pegamos as vezes. Já o Brent foi coisa de algumas noites no quarto ano.

- Meu Merlin, Fred, o Carlisle? Ele é lindo! – Respondeu Harry, abismado com a revelação.

- Me lembra um pouco você! – Disse Fred, entre gargalhadas.

- Já me disseram isso, mas vocês são loucos! Não se compara o Carlisle comigo, ele é um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts inteira! Você é um bastardo sortudo, Fred!

- Se quiser, posso chama-lo para a GWS. Tenho certeza que ele ainda quer me pegar, modéstia a parte – Completou Fred, desligando o chuveiro – Além do mais, ele ficaria bem mais à vontade sabendo que não somos os únicos em Hogwarts. Ou talvez mais aflito que mais pessoas soubessem sobre ele… Não sei. O que você acha?

- Acho que se você chama-lo, terá de compartilhar aquele pedaço de mau caminho conosco! – Riu Harry, com uma ponta de excitação em sua voz

- E você acha que eu perderia a chance de ver vocês dois se pegando? – Perguntou o ruivo, saindo do box com a agua ainda escorrendo por seu corpo. Harry engoliu seco e foi desabotoando a camisa, já que agora era sua vez de tomar banho – Eu teria orgasmos de um dia inteiro vendo essa cena. O Malfoy então, deve se matar de vontade de fazer um ménage com vocês dois.

- Você não acha que ele se apaixonaria pelo Carlisle? – Perguntou o moreno, sentindo certa insegurança sobre essa possibilidade.

- Não. Carlisle é lindo, mas não desafia como você. Você e o Malfoy tem uma coisa única de muito tempo, um desafia, encara e provoca o outro o tempo todo. Você não tem medo dele, já Carlisle é um corvinal, é provável que seja bem mais submisso com sonserinos. De qualquer forma, estranha essa sua preocupação, já que você me fez ficar com ele!

- Fred, eu e você ficamos em um intervalo de uma briga que eu e Malfoy tivemos. Eu precisava me livrar dessa culpa, sem contar que eu já tinha essa fantasia desde que ficamos. – Declarou Potter, repassando o olhar pelo corpo de Fred enquanto este se secava, sem poder conter muito da vontade de tocá-lo.

- Foi como você imaginou? – Perguntou Fred, lançando um olhar sedutor, massageando seu corpo em locais que Harry mataria um hipogrifo para sentir naquele instante.

- Incrivelmente melhor do que imaginei! Quando você começou a segurar com força os quadris dele e a esfregar o movimento na sua boxer…foi… simplesmente... – Respondeu Harry, tirando a camisa e começando a baixar o zíper da calça. Fred prolongava o movimento de deslizar a toalha no mesmo local.

Enquanto Harry ia tirando suas roupas, Fred ia se vestindo, mas ambos não conseguiam desviar o olhar do corpo um de outro. Talvez o fato de Harry namorar fosse algo que impedisse o ruivo de abusar dele nesse momento, mas sabia que as reuniões da GWS tornariam isso um mero detalhe.

- Bom, nos vemos amanhã. Na hora em que você sair do banho provavelmente já estarei dormindo Harry – Anunciou Fred, resistindo em do banheiro.

- Ok.. – Concordou Harry, com um último olhar para ele, entrando no chuveiro.

Seria um longo banho para Harry e uma longa noite para Fred.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

A primeira aula do dia seguinte era com Snape. Harry não tinha ideia como o professor iria se comportar ao ver ele e Malfoy na mesma sala. Com toda certeza, a essa altura já sabia por que Draco tinha caminhado em sua direção quando tomou _Alucitium _e o medo de ser alvo de indiretas maliciosas tomava-o de preocupação. Fred insistiu que ficasse tranquilo, repassando o plano detalhe por detalhe.

Quando chegaram na sala, Malfoy ainda não tinha vindo das masmorras. George e Brian estavam juntos em uma ponta da sala e Harry concluiu que isso explicava o fato do gêmeo não estar na cama quando saiu do banho. Junto com Fred, aproximaram-se dos dois e se jogaram em carteiras próximas.

- Bom dia, pombinhos – Cumprimentou o ruivo zombeteiro, bagunçando o cabelo do irmão. – Dormiram bem?

- Dormir é para os fracos. Hoje é sexta! – Respondeu Brian bem humorado.

- Pois tratem de dormir depois da segunda aula. Teremos reunião da GWS na sala precisa hoje à noite, com direito a novos integrantes.

- Como assim ''novos integrantes''? – Perguntou George, virando-se completamente para o assento do irmão. Brian fez o mesmo, com um brilho nos olhos.

Nesse momento, Harry sentiu um leve e delicioso perfume inebriar a sala e observou que Malfoy chegava para a aula, juntando-se a eles depois de um sorriso dirigido particularmente para o namorado. Harry se perguntava quanto tempo mais aguentaria a vontade de beija-lo todos os dias de manhã.

- Bom dia – Cumprimentou o loiro, bem humorado

- Hey Malfoy. – Cumprimentou Fred – Como eu dizia anteriormente, acho que um pouco de Corvinal na GWS seria bem vindo à nossa sociedade.. – Continuou, em um olhar supersticioso para o irmão.

- Corvinal? Mas quem..? – Perguntou Draco, com um princípio de sorriso perverso formando-se no canto da boca.

- FRED! Você só pode estar brincando! Ele nunca vai aceitar! – Gargalhou George descrente. Brian ficou confuso, mas resolveu aguardar mais detalhes.

- Vamos saber isso hoje, George. Estou pensando em por um encantamento trava-língua nos amuletos, caso alguém resolva contar sobre o que são de verdade. Acho que daria mais segurança para os integrantes, e somente quando entrassemos em um acordo sobre chamarmos alguém para integrar a sociedade, suspenderíamos isso.

- Faz sentido – Adicionou Brian – Mas quem é o misterioso Corvinal?

Fred silenciosamente indicou Carlisle do outro lado da sala. Brian sorriu, compartilhando uma expressão de aprovação. Malfoy sorriu, mas estava surpreso com a revelação.

- O Carlisle? Mas ele também é…? – Inquiriu o sonserino.

- Ele é meio parecido com Potter, não? – Apontou Brian, recebendo de imediato uma confirmação dos gêmeos. Harry negava com a cabeça, mas Malfoy olhava de Harry para Carlisle, em busca de confirmar a afirmação.

- Não somos parecidos, enquanto Carlisle é um bolo, eu sou um muffin – Retrucou Harry

- Bolo, muffin, açúcar, marshmallow… é tudo do mesmo. O que vocês acham de chamá-lo? – Perguntou Fred, tentando concluir a opinião dos garotos – Aos que concordam, segurem seu amuleto.

Todos, sem exceção, seguraram seus respectivos amuletos da sociedade, e Fred murmurou o encantamento que permitiria o convite ao novo membro na GWS.

- _Consensus Omnium Carlisle, Placet Pleno Juri._

Ao fim de suas palavras, os amuletos vibraram e Snape entrou apressado na sala.

O olhar frio do professor analisou toda a sala e logo concentrou-se em Samantha, muito embora não diminuísse a velocidade de seus passos. Fred levantou-se, avisando Harry para preparar sua varinha. O ruivo levou alguns papéis com manuscritos sobre a última tarefa da aula de poções, e pediu urgência em uma de suas dúvidas, antes da aula.

Severus negou seu pedido, mas no breve momento em que virou de costas para atender Fred, Harry silenciosamente, do fundo da sala, aplicou um _Obliviate_ no professor, concentrando-se nos eventos de sua aula particular de ontem. Fred observou a expressão perdida que se formou no rosto de Snape e resolveu sair de cena, antes que o professor suspeitasse de algo.

Snape levou um momento de costas, olhou para o relógio, olhou para o calendário, buscou os papéis em cima de sua mesa e com ar suspeito, indicou que os alunos abrissem seus livros na página 428.

- Será que deu certo? – Perguntou Harry, enquanto Fred sentava-se novamente ao seu lado.

- Sim, ele ficou perdido. Só sabe o que vai dar hoje na aula porque anota tudo – Respondeu o ruivo.

A aula seguiu normalmente, muito embora Snape parecesse suspeito com todos. Os garotos da GWS encaravam Carlisle com desejo, ansiosos pelo momento em que teriam o corvinal dentro da sala precisa, de preferência sem qualquer peça de roupa.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

No intervalo, todos apressaram-se em terminar suas refeições para reunirem-se e planejar a abordagem do corvinal. Fred e George tinham as atenções centradas em si, gesticulando animados os detalhes do plano. Harry só conseguia pensar na sorte que era ter se livrado da ameaça de Snape dentro de sua mente. Precisava descobrir como evitaria isso na próxima aula.

Ron tratou de se aproximar do grupinho, completamente desajeitado sobre a forma de infiltrar-se quando Harry estava ao lado de Malfoy. Preferiu arriscar indo por um de seus irmãos.

- E aí moçada, que tá pegando? – Iniciou o ruivo, dando um tapinha no ombro de Fred.

Todos pararam o diálogo no mesmo segundo e olharam para Rony como se tivesse anunciado que iria começar uma coleção de roupas para hipogrifos ou abrir um pet shop para testrálios. O ruivo assimilou-se a cor de seu cabelo e desejou que este fosse comprido o bastante para esconder-se atrás dele. Odiou seus irmãos por não o enturmarem, internamente já suspeitava que fariam isso, mas a confirmação era sempre mais dolorosa.

- Hey, Ron.. – Arriscou Harry, repassando o olhar de Ron aos gêmeos

- Hey Harry! – Respondeu Rony, com um enorme sorriso. Estava a salvo. – Sobre o que estão conversando?

- Sexo? – Adiantou Malfoy, arrancando risos dos outros garotos – Do que mais estaríamos falando?

- Oh! Sexo é bom! Nada como.. velas, um som romântico e chocolates pra acompanhar! – Retrucou o ruivo, com o tom mais ingênuo do mundo. Harry encarou o chão porque não sabia se devia rir ou ter pena. Não sabia sequer como salvar Ron dessa.

- Ok Ron, cade a Hermione hein? Você não deveria estar com ela? – Disse George impaciente, ameaçando empurrar Ron pra longe do grupo.

- Nós temos outros amigos, George! – Respondeu o ruivo enfurecido – Não precisamos ficar juntos o tempo todo, cara!

- Weasley, o problema é que estamos falando de um sexo diferente.. – Provocou Draco, olhando-o risonho e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Há outros tip….? Bem, eu.. eu posso falar de qualquer tipo de sexo! Juro! Digam, de …qual estão falando?

Os garotos se entreolharam, olharam para Harry, e procuraram intuitivamente no silêncio entre eles como proceder em uma situação onde a mala sem alça era o irmão dos gêmeos mais lindos de Hogwarts e melhor amigo de Harry Potter.

- Sexo entre homens – Adiantou Brian, sem papas na língua. Malfoy caiu na gargalhada, Harry fechou os olhos sem querer ver o que iria acontecer e os gêmeos mantiveram atenção na reação de Rony.

Ron parecia que havia engolido um sapo. Olhou para os irmãos e pelo silêncio deles, entendeu que algo ali só fora descoberto agora. Tentou organizar as ideias em sua cabeça, concluir inúmeras cenas que presenciara em casa, durante seu crescimento com os irmãos, que só tinham sentido agora. Era muito para processar em alguns minutos.

- Fred…? George…? – Inquiriu Ron, apenas para ter certeza que devia reestruturar 17 anos de informação sobre eles.

- Nós não tínhamos intenção de te contar dessa maneira.. – Justificou George em um suspiro.

- Que maneira? Me excluindo pra sempre, pra que eu nunca soubesse? Por Merlin, George, vocês até contaram para Harry que não é irmão de vocês!

- Porque Harry também é, Ron.. – Replicou Fred, sem energia.

- E daí? E daí que vocês não gostam de mulheres? Vocês não gostam e mesmo assim eu contei todos os detalhes das coisas que fiz com Hermione, não contei? – Gritou Rony – E oh Merlin, porque eu fui fazer isso! Vocês devem ter sentido só nojo de tudo aquilo!

- Rony, acalme-se ok? Se te faz menos infeliz, não temos nojo de saber essas coisas. Com toda certeza se você escutasse as _nossas_ histórias, duvido muito que não vomitaria lesmas… - Disse Fred, em um tom consolador para o irmão

- Eu não vou vomitar por isso! Eu sou irmão de vocês, e Harry é meu amigo! Se ele me contar que pôs a língua _você-sabe-onde_ no Malfoy, eu não vou achar estranho! – Retrucou Ron, gesticulando furioso – Por mais que no passado isso soasse estranho pra mim, não vou achar estranho agora!

Harry sorriu para o amigo, enquanto Malfoy ainda ria sem parar. Os gêmeos ainda se olhavam descrentes da possibilidade do irmão frequentar qualquer reunião, mas por agora o deixariam acreditar que estava no grupo.

- Muito bem Ron, agora você já sabe, mas precisa ficar calado, ok? – Disse George – Nenhum de nós tem a intenção que isso rode por Hogwarts. Do contrário, faremos uma combinação venenosa de _Imperius _com _Veritasserum_ para você espalhar suas coisas íntimas com Hermione pela escola inteira.

- Vocês podem confiar em mim! – Assegurou Ron, extremamente entusiasmado, embora soubesse que estava mergulhando em algo onde era completo estranho no ninho – Já volto! Vou contar a Hermione que vocês me aceitaram no grupo! Mas é só isso, não vou contar nada sobre.. bem.. as _outras_ novidades..

Os gêmeos concordaram e aproveitaram a brecha da ausencia de Ron para finalmente abordar Carlisle. Fred foi sozinho, pois era o único que conhecia o gosto do corvinal por garotos. De longe, Malfoy, Harry, Brian e George se mordiam de ansiedade, observando a cena.

- Hey, Carl.. – Chamou Fred, com seu sorriso perverso formando-se gradualmente por seu rosto – Tudo tranquilo com você?

- Fred Weasley! – Respondeu Carlisle, empolgado em rever o ruivo – Estou ótimo, e você?

- Melhor impossível! Escuta Carl, será que poderíamos.. fugir ..um pouco hoje? Queria conversar com você sobre algumas novidades e bem… mais algumas coisas..que acabam acontecendo quando estamos juntos..

- Sem problemas. Agora? – Perguntou Carl, em uma determinação que invadia Fred de excitação.

- Quanto menos você me fizer esperar, mais feliz eu fico – Respondeu o gêmeo, da forma mais charmosa que encontrava para por nas palavras.

Carlisle sorriu para Fred, iniciou sua caminhada dando uma leve puxada na camisa de Fred, indicando que o seguisse pelos corredores. Fred não se conteve sem dar uma piscada obscena na direção onde estavam os garotos da GWS. Malfoy ao longe simulava o movimento de sexo com um riso interminável no rosto. Eles tinham certeza que Fred conseguiria trazer o garoto para a sociedade.

- Depois só vai faltar um Lufa-Lufa para a integração das casas ser completa – Brincou George, trazendo mais gargalhadas ao grupo.

Eles voltaram para a aula de Lupin, onde Brian e George dormiam nas últimas carteiras. A aula foi completamente teórica, então o tempo que Harry e Draco deveriam estar estudando, passavam conversando sobre Ron, sobre Fred e Carlisle e principalmente sobre o ocorrido com Snape durante a aula de oclumência.

- Precisamos correr com sua oclumência, Potter – Disse Malfoy, preocupado – Quer treinar agora? Você imagina algo e eu tento ler.

Os dois, com as cabeças apoiadas nos braços, iniciaram um longo e contínuo olhar um para o outro. Lupin, da frente da sala, observava de canto de olho o comportamento dos dois, com um orgulho interno sobre a reconquista de Harry.

Harry resolveu então brincar com a situação. Imaginou um cena em que estava nu sob Draco, que também estava nu, e beijava sua barriga apaixonadamente, eventualmente descendo um pouco para provocá-lo. Malfoy quase sorriu com vontade ao ler sua imaginação.

- Sinto que vamos fazer muito sexo por legilimência nessas aulas.. – Murmurou baixinho, com os olhos fechados.

Harry não podia conter o sorriso que vinha com esse convite. Continuou imaginando descer os beijos mais e mais, do jeito mais tortuoso que sabia fazer Draco se contorcer na cama. Suas mãos envolviam-no pela cintura, puxando-o para si, descendo mais além de sua virilha, encontrando locais que Harry ainda não tinha explorado no loiro.

- Harry.. – Sussurrou Malfoy, quase inaudivelmente. Já sentia algo pulsar dentro de sua calça.

Harry continuou e não podia evitar sentir os efeitos das imagens em sua mente. Mordia a ponta de sua pena enquanto seu cérebro funcionava em automático na função de explorar o corpo do sonserino sem piedade. Em um ímpeto de curiosidade, abriu os olhos e observou Draco com os olhos fechados e um volume extremo em sua calça. Vendo o que Harry via, Malfoy abriu os olhos, turvos em uma expressão de prazer.

- Desse jeito não vou conseguir te ensinar oclumência. Você só sabe me dar vontade de penetrar.. _na sua mente_.. seu grifinório sujo! Olha o que você faz comigo.. Oh Merlin, que inferno, Potter. – Disse o loiro, fingindo uma revolta que só tinha base na impossibilidade de não realizar o que Harry imaginava naquele momento íntimo e silencioso.

- Eu quero fazer aquilo com você.. – Sussurrou Harry, inebriado pelo desejo

- Harry para.. não faz isso aqui.. – Implorou Draco, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e tampando os olhos.

- Eu quero fazer o que imaginei, chegar naqueles limites.. – Continuou o moreno – Quero fazer você chorar de prazer como você faz comigo… você não tem _ideia_ do que faz comigo..

- Você vai fazer isso comigo hoje? – Perguntou Malfoy, molhando os lábios e encarando a boca de Harry

- Você.. quer…? – Questionou Harry, impossibilitado de esconder sua vontade.

- Eu quero que você acabe comigo. – Afirmou o sonserino, quase rouco, discretamente enterrando os dedos em seu cabelo e segurando-o com força, com a mão que apoiava sua cabeça na mesa – Quero que você deixe marcas dentro de mim, do jeito mais violento que você conseguir, Potter.. Já faz tempo demais que venho me masturbando com essa ideia..

As palavras de Draco tiraram Harry de sua razão, e nem sua respiração respondia mais ao seu comando. Deu uma olhada para Lupin, e torceu para que o padrinho pudesse perdoar mais uma falta sua na aula.

- Te encontro no seu quarto – Ordenou Harry, possesso pelo desejo e pela excitação. Malfoy concordou prontamente e aguardou Harry sair da sala, para segui-lo cinco minutos depois. Lupin não dificultou qualquer permissão para deixarem a aula.

Harry caminhava pelos corredores da escola com a certeza de que levava uma varinha feita de mogno dentro das calças. Agradeceu aos fundadores de Hogwarts pelo uniforme conter uma capa, que cobria tão bem a vontade de estar dentro de Draco naquele momento. Seu coração estava a mil, e tudo que queria era chegar às masmorras logo.

Malfoy corria pelas escadas, na urgência de vencer a distância entre ele e Harry. Mal podia acreditar que iria experimentar o que vira na mente do grifinório. Definitivamente grifinórios não eram tão puritanos. Ao fim do corredor, avistou Harry em frente ao portal da Sonserina e apressou o passo para já esmaga-lo contra a parede e encaixar um beijo fervoroso.

- Malfoy.. – Gemeu Harry, já tremendo de prazer – Vamos entrar logo, não aguento mais.

Draco pronunciou a senha de sua casa completamente rouco, puxando e beijando Harry em um desespero que fazia-os tropeçar e trombar contra todos os móveis do salão comunal da Sonserina. Em poucos segundos, estavam trancados no quarto de Malfoy, com Harry indo por cima de seu corpo, puxando sua gravata e arrebentando os botões de sua camisa. Malfoy despia Harry com pressa, mordendo seus mamilos e gemendo ao mesmo tempo. Chegando mais embaixo, Harry puxava com violência contra si a cintura de Draco pela borda da calça, baixando o zíper e abaixando-se para morder o abdômen do loiro. Malfoy estava enlouquecido, já deixando-o tomar o comando de seu corpo.

Harry puxou a boxer do garoto de uma vez, jogou a sua longe e já levantou as pernas de Draco em um ângulo bastante obtuso, de forma que pudesse chupa-lo exatamente onde queria. Malfoy sentiu seu coração começar um espancamento contra seu peito e gemia em sofrimento. Harry foi chupando de um jeito tão voraz a base de seu membro, que ele duvidou que aguentaria até o fim. Com uma das mãos, Harry deixou uma perna e iniciou um processo devagar de vai e vem, ciente de que aquilo junto com a sensação molhada de sua boca faria Malfoy ferver.

O corpo do sonserino suava enquanto ele agarrava o lençol com os punhos, contorcendo-se em uma invasão de choques de prazer por seu corpo todo, especialmente em sua virilha. Gemia o nome de Harry incontrolavelmente. Foi então o momento em que Harry escorregou a língua para sua entrada, e Draco sentiu o apocalipse implodir na sua barriga.

- Har… Harry…

O moreno enfiava a língua de uma maneira que Draco tinha certeza que sua intenção era fazê-lo gozar antes do tempo. Não se continha sem contorcer seu corpo na boca de Harry, ele precisava sentir algo mais forte, impreterivelmente. Harry teve de descer a outra perna de Draco para masturbar a si mesmo.

- Enfia ele dentro de mim de uma vez, por Merlin, não acaba comigo assim.. – Implorou Malfoy, latejando de prazer

Harry chupou um dedo e começou penetrando ele devagar no loiro. Malfoy vibrava de tesão, alucinado com a sensação do dedo de Harry escorregando e torturando-o por dentro.

- Eu vou morrer.. – Gemia Malfoy, tremendo de prazer – Enfia ele com mais força.. Harry.. por favor..

Sem demora, Harry atendia seu desejo forçando um pouco mais fundo. Estava completamente tomado pela sensação de saber como era Draco por dentro. Tão deliciosamente apertado, que sentia as pernas bambas de se imaginar dentro dele.

- COM FORÇA! – Ordenou o loiro, já tomado por um ímpeto selvagem em seu olhar. Sua respiração era falha e Harry sabia que o melhor estava por vir.

Foi enfiando dois dedos, massageando Malfoy por dentro e observando-o desmanchar na cama. Seu membro estava extremamente duro e completamente latejante. Arriscou voltar a chupar aquela excitação e Draco quase gritou, empurrando-se para violar a boca de Harry. Podia sentir na sua língua que o membro dele pulsava exageradamente, bem como o local onde seus dedos massageavam. Sentiu Draco agarrar seu cabelo com força e intuitivamente sabia o que ia ouvir.

- Enfia.. ele.. AGORA.. – Ordenou Draco descabelado, entre dentes e com um olhar demente, mais que selvagem - ..Ou eu enfio um _Imperius_ no seu cérebro.. e faço você enfiar de uma vez

Harry quase sorriu, mas o turbilhão de espasmos dentro de si quase o impedia de qualquer expressão que não fosse de prazer. Ainda que seu corpo tremesse da cabeça aos pés, ele mais uma vez adiantou-se, e levantou um pouco as pernas de Draco, abrindo-as até onde dava. Era tenebrosamente difícil não gozar vendo Malfoy debaixo de si, com o corpo completamente tomado pelo suor, seu peito subindo e descendo em uma velocidade pavorosa, e a expressão mais demoníaca de prazer que já vira naqueles olhos azuis.

Ele segurou seu membro com uma mão, esfregando de leve a cabeça na entrada de Malfoy, observando-o fechar os olhos e jogar o pescoço para trás. Foi forçando esse movimento vagarosamente, para cima e para baixo. Draco murmurava palavrões em tom de gemido e sua expressão era de puro prazer.

- ENFIA DE UMA MALDITA VEZ POTTER! – Berrou, sentindo-se perto de gozar.

Harry não sucumbiu a sua ordem. Ele bem sabia que deixar Malfoy entrar dentro de si de uma vez foi trabalho de semanas explorando com seus próprios dedos por várias madrugadas na grifinória. Assim que enfiou o primeiro centímetro, Draco já rebolava contra seu membro, desesperado para sentir mais.

- Harry, por favor… - Gemia o loiro, com lágrimas escorrendo pelos cantos dos olhos – Por favor enfia ele todo…

Inseguro, Harry foi avançando só um centímetro por vez, em uma velocidade um pouco maior. Malfoy chegou ao limite de sua irritação e forçou seu corpo contra Harry, fazendo o membro do moreno entrar por completo. Harry quase gozou quando sentiu penetrar Draco inteiramente. Espremeu os olhos e gemeu guturalmente, tomado pelo movimento involuntário de vai e vem que seu corpo impunha sobre seu quadril.

A sensação de ter seu membro invadindo e escorregando por aquele mundo apertado que era Draco Malfoy, esfregando-o por dentro com sua própria excitação, incessantemente tocando no fundo de sua próstata, deixava Harry possuído. Cada vez que enfiava por completo, Draco se entregava mais, curvando suas costas e abrindo mais suas pernas.

- Com força, Potter! Enfia em mim com força! Vai.. – Gemia Draco, quase que com ódio em sua voz.

Harry estava se deixando tomar por um ímpeto de violência, que acompanhava o ritmo selvagem do sexo entre eles. Desceu para chupar beijos da boca de Malfoy, recebendo algumas mordidas em respostas e murmúrios de palavrões intermináveis. Nada o estava excitando mais do que Draco xingando-o no ouvido. Por vezes, enfiava com tanta força, que Draco apertava-o ainda mais com as pernas e cravava as unhas em suas costas, mordendo seu ombro até ficarem marcas.

Malfoy estava extasiado com a percepção do prazer agudo que sentia cada vez que a cabeça do membro de Harry forçava-se contra sua próstata. Aquilo estava levando-o à loucura, além do corpo de Harry, tão dominador, deslizando por cima do seu. Seus braços estavam jogados para trás da cabeça, e tudo que queria era que Potter comandasse seu corpo por inteiro. A mão de Harry masturbava-o fervorosamente, e bem aí Draco entendia porque Harry _sofria_ tanto na cama quando estava por baixo.

Quando os beijos do grifinório prolongaram-se por seu pescoço, até atrás de sua orelha, Malfoy sabia que não ia aguentar mais. Harry já estava violentamente rápido, enfiando com toda força que tinha dentro de si. Ele enfiou a mão pelo cabelo de Harry, segurando-o com força e com os olhos fechados, sua respiração começou a ficar falha.

- Não.. para.. – Ordenou Draco, possuído pela sensação preliminar do orgasmo, levando suas mãos pelos braços firmes de Harry, apoiados pelos punhos na cama. - Harry..

.. Enfia ele todo, por Merlin… Enfia ele em mim…

.. _Harry_ ..

Entre gemidos entrecortados, Harry invadiu sua boca, roubando um beijo fervoroso e penetrando-o até o último centímetro de seu membro, com toda força possível contra Draco, empurrando-o mais e mais. Sentiu o membro dele pulsar e latejar até molhar sua mão em fortíssimos espasmos, enquanto Malfoy gemia com sofrimento dentro de sua boca e as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Em uma turbulência de prazer, Harry gozou dentro dele, tremendo e enfiando sem parar. Ele quase gritava no pescoço de Malfoy, abafando os gemidos contra o colchão.

Draco agarrava-se ao corpo de Harry, ainda forçando-o a continuar o movimento, inebriado pelo prazer de sentir Harry gozando dentro de si. Contorcia seu quadril de forma que ele e Harry saciassem até o último choque de prazer. Sentia-se morrendo por dentro, ou pelo menos à beira de um ataque cardíaco, tamanha fúria que seu coração batia.

Os gemidos seguiam o ritmo da respiração. Ainda que Malfoy já tivesse gozado, Harry ainda masturbava vagarosamente o membro do loiro e penetrava-o com paixão. Queria sacia-lo por inteiro, prolongar ao máximo seu orgasmo. Sentia nitidamente cada vai e vem de seu membro depois de ter gozado, era como se a sensação ficasse ainda mais nítida, tamanha sensibilidade que estava dentro de Draco. Os beijos eram mais molhados e menos furiosos, gradualmente seus corpos diminuíam a velocidade, sem qualquer iminência de parar aquele movimento escorregadio entre suas pernas.

Em tempo, os beijos tornavam-se pedaços de amor, ao invés do tom sexual que predominava o movimento minutos atrás. Draco tinha os olhos azul-claro, quase brancos e os de Harry um tom esmeralda, que poderia fazer qualquer um ficar hipnotizado. Eles se olhavam em um longo diálogo silencioso de paixão, trocando carícias e beijos em um momento de mútuo entendimento. Harry permanecia dentro de Draco.

- Harry.. – Suspirou Draco, abraçando o corpo de Harry que, aos poucos, deitava por cima do seu.

- Eu.. – Murmurou Harry, exausto.

- Você jamais conseguirá aprender oclumência comigo..

- Talvez eu possa aprender legilimência, já que agora tenho uma boa motivação.. – Sorriu Harry, encarando o namorado.

- Tente ler minha mente agora – Pediu Draco, passando os dedos pelos cabelos do moreno

Harry focou as íris de Malfoy, e concentrou-se pela primeira vez com legítima vontade de deixar o eco dos pensamentos dele chegarem até sua mente. O que começava com uma voz muito baixa ao fundo, tornava-se mais clara a cada minuto. Harry fechou seus olhos pesados e deu um longo suspiro, adiantando-se para beijar Malfoy mais uma vez, como se pudesse responder com tudo que sentia naquele beijo apaixonado. Todos os movimentos de seus lábios contra os de Draco passavam uma só mensagem, em uma linguagem que só os dois entendiam.

Por garantia, olhou-o mais uma vez e confirmou sua legilimência.

- Eu também amo você, e mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo.

.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

- CONTINUA -

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Notas da Autora:** Pronto, pronto. Muito romântico, muito sexy e isso é Drarry. Seja embaixo ou seja em cima, esses dois sabem fazer uma cama ferver. Como vocês notaram, revelei nesse capitulo mais uns bonitinhos de Hogwarts e Durmstrang que compartilham a perversão dos meninos da GWS. Carlisle, referência ao LINDO **Noah Carlisle** que faz o Harry da versão pornô de Drarry (O QUE? Você não ta sabendo? Fizeram um porno drarry! E É OTIMO! Nao tem o link? Pula la no meu facebook que tem no meu perfil o link, e nao se preocupe que meu perfil é fechado pra quem não é amigo. Perante sua rede social, sou uma mera amiga ingênua, /gemalfoy) e digo mais! Vi outros porns do Noah Carlisle, sem o óculos e o capuz, e pelas barbas brancas de Merlin, o cara é MUITO bom. Me adicionem la que vocês veem o link, se nao acharem, me peçam q mando por mensagem. Não deixem de ver porque é a chance de vocês de ver um dos membros da GWS em ação. Não me contentei sem fazer a page dele no Facebook, merece muito. Há também o Brent de Durmstrang, que faz referência a um dos mais bonitos e talentosos atores porn do mundo, Brent Corrigan. Ainda tem mais por vir, porque né, homem bom NUNCA é demais.

Preciso dizer pra vocês que as edições de videos drarry estão cada vez mais avançadas e os videos que e tenho visto HUMILHAM os outros shippers. Vou postar todos no meu mural do Face, vocês vão enlouquecer. Fora isso, CORRAM pro Pottermore e se cadastrem pra fazer parte da futura Hogwarts online. Onde for possível enfiar Drarry lá, estaremos presentes como bons Slytherins.

Me mandem opiniões sobre esse romantismo que geralmente aparece no fim de sexo entre eles, eu não sei se isso é muito OTC dentro de um OTC (hohoho quase soa como inception, chamemos de OTCeption) se for preciso deixa-los mais only-wild, boto ordem na casa. Honestamente só narro o que se passa como um filme na minha mente, mas posso espetar o roteirista qualquer coisa. Outra coisa importante, minha beta linda meSlash apontou que Carlisle é também um personagem de Crepusculo. Vou chamar o Carlisle mais frequentemente de Carl na fic porque não quero referencias com a outra saga, e nao posso chama-lo de Noah pq no Brasil Noah é nome de mulher.

.

**facebook . com /GeMalfoy**

**.**

**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732**

**.**

**facebook . com /groups/endlesstemptation/**

.

**Respostas das reviews do capitulo 17:**

**Tamaria** (Hey Tamaria, sim! Voltamos a ativa! Seja super bem vinda de volta a leitura! Não se preocupe com as reviews, o importante é aproveitar a leitura! Um beijo!) **ToxicOne** ( Yes! Atualizei! E pretendo continuar atualizando com a mesma frequencia de antes! Fico feliz que esteja gostando do Brian, é um personagem especial na Endless e só vai trazer mais perversão para os meninos de Hogwarts! Gosto muito dos leitores que conhecem o Brian, porque esses sim sabem de todo o jeito dele e a tendencia do personagem dentro da fic. Obrigada pelos elogios, se houver algo que não goste nos capítulos, não deixe de criticar, criticas sao sempre bem vindas!) **Pripous** (Pri, obrigada pelos elogios! Sinto te desapontar mas não pretendo por um fim nela. Vou fechar a fic em temporadas, no final dessa completo a fic e depois abro uma chamada Endless Temptation – Part II ou algo do tipo. Por enquanto ainda tem muito por vir, especialmente lemons! HP acaba mas Drarry não! Um beijo pra você!) **Poke** ( Você deu sorte de pegar a fic recentemente! Eu não atualizava ja fazia 2 anos! Hahaha! Os jogos, de fato apresentam riscos, mas ao mesmo tempo, é um ambiente onde todos estão cientes deles, e tambem se sentem mais ''normais'' descobrindo que há mais garotos como eles. Sobre a Samantha, logo vou dar mais pistas sobre ela, vai ser uma das coisas de suspense da fic! Voce ira descubrir!) **Sara Weasley **( Saaaaaaara minha linda! Cap 18 ta aí e logo mais o 19! Que bom saber que tenho mais uma opção de beta! Mas seu email nao apareceu, me manda com espaços ou me adiciona no facebook, que daí te mando capitulos pra betar quando voce puder! Fico feliz demais em receber um elogio como sendo a melhor fic slash, é MUITO! Hahaha! Obrigada mesmo! O GWS também foi minha idéia favorita de toda a fic! Sobre o menáge, é fato que vão acontecer, ou 1 ou 2 ou mais, sei que VAI acontecer, mas ainda nao sei entre quem e quantos! Hahaha! Ainda nem tentei escrever algum menáge, espero que saia algo bom! Anyway, espero que continue aproveitando querida, me mande seu email que assim acho que as betagens ficam até mais rapidas! Um super beijo!)

**Demais reviews respondidas nelas mesmas ;)**


	19. O Ritual

**Endless Temptation**

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: meSlash

_Obs: isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia.  
_

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Capitulo 19 – O Ritual**

**Atenção**: Para uma maior compreensão dos detalhes dos capítulos, acesse :

http: / endless. orgfree. com

(Tirem os espaços abaixo)  
**  
**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732  
facebook . com /groups/endlesstemptation/  
facebook . com/gemalfoy

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

Muito embora a tarde daquele dia tivesse sido tomada pelas novas experiências de Malfoy por baixo, Harry ainda queria senti-lo dentro de si inúmeras vezes. Malfoy gostava de sentir-se o dominador, mas não podia negar que era mágico ter alguém provocando-o por dentro.

Após serem tomados pela exaustão, dormiram no quarto de Draco por volta de duas horas. Fazia uma tarde extremamente quente em Hogwarts, mas pela localização das masmorras, o local permanecia fresco e confortável. Harry acordou mais tarde, ainda cansado, entre os braços do loiro respirando silenciosamente no seu pescoço. Não se cansava de observá-lo dormindo, Malfoy tinha de ser o garoto mais bonito que já conhecera na vida.

Ouviu algo vibrando vigorosamente, e virou-se para seguir o barulho. Vinha do amuleto da GWS, jogado no chão ao lado da cama. Deslizou-se sem barulho para pega-lo e não acordar Malfoy. O amuleto brilhava e continha informações sobre o próximo encontro da sociedade.

Naquela mesma noite, após o jantar, Fred intimava todos prioritariamente a comparecerem à Sala Precisa. Por essa razão, Harry levantou-se e muito carinhosamente encheu Malfoy de beijos, avisando-o dos compromissos que os esperavam.

Ao levantar-se, deparou-se com Yvaine, a naja de Brian, deslizando-se pelo chão do quarto. Levou um susto que fez Draco apressar-se em abrir os olhos sonolentos.

- O que houve, Harry?

- Nada, apenas há uma cobra aqui – Respondeu o moreno, recuperando-se do susto.

- Preciso pedir para Brian dar um jeito nisso. Ele me garantiu que ela era inofensiva, mas não sei se gosto da ideia de ter alguma cobra além da sua no meu quarto – Riu Malfoy, esfregando os olhos.

- _Sdres mak gro, slyha en sel vissiha rem hossia _– Sussurou Harry, em parsel.

Na visão de Draco, a cobra só fazia gestos com a cabeça e assoviava a língua de vez em quando. Harry continuava a falar parsel até que alguns minutos depois, a naja se retirou do quarto.

- E então, estava boa a conversa? – Perguntou o sonserino risonho.

- Perguntei a ela o que fazia aqui e depois avisei que você gostaria de ter privacidade em seu quarto – Respondeu Harry convencido. Sabia que Draco o invejava na sua capacidade ofidioglota.

- E..? – Insinuou Malfoy, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ela me disse que _estuda_ aqui e que respeitaria sua privacidade.

- Como assim ela _estuda _aqui? – Perguntou o loiro chocado – Você não está me dizendo que Yvaine é um animago, está?

- Não sei se ela é uma cobra que se entende por estudante de Hogwarts ou um animago – Respondeu Harry alarmado – Acho que Sirius pode nos ajudar nisso, muito embora uma cobra se entender por estudante é muito improvável.

- Mas... mas nós temos animais... ou... _coisas_... que se entendem por gente na Floresta Proibida, não? Centauros e coisas assim... Talvez as cobras se identifiquem com o símbolo da Sonserina e resolvam se achar estudantes aqui também...

- Acho improvável, Malfoy. E se de fato for um animago, temos mais testemunhas. Precisamos falar com Brian.

- Certo – Concordou Draco, levantando e espreguiçando-se – Falamos com ele na reunião. Agora vamos para o banho que tem outra cobra com quem eu gostaria que você tivesse uma conversa em parselíngua, Potter.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

Uma das grandes mudanças que começava gradualmente a tomar lugar em Hogwarts, era a dispersão dos alunos entre outras mesas de jantar, que não as de suas casas. Dumbledore observava de sua cadeira, alunos da Sonserina conversando e jantando com Corvinais e Grifinórios, Lufa-Lufas por todas as outras mesas, e tudo isso acontecendo conforme os laços de amizade entre Harry e Draco tornavam-se mais sólidos e notórios.

Hogwarts estava vivendo um período de integração plena, exatamente como planejara. Estas mudanças demandavam transformações por parte da diretoria da escola, e ele tinha gloriosas novidades a serem introduzidas no próximo trimestre. Tudo correria bem, desde que os ícones da revolução permanecessem unidos. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy tinham agora um papel vital em reescrever a tradição de ensino mágico, e até mesmo para a sobrevivência de Harry, pensava o diretor.

Os dois chegaram ao mesmo tempo no Salão Principal, e logo se agruparam com o filho do ministro, o corvinal Noah Carlisle e os gêmeos Weasley. Dumbledore seguiu seu jantar com um calmo sorriso nos olhos. Tudo seguiria como planejado.

- Pessoal, este é Carl – Anunciou Fred aos outros garotos – Nosso mais novo integrante da GWS.

- Olá! – Cumprimentou o corvinal a todos, com um largo sorriso – Prazer em conhecê-los! Na verdade eu já os conheço, mas fora Fred e George, nunca falei com nenhum de vocês.

Malfoy estava embasbacado com o garoto. De perto podia notar que os olhos de Carl eram um verde-musgo bem claro, estonteantemente lindos. Ele era tão magro quanto Harry, seu cabelo era de um tom de preto bem mais escuro e tinha um aspecto menos bagunçado, bem mais liso que o de seu _clone_. Isso destacava seus olhos porque sua pele era bastante clara. Mas se havia algo que gritava em Carl, era sua boca. Não que seus lábios fossem extravagantes, ele tinha lábios só um pouco mais carnudos que Harry, mas o jeito que ele os usava para falar era como se pedissem um beijo. Seu olhar era risonho, com uma mescla de perspicácia e ingenuidade ao mesmo tempo. Um legítimo corvinal. Draco poderia jurar que ele usava alguma poção do amor como perfume.

- Seja bem vindo, Carl. Sou Malfoy – Estendeu sua mão ao garoto – Draco Malfoy.

- Obrigado, Malfoy – Respondeu Carl, segurando sua mão firmemente e lhe dirigindo um olhar particular – É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

Harry sentiu um déjà vu de seu primeiro ano, quando negou esse cumprimento ao sonserino. De alguma forma, sentia que Draco revivia aquele momento, já que Carl parecia consigo, e sequer hesitava em mostrar seu entusiasmo ao conhecer seu namorado. Não podia negar que o corvinal era mais bonito, mais charmoso e terrivelmente adorável. Tinha certeza que qualquer pessoa em Hogwarts poderia se apaixonar por ele trocando apenas algumas palavras.

- Harry Potter – Cumprimentou Harry, segurando também a mão do garoto.

- O escolhido... – Brincou Carl, com um sorriso que fez Harry desmanchar por dentro – Muito prazer, Harry.

- Brian Kinney – Seguiu Brian, repetindo o gesto dos outros – Seja bem vindo!

- Obrigado Brian – Respondeu o corvinal animado – Espero que não haja problemas em ser o único não-sonserino ou não-grifinório do grupo.

- Ah, pare com isso Carl – Retrucou Fred, cutucando-o – A ideia é juntarmos a nata masculina de cada casa mesmo. Temos até representantes de Durmstrang! – Riu o garoto, apontando para Brian.

- Certo, e há algum... _ritual_... para a entrada nessa sociedade? – Perguntou Carl, mordendo o lábio em uma expressão perversamente ingênua. Malfoy não conseguia esconder o brilho nos olhos.

Os meninos se entreolharam, risos contidos e pensamentos sujos preenchiam o momento sem deixar lacunas. Haviam tantas coisas que podiam fazer com Carl nesta oportunidade, mas infelizmente, por não terem previamente planejado isso, deixaram a cargo de Fred decidir o futuro do corvinal.

- Conversaremos sobre isso na Sala Precisa, pois suspeito que se eu contar agora pularemos o jantar – Respondeu o ruivo em um tom malicioso.

Durante o jantar, eles fizeram muitas perguntas ao garoto. Descobriram que Carl só não jogava quadribol porque o atual goleiro da Corvinal era muito bom e tinha poucas oportunidades de substituí-lo, mas era fã fervoroso do esporte. Ele gostava de nadar, estudava para ser medibruxo (o que fez Harry o admirar ainda mais), tinha curiosidade em conhecer mais do mundo trouxa, assistir shows, visitar o Alasca e também a Escócia.

Enquanto Malfoy adiantava-se para contar detalhes de como eram estes lugares, já que já tinha visitado quase todos os destinos trouxas a essa altura, Harry roubava sua atenção contando detalhes do mundo trouxa por uma vivência muito maior com os Dursleys. Brian dividia a conversa com George, e Fred somente observava o comportamento dos outros com Carl.

Eles terminaram o jantar e seguiram para a Sala Precisa, que agora transformava-se em um grande salão com almofadas, bebidas e um grande símbolo da GWS na parede, como se fora esculpido com todos os detalhes no concreto. Havia uma iluminação de baixo para cima nas paredes, tapetes felpudos e um clima fresco no ar. Todos pegaram suas bebidas e Fred adiantou-se para tocar música, em um tipo de vitrola mágica no canto do salão.

Sentaram nas almofadas, formando um círculo disforme. Carl virava uma cerveja amanteigada garganta abaixo, e juntava-se aos outros garotos, tentando sentir-se à vontade.

- O que achou dele? – Cochichou Harry com Malfoy.

- É simpático. Penso que vai _se encaixar bem_ na sociedade – Respondeu o sonserino risonho – E você?

- Estou deprimido. Além de ter sido clonado, ainda fui melhorado umas vinte vezes quando fizeram ele. – Disse Harry cabisbaixo.

- Não o conhecemos tão bem ainda para saber se ele é de fato melhor que você em qualquer coisa – Retrucou Malfoy, sussurrando e beijando atrás da orelha de Harry – Só sabemos que ele é um pedaço de mau caminho que ainda não provamos, e tudo se resume a curiosidade sexual.

Fred finalmente juntou-se ao grupo, sentando-se de costas para o símbolo da sociedade e iniciou a reunião de boas vindas ao novo membro.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Boa noite a todos. Como já sabem, hoje temos aqui a ilustre presença do nosso mais novo Corvinal, Sr. Noah Carlisle. – A voz de Fred trazia algo de pomposo, como um locutor narrando personagens de um reality show. Carl sorriu mais uma vez, levantando sua garrafa de cerveja em direção ao ruivo – E temos aqui que iniciar os desafios e as verdades de hoje com o nosso _p__equeno ritual_ de boas vindas a este magnífico novo membro. Lógico que prezamos pelo conforto dos nossos membros, não queremos deixar ninguém desconfortável, mas nosso Carl aqui já me contou que não haveria quaisquer problemas referente a quaisquer rituais que criássemos. Portanto eu, Fred Weasley, como mentor desta sociedade, delego que Carl deverá iniciar um processo de ''_auto satisfação_'' enquanto beija cada um de nós da sociedade, e o par com quem ele chegar ao ápice, deverá ser o primeiro desafiado do jogo, pelo próprio Carl. Todos de acordo?

Todos acenaram levantando sua cerveja e riram para o garoto, extasiados pelo desafio de Fred. Carl estava rindo com gosto, um pouco vermelho e desacreditando no ruivo. Ele o faria, pois custasse o que custasse, nada era mais perfeito do que todos os garotos mais lindos de Hogwarts unidos e ao seu dispor.

Quando os risos diminuíram, Carl pôs a cerveja de lado, tirou sua gravata e sua camisa. Sentiu a pressão dos olhares formarem o frio em sua barriga, mas iria até o fim. A música ajudava, tocava Disco Lies do artista trouxa Moby e seus movimentos acompanhavam a batida da melodia. Ficou em pé, balançando levemente o corpo no mesmo ritmo e baixou o zíper de sua calça. Evitava ao máximo olhar para os espectadores, tinha medo que não conseguisse continuar se não estivesse bêbado o bastante.

Só de boxer, Carl recuperou sua cerveja e deu mais um grande gole. Seu olhar encontrou o de Malfoy na primeira vez que teve coragem de arriscar olhar para baixo. O sonserino tinha um olhar de desejo, acompanhado de um sorriso perverso e uma mão por cima de sua calça. O corvinal mordeu o lábio, fechou os olhos e tomou um último gole antes de repousar a garrafa no chão ao seu lado e partir para a boca do loiro.

Malfoy não só recebeu bem o beijo como deu plenamente a entender que Carl tinha total liberdade de tirar sua roupa. O moreno já foi puxando sua gravata, desfazendo o nó e seguindo para os botões de sua camisa. Harry não sentia exatamente ciúmes, mas um terrível medo de ser substituído, caso Malfoy gostasse demais de Carl. Preferiu fingir que sentia-se excitado com a cena, uma vez que os outros garotos claramente estavam entusiasmados com o beijo. Ninguém precisava saber os trasgos que se formavam em sua garganta naquele momento.

Draco por sua vez, já sem camisa, puxava Carl por sua nuca, intensificando consideravelmente o beijo e descendo sua calça com pressa. Assim que o fez, o corvinal imediatamente escorregou sua mão pela volumosa boxer de Malfoy, arrancando um gemido inesperado do loiro. A boca de Carl passava a sensação de ser bem mais carnuda que a de Harry, e Draco descobriu que bocas assim eram deliciosamente mais gostosas de beijar. Carl lembrou-se do ordenado por Fred, e voltou para sua própria excitação, tratando de iniciar o ritmo da masturbação.

Quando Malfoy ameaçou imitá-lo, ele mordeu levemente seu lábio, deixou o sonserino na vontade e seguiu para Harry, tirando seus óculos e roubando um beijo que o fez ouvir palavrões do resto da sala. Fred, George, Brian e principalmente Draco estavam tendo fortes choques de prazer ao ver Carl beijando Harry. Era como ver gêmeos se beijarem, exceto que Fred e George não o fariam por serem irmãos.

Harry já estava só de cueca e tratou de ser dominante. Já que horas atrás tinha sido o ativo com Malfoy, se aproveitaria para lembrá-lo que ainda tinha isso como vantagem. Ele agarrou Carl pela cintura e foi por cima do garoto, beijando-o deitado. Dessa vez foi Carl que gemeu, entrelaçando as pernas por trás das de Harry, segurando seu cabelo firmemente com a mão que tinha livre. Seus corpos ondulavam em um movimento lascivo, provocando ondas de luxúria de todos que estavam à volta.

Harry desceu o beijo para o pescoço de Carl, e ali todos descobriram que esse era o ponto fraco do corvinal. Carl gemia bem mais e sua masturbação tomava um ritmo alucinante. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seu corpo fervia debaixo do grifinório. Eles se olhavam como se olhassem para o espelho, e em um ato de pesudo egocentrismo, se beijavam com uma intensidade de abalar as estruturas da Sala precisa. Como isso tornava o orgasmo um risco iminente, Carl virou-se por cima de Harry, beijou-o mais uma vez e logo o abandonou no estado mais caótico.

O próximo era George, que tinha um clima mais romântico de beijo. Carl sentou-se em seu colo, entrelaçando os dedos pelos cabelos da nuca do ruivo, beijando-o com paixão. George escorregava as mãos por suas costas, puxando o quadril do garoto contra si em um vai e vem carinhoso. Carl tinha certeza que ele estava um pouco travado, não sabia se era porque ele não se sentia à vontade beijando quem seu irmão antes namorara, ou se não tinha interesse nele mesmo. Sentia-se um pouco estranho em beijar George, já que ele sempre fora só o irmão de Fred e mais nada. Pelo menos conseguiria prolongar o ápice do momento.

Ele manteve o clima ameno com o ruivo tanto quanto pôde, distribuindo mais beijos por seu pescoço que por sua boca. Não notava muita diferença na boxer dele, mas tentava ignorar o fato. Mais tarde desencaixou-se de George de uma forma quase abrupta, finalizando o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que segurava seu rosto. Rezava para o resto do grupo não notar o quão estranho tinha sido aquilo para ambos. Tinha sido a sessão mais rápida de todos, mas se não o fizesse, poderia perder quase inteiramente a sensação de prazer que trazia dos outros garotos.

Quando chegou na vez de Brian, recebeu um sinal para que se virasse de costas e assim o fez. Kinney o agarrou por trás, colocando-o de quatro e inclinando-se para beijar seu pescoço. Carl novamente sofria com os beijos por seu ponto fraco e estava gostando imensamente de tantos garotos agarrando seu corpo. Era uma sensação nova e única, já que o único garoto que tinha beijado antes disso fora Fred. Empinou o quadril, rebolando em Brian, e sentiu a mão do garoto descer por seu tórax, alcançando sua excitação por alguns segundos.

Carl apertava os olhos e sua boca estava molhada e solta. Empurrava-se contra Brian cada vez com mais com força e velocidade. Malfoy assistindo a cena, concluía que aquilo era praticamente a personificação do orgasmo em pessoa. Quase não aguentava mais assistir tudo sem terminar sua própria masturbação. Ele mordia e beijava o ombro de Harry conforme esfregava por baixo de sua boxer.

Entre um dos beijos que Brian puxava Carl para trás, Fred se juntou a eles e roubou a boca do corvinal com um sorriso familiar. Carl sorriu de volta, o beijou, e estava agora de frente e por cima de Fred, com Brian preso às suas costas. Não havia mais ninguém na sala aguentando o prazer que inundava seus corpos. Respirações fortes e entrecortadas vinham de todos os cantos. Quando os garotos baixaram a boxer de Carl de uma vez, Brian escorregou dois dedos para provoca-lo em sua entrada e Fred abaixou-se para encaixar sua boca na excitação dele, já pulsando de prazer.

Malfoy foi ao limite, deu um gemido quase inaudível e gozou, enterrando o rosto entre os cabelos na nuca de Harry. O moreno ainda tentava aguentar ver Carl chegar ao limite, ele precisava ver isso. Especialmente porque logo veria Fred gozar também, e isso seria duplamente maravilhoso.

Brian, enquanto provocava Carl, se masturbava furiosamente. Isso estava acabando com George, ele tinha vontade de agarrar Brian naquele momento, mas não queria tirar a mágica do ménage. Carl estava morrendo entre os dois, suspeitava que não iria aguentar muito mais tempo. Ainda ficava louco como Fred sabia chupá-lo de uma forma que não lhe dava tempo nem pra respirar. Havia algo de maravilhoso tendo a intimidade de já conhecer Fred com a novidade de Brian atrás. Gostava muito do fato de Brian respeita-lo na sua estreia, sem penetrar com seu membro logo de cara. O dedo que ele usava para provocá-lo, estava tocando-o no lugar certo, de uma forma tenebrosamente maravilhosa.

- Fred... – A voz de Carl saiu rouca, inebriada de prazer – Vou gozar...

Carl aumentou a velocidade e a frequência dos gemidos, sentindo o orgasmo subir em espasmos por seu abdômen, deixando-o mais duro que nunca. Gemeu tanto que fez Brian gozar e consequentemente George também. Fred puxou o corvinal pela cintura, engolindo sua excitação com fome. Harry tremia e apertava sua boxer com toda força ao ver Fred chupando-o daquele jeito.

Malfoy, que agora estava sentado atrás de Harry, resolveu beijar sua nuca e masturbá-lo com força. Secretamente se imaginava masturbando Carl. Harry relaxou suas costas no tórax do sonserino, abrindo mais suas pernas. Carl travou sua respiração, gemeu uma última vez e logo sentiu-se gozar na boca de Fred. Ele tremia todo e a sensação de sentir seu membro sendo sugado pela boca molhada de Fred acabava com suas forças. O ruivo o chupava com voracidade, como se o membro de Carl fosse uma fonte de doce de leite, da qual ele não saciava. O quadril de Carl ondulava-se, conforme seu corpo se contorcia durante o orgasmo.

- Fr-... Fred... – Gemia Carl, ganhando um tom vermelho-tomate.

O gêmeo deixou-o limpo, sem qualquer vestígio de sêmen e voltou para beijar sua barriga, seus mamilos e finalmente sua boca. Carl o beijou apaixonadamente por alguns segundos e desceu para fazer o mesmo com Fred. O ruivo pendeu a cabeça para trás, apoiado nos cotovelos, fechou os olhos e deixou Carl acabar consigo.

O que era pra ser o último orgasmo da noite, foi o penúltimo. Quando Carl o levou ao limite, Fred gozou e gemeu de uma forma tão sofrida que Harry molhou a mão de Draco completamente. Isso e as mordidas do sonserino em seu pescoço renderam espasmos de prazer maravilhosos.

- Você é tão delicioso. – Gemeu Malfoy em seu ouvido

O que Harry sentia era seu coração no lugar certo. Tinha quase certeza que Carl não tinha abalado Malfoy ainda. Virou-se para beijá-lo cheio de paixão. Se fosse possível dizer _eu te amo_ através de beijos, era isso que Harry queria fazer naquele momento. Fred e Carl ainda estavam inebriados em um beijo carinhoso após o orgasmo, e tanto Brian quanto George estavam deitados no tapete, completamente acabados.

A Sala Precisa era agora um templo. Todos estavam acabados, sem qualquer sobra de energia. Da vitrola vinham músicas baixinhas e relaxantes, e nas mesas de bebidas havia também alguns sanduíches. Carl deitou no peito de Fred e o ruivo iniciou um cafuné em seu cabelo.

- Acho que podemos encerrar as atividades sexuais hoje... – Anunciou preguiçoso, mas de modo que todos ouvissem – Ou vocês ainda aguentam mais?

Os garotos riram, era absurdo pensar em mais sexo hoje. Especialmente Draco e Harry que já estavam no segundo round do mesmo dia. Eles ainda se arrastaram para comer alguns snacks como janta e depois todos dormiram nas almofadas. Carl logo pegava no sono com uma profunda sensação de satisfação ao lado de Fred.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

O sábado amanheceu com chuva. Por volta das dez da manhã, os garotos chegaram de banho tomado no Salão Principal, prontos para o café da manhã. Logo veio Ron, bufando em passos firmes na direção do grupo.

- Onde diabos vocês estavam? Nenhum de vocês voltou para o quarto até hoje de manhã!

- Estávamos fazendo coisas de meninos, won-won – Respondeu George, após um bocejo.

- Vocês precisam pelo menos me avisar quando forem passar a noite fora! Eu não me importaria de desmarcar meus compromissos com Hermione, sabem? – Retrucou Rony chateado.

- Faremos isso, Ron – Garantiu Harry com um olhar censurador para George – Ontem foi... tudo muito... _corrido_. Hoje será mais tranquilo.

- Sério? Aonde vamos hoje?

- Oh... bem, não sei. – Respondeu o moreno, sem jeito – Aonde vamos, Fred?

- Hoje vamos para a piscina, na academia da escola. Faremos um desafio: Quem fizer o menor tempo nos 20 metros, ganha um item de livre escolha das Gemialidades Weasley – Afirmou Fred animado, caminhando com todos para sentarem-se no fim da mesa da Corvinal.

- Irado! Mas e se você ou George ganharem? – Perguntou Rony

- Nesse caso, daremos o prêmio pra quem for o melhor colocado depois de nós ou um de nós.

- Isso vai ser divertido – Afirmou Carl, sorrindo sozinho.

- Me desculpe, quem é você? – Rony o olhou descontente. O grupo estava crescendo, mas eles ainda insistiam em sumir sem o chamar.

- Sou Carl, da Corvinal – Respondeu o moreno, estendendo sua mão – Prazer em conhecê-lo, Rony.

O ruivo o cumprimentou ainda emburrado. Enviava um olhar de desprezo a seus irmãos. Harry teve medo que Carl criasse uma má impressão de Rony por seu comportamento rude. Gradativamente ele vinha se tornando mais arisco, talvez pela exclusiva companhia feminina a que era submetido, pensou o amigo. Merlin sabe que não sobreviveria só em companhia de garotas o tempo todo.

Harry olhou o Salão em busca de Hermione, e antes de encontra-la, avistou Samantha vindo em direção ao grupo. Por algum motivo desconhecido, seu coração acelerou algumas batidas.

- Bom dia, meninos – Acenou a garota com um sorriso discreto – Malfoy, uma coruja marrom deixou esta carta na sua cama hoje de manhã. Aguardou sua volta por um tempo, depois foi embora.

- Obrigado – Agradeceu Draco, abrindo a carta que já sabia ser de seu pai.

Enquanto o assunto focava os exercícios que praticariam hoje na academia, Malfoy era tomado por um silêncio absoluto. Suas sobrancelhas estavam contraídas e Harry teve a impressão que estava um pouco mais pálido. Sua expressão permaneceu assim algum tempo, até que subitamente ele dobrou a carta em um movimento veloz, e levantou-se da mesa com pressa.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Harry preocupado – Aconteceu algo?

- Continuem sem mim, depois eu volto – Afirmou o loiro, distanciando-se da mesa rapidamente.

- Malfoy! – Insistiu Harry transtornado pela atitude do sonserino.

- Deixe-o ir, Harry – Sugeriu Samantha, descansando sua mão sobre a dele – Se de fato aconteceu algo, Malfoy provavelmente sabe o que fazer.

Ele a olhou, sem saber como reagir. Embora estivesse chateado com Draco, ela tinha razão. Se não havia lhe contado ou pedido sua ajuda, conseguiria se virar sozinho. Precisava parar com essa obsessão de querer olhar pelo namorado o tempo todo. A garota ainda o olhava com aqueles olhos familiares, que corroía o cérebro de Harry atrás de identificar de onde os conhecia.

- Samantha... seus pais são bruxos? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Você diz meus pais biológicos ou os pais de Brian, com quem fui criada?

- Você é adotada? – Inquiriu Harry, surpreso.

- Sim. O pai de Brian é bruxo e a mãe é trouxa. Meus pais biológicos são ambos bruxos, segundo o exame que fiz no Centro Médico de Wiltshire – Respondeu Samantha, bebendo seu suco de abóbora sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

- Você nunca conseguiu descobrir quem eles eram?

- Não. Uma vez fui até o orfanato onde fui adotada e me disseram que foi minha avó quem me colocou lá, porque eu era fruto de um caso de infidelidade.

- Oh Samantha, me desculpe, eu não sabia. – Desculpou-se Harry, absolutamente constrangido de ter tocado no assunto – Me desculpe de verdade, não tinha a intenção de... não sabia que...

- Oh Harry, por favor, eu não fico triste por isso – Tranquilizou-o a garota – Eu prefiro pensar que fui criada por pessoas magníficas, diferentemente das que me deixaram no orfanato. Eu fui adotada quando era recém-nascida, não me lembro de outras pessoas além dos pais de Brian. Quem quer que sejam meus pais, talvez não fossem bons pais. Se fossem, eu não teria ido parar lá. Mas quem pode controlar o coração e não se apaixonar por outras pessoas fora do casamento, certo? Não posso julga-los sem conhecê-los e sem conhecer a história deles.

- Você é muito madura para sua idade, Sam. – Elogiou Harry, tentando consola-la.

- Há uma mágoa, claro, talvez eu nunca descubra quem eles são e porque me deixaram lá. Mas toda vez que esse sentimento se aproxima, me lembro da sorte que foi ter os Kinney me adotando como filha. Eu poderia ter parado em famílias terríveis, poderia ter crescido e envelhecido naquele orfanato sem conhecer Hogwarts. Mas tudo deu certo no final, não?

- Penso que sim. – Concordou o garoto, cabisbaixo – Embora eu tenha conhecido meus pais somente por fotos, isso só me fez ter mais raiva dos Dursleys. Sempre tive meus pais como o modelo perfeito, ainda que pudessem ter defeitos. Não sei se isso me fez ter uma infância mais revoltada do que o normal. Talvez, se não soubesse quem eram meus pais, pudesse aceitá-los sem tanto rancor.

- Você se saiu ótimo, Harry. Seus pais deixaram em você o melhor deles, sua mãe e seu pai morreram brigando pela sua vida, para te proteger. O que eu sinto sobre meus pais biológicos é apenas mágoa. Não sei se é a minha em relação a eles ou a mágoa que eles tinham entre si, como um casal de amantes que não pôde ficar junto. Eu tenho este colar... – Samantha tirou de dentro da blusa um colar cujo pingente era de abrir, e internamente tinha gravado as letras _L_ e _S_ entrelaçadas - ...que segundo a senhora do orfanato, estava comigo quando fui deixada lá por minha avó. Nunca o tirei, penso que seja a única coisa que terei de meus pais biológicos.

Harry percebeu que gradualmente Samantha parecia mais triste. Tomou como um objetivo pessoal ajudá-la a encontrar seus pais biológicos, mas não contaria a ela por enquanto. Tratou de trazer outros assuntos que a distraísse, checando discretamente o relógio do salão em intervalos regulares na esperança de que Draco voltasse.

- É um bonito amuleto, o seu. – Apontou a garota, em um momento que Rony aproximou-se de Harry – O que remetem as letras dele?

- Fred, George e os outros têm amuletos idênticos a esse! – Apontou o ruivo surpreso – O que são? Vocês fizeram alguma sociedade secreta?

- Oh... não, são... são amuletos do prêmio.. Great... Wizards... of Sports – Respondeu Harry nervoso, quase não lembrando o nome que tinham combinado para quando Rony perguntasse – É um prêmio para bons jogadores de Quidditch.

- Que prêmio é esse, que eu nunca ouvi falar? Harry, você está mentindo. Eu já li todos os livros de Quidditch e nunca vi nada sobre isso lá. – Respondeu Rony, novamente ganhando um tom rosado.

- Olha, eu não sei, ok? O Fred, como capitão do time, um dia trouxe esses amuletos e nos disse que era dessa premiação. Honestamente Ron, quando o livro que você leu foi escrito? – Retrucou Harry, arrancando desculpas dos cantos mais inóspitos de sua mente.

- Bem, são antigos de fato... – Admitiu Ron, coçando sua cabeça – E se são prêmio de melhores jogadores, por que eu não tenho um? Afinal sou um ótimo goleiro, não sou?

- É lógico que é Ron. Fale com Fred sobre isso depois, eu preciso ir ao banheiro – Disse Harry, arrumando uma desculpa para livrar-se das perguntas – Desculpe Sam, encontro vocês depois

Harry saiu da mesa e caminhou em direção às masmorras. Draco só poderia ter saído com tanta pressa se fosse para responder logo a carta que recebera. Apressou os passos pelos corredores, até que passou por uma das salas e ouviu a voz de Sirius. Travou seu movimento e voltou alguns metros até chegar a porta pela qual passou.

Sirius estava sentado no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, lendo histórias de um livro de fábulas para um grupo de umas sessenta crianças, também sentadas na mesma posição. Ao que parecia, as fábulas traziam lições de moral e comportamentos que eram ou não aceitos no mundo bruxo. Harry presumiu que aquilo seria uma introdução ao Direito Mágico. Embora fosse sábado, Dumbledore devia ter permitido que os alunos do primeiro ano ''experimentassem'' uma aula com Sirius. Harry sentiu um carinho imenso pelo padrinho, pelo fato de que Sirius estava ali, vivo e no lugar onde sempre devia estar, a salvo, em Hogwarts. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Samantha, e agradeceu internamente por pelo menos ter Sirius como a forma mais próxima do que poderia chamar de pai. Na verdade, talvez Remus fosse mais o pai e Sirius a mãe, mas Harry não queria pensar nesses detalhes no momento. Black sorriu para o afilhado e Harry sorriu de volta. Era tudo que precisavam.

Voltou sua caminhada até as masmorras com uma sensação melhor no peito. Esperava que Malfoy não tivesse más notícias. A chuva da manhã cessava e o Sol ameaçava aparecer por trás das nuvens. Desceu as escadas e parou em frente ao portal de serpentes, que dava acesso ao Salão Comunal da casa de Draco. Bateu e logo que o fez, Zabini apareceu por uma pequena abertura do portal, aparentemente surpreso com a ousadia do grifinório de aparecer ali.

- Ora, ora, se não é a princesa Potter! – Cuspiu o garoto, do lado de dentro.

- Ela mesma – Respondeu Harry impaciente – Malfoy está aí?

- Você quer seu maridinho? Ou devo dizer esposa? Conte-me, quem é o passivo entre vocês afinal? – Riu Blaise, com todo nojo que podia por na voz.

- Eu quero falar com Malfoy, você pode guardar a energia das piadinhas pra outro momento? É importante, Zabini – Retrucou Harry, já nervoso.

- Oh! Que medo! E o _escolhidinho_ vai fazer o que comigo se eu não chamá-lo? Vai me amarrar em algemas de couro enquanto cavalga em cima de mim, Potterzinha?

- Se você realmente se importa com Malfoy, deveria me deixar entrar, Zabini.

- Esta é _precisamente_ a questão, Potter – Respondeu o sonserino – Não me importo com Malfoy, muito menos com você. Tenho objetivos mais altos que penetrar meus coleguinhas de escola.

- Você é ridículo – Cuspiu Harry transtornado, deixando as masmorras para trás. Ainda ouviu Blaise resmungando algo sobre Voldemort, mas decidiu ignorá-lo e seguir seu caminho ao encontro dos garotos na academia. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Draco voltaria, e se não voltasse, conseguiria a senha com Brian ou Samantha. Subia os degraus xingando-se de não ter feito isso antes, devia ter se lembrado das maçãs podres que ainda habitavam a Sonserina.

No pátio da escola, sentiu o tempo mais quente. O Sol estava forte e ao longe podia avistar um arco-íris por trás da torre mais alta da Grifinória. Harry teve um pensamento idiota que ligava o símbolo pelo qual trouxas representavam gays com as atividades de Fred na academia, juntando todos os membros da GWS em uma atividade pública. Não sabia o que esperar, exceto um dia extremamente divertido contando que Malfoy estivesse presente.

Chegando na academia, trocou de roupa no vestiário e tomou uma ducha. Hoje usaria sua sunga branca. Qualquer que fosse a notícia de Draco, aquela sunga o auxiliaria em desviar a atenção do sonserino. Pegou algumas toalhas e seguiu para o local onde ficava a piscina de 20 metros.

Chegando lá, a visão era realmente sensacional. Vários garotos e garotas de Hogwarts pela primeira vez juntos em trajes de banho. Até algumas professores arriscavam maiôs, cobertas com saídas de praia nas cadeiras de bronzeamento. Era quase um clima festivo e Harry, que nunca nem tinha entrado em qualquer clube trouxa, acreditou que aquilo era um tipo de paraíso. Estava profundamente agradecido ao diretor por essa ideia brilhante.

Fred já se posicionava do outro lado da piscina, o mais fundo, junto com outros garotos. Ele estava com uma sunga cinza e tinha um cronômetro na mão. Tanto Samantha quanto George o auxiliavam e acenavam para Harry se juntar a eles. Era um longo caminho de olhares até chegar onde os amigos estavam.

- Harry James Potter, que sunga! – Elogiou Fred, medindo-o por completo – Preparado?

- Vamos lá – Confirmou Harry, deixando seus óculos e sua toalha na cadeira, observando como todos os outros alunos ainda estavam tímidos para entrar na água. Não os culpava, ainda sentia uma certa vergonha de estar de sunga em frente a tanta gente. De certa forma, sua miopia ajudava a vencer esse medo.

- Carl? Brian? – Inquiriu Fred, olhando as outras posições. Os garotos acenaram assertivamente e Fred continuou sua procura – Onde está Malfoy?

- Já fui até as masmorras, não sei se está lá, não me deixaram entrar. – Respondeu Harry

- Oh... Ok. Então vamos começar com vocês e quando Malfoy chegar, nadamos com ele.

- Não haviam horários separados para as casas? – Perguntou Kinney, lembrando-se do folheto no dia da inauguração da academia.

- Dumbledore resolveu deixar todos livres para entrar quando bem entendessem, é uma das suas novas _medidas de integração_ das casas. Há folhetos nos vestiários e salas comunais. – Respondeu George

Harry, Carl e Brian alinharam-se na borda de piscina, flexionando os joelhos e mantendo o olhar fixo na água. Fred deu o sinal e eles mergulharam a toda velocidade na água morna, cobertos por um Sol cada vez mais forte. Harry vencia uns bons metros, mas seu nado não se comparava ao de Carl, que tinha pelo menos já cinquenta centímetros de vantagem e um estilo de nadar muito bonito, ondulando seu corpo dos pés a cabeça. Brian nadava de costas e estava no mesmo patamar e velocidade de Harry.

Em poucos minutos eles alcançavam a outra extremidade da piscina e viravam-se na água para retornar ao ponto de partida. Nesse intervalo, Carl tomou um metro de vantagem e Harry já tinha certeza que ganharia o desafio. Não lhe incomodava tanto perder porque sabia que qualquer coisa que quisesse das Gemialidades Weasley, Fred conseguiria de bom grado. Carl era quem sentia necessidade de provar sua importância perante o gêmeo, portanto tudo corria conforme deveria.

Quando alcançou a linha de chegada, apoiou suas mãos na borda e ao olhar pra cima, viu Malfoy em pé com sua sunga verde-musgo escuro, já com o corpo escorrendo gotas de água da ducha. Ele sorriu para o namorado e recebeu um modesto sorriso de volta. Sentia que embora as coisas não estivessem bem, não iriam impedi-lo de aproveitar o dia.

- Potter, fora da piscina! Você ficou em terceiro! – Anunciou Fred desgostoso com o grifinório.

Os gêmeos, Rony e Draco posicionaram-se na borda da piscina e passam os cronômetros para Harry, Carl, Brian e Samantha. Cada um cuidaria de um tempo, ao sinal de Sam. Quando mergulharam, Harry torceu com todas suas forças por Malfoy. Fred e George nadavam incrivelmente rápido, mas Draco era extremamente ágil com os braços e conseguia alguns centímetros de vantagem. Rony estava uma perna atrás de todos, mas perto da outra extremidade, conseguiu chegar ao nível de seus irmãos.

Na volta todos estavam quase iguais. Perto da metade Malfoy acelerou e ganhou pelo menos dez centímetros à frente. Mais alguns minutos e ele chegava com maestria aos pés de Harry. Quando saíram da piscina, checaram na prancheta de Samantha as marcações e Malfoy tinha sido 16 segundos mais rápido que Carl. Rony estava resmungando que Malfoy teria roubado, mas George lhe deu um tapão na nuca para que ficasse quieto. Harry teve que se contentar em dar-lhe apenas um largo sorriso, uma vez que não podia agarrá-lo e anunciar como estava orgulhoso de sua vitória.

- E você Sam? – Chamou Brian – Não vai tentar?

- Ah, não tem problema, vocês já competiram, depois eu entro. – Respondeu a garota, timidamente.

- Vamos comigo e com Ron, quem ganhar leva um milkshake pago pelos outros dois – Convidou Harry, tratando de enturma-la.

- Oh, bem... não sei. – Insistiu Samantha, tomada de vergonha. Brian pôs um braço por cima de seu ombro e a olhou com um sorriso.

- Vamos nós quatro. – Disse ele, acenando para Harry.

- Olá, sou Rony – Apresentou-se o ruivo à garota. – Irmão de Fred e George. Me chame de Ron.

- Olá Ron! Sou Sam. – Cumprimentou a garota, com um sorriso – Você é namorado daquela garota de cabelos cacheados, da sua casa, não?

- Sim... – Respondeu Rony, encarando o chão.

Fred deu o sinal e todos pularam na água. Harry tratou de não ter pressa, queria que Sam ganhasse essa rodada. Rony, por outro lado, tinha pelo menos meio metro de distância dela, à frente de todos. Tocaram a borda do outro extremo e voltaram com velocidade. Até onde via as pernas de Sam, Rony estava diminuindo sua velocidade e compreendeu que ele faria o mesmo pela garota. Ao finalizarem os vinte metros de volta, Fred anunciou que Sam vencera e que os esperavam na lanchonete da academia para comprarem o milkshake dela.

Ron correu a enrolar uma toalha em sua cintura, assegurando-se que Hermione estivesse ainda com o chapéu no rosto. Ao que parecia, o biquíni de Sam surtira efeitos no ruivo. Harry não podia culpá-lo, avistou Malfoy em uma das cadeiras de sol, com seus óculos escuros e bronzeador por toda pele. O ângulo horizontal lhe dava uma considerável vantagem em volume extra na sunga. Poderia fazer muitas coisas naquele momento, não fosse os olhares de toda escola em cima deles.

Aproximou-se do namorado e observou cada centímetro do seu corpo, cada gota de água da piscina escorrendo em sua pele. Quando sua visão chegou ao braço do sonserino, reparou que a marca negra se via mais nítida, como uma cicatriz recente na pele. A expressão de Harry tornou-se cheia de horror e ele teve medo que sua voz não saísse.

- Malfoy? O que... O que aconteceu com seu braço?

- Nada alarmante, Harry. Reparei isso hoje e fui falar com Dumbledore. Ele me disse que Voldemort poderia fazer coisas que tornassem as marcas mais visíveis com o objetivo de trazer dores de cabeça para seus ex-seguidores. – Respondeu o loiro sem alterar sua voz nem sua expressão – Não se preocupe com isso.

- Você quer dizer que ele pode fazer coisas com todos os ex-comensais da morte, por causa da marca negra? – Perguntou Harry transtornado

- Talvez. Seja como for, pare de se preocupar – Respondeu o garoto, bebendo um gole da cerveja que trouxera escondido da Sala Precisa.

Harry estava pálido. A possibilidade de Voldemort utilizar técnicas de tortura em ex-comensais da morte revirava seu estômago. Draco estava à mercê de ser objeto daquele verme, e dessa vez não só o ódio por seus pais corroía sua alma, mas também o medo dele machucar a única pessoa no mundo que o fazia se sentir vivo.

Estava determinado a por um fim nessa história de uma vez por todas.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

- CONTINUA -

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Notas da Autora:** Well well, vou dar uma dica pra vocês sobre a Sam. Ela contou uma versao da sua vida pra Draco e outra pra Harry. Harry não ligou os fatos, e o Draco vai ligar no proximo capitulo. Quem voce aposta que sao os pais dela considerando que ela contou versões diferentes para os dois? Voldy já conseguiu sentir a fúria de Harry nessa última cena, o que será que acontecerá agora? Muito bem, preciso esclarecer pra vocês que a lanchonete cobra os lanches, ao contrário da cozinha da Hogwarts, porque é como se fosse algo tercerizado pela escola. Eles tem que gastar galões em alguma coisa, certo? Sobre a ORGIA que muitos esperavam, eis aí já um começo delas. Ainda nao sei quem mais vai entrar no barulho, mas vamos vendo! Hahaha! Teremos mais coisas sujas vindo por aí, mas vou tentar explorar um pouco a parte decente da fic pq né gente, não da pra viver só de sexo (alias, isso me deu uma idéia pra fic) mas é isso! Não se preocupem com a review, fica o canal aberto para xingamentos, frustrações e etc. Sei que muitos de vocês não gostaram do Malfoy passivo no ultimo capitulo, mas a realidade é assim, todo queer boy que é top um dia tem vontade de testar ficar por baixo, e ele não é exceção. Não acho que vai virar uma regra, tudo depende com quem o Draco esta no momento, mas não vejo nenhum drama dele sentir o outro lado da coisa, afinal, não é como se fosse algo ruim! Hahaha! Espero que vocês estejam cientes que existem videos do Noah Carlisle nessas situações dirty, acho bastante GRAFICO pra vocês terem uma ideia do personagem, pelo menos pra verem foto dele e entenderem a aparência que eu descrevo nesse capitulo 19. Os links para o facebook estao aqui, qualquer LINK que voces precisem, me peçam la e eu mando . Um agradecimento MAIS que especial pra Lu, minha beta linda, que fez um trabalho extraordinário na correção dos detalhes deste e do ultimo capitulo.

.

**facebook**** . com /GeMalfoy**

**.**

**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732**

**.**

**facebook . com /groups/endlesstemptation/**

.

**Resp****ostas das reviews do capitulo 18:**

**ZindraPotter **( Zindra, que nome exótico, adorei! Haha! Super obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Com certeza vem muito mais emoções por aí, talvez um recorde delas! As vezes penso se não se torna enjoativo de tantos lemons, mas enfim, acho que não! Um beijo pra voce!) **lissetigerhotmail **( Lis lindissima, estou te mandando JA todos os links de videos pra voce assistir! SIM, drarry ja foi tao longe que fizeram um porn baseado neles! Infelizmente nao é com os atores do filme, MAS posso dizer que O HARRY é bem parecido, tanto que Noah Carlisle, coincidentemente, é o nome do ator que interpreta ele! HEHE! Bom saber que os romances pós sexo não broxam, sempre ficava preocupada com isso. Ah voce ja foi pesquisar o Carl e ficou apaixonada! Eu te disse, ele é LINDO! É um sonho ter videos dele, Noah é perfeito. Os impuberes são meus favoritos *-* Sobre o Ron, gosto e gosto MUITO da sua sugestão, eu tento botar ele mais ou menos no grau de paspalhice q a propria J.K sempre pintou, mas penso q ele ser friendly é uma ótima tendencia. Vamos ver se da certo, vou testar e ver como ele se sai com os meninos juntos. O plot Narcisa x Lucius x Severus tem pano pra manga ainda, entram mais em foco agora nos próximos capitulos, tudo ja bem planejadinho. Primeiro eu preciso explicar a Sam pra depois explicar o Severus e Lucius e ai sim tudo vai fazer sentido entre a minha fic e a historia do ultimo livro. De certa forma nao gosto muito de fugir do plot oficial, exceto pela Ginny, com quem o Harry NUNCA teve nem nunca tera quimica. J.K que chore, ela nao entra aqui por nada. Mas se eu contar mais coisa, vai ser um grande spoiler, então nao posso! Hahaha! Prometo que as coisas se esclarecem mais nos proximos capitulos e no demais, te mandarei todos os links!) **DW03 **(Amore, enquanto eu tiver o fôlego de vocês nas minhas mãos, é bom sinal! Hahaha! Essa reunião ja estava programada pra ser quente então não pude convidar o Ron ainda teria estragado muito do clima, e o Carl, como membro lindo e maravilhoso, merecia um ritual mais confortavel e prazeroso. Pretendo continuar com o mesmo ritmo de postagem, 1 ou 2 semanas a cada capitulo e vamos vendo como tudo se apresenta! Vou tentar manter o clima lemon mesmo na epoca do Harry encontrar o Voldy, tenho já algumas idéias de como fazer isso! Enfim, fico super feliz que esteja aproveitando! Super beijo!) **ToxicOne **(Ahh se o clima romantico não tira o excitante do lemon, então tudo caminha na direçao certa! É dificil pra nós, autoras, sabermos se as coisas quando caminham no ritmo "realista" da coisa se perde o encanto, porque afinal lemos pra fugir da realidade, mas todo mundo reagiu bem ao romance então ótimo sinal! Obrigada por compartilhar seu ponto de vista, Toxic! Um beijo!)

**Demais reviews ****sendo respondidas nelas mesmas ;)**


	20. Insaciável

**Endless Temptation**

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: meSlash

_Obs: Isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia.  
_

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Capitulo 20 – Insaciável**

**Atenção**: Para uma maior compreensão dos detalhes dos capítulos, acesse :

http: / endless. orgfree. com

(Tirem os espaços abaixo)  
**  
**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732  
facebook . com /groups/endlesstemptation/  
facebook . com/gemalfoy

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

Harry se jogou em uma das cadeiras de Sol ao lado de Draco, mas nem o Sol e nem todas as sungas masculinas de Hogwarts conseguiam colocar um sorriso em seu rosto. Ele estava no limite de sua paciência com Voldemort. Primeiro seus pais, depois quase Sirius e agora era Draco quem ele visava atingir? Harry se perguntava se Voldemort já sabia. Perguntava-se se ele poderia sentir todas as fortes emoções que sentia com Malfoy. Afinal, seria lógico, uma vez que Harry sentia seus ataques de fúria e decepção. Mas ao mesmo tempo, orgasmos seriam sentimentos provenientes do amor, que segundo Dumbledore, seria algo que Tom Riddle não seria capaz de entender.

Qualquer que fosse a possibilidade, precisava encontrar uma forma de acabar com isso, ou jamais poderia viver sua vida em paz ao lado de Malfoy.

Sam cruzou o caminho da piscina com seu milkshake na mão e Rony ao seu lado. Ambos caminhavam em direção à cadeira de Hermione e o ruivo parecia não parar de falar até ganhar sua atenção. Ela deu um sorriso para Harry e ele pensou que Ron estaria entrando em terreno perigoso se resolvesse se apaixonar por outra pessoa nesse momento. Hermione andava magoada com o mau humor dele ultimamente e não pensaria duas vezes antes de presumir que Rony estava interessado em outra.

- Dá pra acreditar que Sam nunca soube quem são os pais dela? – Perguntou Harry, observando-a ao longe. Malfoy virou seu olhar para ele.

- Como assim? Ela disse que a mãe dela foi morta por Voldemort e o pai estava em algum tipo de grupo de combate. – Respondeu o loiro, dando um gole em sua cerveja.

- Disse? - Harry soou surpreso – Não acho que prestei atenção quando ela contou isso. Tem certeza que eu estava com você quando ela disse isso?

- Eu realmente não me lembro, mas me lembro que era uma história parecida com a sua. – Admitiu Draco.

- Estranho. Ela me contou uma história totalmente diferente. Esses pais dela, não sei como puderam abandoná-la por um motivo tão fútil. Ela é tão inteligente e amável. Alguns pais realmente não merecem os filhos que tem. – Afirmou Harry, voltando seu olhar para Malfoy, delicadamente incluindo-o na observação.

Draco que antes já parecia um pouco inconstante, não conseguiu ceder ao clima de paz que prevalecia na quadra onde todos estavam. Subitamente levantou e sentou-se na cadeira de Sol, entrelaçando seus dedos por seu cabelo com os olhos fechados. Harry o olhou profundamente apreensivo.

- É a marca negra, não é? – Perguntou o moreno transtornado, sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- Não, não é nada. Pare de se preocupar.

- Por que você não me conta? Nós não deveríamos poder contar tudo um para o outro?

- Escute, se eu achasse que você pode me ajudar nisso, eu te contaria, mas são assuntos dos meus pais que você não sabe e são também coisas que eles não gostariam que você soubesse. Seria como se Black te contasse um segredo sobre Remus e você viesse me contar, entende? Não posso fazer isso, Harry, me desculpe. – Draco parecia aflito, mas Harry entendeu que deveria cessar suas perguntas.

- Ok. Entendi. – Disse Harry cabisbaixo

Eles permaneceram em um longo silêncio por volta de meia hora. Harry já havia deitado na cadeira novamente, com os olhos fechados e uma profunda sensação de impotência. Presumiu que a única possibilidade de Draco estar agindo daquela maneira seria porque a carta certamente era de seus pais e continha alguma coisa que não lhe fizera bem saber.

Mas Harry não entendia como ele podia ter superado a separação dos pais tão bem, e de uma hora para outra _algo_ sobre eles viera como uma bomba no humor do garoto. E se Harry não podia saber, teria algo a ver com a saúde de um deles? Não, isso não teria nenhum motivo para ser escondido. Talvez fossem motivos financeiros, sobre a separação de bens. Talvez não.

Fred Weasley veio com um sorvete de duas bolas na mão. Ele ofereceu a Malfoy, quem recusou prontamente e partiu para oferecer a Harry, o qual aceitou sem demora. Assim que Harry deu sua lambida sobrou por acidente no canto de sua boca, perto de sua bochecha, um considerável tanto de sorvete. Fred em um movimento automático se aproximou e adiantou-se para chupar aquela sobra em uma espécie de beijo rápido compreendido entre sua boca e sua bochecha. Harry riu e afastou Fred imediatamente. Atrás deles, Malfoy estava com um semblante chocado.

- Weasley, que diabos você esta fazendo? Ficou maluco? - Disse o sonserino se levantando transtornado.

- O que? Ele tinha sorvete no rosto! – Defendeu-se Fred rindo com ar ingênuo.

- Você não pode sair lambendo Harry aqui! Nós não estamos na maldita Sala Precisa, nós estamos em público, seu idiota! – Afirmou o loiro, gradualmente mais vermelho, tentando falar com a voz forte, mas em um tom que as outras pessoas não os ouvissem.

- Malfoy, calma, nós não fizemos nada demais. – Alegou Fred, perdendo um pouco do sorriso.

Draco se aproximou perigosamente do ruivo com a fúria em seus olhos.

- Se for pra _alguém_ fazer isso, quando algum dia _ele_ resolver sair contando pra todo mundo que está com um garoto. – Disse Malfoy indicando Harry com um movimento de cabeça – Então este alguém serei _eu_ e não _você_ entendeu? Nós podemos jogar seus joguinhos na Sala Precisa, mas aqui fora é a vida real e aqui o único que pode fazer qualquer coisa desse tipo com Harry sou eu e apenas _eu_. Ficou claro isso pra você? – Perguntou Draco, completamente sério, elevando suas sobrancelhas.

Fred acenou mudo e surpreso com a reação do garoto. Ainda tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, apenas para não ceder completamente às ordens de Malfoy, mas pausadamente dava passos para trás com as mãos erguidas teatralmente em defesa. Harry entendeu que ele não ia comprar uma briga com o sonserino e se perguntou se Fred ainda os aceitaria nas reuniões.

Draco estava furioso com a ideia de que alguém pudesse tirar Harry do armário que não fosse ele mesmo. Os pais de Fred poderiam até aceitar dois de seus milhares filhos sendo como eram, mas os pais dele não. Talvez sua mãe até tivesse aceitado bem Harry, mas seu pai provavelmente o mandaria de presente para Voldemort como janta de Nagini, se soubesse a verdade a fundo. Neste ponto, Draco lembrou-se da carta que recebera mais cedo aquele dia e para não explodir com Harry, decidiu sair da academia.

- Eu vou esfriar a cabeça, sozinho. Por favor, não me procure, ok? – Afirmou o loiro antes de ir.

- Eu fiz algo errado? – Perguntou Harry, olhando-o triste, deixando o verde de seus olhos contaminarem Draco em remorso.

- Não, Harry. Eu só quero passar um tempo sozinho pra pensar em algumas coisas. Mais tarde eu falo com você, ok? – Respondeu Draco, desviando o olhar.

- Ok. – Concordou o moreno, encarando o chão. Draco saiu em passos fortes, sumindo de vista.

Harry, que minutos atrás estava extasiado com a demonstração de possessividade de Malfoy, agora se sentia completamente miserável. Tinha certeza que sorrir para o que Fred fizera ao invés de não ter deixado que se aproximasse tanto, poderia ter lhe trazido mais dores de cabeça com o loiro. Mas fora tudo tão rápido. Como poderia ter evitado o ruivo se sequer sabia se que Fred iria mesmo fazê-lo? Devia ter reagido de outra forma. Ainda que fossem amigos, Fred deveria saber seus limites fora das reuniões da GWS.

Mas Fred foi também quem propiciara a situação que os levou a se reconciliarem depois da primeira briga que tiveram. Será que Draco teria esquecido desse detalhe? Ele se sentiu mal por tudo e sabia que não podia fazer nada. Não podia ir atrás de Draco nem poderia explicar-se com Fred, afinal Malfoy poderia ainda estar por ali observando-o. Não arriscaria perde-lo novamente. Resolveu ceder à estagnação. Deitou-se e, mais uma vez, tentaria ignorar suas agonias.

Sam deitou-se ao seu lado, estava de óculos escuros e sua pele já estava levemente vermelha.

- Olá Harry. Está gostando de pegar um Sol? – Perguntou a garota tranquilamente.

- Gostaria de poder dizer que sim. – Respondeu Harry desanimado.

- Algo errado?

- Sam... – Iniciou o moreno, olhando para a garota - ...por que você contou uma versão diferente de como foi criada para Malfoy?

Ela levantou seus óculos e olhou para Harry. Seus olhos estavam mais verdes que nunca em sua pele rosada.

- Oh Harry, se eu tivesse contado a verdade à Malfoy, como contei a você, toda a Sonserina acabaria sabendo que fui abandonada e isso seria motivo para fazerem pouco de mim. Se Malfoy soubesse, poderia nem querer a amizade de Brian e eu não poderia nunca correr o risco de prejudica-lo. Você deve entender que a fama dos Malfoy nunca foi muito boa. Hoje em dia, conforme conheço mais ele, Draco não parece tão ruim, mas não poderia ter certeza se posso confiar nele. Por favor, não conte nada a ele, tudo bem? – Respondeu Sam, alarmada.

- Oh sim. – Prometeu Harry, internamente se odiando por já ter contado. – Me desculpe ter perguntado isso.

- Não há problema. Apenas peguei a sua história e mudei um pouco a minha. No ano em que nasci, 1 ano antes de vocês, todos estavam sendo mortos por _você-sabe-quem_ e haviam muitos homens formando grupos de combate a _ele_. Seria uma história plausível.

- Sim. Mas, independente de Malfoy, você não deveria ter vergonha de ter sido adotada, sabe? Pior seria ter permanecido no orfanato e nunca ter conhecido Hogwarts.

- Normalmente não tenho vergonha sobre esse fato da minha vida. Mas não quero comprometer nem a minha fama, nem a de Bri. Até porque Harry, só vamos ficar aqui este ano. Não é como se todos precisassem saber detalhes de nossa vida de qualquer maneira – Respondeu Sam, voltando a por seus óculos escuros. Harry concordou e seguiu mudando de assunto, para evitar alguma discussão. Hoje o dia não estava muito bom.

- E Ron parece animado com sua amizade.

- Ronald é uma graça. Hermione, sua namorada, também é um amor de pessoa. Um pouco ciumenta, mas o que posso dizer, não somos todos? – Riu-se ela, olhando-o animada – Espero que ele esteja querendo somente minha amizade, pois Hermione e eu já somos quase melhores amigas. É estranho como depois de conversarmos apenas alguns minutos, encontramos tantas coisas em comum. Devo admitir que Rony é bonitinho, temos o mesmo gosto para homens também, mas não vou roubá-lo dela, seria sonserino demais e há muito tempo não tenho uma amizade tão instantânea.

Harry sorriu sozinho. Podia entender perfeitamente a facilidade de Sam em gostar de Hermione, mas não esperava que a amiga aceitasse Sam tão imediatamente. Hermione era bastante seletiva com suas amizades e em sete anos, Harry nunca vira ela com alguma amiga mulher, além de Ginny. Mesmo Ginny não era uma amizade frequente, e talvez agora as coisas tivessem se encaixando para dar um respiro a Rony. Harry apenas não sabia como o amigo reagiria nas reuniões da GWS e suspeitava que ele tivesse, de fato, algum interesse adicional em Sam.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

Na sua cama, Draco sentia-se incapaz frente aos fatos que ocorriam naquela manhã. Ele precisava ser forte, precisava não ter medo, mas estava dilacerando-se por dentro, aterrorizado das coisas que poderiam acontecer a ele e às pessoas que amava, com a volta da marca negra em seu braço.

Ele olhava para a marca e ela queimava de uma forma quase dolorosa. Encostou sua cabeça na parede atrás da cabeceira de sua cama, e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, sem mudar a expressão em seu rosto. Draco não era tão forte assim. Podia ser um sonserino, mas isso não significava ser de ferro. Dessa vez ele não teria escolha senão encarar seu destino.

Além de tudo isso, ainda tinha que assistir o comportamento romântico de Harry com Fred. Isso incomodava Draco mais do que ele gostava de admitir. Ele não se preocupava tanto que Harry pudesse gostar de um ruivo pobre a um loiro rico, mas a intimidade deles era muito maior por dormirem sempre juntos no mesmo quarto. Talvez isso não fosse motivo o bastante para vencer as vantagens que Draco apresentava, mas já tinha provado o que era beijar Fred, sabia que a concorrência era considerável.

Ainda que isso fizesse seu coração doer, talvez o ajudasse a encontrar motivos para não gostar mais de Harry, até odiá-lo novamente. Talvez isso facilitasse sua vida. Talvez amar outra pessoa fosse o mais certo a fazer e não lhe traria tantos problemas como namorar _o escolhido_. Mais uma vez ele estava entre o que era certo e o que era fácil.

Ele pegou o diário de Harry de sua bolsa, e resolveu abrir onde havia parado. Decidiu que talvez aquelas notas relaxassem sua mente, e desviassem seu pensamento.

O conteúdo que encontrou não tinha qualquer data marcada.

''_Hoje o dia poderia ser resumido em boas e péssimas descobertas. Hoje era o dia do primeiro passeio a Hogsmead, e Tio Válter não assinou minha autorização. Resultado: Fui obrigado à apelar para a capa de invisibilidade. Muito embora achasse que meu plano não tinha falhas, estava nevando e os gêmeos encontraram meus passos na neve. Mas não queriam estragar meus planos, me surpreenderam me apresentando um artefato maravilhoso chamado O Mapa dos Marotos._

_Trata-se__ de um mapa de Hogwarts que mostra onde todos estão, o que estão fazendo, o tempo todo e também todas as passagens secretas do castelo. Consegui chegar à Dedos de mel por DENTRO do castelo. Fred e George são brilhantes, eles me deram o mapa, assim, __gratuitamente__. Pois bem, chegando lá, encontrei com Ron e Mione, nos divertimos e até brincamos com Malfoy e seus fiéis companheiros na neve. Puxei seus pés e o arrastei uns bons metros até que estivesse bastante assustado. Ele ficou tão aterrorizado, foi perfeito. _

_Mais tarde o Ministro apareceu no bar de Madame Rosmerta e pude ouvir que conversavam sobre a presença de dementadores no bar dela. O Ministro justificou que se tratava de uma medida de segurança por minha causa e logo que entraram no bar, os segui._

_Infelizmente o que vim a descobrir foi mais do que poderia aceitar. Sirius Black era na verdade amigo de meus pais, era meu maldito PADRINHO! E foi ele quem contou a Voldemort a localização de meus pais. Ele era AMIGO DELES, ELE OS TRAIU! Não posso acreditar como alguém pudesse ter motivos suficientes para matar pessoas dessa maneira. Se ele está me procurando para me matar, eu espero de verdade que me encontre, pois eu estou pronto como nunca estive na vida para matá-lo. EU VOU MATÁ-LO!_ ''

A última frase tomou quase toda a página do diário. Estava riscada várias vezes, com muita força sobre o papel. Draco estava assustado com a determinação de Harry em matar Sirius. Não tinha a menor ideia como acabaram ficando amigos novamente. Mas se havia algo que chamara sua atenção nas notas desse dia foi o tal Mapa dos Marotos. Devia ser algo maravilhoso ter um mapa que apontasse onde todos estão. Mais uma vez, Harry estava babando nos gêmeos. Draco presumiu que eles deviam ser uma paixãozinha que o garoto já nutria há muito tempo. Malfoy tinha um plano para esclarecer estes sentimentos de Harry, mas esta era a menor de suas preocupações no momento.

- Hey, eu trouxe um lanche pra você – Brian bateu em sua porta aberta, com um saco de papel em suas mãos. Draco o convidou a entrar, discretamente guardando o diário em seu malão.

- Obrigado, Bri. – Agradeceu o loiro, recebendo o pacote.

- Por que você não apareceu para o almoço? – Perguntou Kinney, sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Precisei passar um tempo sozinho. Muita coisa para pensar. – Respondeu Draco.

- Oh certo. Devo avisar o pessoal que você não vai hoje?

- Não vou aonde?

- Na reunião da GWS hoje à noite. Você vai?

- Humm... Sim. Precisava apenas de algumas horas sozinho, não dias. – Justificou Draco, assegurando de que seus problemas não parecessem tão importantes.

- Ok, se eu puder ajudar, não hesite em me avisar. – Afirmou Brian, levantando-se da cama.

- Não é nada importante. – Malfoy agradeceu, já dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

- Se você diz...

- E você e o irmão do Weasley? Parece que é o começo de algo aí, hein? – Brincou o loiro, sorridente.

- George? É divertido estar com ele, mas acho que está ficando apaixonado demais. – Respondeu Kinney displicentemente.

- Sabe, eu os ouvi comentando um dia com Potter que não podiam com uma massagem. Aparentemente é a fraqueza dos gêmeos. Talvez nós pudéssemos violar algumas regras, como bons sonserinos, e combinar de nos desafiarmos a fazer uma massagem neles durante os desafios da reunião. Nas oportunidades que tivermos de desafiar alguém, eu escolho você e você me escolhe e desafiamos a massagear um deles, eu o Fred e você o George. – Draco tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto. Brian abriu um sorriso.

- É uma ótima ideia! – Riu o moreno – Aguardamos você hoje à noite então.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

Mais tarde na reunião daquela noite, os meninos se encontraram na Sala Precisa. Fred, ao reparar o momento em que Malfoy entrou na sala, puxou-o de lado para uma conversa discreta.

- Hey Malfoy, sobre hoje mais cedo, queria me desculpar com você. Harry é seu namorado, eu e ele somos amigos há muito tempo e eu acabo esquecendo que ele não tem mais certas liberdades. Vou me policiar fora das reuniões, você tem minha palavra. – Afirmou Fred sério, sem sombra de brincadeiras.

- Fred, acho ótima sua iniciativa, mas estive pensando e acho que Harry está bem grandinho pra decidir por si mesmo. Acabei exagerando em algo que não é minha decisão, sabe? Pensando bem, acho que Harry tem uma certa queda por você há um tempo. – Respondeu Draco despreocupado.

- Por que você diz isso? - Perguntou o ruivo, completamente surpreso com a afirmação.

- Pela maneira como ele fala de você e olha para você. Até hoje de manhã isso me fazia um pouco ciumento, então tirei um tempo sozinho para pensar e concluí que a decisão é dele. Eu não posso brigar com todos que gostam de Harry ou com ele por gostar de outros. Então vou simplesmente deixar acontecer o que tiver que acontecer.

- C-Certo... Apenas não vá ver coisas onde não tem, ok? Harry e eu somos somente amigos, ele é completamente apaixonado por você, Malfoy.

- É o que ele diz. Bom, vamos à reunião? – Apressou Draco, encerrando o assunto.

- Se você insiste. – Concordou Fred, ainda sem acreditar no que Malfoy contara sobre Harry.

Eles se dirigiram ao grupo. Malfoy beijou brevemente a boca de Harry e logo sentou-se ao seu lado. Carl tinha seu cabelo molhado, estava tirando sua capa ao mesmo tempo em que revelava uma camisa de mangas longas preta semiaberta e desabotoava sua calça. Com o tempo, camisa, gravata e boxer tornara-se o uniforme das reuniões. Capas, calças, meias e sapatos estavam dispensados desde o inicio.

Fred deixou sugerido que mantivessem a gravata como indicador de suas casas e também para servir de apetrecho facilitador a puxar um beijo nos desafios. Malfoy estava mais convencido que ele era na verdade adepto de bondage. Não o culpava, pois achava uma brilhante ideia manter as gravatas.

Carl dobrou as mangas da camisa e revelou uma boxer preta curta que garantiu a admiração de todos outros presentes na sala. Embora sua gravata da corvinal fosse azul e branca, ela era o detalhe que destacava seus olhos frente ao figurino preto. Brian e Harry usavam boxers cinza, George uma verde escura e Fred uma vermelha. Ele insistia que tons quentes combinavam com seu cabelo e não usaria tons pastel tão cedo. Draco usava uma branca bastante justa, com o desenho de um dragão em preto nas laterais.

Fred sentou-se em frente a todos e pigarreou, recrutando a atenção do grupo discretamente. Não tinha exatamente boas notícias, mas sim uma enquete para apresentar ao grupo.

- Boa noite a todos. Pessoal, hoje precisamos conversar algo sério antes de começarmos nossa reunião – Iniciou o ruivo com ar dramático – Muitos de vocês já conhecem meu irmão Ronald. Carl e Brian são os menos acostumados a ele, então hoje, antes de iniciarmos a diversão, preciso conversar com vocês sobre este último Weasley. Primeiramente, gostaria de avisá-los que ele é um pé no saco. Ele vem nos seguindo direto porque, pelo jeito cansou de andar só com a namoradinha e suas amigas. Em segundo lugar, ele é hetero, 100% hetero. Tenho quase certeza que vai se traumatizar para toda vida se participar das reuniões que temos. E por último, ele costuma falar demais quando está nervoso, o que significa uma fragilidade de nosso sigilo, a menos que coloquemos alguma espécie de _dedo-duro-trava-língua_ a cada início de reunião com ele presente.

- Sobre os prós. – Continuou George - Podemos dizer que ele lidou bastante bem com a nossa revelação. Não tem uma tendência homofóbica, pelo menos não ainda. Precisamos saber quantos de você são a favor ou contra a participação dele na reunião de hoje. Acreditamos que uma reunião vai bastar pra fazê-lo desistir, porque planejamos fazer ela em um local especial para Ron.

- Diremos que nos reunimos sempre na Casa dos Gritos. – Disse Fred com um largo sorriso brincalhão - E faremos a reunião de hoje no quarto com mais aranhas de lá. Pra quem não sabe, Ron tem uma forte aracnofobia. Isto, associado aos nossos atos libidinosos, deve espantá-lo de vez. Portanto, levante a mão quem for contra essa experiência de Ronald em nosso grupo, e se for a maioria, apenas o despistaremos interminavelmente.

Fred levantou sua própria mão ao terminar o anúncio, Brian e Malfoy o acompanharam. Apesar do cutucão de Harry, o sonserino não mudou sua opinião.

- Temos um empate. – Disse George

- Graças a você, palhaço. – Respondeu Fred, dando um tapa em sua nuca.

- Você sabe que ele nunca vai parar de nos seguir se não o traumatizarmos. Será uma reunião estragada em prol de várias reuniões em paz, Fred.

- É, eu sei. É que ver todos já sem calça e pedir pra vestirem de novo é difícil pra mim...

Todos deram risada, menos Brian que se mantinha razoavelmente sério.

- Por que não simplesmente dizer um ''não'' bem redondo pra ele? Nada contra o irmão de vocês, mas não sei se com um hetero presente faríamos muita coisa. – Disse o garoto, recebendo a concordância de Malfoy do outro lado da sala.

- Infelizmente Brian, Ron é insuportavelmente insistente. – Alegou George - Acredite, uma vez quando éramos pequenos, ganhamos um par de walkie-talkies de nosso pai, uma bugiganga de trouxas que você pode se comunicar por voz com alguém distante alguns metros de você. Ficamos entusiasmados com aquilo, e Fred e eu queríamos brincar só nós dois, sem ninguém pra encher o saco. Mas não, por três meses, TRÊS MESES, todos os dias ele nos pedia pra brincar junto. Chegamos a fazer um pacto que não emprestaríamos até ele desistir e acabamos tendo que desistir do pacto, tamanha insuportabilidade do pirralho. Então acho melhor traumatiza-lo de uma vez e pronto.

- Bom... vocês o conhecem melhor que eu. Talvez seja a melhor maneira. – Cedeu Kinney, levantando os ombros.

- Covarde. – Disse Malfoy, descrente do colega. Brian sorriu e Harry desistia de tentar mudar Draco.

Todos começaram a se vestir novamente. Fred achava uma cena muito triste todos se vestirem antes de qualquer contato, mas preferia acreditar que sacrifícios eram necessários em prol da paz do grupo. Ele notou Carl vestindo sua calça e observou como era sexy o momento em que a calça encostava finalmente na sua boxer. Talvez fosse a ansiedade de tocá-lo que fizesse até mesmo o ato de vestir-se parecer sexy. Esperava que esse drama acabasse logo.

- Fred, como exatamente vamos até a Casa dos Gritos sem Filtch nos ver? – Perguntou Harry enquanto arrumava sua gravata no lugar.

- George e eu descobrimos algo fantástico em nossas expedições hoje. Há uma porta no fundo do vestiário do galpão da piscina coberta. Esta porta leva a uma sala com uma escada no chão, e descendo ela você dá em um túnel enorme que acaba dentro da Casa dos Gritos! – Respondeu o ruivo entusiasmado. Harry estreitou os olhos com ar suspeito. Porque haveria uma passagem para a Casa dos Gritos dentro da academia?

Eles saíram da Sala Precisa e quando chegaram ao pátio, Rony aguardava sentado em um dos muros. Já estava escuro e o tempo esfriava novamente. Ele levantou animado quando avistou os garotos chegarem e juntou-se a eles, aguardando a permissão dos irmãos de segui-los.

- Ron, você lembra o que conversamos. Certo? É _na_ Casa dos Gritos e em um quarto _com_ aranhas que nos reunimos. – Alertou Fred, ainda tentando convencê-lo uma última vez a desistir.

- Sim – Ron engoliu seco - Mas vou tentar. Trabalhei no meu medo de aranhas por todo verão. Vamos lá!

Os garotos olharam entre si e decidiram silenciosamente que a luta era em vão. Seguiram para o galpão da piscina coberta, e chegando lá entraram por uma porta lateral, coberta pelos arbustos do jardim. Filtch talvez nem sequer soubesse da existência daquela porta, pois não tinha nem tranca. Eles acenderam suas varinhas, caminhando pelas bordas da piscina em direção ao vestiário masculino, tomando o cuidado de não pisar em falso.

Ao chegar à tal porta, os gêmeos fizeram Rony ir na frente. Harry comprovou suas suspeitas de que tinham aprontado alguma para o irmão quando o túnel que levava à Casa dos Gritos continha milhares de teias de aranha pelo caminho. Ron tinha calafrios por todo percurso e Fred fazia caretas zombeteiras para os outros atrás de si.

Estava bastante escuro no túnel, mesmo com todas as varinhas acesas em _lumus maxima_. No fim da fila, Malfoy seguia atrás de Carl, enquanto Harry estava mais a frente, cuidando dos gêmeos e de Brian com Rony. Havia água no chão e goteiras por toda extensão, parecia um ambiente bastante inexplorado e pouco mágico.

Carl simulou um tropeção e Draco trombou em suas costas, automaticamente segurando-se em seu corpo para evitar a caída. Ele virou para desculpar-se enquanto o sonserino estava ainda muito próximo de si e alternou o olhar entre os lábios e os olhos de Draco.

- Me desculpe Malfoy.

Tornou-se muito difícil para Malfoy não aproveitar a escuridão e vencer aquela distância entre os dois para roubar um beijo do corvinal. Ele ameaçou aproximar seu rosto, mas Carl sorriu e virou-se, continuando a caminhar. Esse tipo de provocação acabava com Malfoy, pois era o jogo que _ele_ fazia com os outros e não os outros com ele.

Ao chegarem na Casa dos Gritos, tudo estava muito sujo e empoeirado. A cama que estava lá na última vez que Harry e Ron pisaram no lugar, ainda permanecia quebrada no canto do quarto. Rony franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou os gêmeos com descrença.

- Não venham me dizer que vocês frequentam esse lugar. Esta tudo exatamente como na última vez que estive aqui! – Acusou o ruivo com suas orelhas vermelhas.

- Não podemos deixar pistas Ron, sempre deixamos o quarto assim ao sairmos – Justificou Harry, antecipando a confusão que os gêmeos entrariam para justificar a situação.

- _Reparo. _ – George iniciou o conserto da cama, enquanto Brian o auxiliava limpando o quarto com magia. Malfoy tinha uma expressão de decepção em seu rosto. Acostumado a mansões, aquela espelunca era quase claustrofóbica.

Após tudo estar limpo e no devido lugar, Fred sugeriu que todos voltassem às vestimentas tradicionais da reunião. Ron ficou chocado ao ver todos reduzirem-se a camisas, gravatas e boxers. Era o primeiro _round_ de choque da noite, mas ele tratou de imitá-los antes que os gêmeos percebessem seu deslocamento.

Ron infelizmente não vestia uma boxer. Sua samba-canção não era feia, mas estava longe de ser algo sexy. Ele reparou que seu corpo também não seguia o padrão dos garotos. Todos tinham uma barriga mais lisa e a sua tinha certa protuberância. Ele a encolheu e se manteve rezando para aguentar contraí-la a noite toda.

Paralelamente, Carl tirava sua roupa encarando Malfoy, que reciprocamente abandonava as peças de roupa do jeito mais sensual que conseguia. Harry estava preocupado demais com Ron para perceber, mas o sonserino frequentemente mirava um olhar mordendo o lábio inferior para o corvinal. Havia uma tensão sexual crescente entre eles, muito embora Carl muitas vezes deixasse Draco no vácuo, apenas para confundi-lo.

Eles sentaram-se em circulo com Fred tradicionalmente à frente de todos. Mais uma vez o ruivo iniciava a reunião, agora tentando parecer um bom irmão.

- Boa noite a todos. – Anunciou ele, com ar formal – Hoje, como vocês puderam perceber, temos um convidado mais que especial entre nós. Sim senhores, mais um Weasley, Ronald Weasley!

Ron acenou timidamente. Harry sentia uma pena permanente do amigo. Tinha certeza que se dependesse dos gêmeos, os desafios hoje teriam uma alta carga sexual a titulo de traumatiza-lo para a vida toda. Esperava que Ron fosse forte e ganhasse a confiança dos irmãos. Ao mesmo tempo, não tinha certeza se teria coragem de fazer algo sexual na frente dele.

- Ron é o primeiro, e acreditamos que também o último hetero a estar entre nós. – Continuou o garoto – Ele provou ser um fiel irmão e temos plena fé que poderá se adaptar às nossas reuniões.

Brian deixou escapar uma risadinha, mas George o repreendeu discretamente antes que Fred fosse contagiado pelo riso. Concentração era essencial nesse momento.

- E então, o que vocês fazem nas reuniões além de falar de sexo? – Perguntou Ron animado. Suas perguntas e ações sempre provocavam olhares entre todos antes de responderem.

- Nós _fazemos_ coisas sexuais também, Weasel. – Zombou Malfoy, recebendo olhares risonhos de uns e censuradores de outros. Ron parecia concordar com tudo em automático.

- Também comemos petiscos de aranha com azeitona e cerveja amanteigada. – Arriscou Carl, arrancando uma gargalhada gostosa de Malfoy e risos dos outros participantes.

- Eu passo os petiscos, mas aceito a cerveja! – Riu Ron, procurando garrafas pelo quarto.

- Ron, vamos lá. O que fazemos aqui é predominantemente o que Malfoy falou. Jogamos _Veritasserum ou Imperius_ em um aspecto pervertido do jogo, entende? – Perguntou George, tentando não soar muito direto. Tinha consciência que deveria traumatizar o irmão, mas como sua própria sexualidade havia sido revelada há tão pouco tempo, não tinha toda a coragem que precisava para isso.

- Acho que entendo. Eu tenho que... participar? – Perguntou Rony, profundamente inseguro.

Por alguns minutos fez-se um silêncio mortal no quarto. Os gêmeos tinham consciência que obrigá-lo a participar seria o caminho mais curto para traumatiza-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, não tinham certeza do quanto estariam exagerando na maldade com o irmão. Tinham que encontrar um meio termo para esta situação.

- Ron, nós vamos te dar a opção de não participar porque sabemos que só de assistir, você vai desistir. – Anunciou Fred, por fim com ar vencedor. Rony fez uma careta e encostou-se na parede atrás de si. - Muito bem, todos prontos?

Eles jogaram os dados e logo Harry era apontado como desafiador e Carl como desafiado. Malfoy ajeitou-se na almofada sob a qual estava sentado, estreitando os olhos. Harry recolheu os dados e repassou o olhar pelo corvinal.

- Carl, _Veritasserum_ ou _Imperius_? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Vou começar por Veritas hoje, Potter – Respondeu o garoto, sorrindo discretamente. Dividiu um olhar rápido com Malfoy e voltou a encarar Harry. Recebeu a dose da poção, bebeu e preparou-se para a pergunta.

- Conte-nos um detalhe seu que você considera broxante – Sugeriu Harry, deixando Carl surpreso.

- Não tenho medo de magoar alguém para dar chance a uma experiência sexual prazerosa. Em outras palavras, às vezes não consigo me segurar sem trair. Odeio isso em mim, mas meu corpo tem vontades fortes demais para negar satisfação a ele. – Respondeu Carl, um pouco envergonhado – Acredito que por isso Fred e eu nos demos tão bem. Ele nunca quis me prender, então eu nunca quis fugir.

No sorriso que Carl e Fred compartilharam, Harry viu sua missão de buscar defeitos no corvinal completamente frustrada. Malfoy identificava-se com a situação de Carl, muito embora não conseguisse negar que Harry valia o sacrifício de ser fiel. Até o fato de Harry aceitar esse jogo da GWS o fazia mais perfeito que os outros.

- Você namora o Fred? – Questionou Rony, descruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos.

- Nós namoramos um tempo, mas hoje não temos nada... _fixo_, por assim dizer. – Respondeu Carl.

- Eu acho que a fidelidade é superestimada. – Adicionou Brian - Se você pensar bem, o que importa a pessoa beijar outras quando está longe de você? Antes de namorar você, ela beijou outras de qualquer forma! Nem sempre amor e prazer se misturam. Se então se trata de não amar mais uma pessoa, nem há mais porque continuar o namoro.

- E por que você teria vontade de beijar outras pessoas, amando uma só? – Perguntou Harry, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Porque prazer nem sempre inclui amor – Concluiu Brian – Você pode fazer coisas com todo mundo aqui na GWS e isso não te faz amar menos Malfoy, certo?

- Sim, mas nós nos submetemos a isso por diversão e não porque _precisamos_ de outras pessoas...

- Mas é muito fácil pensar que você não precisa de algo quando você já a tem. Lógico que vocês dois podem bastar a si mesmos, mas acredite Potter, todo namoro se desgasta com o tempo, por mais que você ame a pessoa. O ser humano não nasceu pra ser monogâmico. – Insistiu Kinney, sem alterar o tom de voz – Vocês só não sentem isso porque _já_ têm uma política de ficar com outras pessoas.

- Eu devo dizer que concordo com Harry. – Admitiu George – Ainda que os namoros se desgastem, mais vale um namoro desgastar naturalmente do que procurar outras pessoas para salvar seu namoro.

- A questão não é salvar o namoro. – Disse Fred – Você tem _vontades_. Você conhece um cara lindo e você tem que negar a si mesmo a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor, dia após dia, pra manter a pessoa que está com você feliz. Você vai contra você mesmo quase todos os dias pra que quem você namora fique satisfeito com a sua fidelidade. No começo tudo é novidade e você consegue com muita facilidade negar os convites. Mas a partir do momento que não sobra nada além da rotina, os convites de novas sensações se tornam cada vez mais apelativos. Mesmo que você no fim das contas _consiga_ ser fiel, você vai se odiar muito todas as vezes que você se olhar no espelho.

- Fora que você não ganha um ''prêmio'' nem nenhuma recompensa por fidelidade. – Adicionou Carl – Quando você já namora há muito tempo e aquilo já virou rotina, tudo que você tem muitas vezes é o mau humor do namorado na maior parte do tempo, tédio e até suspeitas infundadas em alguns casos.

- Mas se os dois se esforçam para ser fiel, é um esforço em conjunto, pelo amor que há entre essas duas pessoas! – Disse Harry agitado – Como você pode beijar uma pessoa que acabou de... sei lá, ter feito sexo oral em outro cara? Vocês realmente acreditam que ainda há amor nessa situação?

- Na prática, Harry. – Respondeu Fred – Você não vai chegar em casa depois de ter feito um oral em outro cara e sair beijando seu namorado. Não é assim. Essa infidelidade permitida acaba acontecendo em situações que você está longe ou em dias que você talvez nem vá acabar vendo seu namorado. Lógico que SE você volta depois de fazer isso e já vai beijando quem você hipoteticamente ama, você não ama droga nenhuma, você só está mantendo um namoro por medo de se arriscar em outro relacionamento. Mas situações eventuais, que você talvez nunca mais nem volte a ficar com aquela pessoa que você fez sexo oral, jamais vão ser amor. E se virarem amor, parte daquele momento em que você percebe que é recíproco, questionar se você acha que vale ou não mudar de namorado e iniciar um novo relacionamento.

- Exatamente isso. – Concordou Carl.

- Eu acho que três pessoas poderiam namorar sem nenhum problema. – Disse Rony, intervindo na conversa – Porque se há três pessoas, de repente você nem precisa de mais.

- Você quer dizer três se _você_ for o único do sexo oposto no trio, certo? – Corrigiu Draco – Imagine, Weasel, que seja você e mais um cara namorando a Granger. Ela com certeza estará satisfeita, mas você não vai precisar de outras pessoas em algum momento?

Rony calou-se e entrou no que parecia, um grande exercício de concentração. Havia falhas em sua afirmação, e cada vez que pensava em corrigi-la, mais acabava concordando internamente com Fred.

- Eu continuo achando que o desgaste natural é o mais digno a se fazer. – Continuou George, notando que Brian posicionava-se indiferente à sua opinião – Do contrário, é tudo uma grande falta de respeito com o seu parceiro.

- Se você não combinar isso antes com ele, sim. – Afirmou Kinney – Tudo vai do que você promete a pessoa que está com você. Se você não promete nada, você não tem que cumprir com nada. Sem mentiras, sem desculpas e sem arrependimentos.

- Pense no lado bom dessa política, Harry. – Sugeriu Fred – Se todos concordassem com esse tipo de relacionamento, você poderia beijar qualquer cara sem se preocupar em magoar ninguém, sem se preocupar em ter de ligar pra ele no outro dia. É bem isso. Aqui na GWS nós temos uma versão pequena do que seria o modelo perfeito para o mundo. Vai negar que você não gosta de apertar outros bumbuns além do Malfoy? Não desmerecendo o seu, Malfoy. – Riu Fred, desculpando-se – O seu é uma delícia de agarrar, a propósito, só acho que todos apreciamos a variedade de bumbuns aqui presente, não?

- Também gosto muito do seu, Weasley. – Malfoy riu alto, junto com todos outros presentes, incluindo Harry. Mas Harry tinha um ponto de vista diferente de Fred neste aspecto, muito mais próximo do ideal de George, embora soubesse que em muitos aspectos Fred tinha razão e talvez relacionamentos fossem mesmo difíceis de gerenciar.

- De tudo isso... – Iniciou Rony com um ar levemente confuso -... tudo que podemos concluir é que a única coisa que pode manter duas pessoas juntas por muito tempo é a confiança de que ambos estarão ''disponíveis'' sempre um para o outro?

- Talvez um pouco mais que isso, Ron. – Respondeu Fred – A confiança é essencial, é a coluna vertebral do relacionamento. Mas, além disso, estar lá sempre, o que chamaríamos aqui de lealdade, é definitivamente o que vai fazer durar. Se há algo mais importante que namorar, é ser amigo. Muitas vezes durante um relacionamento, você fica tão acomodado que se esquece do papel de amigo. Estar ali em todos os momentos que a pessoa precisa de você, estar ali para o que der e vier. Isso tudo é maior que qualquer sexo com um estranho. Só isso pode fazer durar.

- Faz sentido. – Concordou Rony, encarando o irmão. Em anos de convivência, jamais podia imaginar que Fred entendia tanto de relacionamentos.

- Se você passa a concordar com essa política de relacionamento aberto. – Continuou Harry – Você não acaba multiplicando as chances de seu namorado achar alguém melhor?

- Sim. – Respondeu Brian – Mas ao mesmo tempo, se você prendê-lo em uma fidelidade, tudo vai desgastar mais rápido e você então multiplica as chances de se irritarem a ponto de brigarem e nunca mais ficarem juntos. Você perde aí não só o namorado, como o amigo que você tinha antes do relacionamento começar.

- Então para manter alguém com você a vida inteira, a única maneira seria o relacionamento aberto? – Concluiu Harry desanimado.

- Basicamente, sim. – Confirmou Fred – Mas não faça soar como se isso fosse ruim, Harry!

Após alguns minutos, Harry e toda a sala olhou para Malfoy, quem carregava agora o dever de dar sua opinião sobre o assunto. Ele sorriu e olhou de volta para Harry com tranquilidade.

- Nós desgastaremos nosso relacionamento naturalmente, aproveitando os benefícios da GWS, e quando as brigas começarem, conversaremos sobre abrir nosso relacionamento oficialmente. – Respondeu o loiro, sorrindo para o namorado e para o resto dos garotos. Harry sorriu genuinamente.

- Pronto, temos um plano perfeito. – Respondeu o moreno divertido, adiantando-se para dar um beijo rápido em Draco. Carl encarava os dois sem expressão, como se nada tivesse ouvido. Era para ele que Malfoy olhava enquanto Harry o beijava na bochecha. Fred observou essa troca de olhares e adiantou-se para encerrar o clima entre os dois.

- E então, todos já opinaram na polêmica questão de relacionamentos? Podemos prosseguir?

Todos concordaram e Carl interrompeu o olhar para Malfoy, recolhendo e jogando os dados em seguida. Agora ele era o desafiador e Brian o desafiado.

- Veritas ou _Imperius_, Kinney? – Perguntou o garoto. Brian repassou um olhar por Malfoy antes de responder.

- Vou de _Veritasserum_ só para poupar nosso convidado hetero de hoje. – Respondeu Kinney, mirando Rony com um sorriso afetado. Tomou a dose em um gole só, pronto para o que pudesse vir em seguida.

- Você já se apaixonou algum dia, a ponto de abrir mão dos seus princípios sobre relacionamentos? – Perguntou o corvinal.

- Não. – Respondeu Brian, evitando encarar George – Não sei se seria capaz disso algum dia.

O que mais machucava George era o fato de Brian estar sob o efeito de _Veritasserum_ durante essa resposta. George jamais concordaria com um relacionamento aberto. Embora estivesse aproveitando as vantagens da GWS para ter a oportunidade de ficar com o garoto, esperava que o interesse exclusivo que sentia por ele fosse recíproco.

Brian jogou os dados e agora era o desafiador, com Malfoy sendo o desafiado. Sorriu animado, sabia que agora poderia cumprir com o combinado mais cedo.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, Malfoy. _Imperius_? – Sugeriu Brian.

- _Imperius_, meu caro Kinney. – Confirmou Draco entusiasmado – Hoje, em plena homenagem ao nosso querido Weasel aqui. – Disse o garoto, sorrindo perverso para o ruivo que o encarava sem se importar com as provocações.

- Muito bem, Malfoy. Seu desafio é aplicar uma massagem erótica em Fred. Precisa de _Imperius_ ou vai por conta própria? – Perguntou Brian, segurando o riso.

- Vou por conta, obrigado Brian. Ei Weasel! Prepare-se para sua primeira experiência gay-voyeur! – Provocou o loiro, fazendo todos rirem – Vou pegar seu irmão!

Rony estava assustado e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Malfoy era um palhaço entre amigos, tinha que concordar com Harry que ele era bem mais sociável longe dos amigos da sonserina. No entanto, não sabia se estava preparado para ver seu irmão em atos eróticos com ele.

Malfoy engatinhou até Fred, uma vez que o quarto era muito pequeno para levantar-se e caminhar meio metro até o ruivo. Foi engatinhando por cima do corpo de Fred, já beijando sua boca com paixão, exclusivamente para traumatizar Rony.

Eles saíram do círculo e foram para a cama do quarto, onde eram palco dos olhares assíduos do grupo, exceto por Rony que agora encarava a cena pálido e levemente esverdeado. Fred deitou de bruços e Malfoy simulou uma massagem, começando pelas batatas de suas pernas. Ele massageava com as duas mãos, em movimentos lentos e uniformes, por vezes alternando com mordidas e beijos mais acima, atrás dos joelhos. Variava entre uma perna e outra, focando em escorregar a ponta de seus dedos por dentro das grossas coxas de Fred.

Ele sentia que cada vez que encostava nas coxas do ruivo, ele estremecia um pouco. Fred tinha um corpo lindo. Tinha músculos firmes dos pés à cabeça, uma cintura fina e ombros bem largos. Os dedos de Draco percorreram a virilha do garoto, fazendo uma massagem delicada, torturando o gêmeo em gemidos baixinhos abafados no travesseiro. Malfoy então resolveu sacanear Rony. Espaçou as pernas de Fred e avançou para chupar a virilha do garoto por trás, pela parte interna de suas coxas.

Fred gemeu um pouco mais alto e contorceu seu corpo, empinando a bunda o máximo que sua coluna permitia. Draco sentia sua boxer ficar alguns números menor só de ver o grifinório fazer aquele movimento. Ele levantou e foi escorregando seus dedos por debaixo da boxer, invadindo as bordas da cueca de Fred, fazendo-o alucinar. Primeiro massageou suas nádegas, apertando-as com força, por vezes até dando uns tapinhas que faziam Fred empina-la ainda mais. Seguiu beijando suas costas, do fim de sua coluna até seus ombros, massageando por toda extensão.

Malfoy sentou-se em cima da bunda de Fred, inclinado para beijar e morder seus ombros, enquanto massageava suas costas. Ele esfregava sua boxer já dura, na altura da entrada de Fred, deixando-o terrivelmente excitado. O ruivo rebolava e se contorcia na agonia de sentir Malfoy mais claramente. Em resposta a isso, Draco resolveu ser ainda mais perverso. Escorregou uma mão por cima da boxer de Fred, forçando dois dedos a provocar sua entrada e com a outra, entrelaçou e segurou firmemente os cabelos do ruivo.

Rony estava agora encarando o chão. Negava-se a assistir Malfoy montando Fred daquele jeito. George, que não se sentia excitado quando o irmão estava envolvido, encarava Brian com ar decepcionado. Harry, Carl e Brian assistiam à cena com extrema atenção.

- Malfoy. – Gemeu Fred, contorcendo-se para trás, em resposta ao movimento selvagem que Draco impunha em seu corpo. Aqueles dedos provocando-o mais embaixo estavam acabando com sua sanidade. Ele queria cada vez mais.

Draco puxou mais seu cabelo e beijou sua boca, soltando a mão que o provocava atrás para enfiá-la de uma vez dentro da boxer do garoto, pela frente. Quando sua mão agarrou a ereção de Fred, o ruivo deu um gemido que forçou os espectadores a encolher suas pernas ou a apertarem suas cuecas com força.

Malfoy sentia que Fred já estava latejando de prazer porque na sua mão sentia o molhado da cabeça da ereção dele. Como assim era mais fácil escorregar sua mão, iniciou uma gostosa masturbação no ruivo, deixando o ato visível caso Rony resolvesse dar uma olhada. Harry e Carl estavam mais duros que nunca e acompanhavam a cena esfregando suas boxers.

Como Carl estava sentado mais atrás de Harry, aproveitou para baixar sua boxer e masturbar-se olhando para Malfoy. O sonserino notou o que ele fazia, e começou a masturbar Fred com mais força. Carl mantinha sua boca entreaberta e molhada, agregada a um olhar profundamente convidativo. Draco estava ficando louco, sua respiração estava entrecortada e ele fechava os olhos para que Harry não percebesse para onde estava olhando.

Sua mão não soltava o cabelo de Fred, que estava enlouquecido debaixo de Malfoy. Carl baixou completamente sua boxer e chupou um dedo antes de enfia-lo em si mesmo. Draco soltou alguns palavrões, seguidos de gemidos travados em sua garganta. Ele escorregou sua mão por toda extensão da ereção de Fred e concentrou-se em massagear a cabeça dela. Sabia que Fred tremia quando tocava ali e queria que ele gozasse logo para poder acabar-se em seguida.

Acelerou a masturbação ao mesmo tempo em que mordia as costas do grifinório com paixão. Fred gemia muito, tanto que Ron ameaçava tapar os ouvidos o tempo todo. Os espasmos e os choques de prazer por seu corpo estavam tomando uma proporção alarmante. Ele levou seus braços para trás e puxou o sonserino contra si, com os olhos lacrimejando.

- M-Malfoy... não para... – Implorou o ruivo, acelerando o movimento do seu quadril contra a mão molhada de Draco. Começou a sentir o orgasmo se aproximar, e já não conseguia controlar seu corpo. Investia desesperadamente contra aquela mão que escorregava tão sensualmente por sua ereção. Queria desesperadamente que ali fosse Malfoy, Harry ou Carl de pernas abertas. Espremeu os olhos e em movimentos compulsivos, começou a gozar na mão de Draco.

Malfoy acelerou ainda mais o movimento, acompanhando os impulsos do corpo de Fred. Deixou-o gozar até a última gota em sua mão, esfregando-a toda molhada por toda excitação do garoto abaixo de si. Harry não aguentou e gozou junto, ainda que não tivesse tirado sua boxer em nenhum momento por respeito a Ron. Fred estava apoiado pelos cotovelos na cama, com os cabelos molhados pelo suor, respirando rápido e irregularmente. Malfoy beijou seu pescoço e Fred virou-se para beijá-lo na boca, tinha que admitir que sonserinos sabiam alterar seu ritmo cardíaco pra valer. Ao fim, Draco diminuiu a velocidade do movimento e delicadamente deixou o membro de Fred por dentro da boxer. Soltou a mão do cabelo do ruivo, embora ainda a mantivesse fechada, da mesma forma que a mão que abandonara a boxer de Fred.

Ele o beijou uma última vez e levantou-se com sua boxer em um volume extraordinário. Ainda não tinha gozado e Carl também não. Fred desmontou na cama exausto, sequer cogitou levantar tão cedo. Antes que Harry se virasse, Carl subiu sua boxer de volta. Quando saiu da cama, Malfoy anunciou que desceria até o andar de baixo da Casa dos Gritos, onde havia um banheiro em estado caótico, mas serviria para lavar as mãos. Carl aproveitou para avisar que precisava lavar suas mãos também, mas Harry não teve coragem de admitir que tinha gozado com Rony presente. Assim sendo, ficou na sala, com a desculpa de conversar com o amigo, o qual aparentava estar doente.

Malfoy desceu pelas escadas escuras da casa com sua ereção quase doendo e um grave frio na barriga por saber que Carl vinha atrás de si. Seu coração estava a mil porque sabia o que estava por vir. Sua excitação quase rasgava sua boxer, tamanha rigidez.

Encontrou no fim do corredor um lavabo apertadíssimo e sem qualquer iluminação. Entrou e apoiou sua varinha acesa na pia. Logo que o fez, Carl entrou no lavabo, pouco se importando com o espaço. Antes que pudessem respirar mais uma vez, eles se beijaram com um desespero que quase doía por dentro. Malfoy agarrou o corpo de Carl com toda força contra si e Carl subiu os dedos pela nuca do sonserino, agarrando seu cabelo e chupando sua boca com extrema paixão. Havia uma descarga de tensão sexual tão forte entre os dois que Malfoy tinha dificuldade em conseguir reprimir seus gemidos. Ele queria beijar Carl com toda força de seu corpo, não conseguia mais aguentar.

Carl baixou a boxer Draco com pressa enquanto Draco fazia o mesmo com a sua. Uma vez livres dela, Malfoy empurrou Carl contra a parede, beijando-o com força e puxando-o contra si. Carl o empurrou contra o vaso sanitário que tinha a tampa abaixada, pegou a varinha de Draco e lançou um _abaffiato_ na porta com pressa. Voltou para Malfoy, posicionando uma perna de cada lado do sonserino e sentando na ereção dele, que estava praticamente vertical. Malfoy segurou seu quadril e Carl posicionou-se sobre sua a excitação, beijando sua boca em um beijo mais que molhado.

- Enfia em mim Malfoy, acaba comigo. – Gemeu o corvinal no ouvido do garoto.

Draco fez uma força exponencial na concentração para não gozar naquele momento. Segurou seu membro e o sentiu escorregando devagar por dentro de Carl. Não fazia ideia como ele podia ser tão deliciosamente apertado, mas a entrada dele praticamente chupava seu membro. Carl tinha a boca molhada e a expressão mais excitada que Draco já vira. Ele relaxou seu corpo por completo e Malfoy estava inteiramente dentro do corvinal.

Enquanto começava a rebolar beijando Malfoy, o membro de Carl deslizava molhado pela barriga do loiro. Draco o sentiu e logo o agarrou, masturbando-o furiosamente. O moreno estava louco, movimentava-se com toda força que podia, forçando a ereção de Malfoy pra dentro e pra fora, continuamente. A mão livre de Draco deslizava por suas costas suadas, subiam para segurar seu cabelo e desciam para puxar seu quadril. O membro de Carl estava extremamente duro. Quanto mais Malfoy enfiava e escorregava dentro de si, mas o garoto sofria, gemendo no ouvido do sonserino.

Malfoy sentiu um ímpeto violento tomar seu corpo. Soltou a excitação de Carl e segurou o quadril do garoto com as duas mãos, forçando-o de um jeito selvagem a esfregar-se contra si. Carl tremia todo, apoiando uma mão na parede atrás de Malfoy e segurando o cabelo do loiro pela nuca com a outra. Ele respondia às ordens do sonserino, tornando o movimento mais brutal e agressivo.

Entrando em um frenesi sem precedentes, Malfoy violava Carl de um jeito que levantava o corpo do garoto cada vez que enfiava. Carl chupava seu pescoço, voltava pra sua boca, gemia e mordia seu lábio. Draco já não aguentava sem gemer, estava sucumbindo à loucura. Ele arranhava as costas do moreno, mordia seus mamilos, e apertava sua bunda irracionalmente. O corvinal implorava por mais, gemia obscenidades e impunha um ritmo furioso na penetração. Malfoy sentia-se morrendo por dentro.

- Faz com força, me machuca. – Implorava Carl gemendo, completamente suado. Seus olhos inebriados de desejo e luxúria.

- Meu Deus, Carl... – Gemeu Malfoy, fervendo por dentro, com lágrimas escorrendo pelos cantos dos olhos. Sentia os choques de prazer invadindo seu abdômen, dobrando a força com que penetrava o garoto. Carl gemia palavrões em seu ouvido enquanto sentia Malfoy voltar a masturbá-lo com toda intensidade. Quase não aguentava quando o sonserino escorregava sua outra mão por seu corpo, ele tinha uma perícia de achar seus pontos fracos e explora-los até o limite, fazendo correr espasmos de prazer por todas suas partes baixas.

Draco observava Carl sobre si, todo molhado e excitado, e não acreditava como alguém podia ser tão lindo. Puxou ele para um beijo apaixonado e quando suas bocas se separaram, Carl tinha aqueles olhos verde-claro encarando os seus, com uma determinação e uma paixão absolutamente contagiantes. Sem desviar o olhar, ele se forçou contra Malfoy e sabia que sem cessar o contato visual, eles chegariam ao orgasmo mais rápido.

Com um braço, Malfoy puxou-o mais contra si. Sem parar a masturbação, beijava-o e gemia na sua boca. Os dois tremiam já fora de si, forçando-se um contra o outro. O membro de Carl latejava na mão de Draco, enquanto sentia o sonserino pulsar dentro de si. Ele estava tocando-o no lugar certo, Carl não ia aguentar muito mais tempo. Ele mordia a boca de Malfoy, gemia e contorcia seu corpo violentamente sentindo o orgasmo vir.

- Faz com força... – Gemia Carl, revirando os olhos – Malfoy...enfia.. enfia com toda força... eu quero sentir você me machucar...

Carl tinha um olhar diabólico, estava possesso, quase sadomasoquista. Malfoy estava desmanchando em um orgasmo tenebrosamente forte. O sonserino o penetrava com toda força do mundo, da maneira mais brutal que conseguia.

- Ah... ahh... Malfoy... Malfoy! – Gemia o moreno tremendo todo, começando a gozar na mão do loiro.

- Carl... – A voz de Malfoy saía rouca e fraca. Ele se agarrava ao corpo do garoto enquanto o masturbava e penetrava-o até o limite.

O movimento era compulsivo enquanto eles gozavam em um orgasmo desesperado. Eles tentavam se beijar, mas era difícil respirar ao mesmo tempo, já que o batimento cardíaco exagerado pedia oxigênio com urgência. Carl rebolava deliciosamente em cima de Malfoy. Seu corpo vibrava inteiro enquanto transava com ele. Falassem o que falassem de Malfoy, comensal ou não, ele sabia fazer sexo como nenhum outro em Hogwarts.

Prolongou o orgasmo quanto pôde, beijando Draco e movimentando seu quadril lentamente. O tórax de Malfoy subia e descia enquanto ele subia suas mãos pelas costas do moreno, deslizando pelo suor que ele mesmo causara. A boca de Carl chupava beijos molhados e apaixonados da sua, ele não queria parar de beijá-lo nunca mais.

Por algumas vezes, a preocupação de Harry os flagrar passou pela cabeça de Malfoy. Mas tinham conseguido fazer sexo tão rápido que talvez conseguissem voltar sem dar pistas. Não sabia como Carl reagiria quando voltasse a ser somente o namorado de Potter, esperava que pudesse compreender que isso era complicado de resolver. Malfoy também sentia que podia conseguir amar Carl, mas como a opinião do moreno sobre relacionamentos aparentemente não apresentava problemas com o que estavam fazendo, não alteraria nada por enquanto.

Carl sabia beijar de um jeito incomparável. Isso fazia Malfoy se apaixonar, pois era no beijo que começava toda sua energia sexual. Ele levava seus lábios sempre molhados na boca de Draco, roubava os beijos como um ladrão astuto e perverso, sempre pressionando, provocando, puxando e mordendo. Era ardente, viciante e insaciável.

Eles separaram suas bocas lentamente, sem desviar o olhar um do outro. Carl tinha um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Ele suspirou e beijou Malfoy uma última vez antes de levantar-se devagar, desencaixando-se do sonserino. Procurou sua boxer no chão enquanto Draco iniciava a limpeza dos resíduos de seus corpos e do banheiro com mágica.

Eles ouviram uma batida na porta e Malfoy congelou. Carl imobilizou seus movimentos e fez sinal para que Draco negasse sua presença no banheiro. Tinham consciência que quem quer que fosse não teria os ouvido, mas todos sabiam que tinham descido juntos.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Malfoy

- Sou eu – Respondeu Harry do lado de fora – Abra a porta, Malfoy.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

- CONTINUA -

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Notas da Autora:**Minha beta é flash, só tenho que agradecer a Lu porque esse capítulo foi tão longo e ela betou em HORAS pessoal! Eis que a tensão Malfoy x Carl explode, agora eu vou ouvir 500 reviews me xingando porque tooooooooooooooodo mundo é contra o Draco trair o Harry e o Harry trair o Draco, mas sério gente, a vida não é assim, tudo bem que muita gente usa a ficção pra fugir da realidade mas eu gosto de uma história realista, É MUITO HOMEM BONITO JUNTO, não venham me dizer que voces conseguiriam ser fieis em um grupo como a GWS! Enfim, podem xingar quanto quiserem, o que o Harry tem com o Malfoy é algo mais forte que todos os outros, vocês têm que confiar nisso, mas não esperem que vá tudo ser rosa no caminho porque EU SOU MA! :D Como eu to correndo pra postar, nao da tempo de postar as respostas das reviews HOJE, mas AMANHA eu subo o capitulo com as reviews e respondo nelas as que tiverem login. Não se preocupem que eu vou responder TODO mundo com muito carinho! Um ótimo feriado pra vocês! Hoje temos as notas da beta no capitulo tbm!

**Nota****s da Beta**_**:**_

DELLS! O que dizer desse capítulo que já veio com um título lindo e pervertido? *-*

Gente, vocês não imaginam como é TEMÇO betar um capítulo caliente assim... não sei se arrumo os pequenos errinhos ou se fico babando lokamente! PQP! Situação difícil demais véi!

Vergonha... nem me apresentei e nos outros dois capítulos nem deixei nota. Eu sou a meSlash (LudMills), alguns me conhecem, outro não. Tô adorando betar essa fic da Gê. Brigadu Gê, por me fazer feliz e me deixar betar pra você! \o/ ^.^

Vantagens de ser beta... eu sei o que acontece antes de vocês! XD  
Mas nem fiquem bravas, porque pior que eu, só a Gê que dá vida à fic! ^.^

Até o próximo capítulo! o/

.

**Resp****ostas das reviews do capitulo 19:**

**DW03** ( Eles ficaram cansados demais com a estreia do Carl! Hahaha! Homens não se recuperam tão rápido então acabaram por ali a orgia! O Draco anda tendo uns desejos perversos com o Carl, mas isso se explica depois, tudo na Endless é uma questão de tempo para entender. Sobre o George não ter ficado alvoroçado, isso acontece pq ele ja ta ciente que mais cedo ou mais tarde ja ia ter que ver o Bri pegando outro. Logico q ele nao gosta, mas faz parte. – confesso que fique chocada com o seu ''acho vomito'' hahahahaha! Pensei, gente do céu, alguem vomitou com a Endless! Sobre a Sam, logo logo tudo sobre ela sera revelado, e ai espero ser um dos momentos bons da fic enquanto ha esse mar de review revoltadas sobre Carl e Draco. Super beijo!) **ToxicOne** ( Ah Toxic, se todos leitores fossem como voce! Hahaha! A ideia é justamente o amadurecimento da relação entre eles. O Draco ter sido passivo levou muitos leitores a xingar também, nunca pensei que o pessoal fosse tão hardcore nessa historia de quem fica por cima ou por baixo. Mas é a pura verdade, o proprio Brian Kinney ja experimentou isso. Pessoal nem pra ser compreensivo com a curiosidade do Draquinho, coitado! Um beijo pra vc!) **ZINDRAPOTTER **(Zindra, aguardo para ler seu projeto como escritor! Sempre muito bom ler suas reviews, agradeço de coração os elogios e espero que continue gostando sempre! Minha frequencia de postagem é de 1 a 2 semanas mais ou menos! Super obrigada pela review querido! Um beijo!)

**Demais reviews respondidas nelas mesmas! ;)**


	21. Compromissos

**Endless Temptation**

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: meSlash

_Obs: Isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia.  
_

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Capitulo 21 – Compromissos**

**Atenção**: Para uma maior compreensão dos detalhes dos capítulos, acesse :

http: / endless. orgfree. com

(Tirem os espaços abaixo)  
**  
**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732  
facebook . com/gemalfoy

**Nota sobre o capítulo****:** Lembrem sempre que a fic se passa no 7˚ ano, a partir do fim do 6˚ livro/filme, onde tudo acaba com Snape sendo o vilão. Embora Dumbledore tenha se safado da morte por ter Nicolas Flamel em seu lugar, e confie sempre em Severus, na visão de Harry e dos demais alunos, é incompreensível que o diretor mantenha alguém que tentou matá-lo dando aula. Todos confiam porque Dumbledore confia, mas o diretor nunca contou porque deveriam confiar em Snape.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

- Harry, não é uma boa hora – Respondeu Draco, abrindo a torneira – Já volto pro quarto.

- Abra a porta - Insistiu o grifinório com a voz embargada – Abra a maldita porta, Malfoy.

Carl abriu a porta e olhou para Harry. Sem nenhuma palavra, saiu caminhando em direção às escadas. Draco estava ao fundo do lavabo, sentado sobre o tampo do vaso, inclinado para frente e encarando o chão. Ele virou-se para encarar o moreno, tentando não exprimir nenhum tipo de emoção. Harry estava congelado.

- Vocês... – Sua voz saiu entrecortada e ele fez força pra que conseguisse continuar sem lágrimas. Não tinha pretensão de que Draco notasse seu choque.

Malfoy fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, então levantou-se e foi até Harry, tentando manter seu lado sonserino e Comensal da Morte falar mais alto.

- Eu vou ser direto e honesto com você, ainda que eu saiba que isso vai te machucar – Disse Draco, com calma e muito cuidado na escolha das palavras – Ter feito algo aqui voluntariamente ou fazer algo lá em cima em grupo... na prática dá na mesma. O errado é eu ter feito sem saber se você concordaria ou não, e também ter feito só para satisfazer uma vontade estritamente física. Eu não consigo me controlar, Harry. Não há nada emocional aqui, ainda que eu saiba que isso te machuca.

- É isso que você quer então? Fazer com todos e ainda ter o idiota aqui disponível, caso ainda sobre alguma vontade no fim do dia? – Perguntou Harry transtornado. Seus lábios tremiam.

- Você sabe que não é isso. Não venha me dizer que você não tem lá suas vontades com outros caras, ok? Eu vejo como você olha para Fred, não venha bancar o _Santo Potter_ comigo – Retrucou Malfoy.

- Mas não sou eu quem está fazendo sexo escondido com ele, sou? – Gritou o moreno, abrindo os braços.

- Qual a diferença entre fazer aqui ou lá, Harry? Não é só porque eu fiz em um ANDAR diferente que mudou minha percepção sobre a diferença entre amar alguém e fazer sexo casual com alguém!

- Não seja cínico! Se fosse só sexo, você teria esperado isso ser um desafio ao invés de trancar-se com ele no lavabo na primeira... – Harry soluçava, sem quase conseguir completar suas frases - ...na primeira maldita oportunidade..

- Então você acha o que? Que eu amo Carl agora? – Riu Draco nervoso, encarando Harry.

- Eu acho que você está perdendo a capacidade de amar. – Respondeu Harry, mantendo o olhar no chão.

- Perdendo a capacidade de amar? – O loiro franziu suas sobrancelhas, aproximando-se mais do garoto – Você está perdendo a cabeça, Harry? Eu só não consigo controlar meus hormônios, mas eles jamais chegaram perto dos meus sentimentos por você, seu grifinório estúpido! Pare de ver coisas onde não têm!

Harry não reagiu, estava com as feições duras e expressão irredutível. Malfoy aproximou-se, tentando segurar seu rosto, mas Harry se afastou, caminhando de volta para a sala.

- Harry! – Malfoy o chamou, sem coragem de voltar para o andar de cima. O moreno não respondeu ao seu chamado, e tudo que Draco conseguia pensar era no que poderia acontecer se Harry fosse tirar satisfações com Carl.

Ele sentiu-se tentado em lançar um _obliviate _enquanto Harry estava de costas, mas achou que era covardia esquivar-se de encarar as situações pelas quais era responsável. Em parte sentia-se mal por ele, detestava magoá-lo, mas por outro sabia que estava fazendo isso por seu bem. Talvez um dia ele entendesse a complexidade de ser um Malfoy.

Evitando render-se à tristeza, resolveu subir de volta ao quarto.

Quando chegou lá, todos aparentavam estar normais, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os gêmeos conversavam com Brian, Rony conversava com Harry e Carl estava sentado próximo à única janela do quarto, sozinho. Quando viu Malfoy chegar, olhou-o singelamente e voltou à atenção para a janela. Draco entendeu que ele estava tentando não dar mais motivos de briga para Harry.

- Fred? – Chamou o loiro ainda em pé – Você ainda vai continuar a reunião?

Fred o olhou com censura. Como se não bastasse ter magoado Harry, sua pergunta soava como se buscasse mais sexo ainda. Brian percebendo o clima apressou-se em apoiar a ideia.

- E então, Fred? Continuamos?

- Vou deixar para Rony decidir essa. – Respondeu o gêmeo, sem olhar para os sonserinos. Eles olharam para Rony, e perceberam claramente que Harry tinha acabado de contar o que ocorrera entre eles.

- Você é um porco, Malfoy. – Cuspiu o ruivo, de orelhas vermelhas – Como você pôde trair o Harry!

- Weasley, o que acontece entre eu e Harry, nós resolvemos, ok? – Retrucou Draco, mortificado pela vergonha que Rony estava fazendo-o passar.

- Não há nada pra resolver, você é um porco e um imbecil! – Rony levantou-se, encarando Malfoy ameaçadoramente – Eu devia quebrar sua cara!

- Eu não disse que era uma má ideia aceitar esse cara no grupo? – Lembrou Malfoy, encarando Brian e Fred – Malditos heteros.

Rony inclinou-se para avançar sobre Malfoy, mas foi segurado por George de um lado e Fred do outro. Brian estava preparado para segurar Draco, mas o garoto sequer reagiu.

- Me soltem! Quero quebrar esse sonserino desgraçado! Me soltem, seus imbecis! – Berrava o ruivo, puxando seus braços travados pelos gêmeos. Harry torcia para que Rony conseguisse desvencilhar-se dos irmãos e vingasse seu ódio pelo loiro.

- Grifinórios. – Riu Draco, esquecendo-se por alguns segundos que os gêmeos pertenciam à mesma casa do irmão.

George soltou Ron e cutucou Fred para que fizesse o mesmo. Rony pulou sobre o sonserino, derrubando-o no chão e levando um punho fechado ao rosto de Draco, acertando a lateral de seu olho esquerdo. Brian correu para afastá-lo de Draco e então veio Harry, cego pelo ódio e pela coragem. Reuniu todas suas forças e chutou no meio das pernas do garoto, fazendo-o urrar de dor no chão.

Carl puxou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço das pernas presas em Harry, levantando-se para acudir Draco. Brian debatia-se com Rony e Fred acudia Harry.

- _Demendia nosgra sunctuam_, _demendia nosgra sunctuam_... – Sussurrava Carl, com a varinha apontada para o corpo de Malfoy. Gradualmente o sonserino relaxou, e Harry percebeu que era um encantamento para fazer cessar a dor.

- VARINHAS NO CHÃO! TODOS VOCÊS! AGORA! – Gritou Fred, ampliando sua voz pela varinha apontada em sua garganta, cansado com a bagunça da reunião. – Tratem de lembrar que fui eu quem os convidou para esta sociedade e posso terminá-la a qualquer momento!

Todos se silenciaram e resistentemente colocaram suas varinhas no chão. George não o fez, e Fred lançou-lhe um olhar censurador, para que desse o exemplo aos outros. Ele cedeu à vontade do irmão, tão e somente porque não gostava de vê-lo estressado.

- Como deve ter ocorrido a vocês – Continuou Fred – nós não criamos um grupo para brigar. Nosso objetivo é o exato oposto disso, e qualquer um que não queira mais atender a este objetivo, pode abandonar essa sociedade neste exato momento.

Ninguém se pronunciou, exceto Draco que deu um passo a frente, segurando sua camiseta junto ao olho roxo. Podiam notar que ele tinha molhado a camiseta com mágica para esfriar a região machucada e andava curvo, ainda com um pouco de dor em regiões baixas.

- Acredito que o irmão mais novo de vocês não tem qualquer pretensão em alinhar-se com o objetivo que temos aqui. Além do mais, foi ele quem iniciou a única briga que tivemos na sociedade. Se ele não estivesse presente, jamais teríamos chegado a este ponto. Se ele permanecer no grupo, eu estou fora dessa sociedade, já que parece ser também o desejo de Harry, uma vez que adotou os métodos bárbaros do seu amiguinho Weasel. – Disse Malfoy, com um olhar de desprezo dirigido ao moreno e a Rony.

- Oh, isso seria perfeito pra você, não Malfoy? Assim você poderia chupar o Carl o tempo todo sem ter eu por perto para atrapalhar. – Cuspiu Harry, no tom mais vulgar. Todos emudeceram.

- Claro, e quando você voltar a beijar Fred, não se esqueça quão fundo Carl penetrou a boca dele e como ele o deixou _bem limpinho_ depois de Carl gozar na boca dele – Riu Draco, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, com dó da tentativa patética de Harry humilhá-lo em frente aos garotos. Brian quase riu, mas travou a gargalhada a tempo.

- Ótimo, agora eu sou o único que fez coisas sujas aqui? Ninguém mais chupou, beijou e nem penetrou ninguém? – Perguntou Carl irônico. Fred sorriu, mas a tensão entre Draco e Harry não se dissipou.

- É galera, vamos lá, estamos todos aqui pelo sexo, vamos parar com a sacanagem. – Brincou Brian, tentando dar suporte a Carl.

- Escuta, se você quer terminar comigo, vá em frente. – Disse Draco, encarando Harry – Mas eu não vou sair da sociedade a menos que eu seja expulso. E se eu for, fiquem cientes que eu tratarei de criar a minha própria sociedade.

- Se Malfoy sair, eu saio também – Assegurou Brian, olhando para George. O ruivo automaticamente olhou para Fred, Harry o fez também. Ambos esperavam a decisão suprema de Fred.

- Ron. – Iniciou Fred – Nós sentimos muito, mas sua presença conosco não vai funcionar.

- Você está escolhendo ELE ao invés do seu próprio irmão? – Berrou Rony desesperado e chocado com a atitude de Fred – Ele acabou de sacanear com o Harry! DE NOVO! Como você pode fazer isso? – Ele procurou o apoio de George, mas este permanecia cabisbaixo, sem contato visual.

- Primeiramente Ron, Malfoy estava aqui antes de você. – Respondeu Fred calmamente – Segundo, os problemas entre ele e Harry, são eles que vão resolver sozinhos. Terceiro, você e Malfoy nunca vão superar o ódio entre vocês. Para ter paz dentro dessa sociedade, é preciso que todos passem por cima de suas casas, de seus preconceitos principalmente. E quarto e último, você é hetero Ron. Portanto, admita você nunca vai se adaptar a assistir todos nós sem cueca agarrando uns aos outros.

- Dane-se tudo isso. – Bufou Ron, levantando de imediato – Que se explodam vocês e essa maldita sociedade.

Enquanto ele caminhava em passos pesados para sair da sala, Draco tinha um sorriso presunçoso e vencedor no rosto. Harry estava decepcionado com a decisão, permaneceu de braços cruzados e um olhar emburrado para Fred.

- Muito bem, agora vamos votar sobre a permanência de Malfoy – Declarou Fred, desmanchando o sorriso do loiro – E claro, de todos os outros membros também. Exceto eu, porque como vocês já sabem, o criador da sociedade tem cargo vitalício – Adicionou sorridente.

Fred distribuiu fichas com os nomes dos garotos e todos, incluindo ele mesmo, marcariam quem deveria sair e quem deveria permanecer. Contados os votos anônimos, se houvesse votos majoritários a favor de excluir alguém, as mudanças seriam providenciadas. Ele tirou de sua bolsa uma ampulheta e, ao fim de cinco minutos, recolheu todas as fichas. George juntou-se a ele para ir apresentando as fichas aos demais conforme faziam a contagem.

- Uma ficha com a permanência de todos. – Iniciou Fred, passando-a a George – Mais uma com a permanência geral. Mais uma. Uma ficha com um voto para a exclusão de George. – Fred passou a ficha ao irmão. George olhava suspeito a todos enquanto exibia o voto negativo – Uma ficha com permanência geral. E mais uma com permanência geral.

Até onde Harry podia suspeitar, talvez tivesse sido Malfoy a votar na exclusão de George, afinal fora ele quem dera a ideia de soltar Ron. Por outro lado, poderia ter sido Brian, aparentemente cansado do romantismo do ruivo. Ou até mesmo Carl, que não tinha qualquer clima quando tinha que beijá-lo. Não teve coragem de votar na exclusão de Draco, pois não conseguiria aguentar imaginar tudo que ele faria com Carl pra se vingar.

E Malfoy também não tinha votado na sua exclusão, o que significava que pelo menos não queria vê-lo longe. Não votou em Carl, pois sabia que todos deduziriam o autor do voto e não tinha qualquer intenção de arranjar briga com o corvinal. A culpa era inteiramente de Malfoy.

- Não temos nenhum voto majoritário de exclusão sobre ninguém, portando a GWS permanece a mesma – Fred guardou as fichas na bolsa e voltou a sentar-se junto com os outros.

- E então, temos clima pra continuar ou hoje já deu? – Perguntou Brian, cutucando um bicho no chão.

- Acho melhor Harry e Malfoy definirem isso hoje. – Sugeriu Fred, olhando para o moreno.

- Não há nada para definir, tudo continua igual. – Respondeu Draco.

- Eu tenho outra opinião. – Interveio Harry – Acho que devemos dar um tempo. – As sobrancelhas de Malfoy elevaram-se em surpresa.

- Dar um tempo? Que tempo?

- Dar um tempo no nosso relacionamento. Acho que você está curioso demais em conhecer _outras pessoas_ e bem... talvez eu também esteja.

- Harry, escuta, teria dado no mesmo se eu tivesse sido desafiado aqui na sala a ficar com Carl, não teria? Porque o fato de eu não ter esperado um desafio faz tudo isso soar tão mais importante? – Perguntou Malfoy, tomando o cuidado de não soar suplicante.

- Se não fosse importante, você teria me contado. – Disse o grifinório sem emoção. Draco pareceu perdido.

- Não significou nada, Potter. – Disse Carl, do outro lado da sala. Todos voltaram sua atenção para ele – Da mesma forma como eu beijei você quando entrei na GWS, beijei ele, e faria sexo com você da mesma forma que fiz com ele. A vontade é a mesma, o envolvimento é o mesmo. Não há nada emocional. Não há interesse em ser mais que aquilo, nem da minha parte nem da dele. Apenas temos vontades demais e acabamos adiantando o que aconteceria em algum desafio aqui.

Pelo bem do seu namoro, Harry queria acreditar em Carl, mas algo não parecia certo. Na primeira vez em que discutira com Draco, o motivo era um ciúme extremado da sua parte, mas agora ele havia feito sexo com outro sem seu consentimento, como podia aceitar isso? E ainda que ele e Carl reafirmassem que era só físico, como alguém podia fazer sexo por fazer, sem ter qualquer interesse além do sexo?

- Agradeço sua preocupação Carl, mas certas coisas, como sexo sem envolvimento, nunca vão fazer sentido pra mim. E nas coisas que não fazem sentido, eu não acredito. – Justificou Harry cabisbaixo.

- Se eu não parecesse com você, ele não teria feito sexo comigo. – Adicionou o corvinal, em um tom de brincadeira. Malfoy permanecia esperançoso – Além do mais, você é o escolhido. Eu sou um mero corvinal. Malfoy nunca foi atrás de mim em sete anos de escola. Já você, ele passou todos os dias chamando sua atenção. Você ainda quer mesmo acreditar que eu tenho alguma vantagem aqui?

Todos os argumentos de Carl eram válidos. Harry tinha que admitir que Malfoy passou quase uma década provocando-o quase todos os dias, e algo assim não poderia ser substituído por uma mera novidade. Era também verdade que Malfoy nunca fora atrás de Carl, mesmo por todos esses anos tendo uma aparência similar à sua. Talvez algo ali ainda permanecesse intacto.

Harry olhou para Draco e o sonserino aguardava sua resposta. Não tinha um ar cínico nem prepotente, apenas os olhos claros onde Harry familiarmente se perdia.

- Eu posso dar uma sugestão? – Interrompeu Brian, tratando de dissipar o silêncio constrangedor que se formava no local – Já que hoje não temos clima pra perversidades, vamos jogar Snap Explosivo?

- É uma boa. – Concordou George, indo buscar as cartas na bolsa.

- Bom, vão jogando aí, eu vou dormir. – Anunciou Draco, desviando o olhar de todos. Caminhou até a parte de trás da cama, pegou algo no chão e sua bolsa no canto da sala. Vestiu a camisa, a calça, o cinto e os sapatos, e acenou para todos.

- Ah Malfoy, qual é, fica aí! – Reclamou Brian, jogando um dado em sua cabeça. Ainda não sentia-se à vontade sendo o único sonserino na sala quando Draco não estava presente.

- Preciso dar um jeito nesse olho roxo e nas minhas bolas roxas também. – Justificou o garoto, rumo às escadas.

Harry sentiu pedras no estômago, pois detestava quando Malfoy ia embora. Fosse para enfrenta-lo, fosse para reconciliar suas brigas, não suportava quando ele tirava sua chance de revidar.

Os garotos seguiram montando castelos com as cartas de Snap Explosivo. Por diversas vezes os castelos explodiam, assuntando-os e provocando altas gargalhadas na Casa dos Gritos, mas Harry não esboçava qualquer sorriso e jogava sem energia. Por volta das três da manhã, abandonou o grupo e voltou para o castelo. Fred ainda insistiu que não se preocupasse com Malfoy, mas o esforço era em vão. Sabia que quando voltasse à torre da Grifinória, encontraria lenços de papel perto da sua cama.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

No domingo, todos acordaram tarde. No Grande Salão todos almoçavam preguiçosamente, exceto por Draco e Brian que se encontravam ausentes no momento em que Harry, Fred e George estavam lá. Carl permanecia sozinho na mesa da Corvinal, sempre com seu cabelo molhado e aquele ar de quem acabara de sair do banho.

Uma coruja adentrou o salão e deixou cair varias cartas nas mãos do Professor Snape. Ao ler uma delas, o professor cochichou algo com Dumbledore e retirou-se do recinto imediatamente. Sua capa esvoaçava com vigor atrás de seus passos rápidos, Todos pareceram imaginar ao mesmo tempo aonde ele ia com tanta pressa.

Assim que Severus retirou-se, Malfoy entrou no salão e Harry sentiu um frio tenebroso invadi-lo. Draco tinha suas vestimentas impecáveis de sempre, mas seu cabelo estava displicentemente jogado por seu rosto. Harry sabia que aquele era o cabelo de Draco ao acordar, antes de penteá-lo, e sabia que ele estava usando-o assim porque tinha consciência de como era terrivelmente mais irresistível assim do que arrumado com o tradicional gel.

Ele caminhou para seu lugar na mesa da Sonserina, sentou-se e olhou para Harry.

Sem a recíproca do olhar, voltou sua atenção para a comida em seu prato. Pansy ameaçou aproximar-se, mas antes que pudesse chegar mais perto, Draco fechou a cara, fazendo-a retroceder alguns passos.

- Como vocês conseguem? – Perguntou Harry a Fred, misturando seu macarrão.

- Conseguem o que? – Respondeu Fred, olhando-o confuso.

- Como vocês conseguem fazer sexo sem se envolver? Você e Carl. Como vocês conseguem não por sentimento nisso?

- Harry... – Iniciou o ruivo, virando-se para sentar de frente para o garoto – Eu acredito que você tenha perdido sua virgindade com Malfoy, certo?

- Certo. – Disse Harry discretamente, desconfortável em admitir.

- E você nunca fez sexo com outro, certo?

- Certo. – Harry imaginou porque estaria sentindo-se envergonhado por isso, se o próprio Fred só havia feito isso com dois garotos.

- Pois então, é por isso. Você nunca sequer tentou fazer isso sem sentimento para ver se conseguiria. Tome por exemplo você e eu. – Disse Fred – Você poderia fazer sexo sem sentimento comigo. Nós gostamos um do outro, mas conseguimos separar as coisas, não?

- Bom, não sei. – Respondeu o moreno confuso – Eu gosto de você e penso que se eu tivesse descoberto que você também gostava de garotos antes de Malfoy... e também, claro, se fosse recíproco como Malfoy _era_ comigo... então, talvez hoje você fosse meu namorado ao invés dele...

Fred ficou calado por alguns segundos. As palavras de Malfoy antes da última reunião estavam ecoando em sua mente e fazendo mais sentido. "_Pensando bem, acho que Harry tem certa queda por você há um tempo._"

- Oh. – Respondeu o ruivo vacilante - Eu.. eu não sabia que você gostava de mim dessa forma, Harry. Sempre pensei que você só me via como um amigo pegável ou algo do tipo.

- Fred, todos nós somos apenas _amigos pegáveis_ até a hora que se pegam. E aí quando isso acontece, o sentimento vira outra coisa. É justamente minha dúvida. Tudo bem que Malfoy e eu temos uma tensão de longa data e já seja um sentimento ''_concentrado_'' por assim dizer, mas eu e você somos como ele e Carl, profundamente atraídos pela novidade. A questão é: Até onde essa novidade substitui nosso namoro? Até onde se torna mais importante?

- Se você quiser descobrir, eu estou solteiro. – Brincou Fred sorrindo e mordendo o lábio. Harry riu e bebeu um gole de seu suco.

- O problema é que eu não sei se _eu_ estou solteiro. E isso me mata por dentro. – Respondeu o moreno.

- Só você pode decidir isso. Eu acredito que ele não vai tomar a iniciativa de acabar o namoro com você, porque deu para perceber que ele sabia que estava errado lá na reunião. Não estou desculpando a atitude dele, apenas ilustrando porque ele não vai decidir sobre isso.

- Acho que só vou conseguir decidir isso quando entender como funciona o sexo sem sentimento. De outra forma, só vou conseguir me sentir traído.

- Você só vai entender quando você fizer, Harry. – Disse Fred displicente – E que mal lhe recomende, você devia fazer isso com alguém, como vingança. Aposto que você se sentiria melhor, além de entender mais do assunto.

- Vou pensar sobre isso. – Respondeu Harry, com um sorriso no canto da sua boca. Sabia o que se passava pela mente de Fred e a ideia não era má.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

Perto de Hogsmead, Snape caminhava em direção ao centro do vilarejo, buscando um endereço que constava na carta que recebera. Venceu ruas e ruelas, até encontrar a tal Duque d'Garrett, onde deveria entrar sem bater no número 373.

A casa tinha um grande terreno, algo em torno de vinte metros de entrada, e uma escada na frente, que levava a uma porta grande de madeira escura. Parecia abandonada, com folhas por toda calçada, mas Snape girou a maçaneta sem medo, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. Estava escuro, mas havia uma iluminação fraca vinda de alguma janela longínqua que guiava-o pelo corredor até a ampla sala principal, posicionada em um nível inferior ao piso da sala.

Em um dos sofás estava Lucius Malfoy, com uma taça de conhaque na mão, cabelos presos, vestido com um colete sobre uma camisa de mangas longas. Sua calça acompanhava o mesmo tecido do colete, revelando ao fim de suas pernas um par de sapatos pretos, impecavelmente limpos. Ele olhou para o professor parado na entrada do recinto e sorriu.

- Severus. – Brindou ele com sua bebida, levantando-se para cumprimenta-lo – Você veio!

- Se é seu desejo, aqui estou. – Disse Snape, tomado pelos braços de Lucius.

- Me desculpe fazer você se deslocar até aqui. – Disse ele, olhando Snape com cuidado – Dumbledore tem insistido com sua tradicional etiqueta para que eu me mantenha fora da escola.

- Não se preocupe por isso, não tenho interesse em passar o Domingo em Hogwarts. – Snape o tranquilizou, caminhando ao seu lado para os sofás – Já basta passar quase todos os dias lá.

Lucius permaneceu encarando seus olhos, como se Severus fosse um quadro com muitos detalhes. Há muito tempo não sentia-se à vontade com o professor, dada as reviravoltas com Voldemort. Snape sentia-se deslocado sendo observado tão atentamente.

- Por que está me olhando assim? – Perguntou a Lucius, tomando um gole de seu conhaque.

- Porque há muito tempo não o tenho só pra mim como hoje.

- Lucius.

- Eu tenho boas e más notícias, antes de te levar para o quarto. – Disse Malfoy, puxando algumas caixas na mesa central da sala – Qual você quer primeiro?

- As boas compensam as más? – Perguntou o professor.

- Eu espero que sim! – Sorriu Lucius, enchendo seu copo mais uma vez.

- Então as más primeiro. – Disse Snape tranquilo.

- Como expliquei na carta, Voldemort está reunindo forças novamente. – Suspirou Lucius, encarando o chão – E não está contando que não nos juntemos a ele.

- O que houve? Eu não recebi nenhum chamado desde a missão da Ordem, que dizimou seus Comensais na segunda batalha do Ministério. Ele chamou você? – Perguntou Severus alarmado.

- Você sabe que Voldemort não chama, ele ordena. Mas dessa vez foi diferente, dessa vez ele esta se certificando que cumpramos as ordens, com consequências bastante radicais se falharmos. Eu diria até mais radicais que a própria morte.

- Draco?

- Sim... – Admitiu Lucius com a voz embargada. Bebeu um grande gole de conhaque a fim de continuar – A missão com Dumbledore foi um fracasso. Não fosse por você estar lá, Draco provavelmente já estaria morto há muito tempo.

- Você já conversou com ele? – Perguntou Snape preocupado

- Não. Narcisa não quer. Ela só mandou uma carta pedindo para que não saísse de Hogwarts, mas com a marca voltando a queimar, penso que ele já saiba. Avisei na carta para que falasse com Dumbledore caso acontecesse algo fora do comum, deve ser o bastante.

- Sim, ele o fez quando a marca voltou. O diretor me chamou nesse dia. – Afirmou o professor - Cuidarei dele, Lucius, prometo a você.

- Eu sei que sim, Severus. – Lucius sorriu, apertando sua mão – Não quero envolver Draco nesses assuntos mais uma vez. Farei o que o Lord ordenar e pronto. Se for preciso buscar Potter dentro de Hogwarts, o farei. Não vou trocar a vida desse fedelho pela do meu filho.

- Expliquei o que envolvia a amizade dele com Potter, mas infelizmente neste aspecto, ele não deu ouvidos. Tentarei outras estratégias ao longo do trimestre.

- Não sei que demônios Draco resolveu ficar amigo dele agora. – Bufou Lucius – Se ele soubesse o risco que corre perto daquele moleque, jamais teria se misturado com esse tipo de gente.

- Não se preocupe, hoje no almoço estavam distantes. Devem ter brigado. – Assegurou Snape tranquilo – Grifinórios e Sonserinos nunca duraram muito tempo juntos.

- Assim espero. – Disse o loiro - Bom, vamos às boas notícias então?

- Como desejar.

Lucius acenou sua varinha e a sala tornou-se escura, com várias velas flutuantes estrategicamente posicionadas. Ele puxou a maior caixa da mesa para perto de si e tirou a tampa, revelando um grande bolo trufado, com apenas uma vela em cima. Antes que Snape pudesse reagir, deu uma caixa menor em suas mãos, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Feliz Aniversário, Severus.

- Não acredito que você lembrou. – Admitiu o professor, apagando a vela do bolo e desmanchando o embrulho da caixa menor. Havia uma caixinha de camurça preta, que fez seu coração falhar algumas batidas. Ele olhou para Lucius, que o encorajou a abri-la.

Severus abriu e haviam dois anéis mágicos dourados dentro. Ele sabia que eram mágicos porque oscilavam na caixinha entre metal e transparência. Quando estavam no dedo ficavam transparentes e quando posicionada a mão com o anel sobre o coração, tomava a materialidade de ouro. Estes anéis foram criados para casais que procuravam compromisso e discrição ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou para o homem à sua frente, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra.

- Posso? – Perguntou Lucius, oferecendo-se para segurar a caixa. Snape deixou-a em sua mão – Severus, neste seu aniversário, fiel ao bem ou ao mal, sob _veritasserum_ ou _imperius_, por todos os dias e por todos os anos, eu quero selar nosso compromisso.

Snape fechou os olhos e manteve seu semblante sério. Então os abriu novamente e suspirou.

- Lucius... – Disse em um tom grave, sustentando um olhar penetrante – Que seja para sempre.

Lucius venceu a distância entre eles e o beijou por longos minutos, segurando seu rosto. Sua boca tinha gosto de conhaque e seu perfume era inebriante. Severus soltou seu cabelo e entrelaçou seus dedos por ele, voltando para olhar seus olhos azuis.

- Apague as velas. – Pediu ele. Lucius sorriu, estalou os dedos e todas as chamas se apagaram.

A sala foi tomada pela breve lua de mel entre os dois comensais. Snape sabia que não havia tempo nem certeza de que teriam outra oportunidade para estarem juntos. Tempos de guerra vinham pela frente e dessa vez não tinham ideia da proporção que a batalha tomaria.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

Na tarde daquele domingo, Fred e George faziam as malas na torre da Grifinória. Harry, que estava na Sala Comunal, subiu para o quarto e estranhou a movimentação dos gêmeos.

- Onde vocês vão?

- Vamos para a loja hoje porque terça acontecem as Festas de Houdini. – Respondeu Fred.

- E as vendas dos itens trouxas de nossa loja crescem 200%. - Acrescentou George.

- Festas de Houdini? Vocês querem dizer aquele trouxa que fazia ilusionismo? – Perguntou Harry confuso.

- Sim, sempre no dia 12 de Janeiro, os bruxos organizam festas em homenagem ao trouxa que mais realizou ''magias'' com artefatos não mágicos. São festas onde todos tentam imitá-lo, sem usar varinhas. – Disse Fred, aproximando-se de Harry. Ele mostrou suas mãos vazias, fechou-as fazendo um movimento circular, e quando as abriu novamente, havia um galeão em cada uma.

- Brilhante. – Sorriu o moreno – Quando vocês voltam? Terça?

- Sim. Quer algo da loja?

- Me traga uma poção de amor, quem sabe não seja útil essa semana. – Riu Harry, sentando em sua cama. Fred acenou rindo.

George seguiu levitando as malas em direção ao saguão. Avisou que passaria nas masmorras para despedir-se de Brian. Fred permaneceu no quarto arrumando uma mochila com alguns pertences pequenos, junto com alguns lanches, afinal dormiriam na loja.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Perguntou o ruivo, sentando ao lado do garoto na cama.

- Sim. Vou pensar sobre o que vou fazer. – Admitiu Harry, com um sorriso singelo.

- Qualquer coisa mande uma coruja e eu entro pela Dedosmel, ok?

- Pode deixar.

Fred se aproximou para se despedir com um beijo no rosto de Harry, mas o moreno virou o rosto e juntou sua boca com a dele. Antes que Fred pudesse achar que o garoto havia se enganado, Harry segurou seu rosto, continuando o beijo vagarosamente. O ruivo largou sua mochila e inclinou-se mais, pressionando seus lábios com mais força contra os dele.

Quando o beijo ameaçava tornar-se mais passional, George fez um barulho na Sala Comunal que os trouxe de volta para a realidade. Harry soltou sua boca da de Fred, olhando-o com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Não era à toa que se sentia carente com seu relacionamento em crise, mas Fred estava sempre disposto a melhorar seu humor sem fazer perguntas.

- Vou ver se crio um despistador de excitações para calças na loja, vou precisar muito se você continuar me beijando desse jeito. – Disse Fred, recompondo-se.

- Volte logo. – Pediu Harry, olhando para a boca de Fred.

- O mais cedo que eu puder. No meio tempo, gerencie a GWS, ok?

- Ok. Posso estipular penas para membros malcriados?

- Faça o que quiser até eu voltar. – Respondeu Fred sorridente, deixando o quarto com a mochila nas costas.

Harry teve uma série de ideias sobre a sociedade, mas não poderia por nada em prática que alterasse a GWS de tal forma que estivesse uma bagunça quando Fred voltasse. Algumas alterações, no entanto, talvez fossem possíveis, considerando algumas gotas de poção do esquecimento nas bebidas, ao fim das reuniões até terça.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

- CONTINUA -

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Notas da Autora:**Eu sei que muitos de vocês não curtem Lucius e Snape, mas quando eu comecei a fic, o livro 7 ainda não tinha sido lançado e eu sequer sabia do interesse de Snape por Lily. Como o primeiro capitulo da Endless remetia ao romance de Snape com Lucius, eu precisei definir essa história. Mas prometo que vai ficar consoante ao final oficial, vai dar tudo certo. Nao sou muito fã deles no estilo romantico, mas Snape esteve muito machucado com a separaçao deles depois que Lucius se casou com Narcisa, entao toda carga sexual dos dois acabou convertendo em amor. Mudando de assunto, a poção do esquecimento está presente no Pottermore, logo é oficial também. O despistador de excitações em calças vai ser uma criação revolucionária, muitos galeões por vir. E também já sei que vocês vão chorar que Harry e Draco estão se separando e mais uma vez a fic está tomando um rumo não-drarry, mas eu novamente repito: tenham paciência, minha fic tem problemas nos relacionamentos como a própria vida e não tenho intenção de deixa-la rosa, com tudo certinho e romantico. Altos e baixos, como deve ser. A própria J.K dizimou metade dos personagens e eu nem estou matando ninguém aqui, portanto sejam pacientes e confiem

.

**Notas da Beta:**Eu ADORO Lucius/Snape, apesar de como eu disse pra Ge, eu os vejo mais no estilo "sexo selvagem" do que romântico que ela colocou, mas achei delicia do mesmo jeito. Na verdade foi uma nova visão deles, e eu gostei. Gente, eu me identifico tanto com a perversidade do Fred! Dells! Ele era outro que deveria estar na sonserina. Vou dizer que achei meio troglodita o Harry fazendo ovo mexido com os bagos do Draqueenho! Espero que vocês se divirtam, e como a Ge diz, a fic é um espelho da vida real, que ao contrário do que a tia JKiller coloca, os relacionamentos não são perfeitos... ^.^

**facebook**** . com /GeMalfoy**

**.**

**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213****649648687732**

**.**

**facebook . com /groups/endlesstemptation/**

.

**Resp****ostas das reviews do capitulo 21:**

**(sem nome) **(Veja, eu pensei em por Oh Merlin mas achei que tiraria um pouco da intensidade do momento sabe? É mais uma expressao do que a propria fé. Detalhes, detalhes! Rs! Sobre a traição, Draco de fato sabia que estava fazendo algo errado, mas os hormonios estavam falando muito mais alto, ele nao pode se controlar tadinho. Sobre a Sam, a revelação não sera nada chocante, penso que todos vao gostar hehehe! Obrigada pela review, mas deixe seu nome na proxima! ) **Mordred** ( Meu caro Mordred, assim como a própria vida, nós começamos romanticos na pre-adolescencia e depois os hormonios fazem com que nos fiquemos mais 'sujos' por assim dizer. Amar é uma coisa e prazer é outra, com certeza, mas há momentos em que você confunde prazer com amor e isso acontece com todo mundo. Eu fico feliz que voce namore ha 3 anos e nao seja pervertido, nao posso dizer o mesmo dos garotos na GWS, eles namoram ha pouquissimo tempo – nao chega a 1 mes – e são extremamente pervertidos, graças a Deus. Outra coisa, o Carl de fato não vai agradar a todos, muitos tambem nao acham graça no ator, mas em um grupo nem sempre todos são lindos pra todo mundo certo? Então eu fico feliz que você de alguma forma tenha gostado da fic, depois de escrever 10 linhas de insatisfação com ela, mas não sei se ela vai corresponder às suas expectativas. A fic vai continuar suja, com traições, perversões, Carl e outras coisas , então se for seguir a leitura, prepare-se. No demais, um grande beijo pra voce!) **Narciso Harlow** ( Narciso, acredito ser um problema julgar os personagens por nossa experiencia pessoal. Ser traido nao é bom, o Harry sofre com isso, mas da mesma forma queo Harry sofre, se voce ja foi traido, voce sabe que isso _acontece_, e justamente por isso _acontecer _que na minha fic acontece tbm. Nao é porque algo é ruim que ela nao vai acontecer na Endless. A fic jamais teve a pretensão de ser um conto impecavel e certinho. Sobre o Brian Kinney, ele levou 5 anos pra perceber que amava o Justin, entre altos e baixos da relacão, acabaram, voltaram, trairam e tantas outras coisas até amadurecer ao ponto de saber que nao viviam um sem o outro, por isso vale a pena confiar que os personagens evoluem com seus erros, da mesma forma que as pessoas. Um beijo pra voce!) **Lyla** ( Lyla o Draco ta passando por uma fase de confundir prazer com sentimento, ele ainda não sabe diferenciar muito bem um do outro, fora o fato de que ele tem motivos pra se afastar do Harry ainda que não sejam claros. A fic não ta virando Draco x Carl, fique tranquila, o Carl é coadjuvante nessa historia, infelizmente pra mim que AMO o Carl sozinha nesse mundo, mas entendo a indignação de voces. A fic, no entanto, nao tem um tom romantico, nao pretende ser mais romantica do que pegação, e pra infelicidade geral tem grandes tendencias a ser sempre mais 98% lemon. Portanto eu aviso, é uma fic NC17 com tendencias a NC21, eu fico imensamente feliz que voce tenha gostado da leitura até então, mas romance mesmo talvez só no final dela e algumas doses pelo meio do caminho. Sou sincera pois acho que os leitores devem saber qual a tendencia da fic. De qualquer forma, muitissimo obrigada pela review Lyla, um super beijo!) **Mary Klay** ( Mary, o Draco esta em um momento suscetível e perigoso de se relacionar com Harry, por isso ele esta tendo uma inclinação a tentar gostar de outras pessoas e o Carl por parecer com o Harry e nao apresentar qualquer perigo, se torna um alvo facil. Ele por enquanto é canalha, mas depois tudo se explica =) **Srto Alien** ( HAHAHA toda GWS merecia ter visto aquela cena, é verdade, mas imagina como ia rasgar o Harry ver o Carl se acabando de prazer com o Draco? Hahaha tadinho! O Malfoy foi maldoso mas todo mundo esquece que ele é sonserino né? Ele pode! Hahahahaha! Enfim, eu SEMPRE esqueço que a Luna é corvinal, ela sempre soa tao lufa pra mim! Gafes gafes! Obrigada pelo elogio aos lemons, sao eles que me animam de escrever a fic! Beijos!) **Lucas W **(Todo mundo praticamente odiou que o Draco traiu, mas porque todos voces esperavam que ele fosse ser grifinorio e bonzinho? Ele é sonserino oras! Hahaha! Não sei se ele sempre vai trair o Harry, o problema reside no fato de que o Carl PARECE o Harry, tem uma nova tensão sexual, e não apresenta tantos perigos no quesito voldemort como o proprio Harry. Sobre sua opinião de relacionamentos abertos Lucas, Harry e George concordam com voce, ja Brian, Carl, Fred e metade do Draco discordam. A beleza vai estar no amadurecimento deles com essas opiniões! Obrigada pelo elogio, fico super feliz que esteja gostando da leitura! Um beijo pra voce querido!) **Sarah Weasley** ( Sarinha é bom saber que ainda existem leitores que apoiam a temperatura da fic pelos fatos 'desagradaveis' grifinoriamente falando. Sobre o Harry descontar a traição, vai ser uma das coisas mais legais da Endless, ja deve acontecer ou no proximo capitulo ou no outro, entre os 2 proximos. Lemons, lemons, lemons! Vamos ver! Obrigada pela review minha linda! Super beijo!) **Cindy Malfoy** (CINDY! O grande problema é que meus lemons tendem sempre a evoluir em detalhes, e cada vez eles ficam parecendo mais fortes pq estao mais detalhados. Nao é que o Draco esteja amando o Carl nem que tenha sido a melhor transa q ele ja teve, mas ele esta suscetivel a gostar de outras pessoas, o porque disso eu ainda nao posso revelar, mas há uma tendencia dele 'precisar' substituir o Harry. Nao garanto que ele vai conseguir, acho super dificil e a fic não tem essa tendencia, mas no meio tempo até que eles amadureçam mais, há esses altos e baixos. O jeito é tentar aproveitar as descidas e subidas como uma montanha russa, com a certeza que tudo ficas bem no final! Hahaha! Super beijo pra voce!) **Prncipe Mestio **(Ola M.C! Que prazer imenso ter você de volta lendo a continuação da fic! Eu pactuei com voces que voltaria e voltei. Foi um grande intervalo de tempo, mas assim que deu uma brexa, pude voltar a escrever. É uma honra te-lo de volta, espero que continue aproveitando. Agradeço muito os elogios! Um super beijo pra voce!)

**Demais reviews ****sendo respondidas nelas mesmas ;)**


	22. Escolhas

**Endless Temptation**

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: meSlash

_Obs: Isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia.  
_

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Capitulo 22 – Escolhas**

**Atenção**: Para uma maior compreensão dos detalhes dos capítulos, acesse :

http: / endless. orgfree. com

(Tirem os espaços abaixo)  
**  
**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732  
facebook . com /gemalfoy

**Nota sobre o capítulo:** A capa da revista mencionada neste capítulo esta no meu facebook (/gemalfoy) e no grupo fechado da endless, bem como a música '_between two points_' da banda the glitch mob e a 'secrets' do maroon 5.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

No dia seguinte, Harry e Ron acordaram atrasados, já sem chance de aproveitar o café da manhã. Pelos corredores não trocaram muitas palavras, até que antes de entrar na aula Ron resolveu se pronunciar.

- Você vai continuar indo naquelas reuniões? – Perguntou sério.

- Sim, por quê? – Harry olhou-o surpreso.

- Bem, agora você está brigado com Malfoy, vai continuar indo atrás dele?

- Ron, eu não estou lá só por causa dele. Se ele não quiser ir mais, problema dele, eu continuo lá.

- Corta essa, você sempre vai atrás dele. Pelo jeito dessa vez não vai ser diferente. – Bufou Ron, mal humorado com o comportamento do amigo.

Harry limitou-se a desviar o olhar de Ron. Já estava cansado de tentar fazer ele entender que nesses tempos de crise de namoro, acusações era o que ele menos precisava. Eles entraram em silêncio na aula de Herbologia Avançada e ele sentou-se sozinho, observando o amigo encontrar Hermione e Sam conversando entusiasmadamente. O ruivo sentou-se entre elas, e o assunto logo cessou.

A ausência dos gêmeos o fazia sentir-se deslocado. Draco e Brian essa hora estariam na aula de Aritmancia, e a única coisa que consolava Harry era o fato de que Carl, cursando formação para medibruxo, não estaria na mesma sala que Malfoy neste primeiro horário.

A aula era a perfeita definição de "tédio". Por mais que a professora Sprout se esforçasse, propriedades mágicas de gertriselas não soavam como algo importante. Harry então aproveitou seu pergaminho para escrever uma carta para Fred. De alguma forma isso encurtava a distância entre eles.

"_Caro Fred,_

_A aula está um tédio incrível. Gertriselas. Ou algo assim. É com certeza a aula mais chata do mundo. Gostaria de poder conversar com você através de algo imediato, sabe? Nada contra Hedwig, mas os trouxas têm celulares, máquinas engenhosas de comunicação que provavelmente o pai de vocês já comentou sobre a utilidade. Comparado a nós, é um sistema bem mais rápido e prático do que mandar intermináveis cartas. Falta algo assim no mundo mágico, talvez fosse uma boa idéia desenvolver isso nas gemialidades. Enfim, mudando de assunto, acho que hoje à noite vou roubar um pouco de Alucitium para usar quando você voltar, porque acho que já chega do velho Harry, cansei de mim mesmo. _

_Obs. Decidi não fazer reuniões da GWS por enquanto. Vou esperar seu retorno e espero que isso aconteça logo._

_Harry_ "

Entre algumas das explicações da aula, alegou necessidade de ir ao banheiro e correu para deixar a carta com Hedwig. Esperava que Fred respondesse o mais rápido, não suportava ficar sozinho. Quando voltou, todos estavam espremendo as folhas de Gertriselas em um extrato que serviria para intoxicações virais do estômago. Misturou-se entre os alunos e Sprout lhe passou a lista de presença sem sequer reparar o tempo que tinha passado fora da sala.

Ao fim da aula de Herbologia, seguiu para o almoço no Grande Salão. Sentou-se e percebeu que Malfoy já estava lá, conversando com Brian. Reparou também que de vez em quando ele olhava para Carl na mesa da Corvinal, quem ria o tempo todo com outro garoto de sua casa. O outro corvinal era um garoto magro, bastante conhecido em Hogwarts pelas tatuagens em seus braços. Harry achava que ele tinha um rosto bonito e um corte de cabelo bastante estiloso, mas não sabia seu nome. Havia algo de blasé na sua maneira de ser e Draco mantinha a atenção fixa nos dois. Antes que tivesse tempo de irritar-se com a situação, Hedwig adentrou o salão com um envelope no bico, e o soltou nas mãos de Harry.

Surpreso com a velocidade da resposta, constatou que era mesmo a resposta de Fred, apenas 15 minutos depois de deixá-la com sua coruja. Continha um envelope com uma carta e algo como uma revista dentro.

"_Harry!_

_Nem acreditei quando vi Hedwig na janela! A aula devia estar realmente drástica para te motivar a escrever cartas. Herbologia é tão inútil. Simule alguma dor de barriga e fuja daí, ok? Bom, sobre a invenção a qual você mencionou, há tempos estamos produzindo algo do tipo. Já está nas fases finais de testes e irá chamar Mowl. Seria o 'M' de mágico e o 'Owl' de coruja. Curiosamente, Mowl também quer dizer ''Cale a boca!'' em Alemão! Não é irado? Nossa mãe acha que é uma homenagem a ela, já que a pronúncia de Mowl é como nosso pai a chama. Não vamos decepcioná-la com a verdade. No meio tempo, Harry, contamos com sua discrição, ainda não podemos falar publicamente do projeto até patenteá-lo. _

_Trata-se de uma pena tinteiro que contata amigos por voz, e vibra quando recebe uma mensagem, seja em tempo real ou não, e a escreve quando você posiciona ela em algum pergaminho (ou qualquer superfície que ela escreva). Vou te explicar por um exemplo, acredito ser mais fácil. _

_Você tem uma Mowl e eu também. Você está em Hogwarts e eu estou na loja. Eu falo seu nome, e começo a escrever uma mensagem pra você em um pergaminho. No mesmo instante você sente a sua Mowl vibrar e deve posicioná-la em um papel para que a mensagem que eu estou escrevendo, apareça sendo escrita no seu pergaminho também. Assim que eu terminar, a sua Mowl também para de escrever, e você pega a sua Mowl e escreve minha resposta. Aqui na loja, minha Mowl vai vibrar e assim que eu a colocar em um pergaminho ela irá escrever sua resposta para mim._

_Mas não acaba aí. Eu posso destacar a tampa da minha Mowl, pôr no ouvido, e pronunciar seu nome. Com isso, sua Mowl irá vibrar e brilhar na tampa, e aí você pode destacar a tampa da sua Mowl e colocar no ouvido comunicando-se comigo em tempo real por voz ou colocá-la em um pergaminho e tudo que eu disser vai aparecer escrito (isso vai servir se você estiver na aula e eu com preguiça de escrever)._

_Se você estiver longe da sua Mowl, ela vibra e depois sua cor fica oscilando para que você saiba que deixei mensagens gravadas para você. Nesse caso ela sempre finaliza a mensagem com o nome do autor. O nome de quem está te contatando sempre aparece no corpo da Mowl, assim podemos não atender. Faltam alguns detalhes a ajustar, como o acumulo de mensagens. Depois de 200 mensagens a Mowl ainda tem o defeito de sair escrevendo por todos locais que encontra pela frente. Mas vamos arrumar isso. Quando você vier na loja eu te mostro como funciona. Acreditamos que será revolucionário. Confesso que estamos com medo de não dar conta da demanda, mas já estamos aumentando a linha de produção. _

_Por último, preciso te contar a maior notícia do ano! Lembra que te contei do garoto com quem fiquei da Durmstrang, Brent Corrigan? Ele esta na capa da Playwand! Quando eu recebi o pacote vindo de Durmstrang não acreditei. Estou tão orgulhoso dele! Você vai gostar das fotos, a Playwand põe a Playwitch no chão, sempre tem os melhores modelos! Ele inclusive na carta que me mandou, nos chama para conhecer a escola. Vamos no próximo feriado pra lá? Me diga o que acha das fotos e se já posso arrumar as malas para viajarmos. Assim já temos um destino pra usar esse Alucitium e inaugurar esse novo Harry._

_Fred _"

Harry tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Sentia que não conseguiria desmanchar aquele sorriso por bons minutos. Malfoy olhava em sua direção com as sobrancelhas franzidas, francamente curioso pelo conteúdo do pacote, o qual Harry apressou-se em esconder na mochila. Sabia que o estilo da Playwand era bastante explícito para andar com ela em mãos.

Terminou de almoçar e correu para a aula de Flitwick. Sentou-se na última carteira e observou Draco passar por ele, deixando apenas o aroma de seu perfume para trás. Brian sentou-se com ele, e Carl sentou-se na fileira da frente dos dois. Uma barata estratégia para permanecer no campo de visão de Draco, pensou Harry. Sam entrou na sala e sentou ao seu lado, com seu tradicional e doce sorriso.

- Olá Harry. Como você está? – Perguntou a garota, tirando os livros de sua mochila.

- Bem, e você? – Respondeu Harry sem muita energia.Ele tinha esperança de espiar a revista durante a aula, mas com Sam ali isso se tornava impossível.

- Você não me parece tão bem hoje. – Respondeu ela – Tem certeza que não há nada errado?

Harry a olhou por alguns segundos. Detestava e amava o fato de Sam sempre o ver como se estivesse nu. Estranhamente nunca conseguia esconder suas emoções perto dela.

- Estou bem. Digo, não está tudo ótimo, mas... estou razoavelmente bem. Um pouco desanimado, mas bem. Sabe?

- Malfoy? – Perguntou Sam, em um olhar que fez Harry sentir-se ridículo. Era tão óbvio assim? – Vi que vocês não estão sentados juntos hoje, então deve ter acontecido algo.

- Oh, sim... pra variar, nós discutimos ontem. Por isso hoje estamos mantendo essa distância.

- Ele volta, Harry. – Afirmou Sam, dirigindo seu olhar para Draco – Dá pra ver na maneira como ele olha pra você que ele não conseguiria viver longe de você por muito tempo.

- Do jeito que você fala, soa romântico. – Riu Harry, tentando ignorar a dor que as palavras de Sam lhe causavam. Ele detestava como todo mundo via Draco apaixonado por ele, quando na realidade, se essa fosse a verdade, ele não o teria traído com Carl.

- Eu acho que essa é a maneira como ele gosta de você, no _modo romântico._ – Disse ela, calmamente – Talvez ele esteja lutando contra isso para não te assustar, e não conseguindo, acaba se afastando.

- Ele não tem porque lutar contra isso, Sam. Nós gostamos um do outro da mesma maneira. Ou pelo menos _gostávamos_. Ele parece já não gostar mais... – Respondeu Harry desviando o olhar. Sam era a primeira pessoa além de Hermione, Ron e os garotos da GWS, que tomava conhecimento de seu relacionamento com Draco. Por algum motivo no mundo, ele sentia que podia confiar nela.

- Ele gosta. – Enfatizou Sam, sorrindo para ele – E ele vai voltar. Pode ter certeza.

- Eu já não sei se quero que ele volte...

Flitwick entrou apressado na sala, com uma pilha de papéis maior que seu tamanho, anunciando que ensinaria um dos feitiços mais importantes do curso.

- Hoje vocês irão aprender como ampliar um encantamento pelo Feitiço Amparador. Em uma batalha, vocês poderão ajudar um amigo a potencializar seu poder, mesmo sem saber que encantamento ele esta usando – O professor pegou sua varinha, mantendo seu dedo indicador reto sob ela – Vocês deverão apontar a varinha de vocês para a linha de energia saindo da varinha de seu colega, vibrando-a alguns centímetros para baixo e para cima, para que as ondas de energia envolvam-se com a energia da varinha dele. Vamos praticar em duplas e com um encantamento simples, como o _Vingardium Leviosa_. Separem-se em duplas, vamos!

Harry prontificou-se em treinar com Sam, aumentando o encantamento dela de forma que a pena que usavam no exercício quase tocava no teto. Ron ajudava Hermione, mas a pena deles havia subido apenas 1 metro e meio da mesa. Brian e Draco tinham o sucesso absoluto do encantamento, com a pena praticamente grudada no teto da sala. Harry observou que Brian fazia pequenos movimentos circulares com um último impulso no final, em direção a varinha de Draco. Parecia fazer mais efeito do que simplesmente vibrar o Feitiço Amparador para cima e para baixo.

Flitwick parecia satisfeito com todos, exceto com Ron que ainda tinha dificuldades em manter o fluxo de energia constante até a varinha de Hermione. Carl estava sendo auxiliado pelo mesmo garoto do almoço e a pena deles fazia bonitos movimentos ondulares enquanto levitava, vencendo a altura pouco a pouco.

Ao fim da aula, Harry saiu caminhando com Sam, aguardando o momento em que iriam se separar para seguir até suas casas. Ele queria correr para o quarto e abrir a revista, acabar logo com a curiosidade que guardava desde o almoço. Mas quando chegaram perto do hall onde seguiriam caminhos diferentes, Snape apareceu bem na sua frente, com sua expressão carrancuda.

Ele passou alguns minutos encarando Samantha, no que pareceu uma eternidade de constrangimento para os dois. Após um momento de estranho silêncio, pronunciou algo coerente.

- Boa noite, Potter. Espero que não tenha se esquecido da aula de hoje. – Snape não desviou o olhar de Sam, o que a estava deixando gradualmente desconfortável.

- Oh, certo... – Respondeu Harry, completamente transtornado pelo desvio de planos – Devo ir à sala de poções?

- Sim. – Respondeu Severus, acenando com a cabeça para Sam e virando-se para caminhar em direção a sua sala. Harry o seguiu, despedindo-se silenciosamente da garota.

Ao entrar na sala, largou sua mochila em uma das carteiras e sentou-se naquela detestável cadeira onde Snape sempre violava sua mente. Desta vez seria diferente. Desta vez Harry iria esforçar-se ao máximo e aprenderia oclumência de qualquer jeito.

- Podemos esclarecer algumas coisas antes de começarmos? – Ele sugeriu ele ao professor, quem apenas levantou as sobrancelhas em um claro sinal de impertinência do grifinório – Eu preciso aprender oclumência e aprender de verdade. Me ensine como fazer isso, porque do contrário o senhor continuará interminavelmente penetrando minha mente e nunca vou entender o significado das palavras _proteja sua mente_. Se o senhor puder me ensinar, posso lhe contar tudo que sei sobre Samantha.

Harry sabia que Snape não o estava ensinando da forma correta e que a chave para conseguir isso era Sam. Ele parecia sempre tão desesperado para saber sobre ela, que era a única oportunidade que tinha para jogar uma chantagem na mesa.

- Mentalize uma mentira para sua mente. Você não tem passado, não tem futuro. Você e a pessoa tentando ler sua mente são as únicas pessoas neste planeta. Não há ambições, opiniões ou sentimentos. Crie um vácuo de pensamentos. – Respondeu Snape sério, bastante concentrado – Há apenas esta situação e esta pessoa desconhecida. Não há passado nem presente, nem futuro. Somente um vácuo de tempo e pensamento, no qual você não se lembra de si mesmo, e não quer lembrar.

Harry refletiu sobre as palavras do professor até que elas fizessem sentido. Vácuo de tempo e pensamento. Vácuo de lembranças e sentimento. Era preciso criar uma lacuna de vida em sua mente e prender o pensamento nesta lacuna.

- Ok, vamos tentar. – Propôs o garoto, fechando os olhos.

- _Legilimens._ – Pronunciou Snape, apontando sua varinha para Harry.

Imagens de Draco e Carl começaram a vir em seus pensamentos e Harry forçou sua mente a desconhecer os garotos. _Nunca conheci estas pessoas. Nunca vou conhecê-las. Não quero conhecê-las. Não há nenhuma conexão entre mim e estes indivíduos. _Ele mentalizava e sentia-se de acordo com seus pensamentos, desvinculando-se de suas lembranças, criando um novo perfil de mente a ser penetrada. E logo as imagens desfaziam-se, afogando Snape em uma neblina sem memórias a serem exploradas.

Harry abriu os olhos e o professor ainda fazia uma expressão de esforço, mas nada chegaria até ele novamente. O viu baixar a varinha e desistir, visivelmente cansado. Por dentro, o garoto vibrava de felicidade, sentindo-se satisfeito. Havia vencido Snape e aprendido oclumência de uma vez por todas.

- Parabéns Potter, sua mente está selada. – Severus parecia transtornado, mas ainda havia alguma ansiedade em sua voz. Virou-se para ajeitar papéis na mesa, como se desprezasse o feito do aluno

- Brilhante! Oh, isto é incrível! Obrigado professor! – Respondeu Harry, sem poder evitar um largo sorriso. Deixou alguns minutos de silêncio, para ver se Snape viria cobrar sua promessa sobre Sam, mas o professor não o fez. Neste aspecto, Harry entendeu que talvez o assunto fosse importante demais, portanto continuou - Há um momento em particular, em que conversei com Sam, e ela me contou sobre seus pais. Vou me concentrar nisto e o senhor pode ler minha mente uma última vez.

Severus virou-se para ele com cautela, observando Harry fechar os olhos. Mais uma vez e pela última vez, apontou sua varinha e mergulhou nas lembranças do garoto.

..._O que eu sinto sobre meus pais biológicos é apenas mágoa. Não sei se é a minha em relação a eles ou a mágoa que eles tinham entre si, como um casal de amantes que não pôde ficar junto. Eu tenho este colar... – _Snape observou Samantha tirar de dentro da blusa um colar cujo pingente era de abrir, e internamente tinha gravado as letras L e S entrelaçadas_ - ...que segundo a senhora do orfanato, estava comigo quando fui deixada lá por minha avó. Nunca o tirei, penso que seja a única coisa que terei de meus pais biológicos._

Mais alguns detalhes do dia tomaram a mente de Harry, mas logo que a parte de Sam saiu de cena, Snape encerrou a leitura e virou-se de costas para ele, antes que o garoto abrisse os olhos. Quando voltou a si, Harry o viu um pouco trêmulo de costas e se preocupou.

- Professor? Está tudo bem?

- Por favor, deixe a sala Potter. Nossas aulas terminaram. – Anunciou Severus, sem se virar.

Harry levantou-se, pôs a mochila nas costas e caminhou receoso até a porta. Antes que saísse por ela, ouviu a fraca voz do professor uma última vez.

- Você também reconhece os olhos dela, não?

- Sim. Me parecem familiares, mas não consigo lembrar de onde... – Admitiu Harry, sem ter a menor ideia porque Snape também reconhecia os olhos de Samantha.

- São de fato, bastante... _familiares_... – Murmurou Snape com a voz embargada.

Harry deixou a sala mais confuso que nunca. Severus parecia perturbado demais e nesses momentos nunca era muito prudente permanecer em sua companhia. Resolveu seguir para seu quarto e uma vez lá, checou no Mapa dos Marotos onde estava Ron, apenas para garantir sua privacidade. Já que agora finalmente tinha paz para folhear a revista que Fred lhe enviara, o faria com segurança. Constatou que Ron estava jantando com Hermione no Grande Salão, e o quarto era todo seu. Não resistiu sem procurar Malfoy no mapa, e descobriu que o sonserino encontrava-se sozinho em sua cama. Harry involuntariamente se perguntou, apenas por um segundo, se ele estaria pensando em si.

Guardou o mapa e pegou o envelope da mochila. Ao abri-lo, tirou a edição da Playwand que continha Brent Corrigan na capa, posicionado no que parecia ser o sofá de um iate. Ele estava vestido com um chapéu de marinheiro e deitado no colo de um outro garoto, também com um chapéu igual. Harry ficou abismado como ele tinha um rosto lindo. Estava sem camisa e vestia uma sunga estilo boxer azul, consideravelmente volumosa. Sua pose com as pernas abertas direcionava um ângulo tão sexy que fez Harry sentir um frio pelo abdômen percorrer até sua excitação, já se formando na cueca. Seu corpo era perfeito, praticamente o mesmo formato de corpo dos gêmeos, com coxas de tirar o fôlego. Seu cabelo era liso e tinha um tom entre castanho claro e loiro. Fred só podia estar de brincadeira quando dizia ter feito sexo com ele, era bom demais para ser verdade.

A edição dizia conter os 10 segredos do garoto e tudo que ele gostava de fazer na cama e também fora dela. Além disso, trazia matérias sobre a cidade mágica de Jahi Masud e seus melhores motéis, dicas para quem se apaixonasse por seu chefe, e como fazer o orgasmo durar mais sem o uso de _alucitium_. Harry estava maravilhado com a revista, não poderia ser melhor. Até o 'W' da palavra Playwand tinha um formato duvidoso e hilário. Realmente colocava a Playwitch no chão, especialmente por ser direcionada ao público gay e não ao público feminino.

As fotos internas da revista eram lindas. Vários modelos em poses extremamente excitantes, colunas que discutiam problemas comuns do uso de poções durante o sexo, matérias sobre traição, relacionamento aberto, casamento, relações no trabalho, lista de empresas que tinham uma política de 'portas abertas' para funcionários assumidos, dicas para sair do armário sem traumas, entre muitos outros temas que facilitava a vida de milhares de jovens bruxos por todo mundo mágico.

Na matéria sobre Brent, a revista contava sobre sua infância, seu trabalho e seus segredos. Harry queria ler tudo, mas a curiosidade de ver as fotos era muito maior. Havia uma em que o garoto segurava sua ereção e era algo fora do sério. Seu corpo era perfeito, sem qualquer falha, sem qualquer curva a mais ou a menos. E o que mais atraía Harry era o fato de que Brent, assim como Draco, era completamente lisinho, sem sombra de quaisquer pelos pelo corpo. Isso o instigava a imaginar passeios de sua língua por cada centímetro daquele corpo, e só de pensar que Fred já havia feito tudo isso, morria de inveja.

Ele inclinou-se para pegar um pergaminho e escrever para o ruivo, quando hesitou o movimento de sua mão e teve uma ideia melhor. Guardou a revista, o Mapa dos Marotos e mais algumas coisas na mochila. Pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e jogou por cima do corpo, caminhando pela sala comunal até sair dela e da torre da Grifinória. Por sorte não havia ninguém presente e Harry seguiu apressado pelas escadas, até encontrar a entrada para o corredor escondido que levava ao depósito da dedosmel. Perto dessa entrada, ficava o armário de poções de Snape, e muito embora ele estivesse até com pena do estado perturbado que o professor se encontrava, destrancou a porta e roubou um pequeno vidro de _Alucitium_. Fez uma cópia falsa e a colocou no lugar da original. Na pior das hipóteses, Snape poderia pensar que a poção estava fora da validade.

Tinha uma ideia fixa de que Hogwarts não era mais a gaiola de proteção que sempre foi. Ele já se sentia mais confiante e convicto de sua própria força e conhecimento mágico. Entrou no longo corredor e o percorreu até o fim, subindo as escadas até abrir a tampa no teto, revelando o fundo da loja de doces. Acendeu sua varinha, pois já era noite e estava tudo completamente escuro. Sentia um frio na barriga, pois sabia estar em Hogsmead sem avisar Dumbledore, mas tentava ignorar, dando lugar à excitação de ansiedade que tomava seu corpo.

Chegando na parte da frente da loja, Harry posicionou a capa de forma que somente fosse possível ver a frente de seu corpo e de seu rosto, fechou os olhos e mentalizou a frente da loja das Gemialidades Weasley. Respirou fundo e inclinou um passo para frente, aparatando na escada que dava acesso à porta principal da loja. Ventava muito forte em Hogsmead e ele teve de segurar a capa com força para se manter invisível.

Havia uma luz fraca dentro da loja, e por ela pôde ver George organizando algumas coisas nas prateleiras. Deu algumas cutucadas no vidro da porta e quando o ruivo o viu, abriu os olhos chocado com a surpresa. Com um enorme sorriso, veio correndo para abrir a porta.

- HARRY! – Anunciou George, extremamente feliz – Não acredito! O que você faz aqui? Entre!

Harry sorriu e entrou na loja, despindo-se de sua capa. George estava com uma cueca boxer e uma regata. Usava meias nos pés e elas pareciam de um tecido que ficava em constante movimento.

- Você deveria ter mais cuidado, George, eu poderia ser qualquer pessoa usando polissuco para se passar por mim! – Respondeu Harry animado – Mas sou eu, o mesmo que chutou as bolas de Malfoy ontem à noite.

- Oh sim, aquilo foi incrível! – Gargalhou o ruivo, levando Harry para subir as escadas. Acima dos dois andares da loja, ficava um terceiro onde os gêmeos tinham um quarto e uma cozinha – Fred está no banho, logo sai. Mas me diga, o que o trouxe até aqui?

- Bom, não estou muito inclinado a fazer reuniões da GWS sem vocês lá, e hoje quis fazer algo... _diferente_. Portanto resolvi visitar vocês. – Disse o garoto, sentando na beira da cama. Harry, na verdade, estava tão contente de finalmente ter dominado a oclumência, que estava no clima de celebrar – Espero que não esteja atrapalhando..

- Não seja lufo. Você deveria morar conosco, isso sim – Afirmou George, sentando ao seu lado com uma garrafa de hidromel para cada um – Não acha uma boa ideia?

- Acho uma ideia incrível, mas ainda meio que moramos em Hogwarts, não?

- Sim, mas nos feriados e férias e depois que as aulas acabarem..

- Eu vou fazer algumas coisas em viagens quando as aulas acabarem, mas quando voltar, penso que seria muito bom morar com vocês

George sorriu e deu um toque com sua garrafa na de Harry, como um brinde ao combinado. Eles beberam um gole e Fred abriu a porta do banheiro, liberando um aroma delicioso de sabonete invadir o quarto. Ele tinha o cabelo molhado e só uma toalha na cintura. Quando acabou de secar o rosto, fixou uma expressão descrente no rosto ao ver o moreno.

- NÃO É POSSÍVEL! – Gritou Fred, sem conseguir conter o sorriso no canto dos lábios – NÃO, GEORGE, DIZ PRA MIM QUE ISSO É UMA BRINCADEIRA HOLOGRÁFICA SUA DE MAL GOSTO!

- Harry Potter, em carne e osso. – Riu George, elevando sua garrafa.

- HARRY? – Perguntou Fred chocado – É VOCÊ MESMO? FORAGIDO DE HOGWARTS?

- Eu mesmo, foragido de Hogwarts. – Brindou Harry, compartilhando seu sorriso – Vim encher o saco e ficar bêbado com vocês. Mas não vim de mãos vazias, juro.

Harry pegou sua mochila, abriu o zíper do bolso frontal e tirou o frasco de _Alucitium_.

- Ah você só pode estar de brincadeira! – Disse Fred, virando-se de costas e depois se virando para os dois novamente – Você jura que resolveu aparecer aqui de noite, com um frasco de _Alucitium_ e ainda quer passar a noite?

- Se não for atrapalhar vocês... – Justificou Harry, em um falso tom de ingenuidade.

- A única coisa que vai nos atrapalhar são essas roupas aí que você esta vestindo.

- Falando nelas, vocês se importariam se eu tomasse um banho aqui? Ainda não tomei banho desde a aula de Herbologia

- De maneira alguma, Harry. – Afirmou Fred tranquilo – George, leve o Harry até a seção de banho da loja para ele escolher sabonetes enquanto eu ajeito o banheiro e pego umas toalhas

George levou o garoto em uma seção da Gemialidades Weasley onde era possível encontrar desde sabonetes rejuvenescedores até os que mudavam a cor da sua pele por uma semana. Enquanto Harry escolhia, Fred pendurou um espelho dentro do box, na parede que dividia o banheiro do quarto dos gêmeos.

Harry não sabia, mas aquele espelho tinha a função de servir como um vidro de observação, tal qual usado nos interrogatórios de trouxas, exceto pelo fato de que do lado de dentro do quarto, Harry veria apenas a parede de concreto, até que Fred pronunciasse o encantamento na parede e o vidro de observação se revelasse.

Muitas das invenções na loja eram frutos do conhecimento sobre bugigangas trouxas que Arthur Weasley passava aos filhos. Fred e George apenas adaptavam essas bugigangas para o mundo mágico, e com isso, já estavam tornando-se os bruxos mais ricos da Inglaterra.

- Sabonete Sex-Appeal, torne-se até 60% mais irresistível por até 5 horas. Leve aroma de Sândalo. – Leu Harry, segurando a embalagem lilás de um sabonete borrachudo em formato de bolacha. Ele nunca pensou que um sabonete poderia ser flexível, mas considerava isso um fato normal, já que tudo na loja excedia suas expectativas – Quanto é um desses, George?

- Você vai mesmo querer discutir preços aqui, Harry? Pensei que já tínhamos deixado claro que aqui você não paga nada. – Respondeu o ruivo, já pegando três caixinhas para o garoto – Eles são feitos com poções do amor e afrodisíacos de Jahi Masud. Funcionam consideravelmente bem.

- Você não está entendendo, eu preciso fazer um estoque disso. É brilhante! – Riu o moreno.

- Devíamos ter posto alguns efeitos colaterais e contra indicações para pessoas já atraentes por natureza. Se você tomar banho com isso, nem_ você-sabe-quem_ conseguiria resistir

- Muito engraçado, George.

Harry voltou e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta para tirar sua camiseta, seus sapatos e meias. Abriu o zíper da calça e despiu-se dela, já levando junto sua boxer. Assim que entrou no box, os gêmeos sentaram-se na cama, brindaram suas garrafas de hidromel e beberam um gole. Teriam um longo show até que o grifinório saísse do banho.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, Draco estava em sua cama traçando planos para as semanas seguintes. Os primeiros exames de Diplomacia estavam próximos e ele precisava conciliar suas tarefas da escola com seus outros compromissos, de forma que seu desempenho não fosse afetado.

Cansado de tantas preocupações, decidiu que por hoje era o bastante e deveria relaxar. Levantou-se e pegou sua sunga na cômoda. Trocou sua boxer por ela e saiu com seu uniforme da sala comunal para encarar os corredores que levavam ao hall principal. Uma vez lá, acessou o caminho que levava à entrada lateral do galpão da piscina, escondida pelos arbustos.

A noite estava agradável e não havia nem sombra de Filtch por perto. Muito provavelmente encontraria a piscina livre e vazia para seu uso exclusivo. Malfoy afastou os galhos e para sua surpresa, haviam algumas poucas velas flutuantes no canto do galpão. Quando entrou, passou a ouvir o som de música, a qual ele reconheceu ser '_Between Two Points_' da banda The Glitch Mob. Claramente havia um _abaffiato_ selando o galpão, pois não havia som quando estava do lado de fora.

Quando viu a água da piscina movendo-se, pensou em voltar para as masmorras, mas antes que o fizesse, viu que era Carl quem emergia na superfície. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e nadava lentamente de costas, ondulando seu corpo e seus braços conforme a música. Não pôde evitar sorrir quando o corvinal se assustou com a sua presença na borda, observando-o atentamente.

- Malfoy! – Sorriu o moreno, piscando varias vezes e passando as mãos no cabelo para trás – Que prazer em vê-lo por aqui!

- Mas que hora pra nadar, hein? Já passa da meia noite. – Respondeu Draco, enquanto o garoto aproximava-se da borda.

- E o que você veio fazer aqui? Verificar se a piscina estava regularmente vazia?

- Na verdade, sim, para que eu pudesse utilizá-la com exclusividade. Mas já que você está aqui, se importa se eu entrar?

- Por mim você pode entrar _onde_ e _quando_ você quiser. – Disse Carl com uma expressão risonha e perversa ao mesmo tempo.

Malfoy iniciou um lento e cuidadoso strip tease. Desfez o nó da sua gravata, deslizando-a por seu pescoço. Abriu os botões de sua camisa, um por um, puxando-a para trás enquanto revelava seu corpo bastante definido, e descalçou os sapatos, colocando-os um ao lado do outro. Ao tirar suas meias, Carl subiu no deck da piscina e ainda pingando, aproximou-se dele. Olhou Draco nos olhos e escorregou suas mãos molhadas por seu tórax, alcançando a borda de sua calça.

O corvinal a desabotoou e seguiu com os dedos pelo zíper, arrastando-o devagar até embaixo. Já percebia que a calça do loiro ganhava um considerável volume, bastante parecido com o que tinha na sua própria sunga. Malfoy olhou para sua boca e o garoto lentamente foi descendo seu corpo junto com a calça do sonserino, ajudando-o a levantar os joelhos e tirá-la por completo.

Ele olhou para cima, encarando Draco com uma expressão desafiadora e sensual, e deslizou suas mãos pelas coxas do garoto, fazendo-o arrepiar-se e fechar os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Aproximou sua boca da virilha dele e iniciou uma tortura de beijos por dentro das pernas do loiro, chupando e mordiscando por cima da sunga até senti-lo extremamente duro.

Malfoy mordia o lábio e gradualmente ia se entregando à loucura. Entrelaçou seus dedos pelo cabelo de Carl, afagando-o e sentindo quão macio eram os cabelos do moreno. Quando sentiu que a boca dele já estava invadindo-o por baixo de sua sunga para chupar sua excitação, puxou o garoto para cima, grudando o corpo molhado no seu, e beijando sua boca com paixão. Carl tinha uma sincronia de beijo extremamente cativante, e o fato de seus lábios serem tão carnudos e macios, levava Draco ao delírio.

- Vamos dentro da piscina? – Sugeriu o moreno, pressionando a sunga de Malfoy com a sua.

- Você quer fazer sem gravidade? – Perguntou o loiro, quase rouco.

- Sem gravidade e sem interrupções.

Eles entraram na água e Draco já o encostou contra a parede da piscina, esfregando sua sunga com força na dele. Carl fez uma expressão de prazer e abriu mais as pernas, puxando o loiro pelos quadris com elas. Malfoy desceu uma de suas mãos por sua espinha e começou a provocá-lo em sua entrada. O corvinal olhava-o com prazer e contorcia-se contra sua mão. Avançou para beijar a boca molhada do sonserino, arranhando suas costas de cima a baixo. Enfiou suas mãos dentro da sunga e apertou a bunda de Draco, forçando-o ainda mais contra si.

Aquilo fazia Malfoy ferver de prazer. Sentia sua sunga extremamente apertada enquanto a esfregava contra a de Carl repetidamente, também completamente duro. A adrenalina corria solta em seu corpo, fazendo seu coração acelerar cada vez mais. Ele queria beijá-lo até não ter mais fôlego.

Desceu suas mãos para tirar a sunga de Carl, pois queria vê-lo nu dentro da piscina. O corvinal não fez objeção alguma, apoiou seus braços na borda e levantou suas pernas para facilitar o desejo de Malfoy. Logo que sua sunga estava no deck, o loiro fez o mesmo com a sua, e a sensação de estar vulnerável dentro de uma piscina era indescritível.

Eles sorriram e Draco voltou a agarrá-lo, levantando-o por debaixo dos joelhos, sentindo agora sua ereção escorregando por fora da entrada do garoto. A água e a falta de gravidade auxiliavam muito nos movimentos de fricção entre os dois. Carl beijava seu pescoço, sem tirar o apoio de seus braços na borda. Forçava-se contra Draco o máximo que podia, implorando em seus movimentos para que ele o penetrasse logo.

- Malfoy, não faz assim comigo. – Gemia Carl, tremendo de prazer.

- O que foi, Carl? – Perguntou Draco sorrindo com ar inocente.

- Põe ele em mim, vai...

- Você quer? – Malfoy usava uma expressão extremamente sensual. Vendo-o com o cabelo molhado por seu rosto, e aquele corpo firme segurando o seu, Carl desmanchava por dentro.

- O que você acha? – Respondeu o corvinal sorrindo perverso.

- Vou por devagarzinho, não quero te... _machucar_. – Provocou Draco, fazendo alusão à última vez em que fizeram sexo. Carl sorriu debochado para o loiro, empurrando-se discretamente contra ele.

Malfoy segurou mais firme as pernas do garoto, e direcionou sua ereção com uma das mãos para penetrá-lo. Assim que introduziu a cabeça de seu membro, voltou a segurá-lo por baixo de suas pernas com as duas mãos e puxou devagar seu quadril contra si. Conforme o fazia, Carl não conseguia conter-se sem gemer.

- Ahh.. Merlin...

Draco o penetrou por completo, escorregando sua ereção por dentro de Carl até o fim. Sentiu certa dificuldade, mas como Carl parecia aproveitar, não fez objeção. O corvinal fechou os olhos e grudou sua boca na dele, entregando-se ao movimento que o sonserino impunha em seu corpo, entrando e saindo dele. A água chocava-se entre eles, e ajudava a refrescar o fervor do prazer. Entre os gemidos baixinhos, Carl aproximou-se de seu ouvido.

- Malfoy, acho que a água não é muito lúbrica para a penetração.

- Não? – Perguntou o loiro, parando o movimento de seu corpo no mesmo minuto.

- Não muito. – Admitiu Carl, um pouco desconfortável – Se importa se formos para o deck?

- De maneira alguma, vamos lá. – Draco soava receoso – Chegou a te machucar?

- Não. Não chega a machucar, só fica um pouco... áspero. Não fique preocupado, é que eu ainda não tinha feito em uma piscina e realmente não desliza muito bem lá dentro.

Malfoy subiu no deck e puxou Carl, certificando-se de pegar sua varinha e selar as entradas do galpão. Deitou o moreno em um colchonete de uma cadeira de sol, e posicionou uma almofada embaixo de sua cintura para deixá-lo mais confortável. Desceu escorregando sua língua pelo corpo do moreno, especialmente por sua barriga, arrancando suspiros enquanto Carl segurava seu próprio cabelo.

Espaçou mais suas pernas e continuou a descer com sua língua pela ereção molhada do garoto. Embora estivesse molhada pela piscina, estava quente e continuava bastante rígida. Draco quis levá-lo ao limite. Além de envolvê-lo com sua língua, o colocou por completo na sua boca, chupando-o com vontade. Carl gemeu e segurou a mão livre de Malfoy, que antes repousava em seu peito.

O sonserino quis caprichar. Chupou-o por inteiro, masturbando-o ao mesmo tempo. Malfoy se deliciava em ver Carl se contorcendo debaixo de sua boca. Inúmeras vezes o corvinal não aguentava sem empurrar-se contra a boca do loiro, no desespero de sentir seus lábios escorregando por sua ereção. Era uma sensação molhada e quente, que o fazia tremer de verdade conforme os choques de prazer corriam por dentro de sua virilha.

Malfoy o masturbou com força, chupando a cabeça de sua ereção até sentir que Carl estava latejando. Ouvia seus gemidos ecoarem pelo galpão e o sentia pulsar na sua língua. Foi então que desceu mais para chupar sua entrada e deixá-lo o mais lubrificado possível. Continuava masturbando-o em um movimento contínuo e cada vez mais gostoso. Carl começava a xingar e agarrar o colchonete com força.

- Malf...oy...

Por mais que penetrasse com sua língua, não confiava que aquilo fosse o bastante. Buscou o auxílio de sua varinha para produzir uma quantidade pequena de lubrificante e cuidadosamente passou por seu próprio membro e também dentro de Carl, sorrindo ao vê-lo fora de si.

- Malfoy.. você ... você está cuidando tanto de ... me deixar molhado por dentro, que daqui a pouco vou acabar molhado por fora...

- Aguente firme, quero você _todo_ molhado... – Riu Draco, beijando sua ereção enquanto brincava com seu dedo por dentro do corvinal.

- Santo Salazar... já estou mais que molhado, juro. – Gemeu Carl, puxando Draco para si.

O loiro então subiu ainda beijando seu corpo, até alcançar sua boca. Deslizou suas mãos por baixo dos joelhos do garoto e levantou suas pernas. Mais uma vez, posicionou sua ereção na entrada dele, e Carl logo o puxou por seu quadris, forçando-o para dentro sem demora. Dessa vez foi Draco quem não aguentou sem gemer. Já estava quase dolorido de tanto prolongar a penetração.

- Agora sim – Sorriu Carl, inebriado de prazer. Beijou a boca de Malfoy com paixão, subindo seus dedos pelos cabelos loiros com uma mão, mantendo a outra para puxá-lo mais contra si. Adorava a sensação de sentir o corpo do sonserino deslizando no seu. O jeito como ele olhava-o durante o sexo e como cuidava para que sempre tivesse mais prazer que ele mesmo. Coisas que ele jamais suspeitava que Draco Malfoy se importasse.

Em um frenesi apaixonado, o movimento de vai e vem se intensificou cada vez mais. Todas as vezes que investia dentro de Carl, Malfoy puxava-o pelos quadris, pois sabia que esse era o movimento que mais fazia o garoto gemer. Carl rebolava e se contorcia, morrendo por dentro. Uma das mãos do loiro seguia masturbando-o com vigor, já quase toda melada de tanto que sua ereção latejava.

- Oh Merlin... – Gemeu Carl, revirando os olhos e jogando sua cabeça pra trás. Ele não conseguia ter mais controle sob seu corpo, só conseguia abrir mais as pernas e entregar-se à penetração violenta que Draco impunha sobre dele. A respiração falha do sonserino o levava à loucura, Malfoy já tremia tanto quanto ele, mordendo seu pescoço e chupando sua boca.

- Como... é possível ..você ser ..tão... apertado... – Gemia Draco na boca do moreno. Seus corpos estavam completamente molhados pelo suor. Carl começou a sentir o ímpeto de tornar as coisas mais fortes, e levou as duas mãos por trás das coxas de Malfoy, puxando-o contra si como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Enfia com mais força... – Pediu o moreno, tomado por um olhar fixo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Carl...

Draco estava possuído por um instinto selvagem de acabar com aquela agonia. Beijava-o e enfiava com toda força de seu corpo, empurrando Carl pelo colchonete quase até jogá-lo fora dele. Não queria parar por nada desse mundo, nem que a diretoria de Hogwarts flagrasse o ato naquele momento. O corvinal o arranhava, urrando de prazer cada vez que a grossa ereção de Malfoy entrava por completo.

- Malfoy ... dessa vez.. me machuca pra valer... – Gemeu Carl, sem fôlego - Por favor!

Draco o olhou inseguro, mas Carl parecia tão devastadoramente excitado que qualquer dor serviria de alívio. Desceu a boca para chupar um dos mamilos do moreno, mordiscando com uma força moderada. Carl começou a gemer mais alto e por aí, descobriu que estava no caminho certo. Arranhou as laterais de suas coxas, levantou mais suas pernas e deu um tapa na bunda do garoto, apertando e massageando em seguida.

- Ahh, Malfoy... Isso...

- Você quer mais? – Perguntou o loiro com voz sensual, tremendo de tesão.

- Eu quero tudo, acaba comigo...

Repetiu cada vez com mais força, puxando-o pelos quadris, cada vez com mais violência. O problema é que aquilo estava contaminando Draco da forma mais brutal. Cada vez ele queria machucar mais Carl para fazê-lo gemer mais e arranhar seu corpo ao ponto de deixar marcas. Os espasmos de prazer tomavam conta de seu abdômen e ele estava começando a gostar dessa mistura sadomasoquista até demais.

Inclinou-se sobre o garoto, prendendo suas mãos no chão e penetrando-o compulsivamente. Carl preso no chão por ele foi ficando cada vez mais suado, já com lágrimas de prazer escorrendo pelos cantos dos olhos. Draco sabia que ele estava próximo do orgasmo e não perdoou, investiu cada vez mais rápido, até fazê-lo gritar. Seu corpo vibrava enquanto os choques do orgasmo começavam a se formar.

- Malf... Ah, Malfoy... Ahh...

Carl já estava forçando seu corpo em movimentos mais impulsivos e regulares, e Draco sentia a ereção dele roçando na sua barriga, latejando cada vez mais forte. Seus gemidos falharam e ele abraçou o corpo de Malfoy com toda forca, mordendo seu ombro enquanto gozava insandecidamente, forçando o vai e vem de seu corpo enlouquecido.

- Não pára! – Gemeu Carl desesperado.

- Carl... oh... Oh ..Merlin...

Não aguentou senti-lo gozar. Malfoy enterrou-se naquele pedaço de paraíso que era o corpo de Carl, beijando-o e chupando sua boca até deixá-lo seco. Tremia todo enquanto sentia o orgasmo desmanchar dentro do moreno, quase levando-o ao deck, tamanha força das investidas.

Carl continuava agarrado ao seu corpo, contorcendo-se e respirando com força. Draco beijava e ofegava em seu pescoço, ondulando seu corpo no moreno sem parar, até o último espasmo de prazer. Sentia as unhas do corvinal percorrerem suas costas em um caminho tortuoso, até dois dedos encontrarem e massagearem sua entrada, levando seu membro a pulsar mais algumas vezes, gozando ainda mais dentro do garoto.

- Assim você acaba comigo Carl – Gemeu Draco, em um sorriso extasiado.

- Bom saber. – Respondeu o moreno olhando-o com prazer, ofegando continuamente.

Malfoy sorriu pra ele e beijou sua boca com paixão. Carl segurou seu rosto, retribuindo o beijo entusiasmadamente. Virou o sonserino no colchonete e continuou namorando sua boca por longos minutos. A sincronia do beijo após o sexo era a melhor de todas, e adicionava algo de íntimo naqueles momentos sempre tão físicos entre os dois.

Ao deitar-se ao lado do loiro, Carl alcançou sua varinha e pronunciou um encantamento que permitia abrir o teto do galpão silenciosamente. Dessa forma o fresco ar da madrugada viria refrescar o fervor da noite e ainda podiam assistir a lua. Nesse momento tocava a música '_Secret_' da banda Maroon 5, e junto com as velas, formava-se um gostoso ar romântico e tranquilo.

Envolvido pelo momento, Draco ficou abraçado com Carl deitado em seu peito, afagando seu cabelo e observando o céu. Entre as constelações presentes hoje, havia uma curiosa que lembrava o formato de um raio. A ironia dessa coincidência o fez sorrir triste e discretamente.

Seu corpo podia estar extasiado, mas de olhos fechados, Malfoy ainda podia sentir seu coração discretamente guardando um aperto, ao pensar que talvez Harry nunca voltasse com ele para compartilhar momentos como esse.

Não comentou com Carl, mas no fundo sentia que algumas escolhas nem sempre valiam a pena.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

- CONTINUA -

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Notas da Autora: **Pobre Draquinho, me corta o coração ver ele assim mesmo depois de tanto esforço do Carl em tentar suprir a ausência do Harry. Não se desesperem, eu não esqueci que o Harry está na loja com dois gêmeos portando um frasco de Alucitium. Um capítulo em cada lugar. Lemon nunca é demais e quem enjoar pode procurar fics mais leves HOHOHO! Vao ter momentos que os lemons vão ficar raros, mas ainda demora um pouquinho. IMPORTANTE lembrar que a capa da Playwand está no facebook, bem como as duas músicas do capítulo. Dêem uma passada lá pra verem o Brent Corrigan lindo de marinheiro e pernas abertas! Hahaha! Brent logo mais chega na fic, vai ser divertido! Cap 23 já adiantado, sem panico q eu continuo postando a Endless bonitamente a cada 2-3 semanas.

.

**Notas da Beta: **Eu creio que vamos ver muitas reclamações por causa do lemon, Gê... O povo é Drarry fervorosamente... hehehehehehe. Pois, eu achei ótimo o lemon, e mal posso esperar pra saber o que vai acontecer com o Harry e os gêmeos.. tô babando de curiosidade!

**facebook . com /GeMalfoy**

**.**

**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732**

**.**

**facebook . com /groups/endlesstemptation/**

.

**Respostas das reviews do capitulo 21:**

******DW03 **(Hahaha! Mas pobre Harry! Ele nem foi tão longe como o Draco, só uns flertezinhos inocentes como Fred, coitado! O problema foi eles terem ciencia que mais garotos em Hogwarts gostavam de garotos, e ai o leque de possibilidades se ampliar tanto assim. É realmente tentador, se voce pensar no numero de caras bonitos da GWS! Hahaha! Harry agora vai ser um garoto de mais atitude, como voce pode ler no 22, ele ja esta cansado da versao antiga dele. Logo veremos o grifinório bem mais amadurecido! Obrigada pela review querida! Beijos pra voce!) ( Mateus, que coisa mais fofa sua review! Fico tão feliz de saber que você continua lendo e gostando da fic! É um prazer enorme saber que os leitores ainda a acompanham! E sobre explorar a parte romantica pós/durante/antes do sexo, realmente funciona bem com os lemons, é bom ter um feedback do que os leitores gostam e isso sempre ajuda melhor na narrativa! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review maravilhosa! Um enorme beijo pra você!) **Nina **( Nina, no começo eu achei que você estava errando o 'D' pelo 'F' ja que sao teclas proximas, mas depois de varios paragrafos, entendi que voce tava mesmo chamando o Draco de Fraco hueuhahuhuea! TADINHO! Eu sei que nao parece, mas o Draco sofre muito com tudo isso tambem, ele sempre esteve no posto mais forte, mas as coisas vem mudando agora que ele tem o Fred de concorrencia. Meu msn é missslytherin arroba hotmail ponto com, o ff geralmente omite os simbolos entao descrevo-os aqui. Eu vi suas fotos, voce eh realmente parecida com o Draco, logo, você é muito bonita! Se eu fosse um garoto e hetero (ou pensando em ser bi) eu ia te paquerar no face. Como mulher, sonho exclusivamente com o Tom Felton, assim como metade da nação fã de HP! Hahaha! Enfim! Obrigada pela review Nina, qualquer duvida/xingamentos estou por aqui! Um super beijo pra voce linda!)

**Demais reviews respondidas nelas mesmas ;)**


	23. Letal

**Endless Temptation**

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: meSlash

_Obs: Isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia.  
_

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Capitulo 23 – Letal**

**Atenção**: Para uma maior compreensão dos detalhes dos capítulos, acesse :

http: / endless. orgfree. com

http: / endlessdrarry. tumblr. com

(Tirem os espaços abaixo)  
**  
**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732  
facebook . com /gemalfoy

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Que ducha incrível vocês tem aqui! – Disse Harry, com uma toalha amarrada nos quadris e outra secando o cabelo. Os gêmeos estavam na cama, observando-o em completo silêncio – O que foi? Por que estão me olhando assim?

Para os ruivos, assistir Harry no banho e cada espuma que navegava por seu corpo por 40 minutos não foi fácil. Ainda mais porque o garoto tinha decidido usar o tal sabonete sex appeal e ainda que estivessem sem usar o _alucitium_, estavam extremamente mais atraídos por sua pessoa após o banho. Fred e George estavam na cama só de boxer, em uma onda de vontade que inundava o quarto.

- Eu demorei no banho? – Perguntou o moreno inseguro.

- Não Harry, claro que não. – Fred tinha uma voz risonha – Mas você usou o sabonete sex appeal, não usou?

- Não era pra usar? Pensei que George tinha me dito pra escolher algum daquela estante e...

- Não é isso, você pode usar sem quaisquer problemas... – Interrompeu o ruivo – Exceto que você deve estar a par das consequências de usá-lo...

- Oh! Ficar _mais atraente_ para vocês? Isso não é problema! – Riu Harry, continuando a secar o cabelo – Na verdade a ideia é essa. Já testo aqui mesmo se ele funciona de verdade.

- Mesmo que não funcionasse, você acha que nós não fingiríamos que funciona, já que somos os criadores da invenção? – Perguntou George irônico.

- Isso nós vamos ver. Tenho um plano de teste. – Assegurou o garoto.

- Ele tem um plano de teste? – Repetiu Fred ao irmão.

- Ele tem um plano de teste! – Confirmou George animado.

- Já tomaram o _alucitium_?

- Não. – Respondeu Fred – Estávamos esperando você, mas já que você tomou banho com o sex appeal, não poderá nos acompanhar.

- O que? Mas como assim? Por que não? – Questionou Harry, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Porque o sex appeal é feito de poções do amor, combinadas com afrodisíacos de Jahi Masud e uma porcentagem de _alucitium_. Se você tomar ele agora, vai ficar excitado por dias, e vai acabar dolorido sem conseguir aliviar...

- E vocês não têm um antídoto?

- Para _alucitium_? Não. – Replicou George – Tentamos não envolver muito da poção em nossos produtos porque só o aroma dela deixa as pessoas já excitadas, e se você pensar que Fred e eu ficamos trancados semanas no laboratório sozinhos, usar _alucitium_ só entre nós resultaria em um traumático incesto.

- Oh... – Harry sorriu para si, dando forma na sua mente às palavras de George.

- Ah Harry qual é! – Disse Fred em tom indignado – Não me diga que gosta da ideia!

- Qual o problema? Quando eu beijei Carl você ficou louco, só porque nós dois somos parecidos!

- Não é por isso! Se vocês fossem irmãos eu não ia achar legal.

- Fred, seja sincero... – Riu Harry, esperando que o ruivo admitisse que estava mentindo.

- Ok, está bem, eu ia... – Respondeu Fred cabisbaixo – ...mas é estranho! E errado!

- Ok senhor certinho, acalme-se, eu não vou te obrigar a beijar o George.

Fred pareceu suspirar aliviado enquanto George só ria com o desespero do irmão. Embora fossem contra a maioria das regras, incesto era algo que eles não conseguiam pensar sem ter uma considerável decaída de seu apetite sexual.

- Afinal, eu também não preciso tirar essa toalha da minha cintura tão cedo. – Completou Harry displicente, insinuando a chantagem que deixou Fred chocado.

- HARRY! NÃO! – Gritava o ruivo revoltado – Nem vem com essa! Eu não vou beijar meu irmão! Nem que você ofereça sexo tântrico! Não!

- Você criou um monstro, Fred. – Riu George, gargalhando alto.

- Percebi! – Respondeu Fred indignado – Chega desse papo de incesto, vamos sair pra beber alguma coisa? Podemos ir a alguma boate trouxa, o que vocês acham?

- Acho uma ideia brilhante! – Harry estava animado, finalmente estava conseguindo moldar seu ideal de celebração na noite com os gêmeos.

- Ah droga.

- O que foi Fred?

- Me esqueci de que você ainda não fez 17 anos e, portanto, ainda tem o rastreador. Se aparatar, o Ministério vai saber.

- O rastreador... – Harry foi ficando pálido e sentiu seu estômago gelar como se estivesse caindo de um prédio de 100 andares.

- Me diga que você não aparatou até aqui...

- Eu aparatei de dentro da Dedosmel até a porta, justamente para que ninguém pudesse me ver e eu não tivesse que arrombar a porta da loja pra sair de lá. Oh Merlin, como sou burro!

- Bom, Dumbledore disse que todos os comensais tinham sido capturados, não? Ainda que _você-sabe-quem_ juntasse mais seguidores, não teria tido tempo de infiltrá-los no Ministério. – Disse George, trocando um olhar preocupado com o irmão.

- Nós não sabemos do que ele é capaz ou não. – Respondeu Harry – O que eu sei, é que não vou por a vida de vocês dois em risco por minha causa. Fui um completo imbecil de ter esquecido sobre isso e poderia ter trazido sérios problemas para a loja e para vocês. Vou voltar para Hogwarts agora mesmo.

- Harry, isso é realmente necessário? As probabilidades são mínimas... – Interrompeu Fred, profundamente decepcionado enquanto o moreno já seguia arrumando sua mochila.

- Me desculpe, Fred. – Harry voltou-se para ele, mostrando que estava tão chateado quanto o ruivo de ter que ir embora – Queria muito passar esse tempo com vocês aqui, mas é arriscado demais. Quando voltarem para Hogwarts, pensamos em alguma coisa para compensar, tudo bem?

- Se você insiste.

Enquanto guardava suas roupas anteriores ao banho na mochila e vestia-se com as limpas, George trouxe mais alguns vários sabonetes sex appeal para que Harry os levasse. Fred o chamou para pegar uma Mowl no andar debaixo do quarto e o garoto o seguiu até lá.

- Você já entendeu como ela funciona? – Perguntou o ruivo, entregando-lhe uma caixinha dourada.

- Perfeitamente. – Respondeu Harry com um sorriso – Mas ainda acho que eu deveria pagá-la.

- Harry... – Fred usou aquele tom cansado, como quando tinha que começar a justificar porque Harry jamais pagaria nada da loja de gemialidades.

- Tudo bem, já sei. – Ele guardou a embalagem em sua mochila e adiantou-se para abraçar Fred. Sentiu os braços dele segurarem seu corpo com força e admirou-se de como sentia-se seguro naquele abraço apertado. Havia uma eletricidade entre eles, uma agonia de ter algo pendente a ser satisfeito. Quando sentiu as mãos de Fred em suas costas, por dentro de sua blusa, não aguentou sem afastar-se e olhá-lo com profundo desejo.

- Tudo que eu queria era passar essa noite com você. – Sussurrou Harry, levemente rouco – Maldição que eu tinha que ser tão burro.

Fred beijou sua boca, deixando o moreno agarrá-lo com pressa. Bateram contra uma parede em um beijo apaixonado, porém rápido. Ele desceu a mão para apertar a calça de Harry, que gemeu baixinho no beijo. O garoto afastou-se já quase sem fôlego, sorrindo para o ruivo, e pôs a mochila sobre as costas. Fred encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de si, suspirando forte.

- Você não está pensando em aparatar para a Dedosmel de novo. Certo?

- Mas que outro jeit... – Enquanto falava, lembrou-se da maneira mais rápida de aparatar dentro de Hogwarts, com a única criatura que aparatava em qualquer lugar, mesmo que proibido para bruxos – Dobby!

O elfo apareceu no centro da loja das gemialidades, em um giro animado. Seus grandes olhos esbugalhados brilhavam para Harry e ele não conseguia conter sua felicidade em servir o garoto.

- O senhor Harry Potter chamou Dobby? Dobby ficaria muito feliz em ajudar Harry Potter!

- Dobby! Que bom ver você! Preciso de uma ajuda rápida. – Completou Harry – Pode me levar para dentro de Hogwarts?

- Sim! Dobby pode levar Harry Potter a qualquer lugar! E se precisar, Dobby pode levar os amigos de Harry Potter também. – Ofereceu o elfo, olhando para Fred.

- Oh, não... Fred _infelizmente_... ainda não vem conosco. – Harry mordeu o lábio, para conter a vontade de pedir para Fred vir junto - Bom, vou me despedir de George.

O moreno subiu as escadas e deu um abraço em George, agradecendo pelos sabonetes e pela cortesia de recebê-lo na loja. Logo que desceu, Dobby já tinha roubado sua mochila para carregá-la em suas próprias e frágeis costas. Não aguentou sem dar mais um abraço em Fred.

- Se quiser use o _alucitium_, eu dou um jeito de conseguir mais. E não deixe de considerar a hipótese de incesto na minha ausência. – Brincou o grifinório sussurrando, apenas para ver a expressão de desespero no rosto de Fred quando se afastasse.

- Você não presta, Harry Potter. – Riu Fred com os braços cruzados.

Harry sorriu para ele com um olhar de desejo e segurou a pequena mão de Dobby, desaparecendo em um estalo. Fred respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, voltando a subir as escadas para o quarto.

Estava triste pela mudança de planos, mas pelo menos sentia que Harry já estava querendo mais do que sua amizade. Olhou para George, quem também parecia chateado com a partida do moreno, e se jogaram na cama contemplando o teto da loja.

- Eu realmente tinha esperanças de que hoje fosse A noite sabe... – Confessou Fred, fechando os olhos.

- Eu sei. Eu também... – Suspirou George.

- Por que eu fui abrir a boca e lembrar do rastreador... POR QUÊ?

- Fred, amanhã já vamos voltar para Hogwarts, aguente firme...

- Espero que ele esqueça essas ideias de incesto até lá. – Riu Fred, olhando para o irmão.

- E se ele sempre nos chantagear com isso? – Perguntou George preocupado.

- Oh Merlin, nem fale algo assim... não esperei tanto tempo pra ele vir com essa agora...

- E se a gente misturasse whisky de fogo com _alucitium_ e obrigasse ele a nos dar um obliviate depois?

- Você está realmente cogitando isso? – Fred estava descrente do sacrifício que George estava propondo.

- Você não faria isso se fosse o único e exclusivo jeito de ficar com ele?

- Não sei George, talvez... mas não é o único jeito. – Retrucou Fred – Harry perde qualquer frescura perto da gente, não vai ser necessário...

Por dentro os gêmeos estavam inseguros quanto aos obstáculos que poderiam aparecer no caminho entre eles e Harry. Fred, que finalmente se via livre de Malfoy, agora tinha essa pequena obsessão de Harry em vê-lo praticando atos libidinosos com o irmão. Era um pouco além dos seus limites sexuais, mas se fosse preciso se dopar para conseguir dormir com Harry, talvez ele passasse por cima de alguns escrúpulos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto Carl dormia, Draco levantou-se cuidadosamente e foi até os chuveiros da academia, aproveitando para tomar um rápido banho. Não tinha qualquer pretensão de permanecer ali e nem de acordar o corvinal. Pouco se importava se Carl sentiria sua falta pela manhã. Já estava chegando à conclusão que não estava com cabeça nem para boytoys.

Enquanto a água quente percorria seu corpo, ele imaginava se Harry ainda o odiava ou se o perdoaria algum dia. Era difícil conciliar ser um Malfoy e amar Harry Potter, mas esperava que em algum momento as coisas se esclarecessem. Por fim, ele fechou a água e secou-se cuidadosamente com a toalha que trouxera do galpão, vestindo em seguida seu uniforme impecavelmente, ainda que Hogwarts estivesse em plena madrugada.

Caminhando em direção às masmorras, quando passava em um dos corredores que acabava no grande hall de entrada da escola, viu Harry aparatando ali com um pequeno elfo e a criatura desaparatando logo em seguida. Harry virou-se com a mochila nas costas e assustou-se tremendamente com a presença do sonserino ali.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a esta hora? - Perguntou o moreno agitado.

- Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa à você, aparatando por aí com o elfo. - Malfoy manteve-se em uma postura tranquila, enquanto caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não é da sua conta aonde eu vou ou deixo de ir. - Respondeu Harry com os olhos estreitos - Além do que, não é como se você se importasse.

- Você ainda não cansou de fazer o papel de vítima? Honestamente Harry, não é porque acabamos que de uma hora para outra eu vou deixar de me importar com você.

- Se você se importasse comigo, Malf-

- Já sei, já sei... eu não teria feito sexo com Carl sem você saber. - Completou Draco em um tom de voz arrastado - Eu sei... Mas entenda que só porque atendi aos meus hormônios, não quer dizer que parei de... _gostar _..de você. São departamentos diferentes.

- Oh, e isso não é perfeito? – Anunciou Harry, abrindo os braços em um gesto teatral - Ter um para amar e mais mil para fazer sexo?

Ele cuspiu as palavras com ódio e soltou sua mochila no chão, caminhando em passos lentos até Draco, sem desviar o olhar nem por um segundo. O loiro mantinha-se impassível, então Harry continuou.

- Então me diga... _senhor_ Malfoy, como substituto de última hora, como ele se saiu? Diga-me, ele se ajoelhou aos seus pés e venerou o _símbolo_ da sua casa? Ou ele se curvou diante da magnitude de sua posição como Comensal da Morte? - Lentamente, a cada palavra, Harry caminhava um passo mais próximo do garoto, empregando às suas frases ódio e dor - Ele é tão mais confortável, não é? Afinal, o chefe do seu papai me quer morto, por que logo agora você enfrentaria seus pais por minha causa? Não Draco, você sempre foi o fraco aqui. Você sempre fez as escolhas fáceis, porque você é fraco. Fraco, mentiroso, covarde e um perdedor.

- Muito bem, sua opinião parece bastante sólida sobre mim, então acredito que você não vá se importar se eu me retirar. Boa noite, Harry. - O tom de voz e a atitude de Malfoy estavam plenamente em paz e tranquilos enquanto ele virava-se e voltava a caminhar para as masmorras. Aquilo transtornou o grifinório, mas ele acreditava que ainda conseguiria espetar o ego do loiro com um pouco de sarcasmo.

- Ao menos tivesse a decência de substituir por algo melhor...

- Entenda uma coisa de uma vez por todas... - Malfoy parou, respirou fundo, virou-se, e caminhou até ele novamente - Eu _nunca_ vou substituir você, ok? Eu ainda amo você, mas eu cometi um erro e provavelmente se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu também não me perdoaria. Portanto _Potter_, eu não posso cobrar que você faça algo que eu não faria. E chega de dessa conversa. Eu fui idiota, mas tenho certeza que o Fred vai te amar melhor.

Harry vivia uma profunda luta consigo mesmo. Por um lado ainda sentia-se apaixonado por Malfoy, por outro, ainda sentia-se magoado com a história de Carl. Desejava poder fazer telepatia com Fred nesse momento, mas acreditava que já sabia o que Fred aconselharia.

- Eu estava voltando da loja dele na hora que cheguei... - Respondeu o moreno cabisbaixo. Malfoy não esboçou qualquer reação, então continuou - Nós estamos juntos.

- Certo. Então porque você ainda se importa sobre os motivos que me levaram a ficar com o Carl?

- Porque eu... bem, porque ...eu não quero cometer os mesmos erros com Fred.

- Você não cometeu erro nenhum. O erro foi meu, não tenha dúvidas sobre isso. - Afirmou Malfoy calmamente - E não se preocupe, ele não vai errar com você. Ele é grifinório, e não sonserino. Agora se me permite, vou dormir, ok?

- Ok.. - Harry não sabia se estava bravo por Draco não estar transtornado com a notícia, ou se ficava feliz por ele admitir que o erro era dele. Era estranho a maneira distante como ele se portava, mesmo admitindo que ainda o amava e a culpa que assumia. Resolveu não insistir para não parecer desesperado - Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Potter.

Harry voltava a ser _Potter_ para ele, e Draco tornava a seguir seu caminho em direção à sua casa, abandonando o garoto no hall principal. Gradualmente, conforme se distanciava do local, Malfoy sentia o nó do peito subindo até fazer arder seus olhos. Ele entrou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e fechou a porta com cuidado. Tinha vontade de bater com toda força, mas se o fizesse viriam importuná-lo no pior momento de sua vida. Agora, longe de ser visto por Harry, ele só sentia vontade de beber até esquecer tudo que acontecera.

Malfoy trancou a porta de seu quarto e escorregou por ela, permitindo que a dor se instalasse por completo. Seus olhos inundaram-se em lágrimas e ele tirou a camisa para posicioná-la na frente da boca e abafar o som dos soluços na madrugada. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Harry já tinha superado tudo e já estava com Fred. E ainda por cima era Fred! Mais um Weasley por quem Harry o trocava.

Ele se arrastou até sua cômoda, onde guardava uma garrafa de whisky de fogo, e arrancou a tampa cegamente, engolindo o conteúdo sem pensar. Depois do primeiro gole, encarou o quarto com uma expressão depressiva e voltou a chorar soluçando. Malfoy sentia seu peito morrendo e tinha certeza que essa devia ser a sensação de um beijo de dementador. Claramente, ele sabia que não seria feliz novamente. Havia passado sete malditos anos brigando com a única pessoa no mundo que até hoje o fizera se sentir especial.

Por que tinha que ceder? Por que tinha que ser fraco e fazer sempre as escolhas fáceis? Harry estava certo. Ele sentia-se um perdedor. Tinha perdido sua única chance de ser feliz com alguém, e não havia Carl no mundo que pudesse suprir isso.

Talvez ele devesse acabar ali. Já se sentia cansado demais de ser usado por seus pais, por Voldemort, por Carl e até por Snape. Harry não sentiria sua falta. Harry não sentiria sua falta nunca mais. Ele já tinha Fred e Fred era até mais bem dotado que si. Maldito Fred. Se não tivesse trazido Carl para a GWS isso nunca teria acontecido. Nem nunca sequer havia reparado no Corvinal antes dele pisar no grupo. Talvez tivesse com os olhos eternamente voltados para Harry, sequer sabia nomear outro garoto bonito na escola além dele. _Exceto Fred_, que sempre fora popular em Hogwarts e não podia dizer que era feio.

Parando para pensar, Malfoy se deu conta de algo que até então passara despercebido. Fred talvez tivesse trazido Carl justamente para lhe seduzir e fazer com que essa traição acontecesse. Afinal, muito embora quisesse ficar com ele, fora Carl quem entrara no banheiro para satisfazer essa vontade. Poderia tudo ter sido friamente calculado pelo ruivo.

Claro que veio a calhar com os outros motivos que o levaram a trair de fato, mas Draco estava convencido de que o gêmeo não era tão santo quanto Harry pensava. Mas não podia culpá-lo, teria feito a mesma coisa se tivesse essas cartas na manga. E agora ele tinha Harry. Tinha o corpo de Harry, a boca de Harry, e mais do que nunca... o coração de Harry.

Malfoy estava arrasado. Chorava, soluçava e agonizava em espasmos de dor por seu peito. Queria beber até a última gota de whisky, sem qualquer culpa, até que conseguisse sentir-se bem de novo. Já estava tonto e embriagado, com o rosto lavado de lágrimas até cair no chão. Estava ciente que seu corpo estava desengonçado no piso, mas só se deu ao trabalho de trazer o gargalo até seus lábios. O mundo podia cair, ele só queria morrer ali.

Em uma depressão profunda, já se sentindo mal e tonto, Malfoy perdeu a consciência.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pela manhã, Harry ainda não havia conseguido pegar no sono. Por toda noite as palavras de Draco ficaram ecoando em sua cabeça, e ele não conseguia decifrar se o sonserino de fato estava arrependido ou se só queria jogar um jogo sujo para tê-lo como boytoy novamente. Quando o dia já estava clareando, resolveu pegar sua Mowl na mochila e escrever para Fred. Talvez ainda conseguisse relaxar e tirar um cochilo antes da aula, mas precisava desabafar antes de qualquer coisa.

''Fred, já está acordado?''

"Sim! Não consegui dormir desde que você foi embora.''

''Uau! Que incrível a Mowl escrevendo sozinha! Vocês são brilhantes mesmo!''

''Ela é nossa melhor criação depois da poção do amor.''

''Fred, quando você volta? Encontrei com Malfoy na volta a Hogwarts ontem de madrugada. Discutimos e ele disse que ainda me ama e que cometeu um erro, mas não parecia arrependido.''

''Malfoy disse o que? Harry, Malfoy é um sonserino. Arrependimento não faz parte do vocabulário deles.''

''Estou confuso. Passei a madrugada toda pensando nas coisas que ele disse. Não sei o que fazer.''

''Você só pode estar brincando! Está pensando em voltar com ele?''

''Não! Fred, não quero voltar com ele, só quero saber se devo... não sei, manter a amizade, não olhar mais na cara ou sei lá. Se não definirmos isso, a GWS ficará estranha.''

''Certo. Estou voltando para a escola hoje à noite, aí vamos resolver isso, ok?''

''Ok. Nos falamos depois então.''

''Até mais, Harry.''

Embora a conversa fosse escrita, o garoto sentira que Fred estava transtornado com a história de Malfoy. Agora que o ruivo tinha o caminho livre, não fazia mais o papel de amigo que Harry tanto precisava nesses momentos de indecisão. Fred era um cara incrível, inteligente, praticamente rico, tinha química e acima de tudo o conhecia há anos, mas havia algo em Draco que ninguém mais tinha.

Era justamente disso que não tinha coragem de abrir mão. Malfoy sabia ler suas vontades, sabia provocar cada ponto fraco do seu corpo, levá-lo à loucura, surpreendê-lo nos momentos mais inesperados. Mas tudo isso se juntara ao fato de que ele o traíra com Carl. Será que algum dia poderia esquecer ou relevar o acontecido? Inúmeras vezes tentou absorver o conceito de separar o físico do emocional, mas sua relação com Draco jamais separava estes aspectos.

Fred sempre defendia que esta separação era possível e até devida, mas agora que Harry pensava em aplicar isto à sua personalidade e a sua relação com Malfoy, ele parecia verdadeiramente alarmado. Gradualmente o gêmeo parecia tornar-se mais possessivo conforme a possibilidade de Malfoy voltar aparecia.

Harry suspirou cansado e resolveu levantar para tomar um banho. Tinha que cortar esse ciclo de recaídas. Hoje, quando Fred voltasse, iniciaria um novo estilo de vida. Era a única maneira de renovar seu psicológico e tirar certos sonserinos da zona de conforto.

Ele ligou o chuveiro, tirou sua roupa, e deixou a água morna escorrer por seu corpo, relaxando a tensão dos músculos das costas até os pés. O banho era sempre um momento em que conseguia esquecer ou resolver seus problemas. Sua mente sempre se acalmava com a imersão na água corrente. Fechou os olhos e os sentiu ficando marejados internamente. Mais do que tudo, sentia falta de Draco abraçando seu corpo todas as manhãs. Harry praticamente cochilou em pé por bons 20 minutos, mas teve de voltar à realidade com os chamados de Ron para sair do banho logo.

Seguiu para a aula do professor Ralph Louis, muito embora encontrasse a matéria inútil já que tinha domínio perfeito em oclumência. Legilimência, por outro lado, o fazia lembrar do loiro, que o ensinou as primeiras técnicas da magia telepática. Sentou-se no fundo, recebendo um aceno de Sam no meio da sala. Draco não estava lá ainda, tampouco Carl.

Ralph prosseguiu passando inúmeras imagens na lousa, relativas aos neurônios do cérebro, e Harry aproveitou para cruzar os braços sobre a mesa e tentar cochilar. Não tinha qualquer energia e sabia que não tinha qualquer chance de reprovar na matéria. Ele pensou em usar a Mowl e tentar conversar mais uma vez com Fred, mas sentia que precisava dar um tempo ao ruivo. Fechar os olhos seria uma ótima opção neste momento.

Passado metade da aula, Brian entrou correndo na sala e foi direto ao professor, completamente sem fôlego. O som de seus passos correndo acordou Harry, embora o garoto não tivesse alterado sua posição na mesa em absoluto. Sua voz soava desesperada e amedrontada.

- Professor, vim avisá-lo que os alunos da sonserina não vieram para sua aula porque todos estão tentando abrir a porta do quarto de Malfoy. Ele não responde, e está trancado lá. O diretor já chamou o professor Snape e a professora Minerva, e não conseguem remover o feitiço de jeito nenhum.

- Aconteceu algo com o Sr. Malfoy? – Perguntou o professor alarmado.

- Não sabemos, estamos tentando tudo há mais de 40 minutos e não temos sinal dele lá dentro.

Harry levantou imediatamente da carteira e correu desesperado em direção às masmorras. Seu coração implodia em pancadas de pânico e ele não queria pensar no que era certo ou errado, apenas queria certificar-se de que Draco estava vivo.

Chegando ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, notou a presença de inúmeros professores junto com Dumbledore, aplicando todos os tipos de feitiço na porta do quarto. O diretor notou sua chegada e o chamou para juntar-se à porta o mais rápido possível.

- Harry, por favor, chame o Sr. Malfoy. Não faço a menor ideia que tipo de magia esta empregada nesta porta. Estou certo de que não é algo bom, mas me preocupa mais que tenha acontecido algo pior lá dentro.

O moreno se aproximou, engoliu seco e manteve o olhar fixo no diretor. Colocou suas mãos na porta do quarto, inteiramente assustado com a situação. Sentia que podia desmaiar se encontrasse Draco em uma situação sem vida.

- Malfoy? – Chamou Harry, em um tom de voz baixo e trêmulo – Malfoy, você pode me ouvir?

Nenhum som vinha de dentro do quarto. Cada vez mais o pânico tomava conta do grifinório.

- Malfoy! Abra a porta, fale alguma coisa! Você está bem?

Harry agora batia na porta enquanto o chamava. O silêncio continuava a imperar na sala. A expectativa de todos era sufocante. Era inevitável pensar no pior, mas não desistiria enquanto não entrasse naquele quarto.

- Malfoy! Abra a porta! – Gritava a plenos pulmões, esmurrando a entrada do quarto. Já estava perdendo o controle de sua ansiedade e as lágrimas de desespero ameaçavam vir – Por favor abra a porta! Por favor.

Dumbledore o olhava com apreensão. Sabia que o sonserino era uma peça crucial na motivação de Harry, especialmente porque era o mais perto de amor que ele conhecia depois de seus pais. Se algo trágico o aguardava atrás daquela porta, não tinha certeza de que poderia resgatar seu emocional depois disso.

- Draco... Apenas me diga que está vivo... por favor. – Os lamentos de Harry já seguiam com lágrimas pelos olhos, enquanto sua cabeça pendia encostada na porta. Todos na sala o olhavam com pena, sem saber o que fazer. Dumbledore jamais se sentira tão impotente como naquele momento.

- Não me deixe sozinho nesse mundo... não vá embora também... eu ainda amo você... abra a porta, Draco. Draco, por favor, abra a porta. ABRA A PORTA!

Por fim, quando o garoto voltou a esmurrar a porta, ela se abriu batendo com estrondo na parede do quarto. Dumbledore presumiu que Malfoy aplicara um feitiço chamado _Verumportus_, que exigia uma confissão de determinada pessoa para abrir-se. No caso, somente no momento em que Harry admitisse amá-lo, a tranca se abriria.

Em poucos segundos viu o moreno empalidecer completamente e logo que tentou dar um passo para dentro do quarto, seus joelhos dobraram-se em um desmaio, mas o diretor o segurou. Quando olhou para o chão próximo a cama do sonserino, não acreditou na cena que vira. Em um só olhar para Snape, o professor de poções correu para dentro do dormitório e não pôde evitar uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto.

Aquele momento poderia ser o pior da vida de Harry, e Dumbledore não conseguia nem pensar por onde começaria a explicar para Lucius o que ocorrera.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

- CONTINUA -

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Notas da Autora: **Já sei que vocês não querem que eu mate o Draco, já sei. Mas não vou dar nenhum spoiler hoje. Só porque eu quero esse capítulo integral e também porque tenho recebido reviews muito ''carinhosas'' de alguns leitores. Chorem little monsters, hoje eu serei má.

.

**Notas da Beta: **A Gê não alivia nem pra mim... Tô aqui pra morrer, cheia de teorias, e ela não me dá nem uma diquinha... Quero morrer tb! XD

Não sei se bato no Fred, no Draqueenho ou no Harry... acho que vou bater neles todos, assim é melhor! Não se esqueçam de dizer o que acham, apesar de que depois desse capitulo prevejo gente brava... XD

**facebook . com /GeMalfoy**

**.**

**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/21364****9648687732**

**.**

**facebook . com /groups/endlesstemptation/**

.

**Respostas das reviews do capitulo 22:**

**Sarah Weasley **(Oi Sarinha! O lado sonserino do Harry é sempre mais interessante, concordo plenamente com você, há um momento de transição de grifinório pra sonserino, mas acho que logo iremos vê-lo mais verdinho! Hahaha! Beijos!) **Nina W **(Awn amora, não vou te paquerar, prometo! Hahaha! Mas é verdade, quem no mundo estaria na GWS e conseguiria ser fiél? Eu honestamente não entendo, é muito grifinório isso! Sobre o incesto dos gêmeos, é algo que eles estão ponderando, não sei se o Harry conseguirá fazê-los superar! Vamos ver! Beijokas Ni!) **DW03 **(Todo mundo torcendo pro Draquete se ferrar né? Hahahaha tá tudo muito fácil pro Malfoy, mas vamos ver se depois desse 23 ainda continua assim, acho que a coisa vai pegar! Obrigada pela review! Beijos amora! ) **Luna Fortunato **(hahaha Luna, há muitos – sim, muitos – leitores que estão detestando a fic ultimamente e cada um com sua razão e opinião. Te agradeço a defesa da Endless, mas deixo aberto as reviews justamente pra sempre ter um pé no chão da opinião de todos. Sobre sua review, muita gente com raiva do Carl nas reviews tbm! Hahaha! Meu pobre Carl virou o vilão da Endless! Sobre Fred com Harry, tbm sou a favor, mas ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar. Sobre a Mowl, quem sabe J.K um dia toma conhecimento dela? Hahaha Beijos querida!) **Luana **(Oi Luana! Muito obrigada pelo carinho na sua review, obrigada pelos elogios, tenho certeza de que todos meus leitores concordam com sua review! Adorei a fundamentação que você colocou sobre sua opinião, realmente uma das melhores que já li! Um beijo pra você querida!)

**Demais reviews sendo respondidas nelas mesmas ;)**


	24. A Proposta

**Endless Temptation**

Autora : Ge Malfoy

Beta: meSlash

_Obs: Isto é uma fic de autoria própria, e não uma tradução de fic alheia.  
_

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Capitulo 24 – A Proposta**

**Atenção**: Para uma maior compreensão dos detalhes dos capítulos, acesse :

http: / endless. orgfree. com

http: / endlessdrarry. tumblr. com

(Tirem os espaços abaixo)  
**  
**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732  
facebook . com /gemalfoy

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

Harry sentia seu corpo deitado em um colchão não muito macio e um cheiro forte de fronhas novas. Estava bem coberto em uma colcha macia e pelo silêncio à sua volta, já era noite. Vagarosamente ele abriu um pouco seus olhos, e descobriu que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, com Sirius lendo uma revista em uma poltrona perto da cama, visivelmente cansado.

Em poucos segundos, sua mente trouxe de volta a última imagem que teve antes de desmaiar: O corpo de Malfoy. Ele estava no chão junto à cama, caído de bruços em uma forma torta, e a pele branco-esverdeada, como o tom de pele de um corpo sem vida, e seus olhos revirados para cima. Havia uma mancha líquida vermelha no carpete por toda região de sua cabeça, claramente de sangue.

Harry sentiu-se profundamente nauseado e levou as mãos ao rosto. Sirius apressou-se em levantar e correr ao afilhado, deixando a revista cair no chão.

- Harry! Harry, como você está? Como está se sentindo?

- Mal. Acho que vou vomitar – Respondeu o garoto com voz pastosa. Sirius correu para pegar um saco, e assim que o passou a Harry, ele passou mal. O padrinho segurou seu corpo na cama, em uma expressão de considerável preocupação. Madame Pomfrey veio ajudá-los, removendo o saco a outro local da enfermaria e deixando uma poção doce para neutralizar o estômago.

Harry sentou-se e pegou uma toalha úmida para limpar a boca e as mãos. Bebeu apenas um gole da poção e olhou para Sirius sentindo-se miserável.

- Por favor, me diga que ele não está morto

- Ele não está, Harry... – Respondeu Sirius sem energia. O garoto iluminou-se, embora a expressão do padrinho não o encorajasse -... mas, ele está em coma.

Harry não sabia se ficava aliviado por saber que Draco ainda estava vivo, ou desesperado pelo fato de estar em coma. Pela feição de Sirius, o quadro era grave, então o desespero prevaleceu. Seu coração estava comprimido e sua garganta apertada para chorar. Quando o padrinho o abraçou, as lágrimas venceram e ele desmanchou-se em dor e tristeza.

Embora estar nos braços de Sirius fosse algo confortante, como estar nos braços de um pai, Harry sentia-se morrendo aos poucos. Como ele poderia viver sem Malfoy? Como ele poderia se desculpar por ter sido tão idiota e ter dado importância a coisas tão pequenas, quando o amor que tinham era tão mais forte? Draco jamais saberia o quanto ele ainda o amava, o quanto ainda precisava dele. Nada mais importava, nem Voldemort, nem Hogwarts, nem Dumbledore. Harry só sentia vontade de gritar, ou pelo menos de correr o mundo atrás de alguém que fizesse Malfoy voltar do coma.

Ele afastou-se de Sirius, esfregando os olhos e limpando o rosto com a toalha. Seu corpo tremia em soluços e sentia ser impossível acalmar-se. A enfermeira trouxe um remédio, o qual Harry engoliu prontamente, esperando seu emocional sucumbir ao efeito do mesmo. Apenas alguns minutos depois, seu coração entrava em um ritmo quase normal novamente. O desespero permanecia, mas já conseguia construir palavras inteiras.

- Os m-médicos sabem... o que... h-houve? – Perguntou Harry rouco. Sirius passou os nós dos dedos por seu rosto para limpar algumas das lágrimas que ainda corriam pelo rosto do afilhado.

- Até onde eles sabem, Malfoy bebeu uma garrafa quase inteira de whisky de fogo, perdeu a consciência e bateu a cabeça no chão. Por sorte havia o carpete e a queda foi amortecida um pouco, ou a concussão poderia ter sido pior e ele poderia até ter morrido na hora. Eles presumem que o coma seja alcoólico e não em razão da concussão.

- Whisky! Mas porque ele beberia tanto Whisky?

- Não temos a menor ideia. – Respondeu seu padrinho, olhando-o de baixo – Pensávamos que talvez você pudesse nos dizer. Quando foi a última vez que se falaram?

- Ontem à noite... – Harry estava começando a sentir uma onda de culpa emergir dentro de si, recordando dos possíveis motivos que teriam levado Draco a beber – ..Nós... meio que... discutimos, mas... mas ele parecia completamente calmo, Sirius! Não acreditaria nem por um segundo que ele estivesse abalado com nossa conversa.

- Se importaria de me contar a história toda? – Sugeriu Black.

Harry explicou a traição de Malfoy com Carl, o caso com Fred e todos os detalhes que conseguia se lembrar da discussão da noite passada. Sirius tinha uma expressão compreensiva, como de quem estivesse juntando todas as peças de um quebra-cabeça.

- Se me permite ser sincero, Harry, acho que você foi corretíssimo em sua atitude. Mas conheço sonserinos, meu irmão era um, e eles treinam muito a dissimulação de sentimentos. A mim não restam dúvidas que a bebedeira foi fruto desse ciúme de você e Fred. Malfoy certamente não aguentou ter recebido o troco que merecia.

- Eu juro Sirius, ele estava calmo! Conheço Draco, ele não esconde as coisas de mim! – As lágrimas brigavam para voltar aos olhos do moreno, ele não podia aceitar que aquilo era sua culpa.

- Vamos dar tempo ao tempo e ver como as coisas correm. Talvez mais cedo do que imaginemos Draco volte a si, e tudo será esclarecido. Tenha calma, ok?

- E a mancha... de sangue no carpete, Sirius? Ele não perdeu sangue?

- Não, o que você deve ter visto no carpete era o resto do whisky de fogo. Ele tem esse aspecto parecido com sangue quando seca. Malfoy não sangrou, exceto o machucado em seu lábio pela queda.

- Ele não deveria estar aqui? – Harry estava agoniado, precisava ver Malfoy, certificar-se de que o que Sirius lhe dizia era verdade.

- Dumbledore o enviou ao St. Mungus quando descobriu que estava em coma. Madame Pomfrey pode fazer milagres, mas coma é outro nível de complexidade.

- Você acha que ele vai sobreviver? Acha que vai voltar do coma?

- Não sei, Harry – A expressão de Black era dolorosa – Espero que sim. Sei que você o ama como eu amo Moony, e não sei o que eu faria no seu lugar. Acho que morreria se o perdesse. Portanto, espero que ele fique bem.

As lágrimas voltavam a lavar o rosto de Harry e Sirius voltava a se sentir agonizado por não poder fazer mais pelo afilhado. Apenas mantinha-se ali em silêncio. Pela entrada da enfermaria, aproximava-se Dumbledore, respeitosamente em suas vestes brancas, aguardando a permissão de Black para aproximar-se. Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo de Harry e levantou-se de perto da cama.

- Boa noite, diretor.

- Boa noite, Sirius. Por favor, não se retire por mim. Apenas vim ver como está Harry.

- Boa noite, professor – Respondeu o moreno, com a voz abafada pela toalha.

- Harry... - Iniciou Dumbledore – ..Voltei de St. Mungus agora à noite. O Sr. Malfoy apresenta estabilidade no quadro. Não há hematomas ou quaisquer danos em sua cabeça. Apenas o coma resultante do álcool. Pedi ao Dr. Herman Witt que me mantivesse informado em tempo integral, e qualquer novidade, prometo que será o primeiro a saber.

- Obrigado professor.. – Respondeu o grifinório, tentando segurar as lágrimas – ..Professor?

- Sim?

- O senhor acha que há chances dele voltar?

Dumbledore tomou-se por aquela sua típica expressão calma e equilibrada, como se sempre tivesse um plano, não importasse quão grave fosse qualquer situação. Era algo que sempre o reconfortava.

- É claro que há chances, Harry.

- O senhor me permitiria visitá-lo? – Os olhos suplicantes do garoto jamais falharam com Dumbledore. Ele não poderia negar-lhe absolutamente nada nessa situação.

- Sim, mas planejaremos isto amanhã, Harry. Hoje foi um longo dia e preciso descansar. Tenha uma boa noite. Sirius, o que quer que precise, sabe onde me encontrar. Boa noite a vocês dois.

O diretor retirou-se, deixando um sentimento parcial de paz dentro de Harry. Ele queria sair daquela cama para ver Malfoy o mais rápido, mas sabia que com Sirius ali isto seria impraticável.

Alguns minutos depois que Dumbledore saiu da enfermaria, os gêmeos Weasley, junto com Brian e Sam entraram juntos, caminhando em silêncio na luz fraca do ambiente. Sirius os cumprimentou e foi buscar suco e alguns salgados, já que passaria a noite ali.

- Hey Harry – Acenou George, inclinando-se para beijar sua bochecha.

- Olá – O rosto vermelho entregava seu estado melancólico, mas eles pareciam compreender a situação. Fred também beijou sua bochecha, sabia perfeitamente que não era o momento de disputar propriedade com Malfoy ausente e no estado em que estava.

- Viemos mais cedo, mas você ainda estava dormindo. – Disse Fred, sentando-se na beirada da cama ao seu lado – Como você está?

- Arrasado... – Respondeu Harry cabisbaixo.

- Harry... – Sam o abraçou e seu perfume suave agradou ao moreno. Ele a abraçou forte e viu Brian por trás dela, acenando em uma expressão desanimada.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Harry. Soubemos que Lucius Malfoy está pagando os tratamentos mais caros do mundo para recuperá-lo. – Fred soava otimista e George concordava prontamente com suas afirmações – Já houve um caso assim há alguns anos na _high-society _e o garoto voltou do coma em dois anos.

- Dois anos! – Exasperou-se o garoto - Mas... mas dois anos é muito tempo!

- Isso foi quase uma década atrás, acredito que hoje há recursos mais modernos...

- Carl não saberia responder essa questão? – Perguntou Brian, recebendo um olhar de censura por parte dos gêmeos – Ora pessoal, vamos lá, eu sei que houveram problemas entre Harry e ele, mas pelo menos saberíamos mais sobre as probabilidades de recuperação de Malfoy. Já que ele cursa formação para medibruxo, deve saber!

- Quando você o vir, pergunte a ele então. – Respondeu Fred com aspereza – Certamente não é o momento para colocá-lo aqui.

- Fred, ele tem razão. – Interrompeu Harry subitamente – Talvez Carl saiba mais sobre isso..

- Tenho certeza que Madame Pomfrey sabe mais que ele, e ela está acordada ainda. – Retrucou Fred, em um tom levemente desesperado.

- O que há com você? – Perguntou Kinney, olhando-o de lado – Qual o problema de trazermos Carl aqui?

- Nenhum! Só acho que não é o momento. Harry está abalado e não sabemos como Carl vai reagir.

- Carl vai reagir como sempre reagiu, Fred. Ele nunca foi estúpido com ninguém, porque seria logo com Harry?

- Não estou dizendo que ele vai ser estúpido, Kinney! Só estou ressaltando a possibilidade dele não estar disposto a dar informações para acalmar os nervos de Harry.

- E porque diabos ele agiria assim em um momento desses, Weasley?

O clima e o tom de voz na enfermaria estavam ficando pesados para o horário e as vozes dos dois já ecoavam pelo quarto. Harry não entendia o desespero de Fred por não ter Carl ali, mas queria o corvinal presente para conseguir informações, não importasse o quão amargo fosse ter a presença dele por perto.

- Esquece, eu não vou discutir com você. Harry é quem deve decidir se quer ou não ele aqui. – Completou Fred, encerrando a discussão com uma expressão carrancuda.

- Bem... – A voz de Harry era fraca, porém seu olhar era firme – Não se trata exatamente de querer... mas acho que eu preciso saber as chances que Draco tem de se recuperar do coma.

- Vou chamá-lo. – Afirmou Brian, deixando um olhar vitorioso frente a Fred. Sam também despediu-se de Harry, acompanhando o irmão.

- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? – Perguntou o ruivo, encarando as mãos do grifinório.

- Eu preciso saber, Fred. Mas me diga o que está havendo? Porque não quer Carl aqui?

- Há todo um contexto problemático, Harry. Carl é meu ex, que espera que eu esteja do lado dele nessas discussões entre você e Malfoy. Mas eu estou do seu lado acima de qualquer pessoa exceto George, e mesmo tendo a mesma filosofia de relacionamentos abertos, acho que ele violou algo que não deveria, sem a sua permissão. Por outro lado, meu vínculo de ex com ele deveria ser mais forte do que meu vínculo com amigos, mas não é assim que funciona. E pra fechar, tudo isso tem uma parcela de culpa minha, porque afinal fui eu quem o convidei para a GWS.

- Então me deixe sozinho com ele. – Sugeriu o moreno, segurando sua mão – Prometo que nada de ruim vai acontecer. Só quero conversar um pouco com ele e entender mais sobre o estado de Draco e também... de certa forma... entender o que Draco viu nele...

- Isso ainda faz diferença? – Fred sabia que estava entrando em uma linha perigosa de perguntas para o momento, mas algo dentro dele queria ouvir de Harry se o garoto ainda amava o sonserino.

- É difícil avaliar seus sentimentos em relação a uma pessoa que você está a ponto de perder para sempre, Fred. Eu gostaria de dizer que já superei e consegui apagar o sentimento que tinha por Malfoy, mas há algo pendente. Nós não acabamos juntos, mas também não brigamos de uma forma que tudo tivesse acabado de vez. Essa coisa mal resolvida acaba comigo.

- Você acha que se a situação fosse inversa, ele estaria se sentindo assim?

- Acho que o fato dele ter entrado em coma alcoólico fala por si.

Embora não houvesse qualquer resquício de rispidez nas palavras de Harry, elas atravessaram Fred de uma forma bastante afiada. Concluindo que havia passado do limite, olhou para George, quem entendeu imediatamente a situação em mútuo silêncio. Projetou um sorriso artificial em resposta e com um leve aperto sobre a mão do grifinório, levantou-se para retirar-se do quarto.

- Nos vemos amanhã. Tente descansar.

Enquanto os gêmeos retiravam-se do quarto, Harry esfregava o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se culpado pelo que dissera a Fred. Sabia que o ruivo estava magoado, mas não tinha qualquer fibra emocional para fingir estar tranquilo com a situação de Draco.

Ouviu um receoso toque no batente da entrada da enfermaria, e viu que Carl estava encostado ali, escondido pelo escuro do quarto. Reconhecia sua silhueta trêmula nas luzes das velas e, antes de responder, respirou fundo.

- Entre...

O garoto caminhou devagar, com as mãos no bolso e uma expressão abatida. Quando já estava perto da cama, Harry reparou que seus olhos estavam bastante vermelhos. Carl mirava o chão e a cama, tentando encaixar-se em uma situação bastante desconfortável.

- Brian disse que você queria me ver...

- Carl... – Harry queria ver se o garoto tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. O corvinal o fez, embora ainda fugisse de sua atenção por alguns segundos – Vamos conversar...

- Ok...

- Pegue a cadeira ao lado da outra cama.

Carl o fez sem pressa, e sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Seu corpo dispunha-se tranquilamente na cadeira e não apresentava nenhum sinal de tensão, apenas cansaço.

- Seus olhos estão vermelhos... – Denotou Harry, em um olhar confortante.

- Estão? Pois é... acho que não foi um bom dia... – A voz de Carl beirava a rouquidão absoluta.

- Eu queria perguntar algo sério a você... algo pessoal...

- Pergunte – Respondeu o garoto displicente, ainda encarando o chão da enfermaria.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Harry ficou um tempo em silêncio ponderando se a pergunta era adequada, mas após considerar o passado, concluiu que nada seria inapropriado.

- Você o ama?

Carl subiu seu olhar do chão para o rosto de Harry em uma expressão entre dor e concentração. Ele focou as íris verdes por alguns segundos e voltou a encarar o chão.

- Se nós vamos conversar neste nível de sinceridade, há algumas coisas que você precisa entender do começo... – Respondeu o garoto sem devaneios.

- Muito bem, estou ouvindo.

- Harry... eu conheço Malfoy há tanto tempo quanto você. Entramos no mesmo ano, estávamos no mesmo local quando ele sugeriu que vocês fossem amigos... eu presenciei tudo isso... – Carl soava cansado a cada palavra – ..Mas ao longo dos anos, enquanto vocês brigavam, eu só conseguia odiar o fato de eu estar na Corvinal e ele na Sonserina... Eu o admirava, admirava sua posição, seu modo de se portar, sua popularidade... e com o tempo, por volta do terceiro ano, eu percebi que aquilo não era só admiração. Foi o mesmo ano em que conheci Fred, e entendi que definitivamente gostava de garotos.

- Fred tem esse dom. – Comentou Harry, acenando para que ele continuasse.

- Tem... e eu realmente achei que Fred era a solução para todos meus problemas. Depois de conhecê-lo, passei a lidar com essa atração com muito mais naturalidade. Mas toda vez que Malfoy estava por perto, inevitavelmente eu me sentia apaixonado, com direito a frios na barriga e essas coisas que tolos apaixonados sentem. Mas briguei contra isso porque sabia que não tinha qualquer chance com ele. Malfoy sequer sabia que eu existia...

- Por que você pensava isso? – Harry estava surpreso de saber tanto de Carl em tão pouco tempo. Concluiu que o garoto provavelmente estava tão abalado que precisava desabafar.

- Porque é a verdade. Sonserinos no máximo disputam com a Grifinória. Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa sequer são partes de Hogwarts para eles. E ele parecia sempre estar com aquela Pansy, jamais pensei que poderia gostar de garotos...

- Bom, se te faz sentir melhor, isso nem eu suspeitava... - Admitiu o moreno, quase risonho.

- Harry... – Carl olhou em seus olhos e não desviou mais o olhar – Você entende que quando Fred me chamou para a GWS, tudo veio à tona novamente? Eu não tinha nem um milésimo de resistência perto dele. Quando nos apresentamos formalmente, pela primeira vez eu vi Malfoy sorrir, e ainda por cima estava sorrindo para mim! Você tem ideia do choque eletrostático que era tudo isso de uma vez só, depois de anos em uma paixão platônica?

- Oh Carl... – Harry tinha um sorriso no rosto, meramente porque entendia perfeitamente o que era ver Malfoy sorrir pela primeira vez.

- Eu respeito você Harry, admiro você por sua coragem... sei que você não deve acreditar que o respeito, levando em conta que fiquei com Malfoy durante o seu namoro... mas no momento em que tive essa oportunidade, era uma questão de faltar com o respeito com você ou comigo mesmo, jogando uma oportunidade pela qual eu esperei 7 anos no lixo e me arrependendo para o resto da vida. Eu poderia ser hipócrita e dizer que me arrependo, mas prefiro ser sincero e dizer que embora eu não me arrependa, eu sinto muito pela dor que eu causei a você...

- Eu não esperava que você se arrependesse... – Harry apresentava um tom de voz incógnito, nem ríspido e nem compreensivo. Diante do panorama que Carl apresentara, não podia ter certeza se teria feito diferente naquela situação. Logicamente isso ainda não encobria o fato de que o garoto havia destruído seu namoro. Pelo menos começava a entender mais da situação do corvinal – Mas não entendo porque com Malfoy era diferente, já que você disse que prefere não ter relacionamentos sérios...

- Acho que você entende tão bem quanto eu porque Malfoy é diferente, não? – Carl tinha um sorriso no rosto, no entanto duas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Harry entendia que a proporção de dor no garoto parecia próxima da sua – E sabe o pior de tudo isso?

- Fale.

- Malf... – Carl bebeu um gole de água, enquanto as lágrimas aumentavam em quantidade -... Malfoy nunca vai me amar do jeito que ele ama você, Harry.

- Carl... – Harry fechou os olhos porque sentia uma profunda dor cada vez que repetiam isso.

- Você sabe que é verdade. Todos nós vemos como ele olha para você... é quase como se ele te venerasse, Harry. E por mais que eu sinta em admitir isso, não é a forma que ele olha para mim.

Em um momento bastante vulnerável, ambos tinham lágrimas pelo rosto no momento. Harry passou uma toalha ao corvinal e bebeu mais um pouco do remédio calmante que Madame Pomfrey deixou ao lado da cama. Embora suspeitasse que a relação de Malfoy com o garoto não fosse como a sua, ouvir aquelas palavras do próprio Carl era bastante doloroso.

- Carl... – Harry tentava ter voz entre os soluços. Seu corpo voltava a entrar em desespero – Você acha que ele vai voltar do coma?

- Ele tem que voltar... – Respondeu o moreno enfático, limpando o rosto.

- Sim, mas... mas como medibruxo, m-me diga quais são as chances disso acontecer...

Carl limpou o rosto, bebeu mais um pouco de água e se recompôs na cadeira, tentando manter a calma. Seu nervosismo já estava ultrapassando limites.

- Não há um padrão exato. Pacientes de coma alcoólico vão desde uma noite a várias décadas, alguns nunca voltaram. Tudo depende de quanto tempo ele passou já em coma até ser encontrado. Em termos técnicos, o álcool pode inibir o processo de controle glicêmico, que ocorre no fígado, o que levaria a uma hipoglicemia fatal se não for corrigida a tempo. Há também o risco da desidratação, pois ele inibe a vasopressina, que é um hormônio muito importante no sistema renal encarregado de fazer a recaptação de água no corpo. Como estava a cor do corpo dele quando vocês o encontraram?

- Algo como um branco-esverdeado...

- Oh Merlin... – Carl escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Harry se desesperou.

- O que foi? O que isso quer dizer?

- Branco-esverdeado é o penúltimo estágio antes do enrugamento por desidratação alcoólica. Quase todas as doenças que afetam o fígado fazem a pessoa ficar com a pele inicialmente amarelada e depois, em um estágio mais avançado, esverdeada.

- O que isso pode trazer de consequências? Oh Carl, por favor, seja honesto, me diga quais são as chances…

- Penso que pelo menos uma semana até restabelecerem o curso normal de circulação, hidratação e glicemia, Harry. Ele poderia até acordar antes, mas se sentiria extremamente mal, e por isso o corpo geralmente se mantêm no coma.

Harry se desfez em soluços, com o rosto escondido por uma toalha. As lágrimas também escorriam silenciosamente pelo rosto de Carl, mas ele guardava a esperança de que Malfoy voltasse ao normal quanto antes. Naquele momento, não havia nada que pudessem fazer senão esperar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pela manhã, Fred voltou à enfermaria antes dos horários de aula. Harry tinha os olhos inchados e ressonava fortemente com o rosto sobre uma toalha molhada. Carl dormira de braços cruzados na cadeira, com a cabeça pendendo para baixo. Concluiu que provavelmente os dois não teriam discutido aquela madrugada.

Ele preparou um café da manhã com Madame Pomfrey para levar à enfermaria e, enquanto posicionava os talheres, Carl foi lentamente acordando e abrindo os olhos.

- Hey Fred – O moreno bocejou, esticando os braços para trás.

- Bom dia, Carl. – Fred vestia uma camiseta preta justa com jeans e seu cabelo estava molhado. O corvinal não se lembrava de vê-lo tão bonito desde a última reunião GWS - Notícias de Malfoy?

- Não, ainda não...

Sirius voltou do café da manhã com George, energeticamente cumprimentando todos e sentando em uma poltrona mais distante, onde permanecia lendo O Profeta Diário. A conversa paralela gradualmente foi despertando Harry de seu sono profundo.

O garoto virou-se e fez grande esforço para livrar-se da preguiça e sentar-se na cama. Olhou para todos em volta e esfregou os olhos com as mãos. Tinha o rosto bastante amassado e o cabelo terrivelmente bagunçado.

- Olá...

- Como se sente, Harry? – Perguntou Fred, apressando-se em levar um copo de suco ao moreno. Sirius levantou-se e aproximou-se da cama.

- Um pouco de cansaço nas costas apenas.. – Harry pegou o suco e agradeceu Fred. Tinha um buraco no estômago de tanta fome.

- Bom dia a todos – A voz imponente de Dumbledore entrava no recinto, e tanto Harry quanto Carl ficaram tensos e esperançosos por boas notícias – Acabei de voltar de St. Mungus novamente. O Sr. Malfoy permanece em coma e estável. Infelizmente não pude vê-lo, pois seus pais proibiram qualquer visita além dos médicos no quarto. Sinto em informar que não haverá possibilidade de visitá-lo, Harry.

O diretor assegurou que faria o possível para conseguir a permissão de Narcisa Malfoy para que os garotos pudessem visitar Draco, mas sua expressão era de desanimo. Ao deixar a sala, Sirius o acompanhou para tentar extrair mais notícias sobre o estado do garoto.

Carl despediu-se de todos para ir até seu quarto tomar um banho. Sentia-se exausto e só queria encontrar uma cama para derramar-se por ela, sem se preocupar com a aula de hoje. Brian passou por ele, cumprimentando-o e indo em direção aos garotos na enfermaria.

- Bom dia pessoal. Notícias de Malfoy?

- Mesma coisa. Agora seus pais proibiram visitas. – Respondeu George.

- Que ridículo! Eles acham o que? Que vamos sequestrá-lo?

- Bom, _nós_ não, mas a turma de _você-sabe-quem_ pode tentar por um preço na ausência e deslealdade de Lucius Malfoy nos últimos anos..

- Por que diz isso?

- Lucius Malfoy andou foragido dos comensais desde a última missão da Ordem – Completou o gêmeo - Provavelmente achou que acabaria morto. Então pensamos que _você-sabe-quem_ não deve estar muito feliz com isso.

- Eu vou ver Malfoy, vou com a capa, não quero nem saber – Interrompeu Harry, mordendo um dos bolinhos que Fred havia trazido.

- Temos um plano sobre isso – Anunciou o ruivo, soando mais que confiante – Você vai com a capa e com Dobby, e no meio tempo um de nós fica aqui se passando por você nas aulas. Avisaremos Dumbledore que um de nós precisou voltar à loja por causa da demanda e... _voilà!_

- Isto é brilhante! – Entusiasmou-se Harry. Seus olhos brilhavam para o ruivo e Fred sentia-se satisfeito por ter a confiança do garoto novamente.

- Dumbledore não irá suspeitar? – Questionou Brian, cruzando os braços em ar suspeito.

- Claro que não. Já conhecemos bem Harry, conseguimos nos passar por ele. Pelo menos por uma semana…

- Certo.. – Brian ainda tinha suspeitas sobre o plano, mas sem conhecer o passado dos gêmeos com o moreno, resolveu não opinar – Bom, eu vou para a aula. Se tiverem notícias de Malfoy, me avisem.

- Pode deixar. – Respondeu Harry, acenando para o sonserino.

- George, você vem para a aula?

A pergunta de Brian fez todos voltarem o olhar para George, quem não sabia de onde vinha aquele convite. Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu um toque mínimo de cabeça para que George o seguisse. O ruivo o fez e eles saíram da enfermaria para o corredor em direção a sala de aula.

- George…

- Sim?

- Você e Fred têm muitas ideias brilhantes, não? Particularmente essa última de se passar por Harry.

- Fred tem mais ideias que eu, geralmente...

- Sim, mas tenho certeza que você merece uma boa parcela dos créditos delas...

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- Você é um cara esperto, fala menos que Fred, mas observa mais.

- Se você diz... – George não estava entendendo onde Brian queria chegar. Onde quer que fosse, pelo tom que usava, não parecia ser em uma cama com ele.

- Você gosta de Quidditch?

- Se eu gosto de Quidditch? – George riu entusiasmadamente – É lógico que sim, Fred e eu somos fanáticos!

- Então você deve saber que esta semana a Irlanda disputa os jogos de semifinal da Copa Mundial de Quidditch, certo?

- Sim, estou sabendo.

- Há semanas eu venho pensando em uma forma de ir. O problema é que estaremos em aula e...

- ...e você quer que eu me passe por você aqui, durante o jogo. – Completou George.

- Mas tenho uma proposta irrecusável. – Interrompeu Brian, com um sorriso perverso – Tenho tickets para a área VIP na final, e no dia da final não teremos aula...

- Oh! Isso é uma boa proposta. – George tinha um largo sorriso no rosto. A área VIP da Copa Mundial de Quidditch era apenas para convidados, ainda que ele e Fred já fossem ricos, jamais conseguiriam comprar neste setor – Quantos tickets você tem?

- Tenho 7, todos VIP. – Kinney aguardava ansioso a resposta de George.

- É, ser filho do Ministro tem suas vantagens...

- Mas há algo além dos ingressos…

- O que?

- Eu gostaria também de te agradecer… _particularmente._.. pela gentileza. – O moreno aproximou-se perigosamente e olhou em seus olhos – Esta parte especifica da retribuição eu poderia e gostaria de... _adiantar_... para quando fosse mais conveniente a você, George.

- Hmm... – O ruivo, lisonjeado, forçava os músculos de rosto a não sorrirem feito bobo – E, que tipo de retribuição estamos falando, Brian?

- Vamos por da seguinte forma: O que você quiser.

- O que eu quiser? – Repetiu George, elevando suas sobrancelhas ao máximo.

- Penso que por você já ser rico, não vai ter interesse em dinheiro, certo? – Brian sorriu da forma mais charmosa que George já vira – Se você preferir posso pagar em dinheiro, mas estou disposto a qualquer ideia.

- Brian... – George riu, já não aguentava manter a pose Monalisa frente às ideias que passavam pela sua cabeça.

- Podemos fechar o acordo? Precisarei ir esta noite, já que o primeiro jogo é amanha de manhã. No meio tempo você pensa o que quer. Você tem o meu tempo, meu corpo e meu dinheiro para qualquer coisa que achar digna de tomar aquela poção horrível e se passar por mim.

- Ok.

Perto da sala de Poções, Brian foi em direção ao corredor lateral, onde havia uma pequena sala retangular de suprimentos escolares e puxou George para dentro. Estava bastante escura e apertada, somente a luz externa que passava por baixo da porta lhes dava uma ideia de onde estavam e suas respectivas silhuetas.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou George rindo.

- Como se fosse importante... – Resmungou Brian, em um sorriso que foi rapidamente substituído por um beijo na boca do ruivo.

O moreno agarrou George e o empurrou contra a única parede sem prateleiras da sala, grudando seu corpo no dele e roubando um beijo que beirava a loucura. Ele prendia suas mãos na parede, explorando seu pescoço entre beijos, chupões e mordidas leves.

George sentia os joelhos de Brian afastarem suas pernas e seu quadril o impulsionar para cima. Quanto mais sentia a calça do sonserino endurecer, mais queria se apertar contra ele. O beijo de Kinney o deixava fora de si. Em uma mistura de chupar e beijar sua boca, ele queria se perder completamente naquela sensação.

Em um piscar de olhos, Brian já estava soltando suas mãos e abrindo sua camisa com pressa. Quando chegou no cinto de sua calça, a força que empregava para arrancá-lo de lá torturava George por dentro. Os dedos do moreno abrindo o botão e o zíper de sua calça provocavam choques de prazer no seu abdômen e ele sentia um profundo desespero que aquelas roupas sumissem do seu corpo.

O ruivo avançou para imitá-lo e puxou a camisa de Brian, abrindo todos os botões e jogando-a no chão. Mesmo que ainda faltasse sua calça, ele voltou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente, fervendo de prazer. Desceu sua mão para apertar a calça do moreno, fazendo-o gemer antes de abri-la e empurrá-la para baixo.

George subiu beijando as pernas de Brian, mordiscando sua barriga e puxando-o para si com força. Kinney o esmagava na parede, esfregando sua boxer com força e lascivamente entre suas pernas. Tornava-se difícil para George aguentar sem gemer. Entre os sons que sua garganta não conseguia evitar, o moreno desceu para torturá-lo em sua virilha, enquanto as mãos dele agarravam as laterais de seu corpo.

- Oh... Brian… - George estava rouco, com a cabeça encostada na parede e de olhos fechados.

Assim que o moreno deslizou as mãos por dentro de sua boxer enquanto mordiscava sua virilha, o som de Snape conversando com o professor Dave chegou aos ouvidos de George, ainda que ele tivesse dificuldade em se concentrar naquele momento.

_- Mas o quadro permaneceu estável? _

_- Sim, mas não querem ninguém lá, por isso vão removê-lo a outro hospital. – _Dizia a voz de Snape_ – Sem sombra de dúvida uma grande tolice. O St. Mungus tem os melhores medibruxos do país._

_- Bem, se vão tirá-lo do país, talvez conheçam melhores…_

_- Sim, os medibruxos da Bulgária são renomados, mas não conhecemos seu histórico tão bem como os daqui, Wickliff.. _

_- Lucius deve saber o que faz._

_- Certamente que sim. _

Concluiu que o assunto era Draco e logo estaria longe de Londres. Harry tinha de saber disso o quanto antes, porém o que ocorria entre suas pernas não o permitia se mover em qualquer outra direção. Enquanto Brian descia a boxer por suas coxas e logo deslizava a língua por sua ereção, George quase implodia em um orgasmo. Assim que deixou um gemido gutural escapar de sua garganta, a porta se abriu e o professor Dave pôde vê-los com a claridade que entrava no recinto.

- Oh, rapazes, sinto muito.

Dave fechou a porta no mesmo segundo e George sentiu que Brian estava congelado na mesma posição. Passou a mão por seu cabelo e viu o moreno regredir o movimento de sua boca, deixando sua excitação sozinha.

- Quem nos flagrou, George? – Brian soava chateado.

- O professor Wickiff, de Diplomacia e Ética.

- Oh Merlin, justo o professor de ética?

- Brian, acredito que o fato de ele ter fechado a porta imediatamente é um bom sinal…

- Oh George…

- Vamos... – George o puxou para cima e beijou sua boca, subindo sua própria boxer ao mesmo tempo. Não era agradável cancelar um orgasmo, mas certamente era mais prudente já que o clima havia acabado – Vista-se e vamos para a aula.

- Ok... mas isso não terminou.

- Que dure enquanto estiver duro. – Riu o ruivo, fazendo Brian gargalhar.

Após estarem vestidos, abriram a porta da sala e depararam-se com Snape, os encarando com um olhar suspeito, de olhos espremidos. Brian ficou sério, mudo e travado. George sorriu para o professor carrancudo e recebeu um olhar crítico particular de Severus.

- Sim, professor?

- Aula. – Respondeu Snape enfático.

- Sim senhor. – Brian acenou e saiu da sala, deixando George para trás.

O ruivo ainda tinha o sorriso travesso no rosto, de uma felicidade que nada poderia abalar naquele momento. Snape o encarava como se quisesse saber o que havia ocorrido ali, e a única pista que teve foi pelo momento em que George pegou o cinto de Brian do chão.

- Nos vemos na aula, professor.

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

- CONTINUA -

= x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x = x =

**Notas da Autora: **AAAH George, tá ficando esperto garoto! Snape ficou bege com o flagra, mas aos poucos ele vai ver que não é o único em Hogwarts. Na verdade acho que ele é um problemático, fica todo posando de machão e no fim fica lá nos amassos com o Lucius. Enfim, Draquito em coma people, drama! Carl explicou porque foi cretino, isso não ameniza nada o fato de ele ter destruído o namoro do Harry, mas de certa forma, não sei nem se eu teria feito diferente. Harry mais uma vez ouviu mais um testemunho de que Draco realmente o ama, e cada vez mais isso dói, especialmente com a chance dele perder o amor da vida dele por causa de Whisky. Enfim, no próximo capítulo temos mais umas revoluções, vocês vão ficar de pêlos em pé!

.

**Notas da Beta: **_Mea culpa!_ Sim, a demora dessa vez foi culpa minha, porque recebi o capítulo na sexta a tarde, mas passei o sábado e parte do domingo longe da internet, então só vim terminar de betar ele agora a noite. Malz aê. Mas acho que o capítulo com um quase lemon delicinha dos dois ai compensa neh! ^.^ Drama total esse do Draqueenho! =O

Muitas emoções nos esperam! \o/

**facebook . com /GeMalfoy**

**.**

**facebook . com /pages/Endless-Temptation/213649648687732**

**.**

**facebook . com /groups/endlesstemptation/**

.

**Respostas das reviews do capitulo 23:**

**DW03 **( Pobre draquito, até quando ele é legítimo nas desculpas dele o povo duvida! huehuahue! Ate o proprio Harry duvida! Mas vamos ver se nesse cap 24 legitima o baque. O Fred na verdade não é obcecado, ele é mais pra impaciente, faz anos que ele espera pegar o Harry, e agora fica nesse vai não vai com o Malfoy, isso estressa o gêmeo! Mas vamos ver o que eles vão aprontar com o loiro em coma..) **Vinicius Malfoy **(Meu love, não quero maltratar o draquito não, ele que foi lá se embebebdar aquele louco! Ele tem sorte de estar em coma ou ia me ouvir dar um puxao de orelha daqueles! De qualquer forma, o que me consola é que o Lucius está cuidando de pagar os tratamentos mais caros pra que ele volte a si o mais rápido. O problema vai ser o Harry, que esta extremamente abalado emocionalmente com tudo isso. Vamos ver se o Fred breca um pouco isso tudo né? Beijos querido! Obrigada pelos elogios!) **d **( Tadinhooooooooooooooooooooooo! Não manda o draquito morrer não!)

**Demais reviews ****sendo respondidas**** nelas mesmas ;)**


End file.
